Invisible
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry has a twin, everyone thinks it was Nick who survived. Harry is pushed aside, when it comes to it what will happen? will Harry fight for a world that didnt want him or care about him? will Dumbledore, the Potter's grovell at his feet? Snarry/slash. What happens when the world finds out he was the one to survive that faithful halloween night? oh so many years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Invisible**

**Chapter 1**

**Lord Voldemort's Attack And Nick Sirius Potter A Hero**

* * *

It was a busy day on October 24 1981 as it was time for Lily Potter nee Evans and her two children and husband to go into hiding. It was a stressful time for them because they didn't like hiding away from the war. However, James and Lily did it for the sake of their children. The children came first to them, it was just a shame it wouldn't always remain that way. Remus, Peter, Sirius and Dumbledore all said goodbye to them before the spell was cast and they disappeared out of view. Sure that Lord Voldemort wouldn't be able to harm their children. A year and almost three months ago she gave birth to twins at Hogwarts.

The first born was named Nick Sirius Potter; Sirius Black was named his godfather. He was born on July 31st at 11.35 twenty five minutes before his twin came into the world.

The second born son was named Harry James Potter; Sirius Black was also named his godfather. He was born as the seventh month dies; his birth time was set at 11.55 an innocent mistake by Poppy Pomfrey because of the interruption of Albus Dumbledore coming into the Hospital wing.

Peter Pettigrew became their secret keeper, not surprising Peter was excited. He could not wait to get the news to his lord; he was going to be so happy with him. So without more ado he left early insisting he was going to see his mother. Peter had been a Death Eater for a year, spying on the almightily powerful Lord Voldemort his 'Master' the 'Dark Lord'.

It was unfortunately a week before he was called.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort's Current Hide Out **

"My Lord I am the secret keeper of the Potter's" said Peter his eyes gleaming with evilness and no small amount of smugness. He was sure to be His Lord's favourite now after handing the Potter's to him on a silver platter. He hated the fact he wasn't even named one of the children's godfathers, hated the fact his friends pitted him enough to befriend him. His Lord saw his power; saw his usefulness and for once he was noticed on his own. Not as James Potter's almost invisible friend, he was never asked his opinion at Order meetings. He didn't regret his actions at all, and was gladly handing them over.

He even had a plan for whenever the Potter's were killed; no doubt Sirius would come after him. He would ensure Black rotted in Azkaban, before the nights end the only one who knew he was really the secret keeper. Everyone had underestimated him and that would be their downfall.

"Excellent now tell me why you took so long to tell me! They have been under the Fidelus spell for a week!" snarled Voldemort. He knew because his other spy at Hogwarts had told him so. Severus Snape, who didn't realize just who the secret keeper was and his informing him they were safe to annoy him, was for naught.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry" said Peter snivelling towards the powerful wizard. Why wasn't His Lord happy? Why was he being so nasty? This wasn't how he imagined his reaction at all.

"Tell me the address" hissed Voldemort tiring of the snivelling traitor. He was useful he had to give the rat that much credit, and taking the smelly snivelling boy had been a good decision after all.

"The Potter's shall be found at Number 12 Godric's Hollow" stammered Peter quickly. Where was His Lord's praise? About how valuable he was? Rewarding him for his loyalty? He didn't like when his 'Master' was mad at him. Maybe he should have told him straight away, but he had to get plans into motion. Say goodbye to his mother and the like, despite everything he did indeed love his mother. She had always put him first but for a grown boy it just wasn't enough. Seeing his friends get girls have families had taken its toll on the ugly boy.

"Good, stay here and wait for me to return, you shall be rewarded handsomely" said Voldemort.

How could Voldemort not be happy, he had just received the Potter's on a silver platter? They only real threat to his power, he could not let the brats get older. Putting his cloak on he was gone before anything or anyone could stop him. Leaving Peter Pettigrew glowing at the small measure of praise he had received. He had been wrong his 'Master' was happy with him; he just didn't want to show it till they were dead. Then he would become his right hand man, Snivellus would be kicked aside. He may spy on Dumbledore but he had brought the Potter's to him, he would be his number one. Everyone would be envious of him, even Lucius Malfoy the strutting peacock would be moved down to number four instead of three.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow Halloween October 31st 1981**

'The Potter's shall be found at number 12 Godric's Hollow" said Voldemort as the house materialized out of no where. Smirking he blasted the door open with his wand, and smirking more when he heard the panic in James Potter's voice. He was going to enjoy this like no other, deciding what he wanted to do he cast Stupefy at James Potter. He wanted him kept alive, it was only the brats he was after anyway. He would relish seeing Potter utterly defeated because his silly little boys were dead.

James ducked the spell and spells started going back and fourth as Lily went running up the stairs. James' foot unexpectedly got caught in one of his children's toys, falling to the ground was the last thing he remembered. As Voldemort took that opportunity to cast a stupefy spell again. This time it hit its mark and James Potter went limp on the floor defenceless. The supposed best Auror in the division brought down by Voldemort, who wasn't even trying his hardest. Voldemort decided to award Peter for his loyalties and let the rat kill him when he was through. Evan's though unfortunately had to remain alive as he had promised Snape. Snape was too valuable to alienate if he wanted the red head he could have her. Perhaps he had a potion for her, who knew but he would take them with him. He cast yet another spell, body bind so he couldn't get away if the stunner didn't hold.

"James" yelled Lily in aguish fearing he was dead. When she heard a body hit the ground.

He yelled out the blasting curse half hoping she was behind the door. The door smashed into tiny pieces showing him the huddled figure of Lily Potter. Trying, in a vain attempt to protect her children, from the evil in their house.

"Hand over the brats and you will live" said Voldemort. He loved playing mind games with his victims. She didn't need to know she would survive and be given to her ex best friend as a play thing.

"Never! Not my children take me instead, please take me. Not my sons! Please, have mercy" screamed Lily in the face of Lord Voldemort in hopes he would leave her children alone. Using herself as a human shield, not letting Voldemort see her children, and better yet not letting her children see the evil wizard.

"Stand aside you silly Mudblood" snarled Voldemort his patience waning.

"No! Not my babies, please no take me! Kill me instead" she begged.

"Stupefy" yelled Voldemort. He did after all keep his promises to his Death Eaters it kept them in his control.

Lily fell unconscious unable to hear or see anything, lost to the world.

"Avada Kedavra" was yelled and the green light of the killing curse lit up the entire room.

He was too surprised to even think about moving, when the curse rebound upon him. His soul was ripped from his burnt to ash body, pain unlike anything he had ever experienced coursed through him. Unable to do anything without a corporal body he fled screaming in agony.

* * *

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Death Eaters everywhere fell clutching their forearms in pain. They knew that something had happened to their Lord. Peter seeing his Dark Mark almost gone, apparated to Godric's Hollow immediately. He saw James lying there motionless probably dead and hearing children crying. He fled the scene when he heard a bike roar in the distance. He assumed it was Sirius Black's bike already coming, turning into a rat he went down to the sewers wondering how things had gone so wrong. The prophecy had come true; a one year and three month of child had defeated Voldemort.

Their spy of course clutched his arm in agony too, Severus Snape. It was night and he had obviously been asleep. As soon as he saw the mark disappearing, he ran as fast as he could to Albus Dumbledore. He had to tell him what had happened; somehow Voldemort had been hurt or possibly dead. The Dark Mark was now a faint outline like someone had taken a pencil and drew it on him. Barging into the office, he was thankful the old fool was still awake as he without more ado told him. Not even winded by his run from the Dungeons and up to Dumbledore's office he might only be a Potions Master but he was no means unfit.

"He is gone Albus, The Mark is not completely gone it's still there just a little bit" said Severus his eyes wide in shock. He never expected to survive the war it was a sticky business after all spying. He was showing his left forearm to Dumbledore who could only stare in shock he knew the prophecy as well. Fearing something had happened to the Potter's he quickly spoke.

"I have to go see if they are alright; don't worry Severus its over. Tell McGonagall and get everyone in the Great Hall there is much to celebrate. They deserve it, even your Slytherins" said Albus smiling softly.

"Yes, Albus right away" said Severus coolly as if he hadn't just been given the information he had wanted for years. He was a tad bit worried about Lily though but until anything was said he refused to let it show.

* * *

Albus created a Portkey out of one of the many dark detectors on his shelves. He couldn't apparate so he had no choice but to Portkey he had to get there as soon as possible. Unfortunately it didn't take him right to the house but down the road. With speed which shouldn't have been possible for a man one hundred and forty years old he got to Godric's Hollow. The door was blown of its hinges but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw James and Lily were fine. One of the twins was in their arms and they looked greatly relieved.

"Lily! James! Is everything alright?" asked Dumbledore stepping in looking powerful and concerned.

"Nick defeated Voldemort" said Lily still shaking. The relief in her green eyes was unmistakable.

She had been so close to loosing her children, she felt as though it was all a dream and she would wake up to find that her children were really dead. Seeing Dumbledore there she realized it had happened, but they had all survived.

"Are you sure?" asked Albus frowning. Nick had been the first born; if anything he had expected it to be Harry. He was born last and closer to the Seventh month dies. However, he would of course trust Lily's judgement she had been there and seen the whole thing. Perhaps Nick had been close enough to the seventh month dies.

"Yes Albus" replied Lily adamantly.

"It seems he is the child of the Prophecy then my dears. The coming years are not going to be very good for the little one" said Albus softly. He tried to stop himself thinking about training Nick but it couldn't be help. Voldemort wasn't gone or the Dark Mark would have been gone completely.

"What about Harry?" asked Albus after a few minutes silence.

"He's sleeping I finally got him back down, Nick's too scared to sleep" whispered Lily looking worried and a failure all at once.

"Do not worry yourself, I'm sure he will be fine just floo me if you cannot get him to sleep. I shall get Severus to brew a potion for him if that is the case so fear not" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Would you? Thank you Albus" sighed Lily still clutching her shuddering son close. He had finally stopped crying, even if they had closed the scar and healed it as much as possible. Harry's too had been healed as much as possible, she was too proud of her son to get rid of the marks the twins bore. He had after all got rid of the Dark Lord at just one year and three months old.

If only she knew that Nick had gotten his scar when the door had been blown from its hinges by Lord Voldemort. If only she knew that Harry had been the one to defeat Lord Voldemort things might have been different for the family. Or maybe Harry might have lived the life of a prince instead of a pauper by his family. It seemed it wasn't meant to be as they ignored the crying of their second born son.

If only Dumbledore had inquired more instead of just accepting that Lily had seen it. They would in time come to regret what they had done, and by then they would never be able to reverse it.

* * *

Does it look better now? I hope so! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 2**

**READ CHAPTER 1 - IT HAS ALSO BEEN EDITED TOO JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

**Sirius Black Arrested Crouch Senior Goes To Far - Never Ever Piss Of Albus Dumbledore **

* * *

Sirius Black rode his motor bike to Godric's Hollow. He was concerned since he had not seen one of his three best friends as he was supposed to. He thought perhaps Peter had been taken at first, until he saw that there were no signs of a struggle. Getting more and more suspicious by the second he drove off on his bike. He knew someone close to them had been betraying them, passing on information for the past year. He had suspected Remus but now… why now he feared the worst and it was about the one who held his best friend, wife and godsons life's in his hands. Peter Pettigrew.

He had just reached within viewing distance of James and Lily's home. He paled drastically when he saw the door blown of its hinged and James lying dead. With a snarl of rage he turned around. That done he spent the rest of the night tracking down Peter Pettigrew he wasn't the second best Auror in his division for nothing. It wasn't a problem tracking a rat down and going to exterminate it.

Finally cornering Peter in Muggle London like the scared coward he was. Sirius got within spell casting distance when Peter started crying and screaming at Sirius.

"Why Sirius why? Why did you betray your friends like this why? I thought you liked us better than that! James was your friend! Why Sirius?" cried Peter hiding his malicious smirk behind his hands.

"You know I did not betray them you did," snarled Sirius pulling out his wand.

"You did Sirius, you killed them!" screamed Peter hysterically.

"Why you….." snarled Sirius raising his wand. Unfortunately Peter had his wand behind his back. Before Sirius could react a blast surrounded Peter. Killing endless Muggles and he saw through the red haze Pettigrew cutting of his finger and disappearing into rat (after waving at him slyly) form and into the sewers again.

The only thing Sirius did then was laugh. That weak wizard had fooled for him so long. What kind of Auror was he if he could not even find dark wizards? He did not care for the thirteen or so Muggles that were around him or when the Auror's came for him. He just continued to laugh, as if he had gone insane. They put him in a cell at the Ministry of magic. He was still under the impression the Potter's had died that night.

"What will we do with them?" asked one of the Auror's.

They had captured a good amount of Death Eaters tonight. However none of the inner circle was caught. They were better at hiding then the others, Karkaroff was one of them.

"Send them all to Azkaban," said Crouch his undersecretary Mr. Fudge agreeing with him immediately.

"Are you sure sir?" asked another Auror coming in.

"Yes," said Crouch looking like he would not be moved.

"When sir?" asked the Auror.

"Tonight. Get it done tonight. I give you permission" said Crouch.

"Yes Sir" said the Auror nodding he was gone.

"Leave" barked Crouch at the other Auror that had asked if he were sure.

"Yes Sir" said the Auror jumping slightly before leaving.

"What can I do for you sir? Perhaps some coffee?" asked Fudge.

Fudge was like Peter power hungry and snivelling to the biggest bully in the playground. They would go to any lengths to be the best in the man's eyes.

"Yes and some biscuits too before I go to the meeting" said Crouch distractedly.

"I will be right back with them" snivelled Fudge.

"Cant wait till I take over" was all Fudge muttered as he poured the coffee and put the biscuits on a plate, all via magic of course. He didn't approve of how the man was dealing with the Death Eaters. He personally thought they deserved the kiss but they would when he ruled all of them. He would become the Minister of Magic he didn't realize just how soon that would happen.

"Cornelius!" yelled Crouch impatiently.

"Yes sir?" asked Fudge coming in with the coffee and biscuits.

"Get me the form so I can sign the Auror's permission to take the Death Eaters to Azkaban," asked the man.

"Right away sir" said Fudge.

"Be quick I don't have all night" said Crouch.

Cornelius Fudge went to the file cabinet were all the papers were. The bold letter A stood out making Fudge feel stupid, as if he did not know were they are. Opening it, he found the forms he needed and quickly got them to Mr. Crouch fast as he could.

"Get me a decent quill" demanded Crouch, the other one was just an ordinary one, and he wanted a big special one.

"And ink too" said Crouch as an after thought.

Fudge rolled his eyes when he could not be seen getting the black ink that had a red swirl to it. Getting the best quill, he could see he put them on his boss's desk. Fudge slumped on a chair he was knackered after doing everything the man asked, just like always. He was usually home by now but the man had stayed extra long.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir, but your son Barty is here to see you" said a woman coming in looking extremely nervous.

"Tell him he can come up, only for a minute" said Crouch getting back to work.

"Yes sir" she said closing her eyes as she left the office thanking the god she still had her job. The last person who had done that had been fired.

"Your father will see you for five minutes sir, just go right up" she said kindly. It was her boss's son after all, and he was nothing like his father at all, since he was nice, kind, and good looking.

"Thank you ma'am" said Barty with an award-winning smile.

"Your welcome" said the woman blushing beautifully as she walked back behind the reception area.

"Father what's going on, Mother is going frantic with worry you know she is ill and her last wish is for you to spend some time with her" asked Barty his face consorted in anger.

"I will be home soon," said the Minister of Magic.

"What's happened?" he demanded again.

"Voldemort is gone thanks to the Potter's. Their son got rid of him" said Crouch.

"What gone for good?" asked Barty paling drastically thankful the Minister of Magic never paid attention to his son so he didn't realize anything was wrong.

"No he took measures to stop himself from dying," said the Minister believing what Dumbledore told him. He did not even hear the horror in his own son's voice. It was no wonder he had joined Lord Voldemort, for he never got even a seconds attention from his own father.

"Well let everyone deal with it please go home to mum," asked the boy sounding like an impossibly young child right there and then. Not the fully grown adult wizard and Death Eater to boot. It was easy for all to see that Barty Crouch Junior really loved his mother.

"No I'm busy," said the Minister of Magic. As if he was denying his errant child a sweet not saying no to his son - who was begging for his father to see his dying mother.

"She won't last long with worrying about you!" yelled Barty angrily.

"Go home and I will deal with you then," snapped the Minister of magic.

"I am no longer the twelve years old you controlled Father," snapped Barty furiously.

"Go home before I have you arrested" snapped the Minister getting impatient.

"Fine, I wish I was not your son," said Barty walking out of the office. He couldn't be arrested of they would no doubt see the mark. As faded as it was it was still obvious what it was.

The Minister of Magic signed the forms before sending them off. A Portkey spell had been added to them, he knew the Death Eaters would be gone by morning. With a satisfied sigh he sat, back simply enjoying his coffee. He did not want to go home just to see his wife wasting away before his eyes. She was ill and probably did not have much longer to go, a couple of weeks if she is luck. He did not think he could stand it, his wife had been with him through it all; she was very supportive.

"Would you like me to get your coat for you sir?" asked Fudge.

"No we will be staying late tonight I want to make sure the Death Eaters are gone before I leave," said Crouch.

"Yes Sir" said Fudge the part when Crouch said 'we' was not lost on him.

Fudge fell asleep in a corner of the room beside the fire. Crouch did not even realize that his Undersecretary had fallen asleep. He was far too deep in his own horrible thoughts to realize what he was doing.

"Sir" yelled an Auror.

Fudge woke up in an instant, seeing his boss was just turning his head he made it look like he was awake and aware of everything. The Auror in question who shouted came in.

"Yes?" asked Crouch annoyed at being brought out of his thoughts.

"The transfers to Azkaban have already started. Five of them are being shipped of as we speak. We will need to do over duty if you want them all gone by night. There are not enough Auror's on duty right now. James has not come in since he went under Fidelus and Frank nor Sirius Black came in because of everything that has happened tonight" said the Auror.

"Fine you will get paid just do it and go home after you are done" said the Minister of Magic.

"Yes sir! We will get it done right away" said the Auror.

"Good you can go now" said Crouch dismissing the man.

Just then, the fire blazed and a man in a different colour robes came out. His blue eyes were like two sharp crystals as he looked at Crouch with disappointment in his eyes. He had just been told by Minerva McGonagall of all people that his spy - Severus Snape had been arrested. If anyone could actually intimidate Crouch Senior it was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Oooo Albus Dumbledore is pissed off what's he gonna do? Read Chapter one it has also been edited, what do you think of the chapter? did you like it? R&R Please


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 3**

**Rescued Informed and Mistakes **

* * *

**Minister Of Magic's Office - The Ministry Of Magic**

The man known as Albus Dumbledore came through the floo his face grim with disappointment. He had always given the Minister of Magic advice on what to do. It wasn't ego or because the Minister hadn't done what he asked that was bothering Dumbledore. No it was the fact he had imprisoned them all without a trial. Karkaroff had illegally been given Veritaserum and spilled all the Death Eaters he knew. Which was why they had found out about Severus Snape and arrested him at Hogwarts.

They all wanted advice from the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, since Albus had the most amount of respect from the wizards and witches in the wizarding world. It was well known Albus had been offered a position but he had turned it down. He became Headmaster instead, with all the trials of being Headmaster he still had to deal with wayward Ministers who think they are above the law. He was furious with the Minister of magic how dare he imprison people without trial. Even if they were Death Eaters, there might be a few who could get a second chance at life.

"Bartemius what have you done?" asked Albus his anger held in check. The only thing that gave away the fact he was furious was his eyes. They were ice cold blocks that didn't have their normal twinkle in them.

"Done what I should have done a long time ago, have all Death Eaters shipped of to Azkaban without trial?" said Minister Crouch still angry from his son's words or he wouldn't have used that tone with Dumbledore. He was after all the head of the appointed body who had named him Minister of Magic in the first place. He could be as easily removed as he was appointed.

"Two people I know are innocent down in those holding cells" snapped Albus.

He knew Sirius Black was innocent he liked the man, but the man he was most worried about was Severus Snape. The man he loved like a son, who had been arrested just some twenty minutes ago. He knew Severus felt guilty about everything he done and knew the Dementors would tear him apart. Dementors would feed on that guilt and eventually it would drive Severus mad.

"Who?" scoffed Minister Crouch.

"Severus Snape and Sirius Black" said Albus.

"Severus Snape is a Death Eater and Sirius Black sold out the Potters," said Mr. Crouch adamantly his chest puffed out importantly.

"He did not it was Peter Pettigrew" said Albus angrily and showing it.

"Albus they are going to Azkaban they are guilty of the crimes they are accused of" snapped Minister Crouch right back.

He did not care whether they were innocent or not he just wanted rid of them for good. The less he let out the less chance of getting his job taken from him; he had no idea that soon he would lose it anyway. The Death Eaters all deserved Azkaban they were the worst sort of Wizards in the world. He couldn't believe the great and light Albus Dumbledore was defending them. He might be able to discredit Dumbledore now, in front of the Wizengamont. He shook his head slightly at his thoughts as if that would ever happen. He would be laughed at, they would coo sickeningly at Dumbledore's display of light and goodness.

"Do not make me drag this to the Wizengamont," threatened Albus.

He would go to any length to help Severus even if that meant threaten the Minister. He would not let anyone hurt the man he loved as if he were his own son. He had regretted telling Severus he could spy everyday, because no matter how much Albus asked him to stop he never did. He regretted telling Severus he was disgusted with him too. He had of course over the years heard Severus' side of things. How bad the bullying was, it made him realize perhaps at the age Severus was he would have been the same. He shuddered silently at the mistake _HE _had made at that age. A beautiful auburn haired girl flew into his mind, Ariana oh how he missed his baby sister. It never helped, as the years went by people had it wrong it time didn't heal all wounds.

"You can drag it up all you like," said Crouch thinking it was a bluff.

"Fine do not say I did not warn you," said Albus stalking out.

Bartemius Crouch watched in horror along with Fudge as Albus sent out Wizengamont meetings for tonight. Through the Patronus message charm. He obviously meant every word he said earlier, Albus then left the room making his way down to the meeting room. He was determined to help all those who could be innocent.

* * *

**Meeting Room Adjorning Court Room 10 Wizengamont Meeting**

It was not long before the Wizengamont came in tired and sleepy. It had happened before, being called at this time of night. They obviously did not know of the downfall of You-Know-Who. Otherwise, they would be up and drinking celebrating like everyone else. The Muggle department was strangely busy Obliviating Muggles that saw strange things happen.

"Everyone thank you for coming please take a seat," said Albus gracefully.

Behind him, Crouch and Fudge entered angry with the man for doing this. Sitting in their seats, they waited for everyone else. Crouch just hoped that the rest of the Wizengamont would listen to him and agree with him on this one. Perhaps they could get rid of Albus Dumbledore and he could do things his own way.

"What is going on?" asked one of the Wizengamont members.

"Well we have some great news and bad news to tell you," said Albus.

"And what's that?" asked Mrs. Bones.

"Voldemort is dead," said Albus softly.

Most of them flinched when Albus mentioned the name, Albus refused to stop calling him that name because they were all scared. He found it stupid that they were all afraid of the name. He always insisted fear of the name will cause fear of the thing itself.

"How did it happen?" asked Madam Bones after the cheering and clapping had died down. They all listened curious about what Dumbledore was going to say, they thought perhaps it was Dumbledore himself that did it. They were wrong of course as proved by his next words.

"Nick Potter defeated him" said Albus soothingly.

"Well that's the best news I have heard in months, perhaps years" said Madam. Bones.

"Agreed" said another.

"So is that all we are here for?" asked a smooth voice from the middle of the table.

"No, I am here to tell you Minister Crouch has sentenced all Death Eaters to Azkaban without trial" said Albus looking old and weary.

"Good quicker the better" said one of the members.

"Yeah" agreed the others.

"That is not right, some of them may have been under the imperious curse and I know of two people who are innocent and one of them have been working for

me," said Albus angrily demanding everyone's attention.

"Who?" asked one of the members curiously.

"Severus Snape" said Albus sadly.

"He is a Death Eater," said one of them.

"No he is far from it, I asked him to spy risking his life for the light side that wanted his death because of a mistake he made. Of course, he continued on spying, I know he is a spy I have used Veritaserum on him as well as been into his head. All with his consent of course" said Albus sucking on a lemon drop he had taken from his robes.

"Well he should be free to go! Albus would not stick up for Snape unless he was sure!" shouted someone from the back.

"Agreed! What about Sirius Black?" asked another member.

"Lily and James will be able to tell you all it was Peter. I went to see them before coming here when I had heard what happened to my Potions master," said Albus pleasantly.

"Very well, all Death Eaters will be given a trial and Severus Snape and Sirius Black are free to go," said Madam Bones.

"Some of them are already gone," blurted Fudge.

"Well then your Auror's are just going to have to get them back then," said Albus pleasantly.

"Well then this meeting is now coming to an end. People to collect, some celebrating to do and announcements to make" said Albus thinking 'No sleep for me tonight then'.

"Yes, yes very well then I will make sure everything goes according to plan Moody take Albus down to collect Sirius Black and Severus Snape," said Jack.

"Aye sir" said Moody as they left.

* * *

**The Cells - The Dungeons of The Ministry Of Magic**

It was well known that Albus Dumbledore got on famously with Mad Eye Moody. The man was well known for catching the most Death Eaters that night. He could see the mark on their arms so he knew who was a Death Eater and who was not.

"Snape you are free to go" grunted Moody opening the door magically.

"About bloody time" sneered Severus getting up his defences up already. He was snarled and sneered all the time to cover his true feelings. Right now he was covering up his horror he had felt at ending up in Azkaban. He had heard the Auror's going on about it and had been petrified. He had been praying that Albus would get there in time. He had almost given up hope until that very moment.

"Severus, I am sorry I just got them all convinced," said Albus softly.

"Its fine" said Severus shivering slightly. The Dementors had been down in the Dungeons of the Ministry of Magic where the cells are. He had experienced a little of what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't gotten him exonerated.

"Alastor go get Sirius and take him to the Potter's. I want to get Severus back to Hogwarts and get a hot chocolate down him" said Albus.

"Aye Albus I will see you later" said Moody as he walked on down.

Albus and Severus made their way back up; there he was given back his wand and everything they had taken from him. This included potions that were made and ingredients. He was a potions master he went nowhere without potions, ingredients or empty vials.

"Come on lets get you back" said Albus quietly he had personally had enough excitement for one night.

"Thanks Albus" said Severus emotionlessly.

"It's ok Severus now lets get to my office" said Albus as he apparated them both to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office - Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Tea, coffee or hot chocolate Severus?" asked Albus curiously.

"Hot chocolate please Albus" said Severus. He was freezing cold; the Dementors had been patrolling the cells. Chocolate helped so it was no wonder he was actually choosing it. He normally preferred black strong coffee but he wanted to get rid of the affects the Dementors had on him. He refused to let anyone see him weak in any shape or form.

"What's been happening?" asked Severus. He had been arrested before Albus had gotten back.

"Nick Potter somehow defeated Voldemort, and he has been marked my guess is that he is the one of the prophecy. However, I do not think Voldemort is gone for good" said Albus.

"A year old child defeating Voldemort that's unbelievable" said Severus. He drank the hot chocolate and let it do its work as he sat back a sigh left his lips. He was grateful that Lily had survived, angry that James Potter had survived and bloody excited that the Dark Lord was gone now for good. So many emotions he wasn't sure which one to settle for so decided to push them all down. He would sort through his raging emotions when he was alone, in his quarters.

"Yes but it was predicated…just happened a lot sooner than I ever imagined" said Albus.

"What about the twin?" asked Severus curious.

"Oh Lily saw everything, she was in the room when Voldemort cast the spell" said Albus. It wasn't an unusual thing, Voldemort liked to do that watch parents agony as they killed their children. Then turning his wand on them, and killing them. Voldemort liked to play mind games on his victims; it was a well known thing especially in the Order.

* * *

There we go! Another Chapter Edited What Do You Think? Will There be Horcrux's in this story or will we skip it and make Harry special? just able to survive the killing curse? immune to it? R&R Plz


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 4**

**Growing Up and Their Hogwarts Letters **

* * *

Nick and Harry grew up, worlds apart yet in the same household. Needless to say they both had very different lives. Harry had few toys and a small room. Nicolas had the love of a family, a big room, and anything he ever wanted. If anyone had even just spent one minute thinking about and watching Harry, they would have realized that Harry was extraordinary.

A couple of months after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry were, as usual feeding himself. He wrote his name across the dirty high chair tray, something no child could do. No one however paid the little boy a slightest bit of attention; his father just took his wand and the so-called mess, disappeared.

Many people were always in and out of Potter manor, the Weasley's were there a lot of the time, as well as many people from the Ministry including Madam Bones and her niece, Susan. Everyone knew about Nick Potter, since he was always in the newspapers. They never once thought about the other boy, who was a part of that family, sure they knew he had a brother. However they did not care. For it was not Harry that had defeated You-Know-Who, or saved the world.

* * *

By the time Harry and Nick were three, Harry had learned to do what no other child, at the tender age of three should do. He learned to look after himself, he bathed himself, looked after what toys he had, and read what books Nick did not read, that their parents had gotten him. He hid them under his bed, so nobody could take them away from him.

Harry never brought up that he was the one that defeated Voldemort. He knew that if he did they would not believe him, they were too wrapped up in thinking that his twin brother was the one that saved the world. They had celebrated every time Nick's name appeared in books, Newspapers and Magazines so far, there were twelve. All newspaper clippings, Magazines had been kept and hung in Nick's room. James and Lily also duplicated them, and put them up in their own room.

Remus and Sirius were there occasionally, but they were always mostly away doing work for something called the Order. Since they did not have families they volunteered to do most of the work. Everyone knew that the Dark Lord was not gone, so Albus had asked them too keep being nice to the werewolf's. So Sirius and Remus didn't have any time for him either. Occasionally Remus would speak to him, but Sirius always only wanted to see Nick. It seemed Sirius had forgotten he even had another Godson.

Lily had two strong women as Nick's Godmothers, Alice Longbottom and Amelia Bones. In addition to Sirius Black being his godfather; although Lily had wanted to use Remus. Harry did not have Godmothers; he only had a godfather Sirius Black.

* * *

Harry was always bored; he usually spent all his time in his room, reading what books he had over and over again. He could read perfectly. Thankfully two weeks later, his parents decided to get Nick his own library, from the money that people gave them, for Nick for saving the world. The Potter library was locked up as the children were still too young to read those kind of books.

It seemed Nick took after his dad, and did not want to read stories. Harry on the other hand was in heaven, all the books in there, most were picture books. He took one at a time, going back and fourth, reading all the books he could. Which was not hard to do, his parents never even thought about him. Or ever gave him the time of day, this however, pleased Harry; he knew he was different from his family. If they had been around, they would have seen a happy Harry smiling and laughing as he read the books. The books were Harry's escape from the world that deemed him unimportant.

The years slowly past, the hero-worshipping seemed to slow down, people saw Nick as an original boy. He did small bouts of accidental magic, however, nothing magnificent, like they imagined him to do. James and Lily did not see this at all; they continued to spoil their son. Alice had her second son with Frank; Lily was named Godmother, and James the Godfather. They named their second son Marcus Frank Longbottom. He was three years younger than Neville.

Neville and Nick were good friends, but not best friends. Nick loved Quidditch and play pranks. Neville was a quite person, like his father who liked to draw or play in the garden with his plants. He would have been the prefect playmate for Harry, if he had only paid the slightest bit of attention to the little boy.

Harry usually went up to the library every time people were around. Not that he was ever out of the library; he slept and ate his meals there. Some would think he lived there instead of having his own small room.

Harry and Nick were four when they saw their mother's stomach start to swell, then he over heard Nicolas being told, he was going to be a big brother. That his mum was pregnant, Nick had been so happy to hear he was going to have a brother or sister. However, it broke Harry's little heart when he heard and saw it. No matter how much he was used to it, it seemed to always hurt.

He had tried very hard to get his mothers attention, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, he had given in, and started trying to keep himself occupied. He had never truly been happy in his life before, no one seemed to care. He never really was a bubbly boy full of happiness; he was content with his books, but never happy.

* * *

When they were almost five, their sister was brought into the world. Her name was Roxy Lillian Potter. She had her mother's fiery red hair and her green eyes and Lily was over the moon. They would soon realize she had her temper too and her book smarts.

Harry and Nick were not identical anymore, while Nick's hair became a nest of mop hair, which seemed to be the Potter's only curse. Harry's hair had grew it stood just passed his shoulder blades.

Nick still got the most attention, and his brother and sister grew up. Roxy had been told night time story's about her brave heroic brother saving the world. It was no surprise when Roxy preferred spending time with Nick instead of Harry.

The only Harry had near to a friend and confidant was his journal. It was a book that never ran out; paper magically appeared in it when they ran out. His book was full, with sad and heart wrenching entry's that would have anyone crying. Remus had got it for his birthday, not surprising Nick's was unused.

Dear journal,

I looked out of my window today, I saw my brother again, with his friends. I wish I had a friend to play with, they all seem very happy, why am I hated so? Why am I ignored? No one ever says hello to me, it is as though I am invisible. They are playing a game called tag, they also have the cat my mother bought for Nick, I have always wanted an animal, and I am not even allowed to pet it. Nick punched me in the face for petting it, I was left with it, and no one cared. When Nick is hurt he is cleaned up and sorted, why do they hate me? I would do anything just to be seen for even a minute, I hate them for not noticing me, and I just wished they would love me. Love me as they love Nick it is not my fault I am not as noisy or fun at pulling pranks as him. I just do not know how, they never gave me a chance.

Harry

There are of course many, many more desperate, lonely entries in the journal as Harry grew older.

* * *

It was not long before the letters were coming. Minerva McGonagall had came over to see the Potter's, personally coming to give them their letters for school. She had always liked the Potter's; she favoured them, not that she would ever admit to it.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here? Come in and I will get some coffee ready" said Lily in surprise. She had not seen any of the teachers; since Dumbledore saw her the night Nick defeated Voldemort.

"I would like that, and I am here to personally give you, your children's Hogwarts letters" said Minerva a smile on her face.

"That's great, Nick has been looking forward to it, his father is not in enough and he doesn't get to play Quidditch often enough" said Lily shaking her head in amusement.

"So he takes after his father does he?" asked Minerva smiling too.

"Yes that's right, hang on a minute" said Lily.

"Sure" said Minerva.

"NICK, Get down here right now! Your Hogwarts letter has arrived" shouted Lily.

"I have two here" said Minerva confused.

"Ah you have Harry's he will probably get it later" said Lily shaking it off.

"Right here you go then" said Minerva handing them over. She thought that Harry was perhaps out and about, she had no idea how wrong she was.

"Ok, Nick here you go," he opened his envelops and began reading the contents within.

"Mr. Nick Sirius Potter,

We are happy to say you are accepted to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a list has been presented for what you will need, if you accept please write your name on the back of this paper. Send it away with an owl with your reply.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder and Secret keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags!

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS !

"I can't believe it! My Hogwarts letter is here! Mum can we go to Diagon Ally! Please mum! Can we go?" asked Nick jumping up and down.

"Oh Nick was there any doubt? You have been down since you were born," said James coming into the room. A proud smile lighting his face, he had so many things he wanted to give Nick before leaving.

"Yes we can go tonight! As a matter of fact, we will eat out and celebrate" said Lily smiling.

Minerva finished off her coffee and excused herself, departing after saying "I hope to see you in my house Mr. Potter" before apparating away once she was passed the wards surrounding Potter Manor. They had moved in after the events of Halloween not feeling safe in Godric's Hollow any longer.

* * *

They were ready to go, when Harry walked down the stairs an empty plate in his hand, he cooked his own meals most of the time now. His parents either did not care or did not see the deep sadness that lingered in the boys eyes.

"I will get your stuff, you're the same size is Nick, just stay here," said Lily as she made a Portkey for everyone.

"Ok" said Harry softly as he continued on his way as though it did not bother him.

He never called them anything if he could help it, they were his mother and father, but he could not bring himself to think of them as that. They were people that ignored him, and hurt him so much.

No one saw the sagging of Harry's shoulders, nor the loan tear that trickle its way out Harry's weary eye down his cheek, landing with a plop on the floor of Potter manor. His family did not even want him, it hurt more and more as the years past, he did not know why. He thought it would get better, if anything it got worse, the hollow ache in his heart, just got bigger until his heart was like a gaping wound.

* * *

Poor Harry! What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Invisible**

**Chapter 5**

**Getting A Wand **

* * *

Harry would never admit it, but he wanted his family very badly. However he could not bring himself to be someone he was not. His parents had come back later at night with brand new books and all, the only thing missing was a wand for him. The wand maker had not let James take one; there was only one wand for a wizard. He would need to see Harry to give him his wand, so James had finally given up, and told Ollivander that he would bring him as soon as he could.

Harry was excited about going to Hogwarts; he was finally getting away from his family. Perhaps if he got good enough grades his family would finally notice him. He would get better grades than Nick if it killed him. He would be the one getting celebrated next year. Smiling he dug into the books, they were very easy was all Harry could think; honestly he had read a similar book when he was eight or something.

"Oi, Harry, get down here, and bring your cloak! We are going to get your wand before I play Quidditch with Nick" yelled James up at him.

"I'll be down in a minute!" said Harry excitedly; he was going to get his wand. He had already read the first book and was starting his potions one.

Putting his cloak on, he got the best just like his brother and sister. However, he was not allowed to pick them out, Nick was, and he got the same. He never wore the same as Nicolas, unless it was accidental.

* * *

**Mr. Ollivanders Wand Shop Diagon Alley**

"Ah, Harry Potter, I thought I would have been seeing you the other week, but no matter you are here now, lets see what wand is truly yours" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes sir" said Harry walking up to the counter.

"How about this one, good for transfiguration, holly, and griffon feather 11 inches" said Ollivander giving the wand to Harry.

'Smash'

"Definitely not for you Mr. Potter" said Ollivander snatching the wand back.

"How about this one, 12 inch holly Centaur hair" said Mr. Ollivander.

'Thud, thud, thud, thud"

"Definitely not that one" said Ollivander, fixing the drawers that had come out.

"Ok how about this one, 10 inches and Chimera blood," said Mr. Ollivander.

'Crack…'

"Definitely not" said Ollivander repairing the huge crack Harry had made in his window.

"You are a tricky one Mr. Potter." said Ollivander

"Try this one! 11 inches, phoenix feather, griffon blood and unicorn hair, three difficult to find ingredients and an unusual combination," said Ollivander.

Grasping the wand wearily, the weariness was gone replaced by happiness, as the wand lit up and green, blue, red and silver as well as gold sparks came out of it. Blinking by the light of the colours coming from his wand he let out a sigh, he was not leaving without a wand after all.

"Well, there you go Mr. Potter, your prefect wand," said Ollivander giving Harry the box. School was tomorrow, no point in wrapping it up now.

"Great, come on then Harry lets get going," said James.

"Bye" said Harry shyly before leaving.

"Can I get an owl?" asked Harry seeing a beautiful owl in the window.

"I don't have the time, you can borrow Nick's if you need one" said James.

Harry did not reply, just bowed his head, a loan sigh leaving his lips. He had never been allowed something when he asked. Harry had to run to catch up with James, 'I have for a long time thought of him as James, he doesn't want to be my dad and I don't want him to be either' he thought.

"Right lets go home, you know the name," said James putting floo powder in Harry's hand.

"Potter Manor" yelled Harry he was gone in a flash of green flames.

By the time James got through Harry was no were to be seen, raising an eyebrow at his son's disappearances he shrugged it off. He had a son to go flying with, shouting for him they went out side.

"Nick, I'm back!" said James mischievously.

"Dad! You took ages! Where were you?" he demanded coming down.

"It took longer to get his wand, now come on before it gets dark," said James.

"Ok" said Nicolas.

* * *

**Harry Potter's Small Bedroom Potter Manor **

Harry watched them from the window, wondering how two twins could be so different. He had really tried, but being on a broom didn't thrill him. He had tried to pull pranks but found it held no enjoyment of turning someone's hair green. Perhaps it was because he had been the bunt of so many pranks from his family? Who knew? He did not like to be loud, he liked to be quiet and read.

Journal Entry

I got my wand today! It has three magical properties in it! It has Phoenix feather, unicorn hair and griffon feather! It is amazing, it is nice and light brown; the others all have dark brown ones. I asked for a familiar, I did not get one; the others all have owls or something of the sort. I would really like something to keep me company, I remember the time I asked for a cat, and I should have realized they would not let me have anything. I think I will be the only one going to school without anything for company. It still hurts when Father ignores me, I mean when Nick asked where he had been he replied that 'it took longer to get his wand' it was as though I was not his son. If Nick had asked for something he would have gotten it right away! I hate them I HATE THEM!

Harry

Harry quietly closed the journal before climbing into bed; they were going to be up early tomorrow. The only way he could relieve all the stress, worry and hate was through his journal. It had been his salvation over these years one thing he was grateful to Remus Lupin for.

* * *

What did you think? Will Harry ever forgive Sirius and Remus in the future?


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 6**

**I've made the entire year into one chapter for everyone to enjoy that's what's going to happen from now on. You might notice also that Ryan and Matt are no longer apart of the story. Harry and Nick only have one sibling a sister Roxy now. Too many siblings to deal with! so they have been completly obliviated from the story :P **

**Going To Hogwarts - Year One **

* * *

**Getting Ready To Go To Hogwarts - Potter Manor **

Indeed, he was woken up with Nick shouting for help, his mother answered his call as though Snakes were on her tail. Rolling his eyes Harry knew better than to think he would get back to sleep, he wanted to try none the less. His trunk was already packed; all he needed to do was get down the stairs before leaving for the Hogwarts Express. He did indeed fall back asleep without even really meaning too.

"Come on lets go!" was yelled a while later from James.

"Coming" replied the children.

Lily, James and Roxy were all going to see Nick off on the Hogwarts Express. They were going to miss their son/brother very much. Harry slept through the trampling noise as his brother and sister stomping down the stairs. Nick got his mothers help with his trunk and they were gone before they knew it.

"James I think we are missing something or someone" said Lily as they got the trolley loaded with Nicks things. The box was filled to the brim of toys and other things, five pairs of trainer, two pairs of school shoes, and lots of clothes. Then of course his books he needed for the year.

"Don't worry love, everyone is here" said James soothing his wife.

"Can I not go this year!" screeched Roxy,

"No! Your turn will come Roxy," said Lily not wanting her daughter to cry, especially not in public.

"Ok" said Roxy who was now six years old.

"Ok, now son go through," said James smirking proudly.

"Ok dad," said Nick standing up straight and proud before speeding off and disappearing through the barrier.

"Ok Roxy your next" said Lily looking proud.

"Mum DAD! You forgot HARRY!" yelled Roxy. When Lily and James finally appeared through the gateway.

"Oh no we forgot Harry," said Lily looking shocked.

"Don't worry I will get him, I'll just take him to Hogwarts. I'm not missing Nick's first take off on the Hogwarts Express" said James,

"Ok" said Lily kissing James and calming down as if she hadn't just left her son at home - alone.

* * *

**Potter Manor**

Harry woke up feeling better; when he heard silence in his room, he became worried. The house was never silent unless they were all out. This was more often than not, going down the stairs looking into the rooms as he went he did not see anyone. Thinking his family were hiding and waiting for him to regret falling asleep, he yelled,

"MUM DAD NICK?" yelled Harry.

They had left him alone but never like this before, he wanted to go to Hogwarts, what if they were not letting him go? Berating himself for falling asleep, he got his trunk down the stairs with difficulty hoping one of his family members would come back for him. Thinking the whole time, 'How could have my family have forgotten me? They left me home alone'.

* * *

**Potter Manor **

James quickly apparated home, before yelling for Harry, James found his son in the living area sitting on his trunk. Growling at the trouble Harry had caused, he always did one thing or another to annoy him. He shrunk Harry's trunk and asked.

"Why did you not come down?" asked James shaking his head in disappointment. Instead of enjoying watching the scarlet train go out of sight as soon as it left the station he had apparated back.

"I was asleep," said Harry truthfully.

"And I am the Minister of Magic" mumbled James under his breath but Harry heard it.

'He doesn't believe me?' thought Harry. His own father had practically accused him of lying, sagging he wondered if his family would ever really love him. He already knew that but he didn't like admitting it even to himself sometimes. He was after all only eleven years old.

"Let's go," said James.

Grabbing his son, he pulled him close and they were apparating before Harry knew it. He found himself at Hogwarts. Harry's favourite book was Hogwarts A History so he knew where he was right away.

"Why are we at Hogwarts? Could I not have taken the train with the others?" asked Harry quietly and softly.

"No, you missed it, and I can hardly apparate you onto the train," said James walking up the stairs.

"Albus, sorry about this he missed the train, can he stay here until the train comes?" said James coming in Harry behind him.

"Ah no problem and who is he?" asking Albus curiously.

"It's Harry Potter," said James with a smile.

"Ah, I must say he looks nothing like his twin," said Albus his eyes twinkling merrily. Although he was confused why James was saying HE instead of HIS SON.

"Yes, he seems to have missed the Potter looks," said James looking somewhat disappointed.

"It does suit him though," said Albus looking at his long hair.

"Yes it does," said James thinking 'thank god he looks nothing like Nick'.

"Its fine, why don't you sit down here Harry and have some lunch which is about to be served, the teachers will be here soon. And its fine James why don't you do what you have to do" said Albus merrily as always.

"Thanks Albus" said James as he left.

"So Harry are you looking forward to starting at Hogwarts?" asked the Headmaster as the food appeared.

"I'm looking forward to it very much Sir," said Harry respectfully surprised that someone was actually paying attention to him. Asking him about things, it didn't happen very often.

He had read upon Albus Dumbledore, the man was very talented and very powerful. He had done the wizarding world a great deal of good things.

"That's good, I will have someone show you around if you like" said Dumbledore "At least by then one of us will know our way around Hogwarts at the first day of Hogwarts" he finished.

"It should not be too hard sir, I've read Hogwarts A History it's great and it helps you out" said Harry with a small smile.

"You read that too did you? I read it not that long ago," said the Headmaster smiling himself.

"Yes sir I did" said Harry.

"Ah lemon tart cakes! I just love them, would you like one Harry?" asked the Headmaster.

"I would love a strawberry tart cake please," said Harry almost shyly.

"Ah love strawberry better than lemon do you? I love lemon, especially lemon drops or sherbet lemon, both Muggle candies very good if you don't mind me saying," said Dumbledore.

"Who is that?" asked Severus sitting down.

"Ah Severus, this is Harry, Harry this is Professor Snape, he will be…." said the Headmaster not getting a chance to finish his sentence.

"The Potions professor, I know sir I read about it," said Harry.

"Are you any good at Potions?" asked Severus bluntly looking at Harry curiously. Having no resemblance to his family, he had no idea he was talking to a Potter.

"I'm not sure about actually making them professor, but I'm very good at theory," said Harry.

"Ah Professor Flitwick!" said Albus, the professor in question had just gotten there.

"Hello Albus, Severus, and who is this? Is there any lunch for me?" asked Flitwick banishing his luggage to his rooms.

"Sure there is and his name is Harry," said Albus.

"I see, it's very nice to meet you Harry, my name is Professor Flitwick," said Flitwick cheerful as you please.

"Nice to meet you sir" said Harry shyly he had never met so many new people this fast.

"Severus, Poppy wants to talk to you," said the Headmaster turning to Severus. Once Severus had of course finished his lunch, knowing Severus would have left immediately as soon as he told him. With or without finishing his lunch and Albus didn't want that - Severus was far to skinny for his liking.

"I will go see her immediately," said Severus.

"Very well," said the Headmaster eating yet another lemon tart. His eyes twinkling brightly at the young man he thought of as a son, so much had changed in ten years.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express **

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad! Bye Roxy!" said Nicolas waving as the Hogwarts express took off.

Nick sat down in an empty compartment, he knew people would be looking for him, and he could not wait to be surrounded by people everyone would love him. Smiling as the door opened he found it was Ron.

"Hey Ron!" beamed Nick.

"Hey Nick I'm so glad I'm off to Hogwarts!" grinned Ron happily.

"You have a dirty smudge on your nose did you floo here?" asked Nick casually.

"Er, no" said Ron. Trying to get the 'smudge' Nick was talking about away not wanting to be embarrassed any longer. Perhaps he should have let his mum remove the dirty mark but he had been too excited.

"They are saying that Nick Potter is in this compartment. It must be you. Come with me and I will help you find the right sort of people," said Draco Malfoy.

"Sure what's your name?" asked Nick liking the sound of the boy and the way he was dressed.

"Names Draco, Draco Malfoy" said Draco smirking putting his hand out.

"As in the Death Eater, I'm sorry I don't associate myself with Death Eaters," said Nicolas shuddering, his reputation would be dragged through the mud.

"Very well then, you can hang around with Riff raff all day if you like," sneered Draco looking at Ronald Weasley in disgust. Didn't the Weasley hovel have a bath? He looked dirty.

"I would rather he than you," said Nick defensively.

"You will regret that Potter" said Draco as he walked out not bothering to shut the door.

"Sorry about that" said Nick.

"Its fine" said Ron.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" asked Hermione coming into the compartment.

"No I haven't I'm sorry I could not be of help" said Nick with a polite charming smile.

"It's ok, oh and by the way you have a dirty face, you could have at least washed," said Hermione before leaving the compartment the door sliding closed behind her.

"Excuse me," said Ron leaving the compartment. That was the second person to comment on it he was going to the bathroom right now.

He came back in ten minutes his face red from the scrubbing Nick presumed he had been doing. His face was now clean as was his hands, he looked much better. When Ron always came to his he was always clean, he wondered why he was dirty today.

"So do you think we will win the Quidditch cup this year?" asked Nick.

They both knew they would end up in Gryffindor, without more ado they began talking in more detail about Quidditch. In fact they spent the entire train ride talking about their favourite teams. Getting their school uniform on, or Ron putting his on properly, Nicolas' clothes were brand new and crisp making Ron's look about ten times second hand. There were a few things Ron envied about his best friend, his money and fame. It didn't stop him being friends with him though after all what better way to get recognized.

* * *

**Train Station Hogsmeade **

"Over 'ere firs years! Over 'ere" yelled Hagrid a lamp in his big huge beefy hands. "C'mon don' be shy now that's it come on, this way" the man lumbered away.

"O right no more than four ti a boat now go on" said Hagrid ushering them onto a boat. Hagrid had one to himself, and Nick got onto one he only let Ron on, he was not being squashed for anyone. Plus he deserved the extra room he was Nick Potter after all.

They all gasped when they got their first look at the ancient castle, even Nick could not help but gasp. The place was truly amazing, as his parents had described it to be in his bedtime stories.

James and Lily had spoiled Nick rotten, he got everything he ever wanted but he was polite and well mannered, well spoken. To everyone he was the perfect son; they did not even look at their other son not even once. They got off the boat shivering by now night had settled in and it was getting chilly.

Hagrid raised his big beefy hands and banged on the door, a teacher ushered them in, Hagrid saying 'ere is the first year's p'fesser'

"Thank you Hagrid" said McGonagall

"Follow me," she said, her hair in a tight bun she had a no nonsense look around her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor McGonagall the beginning of the year feast is about to begin, before you can help yourself to the delicious food you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin it will be your house for the next seven years, it will become almost like family. I will return shortly and make yourself presentable," said McGonagall.

"Move along now the sorting will start momentary," said McGonagall.

A silence over came the hall, Harry quickly and quietly joined the line of first years. He did not want to make an entrance; otherwise, he would just be accused of being jealous of his brother again.

Harry watched as the hat twitched. It then began to sing. Harry looked at it as if it had grown legs and could now walk. A sorting had that sung, that would give him a laugh when he needed one. He always needed a good laugh with the life he had been dealt.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,

your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

and I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

so try me on and I will tell you

where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Huffelpuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

those patient Huffelpuff's are true

and unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

where those of wit and learning

will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

those cunning folk use any means

to achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Do not be afraid!

Moreover, do not get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause broke out, whether for the song or just that it had ended was not known.

"When I call your name, place the hat on your head and sit down on the stool. Then you will be sorted into what house suits you best," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Susan!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry watched as the students marched, crept, or ran up to the dilapidated hat and placed in a house. He wondered what house he would go into, but he figured it would probably be Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Malfoy, Draco!"

SLYTHERIN!

"Patil, Pamda!"

RAVENCLAW!

"Patil, Parvati!"

GRYFFINDOR!

Then came Perks, Sally-Anne, and finally "Potter, Nick!"

Whispers broke out as he marched up to the hat and sat down. As if it was, a crime that he even had to be sorted at all. Every Potter had gone into Gryffindor since - ever.

"The Nicolas Potter?"

"He's here wicked?"

"Nick Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived! Cool"

"Hmm," a small masculine voice spoke in his mind. "Where to put you? You have a big head; you will do anything for what you want…Slytherin would be good for you… after all you are cunning and manipulative…"

"Not Slytherin! Please not Slytherin put me in Gryffindor please! My parents would kill me the public would crucify me if I end up in Slytherin!" pleaded Nick looking sick and panicked. Thankfully it couldn't be seen under the hat or they would have wondered what was going on.

"Hmm, very well then….better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheering was louder than ever, as Nick Potter got off the chair and smugly went to the Gryffindor table. His head held high, superior that he could once again get whatever he wanted. He had even talked the hat out of putting him somewhere he refused to think about. He wasn't Slytherin how dare the hat think such a thing.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry calmly walked over to the hat, hearing the gasps all around the hall. Not many people knew about him, after all. He was mentioned once in all the books and it was one sentence.

"The twin of Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I never knew he had a twin!"

"He has never been mentioned before, has he?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here, such ambition cunning when you need to be, you love your books and your thirst for knowledge yes…so much easier to place than your brother!" whispered the hat almost grinning widely at Harry Potter's mind.

"RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat finally.

Professor Snape's jaw had dropped unable to believe the child he had been speaking to earlier on was the child of James Potter. Looking between the twins, he noticed they looked nothing alike. He could tell by looking at Nick Potter that he was indeed a Potter. Looking at the other he saw hardly any resemblance to the Potter's on the boy at all, which was strange. He was not sure what to think of this Potter. He looked nothing like them and was not in Gryffindor. He decided to think more on it later on tonight when he could actually think.

* * *

**Nick and Ron - Gryffindor Table **

Ron was sitting next to Nick as usual they were best friends after all.

"So your brothers in Ravenclaw, strange. I guess it's just like the Patil twins," said Ron drinking a big swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, we have never gotten on. I think he is jealous of me being famous and all he will never amount to anything like I will one day, I am the hero of the people" said Nicolas proudly.

"Yes probably just a jealous prat," said Ron nodding and agreeing with him immediately.

"I will be writing home about him that's for sure, everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor for as long as the Potter line has been going," said Nicolas sounding disappointed.

"I know my whole family has been in Gryffindor for ages too" said Ron in understanding.

Nick smiled perhaps Ron understood him more than he thought, nodding his head. He had been best friends with Ron sure, he was great to hang around with. Loved Quidditch as much as him, but he hadn't known Ron understood him like that before.

* * *

**Harry - Ravenclaw table**

The first years were already talking to each other, getting to know each other. Harry was not sure what he was supposed to do or say, he had never had a friend before. He sat eating his dinner when someone asked him a question he was answer it, mostly they wanted to know questions about his brother.

"What's your brother's favourite colour?"

"What's your brother's favourite subject?"

"Why are you not in Gryffindor beside your brother?"

"What happened that Halloween night? How did your brother destroy you-know-who?"

That was just many of the questions shouted at him; Harry was getting annoyed with them all. The worst thing was he did not know the answer to any of the questions, he knew he would not have told them anyway. He felt like bursting into tears no one really cared about him, it was only about his brother. Even his own house mates were not even looking at him twice, sighing he sat there morosely eating his dinner.

The night for Harry seemed to last forever, but to everyone else the time went fast and before they knew it Dumbledore stood up, giving them a warm friendly good night, telling everyone to have a good sleep.

"Now before bed, the school song!" cried Headmaster Dumbledore.

The Slytherin students as well as the staff remained silent as the rest of the school made fools of themselves by singing the school song. Hoggie hoggie hog wash. Nick Potter sang it along with everyone else; Severus however saw that Harry Potter stayed silent through the entire thing.

The song ended to a slow funeral march compliments of two twin redheads over at the Gryffindor table, who people knew as Fred and George Weasley, the resident pranksters. Harry was glad that it was over he just wanted to go to bed, and sleep get away from all the trying questions.

They were trailed up to Ravenclaw tower; Harry did not as much as gape when the stairs budged. When they got to the first floor the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's changed directions going to their towers. The Ravenclaw prefect gave a huge long lecturing welcome. Harry did not even bother listening to them, his eyes were on the books, and he could not wait to read them that was for sure.

The lights soon went out leaving the place in darkness; the best rooms had a sky above them. Harry had snuck in before someone could beat him to it, shutting the door there was only one bed so assumed it was for one person. It did say first year across the door, he made sure it was locked before falling asleep.

He was never aware that the snobbish, most selfish know it all Ravenclaw had demanded the head boy and prefects to get her into the room. They tried but they could not open the door, telling her to find herself another room. When they had left the name, Harry Potter came upon the door the room was now officially his for the year. His name was written across the door, so there was no going back.

The girl had screamed in rage, banging on the door telling him to open the door. That if anyone deserved the room it was her. Thankfully, Harry did not hear a world of it he just lay there asleep obvious to the world. At least he wouldn't have to put up with his house members asking questions about his brother all year.

* * *

**Harry - Ravenclaw Tower Hogwarts**

Soon everyone was wakening up for their first day at school, yawning Harry woke up. Getting a shower, he dressed and got all his new books, which he had read millions of times already. He used some spells on his bag to make it feather light and a bottomless pit.

Coming out of his room he made sure that it could only open to his magic, he did not want anyone raiding his personal things. Who knows what they would do, steal them and make him do things, like answer their questions regarding his brother. He then started his way to the Great Hall.

He took twenty minutes to get there, he had gotten lost three times before finally getting it correct. The Great Hall was already full of people no one even so much as looked when Harry walked in; this did not bother Harry at all. He was used to this kind of use to this treatment, slipping in beside a boy he did not know he got his timetable.

Harry had seen the family owl delivering a letter to his brother; he was not surprised but saddened when nothing came for him. He had not really expected anything but was hurt that they would or could not even congratulate or even tell him how disappointed they were. Harry really hated being ignored being shouted at was much better.

He was able to sit and eat breakfast longer than the others, only just getting their timetables they had to go and find their dorms again. Harry already had all the books he would need for the year in his bag.

'I have most of my classes with Slytherin, its better than Gryffindor I suppose. The less I have to do with my brother the better.' thought Harry as he continued reading his timetable.

Putting it in the front of his bag so he would always be able to see it, he then began wondering what Transfiguration was going to be like. He wondered what McGonagall would be like; it would be an easy class he had learned Transfiguration ages ago.

'I best head up now, it might take me a while to get there' thought Harry nodding his head he got up. Grabbed a bit of toast smeared it in jam he walked from the Great Hall and made his way to class.

* * *

**Transfiguration Classroom Hogwarts **

Surprisingly he found the Transfiguration classroom pretty easily; he then went to the very back of the class and took his book out as he waited for the class to start. He had to stop himself from laughing when his brother and Ron stumbled in looking a mess also very late.

"Thank god she is not here," said Ron sitting down, there were only two seats left and they were right at the very front.

"Perhaps I should turn you into a pocket watch so at least one of you may be on time" said Professor McGonagall sounding annoyed scaring them as she returned back to normal from her cat animagus form.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall it was Ron's fault," said the Boy Who Lived giving the woman a charming smile.

"Very well sit down, now I want you to hand out what is in that box" said McGonagall pointing at Thomas and then to the box with her wand.

"Yes ma'am" said the boy sliding from his chair.

"Now I want to welcome you all to Transfiguration my name is Professor McGonagall and I want you to work very hard in this classroom I wont accept anything less" said Professor McGonagall her bun in her hair making her look more intimidating as her drawn lips.

As soon as Thomas sat down, everyone having a match she got up and started talking to everyone again. The students all listening as she spoke she had an aura around her that told everyone she would have no nonsense in her class not that anyone could see Aura's.

"Now I want everyone to take out their books and read the first chapter, I will award any house 20 points if they can transfigure their match on their first try. Not that it will happen mind you no one has ever been able to do it in all my time working here," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well done Nick, just a little more and it will be totally changed, if you can then I will award you five points for trying," said Professor McGonagall smiling slightly.

Of course Nick was good at Transfiguration, they both were actually but Nick got all the help he needed Harry had to do it himself. The reason she did not expect anyone to get it was because parents do not teach their children Transfiguration. Not many people liked Transfiguration, James Potter was great at it and his son had taken after him though. The purebloods were too busy learning Latin and dining lessons, pureblood lessons and Dark Arts to learn anything like Transfiguration.

Harry himself had done it almost immediately no one noticed him, or even the blue sapphires that dropped into the point's glass on the wall that was a duplicate of the one in the Great Hall. The name Harry Potter 20 points and the reason -getting his match on the first go appeared on the record of house points. Not even his partner notice, trying to get it himself his total concentration was on the match.

"Very well done five points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter" said Professor McGonagall.

She had not even looked at the other side of the room she would have seen a Muggle born had gotten it before Nick as well. She had bushy hair and big teeth not that big but big. She seemed disappointed when the teacher did not look at her.

Harry looked away in disgust thinking 'teachers pet'. He hated people like that; his brother was like that too. Expecting praise for everything he did, it was pathetic and annoying. He could not help but think 'she has a lot to learn, no one will praise her not when Nick Potter was around that is for sure' he would shaking his head.

The bell soon rung and everyone packed up and began leaving, she thought only one person had gotten their match turned, picking them all up, she realized with a frown that three people had gotten their match into a needle. She did not have any idea who it was; she was suddenly looking forward to this year three promising students all in one class. She would need to figure out who they were before awarding five points to them. She did not realize she had spent the whole class trying to help Nick get his match right. She knew he would need all the help he could get, she knew of the prophecy, Albus and James kept nothing from her.

* * *

They then went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry just wanted to laugh it off as a joke. He just hoped the professor was playing with them the first day; he was a complete stuttering fool. Harry had gone to the back of the classroom already annoyed and began reading a book. An enchanted quill writing down everything his teacher said. Waiting until he had finished talking before it wrote it down, otherwise it would have been a wad of parchment full of squiggly lines and letters. He just read them on his way to Charms, learning more from parchment that the man's stuttering mouth.

Charms was great, the teacher and Harry's Head of House was chipper. Small but chipper, always happy and Harry decided he liked him. This time they were reading books again, however the Charms books were much larger than the Transfiguration and spells were harder too. Harry spent the rest of the class reading his book; however, Nick managed to do the spell within minutes. Nick's mother had taught him how to do it; Harry knew how to do it too but did not want any attention to be drawn to him so kept still.

He was not going to be getting letters sent to him telling him how much an attention seeker he was. He remembered one time he had been little he had tried out the broom, he had been flying really good and Nicolas had yet to do it and his father had just called him an 'attention seeker'. His brother had hit him on the face that time. Nicolas was a good flying but nothing like Harry, Harry was the better flier and even Nicolas had to admit that, he was just a jealous prat. He had to be good at everything, if he was brought up believing that why would he think otherwise. Despite how good Harry was he wasn't a flying fanatic just a natural.

Next came Potions, which was with the Huffelpuff's, no class with his brother, thank goodness. Sliding into the Dungeons he started reading his book waiting on everyone else coming in. They did not seem to want to come into the Dungeons and none sat near him, he wondered what the hell was going on. He was right at the back and he knew they were avoiding the front. Shrugging his shoulders he hid behind his book, he had extra room for all his things, him having the entire bench to himself. He found he liked that just fine so none of them needed to bother sitting next to him.

Just then, the door banged open.

"Potion's on the blackboard begin," snapped Severus sitting down.

He did not torment the Huffelpuff's or the Ravenclaw's as much as he tormented the Gryffindor's in his Slytherins classes. The Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff classes were the best and most peaceful classes.

He did not have to act in this class at all; he knew that when Voldemort came back he would have to be harder. He knew that Voldemort did not just recruit Slytherins but people from every house. He was under no illusions like everyone else; he knew Voldemort was coming back. That's why he acted that way; of course, Dumbledore knew Voldemort was not gone, as did McGonagall as well as the Potter's.

He was startled when he read the register and realized Harry Potter was in his class. Looking for the boy, he found him in the corner of the room, brewing his potion with patience he had only known himself to show for the subject. He was still not sure what to think of the boy.

Even if he thought the boy was all right, he could hardly be caught being nice to the twin of the Boy Who Lived. Mind you, he could just tell Voldemort he was corrupting the boy that would work. Severus shook his head he hated thinking about Voldemort coming back it just made him in a really bad mood. Sighing he decided not to think about the boy anymore, looking away he barked at the students who went to add wrong ingredients into their Potions.

Harry had seen his Potions teacher looking at him, no one had ever stared at him so long that it was making him uncomfortable. He shuddered lightly on what would have happened if he had been picked up and hailed the hero. He did not think he could have put up with it, he did not know how his brother put up with it.

* * *

At dinner his brother was the talk of the day, looking over he saw that his brother was red and looked ready to explode. Frowning he wondered what the hell had happened, listening to the Ravenclaw's talk he found out what happened.

….Professor Snape was down right nasty to him…

….Asked him potion questions he did not know…

…..I knew them though so did a Muggle born girl with bushy hair….

'That girl is getting on my nerves I just hope she keeps her nose out of my business thank goodness I don't have her in many of my classes,' thought Harry shaking his head. Oh how he felt like strangling the Muggle born girl. Although Harry found it amusing how his brother could not answer the questions, didn't he read his books?'

He soon found out what questions it was that he did not answer.

…did not know what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood stupid….

'Asphodel and wormwood? Isn't that the draught of the living death? I'm going to check it up.' thought Harry.

…Didn't know where to find a beozer…

'That's stupid! Its in the second page it tells you it would save you from most poisons it's the second ingredient you learn about in one hundred herbs and ingredients I know he has the book,' thought Harry wondering what was going on his brother was not that daft was he.

….The last one was easier it was a trick question, about the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane…

'What?' Harry blinked oh his brother was so stupid that was way easily, 'the questions went from hard to easy. Oh, no wonder the Ravenclaw's think he is stupid! It's the same bloody plant no wonder Snape was pissed' thought Harry.

Before anyone knew it, it was a day before the flying lessons with someone named Madam Hooch. Harry was looking forward to it, right now, he was walking along the Quidditch pitch, and no one was around. Wanting a taste of flying again, he took out the broom. No one here was going to tell him he was being an attention seeker. He could fly for a few minutes; he was going to pretend to be crap at it during class. It had been along time since he had been on one, his fathers row had made him never want to go on one again. He was not attention seeker and he never would be.

"UP" yelled Harry.

The broom came upon his hands, climbing onto the broom he started flying, he did not know it was against the rules, it only said that no child is allowed their own broom. Not that they were not allowed to ride any broom, he started doing twist and turns relishing the freedom it brought him. He did not like Quidditch but flying was alright. He didn't see anything exciting about it or worth gossiping over. What he did like was the freedom he felt while riding for a few minutes, he still preferred a good book though.

"POTTER!" yelled McGonagall.

Swearing silently, he took off, thinking maybe if he disappeared that the woman would not know and think it was not him. Who was he kidding she had yelled Potter, banishing the broom he ran to the library and buried his nose in the book.

* * *

**Another Injustice At The Hands Of The Wizarding World **

He had spent the rest of the day in the library, now it was dinnertime. He was just turning a corner when he heard his brother's voice with other people. Halting in his step, he listened to their conversation.

"No she just told me I've been made the youngest seeker in a century," said Nick smirking.

"But we were with you! You did not go flying so what the hell happened?" asked Ron sounding confused.

"I went by myself a while ago," said Nick lying.

Harry's jaw dropped so McGonagall had thought he was Nicolas, now his credit was going to his brother again. Slumping against the wall he stopped the tears from welling down his face. Crying made no difference, nobody cared, ever. It was best not to cry over anything he had learned that the hard way. Why does everything he do always get turned into some accomplishment for his brother. First Voldemort and now this and many other bouts of accidental magic.

No longer feeling hungry he went back up to his dorm, he did not want to hear any of the celebrations that Nick Potter was on the Quidditch team. Them all thinking he was stupid and nothing, that his brother was the best. That was the last thing he wanted. Locking his room he spent the night stopping himself succumbering to the agony, he had no homework to complete he had already done it.

* * *

**Halloween - The Feast - Hogwarts **

Before everyone knew it, Halloween was upon them, Harry was dreading it, listening and looking at the happy original people talking about Halloween. He had never really celebrated. He knew he could get away with not being there they after all didn't care.

He hid in his room, until he heard the footsteps of his house thud into nothingness. It didn't take long for Harry to get bored, looking in his trunk he realised he had read everything. Getting out his card, which allowed him to check books out of the library, he headed there. His favourite place in the whole school.

He was intent on going to the library he didn't hear the thudding until it was close. Shocked he fell when the very corridor shook with each step the thing took. Wondering what on hell a giant or Troll was doing in the school he backed away.

"Conjunctiva" yelled Harry wide-eyed knowing this beast would kill him, even more shocked when he realized it was a troll in the school.

Harry only realized he should not have done it, if anything the troll had became worse; the walls were getting the worst of it. Thinking of another spell he could use he decided on one, pointing his wand he yelled a spell one he had learned from a potions book he had found. He had found it among the used Potions books when he had forgotten his one period. He had taken it and the book he was using for his first year. He knew it was a sixth year Potions book, but he loved potions enough to take it. Seeing what the book contained he never gave it back Potions would be so easy with the scribbling margins. Nobody would miss it after all, it was just a used book stuffed in a drawer for when others had forgotten their books.

"Levicorpus" he shrieked putting as much magic into it as he could.

The troll was upside down within seconds; however, Harry could not keep the spell going, the troll was too heavy and with a thud, the troll fell on its head. He saw the crunch as the Trolls neck snapped in half, it was hanging open green Troll blood leaking everywhere. Gagging at the sight he quickly ran from the scene. If he was found there Nick would write home, he really didn't want a Howler from home calling him an attention seeker not in front of everyone.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore locked the entrances to the common rooms, knowing who ever was out had killed the troll. He wanted to know who had that kind of magic to kill a fully-grown mountain troll.

"Everyone not in their common room come down to the Great Hall immediately" said the headmaster his voice angry.

Harry and others who had not been in their common room's came in one by one guilty. First, to go in was a teary-eyed Hermione Granger, followed by Ronald Weasley and Nick Potter. Last but not least Harry Potter.

"Where any of you near the Troll at all?" asked the Headmaster his eyes not twinkling.

"We were sir," said Ron and Nick. They had seen the troll and had bolted when the beast had given a huge grunt.

"And what were you doing down there?" asked Dumbledore his voice cold and hard.

Nick had to find himself out of trouble! He just needed to he had never been in trouble before and did not want to be now. So he told the Headmaster everything his voice apologetic and head lowered not looking up.

"I'm sorry headmaster, you see Ron had been unkind to a Muggle born girl named Hermione and a girl called Parvati told someone that she was crying in the bathroom, we met a troll I did what I had to do to stop it" said Nick.

"Bit far from were you were meant to be was it not" said Severus sneering.

"Yes sir, we got lost," said Ron his flaming red hair matching his face that was now bright red.

"Very well twenty points for facing the Troll but detention with McGonagall for disobeying my Orders" said the Headmaster his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks sir" said Nick and Ron sharing wide-eyed looks.

"What spell did you use?" asked Severus eyebrow raised.

"Levitating spell sir," said Nicolas quickly coming up with a spell. He had just learned it in class that week so it was the spell on the forefront of his mind. It just happened to be similar to the one really used so no one could tell he was lying least of all Dumbledore since he hadnt looked up.

"Is your potions book new?" asked Severus stalking forward towards his prey.

"Sir?" asked Nick raising his head confused.

"Is your potions book new?" repeated Snape talking slowly deliberately.

"Yes sir, my mother bought it," said Nick confused.

"Very well" said Severus smirking. So Potter hadn't killed the Troll he was lying after all. He knew the affects of his own spell; it had a very unique signature even if it was similar to the Wingardium Leviosa signature. Dumbledore didn't realize that but he had as soon as it was examined.

Therefore, it was definitely not Nick Potter, so he had taken credit for someone else's work interesting. He was curious to know who had his book he even be aware of those spells. He would need to check his Slytherins; only his Slytherins would act like they were. Doing something running and not telling anyone what they had accomplished.

Harry knew that the book belonged to Severus Snape as soon as he had asked. After all the spell had been in the book and the spell did not exist. So he was the Half Blood Prince, smirking he found that information interesting, very interesting indeed. His mother had been a Prince then, no wonder he was good at Potions, Princes had been known for their Potions. He had read books and books full of Potion making Prince's had made.

Nothing was said after that night; Severus however was getting frantic none of his Slytherins had his book. He could not believe he had left it somewhere else someone could have gotten their hands on it. There were spells in there that could kill someone within seconds without the counter curse if he did not find it they might try them. It would be his fault, someone else dying because of him even indirectly.

* * *

Harry could not help but think bitterly 'The first Quidditch match of the season is next, can life get any worse? Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? I was riding that broom! How could she have mistaken me for my brother? We don't have the same hair length for starters.' with a sigh he sat back and ate his breakfast. Looking over at the table he watched as the head of Slytherin went over to his brother and say something. He was not sure what it was but Snape seemed to hate his brother, he was glad that the man did not hate him like his brother. He seemed to take points from him and humiliate him every chance he got.

He was just glad someone did not blindly love his brother, sighing he wondered what people would think of his brother. Was his parents coming to watch or what? Just as he thought that the doors opened, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach he realized it was his parents. He swallowed hard as he watched his brother get pats on his back from their father, pats he should have gotten, and cuddles from his sister and mother. Cuddles that should have been his. He exploded in anger making every single goblet in the Great Hall erupt, pumpkin juice spraying everywhere.

The Headmaster just waved his wand, the goblets were repaired, and juice poured into them once more. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, Harry was sitting panting at the Ravenclaw table, and it had been a long time since he had released that amount of magic. No one had seen, thankfully. Harry had been thinking since the whole seeker incident and could not help but think that it was much better not being seen. His parents coming, hugging his brother, and congratulating him had brought the bitter hate back. Fame or not his parents should have been the ones proud of him; it had been him after all.

"Harry, get over here," said James as they got up to leave the hall.

"What?" asked Harry once he was there.

"You are coming with us to watch your brother play, up in the teacher's box," said James taking his sons shoulder. Nick was already gone, presumably to get changed; the others all made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

Severus upon seeing the Potter family his hate started bubbling up, watching Harry with his family he began hating him. He was a Potter whether he was in Ravenclaw or looked like one or not. Snarling he too left, he hoped his Slytherins beat the Gryffindor's; he had a bet on with McGonagall so they had better win.

Severus had congratulated the Potter boy. He had been surprised at how nervous the boy had been. However, said Potter boy was nervous because he knew he was not that good at Quidditch. He knew it had been his brother, but the thought of fame held him from telling the truth.

Harry reluctantly sat in the teacher's box with his family, sitting the furthest he could away from them without being too obvious about it. Just then, the Gryffindor that was commentating on the match started speaking through the enchanted microphone.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season…..Slytherin verses GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Lee Jordan.

"First out the Gryffindor's that is Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angela Johnson, Oliver Wood….and the brand new seeker none other than our very own boy who lived NICK! POTTTTTTER!"

"Next up the Slytherins, Miles Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, Marcus Flint, and Higgs Adrian Pucey and Montague" said Lee Jordan lacking the proper enthusiasm.

"I want a nice clean game" Hooch said her cat like eyes taking every player in demanding them to listen to her.

The referee, Madam Hooch blows the commanding whistle; the war drums have been struck. The battle has begun. The long wooden box is kicked open, the Bludger and Snitch are released and off they go. Another whistle blows, the Quaffle is thrown up.

Another voice breaks through the swarm of cheers radiating the pitch. "And Flint grabs the Quaffle first; he dodges Bell, ducks a Bludger courtesy of Fred Weasley or was that George. Flint shoots, Wood moves to save it. Come on Wood. NO! Wood has to jump away to avoid the Bludger shot by Bole. Flint scores 10 - 0 Slytherin."

"Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle, passes to Bell who throws it to… Intercepted by the Slytherin Chaser Warrington who passes to Flint. He scores 20 – 0 Slytherin." Three quarters of the stand masses boo loudly stomping their feet roughly in protest. The green and silver-attired crowd yelled their support.

"No sign of the Snitch so far. Nick Potter, Gryffindor's new Seeker is riding the brand new state of the art Nimbus 2000. The best broom on the market today..."

The sound was cut off shortly. A reprimand of "Jordan comment on the match, not the broom." McGonagall voice snapped.

Lee Jordan, third year Gryffindor murmured a nonplus, "Sorry, Professor." Dancing away from McGonagall reach. The play by commenting began again. "And the snakes steel the Quaffle again. The Weasley twins hit a Bludger each at the Slytherin chaser Montague. They miss. He scores. 30 - 0 Slytherins."

Twenty minutes pass. The green army has clearly taken a commanding lead. The score has advanced to 120 - 10 Slytherin. "Johnson has the Quaffle, let's hope she can keep it together to begin a come back. Go Johnson show those snakes. Bletchley, Slytherin Keeper is his with a Bludger in the stomach. Nice aim Fred. Bell scores. 120 - 20 Slytherin. Bletchley is still in game, shaking off the effects of the hit." Jordan continued several warnings from McGonagall filled the stadium.

"Is that the Snitch?" Lee asks excitedly, cutting off the Transfiguration Professor. The stands silence, looking intently at the Seekers. "Potter dives, heading fast to the ground. The Slytherin seeker dives down Higgs overtakes Potter. Higgs pulls up and Potter darts back up missing the ground by mere inches, the Snitch has disappeared once again."

A half hour passes, Slytherin still dominant. The Slytherin Beaters had stepped up their attack. Bole and Derrick were blasting the Bludger at the Gryffindor's, double teaming the chasers. The Weasley twins were too busy protecting their fellow team mates from bodily harm to break up Slytherin advances. The score soared to 250 - 30 Slytherin. The mighty lions were loosing spirit; their pride had taken a major bruising.

Higgs was making slow circular passes, looking for the Snitch. Occasionally he would dart down into a sharp dive to break up a Gryffindor play.

Everyone watched in horror as Nick Potter's broom gave a violent jerk. Or mostly everyone, the Slytherins could not give two sods.

Then another.

The broom would not respond to Nick's commands. It was as if it had a mind of its own. And it wanted it's rider off NOW.

"Potter seems to have lost control of his broom. I guess the Gryffindor's were wrong to use a first year. Shows why there's a rule against it." Jordan stated for those few who hadn't already noticed.

The stands had noticed. A silence fell over the field. Confusion and murmurs grew as time passed. Flint signalled his Beaters to take out Wood. Two Bludger hit the Gryffindor Captain / Keeper, knocking him unconscious and off his broom.

No one was paying attention, eyes fixated on the Boy-Who-Lived dangling on his Nimbus 2000 broom. Flint seized the Quaffle; they couldn't miss such a brilliant opportunity to ensure they won this match.

260 - 30 Slytherin.

Nick's broom bucked to the right. The raven haired boy held on looking petrified.

270 - 30 Slytherin.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the teachers his eyes begging for his parents to do something. Every time his friends and admirers tried to help, he would be jerked further up.

290 - 30 Slytherin. Flint was enjoying tossing the Quaffle through the three rings with no resistance.

Suddenly Higgs spotted the snitch, diving after it he paid no mind to the boy who was barely clinging to his broom.

300 - 30 Slytherin.

Higgs was flying blindingly fast after the Snitch. Right. Left. Right. Down. Up. Down. Left. He diligently followed the little golden ball.

310 - 30 Slytherin.

Nicolas Potter was following, trailing far behind. Suddenly getting control over his broom, his father had accidentally gotten in Quirrell's way trying to help his son.

320 - 30 Slytherin.

Higgs was nearly there, the gold ball was twitching within a few inches from his reach.

330 - 30 Slytherin.

The Seeker clutched his fingers around the winged menace. Higgs smirked, the Slytherins had won. Harry felt like jumping for joy, his brother had been proved he was not the best however; he kept his cheers to himself knowing the trouble he would be in.

A crowd had already gathered, waiting for heroes. The army dressed in red and gold trudged off the battlefield, battered and worn, they had lost.

* * *

"I thought you said he was good?" asked Severus sneering.

"He was Severus, perhaps its just nerves," said McGonagall

"Could it not have been the other Potter?" asked Severus suddenly, causing Harry to stiffen and pray McGonagall did not listen, he did not care anymore, and Gryffindor's lost either way.

"Harry doesn't fly, he has never been on a broom in his life" said James sneering at Severus.

"Strange that, he was when we did flying practice," said Madam Hooch.

"There is a first time for everything, excuse me I want to see if my son is alright" said James running to catch up with his wife and children.

"Well you owe me 20 galleons Minerva," said Severus smirking as he made his way from the stands leaving.

* * *

Christmas was upon them all before they knew it, everyone signing up to stay did. Harry signed up to stay but his brother was going home, to their parents. Harry would rather stay, they would not miss him anyway, plus he wanted to learn more magic. What better way than to stay over Christmas and read all the time. He wondered briefly if he would get any presents, he knew his parents had forgotten last year, they had given him some of his brother's presents. He would have been stupid not to see his brother's name on the name tag.

He got his first detention from Snape; Severus was getting more and more suspicious about the boy. He could not point his finger on what it was, however he had not been able to serve that detention. Dumbledore had wanted him up to talk, probably about his precious boy who lived; it was getting on his nerves. His last nerve at that.

So Harry had been forced to serve detention with his brother, his friend, and Draco Malfoy. Harry walked away from them, even though he had been told to go with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was just a coward, who hid behind a tree just inside the forbidden forest.

He was not far from his brother, out of no where an agonizing pain hit his forehead. It was worse than a migraine or any headache he had ever had, he fell to his knees. However, the pain started receding slightly. Looking up he gasped seeing a black shadow over his brother, he knew it was Voldemort.

Of course his brother was not grasping his forehead; he was not the boy who lived so there was no connection. He had no idea that the black thing was Voldemort; however, seconds later he could hear hooves. The Centaur was there to rescue him; he stayed away but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"What was that?" Harry heard his brother ask.

"Do you know the properties of Unicorn Blood?" asked the Centaur

"No," said his brother. Harry snorted. He knew that one; he was thinking it as the Centaur said it.

"It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Firemen the Centaur

Harry could not help but frown 'who would choose such a life'

"So?" was all his brother said?

"There is only one person who would do this, to survive long enough to get into Hogwarts" said Firenze.

"So?" asked his brother again looking annoyed.

Harry however, grasped what the Centaur was trying to tell his brother. Voldemort! There must be something in the school that would give him his body and life back. What could that be? There was nothing that could do that was there? There was only one thing he could think of, the Philosopher stone, but even then that belongs to Nicolas Flamel, why would he put it in Hogwarts.

Slowly the pieces made sense, the break in at Gringotts, then the stone being taken to Hogwarts. Flamel obviously didn't think the stone was safe, but Voldemort should not be able to get into Hogwarts. The castle was said to be the safest place on the planet. However, he didn't know by the end of the year he would be changing his mind.

"Here is Hagrid, this is where I leave you Nick Potter, good luck, your going to need it" said the Centaur leaving.

Harry stood there unable to believe what he had just heard; he wondered how thick his brother was. Perhaps he would put them together later; right now he had to get back to the others. He didn't want to stick in the Forbidden Forest anymore, the last thing he needed was Voldemort finding out that it was really him that was the boy who lived. He would, when he is screaming in pain clutching his bloody scar!

"Goodbye" said Nicolas walking towards Hagrid the monster in the cloak was already forgotten.

"Where is ya brover" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know, I was not with him, Ron ended up wandering off, and I don't know where the others went" said Nicolas.

"We'll come on then le's get lookin' for them" said Hagrid holding a huge lantern.

* * *

He saw a Unicorn it was bleeding the silvery blue blood glinting in the moonlight, and quite badly, he knew some healing spells and hoped they would work. Trying them it did work but only a little, biting his lip he didn't want to see such a beautiful animal die. Just then he remembered the potion he had made, quickly diving into his bag he pulled out a healing potion. It was a simple healing potion, not difficult to make, but with the HBP potions book he was able to brew it.

Pouring the potion on, he watched as the wound closed, sighing thankfully he looked at the unicorn for the first time properly. He was in awe of the beautiful pearly-white mane, and its long slender legs. Slowly but not threateningly he started stroking the Unicorn softly, he could not help but think 'they are so white that it makes snow seem greyish colour'

He was surprised the Unicorn didn't move it was well known that Unicorn's only liked women's touch. Mostly pure women's touch, however, the Unicorn didn't move and let him pet her.

Quickly putting everything away, he was awed when a golden hove came up and cut her skin. Harry was awed, no one had ever been given Unicorn blood freely, shaking he gathered only a one container of it, after all the Unicorn had lost a lot of blood. He tucked the potion bottle safely away, he would carry it always.

"Goodbye" was all Harry said, before running until he heard voices, it was Hagrid he could never miss place that loud voice for anyone else.

"I'm here is detention over? By the way the hurt unicorn is over there" said Harry pointing in its direction.

"Oh dear," said Hagrid lumbering over to the hurt Unicorn, they got there to see it getting up on unsteady feet and trotting back into the forest, dipping its head slightly. Harry knew it was at him but both Hagrid and Nick thought it was directed at Nick Potter the boy who lived. He was after all golden and pure and the Unicorn was able to sense that, Harry seethed but didn't say anything.

Finding Draco and Ron they went back to school, detention was over. They all went to their bed glad to be out of the forbidden forest. Away from the strange creatures, although Harry just wanted to hide into the shadows, he hated people looking at him. Especially the way Dumbledore looked at him in disappointment and Snape's searching look.

* * *

Harry knew immediately what was happening when he saw Dumbledore leaving, and the look Quirrell was giving the Headmaster's retreating back. Frowning, he followed Quirrell; he knew that Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head. After feeling it constantly aching all the time it was hard not to.

Harry followed, until he knew that Quirrell was in a place no one would look for him, stunning him levitating him to an unused classroom. He took away Quirrell's wand, and locked the door with three locking spells even Quirrell wouldnt be able to unlock without a wand. He then took off, unaware that his stupid brother and friends were going, into a maze not because of Voldemort but because of Dumbledore manipulations. He wanted to test Nick Potter; he wanted to know if he would be able to take on Voldemort when the time came.

They got through the devil's snare after getting passed the dog, and through Flitwick's charmed flying snitches, passed the troll that was already dead to the world, then passed the chess set, Ron ending himself up unconscious. Of course Hermione stayed to help while Nick took of on what he thought would be a heroic adventure.

He got to the last obstacle and found himself, before he knew it, in front of a mirror. Not any mirror but the mirror of Erised, nothing heroic happened; he just stood there until Dumbledore came. However, Dumbledore was sorely disappointed at not being able to save his savior from anything.

Dumbledore sighed before taking him up, passed Snape and McGonagall who looked relieved. However, Dumbledore was far from it, he knew Quirrell had been hosting Voldemort, and had expected Nick to fight him. However, he didn't seem to be anywhere, getting his anger under control he asked.

"Where is Quirrell?" asked Dumbledore.

"We don't know we have not seen him since you left" said McGonagall.

"I did tell you I suspected him," said Snape scowling fiercely, he then took off; none of his Slytherins were missing so it had nothing to do with him. The less he had to do with the Headmaster or McGonagall the better and happier he is.

* * *

**The Leaving Feast Hogwarts Great Hall **

"Another year gone! Now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding, thus in fourth place Gryffindor! With two and fifty hundred points! Third place Huffelpuff with two hundred and eighty points! Second place Ravenclaw with four hundred and ninety points and first place Slytherin house with has an outstanding five hundred points!"

The Slytherins were clapping like mad, Harry was clapping as well, he had earned most of the points, well at least he thought he did. Sighing softly he could hardly believe the year was already over. Now he had a whole summer of being ignored, but hey, he did have some books he could read. Madam Price had let him take them out, she knew his love for reading, they would be slightly over due but it didn't matter.

"However, more house points need awarding, "I award Nick Potter 150 points for pure nerve and outstanding courage!" Dumbledore shouted.

The Gryffindor's cheered, "And to Ron Weasley who showed courage beyond any first year and for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen I award Gryffindor another 140 points" shouted Dumbledore.

"That's my brother!" said Percy. Proudly puffing his chest up importantly.

The Gryffindor's were cheering wildly, causing the others in the hall to wince slightly. The noise was deafening, it was enough to send the owls flying. The banners were changed to Gryffindor banners. Harry sat there his mouth gaping, unable to believe the headmaster had just done that. Looking at his housemate's reactions he smiled almost sadly, they had worked hard to get the amount and to be stripped of the chance of winning the cup in one night just before getting it was bound to suck.

That night it was subdued for the Slytherins as well as the Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's, they thought what Dumbledore did was wrong. They had only needed to take one look at the Slytherin table to see that. They were loyal if nothing to their friends and housemates, but even the Slytherin looks made them wince in sympathy. No masks could hide their hurt and anger over what Dumbledore had done.

However, for the Gryffindor's it was a different matter entirely, they didn't care and continued on cheering and eating the feast enjoying their last night at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had removed the stone and given it back to Flamel since his test hadn't worked as planned. Voldemort screamed in rage when Quirrell was stupid enough to get himself trapped by a powerful stunner at that. He forcefully removed himself from the weak wizard and fled, causing Quirrell to die. Vowing to find another way to come back, and Potter would die a horrid painful death.

* * *

**Boarding the Hogwarts Express - Bound for Kings Cross Then Home **

"Come on! Get on the train its leaving!" yelled Hagrid as the whistle started howling.

Harry just wished he could stay at Hogwarts forever, he could live in the Library for all he cared, it was better than going back to a family that hates you, and where you are completely invisible. Sighing softly he got on the train he only had his trunk he had no familiar, he had seem many students with their owls, and had hurt inside that he would never experience that.

* * *

Harry Potter's unventful first year :) what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 7**

**The Summer Then Back At Hogwarts - Year Two **

* * *

"Nick's exam results will be coming soon James, it's so exiting, I bet he did the best in his class" said Lily beaming with pride. She thought so much of her son; she just didn't realize just how blinded she was.

"Of course he did, I'm going to train him, he needs to know more about Quidditch, more practice the better he will be" said James beaming with pride.

Harry walked in, he rolled his eyes again, and his parents were talking about Nick again. It's just a shame no one really cared or looked at him. As soon as they see it's not Nick he is looked down at then not spoken too.

Harry started making a sandwich, it was just after dinner time but Harry had not eaten much.

"What are you doing? We just had dinner" said Lily; she didn't want her children getting fat.

"I didn't have much dinner, I'm hungry" said Harry softly.

"Well go hungry, go to your room, the next time you better ask" said Lily angrily.

"MUM I'M HUNGRY! I'VE JUST FINISHED ALL THE HOMEWORK" yelled Nick coming into the kitchen.

"Here" said Lily giving Nick Harry's sandwich.

Harry's jaw dropped, how could she do that? He had eaten most of the food at the table! Now he was getting his sandwich. Scowling he walked away, feeling in a worse mood than ever. He was already counting the days until he went back to Hogwarts. He had read the Prince's book again, he dared not try any of the spells, after what the spell had done to the troll, and he shuddered to what it could do to a human being.

He wondered what his parents would think of his grades, he hoped he had done better than his brother. He wanted his parents love, he wanted them to be proud of him and stop ignoring him. He had a feeling that this was never going to happen, but he just had to feel hope. Hope that one day he would be seen, heard and spoken too, by his family. He dreamed many dreams of them being proud of him, only to wake up to reality.

He went up to his room and he put all his first year books on his shelf, along with all the other books he had collected over the years. His journal though stayed in his trunk along with his school clothes, he didn't want them nosing in it. He had spelled it so only he could read it or anyone he wanted to read it. He didn't know if the spells would hold so he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

"His results are here!" shrieked Lily; a few days later as they sat down for breakfast.

"Open them!" exclaimed James.

"In first place there is" said Lily excitedly, but when she saw who it was her face fell.

"What is it love?" asked James.

"Hermione Granger, she is first place," said Lily looking like she had just had the wind knocked out of her.

"Ah well, who has second place?" asked James, perhaps his son had come second.

"Harry" said Lily looking confused, how had her other son done so well.

"Third?" asked James, his son better be on the at least top three.

"Draco Malfoy" said lily looking sad.

"His marks are probably set. Lucius Malfoy has the money to do it!" said James angrily.

"Yeah," said Lily not cheering up the slightest.

"So how good did Nick do?" asked James.

"Let me see" said Lily, reading the list, it was from who was best in class to the least.

"He is half way down, number twenty nine," said Lily looking hurt.

"I don't understand why, he is a good wizard, why all that way down?" said James.

"Ronald Weasley is right next to him, that's what it is Ron Weasley is distracting him," said Lily.

"Yes, Nick you will stop playing around with Ron Weasley, and if you are not further up next year you will be taken to a different school or home schooled" said James seriously.

"What? Why? I like Ron," said Nick pouting.

"Fine but if you are still this low next year you are out of Hogwarts" said Lily; she knew her son could do better than this.

"Ok mum I will do better I promise, I was so distracted with the whole Voldemort thing" said Nick sadly.

"Of course that's what it was, oh Nick we are so sorry, we wont ask you to leave Hogwarts again, next year you will be the best won't you" said Lily hugging her son.

"Of course mother" said Nick smiling at her.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" said Harry. He ran to his room, opened his journal and began writing furiously. Tears didn't fall; he hadn't cried in a long time, life was so unfair.

_Journal Entry _

_Our Results Just came back, instead of opening the actual results they wanted to see how good he was compared to everyone. I came second, Nick came twenty ninth. He used the excuse about Voldemort and the stupid stone; they didn't even bother about my results. I didn't even get a well done they didn't even acknowledge me. _

_I feel so sick and alone I really don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how much longer I can remain in this house. I just want to die sometimes would they even notice? Not until they smelt my rotten corpse they wouldn't. I hate NICK! I HATE MY PARENTS I HATE THEM SO MUCH!_

_I hate that I get hurt every time they do it, why do I keep deluding myself? I always know what's going to happen yet I just let it. I have to stop caring but how? How do I stop wanting my parents approval? I wished I was adopted, I wish I had a different family. Any family would be better than this one I hate my life. _

_Harry_

* * *

Harry had floo'ed to Hogsmeade one day, unable to stand being in the Manor anymore. Last night he had seen Nick and Roxy getting kisses and cuddles before bed and it made him realize how unloved he was. They hadn't done that to him for years. He spent his day wandering around, until he got to a newly opened corner shop. It sold newspapers, sweets and everything you might need from toilet roll, to owl seed.

"Excuse me are you looking for someone to deliver newspapers ma'am?" asked Harry politely.

"Yes we are, dear" said the woman nicely.

"How much?" asked Harry curiously.

"Fifty Galleons dear," she said. It was a lot of money but then again it was a load of newspapers. To be delivered all around Hogsmeade the place wasn't as small as it looked.

"You are looking for two people for two jobs?" asked Harry.

"Yes we are" she said.

"Where?" asked Harry softly.

"Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade" she said thinking she might just have found someone to deliver the newspapers.

"I would love both jobs please, day and night" said Harry.

"Are you sure dear? I mean it's a lot to do for a child your age? Speaking of which what age are you?" she asked.

"Thirteen ma'am" lied Harry covertly.

"Hm…very well, the jobs are yours, if you want to start today then you are most welcome also what is your name?" she said.

"I would like that, but I will need a map until I get familiar with the areas my name is Harry," said Harry; he didn't know his way around Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade properly just the shops not houses.

"Very well, you will be paid at the end of every week; you will be getting a hand full every week that's for sure. Two hundred galleons, its fifty for delivering the morning paper all week, and it's another fifty for the evening paper as well. On the weekend there is another paper but you get one hundred for delivering them, because there are more of them" she said.

"I'll take it, can I get the papers?" asked Harry hyper.

"Sure, they are already done and over there, I've been using owls but they were not happy." she said smiling.

"Well they can be happy now I will deliver them" said Harry.

"Good, of you go then" she said handing the papers over.

* * *

"So how did it go? Find everything all right?" she asked watching the flushed child coming in three hours later.

"Yes, found every door, it's not as hard as I thought" said Harry softly.

"So you want the job then?" she said.

"Of course" said Harry.

"Then be here at five to deliver the evening papers" said the woman.

"I will be goodnight" said Harry.

"Goodbye" said the woman.

* * *

This was what Harry did the rest of the summer, delivering newspapers, awake before everyone else and back before everyone else also. He had lots of his own money, this was his freedom, and once he had enough he was leaving. He knew enough about Muggles to live among them. They would never think to look in the Muggle world for him; he was finally satisfied and better yet free.

He was still going to Hogwarts; he just would not go home after school. He was not spending another day with the Potter's, they didn't want him and he doubted they would realize he was missing anyways. They would just be glad he was gone; he would lie to them telling them he was staying at a friend's house.

Eileen the woman who runs the newsagents was grateful for Harry; he not only delivered the papers. But helped her re-stock the shelves, Eileen was getting too old to keep up with everything. It hadn't been as easy as she first thought. She thought it would be an easy way to get an income. Harry was such a nice little boy, and he had done wonders to Eileen's life. Making it so much easier even if it was something as simple as stocking the shelves. She didn't have much magic unfortunately with all the inbreeding going on in pureblood families. It was the main reason she had gone away to the Muggle world in the first place. Now though she had come back to her rightful world. Her son couldn't have been happier about that! He just hated coming to see her in the Muggle world. So closed off from the world she so belonged in.

Harry was soon sitting behind the counter for her for a few hours, while she had a rest and put her feet up. No one recognized him; no one played him second to Nick Potter his brother. Harry was finally happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

As predicated his family didn't even realize he was going anywhere.

* * *

The school was starting back up once again. Harry still didn't have any familiar. However, he was saving up any money he could get. He didn't get pocket money from his family even if Nick did. His money had been put into his vault, and he now owned his very own one no one could get into. The key was safely around his neck at all times not wanting anything to happen to it. Not that anyone would be able to get into his vault anyway.

He was also very unhappy about the selection of books he had. They had been to his disgust; Gilderoy Lockhart books. The books were somewhat unbelievable; no man could ever do everything that man was saying he could do. He was a fraud, well that's what Harry thought anyways, but nobody cared what he thought.

"Get a move on! We are going now if we want to catch the Hogwarts Express!" yelled James up the stairs.

Harry dragged his trunk down, which was very heavy, his parents had not even levitated his trunk for him. Sighing softly, why was it always him ignored? He had done nothing to deserve it. He didn't want to be left behind this year and miss another year on the train.

These days Harry had given up hope, hope of being loved, or his parents approving of him. Even given up hope that his teachers would see him, not just look at him once before admiring his brother. No one ever really spoke to him, not for him anyway only for his brother.

"Hold the Portkey, we are busy and cannot take you to the Hogwarts Express, so you will need to go yourself" said James, as they Portkey'd away.

"Dad please come!" whined Nick.

"I can't I'm very busy now go, before you miss the train" said James hugging his son goodbye.

Harry sighed softly, before going towards the barrier; once he was through he climbed onto the train dragging his trunk. He was bumped into and much to his agitation mistaken for his brother _again!_

"Hey Nic…sorry" said someone realizing it was not Nicolas but Harry.

"Its fine" said Harry softly, shaking his head he took his trunk and got himself onto the train and sat down in an empty apartment. It wasn't fine but it was best just to keep that to himself.

"Can I sit here?" asked a chubby boy.

"Yeah sure" said Harry.

"You don't have to sit in there! Come along with us Nick will be sitting with us soon" said Seamus, one of the people who shared a dorm with Nick and Ronald Weasley as well as the chubby boy Neville Longbottom.

"Ok thanks. Bye I guess" said Neville shutting the door and joining Seamus.

* * *

"It can't go! Nick's not here!" said Seamus outside Harry's door.

"Well his brother is here so he just might be still looking for us" said Dean.

"Yeah, come on then let's sit down" said Seamus shrugging.

Harry heard the door slamming closed just next door.

* * *

"We are nearly at Hogwarts lets get our uniform on" said Seamus.

"Yeah, I wonder where Nick is" said Dean.

"Dunno, just hope he is alright" said Seamus.

"He will be he is the hero of the wizarding world after all" said Neville.

"Yeah," said Dean and Seamus agreeing immediately.

* * *

**Great Hall Hogwarts Starting Feast**

They were entering Hogwarts before they knew it; Harry was not bothered about his brother.

He sat eating a big meal at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying being back at Hogwarts. He knew it would be another boring year, he knew everything in the second year books. Well, he knew everything in the fifth year books never mind second year.

"Welcome, welcome to another year of Hogwarts" said the Headmaster his arms spread wide to welcome each and every one of them.

The sorting lasted what felt like ages, many noticed Nick and Ronald Weasley were not there. Harry watched everything, just like every Ravenclaw. Sighing softly, he licked his lips when the food arrived.

"I have new teachers we need to introduce to you…first the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher Gilderoy Lockhart" said Dumbledore.

A wild applause spread though the great hall.

"And introduce you to the new Potions teacher and new head of Slytherin house Professor Reese" said Dumbledore.

Another wild applause broke though the hall louder than ever.

"Professor Snape has decided he would rather work on his potions, we wish him the best of luck in his work now lets eat" said Dumbledore as they all sat down. Excited chatter broke though, the Slytherins were sitting there stunned, and they had a new head of house? Professor Snape had left? Or had he been hurt.

Albus Dumbledore had tried to get Severus to come back, but Severus wanted to concentrate on his potions. He had spoken the truth; he was close to a breakthrough on the Wolfsbane Potion. Plus Severus really couldn't stand Nick Potter for some reason. With no way to convince him, even trying to convince him Voldemort would be back didn't work. Severus was always good at making up stories no doubt he would spin a good yarn to Voldemort when he was back.

Later that night two hundred points had been added to the Gryffindor glass. He heard through the Patil twin that they got points for productive thinking. They had ridden an enchanted car to school; needless to say no house was happy other than Gryffindor. Starting the year two hundred points ahead of everyone it was going to be hard to catch up. They might never win now, it just wasn't fair at all Patil had said.

Silently Harry agreed.

* * *

That year Harry was privileged with the blame when Mrs. Norris was found petrified and hanging by her tail in the corridor, a message written in blood on the wall behind the cat. Because he had been going to the library instead of the feast, he had after all felt a little sick.

"That's not fair sir…I was only on my way to the Library!" protested Harry.

"Hm very well off you go" said Dumbledore.

Despite Dumbledore letting him off with it, the students didn't and he was glared at all year. He had been attacked quite a few times too, and another thing? Oh yeah Professor Reese hated him. His new Potions teacher took every turn she could to make him feel two inches tall. Kept giving him a P for pass instead of the EE he should be getting. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong; it was like Reese had the alternate attitude from Snape.

"Wrong colour Potter, failed" said Reese clearing his potion before anything could be said or done.

The more Harry continued to stay silent the more Reese got furious at him. He hated the fact he couldn't get a rise out of the boy. So his game continued, finding whatever excuse he could to target him. Reese was just a jealous man because Harry was able to produce a better potion than even him. He was the Potions Master yet a boy was almost capable of creating a potion that out did his. He couldn't stand for it, so the vicious circle continued and Harry…why Harry stayed silent. He knew complaining wouldn't help him any.

* * *

The Quidditch match went off without a hitch, no real messes with the Gryffindor's down. The Slytherin's won the match no problem at all, Draco Malfoy had been made seeker of the Slytherin team. Not only had he joined but he had got everyone Nimbus 2001's.

Despite all the training James had given Nick he was still nowhere near good enough. Draco Malfoy had been preening like a peacock since then, everyone loved him for taking out Nick Potter. The Gryffindor's on the other hand were loosing their patience with the Boy Who Lived. In fact Harry had overheard them stating that they were thinking about kicking him off the team. Harry couldn't wait for that day but he doubted McGonagall would allow that to happen.

Harry had seen the sign up sheet for those who wanted to play Quidditch at the door of Ravenclaw Tower. He had been tempted, boy, that was putting it mildly. In the end he had decided against it, not wanting to get a howler. He would have loved to have bet Nick and wiped the smug smile from James and Lily's faces. Yes he rarely called them by their proper titles anymore. They weren't Mother and Father to him, and they certainly weren't Mum and Dad. He never wrote home, and they never wrote to him that was just fine. It seemed the question he had asked his journal had finally been answered. He had stopped caring about what they thought, and it had been a long time coming.

* * *

**Great Hall Of Hogwarts **

Lockhart and Flitwick duelled first at the Duelling Club, with Flitwick firing one 'Expelliarmus' curse that not only knocked the wand from the fakes hand, but knocked him to the other side of the class as well. Harry had been the only one laughing at it; it had been the most hilarious sight in his twelve years of life. That one was joining the vision of the sorting hat spouting arms and legs and running. For thoughts he needed to make himself happy, on a bad day which by the way was more and more often.

Flitwick had warned Lockhart not to pair Harry and Nick but the warning only made Lockhart want to see them duel all the more. Harry and Nick began to curse each other, and with a smirk Nick fired once more and a large snake appeared in the middle of the duelling table, sliding towards Harry.

Flitwick turned to glare at Lockhart who blushed. The snake forgot about Harry and dived for a gasping, terrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry shouted for the snake to stop and it did, yet everyone turned to stare at Harry in fear. Slowly the snake came far enough away from Justin for Flitwick to vanish safely. Everyone left the room mumbling about Harry being dark now. Even his brother was moving away looking at him in fear as well, like Voldemort was standing behind him.

Rolling his eyes in confusion wondering what made everyone look at him like that. With a growl of annoyance Harry settled himself for the months of rumours and accusations that were sure to come. He was not wrong of course, Harry knew better than to think anyone would suspect anyone else. He was probably the only apart from Granger that didn't have any friends in the entire school.

Listening to the rumours he realized he had spoken Parselmouth, snake language. It sounded English to him; he wondered how long it would take for his parents to find out. He hadn't needed to wait long for that, five hours after he spoke it James' owl was pecking at Ravenclaw Tower.

_Harry _

_Nick has just told us you can speak snake language I want you to know I'm extremely disappointed in you. Every year there is always something, most recent ones getting sorted into Ravenclaw! No Potter has ever been sorted anywhere other than Gryffindor bar you. I supposed I should just be grateful that it wasn't Slytherin which by given your newly discovered talent I'm surprised your not. Then showing up your brother by getting better grades when you know very well what your brother was going through trying to fight Voldemort. _

_Now you can speak Parseltongue, when you come home for the summer you are to go straight to your room. You still stay in there; I will get Lily to send the food up to your room we do not want to see you. Poor Roxy is utterly mortified as are your mother and I! Do you know what this could do to Nick's reputation? If this backlashes on us you will be out on your backside. _

_Dad _

Harry couldn't of course believe the nerve of James to actually sign it dad. He wasn't a father, he was just a man in his life who continued to mock and reprimand him no matter what he did. Nothing was good enough for the likes of James or Lily Potter. Just they wait until it was revealed he was the boy who lived. They would regret the day they had decided to ignore him for his brother he would ensure that.

* * *

People turned up at the medical ward petrified, a boy named Colin Creevy had been petrified. Nick had gotten everyone's attention and sympathy by saying he had been talking to him not five minutes before he was petrified. Harry had just snorted and kept walking, he was an outcast in his own school and he hated it. He had received two broken bones since, five cutting curses, and goodness knows how many bumps and bruises since he had spoken to that snake. They all looked at him like was about to kill them all, like he was Lord Voldemort back from the dead.

Despite the petrifaction Quidditch continued, Ravenclaw beat Huffelpuff and Gryffindor but failed to beat Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. So the cup belonged to the Slytherins again this year.

* * *

**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER **

"Oh my! What has happened?" asked Minerva was the first thing Harry heard from the corner he had been about to turn.

"Lockhart check my Gryffindor's, Flitwick, Sprout, Reese check everyone is accounted for. Come back here immediately afterwards" said McGonagall looking pale and shaken. It was happening again, the chamber was truly open she could feel it. When she had been at school a student had died, what most people didn't realize was that Myrtle had been her classmate when she attended school. Not her house mate, Myrtle had been a Muggle born sorted into Slytherin. She, Minerva McGonagall, was a Gryffindor just like her parents before her.

Harry watched everything wide eyed, it took five minutes before everyone returned.

"All Gryffindor's accounted for!" beamed Lockhart happy to have finished his task.

"All of my Huffelpuff's are accounted for" said Sprout looking greatly relieved.

"The Slytherin's are all present and accounted for" said Reese.

"Are you sure all my Gryffindor's are in the tower?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes all fifty nine" said Lockhart.

McGonagall paled drastically "There isn't fifty nine; my Gryffindor head count is sixty"

Lockhart's eyes widened in horror.

"Professor, Professor, Professor" shouted Filch running with his cat in his arms as usual.

"Yes?" asked Sprout seeing as McGonagall wasn't going to speak.

"A few of the portraits telling me that Ronald Weasley says his sisters missing. Percy is trying to get out of Gryffindor Common room to find her" said Filch.

"What does this mean?" asked Sprout gravely.

"That Hogwarts will shut down…" said Minerva sadly.

* * *

**Girls Bathroom & The Chamber Of Secrets **

Harry didn't know why he was playing the hero, but he was he was the only one able to do it. So he went to the Girls bathroom, a place he had seen Ginny entering not an hour ago. He looked around but found nothing, he was about to leave when something green glinted out of the corner of his eyes. Turning around he noticed the picture of a snake on the sink.

"Open" hissed Harry. Once again wondering why he was saving the school. He would rather be at Hogwarts than home with his parents all next year. The library alone was enough reason for him wanting to save the school. It's where he spent the majority of his time. Madam Pince really liked him and he was actually glad for that. At least someone around here actually bloody did.

Once he got there, he noticed something was wrong he found out quick enough. The spectre he noticed was Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. For some reason Tom kept calling him Nick Potter. Asking why he had survived when the almighty Lord Voldemort hadn't. In the end he had been forced to fight the gigantic snake, thankful for Fawkes help. The sorting hat he thought he could have done without, until the diadem of Ravenclaw came out. Putting it on he felt immediately more confident and smarter. That done he began firing spells in the Basilisk's wide open trap - the only weak spot they had. After about twelve blasting curses, it finally stopped moving.

He levitated the diary and slammed it through the basilisk tooth; Tom Riddle vanished screaming in agony. He took of the Diadem and slid it back into the hat, knowing it was too much temptation to keep it.

He got a lift back up to Hogwarts by Fawkes; unfortunately it couldn't be denied what he did. As Fawkes had a connection with Dumbledore, and he already knew what had occurred. Having exhausted his magic Harry soon slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**Hosptial Wing Hogwarts**

Harry woke up that time in the hospital wing yet again, this time he hadn't been attacked thankfully.

"Ah Harry, it's good to see you finally awake!" beamed Dumbledore sitting beside Harry's bed.

"Yes sir" said Harry stiffly.

"Aren't you curious about why Fawkes answered your call?" asked Dumbledore proudly.

"Not really" said Harry, he didn't like Dumbledore. He was finally being noticed but it was a little too late for that.

"Only those with utmost faith in me would have been able to call Fawkes to that chamber. I am proud of you Harry; you are much a hero as your brother is. I will be writing home to your parents to let them know how you saved the school they will be very proud of you too I'm sure" said Dumbledore kindly.

Harry suppressed the urge to laugh by nodding curtly and acting a little weak.

"Get some rest Harry! Tonight is the leaving feast you have been out of it for days!" said Dumbledore looking concerned before turning and leaving.

For the first time his brother, Nick hadn't been able to take credit for his accomplishments. It felt good; he couldn't suppress the smirk any longer.

Dumbledore came back in a few minutes later, held out a 2 inch fang and Harry took the memento with a grin, sliding it into his pocket he left the ward for the common room. "The Venom has been removed, it's just a tooth now and in no danger at all" the Basilisk he had given to Severus to do as he pleased. However, Severus had suggested he give Harry the tooth as a memento.

As soon as Dumbledore left again, Harry was checked over by Poppy. She gave him some healthy filling foods to eat. He had been out of it for a week after all and he needed something substantial but healthy to eat.

"You can go now if you feel up to it, any tiredness you come and see me alright Harry?" said Poppy concerned.

Harry swallowed sharply, he had always wanted his mother to do that why did it have to be the school nurse. He nodded grimly before leaving; it took him a while to get to the Ravenclaw Tower. He managed in the end; going into his room he spelled a hole in the tooth. Shrunk it and pushed it through a piece of string, and tied it around his neck.

* * *

**Leaving Feast Hogwarts**

It was not long before he was on the train due to go back home, sighing softly once again alone he stayed in his compartment. "I would also like to award Harry Potter 150 house points for defending the school against a basilisk. I am also giving him an award for the services to the school," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling over at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked stunned; this was the last thing he had expected. He had not expected Dumbledore to tell everyone but he had, suddenly he didn't hate the man so much, he thought to himself 'Perhaps my brother isn't so favoured after all' sighing softly, he silently wished his money would keep building up quicker. The quicker he was away from the Potter's the better life he would have.

"Well done Harry" said Luna Lovegood her blue eyes twinkling brightly. she had an air of mystery around her, and she didn't care about the students or what they thought of her. Harry secretly admired that about her, he had noticed her by herself much like he was going to classes. Maybe next year he might get to know her properly. That is if she wanted to know someone like him, he wasnt Nick Potter after all.

He hated his family so much; especially his mother and father, why did they need to favour his brother all the time! What was wrong with showing him a bit of love? They didn't need to all out neglect him, or ignore him all the time.

Lockhart had decided it was too much drama teaching children at Hogwarts, he insisted on concentrating on his new book. So he wasn't going to have to put up with Lockhart this year again and he was ever so glad for that.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"How are your potions going?" asked Dumbledore curiously. Since Severus had left Dumbledore had made sure they met up at least once or twice a month at the least.

"Good, I think I've perfected the Wolfsbane Potion" said Severus his eyes twinkling he had changed a lot since he left. Sure he wasn't the handsomest fellow but he was a handsome depending on what look you went for 'cute' 'pretty' 'handsome'.

"Wow, I guess you were underachieved at my school" said Dumbledore sadly pride clear in his voice also.

Severus would have beamed hearing pride in the Headmaster's voice. The Headmaster was like a father to him, had been since he made a foolish mistake at the age of seventeen. He had gone to the Headmaster and begged him to make sure Lily lived. Told him he would go quietly to Azkaban since then he had been spying. At the time he had been vicious with him, saying he was disgusted with Severus for not caring about James Potter's death. Only because he had said make sure Lily and her children are safe instead of the Potter family. Thankfully he had corrected Dumbledore on that regard and despite the horrible start they did get along well now.

The Headmaster about half a year later had begged him to stop, when he had come back beaten and cursed more times than not. Then again he hadn't been bringing back any really valuable information.

"How are the students?" asked Severus, mostly referring to his Slytherin's of course. He might not be the head of Slytherin but his Slytherins meant the world to him he always asked after them.

"Good, good they are well away with themselves. I think they understand why you left and if they didn't the older ones made sure they did" said Dumbledore smiling brightly.

"I have always been curious as to why you did what you did to the Slytherin's in Potter's first year" said Severus.

"What did I do Severus?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"You awarded the Gryffindor's points, and caused Slytherin's too loose. You hurt them more than you will ever know" said Severus sadly. It would surprise many that he kept in touch with his students. Marcus Flint had been one of them, a good boy, bit rough around the edges but a decent young man. He had been told in great length they missed him and what Dumbledore had done.

"I…I didn't realize" said a quiet shocked Dumbledore he had never looked at it that way.

"Yes, some of the Slytherin's began hating you that night" admitted Severus.

This caused Dumbledore too look years older than he was, sometimes like any normal Gryffindor's he did things without thinking of the consequences. Now he was just being told the consequences of his actions of trying to favour the Boy Who Lived.

"However, it's the Potter twins that have me mystified" said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus.

"The Potter twins, Nick and Harry" said Dumbledore.

"It's like Harry should be the Boy Who Lived, he has the power and the thirst for knowledge and he's smart" said Dumbledore.

"Indeed," smirked Severus "And Nick?"

"Well he's like Neville, just the usual Wizard, I don't know if it's just because he wants to prank and not do work or if he's just like any wizard" sighed Dumbledore.

"Don't let Lily or James hear you say that" warned Severus smirking at the thought of Nick Potter being described as a mediocre student.

"Ah, don't worry I wont, I'm sorry about Lily Severus" said Dumbledore sadly.

"Well, nothing was the same when I called her that word; I expected to forget all about me. We had been friends since we were eight years old Albus I didn't expect her to forget me completely" said Severus sadly.

"I am sorry, she doesn't realize just how much you sacrificed for her" said Dumbledore looking quite angry at Lily.

"And she never will" said Severus narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore as if to say and you had better not tell her. Oh he didn't love her the way James Potter thought he did, his preferences lay in his own gender thank you very much. It wasn't something he publicized then again he didn't publicise anything. He wasn't the boy who lived nobody wanted to know about him.

"I've been asking around, it's becoming apparent that Harry is hardly with his family" said Dumbledore.

"You are snooping?" asked Severus wryly.

"Not snooping, just ….concerned" mumbled Dumbledore.

"He's a teenager, of course he doesn't want to spend time with his mother and father" said Severus "Plus he's always seemed different from them all, if I didn't know Lily had twins and they were hers I would say that Harry wasn't there's"

"I can see what you mean" admitted Dumbledore, Harry was so different from his parents and brother.

"What about the Other Potter brat?" asked Severus.

"Well Roxy I've never met" said Dumbledore.

"I see" said Severus not caring much on the subject of Potter's.

"Well school is starting back up, first month is the worst, home sick students, drop outs getting the money out of the parents I wish it was someone else's job to do that" sighed Dumbledore, everything was left to the Headmaster unfortunately.

Severus smirked "Well just arrange another day and I'll come, until then Headmaster good day to you and thanks for the Basilisk" it was the nicest gift he had ever been given. He knew Dumbledore hadn't defeated it, he had been told everything. He supposed he truly had Harry Potter to thank for the Basilisk; he had so many experimental potions going he didn't know what to do with them all.

"Goodbye Severus and good luck" smiled Dumbledore. He watched Severus floo out once more. Going home to his mother's ancestral home Prince Manor, his mother didn't live there. Severus had wanted her to but she had seen enough of it to last her a life time. Instead Severus had given her some of the Prince money to buy herself a flat. He also knew she had opened a shop of some sorts, he hadn't seen it yet. Preferring to talk to his mother up in her flat, away from customers. He had heard all about his mothers little summer helper, Harry he had asked her the other day for his last name and her answer stunned him. She didn't even know his last name.

* * *

What did you think? enjoy it? hope so! when will Severus meet Harry for the first time since leaving Hogwarts? what age will he be? fifteen? sixteen? R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 8 **

**Summer and Back To Hogwarts - Year Three **

* * *

The summer was much the same as usual, delivering papers and listening to his parents bragging about his brother. He wondered how it never got old for them really; I mean how could they still praise a boy who's been praised about everything humanly possible.

He was of course, not that he had expected anything less - been completely ignored. They had sent him right up to his room, but they didn't care enough to check. He floo'ed out every morning and was back every night.

"Come on then let's see the results" said James apprehensively. After last year you could hardly blame him, even he had gotten better results. No where near as good as his sons, Harry Potter, but still did better than his other son Nick. Not that he was thinking anything like that, he didn't think about his _other _son unless he had to.

Lily took a breath before she opened the letter, her eyes trailed down the page looking for her son. "It's better than last year" sighed Lily disappointment in her green eyes.

"Then why…" frowned James taking the letter.

"First, Draco Malfoy, set up. Second Luna Lovegood, Pft a first year on the list. Third Hermione Granger, bloody ridiculous. Fourth Harry Potter, yeah right…and so it continued until he got to his son's "Nineteen…nineteenth in your year" It was actually number twenty but he refused to include the first year girl that was just beyond comprehension.

"I was scared! I thought he was the heir of Slytherin!" said Nick wide eyed.

"Not good enough, I'll get the list from Albus that you need for this year. The entire summer you will learn everything from the books, if you refuse no Quidditch and no outings for you." said James adamantly.

"Fine" groaned Nick.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts mummy!" grinned Roxy.

"Your time is coming fast sweetie" said Lily kissing the top of her daughters head. Two more years and her daughter would be joining her brothers at school. When Nick was going into fifth year she would be going into her first year. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when her son and daughter was at school. She was actually considering taking up a job at Hogwarts, so she could be closer to them both. Of course she couldn't do that until she joined, they weren't allowed to bring their children with them to Hogwarts - the teachers. Again she was completely forgetting that she had another son. She shuddered at the fact Harry had such a dark gift it made her skin crawl.

"Yup two years!" beamed Roxy.

"You will be brilliant just like your mum" said James softly.

"Dad can I at least ask Ron over for the summer? Let him train with me?" asked Nick pouting childishly.

"NO" said James adamantly it was Ronald Weasley's fault of that he was sure.

"Fine" pouted Nick leaving the room.

* * *

"Hi Eileen, do you need some help?" asked Harry coming in.

"I sure do son, by the way you never did tell me your last name…what is it?" asked Eileen.

Harry sighed before telling her "Harry…Harry James" he couldn't get the Potter part past his lips.

"Nice name it suits you" said Eileen kindly. Not realizing Harry's struggle to get the last part of his name. She just took it for granted that was his name - Harry James.

Harry sighed it was probably for the best anyway that she didn't know.

"I'm going to put my feet up for a while laddie, that alright?" asked Eileen.

"Sure, no problem" said Harry, anything to stay away from that blasted manor.

So that's how Harry spent his summer days, stocking shelves, delivering newspapers. He enjoyed it, he liked Eileen a great deal, and she was kind to him when no one else was. He heard her kettle whistling as he put the chocolate frogs into their correct space.

"Mummy, can I have a chocolate frog?" whined a spoiled two year old as Harry finished up.

"Fine, just one" said the Witch sternly. Seeing her sticky fingered little girl trying to pick up more than one.

She pouted softly but her mother didn't cave.

She placed the papers she wanted, as well as the loaf of bread on the counter. Her daughter put her chocolate frog up, and Harry added the total, and then gave her the appropriate change. No one ever wondered if Harry was even _old _enough to be working in a shop. It was a testament to just how mature Harry must look compared to his twin.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked James as soon as Harry came through the floo.

"Hogsmeade" said Harry honestly.

"You are supposed to stay in your room" said James curtly.

"Sorry" said Harry bowing his head not wanting to look at James anymore.

"Go up the stairs" said James shaking his head in disgust. His son couldn't even follow a simple rule. Yet he was expected to believe he had saved the school? No Dumbledore must have been mistaken; his son was nothing special he didn't have the magic to kill a basilisk.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

James continued on never even realizing his own flesh and blood had just called him sir.

* * *

Harry grew to trust Eileen she truly was a nice old lady. Eileen had silently grown more and more curious and concerned about the mysterious boy who was working for her. She didn't believe for a minute that he was horrible or evil and had bad intentions. She saw more of him than his own parents did and it was very concerning.

"What are you doing when you go home then young Harry?" asked Eileen softly. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, sitting behind the counter.

"Me? Going to bed I guess" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you spend time with your family?" she asked cautiously.

"No they don't care about me just my brother" said Harry truthfully.

"That's a horrible thing to say, I'm sure it just feels like that…is he older than you? I'm guessing he learned to do everything first?" asked Eileen softly. She had only one child, and she loved him more than life itself.

"No same age" murmured Harry.

"I only had one child…but I couldn't imagine treating them different" said Eileen taken aback.

"Well I wish you were my mother," said Harry honestly.

"So are you trying to get enough money to leave?" asked Eileen her eyes narrowing already coming to the conclusion. So that's why the boy had been working so hard she should have guessed.

"Yes" said Harry truthfully no point in lying.

"I see well if you do not want to go home, there is a room in my flat up stairs empty and it has a bed if you would like to stay" said Eileen. Was Harry abused? Hurt? Neglected? She couldn't in all good conscience let him to back. Not with the knowledge she had, she had seen first hand what abuse did to someone. Her own son had been abused by his father, before she had gotten the courage to leave the bastard.

"You would let me stay?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course" said Eileen not letting the sorrow she felt when Harry agreed so readily.

"Great! How long?" asked Harry curiously and immediately.

"As long as you need a room" said Eileen she would repay him properly for all the help he had been to her. She really shouldn't do this, but Harry deserved better he was the sweetest boy she had ever met. So hard working and loyal she wanted what was best for him. She didn't want to see Harry withdrawing into himself, and eventually coming closed off like her son had.

"Brilliant!" said Harry unable to believe his luck.

"Very well dear why don't you get your things together and we can close early get you settled in?" asked Eileen.

"Sure" said Harry smiling happily still, nothing could burst his bubble.

Harry did indeed go right home to get his things together; his room was empty within a couple of minutes. Going down the stairs he waited until his parents actually noticed him then started speaking.

"I'm going to stay at a friends for the rest of the summer" said Harry.

"You don't have any friends!" sneered Nick his brother.

"Yes I do," said Harry flushing red when he realized it was very true, he didn't have any friends but he didn't care really. They were all just immature children; he would not become immature by hanging around with the likes of them. Maybe Luna would be his friend this year, she seemed alright to him. She was only a year younger than him but looked and acted so much older.

"Go on then, I'm sure you will be back in a few days" said James smoothly. Nobody in their right mind would want to keep a parselmouth under their roof willingly. It would remind them of the Dark Lord Voldemort, he would come home he was sure of that.

"Bye then" said Harry happily.

"Bye" said Lily distracted and they began going over the work Nick had done.

Harry sighed sadly, as he used the floo he heard Nick whining once more. He grinned widely; he wouldn't have to put up with that for the rest of the summer holidays.

"Why can't I stay over at my friends?" whined Nick.

"Because you have caused enough trouble this summer!" said James sternly.

"Fine," pouted Nick.

"He can come over here! Harry's away he can use his room" said Lily kindly.

"Can he? Mum? Dad?" asked Nick exited.

"Fair enough" said James smiling at his son, Nick reminded him of himself when he was just a child always wanting to play with his friends and prank everyone. How could he ever say no to his son? He would never be able to. So his resolve was gone, he had only gotten Nick to perform around ten spells before he had given in.

"Great! I'll floo him now" said Nick excited.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Nick.

"Can I help you dear?" asked Molly kindly.

"Can I speak to Ron?" asked Nick.

"Sure hold on, RONALD!" shouted Molly.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Nick's in the fire" she shouted

"Hey mate" said Ron looking pleased that Nick had floo'ed him. It meant he wasn't going to have to clean his room before bed, hopefully his mum would forget that.

"Hey you wanna sleep over for the rest of the summer? My mum and dad have already said yes!" said Nick.

"Mum can I?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Molly thoughtfully.

"Come on mum!" said Ron whining.

"Oh all right" said Molly, it was one less pouting child in the house. Ginny was doing her head in at the moment, Ron was packed and floo'ing out within five minutes.

* * *

"Right is that you settled in dear? Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Eileen asked.

"Yes ma'am I am settled in and no ma'am no juice" said Harry smiling happily.

"If you are staying call me Eileen, Harry" said Eileen softly.

"Of course…Eileen" said Harry testing the name out on his tongue.

"Good, now why don't you go and settle down for the night" said Eileen softly.

Harry was happier than he had ever been an early escape from the Potters. Harry put all his things out on display again, his clothes into the cupboard and his socks and boxers into the drawers as well as anything else he wanted too. All the books he had went onto the shelves, he was very proud of his books and would hate if anything happened to them. Once that was done he sighed in satisfaction just then a knock sounded the door.

"Come in" called Harry softly knowing it was just Eileen.

"Very nice dear! I didn't know you liked books so much" she said coming into the room once again.

"Thank you" said Harry softly.

"Now let's go and get some supper" said Eileen not taking no for an answer Harry was a tad on the thin side.

"Yes please" said Harry smiling as they went into the kitchen/sitting room. He had a plate of cheesy toast in front of him before he knew it, along with some pumpkin juice.

"How much will I pay you for rent?" asked Harry.

"Nothing dear" said Eileen. Her eyes were sad as she thought of such a young boy thinking he had to pay for somewhere to stay. The place was bought and paid for; she wouldn't have to pay rent for a lodger. He would only be there for the summers, the rest of the time at Hogwarts. So she wouldn't need to feed him all year, no she wouldn't accept rent.

"But!" protested Harry.

"I have spoken" said Eileen her voice booking no arguments.

"Okay" said Harry smiling shyly.

The rest of the meal was in comfortably silence, other than chomp. Chomp. Chomp nothing was heard.

"Why don't you go to bed Harry, you look exhausted" said Eileen kindly, she could see he was almost swaying on the spot.

"Ok" said Harry feeling kind of warmed no one had ever told him when to go to bed, his parents had never bothered to really. This was the first time and it meant a lot to him because she cared and was not just saying it.

"Night dear" said Eileen smiling softly at him before she went to her own bed.

"Night" mumbled Harry as he went to bed, closing the door behind him he was out like a light.

* * *

Nick and Ron tore out of the living room right onto the Quidditch field.

"Should we let him? Its awfully dangerous playing Quidditch in this weather" said Lily.

"Nothing to worry about Lily" said James smiling charmingly.

Or that's what they thought.

Ron and Nick were outside, it had started to get really windy, but they didn't care. They both loved Quidditch and Nick was finally getting better. They were far up in the air when it finally began raining; it was like the heavens had opened up and let it pour out.

"I think we should go back" shouted Ron over the wind and rain.

"What because it's windy?" said Nick looking scandalized.

"It's pouring down!" snapped Ron.

"Fine, but once we have caught the snitch!" said Nick swooping after the snitch.

That would be their undoing, the snitch went higher, they went higher, next thing they knew the entire sky lit up with lightening. They realized too late that it was actually thunder and lightening, diving down they didn't get far. Wind seemed to force them back up into the sky, they saw people below yelling for them, but they were wasting their breath. Nick and Ron could not hear anything apart from the wind rushing in their ears. Their hearts were pumping, they were so scared, more scared than they had ever been in their lives. Apart from when of course Voldemort attacked them, stunning instead of killing.

* * *

"James it's raining! We must get them in" said Lily looking concerned.

"They will be in themselves in a minute" said James giving them way too much credit.

James and Lily relaxed into the sofa, expecting their son and his friend to come in in a few minutes. However, the few minutes passed, they didn't see the lightening fill the sky. However, the jumped themselves when they heard the loudest bang in their lives.

"Nick" shouted Lily scared running out of the house, they couldn't apparate, they had put anti apparition spells up.

Both of them ran faster than they could remember running, skidding to a halt outside. They saw their son and his friend trapped in a whirl wind. Wide eyed, Lily tried every spell she could think of to stop the wind but nothing worked. Not only that, but the lightening was clashing everywhere almost hitting the children.

"James!" shrieked Lily looking at her husband hoping he had something in mind. He should have done he was after all the Auror at the end of the day.

"I don't know what to do Lily!" said James looking at his son fearfully.

"Dumbledore" shouted Lily.

"Go get him! I will stay here" said James wide eyed.

"You do it! You can get closer to Hogwarts than I, you are an Auror!" shouted Lily.

"Fine" said James running on the grounds of his home, to the gate, wind howling around him, apparating when he knew the wards ended he found himself outside Hogwarts.

"ALBUS NICK'S STUCK WE NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE HELP US" yelled James, after using the 'Sonorous' charm on himself.

It worked like a charm, Dumbledore and a few other teachers were out of the school within minutes, heading towards himself. All of them looking concerned and worried, once they reached him, and caught their breaths Dumbledore asked what was wrong.

"There's a storm in Godric's Hollow! We need help! Nick's stuck in a wind!" said James.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore nodding, they would help all they could. There wasn't a storm in Scotland so they had not realized there was a storm, after all James and Lily lived in England.

James apparated away with Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

* * *

"Albus what are we going to do?" asked McGonagall seeing the uselessness of the situation.

"I don't know!" said Dumbledore, he had, had no idea that it was that bad.

"Help my baby!" shrieked Lily once she had reached them.

"There's nothing I can do" said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Lily looking shocked, nothing Albus Dumbledore could do? Was her perfect world coming to an end?

"There has to be something" said James looking scared. His son's cloak had come off him and he was now just stuck with a t-shirt and trousers. Ron was in a worse state! His top half was completely nude. His trousers were nearly off him completely, that's what happens when you have clothes too big for you. He had decided to wear his old cast offs for hanging around in. Even Nick had put his less new clothes on; he didn't want his good things ruined.

"I'm sorry" said Dumbledore regretfully and started watching their pair in baited breath.

The wind got fiercer, blowing the teachers of their feet, poor Flitwick would have blown away if Dumbledore had not managed to grab a hold of him.

"I think it's best if you go back to Hogwarts" shouted McGonagall clutching onto Dumbledore as the wind got stronger.

"I agree," said Dumbledore, nodding his head.

Flitwick nodded back and apparated away, as soon as Dumbledore let go of him. They sighed in relief when the little professor managed to apparate in such conditions, the poor man had been lifted off his feet. It had gotten so bad now that the wind was shoving Nick and Ron like rag dolls their brooms hitting them everywhere as they tried to keep a grip of it. It was the broom alone that was stopping them from being sucked in.

* * *

"On three all of us summon them" said Dumbledore getting desperate.

"One" said Dumbledore.

"Two" said McGonagall.

"Three" said Lily.

"Accio NICK POTTER" they yelled together, and it worked, Nick came zooming to them, but they had put so much power into it that he slammed into the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ron next?" asked McGonagall.

"Let us get Nick seen to first," said Dumbledore.

"A few broken bones and a mild concussion take him in and get Poppy through the floo" said Dumbledore.

"The magically weakest should take Nick" said Minerva.

"I'll take him" said Lily adamantly.

"Ok" said Dumbledore nodding in agreement.

"Come on Nick, hold on for mum" said Lily sobbing as she held onto her son and ran towards the house.

* * *

"On one" said Dumbledore.

"One" snapped James.

"ACCIO RONALD WEASLEY" snapped all three of them, putting all their power into the spell.

Ron was ripped out of the storm, and fell with the same sickening thud as Nick had.

**-Ron's POV-**

I saw them summon Nick; it made me feel horrible, and hurt. I knew I was second best, but for them to rescue Nick first hurt more than I thought. I knew Nick had been more important ever since I started hanging around with him.

When Dumbledore made sure Nick was alright before they started getting ready to spell me down it hurt. It hurt worse than it did when the broom hit me on the face and broke my nose. I knew there and then I didn't want to be his best friend; I didn't want to be second fiddle to anyone.

I'm going to find someone else to play with, maybe then they will like me for me, and not just like me because I admire him. Tears fell down my face, but the wind had dried them in seconds.

Finally they must have deemed me important enough to save, for I felt myself being magically summoned. I screamed until I couldn't anymore, then I fell to the ground with a thud, moaning in pain and despair. Wishing my mum was here, at least I knew I was wanted when she was there. Suddenly I found himself wishing for my mum's famous hugs.

This was the last thing I remembered, as blackness took over me.

- **End of Ron's POV-**

* * *

Ron felt himself coming around, groaning in pain he couldn't remember anything. Blinking his eyes open he looked around, the memories came to him in slow motion. Tears entered his eyes before he could stop them; they were running down his face when his mother found him.

"Ron your awake, how are you dear?" said Molly coddling at her youngest son.

Ron just continued to cry.

"Ron are you hurt?" asked Molly getting worried about her youngest son.

"No" croaked Ron, his mother brought him into a hug and he lent in for the first time since he was four or five years old. When he started saying 'yuk' to hugs of his mother.

Molly realized her son must be very upset if he was actually letting her hug him. Not that she minded, she was actually quite happy to let him remain in her arms she loved her son.

They must have remained that way for a long time, before Molly remembered something.

"I must go and tell Albus" said Molly running around the room.

Ron glared at his mother; luckily she didn't see it or would have thought there was something seriously wrong.

"I'm really hungry mum, starving!" said Ron.

"Well I'll bring something right up Ron dear," said Molly going down the stairs and started making her son something to eat.

Ron smiled, he came first he still came first here in the burrow, where his family lived. He may share his mother with his sisters and brothers but right now he came first. And for the first time in his life he really appreciated his mother right there and then. Smiling softly he let his mum cook his food and try and baby him, and dug himself into the food.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Molly looking worried at her son.

"No mum, I'm just really tired now" yawned Ron feeling sleepy.

"You sleep then, when you wake up you will need another potion for the pain apart from that you are fine, your broken bones have been mended" said Molly soothingly.

"Thanks mum….I love you" said Ron.

Molly practically beamed, and Ron felt terrible that he never said it to his mum often at all. He swore from then on he would appreciate his mum more and tell her how much he loved her.

"Very well dear, you get a sleep," said Molly, tucking her son in and plumping up the pillows.

Ron lay down and was snoring before he knew it.

Molly smiled softly, before leaving the room the used bowls and plates and silverware trailing behind her magically.

* * *

Once she had cleaned everything up, she grabbed some floo powder and quickly shouted in the Headmasters office.

"Ah, Molly is everything alright?" fearing Ron's condition had worsened. The news he was about to get would surprise him.

"Ron's awake" said Molly looking relieved and proud.

"He is?" blinked a shocked Dumbledore.

"Yes! And recovering quite nicely" said Molly softly.

"Good, good I'm very pleased you told me Molly, now I have other things to do so please excuse me" said Dumbledore. He wondered how Lily and James would react to the fact Ronald Weasley was more powerful than Nick. His suspicions on Harry and how powerful he was kept coming back.

"Oh of course" said Molly coming out of the fire and cleaning up her home.

* * *

"Lily and James Potter!" shouted Dumbledore. Into the fire, it didn't take long for Lily and James to appear in the room.

"What is it Albus?" asked a concerned Lily.

"Ronald Weasley is recovering and awake" said Dumbledore eyes wondering how they would react to that piece of information.

"But that's not possible! That would mean that Ronald is more powerful than my son" said James wide eyed and gob smacked.

"Well believe it," said Dumbledore softly.

"What are we going to do?" asked a worried Lily.

"I do not know" said Dumbledore softly, "I thought I would let you know" assuming they were worried about their son, he didn't realize exactly what Lily Potter was getting at.

With that he ended the floo call.

* * *

"We have to use poly juice potion, parade around let everyone know he is well" said James immediately.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"We cannot let the world know that our son isn't powerful…Voldemort must have drained him…took some of his magic…we cannot let it get out" said James sadly.

"Oh, ok then, I'll get the Polyjuice Potion" said Lily nodding grimly.

"Here is Nick's hair" said James "Do you have the potion?" after a few seconds.

"Of course" said Lily "Let's go"

"Coming?" asked Lily once the potion had been drunk.

"Yes Lily" said James rolling his eyes.

"You can't call me that! Its mum remember Nick Sirius Potter!" snapped Lily.

"Fine, mum" said James testing it out and grimacing. "Let's get this over with"

"Don't mess up" said Lily.

James just rolled his eyes.

Once they stepped out the boundary of Potter Manor, reporters were surrounding them, their cameras flashing as they took pictures.

"Are you alright?" asked one reporter.

"I'm fine thank you" said James as Nick giving a smile.

"When did you wake up?" asked the next reporter.

"I woke up the night it happened, I've been on bed rest by mum there was no need for it! I was fine! I'm going to see my best friend who's just woken up today" smiled James as Nick.

"Lily where's James?" asked a more nosy reporter.

"James is at home having a rest, he was up all night watching his son even though he woke up" said Lily "He has been a rock for Nick and I've given him a dreamless sleeping potion".

"I see, Nick how do you feel now?" asked another reporter.

"I'm much better than I was when it happened" smiled Nick, he had frozen when his name was mentioned, and thankfully the attention hadn't been on him.

"Who pulled you down?" was asked from someone at the back.

"I don't know I was trapped in a whirlwind!" protested James getting annoyed with the stupid questions.

"It was thanks to me, James, Albus and Minerva that the two boys were brought down safely." smiled Lily.

James rose and eyebrow and indicated to the time, Lily understanding they didn't have much time left before he started transforming back.

"We have to go, we are off to see Ronald Weasley" said Lily, grabbing her son she took of at a fast pace and apparated before they could ask any more questions.

* * *

"Here drink more hurry," said Lily, "Its wearing off"

"Eugh," grimaced James "This stuff is disgusting I'm not going to take it in a hurry again"

"Lily! Nick how are you come in! Come in" shouted Molly upon going out and seeing them.

"Molly, nice to see you I just brought Nick to see Ron when Dumbledore told us he was finally awake" smiled Lily.

"When did Nick wake up?" asked Molly concerned looking the boy over.

"Oh the same night it happened" said Lily beaming proudly.

"Oh, good, good" smiled Molly she wasn't ashamed of her son, any of them and it deflated Lily's pride a lot.

"Ron is in his room Nick, why don't you go up and surprise him" said Molly.

* * *

Upon hearing his mothers shouts, he looked out of the window, he saw his mother talking to Lily Potter and her son. Groaning Ron quickly dived into his bed and pretended to sleep, he didn't want to speak to any of the Potters.

"Ron?" shouted James banging on the door "It's Nick!"

Opening the door he saw his son's friend was still asleep, rolling his eyes he decided to go back down the stairs.

"He's asleep!" complained James.

"Ah, must have fallen back asleep poor thing" said Molly "I'm just glad he woke up"

"You must be" smiled Lily. "I'm just glad I didn't have to wait".

"That's a relief," smiled Molly still smiling she really didn't care. Lily was awed how she loved her children even if she was making digs at them.

"Right well I'm going to get going," said Lily, she wanted to get back to her son now she had done her part. She just hoped he woke up soon, how can someone that killed Voldemort end up still asleep when Ronald Weasley had woken up. Her son must have used most magic while trying to get himself and his friend out of the whirlwind that's what it was. James had it wrong it had nothing to do with when Voldemort attacked; her son had always been powerful.

"Of course," mumbled Molly nodding.

Wasn't even ten minutes later, the burrow was once again quiet.

* * *

"How is everything?" asked Dumbledore curiously. Everyone knew Nick had woken up curious indeed they had said he woke up immediately. He knew that was a lie and he wondered why they were lying. They had been in the paper for goodness sake it was hard to miss.

"Nick is fine Headmaster" said Lily quietly.

"And how is Ron?" Dumbledore.

"He didn't get the chance to talk to him! He's still sleeping constantly I think it was luck he woke up when he did" said James adamantly.

"No it's because Nick used his magic to try and get him and Ron out of the Whirlwind that they got stuck in" said Lily adamantly.

"Oh I suppose it's possible" said James thoughtfully.

"Well I am glad everything is all good" said Dumbledore watching them curiously, Nick might be his first priority as the Boy Who Lived. If it turned out not to be him, he wasn't going to have to be so nice to the child or James and Lily. He again had noticed Harry was spending all his time away from the Manor.

"Yes me too" said Lily.

"Take care!" said Dumbledore, obviously Nick was awake somehow, and he wondered silently why they hadn't told him. He knew the child had obviously just woken up; he had been over there a few times to make sure the boy was fine. It had been the same response he was still asleep. They hadn't displayed any awkwardness or guilt so they hadn't done anything they shouldn't.

* * *

"NICK!" shrieked his mother when she noticed her son awake the next morning. Relief flowed through Lily, oh thank god for that her son was fine.

"Mum" groaned Nick, he hurt everywhere.

"Here take this" said James, thrusting a potion under his nose.

"How are you feeling son?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine mum! Honest" said Nick.

"Oh son we have been so worried!" sobbed Lily. James hugged her and nodded his head.

"Where's Ron? Nothing happened to him did it?" asked Nick, he wasn't sad just curious.

"No he's fine but we have to talk to you Nick" said Lily.

"What's wrong? I've not lost my magic have I?" asked Nick wide eyed.

"No but we told everyone you woke up the night it happened," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"Because you did and then fell back asleep, we thought we would remind you just in case you didn't remember. We don't want the press calling us liar's son that's all" said James.

"That's right!" said Lily nodding her head; perhaps it was best if their son didn't know.

"Oh, well that's ok mum," said Nick.

"Yes, yes its ok now" smiled Lily.

* * *

"Nick Potter's had an accident" said Harry a grimace on his face behind the paper.

"Has he indeed? Well is there nothing more exciting than that?" asked Eileen shaking her head. Her son had spoken about Nick Potter, he wasn't very good a student, very mediocre or so he said. She had no reason to distrust her son so she took it as truth.

"I guess I better get those papers delivered" said Harry.

"I shall see you in an hour Harry" smiled Eileen kindly know just how long Harry would be gone for. He had been doing it for two summers now. They were due to go back to Hogwarts soon, and she hated to admit it but she was going to miss him. His quiet company, his shy smile, his helpful ways and everything about him. She more than ever couldn't understand why his family were being so nasty to him.

"Bye" said Harry, he already had his Hogwarts things, and he had managed to get the letter before she saw his full name. After that he got all he needed and binned the letter in Diagon Alley when he was there.

* * *

"Coming!" yelled James, when the front door of their Manor went.

"Surprise!" yelled Sirius barrelling in and hugging his best friend.

"Is Nick alright?" asked Remus his amber eyes alight with fear.

"Oh he's fine honestly you know the papers!" said James brushing it off as nothing.

"Uncle Remy Uncle Siri!" shrieked Roxy she hadn't seen them in years.

"Roxy!" beamed Remus hugging her and asking her all about her day as Sirius rounded on James.

"Pettigrew's signature has been caught here…we've been following for years this is the warmest it's ever been." said Sirius cautiously.

James' eyes narrowed in disbelief unable to believe Pettigrew had the neck to show up here of all places.

"Where was it?" asked James worried now.

"Scotland" said Sirius.

"I'm guessing you are both going to stay here while you look?" asked James looking hopeful. Sirius was the Auror getting paid to track down the wanted Wizard Pettigrew. Remus helped him, for nothing his sense of smell helped a great deal its how they were managing to get near Pettigrew.

"We hope so" said Sirius grinning nudging his best friend he had missed this for years.

"No problem pick a free room" laughed James.

"Where's Nick?" asked Sirius.

"Where's Harry?" asked Remus curiously.

"Nick is having a shower, Harry is staying with a friend" said James grinning widely.

"Can you read me a book Uncle Remy?" asked Roxy her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of course just let me get settled in and I'll read you a whole one" said Remus wanting to make up for lost time.

"YAY!" whooped Roxy. James just smiled at her he loved his family, unsurprisingly that didn't include Harry.

* * *

"Bye Eileen I'm going to miss you" sighed Harry hugging her softly.

"I shall miss you too, I have a gift for you" she said whistling, out of nowhere a black owl glided out of the side room.

Harry's eyes widened, tears he couldn't even stop flooded his cheeks, his own parents refused to get him one. Yet Eileen did, he did wish more than ever Eileen had been his mother she was so great and he loved her. He loved her more than anyone, Lily, James, Nick, Roxy even himself and Eileen could see that. Harry obviously got all the essentials but lacked with everything else. You could have all the money in the world but it didn't matter if they weren't loved properly. She wiped his tears away and put the owl on his shoulder, smiling sweetly at him.

"There now you can keep in touch with me!" said Eileen. It was the Galleons she would never regret spending to see the look on Harry's face.

"Thank you" said Harry softly.

"What do you want to name him?" asked Eileen waiting on the Portkey activating in twenty seconds.

"Hermes" grinned Harry happily.

"Lovely name, I shall see you next summer Harry take care of yourself and write!" said Eileen she saw Harry nod once before he was gone.

* * *

Harry had the train compartment to himself this year; he also didn't have the signed permission to go to Hogsmeade. He was probably going to be the only child not going, it was a good thing he had spent his summer there. But he would have liked to go, and spend the day with Eileen but some things weren't meant to be. Perhaps he should write to James, see if he would agree…but he knew the answer he didn't need to send the owl. It would be a wasted journey he would say no just because he could.

Before long the carriages had them arriving at Hogwarts steps, they were in and sitting down before the younger years. Younger years being the first years who took the boat over, again it took a long time for everyone to be sorted.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech, but he added something else and it caught Harry's attention.

"There is a known criminal who has been sighted not far from here, Peter Pettigrew; he is an animagus, a rat animagus at that. If you have any information, or see anything suspicious please come forward. If it get's any more dangerous the Dementors will be dispatched to the school, they are foul creatures and I do not want them here. So please! Be careful, alert and watchful! Let the feast begin"

"Hi Luna" said Harry softly.

"Hi Harry" smiled Luna right back.

"How are you? Did you enjoy your summer?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh yes, Daddy and I went to see the Crumble-Horned Snorkacks" said Luna kindly.

"Did you what do they look like?" asked Harry he unlike the others didn't laugh at her.

"They are similar to the Thestrals I'd imagine we never did get to see them" said Luna sadly.

"I'm guessing it's a less known magical animal?" guessed Harry, he was indulging her now but it didn't mean he disbelieved her. There were probably a lot of animals out there that weren't well known especially magical ones.

"Yes, me and daddy hope to see one to prove it to everyone" said Luna her dreamy face on once more.

They were soon finished with dinner, and guided towards Ravenclaw Tower, Harry said goodnight to Luna. She said goodnight back and before long he was sleeping, ready for his first day back at Hogwarts. Wondering if Dumbledore would really allow Dementors to be allowed on the school grounds.

* * *

While everyone went on Hogsmeade weekends, he stayed behind thankfully with Luna who was becoming a fast friend. She loved books almost as much as he did, although she preferred to read about magical animals. The library became a retreat for both of them; Harry loved having a friend -a friend of his own that nobody else had. She didn't care for Nick as he came to learn, sometimes though she would get lost in her own little world. A place called her mind.

Rubeus Hagrid had become the Care of Magical Creature's teacher; Harry didn't like him but loved the class. He had allowed Nick to ride on Buckbeak but no one else had been given the opportunity. Then again it might have something to do with Draco Malfoy being an idiot and causing Buckbeak to scratch his arm. Needless to say none of the classes were quite as good as the first one, during classes all Hagrid said was Nick look at this, see this what are you doing Nick etc… it was all rather annoying he wasn't acting like a proper teacher.

The same happened in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus his father's old friend had become the teacher. Unfortunately for him he had Defence with the Gryffindor's this year; he had been behind Nick when they were facing a Boggart. When Remus realized who was at the front, he skidded in front of Nick, and then the moon became a balloon. He knew what it meant; he had heard his James speaking about it some times with Lily. Before he had left he had heard James saying he would give Remus enough money to buy a new potion called Wolfsbane. Created by Snape, so he was going to be safe to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry had wondered for a while what his greatest fear was, but couldn't come up with any conclusions.

He had seen Remus spending a lot of time with Nick as well, that had hurt too it wasn't fair. It couldn't have hurt Remus to speak to him outside of class even just once. Luna had just told him it was Remus' loss because he was a great guy or so she said.

Despite that the year went very smoothly indeed, no Voldemort, no Tom Riddle's, and no Diary no nothing. For the first time he didn't have to watch out for anything suspicious, he was rather curious about Quirrell though. Had he gotten away? Or was he still there? He dared not go back in case someone was watching. He didn't want to be blamed for the Death Eaters' death thank you very much, and Quirrell had been a Death Eater. His scar had been constantly on fire, he had to have been connected to Voldemort someway.

That year though went far to fast for Harry's liking, Luna and Harry were inseparable. He had of course kept in touch with Eileen all year; she was fast becoming a grandmother sort of figure to him. He loved her she always wrote back to him right away, he was number one to her and it meant the world to him. He had noticed that Ronald Weasley had stayed well away from Nick that year too. Weasley had become friends with two other Gryffindor's Finnegan and Thomas.

Potions had been more of a nightmare; she was still being horrible, no matter what his potion was like. He wasn't nasty to anyone else just him, still he continued on his way not letting Reese get to him. Nearer to the end of the year though he had mellowed, began ignoring him instead which he was fine with.

Huffelpuff had one the Quidditch cup this year; Cedric Diggory had joined the team as their seeker. Even Harry had to admit he was very good, better than Nick or even Draco Malfoy, so they had deserved their win. He had no house loyalty; he didn't care much that Ravenclaw hadn't won.

Slytherin had won the house cup that year; it helped having Reese unfairly giving ten points to Slytherin for each completed potion. When the Ravenclaw's had completed their potions too, they never got awarded house points. Although Harry had to admit what classes he had with the Slytherins, they had won their points fair and square. Just not in Reese' class.

Before long he was in the steaming red scarlet engine on his way back to Eileen's now that he had definite permission. He had told James what he was doing, he got one scrap of paper saying OK and that was it. He was going home for the summer, a place where he was wanted, loved, happy. It had been a whole year basically since he had seen his family, or it would be half way through this summer.

"I'll write to you…unless you are going away this summer?" questioned Harry, knowing Luna and her father had a habit of going places looking for magical animals.

"Not for the first half of summer" smiled Luna serenely.

"Oh well ok then I'll be in touch" grinned Harry happily. Eileen had told him he needed a friend and perhaps she had been right. Then again she had been right about a lot of things, before long he was hidden in the toilets of kings cross using the Portkey to go home.

"Harry! Lovely to see you son!" beamed Eileen looking up and noticing him in the shop Portkey in hand.

"You too! I've missed you so much!" grinned Harry hugging her softly as not to hurt her.

Eileen's eyes widened at the changes in Harry, he looked like a carefree child, and all hope hadn't been lost. Luna had been a good friend to Harry, she was suddenly even gladder for the girl. Harry had also grown some more, he was going to be taller than her soon. She was a tall woman, her son even got her tallness, his da had been tall too so he might have got it from him. She doubted it though because her son got everything else from her including his magic which she thanked Merlin for.

* * *

"No luck?" asked James.

"None at all James I'm at a loss!" sighed Sirius. "How was your year at Hogwarts?"

"Great, I've told him I'm going back to helping you this year…he's still here and we need to find him before he hurts Nick" said Remus gravely.

"What if he goes back to Hogwarts and you aren't there?" asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore is there, I doubt Pettigrew would chance it" said James.

"Maybe" said Remus.

"I just hope Nick did better this year with no distraction" said James it was getting embarrassing.

"Distraction?" frowned Remus.

So James told them everything that had happened in the previous two years of school stopping his son from getting perfect scores.

* * *

There we go! will James, Sirius and Remus team together to teach Nick to be a proper wizard who will end up in the Tri-Wizard tournament? Harry and Nick or just Nick? the proclaimed hero. or will Voldemort demand them both just to see which one was truly the one who defeated him? R&R please :) year four coming up soon. I hope you like the story better this way i really do i've spent the entire day editing it!


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Invisible**

**Chapter 9**

**As you know there's too much information in the Goblet of Fire for me to fit it all into one chapter. No matter how good I am I'd be writing for at least twenty days. Something I cannot do- and most certainly not all on one story! I have no many others out there. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to get year four in 4/5 parts maybe less I'll just have to see what I can squeeze into a chapter!**

**Summer and Back To Hogwarts Year Four Part 1 - Tri-wizard Tournament Comes To Hogwarts!**

* * *

"Why don't we all chip in and train him then? I'll train him in defence; you can do Transfiguration, Lily, Charms. Sirius can help him with Quidditch?" suggested Remus after hearing about Nick's years. No wonder he couldn't concentrate, if only he had thought about it from his view. He had been one of the top students and he turned into a wolf every month. Yet he hadn't any problem with his school work, one could ask how he was so damn blinded. "Plus it would give us a chance to know him more…I regret not getting to spent time with them…but Pettigrew had to be found."

"I suppose…" conceded James. Looking worried, he knew he would have to do it sooner or later. His son had no idea of the Prophecy and it would stay that way for a while until he was sure Nick was ready for it. He just didn't like the thought of training his son to be a weapon, to destroy Voldemort. Especially considering he might not even be back for years yet, peace had reined in the world for the past thirteen years come Halloween. He wanted his son to be a child, the same loving boy he was right now at least until he left Hogwarts.

"Then that's what we do, just stick to your guns James he will respect you for that"

said Remus mistaking James worry. He thought James was worried his son would hate him for giving him extra tutoring instead of letting him play that summer.

"Where is Harry?" asked Roxy curiously coming in looking bored. She had noticed his room was empty, she saw Nick all the time but never Harry. It had piqued her curiosity; she was now nearing ten years old and would join Harry and Nick at school next year. She played with Nick a lot but recently she realized she hadn't ever given her brother the time of day before.

"He's staying over at his friends" explained James softly.

"Why is he never home?" asked Roxy cocking her head to the side, she had her mothers never ending curiosity.

"When you get to Nick and Harry's age you wont want to be here, you will want to spend all your time at your friends" said James smiling wryly nobody noticed how tense it was.

"Do you want to go over to play with Marcus?" asked Lily, Marcus Longbottom was really the only child they know near Roxy's age. Marcus was very different from Neville, loud, boisterous, loved Quidditch and hated his brother's talks about plants. Then again people always said that they hated something about their brothers or sisters.

"No, Marcus' grandmother's over for a fortnight" said Roxy screwing her face up. She did not like Lady Longbottom at all. She was too strict for Roxy; she was used to getting everything she wanted when she wanted. Alice was like Lily just slightly stricter and Roxy could deal with that. However she couldn't deal with the Granny, she stuck to her guns and Roxy hated how she treated her.

"I see" said Lily looking conflicted.

"Can we go to the beach pleaseee" whined Roxy she was so bored.

"Oh all right, but get something appropriate on the outing" said Lily giving in. Her children all had a few Muggle attires (minus Harry who she always forgot about) for every occasion they might need in the Muggle world. James let her do what she pleased but never joined her shopping trips to the Muggle world. He hated being there any longer than necessary so he made his excuses.

"Remus and I are going to fix up a schedule for training Nick" said James kissing his wife his way of making excuses.

"Oh, okay then I'll just take them" said Lily smiling softly.

* * *

"Luna wrote!" said Harry grinning widely when he noticed the strange bird, only that would belong to the Lovegood's. It was probably why he loved Luna so much she was different, didn't bow down to expectations. Neither would he when the time came, come to think of that, the world could screw itself.

"What does she say this time?" asked Eileen indulgently.

"She's offering me a ticket to see the Quidditch match" gasped Harry in awe.

"Bulgaria Versus Ireland?" asked Eileen curiously. It had been in the newspapers and it was hard to miss. It was the Quidditch World cup after all so it was expected to be in the paper for the Quidditch fanatics.

"Yes" said Harry still stunned.

"That's nice of her" said Eileen kindly.

"I didn't think she was into Quidditch that much" said Harry genuinely taken aback.

"What else does it say?" asked Eileen.

"It's for my birthday" said Harry his jaw was hanging on the floor. His own parents never remembered his birthday hadn't in a long time. Even if it was on the same day as his brothers, Nick was more important to buy for.

"When is your birthday?" asked Eileen surprised.

"July 31st" said Harry stiffly. That date was well known for being the Boy Who Lived's birthday. So far though Eileen hadn't so much as twitched when Nick was in the papers, just last she had commented on nothing else being in the paper that they were putting that on the front page.

"I see" said Eileen an odd twinkle in her obsidian eyes. Her son had also gotten her eyes too; he was a male version of his mother. She knew immediately who this child really was, much to her shock. It had been a long time coming. Not Harry James, but Harry James Potter. This was Nick Potter's twin brother, she remembered reading about twins that night, she had been so happy. Her son was finally free of the man he had joined himself to. Not that she cared about Nick Potter don't get her wrong, she didn't care who did it just that he was gone. Her son told her often enough that 'The Dark Lord' wasn't truly gone he never called him Voldemort or you-know-who. He wasn't scared enough to call him You-Know-Who but definitely didn't want to call him Voldemort; it sent shards of pain through the mark. He had added a geis of sorts to the Dark Marks that reacted to his name.

"Harry where do your parents think you are?" asked Eileen with worry but she managed to conceal her worry from Harry.

"Staying with friends for the summer" said Harry quietly; he never spoke about his parents if he could help it.

"I see" said Eileen sighing sadly. The Potters had much to answer for, she realise they probably ignored their son in favour of his twin. How long had it been going on? All the child's life? She hoped not.

"Are you going to go?" asked Eileen smiling softly.

"I think so" grinned Harry.

"I have an old tent up in the loft if you want to use it" suggested Eileen getting off the topic of his family. Harry obviously didn't like talking about them, he always invaded her questions or answered with as little as possible. He obviously thought she didn't know who he was, which he had of course been right until now.

"I'll write back see what she says" chuckled Harry softly, it had been the best decision he had ever made. He knew his family would probably be going but he didn't let that deter him. He would keep a low profile and keep well out of their way. He doubted Luna would have box seats anyway so they probably wouldn't see them.

"You do that" said Eileen, she was more curious than ever about Harry and his life. She wondered silently if her son would have more information to share about that. She didn't like the thought of going behind his back, however if she wanted answers it was going to be the only way.

* * *

"Harry's replied!" said Luna dreamily from her home, which wasn't far from the Weasley's home in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon.

"That's good!" ginned Xeno softly; he loved his daughter more than anything else in the world. He would do anything for her, go anywhere for her and even kill to keep her safe and alive. Her mother had loved her too, his greatest regret was that Luna had seen it happen, but he was also very relieved his wife had cast the containment spell on Luna when she realized what was happening. She had obviously not had the chance to do it on herself before the experiment had blown up in her face. He would have probably followed Luna and Lindsey if the worse had happened. (Lindsay is the name I'm giving Xeno's wife! She was after all nameless)

So he continued watching her, a serene grin on his face, he had missed Luna, she was already going into her third year this year. It was hard to believe she was only his three months of the year now. He sometimes wished she didn't have to grow up so quickly, only someone who had lost everything other than their child would truly understand. That Luna truly was his everything, without her he might as well be dead.

"He's asking if we have a tent" giggled Luna.

"You best reply then sweetheart" said Xeno kissing her on her head as he left to get a coffee.

* * *

"They have a tent so it's ok thanks for the offer though," grinned Harry it was now night time. Hermes was just back with Luna's reply, he wasn't about to send his owl back out again not at this time. He took Hermes over to the owl stand and placed a few treats into his owl dish and refreshed the water.

"No problem sweetie" said Eileen still awed by the change a year can make in Harry. When she first met him she had assumed he was older, he had lied about his age. He was always brooding and unhappy, not always but most of the time she supposed. He was always happy to help her and speak to her about all things that didn't dibble on his family, friends and his life. She understood everything better now. Harry hadn't had a true family, or any friends no doubt they preferred Nick Potter, that name, left a rotten taste in her mouth. She was like her son in that regard now, for once her son wasn't like her, and she was like him.

"I'm awfully tired so I'm going to sleep now night Eileen." said Harry softly hugging her quickly before leaving Harry hadn't felt so happy before in his life.

"Goodnight." she said to the closing door.

Harry tossed and turned most of the night before long he was having the most absurd and fearful dream in his life.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry." said an unknown voice.

"Later" hissed a second voice "Move me closer to the fire Wormtail."

"Where is Nagini?" asked the second voice once more after a few seconds of silence.

"I-I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice again belonging no doubt to this Wormtail. It sounded nervous now even Harry could tell that from the dream. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?" asked Wormtail.

"A week" hissed a cold voice "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

"The - the Quidditch World Cup, my Lord?" asked Wormtail. "Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait" hissed the cold voice.

"Your Lordship is still determined then?" asked Wormtail quietly.

"Certainly I am determined Wormtail." the menacing note in the voice was hard to mistake.

"It could be done without the Potter twins, My Lord" said Wormtail quickly as if he was wanting to finishing speaking about this.

"Without the Potter twins?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boys!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily like the rat he was. It was almost like he had spent too much time in his animagus form and had forgotten how to speak instead of squeak. "The boys are nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while - you know that I can disguise myself most effectively - I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -"

"I could use another wizard," said the second voice softly, "That is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail sounding hugely relieved. "Laying hands on the Potter's would be so difficult; they are so well protected -"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?" hissed the second voice evilly.

"My Lord! I- I have no wish to leave you, none at all -" said Wormtail.

"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My Devotion to your Lordship -"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, my Lord -"

"Liar" breathed the second voice "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

"I have my reasons for using the boys, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no others. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boys, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail - courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath -"

"Quiet…I think I hear Nagini" hissed Voldemort.

"Nagini has interesting news Wormtail" said Voldemort after listening for a few seconds.

"In-indeed, my Lord?" questioned Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the hissing voice "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room listening to every word we say."

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" the cold voice insisted.

"You heard everything Muggle?" hissed Voldemort.

"What's that you're calling me?" asked the unknown Muggle.

"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice "It means you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said the Muggle "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back -"

"You have no wife," said the cold voice quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows…he always knows…"

"Is that right?" said the Muggle roughly "Lord is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn around and face me like a man, why don't you"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, it seemed he was having trouble speaking as if it was exhausting him to even open his mouth. "I am much, much more than a man. However…why not? I will face you…Wormtail, come turn my chair around."

Wormtail whimpered nasally.

"You heard me, Wormtail" hissed Voldemort.

The killing curse was uttered, then miles away Harry Potter woke up his entire body shaking with fear. He closed his mouth shaking, wondering if he had screamed at all. He pressed his palm to his scar, it felt as if someone had applied a hot poker to it. He hoped not because he didn't want to wake Eileen up she was kind enough to let him stay after all. It took along time for the shaking to stop, the sweat soon dried in sleep never came back to Harry Potter that night. The pain faded very slowly, unlike that time during Quirrell's classes. He remembered the dream…a Muggle had been killed by Voldemort…the name Wormtail was familiar to him he didn't know why.

* * *

"Are you ready to go to the Quidditch World Cup?" grinned Nick, both Potter's and Weasley's were packed to go. Only difference between both families was the fact everything was new on one and used on the other and the size of the family too of course.

"I can't wait!" cheesed Ron his face almost splitting in two. For once Ron was glad his father worked in the Ministry of Magic - the Misuses of Muggle Artefacts office.

"Ah Amos!" grinned James good naturally finally spotting the man who was near the Portkey.

"This is my son Cedric Diggory!" beamed Amos as if they didn't know. He was un-doubtfully proud of his son. He was a handsome boy; He was captain and seeker of Huffelpuff house Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi" grinned Roxy blushing bright red.

"Hi everyone!" waved Cedric happily obviously very much like his father with his bubbly happiness.

"Long walk Arthur?" asked Amos.

"Not to bad," said Arthur, James wasn't happy that no one was paying attention to him or his son.

"Can we go now?" asked Nick bored because the attention wasn't on him.

"Merlin's beard is that Nick Potter?" asked Amos Diggory, his eyes wide.

"Yes" beamed Nick proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos, Nick puffed proudly until he heard the rest. "Told us all about playing against you last year…I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…you beat Nick Potter!"

The Weasley's still at school all scowled at the reminder that they had lost to Huffelpuff that year.

"Er, isn't it time to get going?" asked Lily forcing a smile on her face.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Arthur.

"Oh no, the Lovegood's have already gone" said Amos.

Before long they were Portkey'd to the Quidditch world cup.

* * *

"Harry you have been awfully quiet…are you sure you are ok?" asked Luna softly.

"I'm fine…my parents and siblings are probably here by now" said Harry. It wasn't only that, that was bothering him. His dream was too…if he had wanted any more proof he was the one that destroyed Voldemort that night he had it. He was connected to Voldemort through the scar and it disturbed him more than anything else in the world.

Luna blinked sharply before her dreamy mask was back up again "Don't think on them, just enjoy the Quidditch World Cup" said Luna kindly.

"Yeah I guess I should" grinned Harry nodding his head.

* * *

"Hello mother," said Severus smiling softly, only she ever saw his softer side.

"Severus! Come sit down love I've made us some coffee" beamed Eileen happy her son was once again coming to see her.

"Why is the shop closed?" asked Severus curiously.

"Harry has gone to the Quidditch World Cup with the Lovegood's" smiled Eileen as if it explained everything.

"I see" said Severus.

"How are your potions coming along?" asked Eileen.

So for the first hour they constantly spoke about what potions he was attempting and making. How much money he was making from the very successful Wolfsbane potion. How his time was limited because of the delicate stages it took to brew said potion. If anyone understood potions and had the same passion it was his mother yet another thing he had gotten from her - his love for potions.

"What do you know about Harry Potter, Severus?" asked Eileen unable to keep quiet anymore.

"Harry Potter?" asked Severus for confirmation his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes" nodded Eileen confirming she had said the correct name.

"I only taught him for a year" said Severus curious now.

"Yes, yes I know but did you notice anything about him? About his family?" asked Eileen.

"I don't pay attention to the Potter's mother" sighed Severus, which wasn't strictly true.

"Severus!" chided Eileen softly shaking her head.

"Alright, alright Harry was very good at potions, his brother was what I expected totally inept at it" said Severus. "He is also very different from his twin, there's nothing Potter to him at all, he's quiet, shy, and very hard working…a loner and he…doesn't seem to have the same enthusiasm for his parents as Nick Potter. He never received a single package or letter the entire year that I saw…he stayed for the holidays when the other left"

"Do you know why?" asked Eileen sharply.

"I don't, no, Albus told me that Harry never spends any time with his family…he was snooping around" replied Severus knowing there was more to this conversation than he was getting.

"I see" said Eileen gravely.

"Mother what do you know? Why are you asking about this?" asked Severus a note of warning in his voice.

"The boy I've been telling you about…is him" said Eileen quietly.

Severus eyes widened in shock that was the last thing he had expected, Harry James was actually Harry James Potter. Severus felt like laughing, he had told her a half truth, that wasn't a very Ravenclaw move to make. Then he thought of everything his mother told him, her suspicions about the boys' family abusing him.

"Lily wouldn't abuse her son" said Severus adamantly.

"I think I was wrong on that regard…it wasn't physical abuse" sighed Eileen.

Severus shook his head a soft sigh leaving his lips, he couldn't believe his well, ex best friend really would do that. Or allow it to happen…surely…not even she could ignore her son. He however, trusted his mother more than Lily. He knew she had changed; fame did that to someone unfortunately. She wasn't the same quiet girl he had befriended at the age or eight.

"I think its neglect" said Eileen adamantly.

Severus just frowned and gestured to her to continue.

"I got him an owl last year; he just about burst into tears Severus! Over an owl! He's never received anything like that before in his life I'm sure of it!" cried Eileen defending Harry from Severus who probably believed Lily incapable of such behaviour but he didn't see what she did.

"I see" said Severus faintly disturbed now. The Potter's had a lot of money, why wouldn't they get their son a familiar. If no other reason than they actually were being neglectful in regards to their youngest son.

"His birthday has passed! Did you know that? He got nothing other than one card and tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!" she said with a huff.

"They are hard to come by … it's a perfectly acceptable birthday present" said Severus, it had been more than he got that was for sure.

"From his only friend Luna!" finished Eileen smartly.

Severus looked into the room Harry was occupying and saw true to her word, only one card sitting on the beside table. He felt his heart lurch uncomfortably; he knew what it was like to be in Harry's shoes. For the majority of his life he had only had Lily, but at least he had his mother Harry Potter it seemed had no one. Lily had changed more than he thought if that was how she was treating her child; the Lily he had known wouldn't have done such a thing.

"She has changed more than I thought" sighed Severus; he had seen the paper from when Nick Potter was hurt. He always order the Daily Prophet, even if the majority of it was rubbish he got it for the Potions section.

"That's putting it mildly" scoffed Eileen.

"Do they know he's staying with you?" asked Severus concerned.

"They are under the impression he's staying with a friend…I doubt they asked who…and he hasn't received anything from them he's with me all summer unless he's doing his paper rounds" sighed Eileen sadly.

"I'll speak to Albus see if he can shed more light on the situation" promised Severus.

"Thank you son" sighed Eileen in relief.

"No problem," smirked Severus in amusement. Just then a letter came through the open window, straight for Severus. Frowning in confusion he opened it when he noticed Dumbledore's handwriting, upon reading the contents he froze in shock.

"Sev, Love, what is it?" asked Eileen alarmed not much could shock her son like that.

"Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup" he said hoarsely in disbelief. "Dumbledore think's Voldemort is trying to find a way back"

"Harry" said Eileen looking positively sick.

"I have to go mother, Dumbledore wants to see me" said Severus getting up swiftly summoning his cloak from the peg his mother put it on. Clipping it in place around his neck, he kissed her goodbye and told her to be extra careful before apparating away.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" beamed Harry practically babbling all the way back to the Lovegood tent. "I should have put a bet on! It happened just as I predicted its sooo not fair it would have won me some money"

"Did you see Krum do that Wronski Feint?" said Luna wide eyed.

"Oh yeah! That was definitely cool" grinned Harry.

"I didn't expect it!" said Xeno looking amused.

"They wouldn't have caught up! He wanted to end it on his own terms…its such a pity his team seems angry with him" sighed Luna.

"Oh no! They weren't when they got applauded" Harry laughed remembering their taken aback looks.

"He's an awfully big man to be such a good seeker" admitted Xeno.

"Are you writing the game in the Quibbler?" asked Harry curiously.

"I think you should daddy, the price sales will go through the roof for once and they might look at the other articles" said Luna smartly.

Harry grinned and nodded his head in agreement, finally after an hour of walking they were back at the tent. It seems like they had just gotten in when a commotion started, everyone trampling all over the place screaming. Xeno looked terrified upwards; Harry followed and saw that some Muggles were being levitated in the air by masked figures.

"Death Eaters" gasped Xeno terrified.

"Portkey now!" yelped Harry grabbing Luna before the Wizard barrelled passed her.

That shocked Xeno into action, two spells the tent was in his pocket, the Portkey was in hand. They had to wait three seconds on it activating, but they got out of there just as a stunning spell shot by. Harry found himself in a very strange house; no doubt it was the Lovegood abode. It suited them, they were strange but he really liked them Xeno was cool even when he was talking about animals he had never heard about.

"What on earth was going on?" asked Luna wide eyed her grey coloured eyes full of worry.

"Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch Cup" said Harry, Voldemort hadn't authorised that if his dream was anything to go by. He had wanted to remain quiet; those Death Eaters were in for it if he managed to get back.

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Xeno his voice high pitched instead of the soothing calm voice he usually had.

"Um…sure" said Harry, Xeno obviously wanted something to do.

* * *

"HARRY!" shrieked Eileen moving quickly and bringing Harry into a hug looking greatly relieved.

"I guess you heard then?" asked Harry his voice muffled by the strong hug.

"I did" said Eileen closing her eyes as relief flowed through her.

"I'm ok Mr. Lovegood apparated us out of there at the first sign of trouble" said Harry honestly.

"Thank Merlin, oh thank Merlin" said Eileen almost shaking with the relief.

"Can I get you a coffee?" asked Harry alarmed by Eileen's pale complexion or rather, paler than normal.

"Oh no I've drank enough of that" said Eileen grimacing slightly.

Harry laughed at that "Me too" he had three before he could get away from the Lovegood's.

Journal Entry

_Today was bad but good. Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch World Cup but it was worth going for. I guessed right! I said Krum would get the Snitch but Ireland would win! I wish I had bet. It would mean I'd have enough money but I didn't want to risk loosing any. Eileen was very concerned when I got back, it made my stomach do flips. She's been so good to me and I don't understand why, I've never been this lucky before in my life. For the first time I didn't even think about the Potter's on my birthday just glad to not spend it watching Nick opening presents and getting cake. Luna is the best friend in the world and I'm glad I took the chance. However, I don't know what to do now…do I distance myself from her? I don't want to put her in danger by associating with me!_

_Harry_

Journal Entry

_Oh My God! Eileen got me a new present! I've got two cards now! I feel like I'm five years old counting my cards and presents. Unlike Nick though I will cherish everything I get knowing that someone cares about me. She got me a beautiful chain, its lovely it's also very familiar I just cannot put my finger on it. I will figure it out sooner or later. She baked me a cake too! She wrote Happy Belated Birthday in blue icing I don't know the last time I got a cake. I've sent a piece of to Luna and Xeno, Eileen passed a piece onto her son…I wonder who he is I've never asked. I don't know why I just feel it was too personal or at least it used to be. Maybe she would share some of her stories with her and her son I'd love to know what a normal wizarding family is like. Maybe it's what Luna and Xeno are like I don't think the Potter's are normal but I might just be bitter. I have every right to be! I hate them and wished I was adopted! I just wished I was off age and away from them. I will be able to afford my own flat the day I turn seventeen then I'll move into it. I've not had any more strange dreams…am I connected to Voldemort? Or was my mind running away with me? I don't think so I just wished I knew. Until then I'm going to watch my back and trust no one…other than Luna that is._

_Harry_

* * *

After the events of the Quidditch World Cup the rest of the summer was very uneventful to say the least. Harry was actually glad for that, after his dream and the Death Eaters he just didn't want anything usual happening. He was going to have to watch after himself, Voldemort was coming after him and his brother. Not that he was going to hold himself responsible for his brother anyhow, what Nick did was up to himself.

Before long Eileen had created a Portkey for him that to take him directly to the magical platform of nine and three quarters. Harry was almost crying this time, if it was possible he had gotten even more attached to Eileen than ever.

"Take care of yourself, you hear?" said Eileen sternly.

"I will, you too" said Harry softly, he would kill anyone who tried to hurt Eileen hell if he had to chose between Eileen and his mother he'd choose Eileen in a heartbeat.

With his owl and trunk safely in one hand he clutched the Portkey in the other and he was gone, a tug behind the navel the only indication it was a Portkey. He grunted as he landed but stayed on his feet, unlike his brother who fell all the time. His father had always explained that the more magically powerful you were, the more you fell. Then Nick started doing it for real thinking his father had spoken the truth.

As he was getting on the train he heard Ronald Weasley talking to Finnegan and Thomas.

"I'm telling you something big is happening at Hogwarts this year!" said Ron in a hushed whisper.

"Like what?" asked Finnegan doubtfully.

"Don't know we will find out soon" said Ron smugly.

* * *

For once Harry wasn't riding on the train alone; Luna had come in beside him, holding the Quibbler up side down. Harry barely blinked before a beaming smile spread across his features, "Hey Luna! How was the rest of your summer did you find anything?" asked Harry eagerly.

"No but come look at some of the pictures! We saw plenty of other things" said Luna gesturing for him to sit next to her.

That was how they spent their hours getting to Hogwarts; he bought them two chocolate frogs each from the cart. Luna in turn got them her favourite sweet - Berty bots every flavour beans. Some of the magical animals were weird; he was rather envious of Luna right there and then. He would have loved his dad to do something like that with him.

* * *

"The Defence seat is empty…I wonder why" said Luna who was sitting next to Harry on the Ravenclaw bench.

"I don't know…I doubt Dumbledore would have trouble finding someone" mused Harry.

"True" said Luna her dreamy look was back again after that.

They quietened down to listen to the sorting hat sing its usual song.

Marcus Longbottom joined his brother in Gryffindor boy his parents would be proud.

They got a few others joining Ravenclaw including Stewart Ackerley, Orla Quirke.

"I have just two words to say to you…Tuck in!" beamed Dumbledore happily.

During dinner he noticed a commotion at the Gryffindor table, surprise, surprise, it turned out to be Hermione Granger. He grimaced at her in disgust honestly, he hated that girl she was such a know it all. So was he but he didn't put his hand up before the teacher finished their question…or at all really. Even after three years she hadn't changed a bit.

Only once dinner and pudding had been completely demolished did Dumbledore stand once more, gaining the attention of the entire hall with just that act alone.

"So!" said Dumbledore "Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask again for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it"

"Who cares?" whispered Harry rolling his eyes.

"As always" continued Dumbledore "I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter- house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year"

"WHAT?" screeched Nick Potter furiously.

"No way!" protested Ron hotly he loved Quidditch even if Gryffindor always loosed and Nick played for the team.

"That sucks" said Cedric looking disheartened.

Dumbledore it seemed wasn't finished yet "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts -"

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall banged open startling absolutely everyone.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightening crossed the ceiling and Luna gasped.

The lightening had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. He could understand why Luna had gasped now.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly "Professor Moody"

"Moody? As in the Auror Mad-Eye Moody?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yeah my dad told me all about him" said Cedric from seats away.

"As I was saying" said Dumbledore continuing on with his previous announcement "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tourament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"Well Weasley had it right" said Harry quietly to Luna she nodded jerkily; he had told her what he said on the train ride to Hogwarts.

Harry faded out not listening to Dumbledore going on about things that didn't concern him. He didn't care that you had to be seventeen, because he most bloody certainly wasn't competing anyway. It wouldn't surprise him if his brother tried to get in, but he doubted anyone could jinx this Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Luna and Harry were blessed with the most amazing sight of their life their second day back at Hogwarts. Nick and been arguing with Draco Malfoy, they had been in the newspapers again James and Lily. It quickly got out of hand and Draco had almost attacked Nick, only to be thwarted in the end. Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret, and bounced him around the courtyard. Harry hadn't been able to stop laughing; it was the funniest sight in the world. He actually liked his new teacher, and he hadn't even had a class with him.

If only someone would be willing to do that to Nick … his ego could be blown away and he might become more normal. Nick had for the past year after Ron ditched him had other friends, Neville, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. This year's addition despite being a first year - Marcus Longbottom.

Better still they had seen Moody reprimanded by Minerva McGonagall like an errant five year old.

Nobody could stop laughing at him for weeks.

* * *

It was two days later he got his first taste of Moody's class, the first thing he said as he came in put the books away nobody would be needing them. Harry grinned and did as he was told; he was slightly disappointed that again this year he had Defence with the Gryffindor's.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class; you have covered pretty much everything about Dark creatures. Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves is that right?" asked Moody.

"Yes sir" said Cho everyone else murmured assents.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can to do each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"Aren't you staying?" blurted Nick.

"You're James Potter's son ante ya? I am only staying for the year, special favour to Dumbledore…one year then back to retirement" said Moody. He had a very awful grin on his face, making his scars worse and his face contort like he was in agony.

Harry was rather excited about this class now! Getting to do proper curses this was going to be great. Quirrell and Lockhart had both been useless; Lupin was alright he was just furious with the man.

"So- straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then" said Moody "But Dumbledore has a better opinion of your nerves he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful" said Moody.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" asked Moody.

"Weasley?" said Moody after some hands had been raised.

"My dad told me about one…is it called the Imperious curse, or something?" said Ron.

"Ah, yes," said Moody nodding "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time the Imperious curse"

"Yeek" said Ron when Moody had withdrawn spiders from his desks it caused most Ravenclaw's to roll their eyes. Everyone knew Ronald Weasley's worst fear was spiders; they remembered the Boggart just last year.

Harry listened intently to Moody's lecture about the Imperious curse, he didn't laugh like the others did when the spider was imperious cursed. Eventually he stopped the spell after effectively scaring the day living shit out of everyone by saying he would teach them to beat it.

"Anyone else know another one?" asked Moody.

Hermione's hand was waving in the air as usual and Harry had to roll his eyes at her, for once he put his hand up hoping the teacher chose him spitefully.

"Aye?" asked Moody staring at Harry intently.

"The Cruciatus Curse" said Harry bluntly.

The spider was quickly 'Engorgio'ed and the curse was cast Harry didn't react but half of the class winced at the spiders actions. Twitching horribly, rocking from side to side, no sound came from it but Harry could imagine what it must be going through.

"Right anyone know another?" said Moody bluntly.

Harry wanted to laugh when Nick finally raised his hand he had his back ramrod straight and he had a smug smile on his face.

"Yes?" asked Moody both eyes on Nick Potter.

"Avada Kedavra - The Killing curse" said Nick.

The last spider was killed quickly in a flash of green light, Harry felt suddenly sick for some reason. He had to stop himself retching, he looked back at Nick he seemed unaffected by it all. A sigh left his lips and he turned back to his teacher watching curiously to see what would happen. Would Moody go on about his brother being the only survivor? Who was he kidding he knew it was coming.

"Not nice," he said "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting here right in front of me"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but that magical eye would probably detect it so he refrained from doing so.

Surprisingly enough he said no more about it, he went on to tell them the three spells were the Unforgivables. Before long they were taking notes on the unforgivables until the bell rang, Harry was glad when it was time to go. As soon as he was free of the room he ran for the nearest bathroom and was spectacularly sick all over the toilet.

Journal Entry

_Professor Moody showed us the Unforgivables today; I couldn't eat my lunch or dinner. Luna understood though…I think she doesn't know that I was the one to really survive it though. Sometimes she has that twinkle in her eye as if she knew what I was thinking. It's impossible though right? She can't know! It's impossible. When I saw that green flash, I got this image in my head…of a snake like figure then that Muggle man. It wasn't a dream I did see someone die, I guess its just starting to sink in how close I came to dying when I was a baby._

_It was me that was nearly killed, yet it's Nick that gets all the love and attention and fame. I don't care for that, I'm glad I'm not like Nick…but I'd have loved even an ounce of mum's attention. Sometimes I wished people knew so I could just get it over with._

_I read in the library after school finished today, I could get myself emancipated early and get my share of the Potter inheritance. Then I wouldn't have to live with the Potter's anymore, I could get my flat right now if I liked. I'm seriously thinking about doing it, that way James or Lily couldn't drag me back out of spite. I don't know why but I'm getting a strong urge to go through with it._

_Harry_

* * *

His next defence class was just as bad as ever, not because of anything Moody did but because he had attention drawn to him. Everyone had been put under the imperious curse; no one other than Harry had been able to fight it off. Not only that but his legs felt broken, meanwhile Moody just continued singing his praises. He wouldn't have minded that but damn it, they were staring at Harry as if they hadn't seen him before. The Ravenclaw's pure started cheering for their house mate, the Gryffindor's looked at Nick as if they couldn't believe HE didn't do it when his BROTHER could.

"The way he talks" growled Harry wobbling out of the defence classroom feeling very bloody weak "You'd think I was going to be attacked any minute" scowled Harry.

"You alright there Harry?" asked Luna, coming up beside Cho, Terry and Harry, Cho and Terry had a hold of Harry keeping him steady.

"No Moody broke my legs" said Harry simply.

"How?" asked Luna her dreamy look vanishing she looked furious.

"Put the Imperious curse on me" sighed Harry taking his hands away from Terry and Cho saying a quiet "Thank you"

"Welcome, I hope you get better soon" said Cho softly.

"Yeah mate, good luck" said Terry and they were gone. Harry seemed shock by the fact they were talking to him, hardly anyone spoke to him.

"He made you break your own legs?" asked Luna in mock shocked.

"Er, no" said Harry giggling slightly forgetting the soreness. "He told me to jump, but I didn't want to ended up crumbling to the floor! He did it four times! Now I can throw it off altogether! The only one too"

"Wow, Harry, that's really good!" beamed Luna happy for him.

"Thanks, now come on I'm starving" said Harry, happily dragging Luna along. He had his apatite back thank Merlin for that.

"What on earth is going on?" murmured Harry; people were crowding around the marble staircases instead of eating lunch.

"It's telling you about the Triwizard Tournament" said Luna simply.

"What does it say?" asked Harry curiously, as they slid into Ravenclaw not caring about the Triwizard Tourament like everyone else.

"The Wizards from Drumstrang and Witches from Beauxbatons will be here at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Our lessons are finishing half an hour earlier to greet our guests at the Entrance Hall" said Luna.

"That's a week away, I didn't think they'd be here so soon" said Harry surprised.

"Yeah," said Luna nodding in agreement as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

* * *

Needless to say the teachers were pretty tense when the time came for the students of Beauxbaton and Drumstrang to arrive. The Entrance Hall was heaving with people, but Luna and Harry held back while Nick the idiot had stood in the front with McGonagall as if he was a school mascot.

"Miss Lovegood straighten your hat!" snapped McGonagall "Miss Patil take that ridiculous thing out of your hair!"

Then the commotion began Beauxbaton had arrived, in a massive house flying in the air. Palominos winged horses, only they were the size of elephants. Harry sighed wondering when this was going to be over with; students everywhere were gasping, awing and ahhing as if they hadn't seen anything like it before in their lives. Even Harry could see the woman emerging from the carriage she was huge, possibly the biggest woman he had ever seen. She could stand beside Hagrid and be the same height he reckoned as he watched impatiently for everyone else to move.

Eventually Drumstrang followed, their big arrival was a ship in the middle of the lake. It certainly impressed everyone other than Luna and Harry. Who were actually just sitting talking quietly in the corner, about how their day went. Harry never mentioned the fact he had the Imperious curse on him again, but spoke about everything else. Luna may be a year younger but she knew a lot of spells, and she was getting to know a lot more talking with him. She would have no problem in her fourth year if she kept that up anyway that was for sure.

If the pandemonium was bad it was nothing when they found out just who from Drumstrang had come. Victor Krum. Nick was positively drooling, grinning widely he had left his 'friends' and tried to see him but was too late. There were too many people milling around to even think about getting near him in time.

Finally Luna and Harry managed to get to the Great Hall for their dinner; the Ladies of Beauxbaton chose to sit at the end furthest from the first years on the Ravenclaw table. The Drumstrang students chose to sit at the Slytherin table where they were very welcomed. Once they had finished their dinner, they were shown the legendary Goblet of Fire. Then everyone was lectured once again on having to be seventeen to enter, honestly did Dumbledore think people didn't listen? He had just heard the same speech at the starting feast.

"Come on I've had enough for one night" said Harry looking ready to be sick. He saw everyone milling around Nick Potter. Ladies from Beauxbaton and guys from Drumstrang were sitting with him; he was explaining his adventures to them quite loudly. Most of it was a lot of bullshit but there was nothing HE could do about it.

"You're right let's go" said Luna seeing how her friend was reacting.

"Night Luna" sighed Harry going up the stairs.

"Night Harry" said Luna going up the right hand side of the stairs towards the girl's dorms.

* * *

******As you can see the next chapter will the the choosing of the champions then possibly the first second and yule ball happenings. Then of course we will see the third task so it will be done in around three parts not 4 or 5 like i thought. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've recieved :) i'm very grateful to you all. Will Harry emancipate himself? and of course the important question...will everyone find out about Harry being the boy who lived during the portkey adventure to Voldemort's side? will Nick survive? harry save him? it would be sweet justice plus nick would be alive to see his popularity take a big nose dive! do you like how Harry's getting more friends? will the Ravenclaws all get closer to him now? help him during his tasks if he does get picked? will nick get picked? will cedric diggory die? people asked me about Severus...i just dont want him to be a teacher when all is said and done he will become a mentor for a year or so before they become lovers i think when I do finally introduce him back into Harry's life! then Eileen will become his mother in law :) eventually...will James try and disown him only to discover harry's emancipated and can no longer be disowned becuase hes legally a fully grown adult wizard? thee-hee! Will Krum and Harry get along? would you like to see those two become friends? what about Fleur? who will she befriend? Luna? oh another thing will Nick have the invisibiliy cloak? or did dumbledore keep it and not give it back and james forget about it? will the mauraders map ever make an apperance? R&R please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 10 **

**Harry Potter Year 4 Part 2 - Triwizard Champions and making friends **

* * *

Harry had just come from the hospital wing; Luna was feeling under the weather so he had to keep himself happy. To be totally honest he was completely bewildered by the Ravenclaw's. He had known them for four years now, they hadn't ever spoken to him - yet since that class where he bet the Imperious curse everything had changed. He was more comfortable talking to the younger years they hadn't done anything to him. Right now he was dealing with the confusion by getting up early and found himself walking towards the huts nearby the Quidditch pitch. He took out one of the old school brooms and decided to fly. It had been a long time since he had flew, he knew exactly when - the day he got caught by McGonagall. Who then turned around and gave his position to his brother - Nick.

He didn't notice he had company until he had flown down twenty minutes later.

"That was some good flying, do you play for your school?" asked a Bulgarian accented boy, who Harry knew to be Victor Krum. The guy who had caught the snitch earlier that year during the Quidditch World Cup.

"No, it's only the second time I've been on a broom. I'll bet its nothing like your flying, you were brilliant the dive you pulled off was awesome." said Harry. He didn't gush it or look at Krum in awe. He was just stating a fact he unlike most of the students at Hogwarts didn't care that Krum was famous. He was a seventeen year old wizard and that was all there was to it. In fact he liked Krum more than Nick, Krum had earned his fame.

"Thank you." said Krum in surprise. Normally they would hound him and ask for autographs especially the girls. He didn't like the attention that came with playing Quidditch professionally. This boy was the first person to treat him normal and it was a nice change.

"Are you're parents proud of you?" asked Harry sitting down on the green lush lawn that never seemed to grow.

"Of course." said Krum looking at Harry a little weirdly.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, a little sister." said Krum, obviously this boy wasn't obsessed nearly everyone knew he had a sister. There was plenty pictures in magazines with her and his parents.

"How do they treat her?" asked Harry curiously.

"She gets all the attention while I am at school, she writes about all the places they visit." said Krum he knew there was more behind the question. He noticed the boy's eyes were twinkling. They were beautiful; the boy was that is especially his eyes.

"That's nice" smiled Harry, it reached his eyes, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of pain there was no need to guess what he was thinking anyway.

"So who are you?" asked Krum watching the teenager closely. He had seen pain lingering in those eyes it wasn't what he expected to see on a student at school. That's the sort of pain you see when you loose all your family in one go - desolate hopelessness.

"Harry Potter." sighed Harry half bracing himself for the next question.

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet you Harry Potter, perhaps we can get to know one another better." said Krum his accent making it harder to get the words out properly. He had his hand out, waiting on Harry shaking his hand.

Harry looked at Krum and thought about it, was it worth it befriending someone famous? He already got badgered about Nick all the time. It would be just the same if he befriended Krum. A sigh left his lips, he did want someone to talk to other than Luna that is. He loved Luna don't get him wrong, but it just wasn't the same as having someone older to talk to. He loved his conversations with Eileen perhaps that would fill the void. He held out his own hand and shook his, and this a friendship was born.

"I think your flying would be better on a proper broom, do you want to try mine?" asked Victor Krum.

"Oh no, I've never been on a proper profession broom, I'd be too scared I'd break it!" said Harry wide eyed.

"Go on, I'd like to see you fly." said Victor kindly.

"Oh, all right then," said Harry "But don't blame me if something happens."

That was how they spent their morning, taking turns in flying around the Quidditch pitch. Harry though had gone beet red upon seeing Victor Krum's body. He had taken off his t-shirt; the weather was very different in Scotland compared to Bulgaria. Their clothes were much thicker so it came as no surprise that he would be too hot.

* * *

The next day was Sunday; Harry was up early as Luna had been released from the hospital wing. They had just sat down in their normal seats when Victor Krum came over. Harry had to stop the blush from enveloping him, he knew now he was gay he wasn't a stupid boy. Another thing for his parents to hate him for, not that it really mattered they didn't care anyway. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, he just hoped Eileen wasn't disgusted with him. Now that would hurt more than anything else in the world. He had written a letter of to her last night telling her, he hadn't heard back yet.

"Has anyone put their names in yet?" asked Krum helping himself to a large breakfast. The rest of the Drumstrang students surprisingly didn't follow him; they remained seated at the Slytherin side.

"I don't know," shrugged Harry "We just got here." he further explained.

"Ah," said Krum nodding his head. "Ah well, we all put our names in this morning."

"Do you really want to do it? I mean it's supposed to be extremely dangerous, and you are already famous." Harry couldn't help but point out.

"True but I'd like to prove I'm more than just a Quidditch player, you cannot play forever you know. One day I will need a proper job, the latest I've heard of someone playing Quidditch is their early thirties." said Krum in explanation.

"Very sensible." said a new voice sitting next to them. It was a blonde haired girl, very pretty dressed in blue silk. She was part Veela he could tell but he wasn't overly attracted to her. He could see nearly everyone, in the hall gaping over, at them.

"I am Fleur Delacour it's very nice to meet you" she said shaking their hands.

"Harry Potter." said Harry shaking her delicate feminine hand.

"Luna Lovegood." smiled Luna kindly.

"Victor Krum," replied Victor shaking her hand politely. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too" she declared before beginning to eat her lunch.

"That is a very unusual necklace you wear Luna" said Fleur no expression on her face. So neither Luna nor Harry were sure whether she was mocking them on not.

"Thank you, my mother and I made it, she died three weeks afterwards. I saw it happen, it was a potions accident." she explained, straightforward without her dreamy look about her. She never normally bothered when people said anything, or explained but today she did.

Fleur smiled a kind smile "I would wear it too" she revealed softly.

"Thank you" said Luna after swallowing her piece of egg.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Krum.

Just then there was a commotion causing them all to look around, Fred and George Weasley had been thrown across the hall. When they stood up Harry laughed in bitter amusement. Both twins had Dumbledore's hair and beard; they had obviously tried to fool the powerful Goblet of Fire.

"Stupid idiots," said Krum shaking his head "They are brothers to the other red head aren't they? He wouldn't leave me alone until I had signed his autograph."

"Ronald Weasley you mean?" asked Luna quietly.

"Yes." nodded Krum to emphasis his answer.

"He's been alright lately actually, grew a brain over the holidays." said Harry snorting briefly. Anyone that stopped befriending Nick was smarter than he gave them credit for.

Suddenly the doors opened, giving a resounding bang when Madame Maxime entered. She truly did put Hagrid to shame, she was huge. Behind her trailed every single member of Beauxbaton academy. The ones that actually came with her. Other than of course, Fleur. In a single file, they all added their name, into the Goblet looking rather smug.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the library with Luna today; he was reading a book about wizarding custom. That was when he saw it - the choice of being emancipated and Harry's mind exploded with ideas. He could even legally change his name after being emancipated. It didn't matter that his family was alive! Better yet he would get his Potter inheritance. There would be nothing James could do about it; a smile broke out on his face.

"What's got you smiling?" asked Luna curiously.

"I can get myself legally emancipated." said Harry.

"Harry…I know you are unhappy but do you really want to do that?" asked Luna sadly. She knew about Harry's family, how they ignored him, never bought him anything. It was why she had spent all the money she had saved up to get them the Quidditch World Cup tickets. However, getting emancipated was a big thing, who knew how the Potters would react.

"I have to, I can even legally change my name…take any one of my ancestors names," grinned Harry feeling a weight coming off him. "As long as none of them are alive, like for instant the Black name or Weasley even."

"I see" said Luna quietly.

And that was it, later that day he sent off a letter to Gringotts asking about it. He wanted to know everything, before he risked doing it. He had to know what to expect and what would happen.

He got a letter for Eileen that day too.

_Dearest Harry _

_I could positively feel your anxiousness when you wrote, do not fear just because you prefer your own gender that I will abandon you. Just remember it's widely accepted in the Wizarding world. Although there are always a few prejudice people, just like there are people who think it's horrible and wrong in the Muggle world. _

_I would take you over my knee and wallop you one, if you fear what your despicable family think. One day they will regret what they have done, you mark my words sweetie. They will realize what they have done, when you are a powerful known young man. I have a feeling you will go places Harry, you are a smart boy. _

_Smart people do not end up with regular jobs unless they do something silly. I did that in my youth, to spite my own parents. It's not something I want you doing sweetie, its part of the reason I helped you. To spite my own parents I left Hogwarts, and went straight to the Muggle world and married one. I cannot regret it completely, because I got a son out of it all. You see my parent's were pureblood's as pure as you could get. They disowned me, their only daughter because of it. _

_I miss you and your company, _

_I eagerly await your next letter! _

_Let me know who ends up the Triwizard Champions. _

_Eileen _

* * *

Luna, Krum, Fleur and Harry were sitting at the top of the Ravenclaw table. They ate their food leisurely, although Krum and Fleur were eating quicker than normal. They must be excited to see if they would be picked by the Goblet. Everyone was craning their neck to see if Dumbledore was finished, waiting on him announcing the champions.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated to the door he was talking about - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Once he finished speaking, he waved his hands sweeping the Hall into darkness. The only light now shone from the Goblet and the candles in the pumpkins. Dumbledore really did have a thing for dramatics was all Harry could think.

"Any second" said someone but Harry wasn't sure whom.

He was right, a second later a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped. Dumbledore grabbed it before it could float to the floor. Holding it at arms length as if he was long-sighted.

"The champion for Drumstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "Will be Victor Krum"

The cheering was loud and resounded all around the great hall. Harry was clapping enthusiastically; Fleur and Luna were a little more composed wincing at the loudness of cheers and screaming. Victor nodded at them before getting up, making his way to Dumbledore. Then around the head table, disappearing through the other room.

The clapping and chanting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, a second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "Is Fleur Delacour!"

"Well done" said Luna over the loud cheering that had started up. She too got up from the Ravenclaw smiling warmly at Luna and Harry. It wasn't long before she disappeared from view joining Victor in the other room.

When she had vanished into the side chamber. Silence fell again, this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next.

"The Hogwarts champion is," he called, but his face had gone funny, something was wrong. People could tell, they were whispering with their neighbours wondering what was wrong. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said in a voice filled with disbelief "Nick Potter."

"What?" whispered Harry wide eyed he knew his brother couldn't possibly have done it. Which brought him back to his dream, and he felt cold goose bumps rising.

Every head had turned to look at Nick Potter, who had paled a sickly white colour. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Nick. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, passed Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently in Professor Dumbledore's ear. He bent towards her, frowning slightly. Suddenly Dumbledore straightened up and nodded grimly to Minerva.

"Nick Potter!" he called again. "Nick! Up here, if you please!"

Nick sighed before getting up; smirking smugly he knew his parents could get him out of it. He didn't have to worry, he was sure of it right now he had to make sure people thought him unbothered by these turn of events. The smirk made everyone furious, which caused Nick to falter in concern. No one had ever been like that with him! They seemed furious.

To Harry, Nick took his damned time walking towards Dumbledore.

"Well…through the door Nick." said Dumbledore but he wasn't smiling.

Everyone was still sitting there in stunned silence when the Goblet started yet again. Dumbledore looked worried and stunned; he snatched the piece of paper with dread. His long arms holding it away from him, just like he had with the other three.

The next name just left the Great Hall in stunned silence, completely bewildered by the new turn of events.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Dumbledore.

"Oh dear" said Luna wide eyed, eying Harry with worry in her grey eyes.

Every eye in Hogwarts was fixed on him, causing him to shudder. He felt as though spiders were crawling up his back - he didn't like it at all. His face emotionless he walked into the chamber with the others feeling dread washing through him.

Fleur and Krum were standing by the fire, staring at Nick frowning; Nick was just standing there looking stunned and wary.

"Do they want us in the hall? He's not speaking!" said Fleur sniffing in disgust.

"No, we've been entered into the Triwizard Tournament." said Harry bluntly.

"No way." was Krum's wide eyed respond.

"How did that happen?" asked a baffled Fleur she knew Harry better than to think he had put his name in. He didn't seem to care about the Tournament which was why she had chosen to talk to him.

"I have no idea" said Harry crossing his arms looking broodingly into the fire wondering what on earth was happening now.

* * *

"They said I've no choice but to compete, the rules are binding" snapped Harry bitterly coming and sitting down in the library looking like he was about to rage.

"We told you" said Victor pity deep in his eyes and voice. We as in Fleur and him, they had told Harry last night that it was binding.

"Even our parents can't get us out of it! They are raging at Dumbledore. Threatening to sue if anything happens to Nick" sighed Harry his shoulders slumped looking older than ever.

When he had gone up to Ravenclaw tower, he had been patted on the back. Every single Ravenclaw old and young had said they would be with him the whole way through. Supporting him, egg him on to win, help him in any way they can. That had been even more freaky than what happened his first week! Things were going to fast for Harry and he didn't like it. People were gawping at him constantly; he could feel their beedy eyes analyzing him. He just wasn't used to it; the sorting had been enough for him thank you very much.

"Just Nick?" queried Fleur confused.

"Yeah he is the Boy Who Lived after all." said Harry emotionless.

Needless to say Fleur didn't say anything after that. Victor however, had the confirmation he needed. The conversation he had first had with Harry, out in the Quidditch pitch had always bothered him. It was beginning to make more sense the more time he spent with Harry, and his sudden remarks about his parents or Nick.

* * *

_Mister Harry James Potter_

_You wanted information about Emancipation and the procedures done. You will find an enclosed booklet that will let you know about it. Send it back to me and I'll begin the process for you should you wish to go through with it. _

_Griphook_

"Brilliant!" cried Harry digging into the book.

The booklet basically told him the same as the book, with added information. There was also the paperwork, and a list of names he could have from the Potter line. Harry smirked in bitter amusement, breathing deeply he began filling in the form. He chose his new name, and signed it before sending it off with Hermes.

Harry James Peverell he had signed.

* * *

Two days later they wrote back, it had gone through. He had also asked if it could get him out of the tournament. No such luck, his name will have changed if anyone looked. Harry didn't want anyone to know just yet, so his new name was only shared in secret with Luna. He didn't even need to change the P on his trunk.

He was also the proud new owner of an Invisibility cloak. And a large chunk of Potter inheritance and the Peverell money as well. He was a descendant nobody could contest it; it was in his blood - the name. James couldn't hope to touch the money; he wondered silently how long it would actually take them, to figure out what he had done.

His good mood was ruined every time he thought about the Tournament.

* * *

"Harry! Wait up." yelled Krum.

"What's up? I've got to go to class I'm already late?" said Harry cocking his head to the side curious.

"It's Dragons, the first task." said Victor whispering it into his ear. Harry's face had gone a little red at Krum's closeness. Swallowing heavily it took a few minutes for the sentence to sink in.

"How?" questioned Harry wide eyed, how on earth did Victor Krum know.

"Ronald Weasley told me about them, said he went to see his brother and Hagrid was there with Maxime too. Fleur probably knows I know so I'm telling you" said Victor quietly.

"Thank you Victor" said Harry smiling gratefully.

"No problem, if you need help I'm sure we can come up with something together. Or if you would prefer speak to Luna and Cedric alone, I mean whatever you want" said Victor smoothly. He wanted to help Harry, standing next to him he seemed awfully small, albeit gorgeous too.

"I don't want to think about it unless I have to, to be honest with you Victor. Classes are hard enough without worrying about things like that! Although I sure am glad they aren't treating me like Nick" conceded Harry. Nick was being ignored by every single Gryffindor. Whereas the Ravenclaw's were all packing around Harry helping him.

The Huffelpuff's were disappointed one of their own hadn't been chosen. It changed quickly when Cedric began hanging around with three of the champions. Fleur, Victor and Harry.

The Slytherins were jealous of Nick's fame always had been - so it was no surprise they were going at any length to annoy Nick. Calling him a liar, a sneak, a cheat anything they could. They never bothered him though; then again he hadn't truly existed until this shit all happened.

Victor just smirked "Well I've told you what I needed to. I'll see you at class. I've got ten minutes to get back on the boat for lessons"

"Sure thing. No problem, I'll see ya later!" said Harry running in the other direction hoping he didn't loose points for being late. He knew he would it was potions he had after all.

As much as he tried he couldn't keep his mind off the bloody dragons! What were they supposed to do with bloody dragons what kind of tasks were they having us perform?

* * *

Dun Dun Dun I'm so sick of the stories that still have Cedric in the tournament and him surviving. So I've done what i wanted Krum for Drumstrang Fleur for Beauxbaton Nick for Hogwarts and Harry for the unnamed school :) I've been changing little bits as well ... like how Krum found out ... through Ronald Weasley and that. Do you like Harry's new name? next chapter will defo be the first task then the second one and yule ball. When will James find out? before or after its revealled Harry is the boy who lived or straight after? Question Will Harry Potter get together with Victor Krum i've never written that pairing before (thank god its not permanant) it will only be a fling until he has to go home half a year if they are lucky! then Cedric unless you think of someone else! R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 11**

**Harry Potter Year 4 Part 3 - The Games Begin, A Yule Ball and Figuring Out The Clue **

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning; he went down to the common room and waited on Luna. It was something he had been doing for a while now; thankfully Luna wasn't like most girls. She was awake within fifteen minutes of him and dressed for the day. You didn't see any other girls down in the common room until five minutes before breakfast. Just because they were bookworms it didn't mean they didn't like to wear make up and gossip. Although the gossip was more academic related, but that was something else altogether. They were going down to breakfast before they knew it; as usual it wasn't long before his other friends joined him. Cedric Diggory was a new edition to their group; he had been very upset not to be chosen. Especially loosing out to Nick Potter of all people but there was nothing to be done about that. Cedric really liked Fleur, so that might have also been another reason for his joining. Cho had been practically glaring daggers at both Cedric and Fleur since then. She obviously liked Cedric but unfortunately she was nothing on a Veela.

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Luna as they sat down. No one else was there yet, apart from the teachers of course. None of the Drumstrang students had ventured from the boat nor had any of the Beauxbatons ventured from their carriage house. Luna had told him it was beautiful, she had gone with Fleur one time to see it. Or rather the horse creatures pulling it, she just loved magical creatures. That had already been firmly established; Fleur was used to them and didn't see them as magnificent creatures. She was proud of her school though and everything in it, hence why she hadn't had a problem showing Luna around.

"I suppose so." said Harry. Harry was so used to getting up early it was a habit. He had to get up early during the summer to open the shop and deliver the newspapers. The people of Diagon alley and Hogsmeade preferred their post delivered through their door. They saw enough owls without being woken up with them at six in the morning. Most of the people in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were mostly housewives with husbands working. It was hard enough looking after children without them woken up at the crack of dawn.

"What do you have first thing?" asked Luna, she always did despite probably knowing his schedule back to front.

Harry grimaced in distaste "Potions."

"Ah, good luck with that." she said knowing about Reese's hate for Harry. Although the teacher had cooled down somewhat in her regards of being nasty. It might have something to do with Harry no longer doing his best in her class. It was always the right colour and texture but never ever, to the extent of being perfect like before. He did however; continue reading his potions books, and keeping sharp with his written knowledge. He loved potion's it was by far his favourite subject. Or it had been, until Reese came along, part of him resented Professor Snape for that. He couldn't blame him though not really, given half the chance he would leave and become an apprentice to a Potions Master. Defence came next, he loved that at least his defence scores weren't bad like his Potions one. Reese was truly out to get him, and Harry couldn't figure out why. At least with Professor Snape he knew why he hated Nick. He remembered all the times James had spoke about him with disgust, he usually ended with trying to tell Nick a name he used to call him. Sniv something but Lily always shrieked at him for trying to do so.

Potions had just started; Reese kept staring at him while he was talking. Talking about poisons and anti dotes. He had a sinking feeling that _he _was going to be the test subject. He didn't let the teacher see how bothered he was, even if his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was just wishing he could fade away, when there was an urgent knock on the door.

The boy that came in was the same boy who followed Nick around all day. His brother had taken to do it too, they were both short, skinny little runts. Colin and Dennis Creevy he thought their names were, if he remembered the sorting properly. Colin was positively beaming at Nick as he went up to Professor Reese's desk.

"Can I help you?" frowned Reese confused, this was a fourth year class after all and this boy looked like a first year.

"Sir, I've to take the Potter's up the stairs!" beamed Colin.

"They have an hour of Potions to complete, they will come up when this class is finished" said Reese glaring at Harry before softening her eyes as she looked at the eager Gryffindor.

"Sir, Mr. Bagman wants them, all the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs" said Colin.

"Very well, Nick, Potter go" said Professor Reese curtly.

Harry and Nick quickly left the classroom, Harry eager to get away, Nick not wanting an opportunity to get his pictures taken.

"It's amazing, isn't it Nick" said Colin gazing up at Nick in hero worship "Isn't it though? You being champion?"

"Of course, if anyone's going to be a champion it's me!" said Nick smugly.

"What do they want photos for?" asked Harry curtly.

"The Daily Prophet, I think!" said Colin barely glancing Harry's way to busy staring at Nick in awe.

Harry grimaced; great he was going to have his picture across the bloody globe. There was hope that maybe they would only put Nick's picture up, he would sell more papers than him. So without more ado he crossed his fingers and prayed for the best.

When he entered he saw the classroom was rather small, Krum was staring moodily at the corner. Fleur was just standing there near Krum, he waved at them all feeling like copying Victor Krum. Who he had come to know hated all press; no wonder the things they do to get a picture of the Quidditch hero. He also saw Bagman sitting there talking to a Witch he had never met before. Nick had though because he had perked up and straightened his robes.

"Ah here they are champion's number three and four!" beamed Bagman. "Come in, come in…nothing to worry about it's just the wand weighting ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

"Wand Weighting?" asked Harry frowning.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead" nodded Bagman soothingly.

"This is Rita Skeeter she's doing a small piece for the Daily Prophet." said Bagman introducing the Witch.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." said Skeeter's, Harry noticed she only had eyes for Nick and nearly whopped in relief maybe his face wouldn't be on display after all.

"May I have a conversation with our youngest champion?" asked Rita after a few seconds.

Harry didn't even bother to mention that _he _was technically speaking the youngest. He didn't want attention drawn to himself thank you very much. Before Ludo or even Nick could agree Skeeter's was dragging him along and pulling him into a broom cupboard.

Meanwhile, Fleur, Krum and Harry sat down on their chairs conversing quietly. Even as the judges came, Maxime, Karkaroff, and Crouch and of course Ludo Bagman was already there. He saw Madame Maxime and Karkaroff frowning at the fact they were talking to one another. The teachers were taking it a lot more serious than the students were anyway. Harry had no desire to win the Triwizard Tournament, even if it would prove he was better than his brother. They would assume it was a fluke, wonder how he had won and not his brother.

"Harry where is Nick?" asked Dumbledore kindly to his student.

"In the broom closet" said Harry bluntly, go figure Dumbledore would eventually talk to him but only to ask him about Nick bloody Potter. Sometimes he felt like strangling the old man, if Dumbledore had any brothers and sisters he pitied them. Having to put up with him, no doubt it was just like him and Nick all over again.

Dumbledore frowned before quickly making his way over there, he didn't pay attention to the conversation that had started up. Nick quickly joined sitting surprisingly next to him. He shifted a bit but not making it too obvious, he didn't want it in the paper he was jealous and envious of his brother's fame thank you very much.

"May I introduce you to Mr. Ollivander, he will be weighing the wands" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling big time.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander causing Nick to frown and twitch beside Harry.

Fleur smiled at them before sweeping over to the wand maker and handing him her wand.

"Hmmm…" he said.

He examined it for a bit more before stating.

"Yes," he said quietly "Nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"A hair from the head of a Veela," said Fleur "One of my grandmothers"

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander "Yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each their own, and if this suits you…"

"Orchideous!" muttered the wand maker and flowers emerged.

"Very well, very well, its in fine working order" said Mr. Ollivander picking up the flowers and handing them to Fleur along with her wand. "Mr. Krum you are next"

Nick began tapping his foot impatiently he wasn't used to waiting Harry found it hilarious.

"Hmm…" said Ollivander starting over again. "This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm very much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…yes hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…Avis!" a number of small twittering birds flew out the end and disappeared through the open window.

"Good, now Harry Potter!" said Ollivander.

Harry stopped his snickers from breaking through at Nick's indignant look. He handed over his polished wand to the wand-maker and waited patiently.

"Ah, now this is one of mine!" said Mr. Ollivander with much more enthusiasm.

"Eleven Inches, Phoenix feather, griffon blood and unicorn hair! Very unusual combination!" proclaimed Ollivander.

Harry just nodded he already knew that.

The wand shot out wine before Ollivander said it was in perfect working order. Then he said Nick Potter, Nick got up huffing as he handed his wand over. Acting as if he was doing a great service to Ollivander by letting him touch the 'Boy Who Lived's wand.

"Ah, another of my own nine inches, Holly, Dragon Heartstring" said Ollivander using it to bring wine out of it much the same as Harry. Nodding his head he proclaimed it in working order. It wasn't long before Ollivander was gone and it was time for the dreaded photos. Harry almost wanted to beg Ollivander to do them all again. Then again he knew even Fleur and Victor would kill him if he did that. He could tell by their faces that they were getting very bored.

Harry was wiped out of his thoughts just to catch Rita saying individual photos. She was looking at Nick as if he was the holy grail of the Wizarding world. Harry just smiled almost smugly, he knew that Nick would definitely only be the only one on the front cover of the Prophet. He almost rubbed his hands gleefully putting up with the flashing pictures. Unlike the others he didn't even attempt to smile, not that anyone noticed of course.

* * *

Harry was right, the next edition for the Daily Prophet only had Nick on it. Not only that but she had spewed lies about Nick across the front page. Harry couldn't see Nick saying he was scared, or letting his 'green eyes glisten with tears' at the thought of disappointing his parents. Skeeter's was in for it that was for sure. James wasn't about to let that go, he may only be an Auror but he had plenty of connections. Mostly that was because of who his son was though.

"We are only mentioned at the bottom of the page." huffed Fleur her accent even thicker than normal as she tried to contain her fury.

"You get used to it eventually." said Harry softly.

"They had no right, he's stealing the limelight from everyone!" said Cedric furious on Fleur's behalf.

"How do you put up with it Harry?" asked Krum, not as bothered as Fleur he had been on the papers all summer back home. He was actually glad for the reprieve he was getting here.

"It's all I've ever known…so what can I say?" shrugged Harry, deciding not to tell them he was bloody glad his face hadn't appeared in the paper. It was a shame for Victor and Fleur he knew that, but he wasn't them - he did not want eternal glory. Fame wasn't everything and he loathed the thought of being famous.

"I still think it's wrong at least daddy did a good piece" said Luna. She had taken a picture of Victor, Fleur and Harry and sent it home. He had indeed done a piece, for those who actually bought the magazine.

"Xeno is great" smiled Harry nodding in agreement.

"Look at that, that's a good picture Luna! You might be able to go into that business." stated Fleur kindly.

"Oh yes, I plan on it I'd rather take pictures of magical animals though" she said dreamily.

* * *

Two weeks had gone flying by, between classes, homework and spending time with his friends he was exhausted. He had brewed two potions alone, one that would make him invisible, a potion he could take to repel flames off of him and found a spell to erase his scent so the Dragon couldn't hurt him.

Before long they were in the tent, listening to the roaring of the crowd. Crouch brought a bag forward, inside was mini versions of dragons and before long they were picking one out. Fleur got a green welsh Dragon, Krum ended up with the Chinese Fireball. Harry got the Swedish Short-Snout. Which left Nick with the most dangerous of all - the Hungarian Horntail.

Bagman took Nick outside; he came back in ten minutes later.

Harry barely heard the commentary that was being shouted. He was fluttering with nerves, he didn't want to do this but he had to. It was a magical contract; he nodded curtly to each of his friends as they went out to fight their own Dragon. Krum went first, ten minutes later he had successfully caught his egg if the crowd was anything to go by.

Fleur went next, she looked rather sick and clammy, Harry had to hand it to her though. She walked out with her head held high, even if her wand was held rather tightly in her grip.

Finally it was his turn; he gave one glance to his brother, who actually looked green. Shrugging his shoulders, he wasn't about to help him it wasn't his problem. His brother had never once helped him in their lives so why should he give him any comfort now.

Out in the arena he looked at everyone and swallowed thickly, they gasped in shock when he drank a potion and disappeared from view. They saw only a vial being raised to his lips as he drank the one to stop the fire hurting him. They never heard the spell he chanted, without more ado he went forward. Harry's hands were shaking, and his forehead was wet with sweat still he went on. He had to keep quiet, he hadn't thought about his footsteps. Swiftly he grabbed the egg and made a dash for it, the fire caught him but did no damage as the Dragon hissed and blew fire in every direction he could be in. They knew where he was; of course…they could see the egg clutched in his arm. They had gasped, and the stadium went quiet when the fire should have completely fried him. He still ran, once he was safe from the Dragon he raised the egg in triumph.

It was Nick's turn Harry never stuck around to see it happen, needless to say it was an hour before they could check their scores. Nick had eventually managed to summon the egg from the basket an hour later.

Fleur got a ten from Maxime, eight from Karkaroff, seven from Crouch, and eight from Dumbledore Bagman eight. = 41

Krum got seven from Maxime, ten from Karkaroff, seven from Crouch and seven from Dumbledore and seven from bagman. = 38 Mostly because he had caused damage to real Dragon eggs. The Dragon handlers were not happy in the slightest about it.

Harry got nine from Maxime, nine from Karkaroff, Crouch gave him ten and Dumbledore gave him an eight Bagman ten. = 46

Nick for three from Maxime, two from Karkaroff, four from Crouch and Dumbledore gave him ten points Bagman three. = 22

"Well done! All of you" beamed Bagman "Now just a quick few words. You have a nice long break before the second task which takes place in February. We have given you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down you will see the egg, see the hinges there? Yes it opens it will tell you how to solve the next clue and gives you time to prepare for it! Got it? Alright! Well, off you go!"

Of course Nick was picked on by Skeeter's once more, this time luring him in by acting shocked at his score points.

"He's an idiot isn't he?" said Krum watching Harry's twin ramble on with scorn.

"He can't help it…its how he's been raised it his parents hadn't done it…maybe he would have been different." shrugged Harry. They weren't his parents anymore, he had changed his name. He had wanted to use the cloak for the task but didn't want to risk it being set on fire.

* * *

"Ah Severus good to see you! Come in." beamed Dumbledore.

"How's it going?" asked Severus coming out of the floo.

"Terrible." sighed Dumbledore sadly.

"How's that? Did he die?" asked Severus dryly.

"Oh no, I was told by James and Remus that they had trained Nick during the summer. However I find it hard to believe, it took him an hour to summon the Dragon's egg to himself," said Dumbledore "Harry did it the quickest, and I hate to say it but very wisely too."

"What did he do?" asked Severus cocking his eyebrow curiously. Declining the sweets Dumbledore insisted on giving to everyone, he absolutely loathed lemon drops.

"He used two potions apparently, one to turn him invisible, the other to stop fire affecting him." said Dumbledore smiling almost proudly his customary twinkle was gone though.

"Smart." smirked Severus in amusement, and then again the boy was a Ravenclaw it was to be expected.

"I do not understand Nick at all!" sighed Dumbledore agitated.

"Do you know how the Potter's treat Harry?" asked Severus ignoring Dumbledore's pity party. He wanted no part in that, he was sick of it. Dumbledore's constant doubts that Nick wasn't the boy who lived. Severus couldn't care less…or wouldn't until Voldemort came back then he'd worry.

"What do you mean?" frowned Dumbledore not liking Severus' insinuations.

"Well you say he never spends time at home, the other brat does why doesn't Harry?" questioned Severus smartly. He wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that Harry was living at his mothers during the summers. Goodness knows what damage Dumbledore could do, the Potter's might even insist on Harry going home this year. If what his mother suspected to be true it wasn't advisable. If they continued down that road it was just asking for trouble, the boy could even go to Voldemort to get some bloody sort of attention.

He knew what it was like to go without a stable family or friends, and it had made him join Voldemort. He had even had his mother to go to, Harry Potter didn't have anyone. He didn't want that for someone apparently as smart as Harry Potter.

"All teenagers like spending time away from home." Dumbledore pointed out.

"True then why isn't Nick Potter doing just that?" asked Severus again.

"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore "I assume because he's getting training."

"Yet you just told me it took him an hour to get the summoning charm right?" asked Severus dryly.

Dumbledore just looked rather constipated at that.

* * *

Harry had been in Transfiguration when the unexpected news was told. He had practically run towards the lunch hall afterwards. Completely and utterly gobsmacked and furious for them just dumping that on them. Harry hadn't worn dress robes in years, his parents hadn't brought him a pair in long enough either. He didn't have the kind of money for a dress robe either! Life was going from bad to worse in his bloody book.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Luna noticing Harry's sour mood.

"He's angry because of the Yule ball." giggled Fleur.

"Not funny." hissed Harry between clenched teeth.

"It's not so bad!" insisted Luna.

"Oh right? You think so? Try going to a ball with normal robes on when everyone else is dressed up!" huffed Harry his green eyes showing his apprehension instead of anger.

"You don't have dress robes?" asked Victor sitting down and joining them.

"No, and I am not spending a ridiculous amount of money to wear something for one night!" said Harry adamantly. He wasn't exactly rich, even if he now had the cloak and the Peverell money, and the money he had been saving up for years working his arse off. He had plans for that money all of it, getting himself a flat and also apprenticing himself cost a lot of money unless they showed 'great promise'. Which according to his academic records he didn't, thanks to Reese.

"I have a few sets with me, if you want wear them I'd have to shrink it for you." suggested Victor.

"That would be great!" said Harry his face lightening up, nodding eagerly.

"Cedric would you like to come to the Yule ball with me?" asked Fleur as soon as she saw Cedric approaching.

"I'd love to!" nodded Cedric not seeing Cho's defeated look.

"Very good" said Fleur smiling.

"It's a pity you cannot invite a champion" said Victor.

"Why's that?" asked Harry jealousy stirring in him thinking Victor wanted to ask Nick.

"I would have asked you" said Victor his face softer than anyone had ever seen it.

Harry flushed bright red, a smile on his face he nodded that he would have accepted.

"Luna I'd love to ask you but as my best friend of course" said Harry quietly.

"I'd love too" beamed Luna she wouldn't get to go if she didn't agree anyway so she might as well.

"Is there a boy you like Luna?" asked Victor.

"Neville" blushed Luna softly.

"Well ask him just say you are doing me a favour" suggested Harry.

"I think I will" said Luna grinning widely without her usually dreamy look.

"Now I just have to find someone who would rather go with someone else…who will put up with me just for one dance" said Victor his distaste for it evident.

"Thomas asked the Weasley girl…why not use her?" suggested Cedric.

"I guess I could ask" said Victor reluctantly.

* * *

Christmas morning was fun to say the least, Victor had given him the robes and shrunk them. He had also asked Ginny Weasley for the first dance with the champions. She had spoken to Dean Thomas and agreed, unable to pass up the opportunity to dance with Victor Krum. Fleur, Victor, Cedric and Eileen had all given him presents this year. Victor had gotten him an advanced Potions book, a very rare one at that, also a defence potion book. Fleur had given him a raven clasp, to put his hair up she was always complaining that he didn't do his hair properly. Fleur always had perfect hair whenever he saw her and it did make him feel rather messy. So she had gotten him the perfect gift, he wasn't surprised to find a comb next to it. Although it wasn't any comb but a blue jewel incrusted one. It wasn't one you leave lying around and it made Harry feel bad. He hadn't gotten anything as nice as that for her.

Cedric had gotten him a selection of chocolates, he had gotten him lots more of his favourites than anything else. Lots more chocolate frogs, sugar quills and exploding bon bon's.

Eileen had gotten him some casual wear, some chocolates and a few books. She had seen all the books in the room she lets him have, and gotten some really nice ones he didn't have yet. She had also given him a brand new journal. This one he had decided to use like the Half-Blood-Prince any new spells or potions he makes in the future would be placed inside this beautiful journal.

Harry had given Eileen a nice old fashioned locket he had found in the Peverell vault. It was embedded with onyx which was why he had given her it. It reminded him of her, plus it was a locket he wasn't about to go around wearing it. Fleur he had given a beautiful silver photo frame, extremely large and decorated. She had been going on about not having a picture of her family together on her wall because there wasn't a photo frame big enough. Why she didn't just put it up he didn't know but that's what he had gotten her. He had given her fudge too; he had seen her eating it numerous times before. Cedric he had given a toffee tray, and three bars of chocolate, white, dark and milk chocolate. Victor had been the hardest to buy for, he had given nothing away when he asked. What do you get a Quidditch star that has everything? So he had gotten him a dragon hide wallet. He noticed just a few days ago that his other one was very worn. He got him one that had a picture place in it, he knew Victor missed his family especially his sister.

Luna had gotten chocolates, a spell that would imbed in all her things so she could say the safe word and they would appear in her trunk. It had taken him a year to complete it but he had managed. Luna's things always seemed to go missing especially nearer the end of the year. Harry actually suspected Peeves the annoying pest that he was. He had given her a new camera, which he had gotten at a discount rate.

The day went exceedingly fast, it wasn't long before Fleur wandered off needing a few hours to get ready. Luna left half an hour later! Krum had to leave to get ready, as he had to go all the way back to the boat. So it was just Cedric and Harry, both left for their own towers might as well get it over with. Harry got dressed in the clothes Victor had given him, a light flush lighting up his features. He couldn't believe Victor Krum actually wanted to be with him. He wasn't special, or famous or even worth noticing really. Or that was how he felt, being ignored all his life didn't deter him with his assumptions. He was slowly beginning to realize he wasn't truly invisible, it would take a while for his self worth to be established. Perhaps Victor would be able to do that before the end of the year.

There hadn't been dinner and he was starving by the time it was eight o'clock. They met everyone down at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry had Luna on his arm; she was dressed in a green gown that looked remarkably like a Christmas tree shape. She had some accessories on and she actually looked good in it if it was possible. Victor was standing next to him with Ginny on his arm. Fleur and Cedric were together; near them the only one that didn't look comfortable was Ginny. It didn't surprise any of them as she wasn't part of their group. He noticed Nick out of the corner of his eyes, he was with one of the Patil twins, and he wasn't sure which because they didn't have their uniform on.

Everyone else was allowed in bar the champions and their partners. They had to make a grand entrance, also dance; Luna was great to dance with much to his relief. Once that dance was over with they were allowed to sit down and eat.

"Sweet and sour chicken" said Harry, and the food appeared. All around him people were doing the same, and then digging into their food apparently ravenous. He decided on a chocolate log and strawberry tart and some ice cream for afters.

Once that single dance was over with Ginny had left to get Thomas. Luna approached Neville and they began dancing, poor Luna though Neville wasn't the best of dancers. Not as bad as Ronald Weasley though, who was stomping on Patil's poor feet. She was wearing an open toe shoe as well; they were already bright red along with her face.

Harry got with Victor, much to the surprise of nearly the entire hall. They danced most of the night, talking about things and in general having a good time. Eventually midnight approached, Harry was going to see victor off to his boat.

"Thank you for the Wallet Harry, I needed a new one" smiled Krum. He had already added a picture of himself, Harry, Fleur and Cedric too it as well as one of his family.

"I'm glad you do!" proclaimed Harry relieved "I really wasn't sure what to get you and you wouldn't give me any clue!"

"True" grinned Krum.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Harry softly.

"You certainly will" said Krum smiling softly, he didn't smile often and when he did it changed his entire face. Which Harry had realized was getting closer to his own. Harry automatically opened his mouth, and let Victor lead in the kiss. He was very inexperienced so he preferred it that way. Eventually they broke apart panting heavily; Harry had flushed red which caused Victor to smirk in amusement. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and broke apart and said goodnight. Turned out it was only Fleur and Cedric doing pretty much the same thing as he and Victor had.

Harry practically floated all the way back to Ravenclaw tower, he wrote off a letter to Eileen despite having written one yesterday along with his present. He wrote about the Yule ball, Victor and of course he thanked her for the presents.

He wasn't surprised he had gotten nothing from his parents - again.

* * *

It was January before Victor and Harry tried to figure out the egg clue. It was actually one of the Ravenclaw's who gave him the idea to use the Prefects bathroom. She had commented that it sounded like a mere person or something. Ironically enough the comment she had made as a joke was actually right. Victor and Harry had been spending a lot of time together by themselves. Luna had Neville to content herself with much to Harry's relief. He didn't want to feel guilty for leaving her like that; he would have stayed if she had been alone.

"You ready?" grinned Harry, his confidence had grown in leaps and bounds. He was finally comfortably in his own skin, by the looks of things.

"You're egg first." said Victor both of them had nothing on.

So they went under and listened to Harry's, Victor too put his under and found it was the same message.

"What do you think it means?" asked Harry curiously, wrapping his legs around Victors under the water grinning mischievously.

"Well obviously something we value will be taken under the water" said Victor frowning thoughtfully trying to ignore Harry's actions which were getting harder by the second. It wasn't just getting hard to ignore Harry's actions but his body was as well.

"Hm…mine will be Luna then if it's a person" said Harry confidently. Rocking back and forth pulling a strangled gasp from Victor's lips.

"Hm…who could they use for me?" grunted Victor who just shook his head and took his boyfriend properly in his arms. Letting Harry have his wicked ways with him. For a virgin Harry seemed very experienced, he knew how to drive him mad with desire. If only he had seen the large selection of sex books Harry had been reading…he would have thought differently.

Victor turned them around; Harry grabbed the edge of the large bath, and wrapped his arms around Victor's torso more securely. Harry gasped feeling the intrusion, but when Victor hit that spot inside of him he pushed down delving them deeper into him moaning deeply. Two fingers were added rather quickly, Victor grabbed his wand and used a spell, lubricating Harry. The third finger hurt a little, but it was forgotten when he hit his sweet spot over and over again.

Victor withdrew his fingers, and replaced it with something much larger and thicker. Slowly but surely, he sank deeply into Harry, a tortured moan leaving his lips. Harry was going to be hard to leave behind, very hard indeed. Thankfully the bath was magical and didn't have the water spreading all over the bathroom. As they moved together, panting, moaning and keening in desperation wanting more and wanting to come. Fortunately the need to come became too much, with a groan Harry had spewed himself, his essence erupting in the bath. Victor followed close after only his seed was deep in Harry.

Victor sat there for an hour, holding onto Harry and basking in the afterglow. Eventually though their skin looked like prunes, they gathered their eggs, Victor banishing their activities from the water. Getting dry they quickly got their clothes back on, kissing a little more they realized Victor had to get back to the boat his own curfew was coming up quickly. Harry chummed him to the doors waved him away and made his way back up to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

**There we go! what did you think? did i do ok with the victor/harry scene? new to that! it felt weird writing it that was for sure! cant wait to get back to my normal pairing :P Snarry is well and truly my comfort zone. HELP! i've no idea who to use as Krums hostage! Luna will be Harry's goodness knows who i will use for Nick! cant take a lightening bolt from his forehead and put it under water after all haha! next chapter second task and the third one. who else would you like to see enter their little group? especially after the tournament? neville/luna/harry/Cedric who else? and who would you like to see harry have a relationship with next? i really cannot think of anyone else...dang hope you come up with some really good alternatives becuase i want harry really experienced by the time severus and harry hook up :) R&R please take care x Debs**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 12 **

**Oh yeah sorry about the mistakes I've made with the name! Victor/Viktor ouch! Thanks for pointing it out though! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten from everyone! They make my day so much brighter. **

**Harry Potter year 4 part 4 - The second and third task - Something Voldemort this way comes...**

* * *

New Year had positively flown in and the cold weather was beginning to be felt even in the castle. The months since then had flown in. Viktor Krum and Harry Potter continued their relationship; they were as close as Siamese twins. They were practically always joined at the hip; the same could be said for Luna and Neville, and Cedric and Fleur too. Fleur had been told what the egg was by Harry and Viktor since they wanted it to be fair. Of course they all just conveniently forgot about the other Potter twin - Nick. Harry was having the time of his life, for the first time he mattered not his twin. They didn't care that he wasn't the boy who lived, and for Harry if he had been standing in front of a mirror showing his hearts desire Harry reckoned he would see himself with his friends at his side. He had realized he had made friends for life, whereas Nick only had fans. Nick might have his parents wrapped around his fingers but he was going to have no one when he was older.

Only a week ago Nick had stuck up a conversation with Viktor as if they were best friends. Pretending to be sympathetic that Harry was stealing Viktor's fame, and that he, Nick was used to it. Viktor had just sat there stunned at the boy's audacity, saying such things when he knew that he, Viktor was going out with Harry. Viktor then promptly ignored the pompous windbag and left the table. Viktor had of course told Harry about it, the next day he received a letter from Lily and James. They were furious about who he was seeing, and reprimanding him for stealing Nick's limelight. Unfortunately for Harry, Viktor had been there when he read it, much to his shame. Viktor had gone nuts upon reading the missive; he was furious and rightfully so. He couldn't believe a parent could do that to their child, any doubts (if he had any) about Harry's statements regarding his parents were gone.

* * *

"So what are we going to use for the second task?" asked Dumbledore sitting down, his office was full of the Triwizard judges. They were sitting discussing everything, now Dumbledore felt it was time to get down to the proper business of the day.

"Fleur's little sister will be hers" said Madame Maxime immediately.

"If that's the case I think its best we use Viktor's little sister also" muttered Karkaroff darkly.

"What about the Potter twins?" questioned Bagman.

"Ah, for Nick I think we should use his sister" said Dumbledore.

"Unfair! It's Harry's sister as well they might get confused" protested Madame Maxime at once.

"Oh no, Harry is very close to Luna Lovegood I think it would be obvious to him" said Dumbledore patiently.

"Would the Potter's agree?" asked Karkaroff curtly.

"Good question!" murmured Bagman cautiously. He knew they never seemed to let their children out of their sight. They were always in the paper together, it wasn't right fourteen year old children shouldn't spend so much time at home. His own children he had hardly seen them once they began Hogwarts. Always floo'ing over to friends to stay, of course his wife always made them stay the last two weeks of summer at home. They did reluctantly he saw more of them now they were grown up, than he had when they were teenagers. Didn't stop him from trying to help Nick, he actually felt sorry for the boy. Everything always seemed to happen to him; first you know who now bloody tournaments.

"They will or I shall find alternative means" soothed Dumbledore eyes twinkling that he had once again got his way.

"Very well then, we shall inform them the morning of the second task!" nodded Bagman grimly.

"Indeed, indeed!" beamed Dumbledore happily.

* * *

Yet another week later it was finally time for the second task, Viktor still wasn't sure what he was sorely going to miss. He assumed it was one of his friends, but he couldn't be too sure. Harry had told him not to worry, if anything went wrong nothing would happen. It's not like Dumbledore would want Hogwarts to get a reputation for people dying especially innocents who hadn't entered the tournament.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three…One…two…three!" yelled Bagman a Sonorus spell on him making his voice heard even over the roaring of the crowd.

Harry downed a potion, one he had created himself, the first to be added to his journal. It didn't just work for an hour but twenty four hours. Nothing changed about his appearance or his insides. He just had the ability to breath underwater; the main ingredient in this potion was Gillyweed. An ingredient he knew let you breath under water and gave you gills. With the ingredients he added stopped the gills from advancing, yet still made it possible to breath underwater.

As he swallowed he looked over at the others, Viktor was now half shark half human. Harry had to stay and admire his boyfriend's awesome piece of magical transformation. Even McGonagall was looking quite proud of it, Fleur had wanted to use a bubble head charm but Harry told her not to. He had insisted it could be broken, and she and Cedric tested it and found Harry was correct. She was using Gillyweed instead, at Harry's suggestion. As he immersed himself he heard people laughing, he wondered why as he looked up he found out just why. Nick Potter was just standing there looking like a spare end.

So Harry began swimming, something he wasn't that used to doing in all honesty. It didn't surprise him as he was reaching the bottom that Fleur and Viktor were already grabbing their sisters and going. Harry gave them the thumbs up, they nodded (even his shark bodied boyfriend and began swimming once more. Harry smartly untied both girls at the same time and swam off with them before the mere people could think about it. He knew nothing could happen to them but really…Nick wasn't going to appear. He might as well save the sorry idiot who was going to have to retrieve Roxy.

It was a good thing, he wasn't sure why but Roxy began struggling along with Luna as they got closer to the top. What if they had still been down there? Would she have drowned? He didn't like the thought of that thank you very much, he was glad he wouldn't have to find out. Despite the fact he hardly knew her she was his sister, even if it was just in blood only. It certainly wasn't in name, as was legally a Peverell not a Potter much to his pleasure.

Once they were at the surface, he helped them up, paying well more attention to Luna than Roxy. He went to grab towels when one was wrapped around him, then another for Luna. It was Viktor he had already dried himself off; Harry did the same instead of using towels beaming at his boyfriend in thanks. He handed his towel to Roxy and helped Luna up and sat her down away from the water.

Ludo Bagman's voice surrounded the air again, this time he was going on about a chief merperson, and awarding fifty points for the champions.

"To Miss Fleur Delacour, for her use of Gillyweed to great affect and for coming second we award her forty five points!" beamed Ludo Bagman as the cheering erupted.

Fleur now had eighty six points altogether.

"To Mr. Viktor Krum, for an excellent demonstrated piece of transfiguration we and coming first we award him forty seven points!" yelled Bagman, the cheering was louder for the famous Quidditch star. He flushed a little when Harry's cheer could be heard the loudest.

Viktor was now up to 85 points.

"To Mr. Harry Potter for coming third and the excellent use of an unknown potion and saving a hostage not his own we award him forty eight points!" yelled Bagman even louder. The cheering was loud but nowhere near as loud as Krum's had been not that Harry noticed. Viktor had just smiled at him, a proud glint in his eyes and it sent Harry' stomach turning to mush. It was then he realized why he refereed older people, he wanted approval and love, someone young couldn't do that for him.

Harry was now up to 94 points.

"To Mr. Nick Potter we award him Zero Points" said Bagman looking well and truly disappointed and a little embarrassed. Nick obviously hadn't managed to figure out the clue…whereas his brother had.

Nick remained at a low score of 22.

No one noticed just how furious Alastor Mad Eye Moody was about that. Moody had been so sure the boy had figured it out, his twin sure bloody well had. He didn't understand why his Master wanted both of them, instead of just Nick 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter. He would do as he was commanded he was a loyal follower and would remain so until his dying day.

"The third task will take place on the twenty-fourth of June" continued Bagman "The champions will be notified of what is coming, precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions!"

It was finally over with…almost. One more task to go before he could fade back into obscurity. He spent the rest of that day, relaxing and getting to know Viktor's little sister. He could see why Viktor liked her, she was smart, quite powerful and a little hellcat when she wanted to be. She had no problem defending anyone who deserved it, and she knew quite a bit of magic for someone not yet in school. She was gorgous too, no offence to Viktor but you wouldnt know that little girl was his sister. He had seen her of course, Viktor had plenty of pictures of her. He had shown Harry them while they had been on the Drumstrang's boat one time.

Not only did he get to know Velma Krum but Fleur's little sister too, no surprise that both Fleur's and Viktors sisters got on rather well. So well that they were exchanging letters now, even to this day Velma was telling Viktor plenty of things about Gabe as she was called.

* * *

A curious thing happened weeks after the tournament, Barty Crouch showed up at Hogwarts. He had been in the papers, everyone was looking for him, he wasn't at home, St. Mungo's or anywhere else they could think off. Percy Weasley was working in his stead stating that he was 'overworked' and taking a break. Not that Harry knew much as it had happened to Nick; Nick had left to get Dumbledore. It was the worst kept secret in Hogwarts; apparently by the time anyone got there he had disappeared. It was supposedly after they had been told about the up coming last task. Fleur, Viktor and Harry had left immediately, Nick stayed behind and it had obviously happened.

Harry silently wondered if Nick had seen it, or if this was another bid for attention. He and the others had come to the conclusion that Nick couldn't have lied. Not about something like that - he just wasn't smart enough to think up something like it. No, for attention he would have sought out Skeeter's or someone for an interview about how hard it was competing with seventh years.

Nick was getting very jealous of Harry; he glared murderously at him all the time. He hated it, hated his brother had figured out the egg clue, hated he was getting attention and acclamation. That was usually reserved for him, he was hurt, but at least he still had a few Gryffindor's on his side. Neville had even left him for the group! Neville had been his friend for nearly two years he didn't like it. Marcus seemed to be slipping off and befriending those his own age now. The only two people still following him around were the Creevy Brothers. The Gryffindor's were still at odds with him, even the Quidditch team too. He didn't realize his fifth year was going to be even worse, the team had decided that enough was enough. They were going to get a decent Seeker to play Quidditch next year. Some of them actually wanted to win before they left Hogwarts for good and joined the real world.

Harry, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Luna or Neville couldn't figure out why Crouch had snuck into Hogwarts and demanded Dumbledore. It didn't bode well with Harry though, as he thought more on his dream he had at the beginning of the year.

He had yet to even tell Viktor about that.

* * *

"You are in luck Wormtail," said Voldemort "Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."

"My Lord!" gasped Wormtail "My Lord, I am…I am so pleased…and so sorry…"

"Nagini," said Voldemort "You are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all…but never mind, never mind…there are always the Potter boys…"

"Now Wormtail," said Voldemort "Perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"

"My Lord…no…I beg you…" whimpered Wormtail.

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort.

Miles away a boy named Harry Potter screamed as his scar seared hot red as if a hot iron brand had been placed upon him. It was a good job he had a room to himself, still the same room he had acquired in his first year. As he lay there panting his palm squashing his scar as if to make the pain go away. It was a long time coming before it did, before Harry could truly think on what he had seen. He shuddered remembering the threat, Nagini, Voldemort planned on feeding him to a snake. He hated snakes or rather he didn't like them because of the Basilisk he had faced. He might have liked them if he met a nice snake that didn't intend to kill him.

He sighed softly; he sure wished he had someone to speak to, especially about those visions or dreams whatever the hell they were. He didn't trust anyone one hundred percent other than Luna, Eileen and Viktor. None of whom he could really ask to bear such a burden.

Added to it was today was the third task he just felt everything was wrong. His mind was screaming at him, but he couldn't understand why. So with great reluctance he got up to start the day. His mind was in overdrive, he was studying for his exams and studying for the up coming task, he would have no trouble with defence this year with the amount of spells he had learned; not that he ever had.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand in first place Harry Potter with Ninety four points! For Hogwarts School! In second place stands Miss Fleur Delacour with eighty-six points for Beauxbatons! In third place Mr. Viktor Krum with eighty-five points for Drumstrang! In fourth place Mr. Nick Potter with twenty-two points!" said Bagman, if it was possible he had whispered the last part compared to the cheerful shouts of the other champions scores.

Harry went into the maze first, it wasn't long before another whistle surrounded indicating Fleur had entered, then Viktor it was a few minutes before another whistle surrounded the air.

Harry stumbled back in shock when he saw himself, grinning widely mouthing words. 'I'm Harry Potter I'm The Boy Who Lived' what on earth was happening? How could he be facing himself? Blinking rapidly he realised it must be some sort of spell. "Finite incantantum" it didn't even blink.

Just continued grinning widely, scar on display it was truly freaking Harry out. Seeing this version of himself like that, it was his worst fear for people to know he was the boy who lived…to become his brother. He choked when he realized the answer had just been handed to him. "Riddickulus!" and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

So he continued on wondering what else he could come up with, shuddering slightly. He came face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt! With a swift Reducto curse it was splattered everywhere. He hoped Professor Hagrid didn't like them; he was just getting his own back for all the bloody burnt fingers he had to put up with. Or the stings he had received from the digesting things.

Five minutes later he took another turn, he was faced with mist, he tried getting rid of it but nothing seemed to work. Frowning Harry wondered if he should head back in the other direction or not. What made his decision was a scream from a female; it could only be one person. He bolted uncaring that he might come upon anything; Fleur was more important Merlin help anything that got in his way. He would blast it to kingdom come just like the Skrewt.

He ran into nothing other than two dead ends, which he just completely 'Reducto'ed' and continued on his way. It was ten minutes later when he finally heard voices; it was Fleur's she was begging someone. Frowning he kept up, it was then he heard his boyfriends voice growling out an unforgivable.

"Viktor, please! Come back, stop this please! Come back" pleaded Fleur.

"Crucio"

Fleur's screamed in agony as the Crucio curse tormented her body riddling it with pain.

Harry saw his boyfriends eyes were blank…just like everyone's had been that day they tried to fight the imperious curse.

"Stupefy" yelled Harry quickly.

Viktor fell to the floor boneless.

"Fleur are you ok?" asked Harry running over looking worried.

"My wand give me it" she managed to say her voice croaked and strained in pain.

Harry did as she asked, she sent sparks up, she couldn't even think about moving her entire body was still jerking and spasming in pain. Harry sent up sparks for Viktor as well, having every intention of staying there.

"Go Harry, don't let him win," said Fleur "Viktor wouldn't want that."

"I don't want to leave you" said Harry worriedly.

"Don't worry about us, the teachers are coming just go and finish this!" said Fleur softly.

"Oh all right" said Harry nodding admitting defeat.

"Good luck and be careful…there's obviously something here" said Fleur looking around worriedly.

"I will" said Harry adamantly, gripping his wand he began as he meant to.

Ten minutes he wandered, never seeing hide nor hair of his brother - not that he cared. He was just about to turn another corner when he bumped into a creature he had only ever seen in a book - the book of Monsters. This was a sphinx.

"You are near your goal, your quickest way is through me" she said.

"Okay how do I do that?" asked Harry knowing a riddle was coming and looking forward to it - he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

"Answer my riddle, get it right I let you pass, wrong I attack, remain silent and I shall let you by unscathed" said the woman/sphinx.

"Sure what is the riddle?" asked Harry eagerly.

"First think of the person who lives in disguised. Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of the middle or the end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"Hum…lives in disguise and tells naught but lies…a spy - er and a creature you would be unwilling to kiss…definitely not a frog then…spider! That's it a spider!" said Harry excitedly.

The sphinx smiled broadly and moved out of the way for him to pass.

"Thanks!" grinned Harry moving forward quickly, he had to get this over with he wanted to make sure Viktor and Fleur were alright.

He saw the cup, but just as he looked he saw a shadow, raising his wand he glanced around. Then he saw it, a huge spider coming out of the shadows, Harry promptly fired off five stunning spells in rapid fire. The huge spider fell and before Harry could even celebrate that, he felt his arm taking in a tight grip and hoisted towards the cup.

"Nick let me go!" snarled Harry furious at being manhandled by his brother. Who by the way hadn't listened, he continued on and touched the cup. As he did so Harry noticed two things, one Nick was also under the imperious curse, two the cup was a Portkey.

Hogwarts disappeared from view, and an abandoned run down graveyard took its place.

He felt his scar sear in agony but he was too scared to react, he knew what was coming, he could feel it in his bones. He was just about to grab his brother and the cup - he knew the Portkey would take them back. Before he could do that, he and Nick were levitated from the ground and held against headstones. He could hear hissing, and he swallowed fearfully - Voldemort was back and if he had his way Harry would be snake food tonight. He didn't even listen to Nick's snivelling obviously the Imperious curse had worn off. It didn't surprise him Nick was a coward under all that swagger, but he couldn't listen to anything anyway as his scar continued to burn in agony. It was a good thing he couldn't clutch his head and give himself away, or it surely would have happened by now. His arm was trapped by the bloody bindings on him.

* * *

What did you think of that? like how it played out :P like how both of them got the cup *waggles eyebrows* i so enjoyed writing that! i'm gonna enjoy the next one even more! what will happen to Nick? will he KNOW Harry is the boy who lived and get back and lie about everything that happened? telling Harry's story as his? lie and tell Voldemort that Harry is Nick? Or will He pass out at the sight of his own blood? harry get them back and make everything up? Will Dumbledore begin suspecting something? Will they all find out Harry is the boy who lived in the next chapter? did you like his boggart? :P i loved it! haha! xD will both twins survive? will they manage to get away before all the Death Eaters arrive? remember Harry doesnt have the holly/fawkes feather wand to protect him neither does the brother! so it will have to be during voldemort's rebirth and the Death Eaters showing up if they are to survive which would you prefer? see the world drive into darkness when the real boy who lived was killed? having to live with the concenquences of their own actions? will Harry ever find out Eileen is Severus Snape's mother? if so when? and how? R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 13 **

**Harry Potter Year 4 part 5 - Lord Voldemort will they survive? **

* * *

Harry grimaced, biting his tongue to try and redirect the pain from his forehead. It didn't succeed in making his head hurt even more, or rather the front side of his face. His brother didn't seem to be bothered by any pain, just peeing himself in fear if Harry wasn't mistaken he would say that was a yellow stain on his trousers. He was a Ravenclaw and a smart boy so he'd say he wasn't wrong but he didn't want to spend time thinking on whether his brother had peed himself or not.

"Pettigrew!" whispered Nick fearfully watching him wide eyed. He was carrying with him some sort of bundle. A bundle Harry knew to be Voldemort, he knew that from the strange visions alone. Although he hadn't seen Voldemort properly, his scar was giving it away.

Harry remembered James going on about Pettigrew, the look on his face; the scowl had been disturbing to say the least. They had tried for years to catch him, Black and Lupin that was anyway. Also a few other Order members chipping in now and again, Black had been given the task of tracking him down as an Auror. Of course a few other Auror's had been drafted in now that Black wasn't solely looking for Pettigrew anymore. Harry should have hated Pettigrew it all he had as well, it was his fault his family didn't care about him.

One day when he had been a little younger around nine or ten years old, he had come upon a trunk. Full of photo albums, he had looked through them, tears running down his face when he realized something. After Voldemort attacked, there hadn't been a single picture of him taken. He knew because his and Nick's scars were slightly different, his was a lightning bolt, Nick's was more of a zigzag than an actual lightning bolt really. Nick's was longer side ways and more to the left, whereas his was right in the middle of his forehead. Not one single picture of him was there to be found, he had flipped through thousands of photos desperate for at least one to be there. There was plenty of James, Lily, Nick and Roxy but none of him. It had broken his heart even more if it was possible, and he thought he had been done with feeling hurt when his 'parents' had did anything.

Harry shook of his thoughts; he looked down and saw the name of the graveyard he was pinned too. Tom Riddle. He wondered briefly and insanely why that particular tombstone but shook it off just as quickly. He didn't want to let his mind wander thank you very much, not right now … maybe if he survived then he'd do it. He felt sick just thinking about being fed to a snake…what an excruciating way to die.

It suddenly dawned on him why the Riddle headstone, this was a Muggle graveyard. Riddle had been Voldemort's name while he was in school…there wasn't a Riddle line. Voldemort's father was a Muggle…he had an insane urge to giggle madly. He remembered reading about Voldemort's goals, to rid the world of Muggles and Muggle born's. He had all the Pureblood's working for him, did they even know they were bowing to what they themselves like to call a 'Mudblood'. He hadn't paid the slightest big of attention to everything Riddle said during the Chamber incident…he had been concentrating on too much on how to get out of there.

Just as he thought that, he began hearing hissing at his feet, he barely heard Nick squealing like a little girl. The snake was circling the gravestone where he and Nick were tied. With great difficulty he managed to get his wand back into his pocket. It was a good thing he managed, because his hand began spasming because of the tension in them. Also good because he could hear something being dragged across the floor, twisting his head to the side, thankful that he didn't need glasses like his brother he saw what it was. Pettigrew was dragging a huge massive cauldron across the graveyards; Harry silently wondered where he had managed to get it. Pettigrew was the most wanted man in the world there was no way he just Willy nilly walked into a shop to purchase one.

Another thing occurred to him, whoever the spy was - he was someone at Hogwarts. Which right now could be anyone, but that wasn't strictly true, whoever it was had handled the Triwizard cup. Was also circling the maze or wouldn't have managed to use the imperious curse on Viktor, Fleur and his right now smelly brother. He frowned remembering who was patrolling the maze, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody and Flitwick.

He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he remembered Reese accusing him of stealing ingredients. Ingredients associated with the poly juice potion, if he remembered it correctly. Moody, it had to be Moody otherwise Hogwarts was well and truly compromised if it was McGonagall, Dumbledore or Flitwick. They controlled the wards of Hogwarts, as Headmaster and head of Houses. If one set of wards were weakened Hogwarts would be penetrated.

He came out of his thoughts to bubbling, the cauldron was heating up fast, and there was a fire beneath the cauldron now. He also saw a bundle hissing beside it, persistently as if it was getting agitated. His scar burned hot searing red across his forehead; he looked away hissing in pain trying not to bring attention to himself.

Steam billowed out of the cauldron as a voice hissed "Hurry!"

"It is ready, master" said Pettigrew.

"Now…" said the cold harsh voice of Voldemort.

The bundle was put into the boiling water unceremoniously, Harry could hear Nick murmuring 'let it drown, let it drown' and he wanted to laugh. Pettigrew wouldn't risk something as stupid as letting that thing drown. If he didn't know any better he would have said that's what something would look like if a snake a human got together. He wondered what kind of name they would come up for that, like he knew half human, half horse were called Centaurs. Snaumans? He knew immediately he was getting hysterical with his nonsense.

At least he wasn't expecting Voldemort to drown - the thought of it actually happening was enough to make him laugh uproariously. Then again it would have added a sense of irony to the whole thing.

"Stop it Nick" hissed Harry utterly humiliated that he had began whimpering now.

Nick just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

Pettigrew began speaking, his entire pudgy form quaking in fear "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!"

The surface under Harry and Nick's feet quivered, horrified Nick and Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command. It felt sizzling into the cauldron which hissed and steamed some more. The water had turned a very poisonous blue colour.

Harry eyed the dagger that Wormtail had just produced warily, meanwhile Nick just whimpered some more. If Harry hadn't been wondering what would happen next he would have rolled his eyes at his brother. That wasn't to say he wasn't scared, because he was there was a difference between being scared and being a coward. Nick's wand was over by the Portkey if any indication he was truly stupid. He wondered silently though why they hadn't taken his wand yet.

Another whimper brought him out of his thoughts; he realized right away it wasn't Nick. It was Wormtail, and he was cutting off his hand and Harry gagged in disgust unable to look away. The man was actually cutting off his arm, and Harry had never seen anything more gruesome in his entire life. "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given you - will-revive- your master."

Fantastic thought Harry glancing at Nick quickly his eyes where closed and he was very pale. The cauldron water had turned a bloody red, no surprise there considering what had just been added. Harry's heart was thumping a mile a minute, he knew what was coming before anything happened.

"Blood of the enemies, forcefully taken, you will, resurrect your foe."

"No don't!" shrieked Nick loudly, trying to move in the bonds but having no luck. He was stuck just as tightly as his brother with no chance of getting away. Tears were running down his face, as his upper arm was sliced into.

Harry was next; he bit his tongue and glared at Pettigrew, a glare that promised death. The man had the nerve to squeak before returning to the cauldron where he added both their blood. The cauldron turned instantly blinding white, nobody could see at all.

The next thing they could see when the light disappeared was lord Voldemort standing nude in a cauldron. Harry actually gagged at that, unfortunately he hadn't been able to hold back. The man was disgusting; you couldn't tell me was a man anymore either…if you get the drift. Voldemort was more Snake than human and it was rather disgusting sight to behold.

"Robe me" hissed Voldemort, Wormtail still sobbing did as he was bid. Harry was actually quite grateful for that Harry didn't think he would be able to sleep for a long time.

Voldemort, thin and bony stepped out of the cauldron and stared between Nick and Harry. An unholy gleam in his blood red eyes, he was doing something with his mouth but Harry wasn't sure what. It looked like a thin line, no lips nothing he could have been grimacing or grinning for all Harry knew. The eyes though made him shiver; he felt something in the back of his mind. Memories were floating to the surface, breaking eye contact with the man. He closed his eyes and concentrated on shutting that presence out before it saw the memories.

He wanted to shout, tell Nick to stop looking but he couldn't, he wasn't given the chance. Wormtail interrupted them begging Voldemort on bending knees for goodness knows what.

"My Lord…" he chocked "You promised…you did promise." the nasally voice was getting on Harry's nerves.

"Hold out your arm" said Voldemort sounding as if he was granting an honour than anything else.

Wormtail held out his bleeding stump saying "Thank you Master, thank you." but Voldemort just laughed.

"The other arm Wormtail"

Harry bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing; the idiot had brought it on himself. He spitefully hoped Wormtail would bleed to death, this was the second time the bastard had almost killed him. This time he might succeed he didn't see a way of getting out of here alive.

"Master, please…please." whimpered Wormtail his arm was extended nevertheless. Voldemort pushed the sleeve up.

"It is back," he said softly. "They will all have noticed it…and now, we shall see…now we shall know…"

He pressed his long, white forefinger to the brad on Wormtail's arm. Wormtail howled in fresh pain. Harry didn't even get a sense of satisfaction because as Voldemort pressed that mark, Harry's scar flared in agony and it took every ounce of control he had to stop himself screaming too.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered his gleaming red eyes fixed on the stars "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Harry's eyes widened, it finally dawned on him what Voldemort was doing. He was calling his followers to him, they had to get away soon or they were in trouble. Snaking his hand down into his pocket once more, he grabbed the end of his wand. Grabbing it he chanted in his head "Finite incantantum" the bindings holding him disappeared into nothingness.

He didn't count on his brother screaming as they fell with a thud from the stone. Using a curse word that Eileen definitely wouldn't approve off he grabbed his brother and was about to run. However, Nagini had wrapped herself around his foot; he had to bite his lip from actually telling the thing to get off of him.

He let the thing get inches from him, before he blasted it with a Reducto curse, he vaguely heard Voldemort's horrified screech as he kicked the dead snake from him. Both Nick and Harry were running, ducking behind gravestones, Voldemort was sending killing curses at them. None of which were finding their target thankfully, Harry was throwing anything he could think off. They were however, getting cuts and bruises from the debris that was getting flung everywhere.

Harry managed to hit Pettigrew in the chest with another Reducto curse. Unfortunately for him, just as he was about five feet from the Portkey, Voldemort hit him with a Crucio curse. Nick continued running and grabbed the Portkey and he was gone.

Voldemort stopped the Cruciatus curse, and walked towards the fourteen year old who lay panting in pain. Harry was actually feeling quite shocked as well, he couldn't believe Nick had actually gone and left him. He shouldn't have expected anything less but damn it, it bloody hurt.

Not as much as the Cruciatus curse that's for sure.

"Imperio" hissed Voldemort his eyes gleaming maliciously.

Harry decided to go along with it, decided not to fight it for now. He was only told to walk so far then stop, suddenly swishes filled the air. Voldemort's Death Eaters had finally arrived. Harry had no wand, it was way over there, and he had no reason to think he'd survive now. The only available transportation was gone, the Portkey was gone.

* * *

Nick fell with a grunt outside the maze; everyone was huddling around him wondering what had happened. Obviously deadly confused, the stands were full off cheering that slowly died down seeing the state of Nick. Dumbledore for an old man began going down the stairs at an alarming rate.

"Voldemort's back, he killed Harry, he's back" he sobbed hysterically.

Viktor's eyes widened in fear, what had happened to Harry? Could they trust that Nick was telling the truth? Nothing but lies came out of the boy's mouth. Fleur looked like she was about to burst into tears. Cedric brought her into a hug, comforting her while he looked pale himself. The rest of the staff and students as well as visitors didn't know just what to do. They had heard Nick Potter loud and clear, and just stood there in confusion.

Moody grabbed Nick and started dragging him to the school; James wasn't having any of that. He grabbed his son right back; he didn't want Nick out of Dumbledore's sight. He was after all the only man Dumbledore ever feared, he realised Moody of all people would know that.

"Who handled the cup last?" demanded James.

"Alastor" said Dumbledore confused as to where James was going with that.

"Stupefy!" shouted James quickly; Moody moved out of the way grinning maliciously.

Dumbledore was finally realizing something was wrong; Lily, James and Dumbledore cast the stunning charm at him. Two managed to hit their targets sending the man flying five feet.

"What exactly is going on here Dumbledore?" demanded Fudge puffing up like a peacock the only problem was he didn't look as good as one.

"I intend to find out" said Dumbledore grimly; going over to Moody he raided the man's pockets. He found what he needed and brought it out. He poured the contents out and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Polyjuice Potion." he said grimly.

"Who is it?" asked James.

"We need to get Nick to Poppy James! He's in shock" sobbed Lily, who had brought her child into her lap and cuddling him for all he was worth. She wasn't even paying attention to what was happening around her.

"Take him I'll take care of this" said James nodding grimly to his wife.

"Roxy come!" demanded Lily; she was unable to lift her son so she used a stretcher instead. They disappeared into the castle, Dumbledore grimly waited on the potion to wear off. It was getting dark but the students didn't move even when they were told to. Everyone seemed in a state of shock, even Fudge was afraid to say anything - he didn't know what to do.

Eventually the potion wore off; James took a double take and Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. Whoever they were expecting it to be - it obviously wasn't him. The students whispered to each other, Fudge paled when he saw who it was. He wasn't stupid; he knew good and well who it was. Barty Crouch Jr.

"Colin do you have Veritaserum?" asked Dumbledore, calling his potions professor - Reese by his first name.

"Of course" said Reese handing over the potion without even blinking.

"This cannot be happening" said Minerva looking shocked.

"Do you even care that your son is dead?" snarled Viktor furiously trying to get at James Potter. Cedric Diggory surprisingly managed to keep the furious Bulgarian back.

"Don't Viktor please!" said Fleur looking devastated if she hadn't told Harry to go on he would still be here.

"He doesn't give a damn! I read the letter you sent him! Just because he was going out with me you thought he was stealing his brothers fame!" snarled Viktor viciously.

Dumbledore looked stunned at the accusations going James Potter's way. He wasn't the only one, everyone had drawn a breath stunned they couldn't believe what the Bulgarian had said but believed it nonetheless.

Dumbledore shook his head; this wasn't the time for arguing among themselves. Harry Potter's death was regrettable but he was very glad it wasn't Nick or things would have gotten messy. Nick was after all the boy who lived, the one destined to save them all from Voldemort.

"What's your name?" asked Dumbledore sternly.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior" intoned Crouch.

"How did you get out of Azkaban? How did everything think you had died?" demanded Dumbledore.

"My mother wanted me out of there, it was her dying wish. So my father agreed my mother took Poly juice potion and so did I. We switched places; she died in there and was buried. My father kept me in the house with the imperious curse on me…eventually I began to fight it and made my way to my Lord" said Crouch madly.

"Do you have proof Voldemort is back?" asked Dumbledore, this way if everyone heard they couldn't deny it - or rather Fudge couldn't deny it.

"My mark burned not even half an hour ago, he's back and called his followers to him…I shall be awarded for bringing him the Potter boys" he hissed madly even under the Veritaserum.

Everyone gasped as one, screaming was heard and even a child or two burst into tears.

"This isn't good" said James looking terrified. He knew the prophecy so did his wife, their son's childhood was going to be cut short.

* * *

"Master…Master" said every Death Eater as they fell to their knees at Voldemort's feet. Kissing the hem of his robes, obviously very willing to bow to the half blood. Harry grimaced in disgust, he was kind of glad none of them were looking at him to be honest.

"Welcome Death Eaters," said Voldemort "Thirteen years…thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as thought it was yesterday…we are still united under the Dark Mark, then or are we?"

"I smell guilt" he said sniffing the air "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

Maybe Voldemort was more snake than human….if he could smell emotion. Harry just wished he wasn't so scared, he hated the thought of Voldemort smelling his fear.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! - and I ask myself…why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

Harry wanted to snort Voldemort had a flair for dramatics that was for sure.

"And I answer myself" whispered Voldemort "They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…and then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power, in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

Harry wondered if Voldemort was ever going to stop talking, he was terrified…so perhaps the longer Voldemort spoke the safer it was for him. He would survive just a little bit longer right now though his hate for his family sizzled any fear out of him. As he thought of what his cowardly brother had just done.

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still-greater power existed, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…perhaps they now pay allegiances to another…perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

Everyone there began shaking their heads and denying the possibility.

"It is a disappointment to me…I confess myself disappointed" muttered Voldemort.

"Master," someone suddenly shrieked falling out of the circle and right in front of Voldemort's feet. "Master forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort laughed and Harry associated that with pain…he knew what was coming. He was just a teensy bit glad that it wasn't him…yet. No doubt Voldemort would get around to it and Harry wished for nothing more than to die quickly...maybe the killing curse would work this time...should he be so lucky. That wouldn't happen, he knew deep down he was going to be made an example off. He had killed Nagini and Pettigrew… and helped his brother escape (the arsehole that he was).

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort, a few minutes later he stopped it "Get up Avery, I do not forgive, I do not forget! Thirteen years of repayment then I shall think of forgiving you."

"Macnair…destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair Lord Voldemort will provide…" hissed the snake voice.

"Thank you Master, thank you" murmured Macnair.

"And here" he said "We have Crabbe and you, Goyle? You shall do better this time, will you not?"

"Yes Master…" said Crabbe dully.

"We will, master…" grunted Goyle.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters…four dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return…he will pay" hissed Voldemort thinking of Karkaroff. "One who I believe has left me forever…spying for the commoner Dumbledore…Snape will be killed. And one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re- entered my service"

Voldemort wondered silently if he was still alive, he hoped he would take care of Nick Potter before it spilled out. Damage limitation of course, he didn't want anyone knowing he was back so soon.

Harry blinked in surprise…Snape was a spy? Well that took guts his respect for old Potions Master/professor grew. He had always respected him for taking Nick down a peg or two in potions. It was immature he knew but he couldn't give two fucks especially not anymore. He was going to die because of Nick Potter his own brother - who had abandoned him to save his own arse.

Harry was brought of his musings when he felt his scar beginning to burn; he wasn't surprised at how close Voldemort was to him. It took him everything he had to keep his face neutral. Not to give away the agony in his scar, he didn't want Voldemort finding out he was the boy who lived. He couldn't live with that, he would be killed ten times quicker if he found out.

….I could not touch the boys" he heard Voldemort finish.

Harry couldn't hear anything other than the blood rushing through him. It was agony at its finest when Voldemort touched him. His entire body was shaking, it was a good thing it was just suspected to be the after affects of the Crucio curse. He didn't listen as Voldemort went on about how his curse had reflected, how he had been abandoned, how he had used Quirrell. How Wormtail had found him, how Bertha Jorkins had been killed. Harry barely noticed that he failed to mention that Wormtail was dead or that Nagini was. They weren't there, they had obviously been banished or something, obviously Voldemort didn't want to be embarrassed that a fourteen year old had outsmarted him.

Voldemort removed the imperious curse and demanded Lucius give Harry back his wand. Harry was confused, why was he being asked to fight? Voldemort couldn't possibly know he was the boy who lived! Or was it just bloody stubborn pride. He knew spells but nowhere near as many as Voldemort. He wasn't about to cast the unforgivable curses - he wasn't evil like Voldemort. So there was no way he was going to be able to survive, his wand was pressed into his hands by a grinning gleeful Lucius Malfoy.

Before he could even raise his wand or tighten his grip on it he was on the floor screaming as the pain of the Cruciatus curse washed over him once more.

"Get up Potter…" said Voldemort looking amused.

Spitting bitterly, he stood up determinedly if he wasn't going to give Voldemort the satisfaction. The red eyes just gleamed maliciously and Harry silently wondered if he had done what Voldemort…WANTED him to.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

And Harry was down once more, he wasn't sure how much he could take. His head was splitting open in agony. His scar had literally split open, blood was running down his forehead. His bones felt like they were being burnt with acid, pricked with needles and scraped with a cheese grater all at once. He wasn't sure but he could feel the pain becoming less…Harry became fuzzy and his vision distorted and Harry fell unconscious his body still jerking and writhing under the curse.

* * *

Well things arent looking good for Harry! Admit it you werent expecting that were you? for Nick to take the cup like that! haha! :P Will harry aparate away into the muggle world and hide? or will he die and the world decend into darkness? Snape coming back in time to save him from his worse than death fate years later? or will harry manage to get himself back and kick the hell out of his own brother? will i show lily and james even showing a little regret that they are relieved it wasnt nick? will dumbledore be shocked and horrifed by their behavior and not be as close to them as before? will a few order members go to bring Harry's body back? and find him still at the graveyard with the Death eaters? what's it going to be? R&R please! i'll update tomorow for ya if ya do! :) bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 14 **

**LamboIsAnIdiot - I do not make you read the bottom of the page if it bothers you that much stop reading my stories or the bottom of the page. This is something I do ok? It's always been done unless I'm in far too much of a hurry and the story has been edited. So stop asking me to stop putting the questions at the bottom. In all actuality there's only one spoiler with lots of other options for you to think on until it's updated. **

**Harry Potter year 4 part 6 - things go from bad to worse - Nick lies and Harry's taken **

* * *

"You already know" said Severus narrowing his eyes when he finally got to Hogwarts. He had felt his forearm burn for the first time in thirteen years. His trial had been too public to ever conceive being welcomed back into the fold with open arms. No, he would be dead before he could protest that he was only doing his 'Lord's' bidding. He was confused as to how Dumbledore already knew though; he knew he was the man's only spy so again how did he know. He could tell by just looking at the old man, he looked like he had aged twenty years since he saw him last.

"I do indeed" said Dumbledore grimly; he had just gotten everyone settled down. An hour ago he got everyone off the pitch; Crouch Jr was arrested once more. James and Lily refused to leave the hospital wing despite it being improper; parents weren't allowed to stay over night like that. Given the circumstances and the fact everyone was shaken up nobody bothered complaining. Dumbledore had been furious when he got to the hospital wing, Lily and forced Poppy to feed Nick a dreamless sleeping potion. He wasn't going to get any answers from the fourteen year old until he woke up.

Once the Minister had stopped floo'ing him for advice and his teachers had finally left him alone. Only then did he allow himself to think about Harry Potter and with great shame too. He had ignored that child in favour of his brother and it seemed his family had too. The words Severus had asked him came back to haunt him, and that wasn't the only thing. He was having flash backs to when he was seventeen years old, just left Hogwarts…being with Gellert and hating his sister for being such a downer. For hating magic, for letting the Muggle boy's win, for embarrassing him. In the end he had lost her, the saying was true unfortunately …. You have to loose something before you realize just how much you'd miss it/and or them.

That was how Severus Snape found him - catching him off guard for the first and probably only time in his life.

"How?" asked Severus sitting down curiously had someone else deflected? Did Dumbledore have a spy? Then again he knew if Dumbledore did he wouldn't ever know the name. It was just too dangerous especially with him who was already wanted no doubt on Voldemort's hit list.

"The Triwizard cup was a Portkey, somehow both twins took the cup no doubt for a shared victory," was his voice truly as hollow as his thoughts? He didn't even have the heart to defend Nick Potter not after what Viktor Krum had implied. Severus snorted quietly, shared victory indeed that certainly wasn't the Nick Potter he knew.

"Somehow Voldemort brought himself back, Nick got back in the brink of time I think…and Harry Potter was killed." said Dumbledore.

Severus looked startled at that, nothing much could make Snape show anything other than disgust or seriousness. However, right now Snape looked worried and a tad bit upset. Severus didn't know how his mother was going to take this latest blow. He wasn't stupid, Severus knew she loved the child like a son or grandson or there abouts.

It was going to devastate him to have to tell her this; it was something he wasn't looking forward to. The first casualty in the war, and it had to be a bright willing to learn Potter, who liked Potions.

"You would have liked him Severus…do you know he created the potion that let him breath under water?" questioned Dumbledore, the ache he felt growing more pronounced.

"Did he indeed?" asked Severus curiously, but his voice was a little flat. He wanted to get this over with and ensure his mothers safety. Nobody knew that Eileen was his mother, not many people did. Which was why it helped her be safer in her little shop, she already had a Portkey that would get her out of there too. Severus was a suspicious man, so it was no surprise really. The Prince broach Eileen always wore hidden under a cardigan was a Portkey.

"Look" said Dumbledore handing over the journal. He had looked thorough Harry's things, he as headmaster had that right. Before giving it back to the parents just in case there was something disturbing. Like a journal full of depressed thoughts, if the wizard or witch had been suicidal and killed themselves. Or Dark Arts, anything really that would upset the parents. He noticed though that he couldn't read one of the journals, no doubt it was Harry Potter's diary. He didn't know why but he had slipped it into his drawer, not even attempting to look at it. If Harry had been treated as he had, he didn't want the confirmation in the scribbling's of a scared hurt teenager/child.

"That is a very good combination…no doubt the gills wouldn't even form it's very good indeed." said Severus his black eyes reading over the ingredients and notes Harry had written down. It would be quite popular for those who liked swimming but suddenly had a phobia of it. Or parents who wanted to make sure their children didn't get hurt; it was useable even in the Muggle world…as there would be no gills or attachments that gave anything out of the ordinary away. Unless of course the child stayed under and gave the Muggles heart attacks.

"It contradicts his potion grades" said Dumbledore sadly as he pulled out the results for Harry Potter's tests over the years.

Severus' eyes widened, Troll indeed, what a lot of cow dung Harry Potter had gotten Exceeded Expectations from him. It was a well earned one too; unlike most of his students Harry had a flair for potions.

"Obviously there's something wrong there" snorted Severus bitterly. The Potions teacher had thrown decent students grades down the pan. It was a shame and now Harry Potter would never get to fulfil his potential in anything. He wondered again if anyone would care that Harry Potter was dead. How many people around the UK were glad it hadn't been Nick? That thought alone left him cold and disgusted. Savior or not Harry Potter was a fourteen year old boy who had died painfully no doubt at the hands of Voldemort. Voldemort didn't know the meaning of killing without a dose or two of Cruciatus curse. He shook off his disgusting horrific thoughts and concentrated on Dumbledore. As hard as it may be, there was nothing he could do for the child.

"I was wondering if you would come back to teach? You will need somewhere safe…where better than Hogwarts herself?" asked or rather pleaded Dumbledore.

"I'll see" said Severus with a note of finality in his voice.

"Thank you" said Dumbledore, he knew that tone of voice, even if he asked for an answer by the end of tonight Severus would still take his time. No amount of begging, cajoling or asking would get him his anger. Like any Slytherin Severus seemed to think all his options over before deciding something.

Severus took one last look at the journal of someone who could have made a great Potions Master one day and put it down. As much as he wanted to put it off he knew he couldn't, his mother deserved to find out from him not the newspapers. He knew it would be in the newspapers, no doubt about it. How much would it be about Nick surviving and Harry dying?

* * *

Eileen heard a pop as she was getting dressed, spelling her clothes on which included her broach. She walked out of her room with her wand at the ready, slipping the light switch and light flooded the house. She let out a breath of relief when it was just Severus, who had never done that before.

"What is wrong with you Severus?" asked Eileen sternly her hands on her hips; she trailed off though when she noticed his face. It looked pinched, drawn as if he was…going to tell her something she wouldn't like. Her obsidian eyes narrowed upon her sons a mirror reflection of her own.

"Sit down" said Severus softly, putting the kettle on with a flick of his wand.

It boiled within seconds; he put the hot brew in her hands wondering why he was having to do this. Oh right, Harry Potter had stayed with his mother, without anyone even realizing it. Nobody knew just how much his mother loved Harry, apart from him and perhaps Harry had known too.

"The Dark Lord came back tonight" explained Severus grimly.

"You cannot go back! I mean you…your trial" said Eileen wide eyed, concerned for her sons life.

"I wish this was all it was about, but no. Someone died tonight when Voldemort was brought back" said Severus sadly. Knowing without a doubt his mother would realize who without him having to say the damned words.

"No!" said Eileen her voice thick with disbelief, tears already entering her obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry mum" said Severus quietly, before pulling her into a hug. He wasn't by anyone's divination an affectionate man, but his mother needed him right now. He put his own discomfort aside and helped her as best as he could.

"This cannot be happening Severus!" whispered Eileen shaking her head. "I refuse to believe he's gone."

"He's gone." repeated Severus grimly.

And Eileen sobbed inconsolably. Miles away at Hogwarts, a girl named Luna Lovegood was sobbing in her own dorm. Those that usually bullied her felt a big lurch of sadness for her. In a boat on Hogwart's lake a boy named Viktor just stared at the ceiling wondering where it had all gone wrong obviously in shock, it didn't help that their Headmaster was missing.

Together in Huffelpuff dorm two people called Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour cried for their friend. Fleur felt inconsolably guilty - she had told him to go on. If only she had said nothing, he would have stayed and maybe her fourteen year old friend would still be alive today.

* * *

"Ah Nick, it's good to see you awake and well" said Dumbledore with forced kindness.

"Hello sir," said Nick smiling slightly at Dumbledore.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" asked Dumbledore sitting down looking worried. Lily and James sat grimly and worried on the other side of Nick and Dumbledore couldn't even bring himself to look at them.

"Someone put the imperious curse on me, forced me to take my brother and I to the cup," started Nick, not looking at Dumbledore it was a good thing for nothing but lies were about to spew from his lips. "We were then tied to a headstone; I managed to keep a hold of my wand. Harry had dropped his, we were forced to watch Voldemort brought back. I got a grip of my wand, and ran my brother was behind me he fell, I looked back he was just lying there not moving. I dropped my wand as I ran avoiding curses and grabbed the Portkey."

"What ritual did he use?" asked Dumbledore pensively.

"Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and my blood" whispered Nick thickly.

"Who did he use for the flesh what exactly happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Pettigrew, he cut his own hand off…" shuddered Nick sick to his back teeth.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now Nick" soothed Dumbledore kindly. This time it wasn't so forced, Nick couldn't help how he was brought up. He chose instead to not even look in the Potter's direction as he walked away.

"I'm going to ask them if we can stay here this summer…Voldemort won't attack Hogwarts" whispered Lily adamantly. She didn't see her son flinching a mile at the name.

"I don't think they let people do that Lily" cautioned James but he was inwardly agreeing with her. He wanted his son safe, and perhaps he could get him trained properly this time! So he was ready for facing Voldemort at the end of the day.

* * *

"Can I help you two?" asked Dumbledore, his face neutral he couldn't outright be nasty to them. He had to ensure their son was getting the support he needed for his battle with Voldemort. He would however, show his disappointment on how they had chosen to raise those two boys. He had seen the letters Viktor had spoke about last night when he looked through Harry Potter's trunk.

"Albus can we stay here during the summer? We need somewhere safe…and we are hoping some of the Order members would train Nick with us" said Lily sitting proud and tall. She didn't even look slightly upset, they had lost a son last night and they were despicable in his eyes.

"I see…I shall find out if I can get permission from the board of governors." said Dumbledore.

"Can't you just say yes?" asked Lily indigintly.

"No, during the summer they come to fix the wards…they would realize right away. For those days you will have to leave the school grounds, the wards cannot be strengthened if anything is inside the building. I help strengthen the wards, everyone else leaves no exceptions made." explained Dumbledore, James Potters should already know this after he was a member of the board of governors.

"Well we can go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley on those days or visit Molly Weasley." said Lily nodding. She didn't even know that Ron had stopped being friends with her son she was that self absorbed.

Dumbledore realized that also but refused to even try and tell her.

"I shall see what I can do." repeated Dumbledore gravely.

"Thank you." sighed Lily.

"We are grateful Albus." said James his brown eyes full of worry.

"I have one thing to ask you…the Daily Prophet want a picture of Harry with his family for the announcement page." said Dumbledore steadily.

"We shall look for one…but I don't think we have anything recent he's been staying at friends houses he was hardly ever home." said Lily, not displaying her shock and worry at what was being asked. She didn't think she had any pictures of Harry come to that, and that actually shocked her a little.

"Come, Lily. I want to get back to Nick." said James.

Nick was unhurt just a little shocked yet he was still in the hospital wing. Which was full of sweets and cards from Gryffindor's who had miraculously made up with him and forgiven him. No one had seen Viktor, Luna, Cedric or Fleur since it had happened they hadn't even been down to breakfast or lunch that day.

Pomda and Filius had sent food up to them, understanding how upset they were with what happened. The Ravenclaw's were all subdued; they had just started to get to know Harry. Now he was gone and they'd never be able to make up for all those years of practically ignoring him.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, his entire body felt as if it was on fire, Harry half expected to be burning. However, he wasn't, he was in some sort of Dungeon. That caused him to sit up; a moan of agony slipped passed his lips he didn't want to move ever again. He hurt in places he weren't sure had existed before today, he could tell one of his ribs were broken. He could feel it, at least it was one at the bottom, not too near his lungs, but it was still agony at his finest. He wondered how long he had been there and why he hadn't been killed.

A house elf popped into the dungeon, his ears flat and eyes wider than normal. He had with him some food on a plate, and Harry felt like choking on laughter he was being fed by Death Eaters. When his own family could barely remember to feed him, the ironies of life didn't fail to humour that was for sure. He was always given food yes, at meals anything in-between was a no-no. It didn't help that his family didn't call for him and by the time he got there the food was mostly all done.

"This is for you…Is managed to sneak some Mr. Potter…" said a house elf placing the tray with the food beside Harry, its eyes wide and fearful. It was obviously going against its master to give Harry food, and Harry found that odd. Most house elves would never do such a thing, if he was found out he would be killed for sure. He somehow doubted house elves were cared for in a Death Eater dwelling.

"What's your name?" asked Harry his voice hoarse and raspy. He suddenly realized how ravenous he was, and he practically gobbled the soup down. He knew it must be lunch time, this wasn't dinner food in a pureblood home, and it certainly wasn't breakfast. Unless of course it had been re-heated and given to him but he couldn't see that happen any time soon.

"My name is Dobby Mr. Potter sir" said Dobby very quietly his small body trembling as Harry ate his fill. Dipping the bread in like a starving man stuffing his face. Normally Harry had more manners than that but right now he couldn't care. Everything hurt; he was scared, cold and wary.

"Nice to meet you Dobby, how long was I out?" asked Harry, the bowl was empty but at least his stomach was temporary satisfied. He wondered what he was going to do and where he was he couldn't rely on this Dobby for food. He had to find a way out of there, he really didn't want to die starving to death or tortured to death in some dungeon.

"You have been here for two day's Mr. Harry Potter sir" said Dobby eyes wide and solemn.

Harry swallowed sharply he had been out of it for two days? That was unexpected to say the least whatever he had expected to hear that wasn't it. Two bloody days, no wonder he had been so starving but why did the pain still feel so fresh? Everything still hurt. Surely the pain would have abated by now.

"Jesus where am I?" asked Harry slumping with a groan against the stone wall near him.

"Malfoy Manor Mr. Potter sir" said Dobby his ears twitched up, listening intently, he disappeared abruptly, the tray of food disappearing too. Harry blinked in confusion, until he heard it himself. Footsteps were coming down the stairs; towards him no doubt a broken sigh left his lips.

"Well well Potter I hope you're enjoying your stay" sneered the anything but dulcet voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"What can I say? I'm very comfortable and warm I don't even want to move" sneered Harry sarcastically hiding his worry.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure you wont be able to move soon" said Lucius smoothly, his voice might be smooth but his tone was dangerous. Harry felt the soup quivering dangerously in his stomach.

He was right, Lucius Malfoy had left him unable to move or even breathe without agony ripping through him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take; he was after all only fourteen years old.

* * *

Harry was curled up in the very corner shaking and shivering, Avery and Macnair as well as Malfoy had been at him today. Macnair had gotten physical with him, not just cursing him with spells. The things Macnair had said made his skin crawl and he wanted out of there. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not if they did what he suspected they would. Macnair had leered at him unpleasantly, suggesting that he might as well get some 'enjoyment' out of him being there.

Dobby had showed up half an hour ago with some food, unfortunately Harry just didn't have the stomach to eat anything. He had tried some of the bread but he just couldn't eat anything else. He was in too much pain to even contemplate anything else, the only relief he had gotten was that Voldemort wasn't there. His scar didn't hurt, and they obviously didn't think he was 'The boy who lived' so he was grateful for that.

Dobby popping in and out had given him a great idea, he had read about apparating. Name a fourth year Ravenclaw that hadn't, he was trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on remembering what the book said. Draw the magic from your magical core; concentrate on where you want to go. When it reaches what feels like your heart you concentrate even more firmly and apparate.

He sat there in agony and tried to apparate out, to no success nothing worked. He either wasn't successful or the manor was warded to stop apparation. There was also the possibility his magic was trying to make him better to think about apparating. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway, sneering nastily at him. Harry wished he would live to see that smug smirk wiped off his face.

He was grabbed harshly by the arm; he practically wrenched it from its socket to drag him away. His scar began burning ferociously; it had gotten worse since the re-birth that didn't sound good at all. He let himself be dragged as his mind whirled in panic; he was dumped unceremoniously in the middle of the room. Death Eaters circling like vultures dressed in black. Lucius joined the circle again, putting on his Death Eater mask and looking like everyone else.

He concentrated on apparating hoping against hope it would work - this was his very last chance of survival. He concentrated on his magic, forcing it up to help him, to leave his injuries for the moment. His magic seemed to know what Harry wanted, and did what it was commanded to do.

Harry opened his eyes and prayed as he wished more than anything else in the world to go home.

* * *

Severus had ended up spending the past few days with his mother; she wasn't coping very well with her loss. Her shop hadn't been opened in the past two days, and she had avoided looking at the papers like they were the plague. Severus hadn't realized just how Harry had helped his mother. He had wrongfully assumed that his mother was helping Harry.

Harry had apparently got up every morning at five, sorted the papers and advertisement leaflets out. Bundled them into groups, got the shop ready to open, brought Eileen a cup of coffee and then delivered the papers. Opened the shop, only taking a break from the shop when it was three o'clock time for the Evening Prophet to be delivered. Eileen gave him somewhere to stay, paid for his work and of course cooked his dinner. Sometimes Eileen would look after the shop with him, or other times she'd tell him to take a break and look after it herself.

She had thought she could handle such a job, but now she knew it wasn't true. Severus had suggested her getting a new worker in, and regretted it seeing the pain shine through his mother's familiar obsidian eyes. She had proceeded to ignore him for an hour, until Severus worked up the courage to apologize. Apologizing wasn't something that came easy to a man such as Severus Snape. He knew when he was wrong though, and his mother was all he truly had so he had bit back his pride and said sorry.

It was now three days since it happened - since Voldemort had returned and Harry had died. Severus had been told by Dumbledore he was furious with Lily and James, for giving Nick dreamless sleeping potion. For once Dumbledore had wanted to do the right thing by Harry Potter. He had wanted to retrieve the boy's body; instead he had found Pettigrew's and Nagini's. Dumbledore hadn't been sure what to make of it, but knew without a doubt Harry was probably dead. Severus kept to himself just what the child had probably gone through. It had given him nightmares, that badly he had hardly had any sleep in the past two nights. He doubted he would get much sleep tonight either, Voldemort never usually tortured children. This wasn't any child though it was Harry Potter the brother of the one destined to kill him. No doubt he would send the child's body back in a right state. As a warning to the Potter's of what was going to happen to Nick Potter when Voldemort got his hands on him.

He shuddered anew at his thoughts.

Just as he was going to tell his mother to get some sleep, and give her a dreamless sleeping potion. A pop resounded the flat; Severus was on his guard immediately, pushing his mother behind his back.

"Stay." said Severus his voice cold and hard. One he used on first year students to ensure they did what they were told. His mother didn't even twitch at his tone, even if she was unhappy at being spoken to in such a way. She knew it was only out of concern for him; he frowned when they both heard a low moaning sound.

Severus ventured further; the noise was coming from the living room peeking around the door. He saw something that made him want to be sick, there wasn't a part of the child unharmed. Stalking forward quickly, he got down on his hands and knees and felt for a pulse. There was one, weak and fast but it was there raising his wand he summoned his potions kit to him.

"Severus?" asked Eileen her eyes wide and completely stunned.

"Get some water and a basin" said Severus curtly, his fingers grabbing a pain relieving potion first. It was hard to get the uncooperative child to swallow it; he seemed to be half conscious and half unconscious. Knowing something was happening but not sure what, he had to rub Harry's throat to get the potion into him. Almost immediately after consumption the child went lax as the pain disappeared completely. Harry struggled to stay alert, awake but the potion and his exhaustion was too strong.

"Sleep Harry, you're safe." said Severus softly, which was very unlike him. However the child had been tortured and had probably been in agony for three days. It seemed perhaps his accidental magic had saved his life - if it was accidental at all.

Harry must have believed him, either that or the potion had won because he stilled completely. Severus grimaced at the state of him; his face was black, bloody and swollen. He didn't want to see the rest of him but need's a must he wasn't about to let the child die.

He didn't even need to spell a medical scan to appear, he knew the Cruciatus curse after affects when he saw it. Considering he had been put under it often enough when Voldemort had been in power. It was a good job he always kept a few vials on him just in case. With the war on going he had no doubt that he would be supplying it to everyone. He wondered silently just who had gone back to Voldemort, and who had stayed away. He knew Karkaroff would no doubt be one of them to stay away, he also but who else was the question. Who had taken part in hurting a fourteen year old boy? Most Death Eaters had sons that age. It disgusted him to no end that they could do such a thing, which was why he hadn't been cut out to be a Death Eater. It was why he had left and seeked redemption from who Voldemort liked to call 'the champion for Mudblood's and Muggles' Albus Dumbledore.

Even as he sat there deep in thought his fingers were busy, he was of course healing the worst of the injuries first. Many of them were surprisingly physical wounds made by some sort of dagger or knife. He knew immediately who had been part of the proceedings - Macnair. He was the only one sick enough to actually do that, he had watched him work too many times. To many times to ever forget the screams of his victims, even in his nightmares while Voldemort watched like a proud father grinning insanely.

He wondered if the boy would have him arrested, at least that would be one less sadistic Death Eater around to torture people. He knew the Ministry had declared Voldemort's return, it was hard not too. Crouch junior much to his surprise (because he was thought dead) and everyone else's was sentenced to Azkaban. Crouch Junior was the most hated and most sadistic Death Eater right next to Macnair. He liked cursing Muggles with the Crucio and turning them insane. They had mercifully been killed with a painless potion to bring about their demise. Dumbledore had protested against it but the Ministry had overruled him. Fifty Muggles in total had been given the potion, which would see them dying in their sleep after five minutes. He had created the potion, one that wasn't published. It didn't mean others didn't know about it, Lucius Malfoy did with his connections in the Ministry unfortunately.

"Will he be ok?" asked Eileen her voice tremulous. She had watched her son feed Harry pain reliever's, Skelegrow, blood replenishes, and put wound sealers on his open wounds which sizzled unpleasantly sounding. It did its job though, and a few other potions she was unfamiliar with. One of them stopped the trembling quite noticeably, and she realized it must be the Anti torture/Cruciatus curse potion Severus had created.

"He will be fine" said Severus adamantly. He wasn't going to fail Harry Potter, not now not after all he had been through.

Severus Snape healed the boy becuase he wanted to, not because he was a hero, or because he was Harry Potter or becuase of his mother. He healed him just like he would have healed anyone else who had apparated to him, nobody deserved to be tortured or hurt like that. Not by anyone's hands ever mind Lord Voldemort's, and so it was without even realizing it Harry had found a new protector...and maybe some day something even more.

* * *

I've had a great idea for this story so I've decided the Horcurx's stay! nagini is already gone as is the dairy so there's not many left anyway. It's not a big part of the story so i dont mind revealing this to you! :) so what did you think? i did promise you an update so here it is! :) harry survived! will harry heal and go back to hogwarts and attack Nick in public? or will the school already be finished by the time he's healed? will harry be 'disowned' by his parents for attacking his brother? only to have it thrown in their face that he was Lord Peverell? only to have james go nuts about it? will the Potter money be dwindling down? after all Nick demands the best of everything...James and Lily have ensured that! will the money be getting squandered enough for James to worry? with harry taking his inheritance as well as the Peverell title/monies/vaults? will it be bad enough that james has to deny his son the star chaser? newest broom on the market? first time ever being denied anything? would you like to see his reaction? what will nick do when the truth becomes known? throw a tandrum? expect everyone to believe in him or ingnore everyone smug in the knowledge he was the one everyone loved? how will nick feel about training? will the pressure get to him? will he run away or is that too out of character for a spoiled brat like him? R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 15 **

**Harry Potter year 4 part 7 - Harry get's better and Nick get's a fright and er...a broken nose **

* * *

Harry felt himself wakening up, and like the past three days he kept still wondering where he was. He could feel a soft bed under him, and taste the residue of potions on his tongue. Not only that but the excruciating pain he had been feeling for three days was gone. That's not to say he wasn't in pain it was just dull throbs right now, there was something familiar about the smell of where he was. The throbs were getting worse stealing his attention from the familiar smell. He tried to open his eyes only to wince he couldn't open them at all. They felt glued shut; they were probably swollen as well, very badly. His whole face hurt come to think of it, damn Macnair to hell and back he'd see that bastard in prison. He was a Ravenclaw, a Lord the Ministry wouldn't have a choice but to meet with him. Pensieve memories didn't lie, couldn't lie it was Veritaserum of the memories instead of words.

A groan left his lips when a vicious jab of pain penetrated his side, his ribs still hurt that was for sure. As he groaned he heard something stirring, someone was obviously next to him. Where was he? He must have escaped he doubted very much Voldemort would heal him. Which meant he had successfully apparated, and he was obviously somewhere magical.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked a soft feminine voice Harry knew very well - Eileen.

Harry only croaked in reply, he couldn't speak his mouth was far too dry. His tongue was literally stuck to the top of his mouth.

"Squeeze my hand if you are in pain" said another voice, it was as smooth as Eileen's but different it was male. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it at all he had a feeling he knew it though. Now that the voice mentioned it he could feel someone's hand in his, and did as instructed squeezing lightly.

There was some more shuffling before a cold vial was pressed to his lips; he knew he was safe if he was with Eileen. Without more ado he opened his mouth and let the pain reliever course through him.

"Here some water" said the male voice once more.

Harry practically inhaled the water, his thirst finally quenched after what felt like month to him. He jumped when he felt long fingers touching his face; he winced when it began to burn.

"This will sting some but the bruising will all but fade." said the male voice as he continued to rub it in.

Sting it did, but he could feel the bruising receding and his swollen eyes weren't so swollen anymore. In fact he could finally open his eyes five minutes later, but the paste stung his eyes so he kept them closed. A warm cloth across his face took the potion residue off, and a minute later his face was pretty much back to normal. The first thing he saw when he did open his eyes, was his old Potions Professor and felt like hitting himself. So that's where he had recognized the voice from, then again he shouldn't have because the Snape he knew didn't speak softly like that. In school he was curt, witted and snarling as he should be because Potions was a dangerous subject.

"How do you feel?" asked Eileen her face was bright and cheerful.

Harry blinked, that was a very good question how did he feel? Oh yeah like killing his brother for a start. Then getting revenge on those three Death Eaters, nothing would please him more than to see them in Azkaban. It was a good job you could tell when someone was under the imperious curse. Their eyes were sort of glazed over and their voice was like a monotone. They had been excited and their voice and eyes would give them away.

He didn't want to curse at Eileen, but he did want to tell her he felt like shite.

"I'm alright all things considered" grunted Harry, he was a good liar but not where Eileen was concerned.

"What happened?" asked Severus sitting forward, Eileen quickly scrambled away to grab a tray. Forgetting to use magic, she never had been all that powerful - probably due to the inner breeding with Pureblood's. Her son though she was proud to say was very powerful, and it goes to prove that you did need new blood now and again. Any son she would have had with a pureblood would have been a squib or had hardly any magic she could bet.

She put it in front of Harry, and Severus helped him sit up stacking a few pillows at his back for support. Severus actually surprised him by how un-awkward it was to help the teenager. He wasn't a hands on man; he preferred his solitude and was not a person to comfort another. Yet he didn't have a problem helping Harry, his thoughts should have been grumbling that he wasn't a nursemaid. It wasn't he was just mighty concerned for the teenager right now.

"What's my brother been saying?" asked Harry scowling darkly, his emerald eyes went dark at the thought of his twin. He quickly ate the food in front of him utterly starving once more.

Severus noticed this and became slightly alarmed just what the hell had happened that night? "I don't want to know his version of events I want to know yours. Look at me when I am talking to you and you to me" said Severus his voice soothing but tone adamant.

"Nick somehow ended up under the imperious curse like Viktor who was cursing Fleur. I stunned Viktor but Fleur was too hurt to continue on, Fleur sent up two sets of sparks and she told me to go on. Neither Viktor nor Fleur wanted Nick winning, and to be perfectly honest I didn't want him to either. I sent six stunning spells at a gigantic spider…and I was grabbed pretty strongly as well. I told him to let me go, but he wouldn't I couldn't get out of his grip for some strange reason." sighed Harry, Nick wasn't the strongest person in the world. He was looking Snape straight in the eye as he spoke, wondering why slightly but not arguing the man had saved his life after all. He drank the rest of the pumpkin juice and pushed the tray away slightly. Severus with a flick of his wand had it levitated to the sink and it was cleaning itself and placing itself neatly back into the appropriate cupboards.

"While you are under the imperious curse, you can do things you normally couldn't. Which no doubt includes strength and agility, it was nothing to do with you being week." said Severus his eyes solemn.

Harry nodded his head curtly "I only noticed he was under the imperious curse when we had actually grabbed onto the cup. It was a Portkey, I was about to get the cup and get us out of there when we were tied to a headstone."

"You are leaving something out." observed Severus his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Harry was breathing heavily now, how did he know he was leaving something out? That thought left him chilled to the bone what could he do? Just avoid the question and continue? He somehow doubted it would work.

"Nick realized it was Peter Pettigrew…James' old friend the one that had been our secret keeper." continued Harry avoiding Snape's eyes.

"Why didn't you just assume it was a part of the task? Why reach for the Portkey immediately?" questioned Severus "And look at me when I am speaking to you."

Scared green eyes met his and Severus knew it was something important and probably life altering that the child was hiding. He got the feeling it was something he had kept to himself for the longest time. He had also realized that Harry was referring to his father by his given name...not as 'Father' 'dad' or anything else. It told him just how much the child must hate him, he hated his own father Tobias and he did indeed also refer to him by his given name.

"Oh Harry…you can tell us we wont let anyone know" said Eileen looking heartbroken.

Harry knew he could trust her but could he trust Snape? He took another look at Snape's eyes and gasped. It was a revelation a long time coming, Eileen was Professor Snape's mother…he was her son. Which would of course explain why he was here, both of them, instead of being in St. Mungo's or Hogwarts. If Snape hadn't been here Eileen wouldn't have been able to help him. The half blood Prince…Harry hadn't realised just how literal it was. Harry felt very foolish indeed, he had known Eileen along time and hadn't guessed.

"My scar started to hurt as if someone had applied a hot poker to It." confessed Harry his eyes falling immediately to his hands afterwards.

"Your scar?" asked Severus his obsidian eyes larger than normal. Never let it be said that Severus Snape was stupid. He made stupid choices but he wasn't a stupid man not now anyway. He understood all too well what Harry Potter was saying, and if he had avoided telling them it could only mean one thing. He had already known before the tournament that he was the boy who lived. The true savior of the wizarding world and NOT Nick bloody Potter. "How long have you…" he ended speechlessly.

"I've always known…" said Harry uncomfortably, although his heart had burst with adrenaline. They actually believed him, it was a difficult concept to accept especially now.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" gasped Eileen shocked. There was an undertone in her voice which told them 'why didn't you tell ME' as well.

"Who would have believed me? They would have just accused me of being jealous of Nick." sighed Harry sadly, but biting out the word 'Nick' as if it were a curse. It was the same way Severus Snape used the word 'Potter' much to the obsidian eyed males amusement.

"Indeed." said Severus dryly knowing it was nothing but the truth.

"So your scar hurt, you realized something was wrong. You were bound to a headstone along with your brother then what?" asked Severus sitting even further forward he wanted to know every detail that had happened.

"Nick had dropped his wand, I still had mine, and Pettigrew dragged a man sized cauldron next to us. He did a ritual to bring Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name." hissed Severus unable to help himself.

"Does the mark hurt when people say it?" asked Harry, thinking back to tonight when Pettigrew had screamed in agony when Voldemort pressed his finger to it.

Severus' eye twitched a sure sign of shock how could this boy possibly know?

"It does." said Eileen for her son when he didn't answer. Not many things could shock her severe stoic son into silence.

"Oh, well Pettigrew dropped Voldie into the cauldron, and said with his wand; bone of the father unknowingly given you shall revive your son. Then flesh of the servant willingly given you shall revive your master. Pettigrew cut of his entire hand and it dropped into the cauldron. Then he said blood of the enemies forcefully taken you will resurrect your foe and took mine and Nick's blood." said Harry heavily.

"I see I shall need to speak to Dumbledore about getting those remains destroyed to ensure it doesn't happen again." said Severus smoothly.

"Voldie appeared in the cauldron," said Harry his face going pale and sick looking as he remembered the disgusting thing. "He looked more like a snake than human, slit for a nose and red slits for eyes. He used Pettigrew to call his Death Eaters…he touched the mark on his forearm."

Severus nodded grimly and Eileen had her hand over her mouth in silent shock.

"I knew we had to get out of there, Nick was no help at all - he had peed his pants!" cried Harry indigintly. "I managed to grab my wand from my pocket despite being bound. I held my wand and kept chanting Finite incantantum until the bonds gave way. Nick cried out as he fell…alerting them. We were about to run, Nick ran I was caught up in Nagini's hold…I waited until he or she whatever it is, was about to bite me then I hit it with a Reducto curse."

Severus' lips were drawn in a faint line either in disgust or amusement at Harry's proclamation of Nick peeing himself.

Eileen however sounded like her son at that moment when she snorted in derision.

"We ran, ducking behind headstones and dodging curses…I kept flinging spells back um…I hit Pettigrew with a Reducto curse in the chest I think. Nick was three feet in front of me when Voldie hit me with the Cruciatus curse." Harry couldn't help but wince painfully at the reminder. Eileen whimpered softly, smoothing out the bedding stopping herself from smothering Harry in a hug.

Severus barely withheld a wince himself; it wasn't pain he'd wish on a fully grown adult never mind a fourteen year old boy. Mind you he wouldn't mind James Potter being held under it so his thoughts weren't strictly accurate.

Harry shrank in on himself when he whispered the last part "Nick grabbed the Portkey and left."

"He what?" shrieked Eileen her obsidian eyes just as large as her sons were at this very moment in utter shock and disgust.

Harry brought up his legs and wrapped his arms around himself; part of him was of course rightfully furious. Another part of him, the more innocent part despite his life, that had remained, was shocked by his brother's actions. He wouldn't have done it, he didn't think not if his brother had only been three feet from him.

"He just left you there?" asked Severus in disbelief, he believed the boy, and he had seen the truth of it in his eyes.

"Yes. I was trapped there with no way out, Voldie used the Imperious curse on me…he didn't know I could fight it obviously. I decided to go along with it…try and see if I could work something out. Get out of there, then the Death Eaters began showing up and Voldie began his speech I never realized he had a flair for dramatics" commented Harry itching his head.

Severus didn't know whether to snort or laugh either way he was greatly amused with this fourteen year olds guile. Especially considering he had spent three days in the bastards company no doubt.

"He went on about Death Eaters that hadn't turned up, four dead in his service…one to cowardly to return and you…he said he was going to kill you." said Harry watching his old Potions Master curiously.

"That doesn't surprise me, it was a good thing I did not attend the summons." said Severus smoothly a perfect black eyebrow arched.

"I cannot remember much else…apart from trying to stop myself screaming in pain…the pain in my scar was at its worst. I didn't want to give myself away…I don't think he realizes I was the boy who lived. I don't think he would have let me survive that night if it were true," said Harry. "He put the Cruciatus curse on me until I passed out…I woke up two days later still in agony as if it had just been applied. A house elf brought me some food…it disappeared when it heard footsteps…turned out I was in Malfoy Manor. He cursed me with loads of different spells…um then left again."

"Malfoy will be a fool then should he go anywhere in public" said Severus curtly.

"He brought Macnair and Avery the next time…at least that's what I think they were called…they didn't have their masks on and they were calling each other by their last names," Harry shuddered in disgust remember Macnair. "Macnair was the worst…he said he might as well have some fun with me while I was there."

Severus' eyes widened once more at the implication "Were you?" asked Severus swallowing nervously. There were a few sadistic Death Eaters who liked that, Macnair was one of them Avery was the other. Lucius refused to touch anything that wasn't pure or he would be doing it himself too.

"No…um…I had read about apparation at the start of the year, I tried while I was in the dungeons but I couldn't."

"No you couldn't. Malfoy's dungeons were warded against apparation and Portkey's. Otherwise it wouldn't be a very affective prison, it was no fault of your own" said Severus quickly.

"Lucius Malfoy dragged me out and up the stairs into this big dining hall…I've never seen anything like it before. The Death Eaters surrounded me at every angle, Malfoy then went back and put his mask on and took his place in the circle. I felt my scar flare and I knew he was there…I tried to apparate and that's the last thing I remember." said Harry honestly. He still had his arms wrapped around his legs, his head was lying on his knees but his eyes met Snape's all the time.

Severus sighed silently; he wasn't looking forward to telling the teenager about what Potter was telling everyone. He had to tell Harry of course, the world thought he was dead for goodness sake. He realized with a start that he wasn't exactly terribly shocked now that Nick had left his brother. Whether he had known Nick was a coward or whether it was just because he believed the worst of all, the Potter's he didn't know. Well not this one, this one was different from the lot of them. He had known that by being his teacher for only one year at Hogwarts.

"The world believes you perished the night the Dark Lord returned…your brother has taken the credit for killing Nagini and Pettigrew" explained Severus softly - he was interrupted.

"Not surprising he's taken credit for everything I've done, the night Voldie died, my flying, the troll…I guess I'm used to it now." sighed Harry morosely. Not only had his brother left him to die…he had taken credit for something not his own doing - once again.

"You bloody well shouldn't be!" snapped Eileen furious on Harry's behalf.

"What date is it?" asked Harry.

"It's the fourth day since you were taken…it's the last day of Hogwarts tomorrow. Just relax and get yourself fit again I shall contact the headmaster to let him know." said Severus.

"DON'T! I mean please don't I'll go to school tomorrow." said Harry his green eyes gleaming like emerald stones.

Severus narrowed his eyes, before grudgingly nodding his head.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about me being you know…" said Harry warily, shuddering as he remembered the Boggart.

"This cannot be kept secret Mr. Potter." said Severus severely.

"Please…I don't want anyone to know." whispered Harry panting in fear as his heartbeat sky rocketed at the thought.

"On one condition…you allow me to train you." said Severus.

"Why?" demanded Harry warily.

"Because I know of…something you don't something important…it's nothing a fourteen year old should know." said Severus somewhat cautiously.

Harry narrowed his eyes that didn't sound good at all. "Meaning what exactly?" Harry didn't like how weak his voice sounded there but it couldn't be helped.

Severus looked deeply conflicted, the boy had a right to know…but should he? As young as he was. He could tell Harry wasn't going to be satisfied with half truths or avoidances. He decided on the truth, he had kept his mouth shut about him being the boy who lived, also managed to keep Voldemort ignorant of that fact too. Perhaps he could be trusted with this information also.

"There was a prophecy created about a year or so before you were born, I was still…loyal back then. So when myself, Malfoy and another Death Eater overhead Trelawney a seer predicting the Dark Lord's downfall we immediately told him. We only ever heard the first half of it…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies this is all we heard. The bartender had caught us lurking and accused us of spying…quite rightfully so I suppose." said Severus his obsidian eyes watching Harry's emerald ones cautiously as he told his story. He felt relief flood through him when there was no accusation or hurt in them. "I did not expect the Dark Lord to start hunting unborn children down…he became obsessed, with finding out who it was. He finally narrowed it down to two families. The Potter's and the Longbottom's who by the way went into hiding. When…you defeated the Dark Lord the Longbottom's went straight back to Longbottom manor. It was a good thing as Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters entered the home intending on getting information. They were captured instead, and sentenced to Azkaban along with a lot of other Death Eaters."

"When did you become a spy?" asked Harry his eyes wide as he digested this new information. He had the power to vanquish the 'Dark Lord' as it said that was unexpected to say the least and he didn't know what to make of it.

"When I realized he was going after your family, I went to Dumbledore to protect you all. This was my way of repaying the life debt I owed your father but I was also good friends with your mother when we were children." said Severus his lip still curled in disgust.

Harry blinked at that new information "You were friends with my mum? Why aren't you friends anymore?"

"I knew her from we were eight years old until we were sixteen…I called her a 'Mudblood' when she tried to help me when your father was humiliating me in front of the entire school before your godfather was bored." sneered Severus.

"Sirius Black? Hum…I've not seen him since I was a little boy three or four years old if I remember right." said Harry cocking his head to the side.

"You don't know the mutt?" asked Severus taken aback.

"Nope, and Lupin pretty much ignored me when he taught last year spent all his free time with Nick." shrugged Harry his eyes briefly displaying the hurt before it was gone.

"They will regret it one day you know…" said Severus trying to comfort and renew the teenager.

Harry smirked almost ferally "I know and when I'm ready for everyone to know they will."

"Drink this and get some sleep." said Severus handing over a purple potion. Not only did Harry need sleep, Severus and Eileen did too, they had spent the entire night healing him. Eileen had left so Severus could remove his clothes and wash him down. Once that had been done pyjamas had been conjured and placed on the teenager. Thankfully not too much physical damage had been done to his body. Just three slashes from a knife or dagger to the chest. Which had been cleaned out and healed, they were scarred unfortunately, but the scarring would fade with time. The knife or dagger had been magical and you couldn't make magical made scars disappear. Especially not dark ones anyway that was for sure.

"Dreamless sleeping potion, goodnight." said Harry as he opened it and drank it down in one go. Almost immediately he began feeling drowsy, a yawn left his lips as he snuggled into the pillows. He fell asleep feeling so much better, a burden had been erased from his mind. As he fell asleep he realized Fleur, Cedric, Viktor and Luna all thought him dead and he hadn't even asked how they were. The thought that he would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow consoled him. He wondered if he should perhaps tell Luna now…Eileen and Snape had believed him…perhaps others would. He could trust Luna with his life, but to be sure he should perhaps get an oath from her first.

Severus looked down on the fourteen year old and noticed he looked very innocent and childish lying like that. When he was awake and aware, he had this presence around him that showed he had seen too much. Which when you think about it shouldn't be possible, but it was and he was going to help him in any way he could. He needed all the help he could get, Severus couldn't help but think perhaps even Dumbledore wouldn't believe him should he tell him Harry was the boy who lived. He had invested too much in Nick Potter, ignored Harry Potter too much to ever want to admit it even to himself.

* * *

"I should have guessed…he seemed so bitter towards his brother every time he was in the paper…not bitter but disgusted and let down maybe?" mused Eileen, she had a glass of sherry in her hand. Severus had a whisky they were both just sitting there stunned with this new information they had digested.

"I always knew Pot…Nick didn't defeat the troll I kept my silence…I knew it had been my spell used. Which means Harry Potter has been using the Half Blood Prince Book." said Severus shaking his head wryly.

"You didn't start that until your sixth year…" frowned Eileen confused.

"I know he must be able to create sixth year potions by now I'd imagine. He recognized the dreamless sleeping potion if that's any indication." smirked Severus in bitter amusement. He wondered what James Potter thought of his son liking potions that much it turned into a grimace when he realized the bastard didn't care. Nor did the boy's own godfather come to that, Black he could understand he was a fame magnet always sucking up to the most popular boy even as a kid. Anything popular and light he attached himself to as if he was scared he was accused of being…dark. Lupin though had always been the smart one, or he had thought so until that very moment the teenager had told him about being ignored by the werewolf.

"Severus…I can't let you teach him if all you see is a way for the Dark Lord to be defeated." said Eileen putting her foot down. Her obsidian eyes glaring determinedly at her son as if daring him to declare otherwise.

"I am not Dumbledore, I'm not just doing it to that end, and I want the teen to survive. He will need training when the time comes, if he doesn't plan on telling anyone any time soon then it's a good thing. It will give him the element of surprise, and ensure his survival. I also want to teach him Potions, I've never seen anyone with the same aptitude as Harry in Potions." confessed Severus.

"Good," sighed Eileen gratefully. "Apprenticeship?" she then questioned.

"I think so; it's probably the best way to go about it. When he passes his mastery even earlier than I did he will have a lot of options." said Severus.

"Good I will feel better he isn't at that awful school with that nasty brat." said Eileen. It was probably the nastiest thing Severus had heard her utter in years, ever since Tobias really. His mother didn't like bad language at all, which was why he tried and failed not to curse or snarl things in front of her.

"Harry has something planned for tomorrow night…I could see it in his eyes." said Severus.

"Then we shall accompany him…I do not want his mother or father to harm him." said Eileen she might not have much magic but she had enough - she was a witch for a reason. Lily Potter would regret it if she even attempted to hurt Harry verbally or physically.

Severus Snape couldn't help but wish James Potter would try something. Under the law he had the ability to protect his apprentice from harm. Even from his or her own parents, it had been that way since Merlin time. Legend suggested he had taken an apprentice under his wing, against the wishes of the parents and made the law. The best thing about Merlin laws - they couldn't be changed they were the very foundation of magic.

"Do you think he will accept an apprentice? He seems to like Hogwarts now that he has friends and a boyfriend" said Eileen.

"I do not know, I suppose I could accept my post at Hogwarts again and teach him there. It will make everything more complicated but life is, I could ask Dumbledore to keep Reese on." said Snape.

"He hates Harry! I've gotten a few letters about him Harry's grades are suffering because of it. He has told me he fears he won't be able to get an apprenticeship because of it. I hadn't realized it was Potions he was talking about. It could have been any of the teachers at Hogwarts…I don't keep up with the teachers…I know about Filius, Minerva and Dumbledore only because you mentioned them from time to time." said Eileen.

It wasnt long later they finished their drinks and went straight to their beds or rather Eileen went to hers and Severus slept in his conjured bed in the living room. If anyone had cared to look, they would have found Severus Snape sleeping, his wand clutched firmly in his hand under his pillow. He would have willingly given his life to protect the two others in the house.

* * *

Harry had accepted his apprenticeship almost straight away, when Severus had brought it up. He hadn't even needed to think for a few minutes, if that was any indication of his dedication to Potions then it was immense. Severus would of course give him a choice of whether he wanted to go back to Hogwarts or not during the summer. Dumbledore could wait on his answer until then, Harry needed time to himself. To come to terms with what had happened, what was going to happen and then decide. It wasn't something to be taken lightly attending the same school as his twin who had essentially left him for dead. Then took credit for kills that weren't his own, just like the other times he had done so.

Harry looked much better now; he could walk without stumbling or shaking. He was healed, and his blood was back to normal after the amount he had lost. His ribs were healed and cuts and bruises were almost completely gone. There was nothing to suggest he had been hurt apart from the scars on his chest and yellowing bruises on his face.

It was indeed the leaving feast tonight and they were leaving together - Harry had protested that Eileen didn't need to come. However, she only proved that she had given her son his stubbornness. Inwardly though Harry was warmed with the worry she displayed for him. He wasn't used to it; any fourteen year old would have been embarrassed. Having looked after himself for so long now - it was nice to not have to do everything himself.

Both Eileen and Harry were side along apparated by Severus, before long their trek led them along the gravelled path to Hogwarts entrance. The doors were open, so they passed without problem. The doors to the Great Hall were open; it didn't take them any time at all to get to them. Eileen and Severus slid in and watched Harry approach the Gryffindor table. Nick was sitting beside Ronald Weasley again, whether they were friends or not again remained to be seen.

Harry tapped his brother on the shoulder, who turned around frowning at the impertinence of someone. Nick took one look at him and paled drastically, he looked ready to be sick. Everyone was frowning, wondering who it was that made Nick look so worried. Lily, James, Minerva and Dumbledore were making there way down to the Gryffindor benches worried about Nick and who the cloaked stranger was.

Harry had his entire face and body covered by a thick cloak; nobody could possibly guess who he was.

He lowered his hood and the entire Great Hall breathed as one shocked to their cores. Their eyes were almost popping out of their sockets; several cries were head from the Ravenclaw table, as Fleur and Luna rushed from the Ravenclaw take to get to him. Viktor was more composed as he just smiled in relief - he knew something was going to happen and remained seated for the show.

Eileen and Severus came forward enjoying the look of bewilderment, shock and much to their disgust sadness in Lily and James Potter's eyes that Harry Potter their son was still alive. Severus had his wand already in his hand, watching the proceedings, Dumbledore much to Severus' surprise - his eyes were twinkling brightly as if he was relieved to see Harry alive and well. Perhaps Dumbledore had truly been regretful at Harry Potter's death after all.

The shock lasted even longer when Harry drew his hand back and smacked his fist right into his twin's nose. With a sickening crunch Nick began scream, cry his eyes out as blood gushed out of the wound. Spraying several close people with droplets of his blood, making them blanch in disgust.

* * *

Sorry I can't update anymore it's three o'clock in the morning here and I cannot write anymore. I am also sorry if you think this is out of character for Harry but come on! he had just been left for dead by his own brother! then to be told Nick took credit yet again for his work! it's all too much for an adolesent teenager...he had to snap at one point. This is the point, he has reached it he has well and trully snapped. Would you like to see Lucius, Avery and Macnair in azkaban? will Harry go to the ministry and have them arrested? would you like to see the Potter's almost penniless with recless spending? they after all dont get money for Nick anymore it was just the first year after the war was over! he gets sweets and small trinkets from his 'fans' at Hogwarts for christmas and birthdays but thats it! will anyone believe him? will Eileen sneakily got a journalist to come? by hinting of something happening that night? will it be in the papers? will Harry succeed in sending his 'attacker's' to Azkaban will lucius manage to get off? R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 16 **

**Sitriel- I cannot see the email address unfortunately so i hope i get you through here! I'd love to see some fan art based upon my story! :) **

**Someone mentioned that Viktor didn't cry so he wasnt upset Harry was dead - that isnt the case people deal with grief in their own way. some cry, some get angry, some go very quiet, some eat, some just want comfort. Plus Viktor was in shock and he couldnt believe it happened or thats my reconing he was closer to harry than the others so it makes sense for him to not want to believe harry was dead more than fleur. **

**Summer Trials **

* * *

Lily and James raised their wands as if to curse their son, Severus had his wand pointed straight at James' forehead before he could blink. Eileen much to Severus' amusement had Lily disarmed and her wand pointed straight at the red heads heart. Her face though was extremely bitter and angry as she glared at the emerald eyes woman. Fury still coursed through her when she thought of everything Harry had been through because of this woman.

"That was for leaving me at the graveyard to face Voldemort alone after I got us untied!" snarled Harry furiously, his magic swirling around him cloaking him in awesome magic. Nobody could say Harry Potter wasn't powerful, not anymore as he stood proud and tall glaring at his brother ferociously.

"Now…calm down let's take this elsewhere" soothed Dumbledore watching everything wide eyed. His own wand in his hand, trying to get people calmed down and away from the students before something happened. He didn't like to think that Harry Potter was telling the truth, that Nick truly left his own brother for dead. The hall was deadly silent everyone staring at Nick in shocked bafflement. Minerva stood beside him and nodded in grim agreement, her own wand of course at the ready.

Fleur and Luna were standing behind Dumbledore, Lily and James looking at Harry cautiously. They weren't scared of him by any stretch of imagination; Luna had expected this for a long time…Fleur on the other hand just looked shocked now. She believed that Nick would leave her own brother; he was just that kind of person. Spoiled, cowardly, without a backbone boy who had gotten everything handed to him on a silver platter.

Harry drew back his foot and kicked Nick straight in the balls; Nick was now singing a soprano instead of sobbing and whimpering. Every male including Dumbledore winced in sympathy for Nick. "That was for taking credit for something I did again!" hissed Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" hissed Nick his brown eyes flashing furiously behind his eyes though lay true panic.

"Harry stop it at once" snapped James. They were surrounded by people and he didn't like what Harry had just implicated - especially in front of everyone.

Harry glared at his father in disgust "It was me that defeated that snake and Pettigrew" spat Harry. "Not only that but I defeated the Troll, I was the one seen flying, I was the one who stunned Quirrell to stop Voldemort…I was the one that did all those things and I don't care if you don't believe me" he finally screamed at the top of his lungs.

Severus didn't make any attempts to stop him if anything it had been a long time coming. Harry needed to get this off his chest whether people believed him or not, he had remained silent for far too long. No doubt Harry would feel much better when all was said and done.

"Right" scoffed James screwing his face up in disgust.

"It's true, the spell used to take down the troll was one of my own making," said Severus his voice grave and sneering. "I could recognize the signature…hence why I asked Potter if he had a new Potions book that day Albus. My spells had been in my old Potions book which Harry took."

"Nick did it, I don't care what you say the world knows the truth." said Lily calming down looking benevolent like the Headmaster when dealing with first year children.

"We lied; we never did go after the troll we were only trying to get ourselves out of trouble. We hadn't gone back to our common rooms like we were told, I didn't want to be expelled or accused of anything." said Ron his face as red as his hair.

"Just when we thought you were cool…" tutted Fred.

"You turn out not to be little brother" sighed George.

"But you are…" said Fred

"Still our brother…and we" said George gesturing between himself and his identical twin in every way.

"Are proud of you" grinned Fred wickedly.

A few people twittered but mostly it remained stunned silent.

"If you don't stop these lies I'm going to disown you!" snapped James furious that Harry was ruining his son's reputation. He knew Nick had done all those things after all he had done magic first, he had defeated Voldemort, and he was the prophecy child. No other child would be able to do all those things otherwise, he was sure of it.

The hall gasped as one unable to believe what they were hearing, they knew they didn't seem that bothered their son had died but this…disowning someone wasn't done often. Not for telling the truth…even if it was lies Harry didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Now James…let's not say things we don't mean" soothed Dumbledore trying to get back in control.

"I do mean it!" snarled James angrily.

"I hope you do it anyway! He better not get away with this!" hissed Nick who was on the floor clutching his 'manhood' through his trousers if one could call it that. He couldn't see properly through all the tears and blood crusting and still gushing down his face.

"He won't, you are coming home for the entire summer and you are grounded." said Lily her hands on her hips looking at Harry in disappointment as if he had only just lied and not embarrassed the family name.

Severus snorted not if he had anything to say about it, Harry was now under his protection as an apprentice. His parents now no longer had a say in his life, Harry had after all signed the contract. Until he passed his mastery he was now under Severus Snape's care and instruction as his master.

They were confused when Harry burst out laughing then proceeded to grinned ferally at them.

"That won't be happening either." said Harry smugly.

Severus was under the impression he was about to tell them about his newly apprenticed status. When his jaw dropped incredulity sweeping through him, also pride at Harry's Slytherin ability despite being a Ravenclaw.

"Not on your life." said Eileen grimly.

"You have no say in this!" hissed Lily; she knew who Eileen was probably only one of the few who actually did. Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously at Lily, ex-best friend or not no one spoke to his mother like that - except him.

"You will find that I am legally emancipated." smirked Harry.

"Impossible! I'd have known I'm the head of the Potter family." snapped James thinking Harry was bluffing.

"Not when I declared myself Lord Peverell, you might recognize it as the top of the family tree." grinned Harry in amusement he had been waiting for this day for so long.

"No" gasped James wide eyed, he knew what that meant, he couldn't contest it, he knew half the Potter money was already in the boy's hands and what's worse all heir looms were Harry's too.

"Yes" said Harry excitement thrumming through him like never before. Oh he had waited so long for this. To tell them what he thought of them and throw something back in their faces.

"Good at least he's not a Potter anymore." huffed Nick.

The students just continued looking at one another utterly stunned, too stunned to talk among themselves. They were now looking at Nick with openly hostile and disgusted looks which he didn't see still unable to see.

"That's shocking, my mother would never do that and I wouldn't do that to any of my brothers. Even if they do prank me all the time…one day you will regret it and I hope I live to see It." this statement was made by surprisingly - Ronald Weasley much to the surprise of everyone.

That started everyone talking; the hall was loud with questions being shouted. Muggle born's were asking why it was so bad, pureblood's were hissing at James Potter and the half bloods were just disgusted.

"SILENCEEEEEEE!" boomed Dumbledore's voice it vibrating around the room. Students nearer to Dumbledore winced at the sudden loud voice, even if everyone had been talking.

"Prefects take your students back to their common rooms immediately!" snapped Minerva crisply.

They did as they were told, in a line they walked back to their common rooms. The prefects made no move to stop them gossiping! But only because they wanted to join in. they had the grace to wait until they were actually in their common room. Hell even the head boy and head girl joined in, one in Ravenclaw tower and one in Huffelpuff common rooms.

* * *

"Poppy please see to Nick, Severus, Eileen lower your wands" said Dumbledore demandingly he was getting things under control right now if it killed him. Severus pulled his wand away from James but didn't put it away. Eileen did the same thing snorting in disgust not as composed as her son.

"Now Harry why would you want to disown yourself?" asked Dumbledore softly. Looking away from where Poppy was healing Nick, who was looking much like his normal self already. Although his nose wasn't sitting quite the same was as before, magic wasn't a miracle worker unfortunately.

"You are joking right?" said Harry choking back a laugh of pure astonishment nearly slipping past his lips. Dumbledore was stupid, hadn't he listened to a word he had just said? And that's exactly what Harry asked him next.

"Of course I heard, I just think there's been a big mistake," sighed Dumbledore "Family if family at the end of the day."

"If you want them then have them, I don't want them," snapped Harry an ugly sneer on his face. "I shan't need them, ever, haven't done since I was one years old."

"Now Harry no one year old can take care of themselves" said Dumbledore patiently a condescending note in his voice.

"I did, I had to I've fed myself, dressed myself, I even had to learn to read and write myself." hissed Harry furiously.

James and Lily blanched their faces going white in shock.

"What?" cried various voices simultaneously in shock. Meanwhile James and Lily seemed to slump onto the Huffelpuff bench in defeat.

Dumbledore had frozen in shock, McGonagall looked stunned, Severus looked at Lily as if he hadn't seen her before Nick just pouted. Eileen looked mutinous, her hand clenching into a fist as fury bubbled under the surface.

Harry looked taken aback by his own words, as if he hadn't actually meant to say it out loud. He had avoided thinking about it for years; the only remembrance was in his little diary Remus gave him when he was a little boy. It was probably until now the thing that had ashamed him the most. Made him realize his parents truly didn't care or want him in their lives.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" asked Eileen going over and hugging him, her restraint completely broken. She had wanted to hug him for days now, after everything he had been through. Harry leaned into Eileen's affection completely unused to it, affection from a lover yes but not this. Not someone selflessly giving him affection with nothing wanted in return.

"Nothing can I go home now?" asked Harry his voice sounding tired and impossibly young.

"No, I demand an answer." said Severus adamantly.

Harry swallowed sharply, the pain was coming back his chest and head was beginning to hurt. He had slammed his head repeatedly under the Cruciatus curse bouts very hard so it didn't surprise him that it was sore.

"Nick got private tutoring, I didn't I snuck in on his lessons and copied the books…just so I could learn then Roxy's too." sighed Harry sadly.

Lily and James flushed in humiliation they had never in a million years expected that to get out.

"You denied your own son an education?" asked Dumbledore his jaw on the floor a very unusual look for him.

"Just so you know the Ministry will know what happened…I'm bringing the Death Eaters up on charges." said Harry before he began walking out of the Great Hall Eileen followed him keeping an eye on the boy's back.

"Oh no you wont!" snarled James raising his wand.

Before he could even think of getting a word out, Severus followed Harry's lead he punched James Potter in the face. What could never be denied was the supreme satisfaction on one Severus Snape's face.

"I'll have you for this Snape" snarled James; unlike his son he didn't start crying. However his nose was undeniably broken. No one other than Lily seemed to care; Poppy had left without a backwards glance. The information she had learned tonight had shocked her, no one noticed the black beetle flying from Poppy's hair when she left to settle on the window sill.

"No you wont, you tried to harm my apprentice it's within my rights to protect look up Merlin's law if you don't believe me," sneered Severus grinning wickedly. He too turned to leave, following Harry and his mother. "Oh and Albus, I wont be returning I'm afraid I have an apprentice to teach." before even the headmaster could protest they were gone just as quickly as they had come.

* * *

"Albus wants to talk to me, no surprise there." said Severus as he ate his toast. It was early in the morning but he was up nonetheless, he was a morning man despite what his personality might say.

"Stupid old fool." said Eileen as she smeared butter over his scone. Freshly baked by Harry none the less.

Severus had stayed once more at Eileen's flat; he was there more often than not these days. He couldn't help but think it was a good job he had an accumulated amount of potions lying around. Even if he wasn't brewing potions, people were still demanding them. He always cast very strong preservation spells on his potions so they lasted so much longer than normal. It was something he had advised Poppy to do, but she just didn't have the time to do everything. The thing was the preservation charm had to be cast within a day of the potions being created.

"Old fool he may be mother, but he isn't stupid…just blind." sighed Severus pushing the rest of his breakfast away.

Eileen never responded.

Both of them had been utterly surprised at what they had learned last night. Harry emancipating himself and becoming the Peverell heir a Lord at that. At such a young age and Severus knew it couldn't be contested no matter what James might try. The fact they had denied Harry his education had shaken them badly. They hadn't realized just how badly the abuse was. That was what it was, psychological and emotional abuse at its finest. What better way to tell a child that they don't care than by not giving him an education and ignoring his very existence.

Just then the boy they were both thinking about entered in pyjamas that were getting to small for him.

"Morning" said Harry, sitting down at the table feeling awkward for the first time since he had known Eileen.

"Why didn't you tell me everything?" asked Eileen more hurt than angry.

"I guess I just got so used to keeping secrets that I don't realize I'm doing It." confessed Harry his green eyes full of sadness and pain.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to go through everything on your own anymore, I'm here and everything will be fine I promise." said Eileen softly.

"I'll try" swore Harry feeling a warm glow settle into his heart. He began eating his breakfast feeling famished. He felt better today a lot better than he had ever felt before in his life.

"Good" sighed Eileen smiling softly.

"We are going shopping today Mr. Peverell" smirked Severus in bitter amusement just saying that name. Then they would go to the Headmaster's office, get it over with the old fool was probably going to try and talk him into going back.

"We? Why?" asked Harry curiously, grinning a little bit at his new last name.

"I'll be right back dear, that's the Portkey with the papers" said Eileen patting both Harry and Severus on the shoulder before leaving.

"You need clothes that will reflect your status as my apprentice also a status fit for a Lord" said Severus smoothly.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but he just bit his lip and asked his question "Am I not supposed to pay you?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, it's up to myself whether I take on an apprentice and it's my decision regarding money. You have already signed the document and become my apprentice, no money will ever change hands." explained Severus.

"Don't all Masters do that? I read a book…about it it's why I've saved so hard over the years. So I could get myself a flat and pay for an apprenticeship when I left school…Professor Reese doesn't like me much and she keeps grading me a T" replied Harry shrugging his shoulders. He was used to people being horrible now; it didn't seem to matter much to him anymore. Or that is what he liked to tell himself.

"I know I saw your grades, which I know are graded unfairly, Potter keeps getting Exceeded Expectation…I'll believe that when I see a blue moon" scoffed Severus.

Harry sniggered softly, drinking the rest of his milk.

"Well it looks like the proverbial cat is out of the bag" said Eileen putting the newspaper down on the table between them.

Harry practically gaped at it. Bold letters kept changing the headlines there were lots of them. Rita Skeeter had indeed been busy, and for once she seemed to write truthfully.

**Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Coward - Leaves His Own Brother To Save His Own Skin! **

**Boy Who Lived Took Credit Not His Own! Brother Killed Voldemort's Snake And The Most Wanted Wizard Peter Pettigrew **

**Potter's Neglect Their Own Son - Harry James Potter! **

**Harry James Potter - No Longer A Potter James And Lily Disown Their Fourteen Year Old Son? - No Harry Did It Himself Before They Had the Chance - New Name Harry Peverell! **

**Just What Other Credits Has Nick Potter Taken? **

"Oh Merlin, how did they find out so soon?" whispered Harry staring down at the paper. A picture of him in the tournament was in front of him, or rather he knew he was there. The picture of him kept trying to hide, just like he had tried to hide when the picture was taken.

"Calm down, they don't know the most important bit that's all that should concern you" said Severus cautiously. Calming the teenager down, breathing deeply Harry agreed with that information.

* * *

True to Severus' word later that day he did indeed take Harry shopping, they spent hours and hundreds of galleons buying things. Journals, inks, Quills, quill sharpeners (knife), parchment, folders. Then to the potion shop, vials, travel potion kit, stirrers, rods, cauldrons, professional scales that would last years. Then the actual potion bag you could carry around, obviously with a higher capacity to expand than the travel kit. Severus got some ingredients while he was there and also glass jars for ingredients he needed to harvest. You could of course conjure a glass jar but it didn't last forever, it could stop working any time. Then you would have a spilled wasted ingredient to deal with, so Severus never did anything like that. Then it was for the clothes shop, much to Harry's embarrassment Severus bought him absolutely everything he'd ever need. Severus had noticed how much Harry had liked his (Severus') cloak, the one he had worn to go to Hogwarts, probably how it had concealed him, cloaked him in the shadows. So Severus had gotten him two, one black the other dark blue. One was cotton the other was silk two different, one for winter one for summer.

They then entered the bookshop, got every single book Harry would need during his apprenticeship. They left with about fifty seven books, thank goodness for shrinking charms. Severus decided at the last minute to get Harry a new trunk even if his name was still HJP ironically enough. The one Harry had was just normal, practical but sturdy trunk and also very cheap. Severus rectified that and got him a compartmentalized trunk for everything he needed.

He paid for absolutely everything he wouldn't hear of Harry paying. Despite the fact he was a Lord, it wasn't Harry's place he shouldn't have to. It was the duty of the 'Master' to look after the 'apprentice' no matter their age. It's probably why not many people took apprentices on these days, most Potions Masters preferred their silence and solitude. There were of course Potions Masters that did take others on, make no mistake but the Potion industry was a dying art.

Not only wasn't it Harry's place - he was only fourteen year old he shouldn't be bloody paying for his own clothes. He almost wished Potter would try something so he could do what he wished to do.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" asked Severus biting back his sardonic tone; he didn't want Harry to think he regretted buying it. No doubt the child probably had big confidence issues, ones he would address in time.

"No sir," said Harry his eyes wide he hadn't expected any of this at all. He had been buying his own things for the longest time it was … weird having someone buy his things for him now.

"Good, then let us floo to Hogsmeade, and make our way up to Hogwarts" said Severus smoothly.

"Yes sir" said Harry eagerly.

Before long they had shot out of the floo and making their way through Hogsmeade.

"When you told Potter that you were going to the Ministry did you mean it?" asked Severus as they stalked along.

"Yes, I'm going to give Madam Bones copies of my memories and a signed statement…I have sent her a letter. Malfoy goes to the Ministry and I don't want to go there yet." said Harry.

"Good idea is there anything else you'd like to do today?" asked Severus.

"Have the students from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang left yet?" asked Harry curiously.

"No one has yet Mr. Peverell, the train will depart in two hours and fifteen minutes" said Severus looking down at his watch.

"And the others?" asked Harry.

"At the same time I'd imagine." said Severus. He wasn't a teacher now he didn't know for sure, for all he knew they could already be gone.

"May I go and see them? I've not even had the chance to write to any of them!" sighed Harry guiltily.

"After everything you have been through Harry, you are entitled to be a little disoriented for a few weeks." said Severus soothingly.

"Thank you, Sir." said Harry smiling slightly.

Severus just nodded curtly. "So when is Madam Bones coming?" asked Severus.

"I don't know if she will sir, I've only asked her to meet with me but I think she will…she will realize it's me who's Lord Peverell and I know the name means a lot in the wizarding world." said Harry.

"It does indeed, they are one of the first lines in existence descendants from the founders." explained Severus. Gaunt was a descendant from that line, which essentially meant Tom Riddle was related to the Potter's distantly. It's always been said that the Potter line was actually a Gryffindor line as well. Gaunt was a Slytherin line, so the lines had mixed with the founders descendants. The other Peverell brother had died before siring any children the one who had at one point owned the Elder wand.

* * *

There we go now heading up for the trial the conversations with his friends and Viktor has to leave :( You know this story i feel like is dragging now? what do you think? will i just have a passing commentary on what happened or would you rather see the conversations written out? its entirely up to yourself, but once we get back to school the story will be more planned out thankfully! haha... so will harry start having dreams about the prophecy in the MOM? will he go down to the rooms while he is there during the trial? will there be a trial? will there be Death eaters watching it that early on? will Harry be captured again? will Voldemort have seen it? becuase if so...he will know that harry's the boy who lived after all it will have HIS name on it! will harry get to it before even voldemort sees it and hears it all? will he confide in Severus about it? severus already knows half of it! R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 17 **

**Meetings, Arrests and Dreams**

* * *

Once Severus and Harry were at Hogwarts they parted ways temporarily. Severus had told Harry to be back within two hours, no longer than that because he didn't want to hang around. He knew no doubt that Dumbledore would spend about an hour beating around the bush, and then talking about the real deal for the next hour. He knew his employer far to well now after spending all those years with him. Now Severus found himself stalking up the moving gargoyle stairs being told to 'come in Severus' before he could knock. He remembered a time when it had annoyed him to no end that, not even being given a chance to knock properly. Such trivial things had stopped annoying him as the war progressed, and he was under even more pressure from the Dark Lord.

"Severus it's good to see you!" beamed Dumbledore, his usual twinkle was noticeably absent today. He had small bags under his eyes, as if he had, had trouble sleeping. He wondered briefly why Dumbledore hadn't taken a pepper up potion. It's what he (Severus) always done when he didn't have much sleep. It gave him energy and the bags under his eyes disappeared along with the tiredness. Although he had used it a lot and built up immunity to the full affects. Hence why he didn't use it as much but Dumbledore didn't have such problems.

"Indeed." said Severus taking a seat; he saw Dumbledore's eyes widened. He presumed it was because of what he was wearing. Instead of his stiff teaching robes he had a pair of black jogging bottoms on and a white t-shirt on under his cloak. Really, Dumbledore honestly didn't think he wore his stiff teaching robes all the time surely? He might not like colour but it didn't mean he didn't wear decent clothes or comfortably closed when he wasn't near potions.

"Thank you for coming Severus, I am really grateful you could spare the time." said Dumbledore gratefully his twinkle coming back as he regained his composure after seeing Severus the boy he thought of as a son dressed so casually.

"Mr. Peverell wanted to see his friends before summer began." said Severus flippantly enjoying the twinkle-less eyes staring at him put out. Dumbledore did not like being reminded that the carpet had been pulled from under his feet thank you very much.

"I see" said Dumbledore sadly "Coffee? Lemon drop? Cake? Biscuit?" he gestured to the large tray on his table, the pots spelled to stay warm and food fresh. Which only lasted around five hours before it wore off and couldn't be applied again.

"I shall" said Severus smoothly, taking a mug of strong black coffee. Jamaican blend he loved it more than any others, he also picked up a few chocolate digestives. He then proceeded to relax back, if he was going to be here he might as well get comfortable. Although he was a tad worried about his mother, being alone in that flat by herself. There were Death Eaters roaming around freely now, trying to impress the Dark Lord once more. He didn't want them to stumble upon his mother; it would be hard pressed to deny that she wasn't his mother if they saw her. Severus had known from a young age that he got his looks from his mother, especially the undeniably pale skin which irritated him to no end.

"Did you know what he was going to say last night?" asked Dumbledore quietly, after swallowing his lemon tart. He was undeniably fond of anything to do with lemon; he specially loved those Muggle sweets called Lemon Drops and skittles. Thankfully most packets seemed to have more lemon than any other kind which delighted the old man to no end.

"Some of it." admitted Severus drinking his coffee, one it was down near the bottom he dipped in his chocolate digestive and ate a bit. Repeating it a few times then wiping the crumbs away as he watched Dumbledore emotionless.

"Why did you let it come out like that?" asked Dumbledore, he hadn't meant to whine really, he hadn't but damn it he had. Didn't Severus realize Nick was important in the future, not only would he defeat Voldemort but he would also give hope to millions of people in those dark times. Not only that but with Nick by his side, him guiding the boy more Order members would join and they would actually have a chance to defeat Voldemort. He had to get Severus to see that, unfortunately the damage had been done and he didn't think there was anything he could do. He had seen the paper this morning, everything, every word that had been said was reported - even after he had sent the students away. It baffled him, he knew his staff would not have told, or at least he assumed so.

"Harry needed it; he's kept it in for so long it was going to come out explosively one way or another. I wanted it somewhere I could keep an eye on him and make sure nothing went to far." explained Severus refilling his cup and sitting back watching Dumbledore contemplate that.

"I had to stop Nick from trying to press charges." sighed Dumbledore.

Severus snorted in amusement "Doesn't the boy realize what hold Harry has over them?" asked Severus incredulously.

"He does now." said Dumbledore cautiously.

"And his reaction?" asked Severus genuine curiosity splashed across his face.

"He stomped out the room screaming!" chimed in Phineas Nigellus Black a former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Severus quickly smothered his amusement at Dumbledore's cross look.

"He was understandably upset!" hissed Dumbledore at the portrait.

"Indeed the knowledge that Harry can leave them moneyless and nameless must have left a foul taste in his mouth." the sour man was grinning behind his cup. Harry was the Peverell heir; the Potter's were Peverell's under a different name. It was their direct descendants, basically what he was - was the heir to the Potters his own parents and siblings. Potter really should have kept a closer eye on his vaults and properties, also making sure the goblin assigned to your accounts liked you helped too. If they had liked James they would have been 'obliged' to inform him. As it stood the goblin hadn't told them, which told Severus he didn't care about the goblins. Severus had a good relationship with his goblin, and that's the way it would remain. Not that he would have to ever worry about anyone doing that to him, he was essentially the last of his line. His mother had been cut off, she didn't have a vault, and she hadn't received anything from her parents. The Prince's hadn't forgiven her for leaving, but they were willing to give it to their half blood grandson, which Severus had believed it more to do with not wanting the Ministry to get it or some really distant relative. Of course he ensured his mother had enjoy money to do her, he had told her to buy something out a house, manor whatever she wanted. She had picked a two bedroom flat with a shop to boot, and she had adamantly made her own money.

"Can you ensure that doesn't happen?" asked Dumbledore quietly. Not only that but he wanted to ask Severus why he hadn't told him he knew Harry. Why had he kept it secret from him all this time? Was that where Harry had been going? To Severus' it did make sense really because Harry was admittedly good at Potions despite his grades.

"Harry Peverell is an emancipated fourteen year old, who will be fifteen in a matter of months. He is as independent as they come; no doubt you realized the extent last night. If I tell the boy not to he would go and do it just to spite them. Not that I ever would because I do not care for the Potter's Albus, and I never will." said Severus honestly.

"How long have you known Harry…outside of Hogwarts I mean" clarified Dumbledore seeing Severus frowning in confusing. Severus took a deep drink of coffee before he answered Dumbledore.

"He came back to my mother's flat…three days after he had been 'killed'" sneered Severus his lips curled up in disgust at the thought of Nick Potter. Dumbledore flinched as if he had been struck; he seemed to shrink in on himself it was almost like something had just occurred to the older man. "Tortured, bleeding and half dead, I spent the night healing him, he's just gotten better."

Dumbledore looked queasy, torture never had sat well with Albus Dumbledore he didn't like hearing about it. It was his option that he didn't like hearing about it because he is allowing it. Dumbledore no doubt felt like he was letting it happen for 'The Greater Good' as he liked to sprout. Well it wasn't Dumbledore that actually had to do any dirty work it had been him. He was just grateful his trial had been too public, or he would have had to return once more.

"He was tortured?" gasped Dumbledore his face pale, he looked a little sick if Severus was honest.

"Indeed, even now he still shakes a little he had been under the Cruciatus curse for a long time." said Severus as if they were discussing the weather. He wasn't about to censor himself, and let Dumbledore feel all uppity. He was telling Dumbledore the facts and hoping he would give Harry a break. He had noticed that it was Harry this Harry that since he had arrived in this office. He wasn't happy that once again Dumbledore was undeniably taking Nick Potter's side once more. He knew Harry wouldn't be surprised; nothing seemed to truly surprise the teenager anymore.

"I see" said Dumbledore swallowing thickly. He put down the cake he had been holding on to and pushed his plate away. He suddenly didn't want to eat anyone as the true implications on what Harry went through for three days were brought to light.

"Mmmhmm" said Severus finishing his cup and putting it down he wasn't hungry himself anymore.

"Was it true about the apprenticeship?" asked Dumbledore his voice strained.

"Yes, your teachers are pathetic; I won't let Harry suffer because one of his teachers had a vendetta against him. You will notice that ironically enough Nick gets Exceeded Expectation in all potion assessments whereas Harry gets Troll…in first year it was the other way around. Just remember when it comes to Nick Potters' O.W.L.s do not be surprised or shocked to find he does inadequately." scorned Severus. He had a reason for loathing Nick, he was absolutely dreadful in potions, had blown enough of them up.

"Now Severus…there's no need to insult him." soothed Dumbledore.

"No? He left his own brother to die…who by the way was only three feet from him. You cannot say it's a lie he was looking practically straight at you and James Potter when he confessed. Even if it wasn't the case he was looking me in the eye when he told me what happened." said Severus abruptly angry deep in his voice.

"We need him Severus don't you agree?" asked Dumbledore his eyes wide again.

"No? He's a coward and if the world relies on this boy then god help us we are screwed. He left his own brother just to save his own neck! His own bloody brother! You think he won't do it again and again?" scoffed Severus grimacing in disgust at just the thought of Nick bloody Potter. He truly loathed the loathsome, disgusting cowardly little cockroach and was glad to knowing that…the idiot wasn't responsible for the wizarding world. He had meant every word he said to Dumbledore, being misleading but telling the truth nonetheless. He had promised Harry he wouldn't tell, and until the child is ready it was a promise he was willing to keep. It would keep Harry safe until it was time; no one cares if Harry gets trained so he could train him in whatever he liked. Without people watching like hawks no doubt that's what was going to happen to Nick Potter now.

"How are you going to cope with an apprentice and teaching Nick?" asked Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Severus choking on his own air and spit utterly shocked. After everything he had just said Dumbledore had turned around and asked him that. He sometimes wondered if Dumbledore was all there, and right now he was beginning to believe he wasn't.

"Nick will be getting trained for this war…during the summer here at Hogwarts. Filius and Minerva have already agreed. No one is better at Defence than you, he might also need taught about counter charms on true Dark Arts" said Dumbledore, he didn't realize Severus didn't want to do this, not now not anymore. He was just about to be turned down again within a matter of days, and he wasn't going to be happy about it at all.

"I'm sorry Albus but what does that have to do with me?" asked Severus incredulously.

"You promised to help…you made a vow" said Dumbledore taken aback.

"I did, to help in any way I can to protect the boy who lived even if it meant my death. Something I am willing to do but I cannot teach the boy, it would interfere with my vow because I'd want to kill the brat!" sneered Severus. No names had been mentioned, so without even knowing he had been violating the vow. Nick wasn't the savior; he wasn't supposed to be protecting him it was Harry he was supposed to be protecting. Which made everything all the easier for him, it was just making sure that Dumbledore didn't learn the truth in the progress.

"Kill? You don't feel that negatively about him surely?" spluttered Dumbledore his half moon glasses were perched dangerously low on his nose. He didn't even think about pushing them up he was too busy just wondering what on earth had happened to the world.

"Albus…aren't you listening to a damn word I have to say?" sighed Severus in exasperation.

"Well…yes." admitted Dumbledore slumping in defeat, he would just have to teach Nick himself then.

"Good, then we are finished, yes I will be taking Harry on as an apprentice, and no I won't be teaching Nick Potter. I will help keep the boy alive, nothing more nothing less; the boy who lived won't perish. Now if you will excuse me I believe my apprentice will be waiting on me." said Severus standing up wrapping his cloak tightly around him before stalking out.

As Severus walked out, he passed the Great Hall as all people would; much to his amusement James Potters supported a black nose still bruised. He wondered why Poppy had felt the need to continue his punishment. Judging by his sour mood and the look of the hose it had been healed the crude Muggle way, or er, rather pushed back into place. A sadistic smirk broke out across his features as he walked away, James did see him as his face twisted in shock, anger and disgust.

* * *

Later that night Harry lay in his bed mulling over that days events, Fleur as soon as she had seen him had reverted to apologizing in both English and French. It was a good twenty minutes before he managed to reassure her he didn't blame her. Asking if he could keep in touch with her had calmed her down and finally reassured her he truly didn't hold her to blame. Luna had hugged him for half an hour, just about choking him to start with until Viktor pulled her off eventually. Once the 'I'm glad you didn't die' speeches were done with they had all sat at the lake and he had told them his story minus the boy who lived stuff. Harry had been speechless to learn that Karkaroff had disappeared suddenly of the radar. It was a good job one of the Drumstrang students knew how to control the boat so they could get home.

Viktor's goodbye had been bittersweet, as much as he would have liked to have stayed with Harry he couldn't. He had a Quidditch career which didn't see him in any place long enough. He travelled all over the world, and it was only going to get more hectic now that he had finished school. When he wasn't playing he confessed that he wanted to spend some time with his family. He did promise to keep in touch and gave him a two way book, so no owls would be killed (by exhaustion) flying to and from England and Bulgaria. They had known it was going to be this way from the beginning, but Viktor had promised to visit. He had told Harry not to wait, to find someone who could be with him properly the way he needed. Viktor had been happy for Harry when he said he had become an apprentice anyway and they wouldn't have seen each other much.

Harry wanted to concentrate on his apprenticeship anyway, he had plenty of time to settle down once he passed it…or at least he hoped so. If that prophecy was anything it seemed like he was the one that was going to have to defeat Voldemort. It wasn't a comforting thought by far, having people in his life that he loved - ignoring the prophecy wasn't an option.

Once they were back 'home' he had put his stuff away, Harry was completely chuffed to bits with his new trunk. His owl hooted from the corner of his room, and Harry smiled softly. There were few people he loved, his beloved owl was one of them, Eileen was another, Luna, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were the others. Severus was growing on him fast, but only because he always said what he thought and because he reminded Harry of Eileen.

Harry's thoughts as he slipped into bed were about the trial; Madam Bones had come to visit him. Eileen had been with him, Severus had left half an hour before she came. He had left with a bunch of letters, claiming he had potions to send out. Harry was thankful Eileen was there, Madam Bones seemed very stern and a no nonsense sort of woman. Not that he was particularly intimidated, or felt the need to rely on someone he was very independent but it wasn't a tea party. He was sharing memories with her, and showing her what happened to him during his captivity.

Madam Bones had looked sick and shaken with what she had seen, Macnair was a Ministry employee. Lucius Malfoy was on the board of governors a very influential man, who wouldn't get out of this. She knew good and well people couldn't display emotion under the imperious curse. Sure it left no residue that it had been applied, but there were ways especially viewing it through a pensieve. Since Harry was very willing to do so she was going to see a trial set forth immediately.

Harry had been ecstatic with that news.

* * *

"Alastor!" shouted Madam Bones, Alastor Moody was the best Auror the Ministry had ever had. He had brought in many Death Eaters during his rein as Head of the Auror division. After being caught of guard by a Death Eater no less he had wanted back in, more to prove himself than anything else. Fudge had hired him on the spot just yesterday, and he was already back to work. He was mostly in charge of the new recruits, and training them as well for what was to come.

"Aye?" barked the man in question his eye whirling around fast. His eye was very useful to him, had been over the years too. It stopped anyone being able to spy on him, it could see through walls, doors down corridors it was very handy to have.

"I've got a job for you," Madam Bones said a smirk on her face, Alastor frowned deep in thought. He had never seen Madam Bones with any sort of emotion on her face least of all a smirk. It must be big - he had no idea just how big until she said it and his mind went blank. "I want you to bring in Malfoy, Avery and Macnair for being a Death Eater and using unforgivables and the Dark Arts."

"What?" breathed Moody stunned. He had of course tried his hardest to get scum like Malfoy off the street during the last way. He had been beyond furious that the Ministry had brought that he had been 'Under the imperious curse' all along. He knew some had been but the likes of Malfoy the idea was just laughable to say the least.

"You heard" she said her smirk gone her face emotionless once more.

"Do we even have the appropriate evidence? Because if he walks again…that will be it" said Moody, his face twisting at the thought of the bastard getting off once more. It would make his day to see scum like that in Azkaban; it would be well worth coming back for anyway lets just put it that way.

"Pensieve memories" said Madam Bones her lips quivering in what could only be described as excitement. Madam Bones hated Death Eaters; they had killed her entire family. Mother, father, sister, brother the only one that had survived was her niece whom she was raising as her own. She hadn't believed that Malfoy was under the imperious any more than Alastor had.

"Brilliant!" cried the Auror making Amelia jump almost out of her skin.

"Well you have work to do, so I shall see myself out," said Amelia Bones, handing him the paper - the permission to arrest those three on charges.

"Shacklebolt! Dawson! Smith! Get out here" barked Moody his body quivering with anticipation.

"What's up?" asked the smooth tones of Kingsley Shacklebolt as he entered the room. He was without a doubt the tallest Auror in the division. He was also a force to be reckoned with extremely powerful.

"We have new arrests to make" said Moody handing over the three pieces of paper. It was proper paper shaped parchment.

"You are joking right?" asked Smith gawping at the paper as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Moody just glared at him in distain. Smith was a good dueller but very bloody mouthy, which Moody was determined to get out of him. He had a son if Moody recalled correctly, Zacharias Smith, Huffelpuff at Hogwarts. The way Smith spoke of him no doubt he was just as bloody mouthy as his father.

"Macnair is here, it's just getting to the other two that will be difficult" sneered Moody.

"Will I get Stutler?" asked Shacklebolt, he was a curse and ward breaker the best there was. Or rather the second best in Shacklebolt's opinion, Bill Weasley was better but he worked for Gringotts.

"No, hopefully we won't need him" grunted Moody.

Needless to say it wasn't long before the three Death Eaters had been arrested, sitting uncomfortably in the cells in the Ministry of magic. Not even his contacts could help him now, not with a warrant been issued for his arrest. Not even Cornelius Fudge had the power to free him; it was down to the Wizengamont.

* * *

Harry was having the weirdest dream of his life, he was walking past doors. One kept catching his attention, when he tried to open it he found he couldn't. Then his thoughts would revolve around getting the door open and getting inside. Just as he woke up scar blazing with pain he saw a sphere glass looking object.

Rolling out of his bed breathing heavily, he walked out of his room rubbing his scar. He went into the fridge and got himself a glass of milk, hoping it would help sooth him. He had just placed the glass in the middle of his forehead when a voice spoke.

"Is it sore?" asked Severus watching the teenager with those obsidian eyes of his.

"Yes" sighed Harry sitting down drinking his glass of milk wincing slightly.

"What were you thinking about before it began?" asked Severus curiously, his potions journal forgotten. It was twelve o'clock at night and he had just been about to finish the article and go to bed. This potion journal was actually from the Masters at the Potions conference academy. He never visited when they were having his meeting but did buy the monthly prescription of it. It always inspired him in creating new potions, or helped him make one better at least.

"I was sleeping…" said Harry looking pensive.

"Then it began burning?" questioned Severus. There were many cursed scars but no one knew what exactly a killing curse type scar could do or would do come to that. So this was a new territory and the fact he was getting to see the affects of it was rather intriguing to say the least. Potion ideas were already beginning to emerge to stop the pain dull it to a tingle at least.

"No…it started after I began having this really weird dream," said Harry thoughtfully "About this long corridor…just as I woke up the image of a sphere made my scar burn even more."

"A sphere?" asked Severus his eye full of intensity his skin going pale.

"Yeah, a glass looking one" said Harry nodding his head.

"That wasn't your dream" said Severus his eyes wide.

Harry blinked in confusion what on earth did he mean by that.

"I told you about Voldemort's obsession with gaining the prophecy didn't I? Well he tried many times to get his Death Eaters to enter the Ministry to retrieve it. One almost succeeded, he went insane and resides in St. Mungo's. No one other than the person it's for can enter the Ministry to retrieve it…Voldemort never worked up the courage to collect it. He was too terrified he would be caught I always assumed…the Ministry is very well protected. Which isn't like him at all, he doesn't give us reasons as to why he did what he did" shrugged Severus helplessly.

"How do people know who it's for?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Their names are on it" said Severus sardonically. Harry paled drastically at that, only then he thought about his own words and realized the boy had a right to be as pale as a dead corpse.

"Then he will know!" gasped Harry his green eyes wide with fear, not fear of death but ironically enough fear of discovery.

"He will" said Severus honestly.

"I can't let that happen," said Harry his heart hammering in his rib cage. "We must retrieve it." it also helped that he was undeniably curious to know the actual contents of the prophecy.

"You will have the opportunity, when you go to the Ministry for the trial, we shall arrive twenty minutes earlier than anticipated. You can sneak off to retrieve it I suggest once you hear it you break it." said Severus soothing the frazzled teenager. It was then Severus realized just how hard it was for the teenager. He didn't seem to care about anything other than keeping the fact he was the one that defeated Voldemort a secret. He knew the boy wasn't scared of death, he didn't seem scared of Voldemort - he was scared of the repercussions of the news coming out. The news that he in fact had been the one to destroy Voldemort when he was one year and three months old.

"Good" sighed Harry relief flooding his emerald eyes.

"Why are you so scared about people knowing?" asked Severus asking the question that had niggled him since he had found out. Since Harry had begged him to keep quiet about it, he had been serious though if Harry hadn't wanted to learn from him he would have told Dumbledore at least. Whether he had believed him or not the consequences would have been upon him. Thankfully he hadn't had to take that route, he would train the true boy who lived for this upcoming battle of darkness. He would make sure he survived and lived to tell the real tale of what happened. Severus had no doubt sooner or later it would come out, people would find out. He just hoped he could get Harry used to the idea for some reason he loathed the idea of others knowing. He must after keeping it a secret for thirteen years of his life.

"Do you know I saw a Boggart in the maze before anything began happening?" said Harry, seemly out of the blue to Severus who frowned in confusion. Harry was staring at him with those eyes of his, so young and vulnerable but so damn old looking. Severus just cocked his eyebrow in curiously not blessing Harry with a verbal answer.

"I was confused at first…I only saw me…but I was grinning shouting for everyone to hear I was the boy who lived…that silly grin that my brother likes to put on when he's getting his picture taken…it was then I realized it was a Bogart" sighed Harry warily.

Severus eyebrows had disappeared into his hair in disbelief it seemed to him to be a very childish fear. Then again it wasn't as stupid as something like spiders or cockroaches and the likes he had seen before. He didn't understand Harry's fear; he truly didn't would it be that bad if it got out? It seemed to be. Then again Voldemort was back, and if he found out his first thing would be to kill Harry. Then again he was already a target, but Severus knew better than anyone that it would turn even more vicious if he found out Harry was the one destined to bring about his downfall. Especially considering Harry had killed Nagini and Pettigrew, apparated out of a warded manor and survived three days of torture. He had seen grown men break in less time, by any of the Death Eaters hands.

"I see, would you like another dreamless sleeping potion?" asked Severus smoothly, indicating that the conversation was over with and to get to bed without demanding or even saying.

"No thanks, I should be fine," said Harry, getting up he washed his glass and put it back before going to bed slipping into his room with a very quiet "Goodnight sir." and all was quiet. Severus went to his own bed wondering what was going to happen in the coming summer.

He had no plans on staying here permanently; he had his own manor, Prince Manor. One with a brilliant Potions lab, and a decent bed in it and that's where Harry would be coming. He hoped perhaps to convince his mother to move in as well, it would be much safer than the wards on the flat. Not that the wards on the flat were by any means inadequate but the wards at Prince Manor were older and more secure.

Once summer was over he would ask the boy what he wanted to do, go to Hogwarts and work on his apprenticeship during summers or just full time apprenticeship. Severus couldn't deny that he hoped he chose full time, Severus had a lot to teach him with Voldemort back it was obviously critical to learn everything he could. Hogwarts wasn't going to give him that, he mind also circled over the prophecy, which kept popping up at the most annoying times. He couldn't deny he was curious about the full contents of the Prophecy he had heard all those long years ago.

Another thing he was unable to believe - that Harry Peverell didn't blame him for how his life had turned out. If he hadn't overheard, the Potters wouldn't have had to go into hiding. Pettigrew would never have had the chance to betray them and Harry would have had a normal childhood. Then again Severus should have known better than to think destiny didn't get its own way.

* * *

Will Harry start his training soon? will he get defence first? or both together potions and defence? defence during the day and potions during the night? or just random with whatever severus feels like it?or is severus to hm...organized for such a thing? will Reese go apeshite when he hears about harry? will he try and kill him? under the impression hes irriplacable and the best? will harry go to Hogwarts? do you want to see him back? will he only learn potions and defence on a friday sat and sunday? will Umbridge be there? will she use the blood quill on Nick? if so will she get away with it? will nick be accused of lying? umbridge doing something that makes them invisible to all of them bar her? or will his parents believe him and have her arrested before the first week is out? will the dementors make an appearance? who will they go for Nick or Harry? or will they not appear at all will voldemort gain control of them or not? R&R please! hope you enjoyed that chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 18 **

**BY THE WAY PROFESSOR REESE IS A MAN SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES HIS NAME IS COLIN REESE!**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They make my day and when I saw how many I had gotten my eyes just about shout outta my face! Wow I hadn't realized I had gotten so many! With that I decided to update for everyone that had reviewed! Goes to show It can be rewarding reviewing someone lol :P **

**Sitriel - They do not let email address coming through whole on . Not on Private Messages and not on Reviews which makes everything more complicated. You have sent your email twice and I cant see it! So darn complicated. You will have to give the email address to me in bits. Such as if it was yes I put at instead of the proper because as I've said it doesn't show actual email addresses instead you could put I love tigers at hotmail .com split up so I could see it. I've tried going on the website you said you were a member off but nothing happens I'm afraid. Can you give me your email address and the website when you review please mate? I'd like very much to see a picture of Harry as we have him in - invisible. Take care! **

**Paty - ah but they haven't in their mind done anything to make him miserable they just forgot about him. Which is sometimes worse than physical abuse, but that's not here nor there. Their mind has constantly streamed about Nick for the past thirteen years. In their mind he just about died, in their mind he still could…in their mind they had to make sure their son got enough attention love and training to defeat Voldemort. **

**Adenoide - I don't know Narcissa never cared much for Voldemort that much was obvious. As much as Draco thinks he's the hard can't he's not and maybe without trying to impress his father he could change his way. There is also the thought that he will actually become a Death Eater who knows? I don't even know if I'm making Draco good or bad or even Severus' godson in this. In most stories these days he is was it even confirmed in the books that he was Severus' godson? Hm that's a good question I think to myself… I'll need to look it up lol. **

**Blaze - Dumbledore is under the impression Lily Evans/Potter saw what happened that night. He is sure that Nick is the prophecy boy only has one small measure of doubt which is just flickering away never getting bigger or being snuffed out. He wont even see it coming! Mawwhhhahahah! **

**JTFLAM - Huh… :O I'm er, afraid I don't read French I know the basics but that is about it. I'm not even sure what your review said whether it was an insult or a good review! But thanks regardless though! Take care! **

**Slayen - Thank you very much for taking the time to log off then review : ) I really appreciate it! Take care x **

**Harry's Summer and Eileen needs a new assistant - attending a Death Eater Trial**

* * *

"This is your room for the duration of your stay," said Severus smoothly, opening the door and showing Harry in. Harry gasped, his breath catching in his throat as he looked in. Walking in he looked around, the room was very light and airy. Two sets of massive doors led out to a huge balcony to his other side there was a door leading to a large spacious bathroom. The bathroom was done in a very light lavender and white colour. A shower was attached to the wall where the bath was. The bath itself was white, with gold coloured taps the sink and toilet were pretty much the same. Retreating from the bathroom he saw the bed was done in colours that complemented the room's neutral colours. The walls were white meaning the bedding could be any colour it wanted. The bedding at the moment was cream also, the carpet was a lush shag that was toffee coloured. The furniture was dark, which made them stand out in the very light and airy room. The furniture consisted of a double wardrobe, a five set of drawers, a small cupboard for books and such. A dressing table, a unit, a couch and small table for everyday use. Of course then there was a bed and a bed side cabinet.

It was twenty times bigger than his room in the flat, and ten times bigger than the actual flat itself. There was also a table with all sorts of stationary, parchment everything he could need. A huge shelf for no doubt his books which pleased Harry greatly. He had gotten used to putting his books on shelves back 'home' at Eileen's.

"It's beautiful" said Harry his green eyes twinkling with awe. Even his brother didn't have a room this good. He had the biggest room in the house after making their parents swap with him. However, for some reason Potter Manor wasn't as extravagant as this place. He had ironically had the smallest room in Potter Manor as his school letter testified to that. Smallest room in Potter Manor it had read. Roxy had been furious even at her young age when Nick actually managed to get his parents to swap rooms.

"I'm glad you approve," said Severus dryly, although it hearted him to see a Potter (even if he wasn't one now) humble. Harry was different from his family, always had been he had noticed it right from the start. He didn't know why he had given this one a chance but he was forever grateful for it. Now he had someone to pass his potions knowledge onto, someone whom he could maybe one day see doing great things. He could get half the credit being the boy's 'Master' which didn't hurt.

Harry had done well in Potions because his brother hadn't, and his teacher hadn't cared for his twin either. So in Harry's young mind it was his chance to shine even for a brief shining moment. He wanted to prove that he wasn't Nick and he could do well. The fact Severus Snape hadn't been nasty - Harry had assumed he had indeed proven himself. Then that was that, he read all the books he could, he remembered even now quite vividly what McGonagall did his first ever transfiguration class. She had practically spent the entire double class period standing beside Nick and encouraging him. Leaving the whole class to fend for themselves, awarding Nick points for getting it first. When himself and Hermione Granger had done it before Nick Potter. Granger had actually calmed down and stopped showing off. She didn't get in his face all the time anymore, he was grateful to it and he knew even more what was probably going through her mind. Why weren't they paying attention to her? Why was it always Nick Potter. Well it wasn't something she could find the answers for in any book or answered at all come to that.

"I do! Its great thank you sir!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"You are welcome, before I forget here is your trunk," said Severus taking out a very small square box. Setting it on the floor he spelled it back to its normal size and watched expand. Earlier on he had floo'ed here, asked the house elves to prepare the room, which meant just airing it really. Making sure everything was there and working. He remembered the child not having his trunk and floo'ed to Hogwarts. He had been furious when Dumbledore extracted Harry's journals from his desk drawers. The old fool had no right taking things like that, even if Dumbledore said he couldn't read it as if defending himself. He had used a summoning spell just to make sure everything else that was Harry's ended up in the trunk. He had left Dumbledore's office without even speaking to the old fool again

"Oh I had forgotten about that!" said Harry almost sheepishly.

Severus just smirked sardonically.

"I shall leave you to get settled in then, we aren't doing anything today so you can spend the rest of the day getting familiar with the grounds and manor" said Severus smoothly. He had asked his mother if she wanted to move in, unfortunately she had adamantly refused. Too many bad memories were in this place for her to ever be comfortable. It was the reason Severus never went near Spinner's End so he knew what she meant and dropped the subject. He had just made sure the wards were in tip top shape and left it at that. She hadn't been happy about having to get a new assistant but she was too happy about Harry finally being happy to truly care about loosing him.

"Yes sir," said Harry nodding his head. He was now officially an apprentice and that was the appropriate response he was supposed to give. Plus he had been his teacher during his first year so it wasn't hard to slip into that role.

"Good" said Severus nodding his head curtly before closing the door with a soft click as he went down to the dungeons. Despite the fact that Reese was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Severus still supplied Poppy with the potions needed for the hospital wing. Poppy didn't trust anyone else other than Severus to supply them. He of course got paid for it, it came out of Poppy's budget she had for the year. She got so much to run the hospital ward, for potions, diagnostic wands and the such. Each and every potion she used had to be marked down, it was annoying to say the least but Poppy was used to it now. The most expensive thing she had to buy was probably the Skele-grow. Skele-grow was hard to make, extremely sophisticated and one wrong move and the potion was useless. They never learned to make it at Hogwarts, Severus had learned it during his Mastery, if anything it was more complicated than Veritaserum which people of course found hard to believe.

This was what Severus was brewing first, the other potions he was going to be able to do with Harry. If the child could recognize dreamless sleeping potion, perhaps he had already made it. He would find out soon enough, whether he had or not he still had to make everything. Start from the bottom all the way to the top. Yes he was even going to have to re-make the potion to cure boils. It helped you become more adept at it; in the end it would ensure you can brew it in your sleep or even more than just one cauldron of it.

* * *

The next morning Harry was up for six o'clock, before even Severus Snape and the dark clad man was an early riser. Harry had indeed spent yesterday night wandering around the manor. To Harry' surprise there were horses and a stable to the left of the manor. There was also a herd of strange winged creatures Harry knew to be Thestrals. They had learned about them in third year, in book only. Harry wouldn't have been able to see them back then even if Professor Hagrid had given them a chance to 'see' them. Now though he could, he had killed Nagini and Pettigrew and in turn he had seen death.

The manor itself was beautiful; there was a music room with a very grand piano, and every other musical instrument in the world. Most of which Harry could never hope to begin naming. He noticed that this manor didn't have the relative pictures up either. James had taken every single picture down - Lily hadn't liked the way they spoke to her. He wondered if his Professor had taken them down, by the way Eileen spoke of them perhaps he had.

There was a sitting room with a fire connected to the floo, which was done in black and white. A huge dining room, enough to fit twenty people around, a very nice kitchen with House elves pottering around. Harry hadn't seen one before; Lily had freed them all upon entering the house. Many things had changed to suit Lily Potter not all good either. There was a study, and of course the huge potions lab that put everywhere else to shame. It didn't surprise Harry at all Severus Snape sure did love his potions. Eileen was pretty much the same but didn't or rather couldn't hover around potions all day she was too old and frail for that. What Harry didn't know was it was the fact she had been abused by her husband for years that had caused it.

The up stairs mostly had rooms but Harry didn't venture inside of them. He didn't want to take the chance of going somewhere he shouldn't. He wasn't up for long before Severus joined him. He had just finished writing a letter to Luna and used the journal to write to Krum.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Severus as he took a seat in the study. He was already dressed black dress trousers and a black long sleeved t-shirt. He hardly ever bared his arms, mostly because of the shame at having the Dark Mark on his left arm.

"I did thank you very much…it's a beautiful place," smiled Harry softly.

The bitterness Severus had seen when Harry first woke up in his mothers flat was gone. Having gotten the anger out of his system and revenge on those who hurt him seemed to have done wonders. It was a rather strange to Severus who could hold a grudge worthy of Salazar Slytherin. He knew he wouldn't have gotten over anyone leaving him to die never mind so soon. It wasn't good holding on to grudges but damn it was very hard to let go of them. He was glad though that Harry was mature enough to get over it, to not let it rule his life. That path was a long and lonely road to take; he should know he had taken it. All you needed to do was look at his left arm to realize that.

"This is your schedule" said Severus handing it over.

Harry looked it over and nodded his acceptance, in the morning from 7 to 9 he would be reading, then from 9-10 he would be quizzed on what he had learned. Then from 10-12 he would be brewing before having an hour for lunch. After that, for an hour he would continue potions. From two o'clock he would practice defence, until five o'clock then he would get to spend the rest of his day doing whatever he wished. He noticed his Sundays were half days and mostly potions but he didn't mind at all. Sunday's he was allowed to do whatever he wished as long as he informed Severus where he was going.

"I assume that nod meant that it was acceptable?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow enquiringly.

"Yes sir" said Harry nodding his head almost eagerly.

"Very well, its six thirty just now let's have breakfast and then get started." said Severus smoothly.

"Great!" beamed Harry; he well and truly loved potions. They were his favourite thing in the world; it helped his brother sucked at it despite what his grades said.

They were half way through breakfast when the owls came, delivering letters, newspapers, requests and such. Surprisingly or not so surprisingly given the circumstances Harry had two from the Ministry. Draining the last of his orange juice (Severus hated pumpkin juice and refused to buy it) he opened the letters Severus doing the same with his own after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I've got four seats on the Wizengamont, for the three Peverell brothers and the Potter one." said Harry surprise entering his voice, which made Severus think Harry hadn't truly understood what he was doing by disowning himself and taking up the mantle of the Peverell name.

"Did you not research everything before you did this?" asked Severus frowning.

"I did…but I didn't realize how important the Peverell's were I just thought they were my top ancestors. I also knew it would make me the head of my family, it helped that I was getting one over James" shrugged Harry indifferently. Severus smothered a smirk at hearing one of James Potters' own children referring to him by his given name.

"It means you can disown the Potter's, it means you have a say on the education board, it also means you have indeed got four seats and votes on the Wizengamont. It's more glamorous than it looks being the head of the family, especially when making money is concerned" lectured Severus quietly.

"I understand, I don't think I will have to worry about money. I want a job one day, hopefully with Potions. I've wanted this since I was eleven, which was why I got a job when you left and it was becoming apparent Reese hated me" said Harry softly.

"Indeed" said Severus, he had been eight when he had decided he wanted to brew potions. His mother had shown him everything she had learned, mostly in Defence against the dark arts and the actual dark arts as well as Potions. He had only ever brewed two potions before he entered Hogwarts but knew all the potion theory and ingredients back to front.

Not many eleven year olds knew what they wanted to do, hell not even thirteen year olds knew. Which was why he didn't like the choices for classes being made then. He had always told Dumbledore that he felt it was too soon. The electives should be held when the children were fourteen, and they should also be given help in deciding what they liked. Instead most children just picked the easiest ones - Divination for one. Which in Severus' opinion was a lot of crap, she might be able to make a prophecy but her classes were a lot of cow dung. It didn't give them any help in the future or anyone to think kindly when they saw their electives. He himself would never take on anyone stupid enough to use divination as one of their electives.

"This one's telling me the trials are from one till three…an hour each is that enough time for a trial?" asked Harry taken aback; he had always obviously wrongfully assumed it would take days.

"They have the evidence, they will be using Veritaserum they will be lucky if it takes an hour. Most of the time consists of the Wizengamont trying to decide what to do with them." explained Severus.

"Oh I suppose so…I guess I do still have lots to learn." sighed Harry.

"You are smart for your age Mr. Peverell never forget that. Another thing there is always something more to learn. Even Albus Dumbledore learns something new every day and he is one hundred and fifty years old." said Severus seriously.

"Thank you" whispered Harry softly, his smile back.

"When is the trial date?" questioned Severus.

"Hum…tomorrow!" Harry almost exclaimed in disbelief - that wasn't giving anyone any time at all. How inconsiderate of the Ministry to do that, he just hoped his teacher didn't blame him for his second day being interrupted.

"That's about right, I shall be accompanying you and we shall be retrieving the prophecy so we will be going an hour early." said Severus curtly. Just then another owl flew through the open window and landed on Harry's chair. It couldn't be Luna; he had just replied to her letter, it wasn't Fleur's or Cedric's owl either. Fleur had decided to stay with Cedric this summer, they were after all both finished school now. Taking the letter confusion on his face, Severus stopped him opening it, and preformed a series of tests. When they all came up clear he nodded curtly, he had seen the confusion on Harry's face and knew it wasn't something he was expecting. Better safe than sorry even though howlers and dangerous post wasn't supposed to be able to get through the wards of Prince Manor. He liked to call it Snape Manor it was after all his name as much as he detested his father. Plus it gave him a sense of smug satisfaction that the Prince's would be rolling around in their grave. Severus Snape loved his mother more than anyone in the world, and how his grandparents treated her made him furious. It mattered little to him that if it wasn't for them he wouldn't even be here. It was them that made Eileen run for the hills as fast and hard as she could. It was them that had made her marry a Muggle just to piss them off. Although she was always adamant she didn't regret it, she just regretted not leaving quicker. She regretted Severus' bad childhood; she blamed herself for her son taking the mark also.

"It's from Black" rasped Harry his voice hoarse with disbelief.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus softly, wondering if Black was writing harsh things to Harry or if he was begging for forgiveness.

"He has the gall to actually think I'm going to forgive him for all he's done." he said shaking his head as if he was attempting to clear away cobwebs from his mind.

"I see," said Severus a small part of him glad the boy wasn't going to forgive Black. He hated the man more than James Potter, maybe now he hated them equally but back then he had hated Black the most. It was Black's fault that he was bullied so much, because the idiot was bored. Then there was the Shrieking Shack incident of course witch just cemented it.

He put the letter down and didn't even glance at it as he finished his breakfast. Re filling his glass with orange juice uncaring about Black's words.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is a difficult letter for me to sit here and write, I saw the Daily Prophet and I have to admit I didn't believe it. That was until I went over to Hogwarts and spoke to Nick, I asked him a few questions and he admitted everything to be true. I couldn't believe it; I never realized what kind of godfather does that make me? Not a very good one I must say. _

_I am so sorry Harry, for not being there and not seeing what you were going through. I was negligent in my duties as a godfather, I can only hope you forgive me and come stay with me. I am still your godfather after all, even if you are emancipated. _

_Were things as bad as they say in the newspaper? Did they really deny you a chance of a proper education? If it's true how did you know how to read and write? Some things just don't add up, I'm currently staying at Grimmauld Place where I grew up. Please write to me I need to know, as soon as possible. _

_Sirius Black_

_Your godfather _

Severus was able to read the letter; he had been unable to help himself. He grimaced at the state of the writing and the writing itself; it seemed more for Black's piece of mind rather than Harry's. He simply wanted to know, wanted to know just how badly he had failed in his duties. Either that or someone had put him up to it, Lupin no doubt.

"You should reply to that letter, even if it is to say you do not want to keep in touch. I'd rather not have Black writing to you every day until you respond." said Severus smoothly.

Harry grimaced in disgust at the task he was no doubt going to perform just because he asked. Severus wasn't used to that type of obedience and found it rather refreshing. Not all children were dunderheads after all, although Harry couldn't exactly be classified as a child. He was soon to be a fifteen year old teenager.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Severus smoothly. Yesterday had flown in; Harry had indeed sent a letter to Black. Telling him rather er, bluntly that he was under no circumstances his godfather, and that he didn't want Black in his life. To do him the favour of leaving him alone or he would go to the Ministry and get a magically binding restraining order. After that they had kept to the schedule Severus had created. Indeed Harry had started off with a simple potion to cure boils. He had expected Harry to complain, he knew he had and he had been nearly eighteen years old. Which he hadn't he seemed quite content to be able to brew anything. After the potion was done, Severus had handed him a bag with his name on it Harry Peverell - Mastery Potions. Basically what that meant was Harry should put at least one vial he brewed into it and put a preservation spell on it. Severus had done the same thing; he still had his small bag with the potions he had brewed during his years as an apprentice. They were there for novelty really; he had never used any of them and never planned on doing so. He had also added a vial of the potions he had created over the years. Most people would have thought it stupid and a waste of time, surprisingly Harry wasn't one of them. He seemed delighted with his new gift and his potion to cure boils was added in the small pocket.

Then defence, Harry had surprised him with his knowledge, he shouldn't have been surprised. Ravenclaw's loved knowledge and books above nearly everything else. Harry was very powerful; he had skill in defence as well, which was a good thing really. Severus was glad for it, it meant teaching him everything he was going to would be so much easier. Harry had been extremely exhausted by the time Severus was through with him. So much so he was almost falling asleep in his pudding, after smothering his amusement Severus had sent the tired teen to bed.

"Yes." said Harry, he would be testifying today, soon his revenge on his captors would be complete. Plus he would know the full contents of the prophecy and know what he was truly up against.

"Good, then we shall depart." said Severus smoothly, they apparated to Muggle world. Went inside the telephone booth and dialled the appropriate numbers and were whooshing though the underground before they knew it. Their badges slipped through the coin bit, they put them on reluctantly on Severus' part. Harry Peverell - attending a trial. Severus Snape - escorting Harry Peverell.

They went and got their wands seen to, before quickly slipping off. Severus grabbed Harry back around the corner cursing quietly. There was an order member guarding the door. Severus cast a notice me not spell on them, and sent a quick spell at the Order member. Confounding them briefly as they slipped passed him and entered the room.

"Harry, over here" said Severus quietly, the authority still in his tone. He didn't want to alert the guard to anything; once he was sure Harry was coming he sent a silencing spell up.

The prophecy was there and they had been right his name _was _on it.

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D **

**The Dark Lord **

**And **

**Harry Peverell **

"Why is my new…" asked Harry bewildered.

"Perhaps it changed when you were emancipated." suggested Severus.

Harry picked up the sphere.

"You have to break it" said Severus failing to stop the sarcasm leaking out.

Harry just rolled his eyes obviously not upset with being spoken to in such a way. Taking a deep breath he glanced at the door before letting the prophecy drop. It made an almighty crash for such a small glass sphere, and a voice began shouting around the room. It was a good thing Severus had put a silencing spell up.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord….approaches…" said the voice of Trelawney. Harry didn't realize having never had her class that it was very different from this cold harsh breathless voice that was speaking right now.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him…" rasped Trelawney.

Severus' heart was going a mile a minute, after the next line he didn't know what it said. The unknown scared and thrilled him, he felt as if he had just invented the Wolfsbane potion all over again. He couldn't have calmed down even if he had been forced to consume a calming draught.

"Born as the seventh month dies…"

Nothing could be heard apart from the voice which surprised both the man and teen. Their hearts were pounding so fast that surely it could be heard were their thoughts.

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him his equal…"

Severus' eyes went straight to Harry's lightening bolt as Harry's hand rubbed it. They had obviously both come to the right conclusion it was rather fascinating. Voldemort had put the prophecy into motion, by misinterpreting it. Severus wondered if he would have gone after the boy if he had known the entire thing.

"But he will have the power the dark lord knows not…"

Harry frowned his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"And either must die at the hand of the other…for neither can live while the other survives…"

Harry shivered as if he was cold, Goosebumps spreading over him as dread settled in. Apprehensive green eyes met concerned black ones, Severus had suspected this but to hear it was another thing altogether. Perhaps it hadn't been the best thing to do letting the teen hear it. However, he shook off those thoughts. It was best if he knew, and also knew what to expect and what was coming. He knew destiny couldn't be cheated; Harry would either have to kill or be killed. Harry had already killed actually, he had killed Nagini and Pettigrew but this was different. He hadn't set out to kill Nagini and Pettigrew; he had done it in self defence. This could be considered self defence as well; no wonder Dumbledore was training Nick Potter if that's what he knew.

To bad he was training the wrong one, Severus was suddenly glad that he knew what he did. More determined than ever to ensure that Harry knew what he needed. Harry would kill Voldemort, and Severus would be by his side all the way through. Make sure the teenager didn't falter, ensure that the boy knew he was doing the right thing. Make him confident enough to ensure he knew that he could kill Voldemort. Suddenly defence did seem more important than potions. Perhaps he would put another hour onto his schedule, he could learn a lot more, all those extra hours would add up.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Severus carefully guiding the stunned teenager down to the door. Taking down the silencing spell, he looked back and saw the sphere melting into the floor nobody would ever hear it again. Voldemort wouldn't be getting his hands on it, smug satisfaction settled on him he had foiled yet another plan of the Dark Lord's. Using another notice me not and confounding the Order member they both left the prophecy room, passed the room of brains, planets, time (hour glasses) and the Death Chamber.

They got back just in time to see everyone entering the courtroom. Severus noticed that Dumbledore was there; Severus once again pulled Harry aside and explained something to him.

"Do not look Dumbledore in the eye, he can read your thoughts. I shall teach you Occlumency as well as everything else planned. Just for an hour in the evening, starting with meditation before bed" explained Severus, mentally adding yet another thing to teach Harry.

Harry nodded grimly in understanding both they both entered courtroom number ten. A place where the worst trials took place, Harry saw a lone chair with shackles attached to it. Seats ten feet from it, and a huge area for no doubt the Wizengamont to sit at. Dumbledore was sitting next to Madam Bones, talking to her as Harry stood unsurely in the doorway.

"Mr. Peverell please, have a seat over there" said Mr. Fudge, pointing to the seat near Dumbledore and Madam Bones. Harry nodded curtly, and both Severus and Harry sat down. Severus ensured he was sitting nearest to Dumbledore.

Avery was dragged in first, looking pale frightened and worried. As he should be - he had expected his lord to help him. None had come his way; he knew Malfoy and Macnair were in similar situations. Avery was seriously worried he would be sent to Azkaban, he had gotten off before as soon as he saw Harry he paled even more. He knew without a doubt that he was caught this time - for sure. He was secured to the chair with the shackles before the Auror's let him go.

It was time.

* * *

What did you think? will the power the dark lord knows not be love? or will i give Harry some powers? what will he be? will i have Harry's magic bound and severus release it? will harry come to his majority a year early? gaining his new magic on his fifteenth birthday rather than sixteenth? will Avery, Macnair and Malfoy all end up in Azkaban? do you want to see them all out again in a years time? the break out bit? or will they stay in Azkaban and Voldie down three loyal followers? will draco malfoy become a death eater? or will having his father arrested be good for him? will eileen eventually come to the manor? will harry attend hogwarts for some classes? such as transfiguration, charms, ancient runes, Arithmancy, astronomy and herbology? then going back for defence and potions to ensure he does well on his owls? make it where he has to attend hogwarts to even be allowed to graduate and recieve his owl and newts results? Read and REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Invisible **

**Chapter 19 **

**Annajewel - This one is for you Hunni Happy Birthday! Hope you have a good one. **

**Sitriel - Thank you very much for the picture of Harry in this story! It's fantastic! **

**If you all want to see the picture you will find it on my profile page right at the very top! Go on have a peek I know you want to : ) imagine him without the glasses though because he doesn't have any! But it's so fantastic though isn't it? First time anyone's done a thing like that for me and its sooo great! So this chapter is also dedicated to you : ) hope you enjoy it once more THANK YOU! Ahh its sooo cute I wonder if one could be did with Prince/Snape manor in the background! Ooo that I'd love to see and I'm getting carried away I best stop now…before I write ten pages of gushing! : P bye for now! **

**The Trials of Avery, Macnair and Malfoy - Guilty Or Not Guilty? Imperious or not Under Imperious? **

* * *

There were around fifty plum coloured wearing Wizards and Witches, ironically enough with the letter W stitched on their robes. It was gold and didn't go at all with the plum coloured robes. Harry didn't comment on that though, Fudge was in the middle, with Madam Bones next to him and another witch on his other side. He didn't have a clue who she was and to be honest he didn't really care. Harry had gotten a great deal amount of pleasure seeing the shackles shaking ominously before wrapping around the terrified wizard. Harry sneered at the old fool finding him very pathetic now, he wasn't so tough without his wand or two other wizards to back him up now was he? Avery tried to sneer at Harry causing the nearly fifteen years old to smirk.

"Very well," said Fudge standing up importantly "The accused being present let us begin. Are you ready?"

Harry heard a voice reply and turned to it, red hair, freckles and robes that weren't very good. It was a Weasley for sure, even if he did look like he had a banana stuck up his arse. Or was that supposed to be a superior look he supported? Harry wasn't sure but turned away from him and focused on more important things than Weasley. Professor Snape was sitting next to him very stiff and resolved. He noticed that Dumbledore was trying to meet both their eyes and Harry looked away his teachers warning ringing in his ears. Do not look Dumbledore in the eye; well he was definitely going to follow Severus' advice. He shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore being able to read his thoughts.

"The trial for Archibald Brian Avery on the tenth of July," said Fudge in a ringing voice. Harry nearly snorted no wonder the guy preferred being called Avery. He was irritatingly put off by the scratching of the quill Weasley was writing with. He missed the rest of it, not that he had missed much just the offences he had committed and where.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley and Archibald Damien Avery as witness to the defence." said Fudge clearly.

"So the charges!" Said Fudge unrolling a piece of parchment.

"That he did knowingly accept the Dark Mark and become a traitor within the eyes of the Ministry."

"That he did knowingly cast Unforgivables, on a minor, in front of two other Wizards at Malfoy Manor."

"That he did knowingly follow You-Know-Who and committed atrocious crimes to and in front of Muggles."

"Did knowingly lie during his trial thirteen years ago claiming to be under the imperious curse."

"Did so knowingly cast the Dark Arts, buy the Dark Arts and use them."

Harry couldn't help but blink that that one…was that even a different crime than using the unforgivable on him? He didn't think so but hey he didn't care. It would just mean the bastard that hurt him would remain imprisoned for longer. Although what could be longer than fifteen years life imprisonment? Especially with nothing but the Dementors for company really.

Alastor Moody had been busy indeed was all Madam Bones could think as the charges were read. Moody was one that she would never piss off, if there wasn't a law the man didn't know she'd eat her monocle. He proved that by the amount of crimes he had been arrested with, he wondered how Avery was going to get his son out of this one this time.

Avery Senior was sixty years old; he had gone to school with Tom Riddle. He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and had raised his son to follow him as well. When Voldemort had 'died' he had managed to get his son off thirteen years ago, by claiming his son was under the imperious curse. Unfortunately Avery senior wasn't much use to Voldemort now, he was an old man. Unlike Voldemort he hadn't preserved himself in a diary or made himself immortal. The only way he could help his 'Lord' now was to get his son off again.

Fortunately for some and unfortunately for most back then the potion Veritaserum hadn't been created. It was a brilliant potion and Bones bowed down to Snape in respect for making it. It was a potion that was going to save everyone a lot of time and heartache. As much as she herself would have liked to have seen everyone sentenced to Azkaban who bore the Dark Mark. They couldn't do that just in case there was someone there who had been placed under the imperious curse and forced. This time it wasn't going to happen, although there were laws regarding the potion much to her distaste. There was enough evidence to actually use it on Avery without suffering ramifications.

"You are Archibald Brian Avery of number twenty five Newbattle Manor Newbattle road, New Newbattle are you not?" asked Fudge glaring at the man over his parchment.

"Yes," admitted the bound man none of his worry showing unless you knew what to look for.

"You did put Harry James Peverell under the Cruciatus curse?" said Fudge.

"Wha…no!" cried Avery adamantly.

"He think's he's still a Potter he's obviously not been reading the paper." snorted Severus in disgusted amusement.

Fudge decided to overlook that Snape was using Legillemency in his courtroom. Either that or he was just very good at reading people; he wasn't sure which one comforted him the most. Snape was very intimidating; he knew the man had been a spy for Dumbledore. Dumbledore had proved it, though pensive memories after being Snape being sentenced to Azkaban. There wasn't any doubt that the man had been Dumbledore's spy, unfortunately the trial had been too public for him to return to You-Know-Who.

"Harry James Peverell is better known as Harry James Potter…do you deny these charges?" asked Fudge.

"I do," said Avery his voice a little weak and crocking.

"Do you consent to using Veritaserum to prove this once and for all?" demanded Fudge.

"Request denied, despite the fact my son has nothing to hide the affects of that potion isn't widely known." said Avery Senior stepping in.

"Then it's a good thing we have Harry James Peverell's memories then isn't it?" asked Fudge his voice oily and extremely buttery as if he was enjoying himself.

Both Avery's paled drastically, Pensieve memories had been around for a very long time. It was fortunate that you need permission to extract memories, and that they hadn't left anyone behind who could consent to it back in the day. Unfortunate for them Harry had a thirst for survival that made him look unbeatable. It was just a shame no one else could see it, there would come a time when they did though. To Dumbledore and everyone else it looked as if it was only his second brush with Death. The Chamber of Secrets and being kidnapped by Lord Voldemort.

"Surely there's no need for that?" asked Avery senior looking quite weak and defeated.

That had the Wizengamot muttering darkly, staring at Avery Senior as if they hadn't seen him before. The pensieve memories were only played for the Wizengamot. The others in the room did not get to see, which included Mr. Fudge, Weasley, Umbridge, and all the other Wizards and Witches who were watching it from the sidelines. Which happened to include quite a few reporters. The Wizengamot were away for forty five minutes immersed in the small stone bowl which everyone waited and spoke quietly.

Madam Bones was the only other person that would ever see them, as she had watched them before getting warrants to have them arrested. Alastor Moody had read her report and written the charges up. Not only in what she had wrote but what he had noticed in Avery's manor with that eye of his.

When they came out they were looking sick, furious, adamant and resolved. Most Wizengamot members were actually old, around about forty to well Dumbledore's age really. Harry was actually rather glad they weren't going to have to use the pensieve again (they didn't have to they had seen all the memories). It had well and truly been what felt like the longest hour of his life. Having everyone sitting there staring at him, sizing him up comparing him with their beedy eyes. He felt as if he was on display and he wished he could just disappear. In the end he had decided to cover himself with his cloak and put his hood up making his face disappear from view. Now that the Wizengamot members were out he could relax once more and remove his hood.

Once everyone was seated Fudge stood up once more, his voice high and demanding he asked "All those in favour of clearing the accused raise your hand!" the silence was very overwhelming to say the least, Avery was looking around the room desperately. When not even one person raised their hands he looked at his father pleadingly. His father in turn just shrugged helplessly at his son, despite the fact he was an evil man he did love his son. Love or not there was nothing Avery Senior could do to help his son right now.

"All those in favour of conviction?" said Fudge his voice a little lower than before after seeing not even one person raise their hand to free Archibald Avery.

This time the movements were instantaneous every single member raised their hand. Avery could only stare in horror his numb mind counting every hand that was up.

"Very well, Archibald Avery you are herby charged with the crimes you were accused off. Each one deserving of a life sentence of fifteen years, summing it up to seventy five years in Azkaban prison." shouted Fudge.

"No! I didn't do it! I was forced to! I was under the imperious curse! He made me do it I swear! Help please! Dad! Tell them! Tell them!" shrieked Avery as he was led away with two Auror's, Moody and Shacklebolt both men were trying hard not to smirk or grin. It wouldn't be very professional after all, to do such a thing. Moody and Shacklebolt took him to the Portkey, to the drop of zone, where he was man handled by more Auror's who took him across a boat and into the warded prison that would be his new home till he died.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus after a few minutes of silence. Indeed the trial had taken longer than anticipated an hour and a half to be exact, Malfoy and Macnair's wont take as long since the memories had been reviewed. It was just protocol now really; Malfoy and Macnair had a right to defence and to defend themselves…even if they were guilty.

"I'm fine." said Harry a sigh leaving his lips as soon as he said it. Before he could blink a potions book was shoved into his hands. Blinking again he looked up but Snape was speaking to Dumbledore.

"Can we speak later my boy?" asked Dumbledore. Who by the way had been in the pensieve, he was after all the chief warlock of the Wizengamot. To say he was let down would be an understatement, he had hoped by some miracle that Nick wasn't as close to Harry as everyone made out. That hope had gone sailing out the pensieve ten minutes ago. Three feet he had been from his brother, Nick had looked back looked at Harry then Voldemort before grabbing the Portkey and he was gone. Watching the torture Harry had gone through had stricken him to the bone. The warning Severus had given him had rang in his ears as he watched in utter disbelief. He would never have done that to his own bother, despite the fact they had been at odds with one another the past one hundred and thirty odd years.

"I am very busy Albus I haven't changed my mind in regards to what we spoke about the last time." said Severus abruptly.

"Very well," sighed Dumbledore feeling wretched. If only Nick wasn't so damn important he wouldn't be loosing the man he thought of as a son. Before long Macnair was dragged in and his trial was on, Dumbledore started at the bastard in disgust.

* * *

"All those in favour of conviction?" shouted Fudge.

If anything the hands raised a lot faster than they had for Avery and that was saying something. Avery might have been bad but Macnair was the worst, they had proof of his crimes against Wizards and witches who died in the last war. The knife was very distinctive and had the same magic as Harry's wounds did. Not only was he charged with Harry's torture but over twenty Wizards and Witches and over a hundred Muggles. There was dark magic imbued in the knife he used on Harry hence why he was scarred. There had been similar marks on the others and they had the pictures to prove it. They had been in the unsolved murder drawers in the Auror department. Needless to say they were no longer unsolved murders; those that had died by his hands were finally getting justice.

"Very well Walden Macnair you are herby charged with the crimes set before you today. We have decided with the severity of your crimes Azkaban just doesn't do it justice you are herby sentenced to the Dementors kiss. Which will be administered on the fifteenth of July 1995 may Merlin have mercy on your soul" said Fudge grimly. It wasn't very often the Dementors kiss was administered.

Moody would have gone a jig around the room if he hadn't been so composed. So would Madam Bones but neither did, they just sat there in silence with the rest of the courtroom. Harry though just smirked in supreme satisfaction having got his revenge on the arsehole that had hurt him and promised to do worse. Walden Macnair just snarled viciously at him still bound by the chair.

"The world truly will be a safer place without him." sneered Severus his lip curled in disgust. If anyone knew what that man was capable of it was of course Severus. He had seen the man at work, and it was no wonder Voldemort liked him. Walden snarled and hissed like an animal that his 'Lord' would get him and they would all pay promising revenge and death on Harry Potter as he was dragged away.

Harry just raised a bored eyebrow at him as if to say 'what the hell are you talking about'. Before he went back to reading the book his teacher had given him. Really if Voldemort had planned on getting the idiots out he would have already done it. Voldemort had lost Pettigrew though and Crouch, as well as Nagini…now he had lost at least two other followers. Maybe even three but he wasn't holding his breath Malfoy was a sneaky bastard.

* * *

Turned out his fears were for naught, Lucius' lawyer was good Harry had to give him that. Insisted that it was someone Polyjuice potioned as him, to get him into trouble. That it hadn't been Malfoy Manor he had been in, but unfortunately poor Lucius Malfoy didn't know about his unfaithful house elf. The lawyer had insisted Lucius had been with him, when it had been brought about.

The lawyer couldn't take back his word and ended up arrested for lying. Then the trial consisted of Lucius trying and failing to get them to believe he hadn't had a part in it. The fact Lucius Malfoy said no to Veritaserum was telling enough for the Wizengamot.

Moody was rubbing his hands gleefully every time Lucius Malfoy tried to explain himself. Each and every time it was countered with something else, Harry's memories proved everything really. As it was though Lucius Malfoy was entitled to a defence. Draco looked pale and solemn as he watched his father, knowing the outcome wouldn't be good. His father had been in the Ministry holding cells for days, yet the Dark Lord, who was supposed to be really powerful and think of his father as an equal (or so he told his son) hadn't saved him? Why and was it the same for everyone? Was this what he would be faced with if he joined Voldemort? Was that what his mother had been trying to subtly telling him? He couldn't help but think so. Narcissa sat beside her son, looking tortured and dismayed. She knew her husband wasn't going to get out of it this time. She told him not to do it but what did he do go ahead and did it. She wondered silently which house elf it was and how to kill it.

"Those in favour of clearing the suspect?" asked Fudge.

A surprising amount of hands went up, to the disbelief of many. Severus knew those that had were being bribed; he was thankful however the amount wasn't more than half. Unless a few decide to abstain from voting Lucius Malfoy was going down.

"Those in favour of conviction?" asked Fudge.

More than half the hands went up and Fudge despite himself felt a whoosh of relief. It was obvious Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater; he didn't care if it soiled his career. The safety of the wizards and witches in the wizarding world was more important than him being Minister. He wasn't sure he wanted to be the Minister doing those though times. Voldemort was back and he wasn't sure what to do first! And they were all looking at him to do something.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been found guilty of the crimes you have been accused off. You are herby sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban" said Fudge grimly; he had associated himself with this man. He had believed Lucius was a good man, he had seemed so. He would be lucky if his name survived the back lash. Lucius Malfoy just kept his face steady, not showing any emotion as he was taken away. He was his lord's favourite, he would be rescued he had to believe that. He didn't even look in his wife or sons direction as he left with Shacklebolt and Moody.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating everything he had learned and seen that night. He hadn't seen hide or hair of the Potter's and for that he was grateful. Harry Peverell had been awarded generous sums from the accused vaults. Enough for him to live comfortably anyway, in fact he had gotten all of Macnair's money. Where he was going he had no need of it, curious enough Harry had asked for a house elf when Madam Bones asked if there was anything else they could do for him.

Narcissa had been forced to summon Dobby and free him, or loose every penny of the Malfoy money. Which would have left her son penniless and no house elf was worth that. He knew why of course, Dobby had helped Harry during his capture. Dobby had attached himself to Harry slobbering and blubbering his thanks. Harry in turn had been firm and fair and told the elf wait for his call. He was obviously smart enough not to tell everyone where he lived which in his case was a very good thing. If Voldemort had wanted him dead before it would be ten times worse now. That was five Death Eaters he had lost thanks to Harry Potter in the matter of weeks.

Once again Albus popped a sweet into his mouth, the twins were so different. Nick's hair was remarkably like his fathers, whereas Harry's was well like Lily's long past his shoulders and tameable. The only likeness they had were their faces, height. Even the scars on their foreheads were different, yet Harry acted more like how he had wanted Nick raised - a hero. Harry had got them out of the bindings, it was Harry who hadn't been scared, and it was Harry that had held onto his wand. It was Harry who could defeat the imperious curse; it was Harry who saved the school from a Basilisk. Could the prophecy have meant both of them? Twins could be counted as one, he knew he was grasping at straws but Lily had been adamant that it had been Nick. She would have known she was there…Nick had been marked yet Harry was also marked could he have gotten the prophecy wrong? Harry hadn't spectacular magic but neither had he seen Nick do so. The troll incident was far from his mind right now or he would have realized the lie in that statement.

Popping yet another sour lemon drop into his mouth his withered face sagged some more. If only it was easy to know for sure just what the prophecy meant. Did it truly mean both of them? Or did it truly only mean Nick? It had said mark HIM his equal not THEM his EQUALS. He had to face facts Nick was the boy who lived, he was just anxious because Harry seemed more … heroic. Nick was under intense pressure whereas Harry wasn't really. Nick was trying to live up to everyone's expectations of him, much like he himself had done after defeating Grindelwald. Perhaps with some training from the light champion himself would make Nick more…confident. The boy had been scared it was very understandable, when faced with death the boy was only fourteen. He hadn't had a long life like he himself had done was how Dumbledore thought of it. Perhaps a conversation about how death was but the next great adventure would be good for Nick. He had his suspicions after what happened in the chamber of secrets just what Nick was going to have to do to win the war. He had spent the past two years trying to get more information. It was coming along very slowly and he wasn't sure how much use the information he had was. The diary had been very revealing indeed, he just needed to figure it out and perhaps let Nick help and let him think he was getting in on the adult things.

An idea hit him light a freight train from hell, of course it was simple really. Slughorn had been a teacher when Tom Riddle had been in school, he was the Potions teacher. Tom had been a member of his Slug club in Albus remembered correctly. He had been the Transfiguration teacher at the time. Slughorn had also been the Slytherin head of house, if anything it would be Slughorn Tom would have gone to. Perhaps it was Professor Colin Reese to quit and Slughorn to replace him. He needed all the help he could get, to find out just what Riddle had done to himself. It had all started while he was at school that much he knew.

What better way to get the old man drawn back but to dangle Nick Potter in his face. Another famous face to appear in his Slug club, just like his mother before him.

He didn't stop to think about the fact Reese had been grading him unfairly. Or to even think about the warning Snape had given him that his O.W.L results were going to be adequate.

One way or another Nick Potter wasn't going to get into the slug club.

* * *

well what do you think? will we have dumbledore finding out about the horcrux's earlier? will he be stupid enough to lift the stone/ring up in this story? will nick potter pass any of his classes? will he get Troll in all of them? or will he pass them all barely? will he be better than severus thought he was? or will nick have to leave hogwarts in disgrace not having the grades to remain? would that seem too impossible? or will he only pass two classes? tranfiguration and defence or defence in charms? will slug go back? or will dumbledore have to wait a year and have it going like it normally would have? will voldemort ever take over hogwarts like he did in the book without snape? will snape amputate dumbledores arm to save his life after stopping the curse? and have a special made potiom make the offending limb grow back? will umbridge even go to hogwarts this year or will remus be back or sirius? why would umbridge be there? will fudge want to keep an eye on the 'chosen one?' or the Peverell heir? R&R PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Invisible**

**Another beautiful picture of Harry is on my profile for you all to enjoy of Harry in this story. It's very beautiful I urge you to check it out and it's linked for you to do so! Tell them what you think also. Thanks once more for another painting : ) its beautiful x**

**Thanks for the reviews although they have hit an all time low only got forty for this chapter! Least I've had in a long time hope you aren't getting bored of it. Anyhoo I'm going to get on with the story it's already ten at night here! Only got a few hours to write this up.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The Prophecy was the main thought on Harry Peverell and Severus Snape's mind that night and first thing in the morning. Severus couldn't believe it, he had been right all along. Harry was going to have to defeat the monster known as Lord Voldemort, even if Severus insisted on calling him the Dark Lord. If a Death Eater was brave enough to do it they would be killed the next meeting that was for sure. Voldemort knew whenever someone was brave enough to save the name not just Death Eaters but those around them too. The contents of the Prophecy circled his mind, Dumbledore knew all this - that was the reason he was insisting on training Nick Potter. No wonder he kept trying to get Severus to help, Severus wasn't by any means a modest man - he knew Dark arts that would put Dumbledore to shame. That said he hadn't been around for one hundred and fifty years either.

Harry woke up at six AM and got dressed for the day ahead of him, in his brand new clothes. It was one thing he hadn't been deprived off by the Potter's but they hadn't exactly been to his liking. They got him whatever Nick liked and left it at that, almost as if they had bought to much for Nick and gave him some of it. He loved being here, he wasn't invisible, he was wanted not an inconvenience. Plus he was getting to learn magic, that was one thing he was going to have to ask Severus. He quickly made his way down to the study room and found his teacher already there.

"Severus how is it that I'm able to use magic? Won't the tracer activate?" asked Harry sitting down curiously.

"All pureblood homes have shielding charms embedded in the wards. How else do you think the pureblood's know so much before coming to Hogwarts?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Then why weren't…I mean why didn't they teach Nick anything?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I have no idea, what did your parents do with your brother all year?" asked Severus watching the teenager. How did the child remain calm? When it was apparent he was responsible for them all - the entire wizarding world. Harry was going to have to defeat Voldemort for them all, or rather it was predicted he would. He wondered silently if he would have done it having the life Harry had. Being ignored in favour of his brother…would he truly have wanted to save the lives of those who had basically abandoned him? It wasn't something he could truthfully answer because it hadn't happened to him. The news of the prophecy didn't seem to have affected him at all, he knew it had affected him.

"Nothing, he didn't even get a wand until he was eleven, James always took him flying or just played with him. He didn't learn any magic, he didn't even read the books Potter Manor had to offer…I did when I could." stated Harry matter of factually.

"His education?" asked Severus, he couldn't say your education, Harry hadn't truly had one after all. That was something else he wanted to ask the child, how had he been able to read and write if he wasn't educated.

"He did what he needed to nothing more," said Harry honestly.

"I see…might I ask how you managed to learn to read and write?" asked Severus a bit cautiously. He knew he might be treading on a hard subject but he was truly curious to know.

Harry looked down, a sigh left his lips before he began to answer his teachers question. "I used to sneak in, listen to the lessons when I could. I also copied the books so I could learn on my own."

"Copy? I'm assuming you didn't do it the normal way? But with magic?" asked Severus an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"With magic, when Nick didn't get his way his magic exploded…but mines didn't because I was using it to learn what I could. Some of the books I've got are the copied ones. I have a few I copied from Potter Manor, the rest are from my book lists over the years. I sold the Lockhart books which had been signed and bought different ones mostly on Potions and defence." explained Harry.

"I understand," nodded Severus, they started getting taught at four years old, which meant Harry had been using controlled magic at that age. It didn't surprise him, after all the prophecy indicated that Harry was the Dark Lord's equal. Yes, had been the Dark Lord's equal from the age of one and three months. The Potters probably already knew the prophecy weren't they curious that neither of their children seemed to do magic worthy of being Voldemort's equal. Severus had no doubt the Potter's hadn't seen Harry using his magic or there would have been questions raised. Controlled magic at four or five years of age to copy books just so he could learn. He knew every Pureblood parent and Grandparent out there was probably furious. Nothing was more important to them than their offspring having a decent education. Even if it was just the basic education they received. Mathematics, English, history of Magic and Latin and the such. It was the education they had at magic that mattered the most but still. The thought of having an uneducated children was considered an embarrassment. A pureblood would rather send their child to a Muggle school than see them without a tutor. Most pureblood's would rather die than send their child to a Muggle school so yes, it was vital to them indeed.

"You do realize what you did is impossible for the average four year old?" asked Severus smoothly.

"I had no choice!" said Harry defensively.

"I am not criticizing you Harry…I am commending you on your magical abilities." said Severus softly his eyes soft and understanding.

"Oh," said Harry looking stunned a little awkward and unsure, he had never seen himself as special. Not even knowing that he had been the one to defeat Voldemort at a young age, Harry personally thought it was a fluke. "If the situations were reversed maybe Nick would have done the same."

"Do you truly believe that?" asked Severus fighting the urge to snort, he did not snort.

"I don't know," sighed Harry his shoulders sagging as if an invisible weight was suddenly bearing down on him.

"What do you wish to do now that you know the contents of the Prophecy?" asked Severus.

A house elf blinked into existence, putting a huge platter of food and drink down before disappearing. Severus reached over and grabbed both plates and filled them up, and made himself a coffee. Giving Harry a gesture to ask if he wanted some, he was somewhat surprised when he nodded. Normal fourteen year olds did not drink coffee, perhaps it was because of his mother. Severus knew his mother's fondness for coffee's and offering it to nearly everyone that stepped through her shop for any more than a minute.

Harry gratefully took the coffee and looked at Severus for a few minutes deep in thought. He had never dreamed a five or six years ago he would have someone to confide in, something other than his diary. Harry had thought he was destined to always be alone, going to Hogwarts hadn't changed that assumption either. Now he had Eileen, Severus, Luna, Viktor, Cedric and Fleur. Of course some he trusted more than others, Eileen, Severus and Luna were his truly trusted. One's he would confide in about the prophecy and him being the real boy who lived. Two already knew he just had to tell Luna, if she didn't already know. Luna had the bloody uncanny ability to see things others didn't, it was as if she could see things others didn't.

"I'm not sure…I don't see why I should help them on one hand…on the other…there have been people who have been really good to me and don't deserve to suffer because of their actions." admitted Harry sadly.

"I can understand where you are coming from," said Severus honestly. There had been people willing to help him despite the fact he had been a Death Eater. Albus had been very good to him, even if he was being very annoying at the moment. Albus felt as if it was his duty to save the world just because of what happened to Gellert Grindelwald. He knew Albus was under a lot of pressure from the wizarding world too, which was why he was asking him to help. He really shouldn't be so annoyed with Albus but he couldn't help it. He hated the Potter's and that wasn't going to change any, and Albus knew how much he hated them and was insisting on him teaching the brat one on one.

"Somehow…I know you do unlike others who'd insist they know but not truly." stated Harry eating his breakfast slowly.

"There's also something else we have to discuss…your education at Hogwarts and whether you want to stay and learn or not." said Severus. "You have the entire summer to decide so no rush."

"Do you know Ancient Runes?" asked Harry curiously.

"I only took it for two years, third and fourth year when I was there. I pretty much like yourself had decided what I wanted to do. I concentrated mostly on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions." stated Severus "I do not remember much of what I was taught it was quite a while ago."

"I rather like it would I be able to just attend certain classes that I'm not going to be taught here?" asked Harry before continuing "Like Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Hum…I shouldn't have a problem getting Albus to agree to those terms," said Severus nodding thoughtfully. It would give him time to himself, to brew his potions and such while he was safely at school. He was after all only teaching Harry Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions. They did come first, and if he could he would ask them all to be on the same day so he could have the entire day away. Then have the rest of the week with him gaining his Mastery in Defence and Potions.

Harry let out a breath of relief, as much as he loved the thought of being here all the time. Learning nothing but Potions and Defence he knew it would get boring sooner or later. At least once a week he could get out learn something different and perhaps even see Luna for a while. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her, she and Eileen had kept him sane especially through this past year.

"Thank you." he said eventually, devouring his breakfast.

"No problem, now as we agreed there is a few books over there for you to read. Then I will give you the quiz, and just because you have been quizzed doesn't mean you should forget it. I shall spring questions on you unexpectedly to see if you have retained the information." said Severus.

"Yes sir!" said Harry eagerly. There was nothing more Harry liked than a challenge and a chance to prove himself.

"Good." said Severus smoothly.

Just then a owl came through the window, with Hermes hot on its tail with a letter from Luna. The other was from the Ministry and it was quite heavy, blinking in appreciation he opened it. Surprise showed on his face, he couldn't believe it he had forgotten about that.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Severus frowning wondering why the Ministry was getting in touch with his apprentice yet again.

"No, they have given me half the Twi-Wizard winging, five hundred galleons." said Harry putting the Galleons down on the table. It was a lot of money, but considering Harry had gotten a mass fortune from three Death Eaters…why this was pocket change now.

"And so they should, I wonder why it took them so long to deal with that," said Severus curiously.

"Might have something to do with him being back" shrugged Harry.

"Perhaps." said Severus drinking his coffee he needed it this early in the morning.

Almost as if the house elf knew they were finished and had been watching them. She popped back in and took the tray away with her, without a word to either of them. It was the way he preferred his house elves obviously, quiet and busy doing what they were told.

"Read to chapter five, if there is time perhaps two or three more chapters if possible. I shall be back in two hours. If you need me I shall be in my lab, just knock once and I shall appear as soon as possible. Understood?" asked Severus curtly.

"Yes sir" said Harry obediently, knowing Severus was now in teacher mode and not at all confused.

"Good," said Severus, smirking slightly he nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

Severus had of course brewed for two hours straight, giving Harry enough time to read the chapters he had requested. The quizzes he had already decided on were already written out for the entire book. So he would be fine for at least a week, then he would need to think up questions for the next quizzes. Thankfully he wasn't going to have to read the books as he knew them all very well, from back to front. He rather hoped Harry didn't let him down, he had added very sneaky questions in there in hopes he could answer them.

Spelling the potion into a stasis he stalked from the lab to the sitting room where he knew Harry was. He found the teenager engrossed in the book, he walked over unheard and looked over his shoulder. Harry had gotten up to chapter eleven, that was actually really good considering the book was all text and no pictures or lists. The question was though had he retained the information from those eleven chapters.

"Read the rest of the chapter then put the book down." said Severus making Harry jump in fright. Breathing heavily he cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. He nodded his head regardless not blaming or glaring at Severus for his oversight. Severus nodded in approval at all of Harry's actions, he had seen the self disgruntlement on the child's face. He wasn't blaming Severus for sneaking up no, he blamed himself for not being more aware. This boy didn't act like normal fourteen year olds just what had the Potters' done to this child. He was far too mature, perhaps he had done the wrong thing in taking him on as his apprentice. He deserved a childhood or what he could get of one. Being stuck here with him wasn't exactly what he deserved, but perhaps it was already too late. Perhaps Harry truly didn't know or understand the meaning of the word fun.

Harry only took five more minutes to read the rest of the chapter, marking the page with a page parker he put it down on the table. He turned to face his teacher a curious look on his face, those potions sounded interesting indeed.

"How did you find the book?" asked Severus sitting down across from his apprentice.

"Brilliant! I can't wait to do the potions they mentioned! They sound so fascinating I've never done those ones before!" said Harry enthusiastically almost looking…hyper. Maybe Harry did know the meaning of the word fun and being happy. If this was what made Harry happy and hyper then maybe it hadn't been a mistake after all.

"It will be a while before you do that you understand don't you? You have twenty one potions to brew before you reach that stage…once you have re-done all potions that you have done before." said Severus calmly.

"I know and I understand why." said Harry his green eyes gazing at Severus' solemnly he had his hair tied back today in a loose ponytail. Severus was once again struck by the fact Harry had missed out on all the typical Potter looks. The only thing he had gotten from his parents he's say was his eyes and the hair colour.

So different from Nick Potter that it was easy to forget this child was biologically a Potter.

"Good, I'm very pleased that you do, now quiz time, just do the ones for the chapters you have read." said Severus handing it over. He took his potion journal from his desk and sat down while Harry began writing. The scratching of the quill was the only thing heard for the next hour.


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**I made a mistake with the Tri-Wizard prize, I've changed it so its 1000 not 50 galleons! - So he's gotten 500 galleons alright? So hopefully this chapter will be something you all want to actually read and I'll try and have everyone in it so here goes. **

**Chapter 21 **

**Writing Viktor, Eileen Visits and the Potter's Reactions **

* * *

Harry woke up extremely early, it was five o'clock in the morning, and the sun wasn't even up yet. Harry sat outside on the balcony admiring the beautiful land over Prince Manor. He had yet to see the horses or truly explore the grounds. He decided that today he would, it was his day off, Sunday, and every Sunday was his to do as he wished. He had been here for almost a week now, the schedule was busy as anything and Harry loved it. A slight pinging noise had him going over to the bedside cabinet. He grinned slightly picking it up and a quill and made his way over to the balcony once more.

_Morning Harry, I know it's early and you probably won't get this for a few more hours. We've just Portkey'd to Paris it's beautiful at this time of year. We are going to be playing against the Wimblewasps. They are a good team but their keeper isn't the best. So what are you going to be doing today? _

Harry shook his head in amusement; the majority of their conversations were centred on Quidditch. As fun as their relationship had been it would never have worked. Sure Harry liked Quidditch but he wasn't a fanatic like Viktor was. Plus Harry wanted a constant in his life, not someone would be away the majority of the time. He had been abandoned by his parents so much that the thought of a relationship like that made him shudder. No Harry wanted someone who would be there for him, not taking off every week for Quidditch - especially not Quidditch. Harry knew he would rather be alone than put up with such a relationship. It had been hard for Harry, to remember that Viktor would leave, because most of that year had been almost perfect. Apart from being added into the goddamned tournament then left for dead by his brother.

_Hey, Paris? Wow is it sunny? I hope so nothing worse than attending a Quidditch game in the pouring rain! It's Sunday so I've got the day to myself, I think I'll go see the horses in the Prince stable. Good luck with the game! _

_Yes it is very hot! Be careful horses are very temperamental creatures and can sense any fear. How are you though Harry? Honestly! Just because we cannot be with one another it doesn't mean you cannot talk to me. I'll always be here for you just remember that how's the Apprenticeship coming along? _

Harry stared at the page deep in thought before replying three minutes later.

_I'm alright all things considered; I've just realized what I've taken on being the main head of house. Plus with how the Potter's treated me coming out…my godfather - Sirius Black got in touch with me and I've only just sent a reply. I wanted to tell him what I thought but I decided just to send him a polite reply. At least someone regrets it my parents though probably care about the loss of money more than anything else! I got my half of the Tri-Wizard winnings so that's probably made Nick even angrier. It feels good to finally get one over them you know? _

_Yes I can understand how you would feel good getting one over them. As I've said before Harry they deserve everything they get. What they did to you was wrong, you know that especially considering how they even treated your own sister better. You are different from them all and that I consider a very good thing! You don't really have to worry about the head of house until you are seventeen. Even if you truly were the last head of the family it would be the same. If you need help I will do so, I am now the head of my family but I have given over the duties to my father until he dies or I finish my Quidditch career. I've had three years of lessons for what was expected off me, it took three years mostly because of my Quidditch lessons. I have to go my manager is here time to train talk soon. _

Sighing softly Harry closed the book; he knew the Bulgarians did things differently. Getting written lessons about their government wouldn't help him any, but it was nice of him to offer. He wasn't about to ask Severus for any more lessons, the man was sacrificing his entire week for him as it was. Perhaps he could just read some books, on proper wizarding customs. That decided he put the two way diary back in the drawer and got dressed. The house was silent as he walked towards the library; then again it was always quiet really. When he opened the door the fire on the far side of the library away from the books and beside a selection of high back armchairs and tables flared to life. Instantly warming the room and making the room glow a soft amber colour.

He spent the next ten minutes browsing the books, finding the section he needed he read the backs of them to find the one most suited for him. He didn't plan on reading it yet; just make sure it was there for when he did read it. He wasn't going to spend his free days reading that book each and every one of them was quite thick in size. It would take him about a week he reckoned to read it. Finally he found the one most suited to him, he went over to the table and wrote down the book he was taking. It hadn't been used in years by the look of it, but Harry was a guest here and he would do things properly. That done he took himself and the book back to his bedroom, placing it on his table beside a long line of others.

"Breakfast is ready Mister Peverell," said a house elf popping into Harry's room.

Harry looked at the clock in surprise "I'll be down in a minute, thank you." said Harry smiling softly at the house elf.

"Dobby?" shouted Harry for the first time since the trial.

"Yes Master Peverell?" squeaked Dobby his eyes wide and full of adoration.

"What have you been up to?" asked Harry curiously.

"Awaiting your call Master Peverell!" said Dobby adamantly.

"Have you been eating?" asked Harry alarmed.

"Yes sir," said Dobby his huge head bobbing up and down quickly.

"This is where I will be staying Dobby; if none of the other house elves mind would you stay here? Just until I have a home of my own that you can live in?" asked Harry. He wondered really if he should be telling Severus. It was his house after all…but he somehow doubted Severus cared about house elves as long as they kept his home clean. At leas he didn't treat them like Malfoy did; he still had that disgusting soiled pillow case on as well. Yes, he would need to speak to Severus, as soon as possible.

"I shall ask the head of the Prince elves," said Dobby bowling low before leaving.

Harry nodded grimly to himself before he went in search of Severus and breakfast.

"Good morning," said Severus arching an eyebrow questioningly, Harry had never been late to breakfast before. Then again it was Sunday and the boy might have preferred sleeping in. Severus doubted it; Harry was always awake before he was supposed to be something he had noticed two days into the apprenticeship.

"Severus…is it ok if Dobby stays here?" asked Harry curiously sitting down.

"Of course as long as he knows not to speak of anything" said Severus waving his hand dismissively. He knew who Dobby was, he had been at the trial, and Lucius Malfoy would have gotten off if it hadn't been for the little thing. Insisting it was someone under Poly juice had been a good idea, having a disobedient house elf wasn't. No Lucius Malfoy's luck and run out and he was in Azkaban for that.

"Thank you," said Harry that was one less thing to worry about. He felt he owed the House elf a great deal. Not just by appearing and helping him, well it was mostly for that but also for ensuring Lucius Malfoy went down. He would have gotten off it Dobby hadn't chosen to help him that day he was sure of it.

"No problem," said Severus smoothly.

"I heard from Dumbledore about a potion you created for the second task?" questioned Severus curiously, ever since he had remembered he had been curious. It was only right now they hadn't been too busy that he had remembered and decided to say something.

"Oh that yeah I did," said Harry smothering a smirk remembering the look Nick Potter supported. He had looked back briefly when people had began laughing, to see his …brother standing there looking like a spare end. He had school uniform on as well; he wondered briefly what Lily and James had thought then. Then again nothing was ever Nick's fault; they'd rather blame someone else. Like him for showing Nick up, anything but be embarrassed for or about Nick. It had always been that way; thankfully they hadn't seen half the things he had done over the years. He hadn't realized just how…odd it was to be able to copy books especially at the age of four years of age. Not until Severus had said anything, he was most thankful that neither James nor Lily had ever discovered that.

"May I?" asked Severus, requesting permission to see Harry's work or hear it from his lips.

"Sure," shrugged Harry "Accio Potions Journal."

Harry caught it as it flew through the air and passed it over to Severus - all his potions ideas and nobody other than his 'Master' had seen them and who better really?

"We should go to a conference and you really should publish this potion," suggested Severus smoothly. To create a potion at fifteen it was a good accomplishment, then again he had created spells at that age. He had perfected potions he had worked on at school but never created one from scratch at that point. He only ever attempted his own after gaining his mastery at twenty years of age. It had taken him two and a half years to gain it, he was the youngest Potions Master but that title was definitely going to be taken by Harry. He didn't grudge it, especially considering he was doing the teaching. He was just glad he had been the one to find him, or rather he had been found at all. He knew most Potion's Masters would have taken a look at his Hogwarts scores and laughed at him. He would have done exactly the same thing, but that wouldn't happen now.

"Why?" Harry asked surprised, his eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Because this potion deserves to be known…there's only ever been one thing to help breathe under water. That was an herb, and it couldn't be used long term this can and it will also bring you a decent income." said Severus; he knew Harry didn't want to touch the Potter money despite the fact that a third of it was meant to be his. He had two different set of vaults, the Potter vaults and his own personal ones that nobody could get into. The ones he had spent years filling, from the paper jobs he had taken on and now the money from Macnair. He was genuinely surprised the Potters' hadn't tried to take any money out yet…and wondered if they even could.

"Why would anyone want to buy it?" asked Harry utterly bewildered at the thought of someone actually wanting to buy such a simple potion.

"Swimmers, people with a fear of drowning that want to take up lessons, you would be surprised at how many people will want the potion." explained Severus patiently.

"Why a conference?" asked Harry uneasily knowing a lot of people attend those kind of things.

"To advertise the potion, get recognition for it, it would be put into potion weekly and monthly. Apothecary's will stock up on them and people will buy them, Potions Masters will also want to brew them for themselves." said Severus. "It's the best way to go about it, I did the same with the Veritaserum and Wolfsbane potion." he didn't attend them when he wasn't advertising a potion but read all the magazines.

"If you think people will want it then I guess so," said Harry still surprised and baffled.

"I don't think, I know." said Severus with great certainty.

"Alright," said Harry nodding amicably in agreement.

"Good," said Severus finishing his breakfast.

* * *

Sirius was currently in Grimmauld Place, it was deserted and very dirty - Sirius had never lived there he hated it. The house elf didn't do anything unless it was told, and usually muttered under its breath the entire time. So Sirius hated the thing being anywhere near him, he didn't speak to it unless he absolutely had to. He was currently there looking for letters and pictures. He had to know if what the papers were saying was true, so he was currently on the hunt for old letters and things.

Finally he found a chest full of old things after half an hour of hunting. He found it in his room, the one he always stayed in when he was there. He didn't trust any of the other one not to be cursed or the bedding and curtains full of Doxy's or whatnot. Horrid creatures, their venom was dangerous if it stayed in the bloodstream long enough. They usually lived in abandoned dirty homes and that was certainly what Grimmauld Place was. He began pulling out old things; the room was a mess by the time the chest was emptied. He finally 'haha'd!' in triumph when he found the red and gold bound album.

The laughter died on his lips as he flipped through the pages, his movements becoming harsher every page that was turned. He was fanatically looking for even one picture of Harry, but found not a single picture in the hundred pictures he flipped through. He found baby pictures of Nick and Roxy but not a single one of Harry after her reached one year and three months old. There were even pictures of James, Lily, Roxy and Nick together, still none of Harry.

Sirius fell to his knees the album falling from his numb fingers, shock spread through him like wild fire. He refused to give in, he began reading through the letters, spending hours just reading through letters he had received from Lily and James. His blue eyes filled with sadness and tears that refused to fall. All the letters mentioned Nick and how he was doing, his accidental magic, his school work - nothing of Harry at all. He stopped reading once he got to a letter on how Roxy was doing, according to the date Roxy was five in that one. He scrunched it up and with a scream of fury he chucked it across the room so utterly devastated.

He had asked Nick a few questions, but even at that he had refused to believe it despite the letter he had written to Harry. He assumed it had all been exaggerated, like the Prophet was so prone to doing. It wasn't, they had forgotten about Harry completely, not even educated him like he deserved. It wasn't like the Potter's had been strapped for cash, for goodness sake they had more money than they could spend in one lifetime. I mean how did you forget to bloody educate one of your children? Why hadn't he noticed before.

"Oh Harry," whispered Sirius in devastation.

* * *

"James is what the Prophet saying true?" asked Remus coming up beside his best friend. It was two days until the full moon; he could smell his friend anywhere in the castle. He was standing outside the lake, and he quickly joined him wanting answers. He was asked to Hogwarts to help train Nick - more than they had done last year. Despite all they had done Nick hadn't competed in the tournament very well according to Dumbledore and James anyway. Which contradicted what Lily had been telling him, so he was deadly confused.

"Which part?" asked James dully.

"Everything," said Remus his amber eyes solemn.

"Yes Harry has taken over the head of house, he's officially in control of the vaults, the seats and votes." said James bitterness almost crawling up his throat almost making him sick.

"I meant about his education and the allegations James…" Remus trailed off.

"Everything's bloody exaggerated," hissed James angrily.

Remus was about to buy the explanation when he smelt the lie practically dripping from James. He was very good at detecting liars, very near to the full moon that was his sense of smell heightened very much. Remus' eyes widened when he realized the implications dawned on him.

"You didn't get someone to educate your own son! Do you know what people are saying about you?" asked Remus weakly.

James scowled darkly "It was an honest mistake!" he cried after a few seconds.

"Two or three days then finding someone is an honest mistake…not finding a tutor at all it a disgrace…and that's what you are in all pureblood circles!" said Remus shaking his head as if trying to dislodge cobwebs.

"Like I care about what they think," said James hotly.

"It's a good thing Harry took over the vaults…I head talk about them buying out your shares forcefully." replied Remus his voice flat. If someone had the majority shares they could buy the rest of it, from the other shareholders. The Potter's had a lot of fingers in many pies; it could have all gone to hell if not for Harry taking over the Peverell name. The things he had been hearing about James, about his best friend defending him against the words they spoke - he only wanted to swallow his own words. His friend had changed…what other lies had he been told.

"Remus! You're here good I was worried you wouldn't make it. Will you be alright to start on Thursday?" Lily shouted loud enough for both Remus and James to hear, she also knew the full moon was soon so he would be ill for a few days.

"Know I'm doing this for Nick not you either of you," said Remus his amber eyes full of anger and misery.

"What's going on?" asked Lily looking and feeling bewildered had James and Remus had an argument? That was strange itself they had never had an argument never mind a falling out.

"The worst of it is…I'm as much to blame as you both…I never bloody asked him how he was!" snarled Remus angrily, "If this is how I feel I best go and see to Sirius…I've not seen him since the news got out to the Daily Prophet."

"He came to see Nick a few days ago…he left before I could catch up and tell him." said James numbly. He was loosing his best friend, it hadn't dawned on him that Remus would be angry or that anyone else would be. If Remus was how was Sirius going to act? James felt numb everything was going to hell. He was loosing his friends, he had lost his money his status as head of the Potter family and he dreaded how people were going to react. The public was very fickle; this was going to reflect badly on Nick…and all over some silly Latin lessons.

Remus hissed angrily before stomping off without saying anything to either of his so called friends. As angry as he was, he felt guilt simmering under the surface, trying to think about the last time he had truly spoken to Harry. The fact he had spent the entire last year with Nick not spending a minute with Harry made everything worse. He felt like punching something so badly, but he had to find Sirius before he did something he regretted.

* * *

Remus entered Grimmauld Place; it was the only other place he could think to look for Sirius. He had been to his old flat, the Leaky Cauldron and Hogshead to see if he was drinking. He was nowhere to be seen, as soon as he entered Grimmauld Place, he caught the smell of Sirius' fresh scent. He was here or at least he had been here very recently, he followed it up to his old room. He found Sirius surrounded by robes, letters scrunched, folded and ripped up and an open album lying spread eagle on the floor. There was one scrunched in his hand a look of devastation on his face.

"Sirius?" asked Remus quietly slipping over to his friend worry shining though his amber eyes.

"He hates me Remy." whimpered Sirius.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Remus lying through his teeth. He wouldn't blame Harry if he did hate them, but he could only hope the fifteen year old would forgive them.

"I went to see Nick a few days ago, he basically admitted everything the paper already told us." said Sirius his voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

"I know I've just been to see James…" Remus trailed off unable to say anything else.

"I wrote to Harry…I just got his reply." whispered Sirius his posture was one of defeat.

"What did he say?" asked Remus dread filled his voice.

Sirius handed the note over.

_Mr. Black, _

_My name is not Harry James Potter - its Harry Peverell please use it. _

_Difficult for you to write? Well this is even more difficult for me to reply to. I care little about what you believe or disbelieve, I'm sorry but you are nothing to me. I've received nothing from you since I was a little boy, three or four years old. I have to admit you lasted longer than my own parents that something I suppose. In the end you did forget, if this hadn't gotten out you would never have known or cared still. _

_Regardless of my personal feelings towards you or lack of them I shall answer your questions; they weren't as bad they were worse than described in the papers. Yes, they did indeed deny me the chance of an education, I had to sneak into the lessons Nick had or I would have gone to Hogwarts completely uneducated. Add up? They don't add up? Well I hope they add up for you now. I wish you the best in your life Mr. Black my life is finally worth living for. I am currently serving under Severus Snape to gain my Mastery and that's where I shall remain. Even if I didn't have a place to stay I wouldn't be coming with you to help ease your own guilty conscience. My advice to you is move on with your life I've never been part of it you cannot miss something you haven't had. _

_Mr. Harry Peverell. _

Remus winced reading it, yes, Sirius was right Harry truly hated them the guilt seemed to expand even further. He remembered the last thing he had ever bought Harry, the journal, a small diary he had gotten the same thing for Nick. The next year he hadn't been able to afford it he had asked Sirius to buy something for them both. The year after that he had bought Nick a book on Latin and the correct phraseology's and Roxy a child's toy.

"We must honour Harry's wish Sirius…" said Remus helping his best friend up, he guided him towards the kitchen and poured them both a fire whiskey.

"How can we give up?" Sirius practically squawked.

"Because we brought this on ourselves, we didn't care, we forgot and we have to live with that. We are as much to blame as Lily and James, and Harry has basically expressed his wishes to be left alone." said Remus sadly, "He's getting on with his life, he's fifteen years old soon and it's up to him."

"I have to do something," whined Sirius.

"Harry doesn't want you to Sirius, just do the one thing he wants…maybe if we do that he will come around some day." said Remus more hopeful than anything.

"Fine." said Sirius letting out a huge sigh in defeat.

"Do you want to help train Nick? I've told Lily and James I want nothing to do with them. That I'm only going to help Nick, I'm not loosing them both I just can't they are my cubs." said Remus sadly.

"I don't want to be anywhere near any of them right now," said Sirius angrily, gulping back the drink as if it was water before filling it again. He had just realized he had lost one of his godchildren, one of his godsons. The worst of it was that he knew damn well he had brought it on himself. He had the gall to think badly of James for not educating Harry when he hadn't sent his own godson a present for years.

They had all failed him.

* * *

"Hello? Severus? Harry?" cried the voice of a woman, whom they both knew to be Eileen Snape.

"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Severus surprised indeed coming into the room.

"I've just come to see how you both are doing!" smiled Eileen although it was dimmer than usual both Severus and Harry noticed. She truly hated being here, the place where she had been brought up in.

"It's good to see you!" beamed Harry happily giving the woman he thought of as a mother - more than his own one for sure.

"You as well…how's it going?" asked Eileen spelling away the soot from her clothes. She was a Prince by blood so she was accepted into the house even without the passwords.

"I have to leave for half an hour; I'm going to Hogwarts I must speak with Dumbledore regarding Harry's education." said Severus "Why don't you keep Harry Company until I come back? Or better yet have dinner with us?"

"I'd love to Severus," said Eileen.

Severus was surprised; she must really miss them to accept dinner here at Prince Manor. A small twitch of his lips showed how pleased Severus was, he nodded his head before stepping into the floo. He shouted out the Headmaster's office before he disappeared from view.

* * *

"Severus it's good to see you!" exclaimed Albus Dumbledore in surprised delight.

"Albus, I'm here on official reason." said Severus still not happy with the Headmaster.

"What is it?" asked Albus looking worried now, he had hoped Severus had reconsidered and wanted to teach Nick. The teachers were being…rather cool towards Nick, James and Lily. Not that the family seemed to notice, no they were stuck in their own world. Although James and Lily had been quieter than normal today, for reasons unknown to him as of yet.

He didn't realize it was only going to get worse.

"You know Harry is my apprentice, but he also wants to continue with his normal education. As you know I do not care for magic other than defence, some charms and Potions. I do not remember enough about Ancient Runes to teach It." said Severus.

"He wants to do both?" asked Dumbledore his eyes wide with wonder.

"Indeed he does, he wants to continue with his Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. If you can ensure they are perhaps all on the same day I'd appreciate it. I'm asking this for everything I've done for you Albus." said Severus.

"Three or four of those subjects are doubled each week Severus…it would require a day and a half at least…" Albus trailed off not even considering denying Severus.

"Hm…true enough." said Severus he knew Ancient Runes, Charms, Arithmancy and sometimes Transfiguration was double periods because they could be hard.

"I need to wait and see what they are doing this year…before I can tell you for certain how long he would come to Hogwarts. I shall do my best to get them all in the same day, I know Care of Magical creatures has been settled and its only an hour so if any other one of them is a single period then I can squeeze them into the one day." said Dumbledore, dipping a elegant golden quill into an golden inkpot. He wrote subjects in big swirly letters so he didn't forget. Hopefully now Severus would at least be on his way to forgiving him for being such a fool.

"Thank you Albus." said Severus.

"How is Harry?" asked Dumbledore attentively.

"He's doing very well all things considered," said Severus, Harry's education had turned out to be quite important who would have thought. It was more important than anyone else's, now that Voldemort was back once more. He unfortunately knew that all too well, considering he felt the mark burning every now and again. Thankfully a new numbing potion he had created stopped it hurting or even itching. Harry didn't want people knowing and Severus really understood why now. He didn't want to be used, Dumbledore would do everything in his power to get Harry to Hogwarts and get him 'properly educated and trained' just like they were doing with Nick. Harry being emancipated made that practically impossible, and they had yet to find out anyhow.

Sure he knew Dumbledore was doing what he thought best, or rather, er, the greater good best. Dumbledore was a man just like every other, and he too had expectations heaped upon him. It didn't excuse him for what he was doing to Nick Potter or what he would do to Harry Potter if he found out.

"Yes…yes I do suppose you are correct." nodded Dumbledore.

"I must be going, my mother isn't too fond of Prince Manor and I don't want to leave her and Harry too long." said Severus using the first excuse that came to mind. Not wanting Dumbledore to begin speaking about Nick. For once though Severus was wrong, because Dumbledore himself was busy.

"Of course, please give my best to both of them!" cried Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Thank you," said Severus smoothly arching an eyebrow before leaving through the floo wondering at Dumbledore's cheerful attitude.

* * *

"Ah, Roxy, how are you?" said Dumbledore beaming happily down at the eleven year old.

"Bored," she said truthfully.

"Well there is a library up stairs just begging to be read!" encouraged Dumbledore.

"I know there's only so much reading one can do," sighed Roxy, her parents had been spending so much time with Nick they didn't have much time for her. She wasn't used to that and she felt hurt, her mother had always favoured her. She didn't like being here; if they were at the manor her mother would not have acted like that she was sure.

"You most certainly won't be in Ravenclaw with a comment like that," replied Dumbledore cheerfully.

"I'll be in Gryffindor like mum!" said the eleven year old adamantly, she had to be perhaps then her mother would notice her for longer than a few minutes.

"I have no doubt." said Dumbledore mock solemnly.

"Thanks sir!" the eleven year old finally beamed.

"No problem, now can you tell me where I could find your mother?" asked Dumbledore.

"She will be in the Great Hall, after lunch we are going to Diagon Alley!" Roxy said happily.

"Good," smiled Dumbledore, finally the Great Hall came into view, entering they sat down at their appropriate seats.

"Ah, Lily, may I borrow Nick for a few hours later tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why?" frowned Lily confused.

"I'm hoping Horace Slughorn would come to teach, and I want him to meet Nick he is after all one of the best potions students!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. He knew that wasn't true he believed Severus over Reese any day. However, if it got him what he wanted with a bit of flattery then so be it.

"Oh, that's fine! No problem at all!" beamed Lily happily.

The rest of the teachers just muttered under their breaths.

"Good," declared Dumbledore ignoring the rest of the teachers mutterings, by the looks of it - it was something he was going to have to get use to.

* * *

"So what else have you been doing?" asked Eileen, who had been given every detail over the past week or so. Harry's birthday was fast approaching, and Eileen was going to ask Severus what he had planned. Even if it was a special dinner with some cake afterwards it would be better than nothing.

"That's it, oh yeah, my potion! The potion I made for the second task Severus wants us to publish it!" said Harry his face alight with passion.

"You to publish it not us, you created it after all." said Severus stepping through the floo and catching the sentence.

"Oh…well ok then, and we are going to a conference! All about potions it's going to be fascinating but I'm not sure about everyone there staring!" said Harry confiding in Eileen.

"You should have told me of such worries; the conference is in America, which means the majority of the people there will be American. Of course there are others who come, they are there for the potions in the end not to stare at an apprentice." said Severus honestly sitting down and joining them for coffee.

"America?" gasped Harry wide eyed.

"Indeed, we shall be travelling a lot over the next few years to conferences and potions gathering." said Severus.

"Wow, I've never been anywhere," said Harry wide eyed.

"That will change," said Severus smoothly.

"So when is this conference?" asked Eileen sounding interesting.

"It's in two days time I believe, I shall have to check the magazine again." said Severus.

"I think I shall accompany you both," said Eileen, she had never been to one. She had never created a potion or attended a gathering. Of course not, she had fled the Wizarding world soon after graduating. Married Tobias had Severus then things went downhill, it was only after the man died that things had looked up once more. Now though she couldn't stand for hours on end brewing potions like she would have loved to. She didn't have stable hands to stir for hours and with precision.

"We would like that!" grinned Harry his face just about splitting in two. "How did it go at Hogwarts?" his smile faded and he looked worried now.

"He's doing it; it's just a question on how many days you will be at Hogwarts. Albus is going to try and see if they can fit into one day," said Severus smoothly.

"Brilliant! I was so worried he wouldn't … I'm not important enough for him to make exceptions for." he said a little bitterly but brightened up; he had gotten his way screw what Dumbledore thought or did.

So far this Sunday had turned out to be the best day he had in a long time. Eileen was here, Severus was here, he was returning to Hogwarts and he was gaining a Mastery slowly but surely. Luna was going to be happy that was one thing anyway, she hadn't been keen on him not being at Hogwarts. Not that it mattered really, because she was going to be alone for her seventh year. He was a year older than her unfortunately, wouldn't stop him hexing someone to hell and back if they dared hurt her.

"You are important to us!" said Eileen adamantly patting him on the knee comfortingly.

"Thank you…thank you both" said Harry from the bottom of his heart.

Viktor, Luna, Eileen, and Severus - he'd die for all of them and if the prophecy was any indication he just might end up dying for them all. Right now he was no match for a man with thirty years magical experience. From what he got from Voldemort was that he had been abandoned at an Orphanage, the wizarding world didn't have one. So he was abandoned in the Muggle world and probably found out when he was eleven. He had spent the last thirteen years as a spirit so yeah, thirty years or maybe less or more he didn't know everything nor did he claim to.

* * *

Was that better? did you like that chapter? will Sirius give up or try and win Harry's affection? sending potions texts and important expensive pieces? buy his affection not realizing it was making things worse? or will remus and sirius take Harry's warning to heart and let Harry warm up at his own time? or is there already no hope what so ever? will harry and severus create a potion together? will i make luna's mother insane at St. Mungos instead of the potion accident since the longbottoms arent and make it that way? anti crucatus potion? created? a potion to supress vela traits so they can live normal lives without attracting all the men everywhere they go? or will that wait a year? let harry get used to being an apprentice first? thank you for those of you who gave me ideas for confrences and potions gathering i appreciate all the help...i could still use some ideas on what they do every day so please continue giving me then when you get them! because i'd like to read them and write them up! :) take care R&R PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**Invisible **

**Chapter 22 **

**Dumbledore Slughorn and Conferences **

* * *

**Muggle world - Albus, Nick and Horus Slughorn**

Albus Dumbledore did borrow Nick Potter, apparating them to a small house in a Muggle neighbour hood. Horus had been very…edgy and mysterious since he left Hogwarts. He hardly spoke to anyone, and when he did it was short words. He had left shortly after Voldemort started his reign of power, or rather when he had found out it was his former student killing people. Albus hadn't thought anything of it, but now though it was coming back to him.

"Where are we? Where is this?" asked Nick screwing his nose up in disgust.

"This is where Horus Slughorn stays, he's a potions teacher and I'm hoping to employ him." explained Albus.

"What's wrong with Professor Reese?" exclaimed Nick angrily. Reese loved him, and he was helping him with potions even if it was turning out to be a waste of space. He was kindly ensuring he could be an Auror when the time came - potions was important because it was one of the ways for one to conceal themselves.

"He has decided to … move on Professor Slughorn is an admirer of people with talent and fame. He likes to create clubs with the students and help them, he's also an admirer of yours." placated Dumbledore beaming proudly.

"Oh, well I suppose that's why you asked me to come?" smiled Nick feeling important.

"Yes indeed," said Dumbledore for all the wrong reasons but he didn't add that.

"Brilliant!" grinned Nick excited to meet someone new who loved him.

Dumbledore knocked the door and Nick waited impatiently.

"Coming!" yelled a voice from inside, grumbling could be heard as he opened the door the grumpy look turned to surprise and shock. "Albus? What are you doing here?" blinked the stunned man.

"Ah, Horus, good to see you, may I introduce you to a student of mine…Nicolas Potter." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Come in, come in before someone sees you," said Horus looking decidedly more cheerful with that information.

"It's nice to meet you," said Nick imperiously.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you as well," said Horus staring at Nick curiously, he felt the child was far too … smug for his liking.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we are here?" asked Dumbledore turning Horus' attention from Nick to him.

"Yes indeed…why are you here?" asked Horus suspiciously.

"I'm hoping you will come out of retirement and teach Potions this year?" questioned Dumbledore sounding more desperate than he would have liked.

"Oh no Albus, I'm far too old for that!" said Slughorn shaking his head.

"That's a shame, I'm sure Nick will be disappointed your Slug club is very exclusive," said Dumbledore persuasively.

Horus looked deeply conflicted.

"That's my mum!" exclaimed Nick looking at his mum, she was standing next to his eyes widened Snape? Was that Snape of all people? He shuddered at the thought, where was his dad? Wasn't he good at potions he's an Auror so why wasn't he there? His dad he had to have been in it … but he was no where to be found.

"Ah, yes! She was a very good student, one of the best I've ever taught! Especially for a Muggle born." said Slughorn beaming proudly.

"Where's dad?" asked Nick frowning in dismay.

"Ah, he wasn't interested in potions like your mother was…he preferred pranking," explained Horus beaming proudly at all the pictures he had on his wall. Each and every one of them were famous in one form or another, none more so than Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Lily Potter.

"Oh," said Nick, the way his parents got at him for better grades in first and second year he thought both of them were bookworms mistakenly placed in Gryffindor.

"Just for a few years Horus as a favour to me," said Dumbledore.

"Alright," sighed Horus, having the chance to have Nick Potter in his Slug Club was just too much temptation. He could tell everyone in year's time that he had taught the child, the boy who had defeated Tom.

"Brilliant!" beamed Dumbledore happier than he had gotten what he wanted.

"No longer than three years Albus," said Slughorn, Nick Potter's fifth, sixth and Seventh years and he was gone. Going back to living in various Muggle towns trying to drown out his guilt but unable to say what he knew - the horror of it was just too much to contemplate.

"Very well," said Albus happy with that. If Severus was correct though it wasn't done with. He was going to have to create a contract, ensure he couldn't get out of it or Horus would leave if he was no good. Nick Potter after all he was the only reason Horus was coming back.

* * *

**The Conference - America - Severus and Harry. **

Harry was busy speaking to a few older apprentices from America, Severus was sitting beside the 'Master's' talking about potions and answering their questions. The apprentices were ranging from eighteen to twenty four and there were a few jealous ones. Harry could see the contempt and scorn in their eyes he avoided those ones when he could. Really, imagine being jealous just because he had created a potion and they hadn't. A few of them were really nice though, thinking it was really good that he had been able to decide what he wanted to do so early in life.

"This is a good first potion to create Severus, I can see why you took him on" said Master Soren sounding deeply impressed.

Severus smirked in amusement and nodded his head curtly.

"Never though I'd see the day where you took on an apprentice, after everything we have heard you saying about children and Potter's." said Master Grimm coming up behind them and sitting down.

"He isn't a Potter," smirked Severus victoriously.

"No…no he's not is what we are hearing over here true?" asked Master Grimm staring curiously at the fourteen year old who had created a nifty little potion. He looked back at Severus his peppery hair tied back in a ponytail his aging face showing nothing but curiosity.

"That Jacob depends on what you have heard," said Severus seriously, regarding Grimm with a speculative look wondering what he had heard.

"It's been said he denied his son an education for one," said Master Grimm looking utterly disgusted.

Severus checked on his apprentice, making sure he was well enough away from the conversation. No doubt Harry wanted to avoid this, the constant staring and talking about him, he had been wrong after all. It wasn't all about Potions, and somehow people over here had heard about what the Potter's have done. When he turned back he had five Potion Masters staring intently at him, waiting on him telling them if it was true or not.

"That is true, fortunately Harry was smart enough to find a way to learn himself," said Severus not divulging just how he had done such a thing and having no intentions on doing so.

"Unbelievable!" cried Master Russell, "Poppycock! How could they do such a thing?"

"No doubt you have heard of Nicolas Potter," said Severus his lip curling in disgust at just the mere mention of him.

"Of course," scoffed Master Soren, who hadn't? It doesn't matter where you are in the world everyone had heard about Nicolas Potter. You would have had to have been under a rock for the past decade and more to not have heard. Many scholars had tried to understand just how Nick Potter had survived but no reason had come forth yet. It was a miracle most people called it, and they adored him for it. Although a lot of people, didn't care about it, some people were happy it happened and getting on with their lives. Everyone in the UK though couldn't get enough of their little celebrity Severus being one of the many exceptions. Severus wasn't one to hold his tongue and especially with like minded people such as himself. Or rather people that weren't from the United Kingdom who couldn't care about Nick Potter either.

"Well Harry is his twin brother, in age and hair colour only that's where their likeness ends. I'm afraid they forgot about him in their quest to make their beloved Boy Who Lived happy." said Severus scorn and disgust apparent for all to hear.

"They have another sprog don't they?" asked Master Damon cautiously.

"Indeed they do, Roxanne starting Hogwarts this year if I heard correct," said Severus emotionlessly.

"And her education?" asked Master Soren curiously.

"As far as I am aware it's just Harry they neglected," said Severus bitterly.

"I think they may have neglected the best of the lot, that boy's going to go places and do great things." said Master Russell.

"No doubt I shall ensure he expands his full potential." said Severus grim determination on his face.

"No doubt Severus, if anyone can do it its you." said Master Grimm passionately.

"If it's the last thing I do I shall do it," said Severus, his face showing his seriousness.

"Severus, here you go for your apprentice, his potion has been added to the potions made this decade!" said Master James. Handing over the book, for Severus to see for himself the good thing with magic they could add newly created potions to the book and it would appear in them all. Every Potion Master and Potion enthusiastic had this book and never let it out of their sight. It cost a lot of money, but was well worth it no doubt the Potions Weekly already had it and it would be added to the Potions Monthly too. This was being awarded to Harry for creating the potion and for his dedication to the arts of brewing.

"Thank you," said Severus curtly.

"No problem!" said Master James walking away back to his table.

"Severus you coming for a drink?" asked Master Soren.

"Actually not this year, unfortunately my apprentice is under age, plus I have my mother with me this year as you know. I best go and see to her, ensure she's not bought the entire store," smirked Severus. When he did go to these conferences he did indeed go out and have a drink with these Master Potion makers. The excuse he had given was very much true, he wasn't about to leave Harry here with these people. He as well had seen a few of the envious looks a few jealous idiots were giving him. In fact he had seen it yesterday before Harry had spoken to anyone, when Harry had taken the stage to tell them about the potion and how he created it the faces of a few showed anger and jealously. Harry had been very uncomfortable about some of the questions that had been asked. Severus had stood up and walked over to his apprentice and stood by his side staring coolly at them. Daring them to start asking questions that had nothing to do with the potion again. One of the questions had basically accused him of finding it somewhere or stealing it from someone.

Conferences lasted three days and were for most parts boring, but if you wanted your potions advertised then needs a must.

"Very well Severus, perhaps tomorrow then!" grinned Master Damon.

"Perhaps," nodded Severus smirking slightly his own version of a grin.

Severus got up, nodding at them all in turn before he went off to find his apprentice. If he hadn't such good eyesight it would have been very difficult indeed, Harry was the smallest, as tall as he was for his age he was nothing on older people. He made his way making sure not to touch people, until finally he was standing in front of Harry.

"Harry…ready to go?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Yes sir!" said Harry looking greatly relieved.

"Then come," said Severus, "Let's go and see to mother before she's bought the entire shop."

Harry snickered nodding in agreement they both went down the stairs to the potions stop that had been temporary set up. Not only normal every day ingredients were on sale, but difficult to find ingredients were on auction. Which included some Basilisk ingredients; it was a good job Harry already knew Dumbledore had given him the Basilisk. He had disapproved of the fact Dumbledore had used Fawkes to get the Basilisk to give it away. It had technically speaking been his, he had defeated it after all not that he had known that at the time. His money worries would have been over if he had known, now though it was impossible to do what he wished with it. Severus hadn't truly thought about it from Harry's point of view until he had told the teenager. A good portion of the money had been put into Harry's private vault since then, and he had also been given some of the basilisk to use as he pleased.

"Ah, Mother, I'm glad to see you haven't bought everything in sight," said Severus smirking slightly. She was sitting talking to someone, with a nice cup of tea in her hand. She had a small bag on the table, it being the only potions she had bought. Ingredients shouldn't be shrunk it wasn't good for them, magic shouldn't be performed around potion ingredients them being magical themselves.

"Severus! Harry! Is the conference done already?" asked Eileen surprised to see them, she looked at her pocket watch curiously and saw three hours had indeed passed. "My goodness! Time has flown!"

"Indeed it is done everyone's going for drinks." said Severus in his way of explanation. "Harry do you want to have a look around yourself?"

"I didn't bring money with me…" said Harry he had been unaware that he could buy ingredients or do anything while at the conference. Next time he was bringing money with him, they had seen quite a few places in America and he loved it. It wasn't just a conference; Severus had taken him to hunt for ingredients. He had insisted that there was no point in paying for ingredients you could get yourself. They had eaten out every night, eating food he had never tasted before, Muggle food! He had loved the hamberger or was it hamburger either way it had been delicious. The ice cream was very different; he had gotten a crunchie or crunchy McFlurry. It was nice just not the same as Fortescue's not that he had been allowed a lot of it. He had never been allowed out with his family often, so he had been about nine or ten before he had tasted one.

"It's of no consequence pick what you like, we will leave in approximately an hour" said Severus smoothly waving his wand flippantly. Harry had his own potions kit, and Severus had encouraged him to expand it more than just the normal ingredients one has in their kit. You never knew when it came in handy, especially during experiments.

"Thanks Severus!" grinned Harry already scampering off browsing the books and ingredients that lined the tables.

"I'm going to have a look around, I shall leave you to it, we will go have something to eat then get back to the hotel." said Severus smoothly.

Eileen smiled and nodded; not at all shocked at her son's demands he had been like that for many years. She was the mother not the child, but she wasn't about to argue her feet were sore with all the walking she had done. They had been broken too many times to ever be comfortable walking long. Tobias knowing she could use magic to fix herself had made him all the more vicious and leaving her in a pool of blood. She had lost count after the first three times he had broken her legs in various places. Unfortunately magic wasn't a miracle worker, despite the fact they were healed they had been re-healed many times and they were just weak no matter what she did.

* * *

**The Hotel - America - After The Conference**

"I think I'll have to buy a bigger pouch!" commented Harry from where he sat on the floor added his new ingredients to their jars. Once in the jars they went into the pouches, the pouches were magically enhanced to fit big jars into them. With little magic as possible so not to contaminate the ingredients.

They had just been to a restaurant to have a very fancy dinner, dressed in Muggle clothes. It was odd for Harry who had never truly been in the Muggle world, but to Severus and Eileen it was something they were used to. Odd but fun, Harry loved it, he loved everything about the trip. Harry had a steak, rare, baby potatoes, and peas with a crème caramel and an ice cream Ben and Jerry's it had been called.

"Then we shall get one while we are here, I think you are better of with a dragon hide one," said Severus smoothly from where he sat potion journal in hand. He had given Harry his book and he had exclaimed excitedly over it. It looked so professional, his potion now written in the book different from his writing on his personal potion journal.

Eileen was sitting on the couch near the fire just positively beaming over her son and the boy she loved like one. She had been the first one to buy Harry's potion, just like she had been the first to buy Severus' via owl post. She could have got it for free but she wanted to buy it - be the first one to do so at that.

"The magical shopping area here is three times the size of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade together." said Eileen; she had been there just yesterday for a few hours, mostly sitting down enjoying a cuppa with Elizabeth the same woman she had sat with today. She was a Potions Mistress; her son was following in her footsteps, apprenticed to Master Soren. She attended every potions conference she could, with her getting old herself it was hard to do so she had found a friend in Eileen.

"Really? Wow I can only imagine!" gasped Harry wide eyed.

Eileen just smiled kindly in turn.

* * *

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry - McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Lily****, James and Nick Potter, **

When Albus Dumbledore opened his newspaper across the water the headline surprised him. Not just him but everyone, the Potters' though looked at the paper as if it had a foul smell to it. They weren't happy with Harry right now, especially with all the press surrounding him. He was killing Nick's limelight and his chances to shine; it was after all Nick that was better at everything. Everyone knew that the Potter's didn't understand why they were so fascinated by their unimportant child.

**Harry Peverell - Youngest ever recorded Potions creator **

"Excuse me Albus…who is Harry Peverell?" asked Slughorn he hadn't been reading the newspapers.

"Haven't you been reading the Prophet?" chimed in Sprout quickly before anyone else could.

"No, I do not read Wizarding papers I haven't done for weeks," said Slughorn confusion evident in his voice. Since Voldemort had come back to be exact.

"The Potter's didn't educate their son, Nick Potter's twin - his name was Harry Potter. He got himself emancipated and became the Peverell heir the head of the Potter family." said Spout looking very disgusted and openly showing it despite the fact that the Potter's were sitting in front of her.

"Didn't educate?" spluttered Slughorn.

"No, they neglected him also ever since the night You-Know-Who was destroyed." said Sprout with no small amount of disgust.

"Neglect?" said Slughorn spluttering even worse - in fact he looked ready to suffer from apoplexy.

"Indeed," said Poppy her face closed off.

"I'd say Harry's doing very well for himself, he has incapacitated three and kill one Death Eaters." said Flitwick proudly.

Slughorn's eyes were almost popping out of his head "How on earth did that happen?"

"He was kidnapped; Nick left his brother in Voldemort's clutches and got a Portkey back here. He was three feet from him, three feet it wouldn't have taken him a few seconds to grab him and get them both to safety." said Flitwick disdainfully.

"Now, now he's only fourteen years old and he was very scared!" said Dumbledore soothingly trying to get it into his teachers to behave.

"His own brother saved his life! Both their lives and that's how he repays him?" argued Sprout the head of Huffelpuff house - loyalty meant everything to the short plump woman.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" yelled Nick furiously. He did feel slightly guilty that he had left him, but only because he had managed to get away and ruin his reputation. He had gone to Diagon Alley on Sunday afternoon and it couldn't have gone worse. People were staring at him as if he was a Slytherin, as if he had done something horrid. Nobody was asking for his autograph and nobody was giving him anything for free or with discounts because he was famous Nick Potter. Nobody wanted his picture anymore and he did not like it at all. Nobody had cared about Harry before; he just couldn't understand why everyone did now.

"Excuse me? Twenty points from Gryffindor the second Hogwarts starts back up!" gasped Professor Flitwick angrily.

"Come, Nick we know when we aren't wanted," sniffed Lily quickly gathering her husband and son together. Nick stomped off away from both his parents, tears making their way down his face, life was becoming unbarable. He wasnt used to people being horrid with him, he just wished life could go back to the way it was. It was impossible though, there was nothing he could do now.

"I'll say! What's been going on." said Slughorn utterly baffled, wishing now he had been reading the newspapers.

"A lot happened since Harry managed to get out of You-Know-Who's clutches," said admitted Minerva.

"How did he manage that?" gaped Slughorn.

"He apparated," sighed Dumbledore eventually seeing everyone looking at him.

"At fourteen? Where was he?" asked Slughorn impressed.

"Malfoy Manor," said Flitwick.

"A warded manor? At fourteen? He's very powerful indeed…and he's created his own potion? Well he's going places for sure!" said Slughorn very proud indeed.

"He killed Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his…well family a basting curse to the chest." said Minerva proud as well.

"The other three?" asked Slughorn.

"He went straight to the Ministry and reported them; Macnair was sentenced to the Dementors kiss. Avery and Malfoy were sentenced to Azkaban, both receiving more than one life sentence." said Minerva.

"He also destroyed Voldemort's snake, Nagini." said Dumbledore eventually putting his own piece of information in. he was impressed too; he just hated the fact that it was Harry and not Nick once more. Nick was supposed to be the Boy who Lived, the Hero instead it seemed Harry was playing the hero.

"That's nothing, he destroyed a Basilisk," scoffed Poppy, she was one of the first people to hear.

"Basilisk?" stuttered Slughorn feeling faint.

"Oh yes, at the age of twelve," said Poppy smiling proudly that the child had managed to actually defeat it.

"Oh, I need a drink," exclaimed Slughorn. "I shall look forward to teaching him!"

"You won't be he's apprenticed to Severus Snape," smiled Filius knowing without a doubt the boy would flourish under the wings of Severus Snape. Not that he wasn't doing well before then he had done very well for himself before becoming an apprentice. The youngest apprentice, the youngest potions creator, the youngest boy to actually survive a duel with Lord Voldemort (Nick wasn't included it wasn't a duel). Going places indeed.

"Well I cannot blame him…" sighed Slughorn sighing in disappointment.

"He will be at Hogwarts, he's taking a few classes just not Defence and Potions, no doubt he's learning those from Severus." explained Minerva. She had been approached by Dumbledore to split her fifth year transfiguration class for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's into hours. Making the Monday the actual transfiguring work and the Friday the reading day. She had of course agreed someone was learning something they loved and wanted to learn his normal education to and he had her respect. Tam-o'-shanter* off to him.

"Normal education? During an apprenticeship? Is Severus trying to kill him?" asked Slughorn looking faint.

"I believe it was Mr. Peverell's choice," said Dumbledore in defence of the man he loved like a son.

"I see, well I only wish most children took their education as serious as him, good on him!" said Slughorn happily.

"Indeed," smiled Dumbledore.

"I do not believe Lily could do such a thing…she used to be such a sweet girl! Sure she had a temper on her that could knock you back but…" said Slughorn loss for words.

"Oh I know believe me I couldn't believe it when I read the papers but he couldn't have lied with Severus and got away with It." said Minerva knowing good and well Severus could sense liars and so could Dumbledore come to that. Plus James' reaction had basically told her everything she wanted to know.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place - Remus and Sirius **

"Look Remus," sighed Sirius handing over the paper a tortured proud look in his eyes. He had been thinking about Harry constantly, reading his letter and wondering what he should do. Wondering if it was best to back off like Harry asked or try and get to know him, break him down or risk alienating him further.

Remus had decided only to go to Hogwarts when he would be teaching Nick, he would be working along beside Albus in teaching Nick Defence. The first thing Remus was going to teach him was the Patronus charm, the Dementors would soon join Voldemort, and they always did in the end. It was best if they knew the Patronus charm, he could only hope whoever the new defence teacher was the same. He didn't want to see the Potter's anymore than he needed to, he could only hope Nick could understand.

Taking the newspaper a sad smile worked its way onto his face, Harry had created a potion. It seemed the apprenticeship had been a good thing after all, and then again he shouldn't have doubted Snape. Severus Snape hated potions students who didn't know what they were doing. To take on Harry he must be very good indeed, especially since it was a Potter…well Peverell now really.

"Well done Harry," sighed Remus sadly putting the paper down.

"He really doesn't care about us." said Sirius out of the blue.

"Why should he? We didn't care about him." said Remus it was hard for him to say, even harder for him to admit but it was nevertheless true.

"Don't Remus," grimaced Sirius his blue eyes were tired and suddenly agony filled.

"Sirius…you have to do what he asks," sighed Remus sadly, he knew his friend had been moping about trying to decide what to do he wasn't stupid. He had known Sirius for too long to not know what was wrong.

"I can't…he's my godson…" choked Sirius.

"Yes, he's always been your godson, Harry's right you wouldn't care if you don't know." sighed Remus his heart twisting with every word he said - mostly because they were true.

"I know," rasped Sirius dryly.

"Just write him a letter tell him you will keep your distance, but ask if you can at least keep in touch…ask him if you can at least know he's alright every month…it might turn into more." said Remus softly.

"I guess," said Sirius reluctantly, but he knew deep down it was the best option for him.

"Perhaps give it to him on his birthday with a present, let him know you haven't forgotten this one at least. Be honest with him you never know it might just work in your favour." said Remus he was desperate to just pull Harry into a hug and never let him go. However, he knew it wouldn't go well; Harry had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with them. If there was even a chance that Sirius could keep in touch Remus had to help him.

"I suppose so," sighed Sirius, "Will I get Nick something?"

"It's not him you are mad at!" snapped Remus sternly.

"Oh ho I am, he thinks how his father and mother treated his twin is perfectly normal!" snapped Sirius angrily.

Remus stopped stunned his mouth open in mid way seemingly shocked by what had just come out of his best friend's mouth.

"What?" asked Remus shaking his head as if to re-arrange the words and make them make sense.

"That's right Remus…he boasted about it…I think he took Harry's presents" said Sirius.

"What…now you aren't going to tell Harry lies!" snapped Remus.

"No listen, Harry's letter said three or four years old…it's not true I gave him presents until he was seven years old at least. I remember going to get two seven year old cards from the shop and two presents. I remember I stopped when I didn't hear back from Harry for years. He never wrote to me…not even to say thank you for the presents and I just…forget him over time." explained Sirius.

"They wouldn't," rasped Remus his entire world collapsing alarmingly.

Sirius just stared at his friend in misery.

* * *

* - Tam-o'-shanter - a hat (Scottish)

Will Sirius and Remus ever speak to the Potter's? Will it be Lily and James responsible for Harry's presents going to Nick? or will Nick have taken them and James and Lily not caring? Will Sirius and remus give Harry space?

WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HIM SPEAKING TO THEM IN FUTURE YES OR NO?

Will Severus and Harry Be together before it comes out that Harry's the boy who lived?

Will Luna be told before? will she know? WANT HER AS A SEER? YES OR NO?

Will the Potter's have to ask for money? or will James be able to take money out of the vaults? DO YOU WANT THEM MORE HUMILLIATED?

How will the world find out Harry is the boy who lived? how would you like it to come out? C'mon tell me what you want and think! :)

R&R PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 23

**Invisible **

**Chapter 23 **

**Potter Humiliation and Patronus'**

* * *

Albus and Remus were standing in the defence classroom waiting on Nick Potter appearing. Neither spoke, it seemed there was nothing to be said which was strange really. Remus was actually a pretty good man, despite the fact he was a werewolf and always took the time to speak to others. Remus looked at the clock once more wondering where on earth Nick was. He was ten minutes late, he was just about to ask Albus when he heard soft patters of footsteps. His hearing was brilliant, especially just before and after the full moon just like his counterparts (moony).

"Hi Uncle Remus!" grinned Nick looking extremely pleased to see him.

"Hello Nick, why are you late?" asked Remus his amber eyes regarding Nick solemnly.

"It's only a few minutes," protested Nick taken aback. He had been late before last summer and Remus hadn't minded then what was wrong with everyone.

"Ten minutes actually, but never mind let's get this lesson on with I have paperwork to get on with." said Dumbledore. He had, had a long conversation with Cornelius Fudge; having to make sure the silly man knew that he had no intentions of running as Minister. Fudge seemed terrified that he wanted to take over, after swearing the oath he didn't intent to take over minister while he (Fudge) was Minister he was finally able to speak to him. Now as they speak a few Wizards with Hagrid as a guide were tracking down the Giants to see if they would join the war.

After the summer holidays Remus was going to hunt for werewolf's and convince them to join their cause. Unfortunately he believed it was for nothing, they hadn't joined the last time and with Umbridge's law he doubted they'd side with them now even more. He was going to try and get the law abolished before Remus approached them hence the paperwork he had in his office. It was too bad Fudge was actually fond of the toad woman, who was currently his undersecretary. He wasn't sure why she hated werewolf's so much but he had a feeling she had, had a bad encounter with them.

For now they had a boy to train for the up coming war and that was the first thing they had to get done.

"Nick do you know the Patronus Charm?" asked Remus sitting down gesturing for the boy to do the same. If he was doing this he might as well get comfortable, his body ached something fierce for some reason.

"Yeah," said Nick.

"Do you know the incantation?" asked Albus joining in the conversation.

"Yes, Expecto Patronum." said Nick.

"Do you know what you need to do to make the spell work?" asked Remus once he was sure Albus wasn't about to speak again.

"Happy memories," sighed Nick looking bored.

"Then give it a try point your wand straight ahead and say the spell," said Remus standing up when Nick did. The tables and Chairs were all against the side, leaving the entire room basically empty. There was more than enough room to move around right now, both amber eyes and blue twinkling eyes watched in anticipation to see if Nick would manage the spell. He was Voldemort's equal or so they believed, he must be able to do the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Nick pointing his wand forward, mist erupted from his wand.

"Good result for a first try, tell me Nick what were you thinking off?" asked Dumbledore.

"Getting the new broomstick that's on the market," said Nick grinning wickedly.

"No Nicolas, that isn't how it's supposed to work, think of the happiest memory you have and let it consume you. Do not make memories up they need to be real and they need to have very positive emotions." Albus lectured.

"Alright," said Nick his bottom lip jutting out feeling very petulant.

"Again," said Remus nodding encouragingly.

"Expecto Patronum!" chanted Nick his wand out in front of him.

Again the same amount of mist came out.

"Again," said Albus they couldn't perform the spell for him he had to do it on his own. That spell was very handy especially now, the Dementors almost joined Voldemort's side the last time. It was only a matter of time before he approached them again, so it was one of the most important spells he had to learn right now.

"Expecto Patronum!" cried Nick desperately.

Less smoke appeared.

"I don't know what's wrong!" he whined pitifully.

"Try a different memory Nicolas," soothed Dumbledore kindly.

"The one you are using wasn't strong enough," Remus chimed in.

Nick nodded grimly closing his eyes he tried to think of a genuinely very happy memory. Obviously the ones where he got lots of presents weren't good enough, but they were to him deep in thought he couldn't say he genuinely had a very happy memory not the way the Patronus required it. That was just silly, he thought to himself any happy memory must be good enough. Perhaps one without his brother last summer maybe? Before everything had gone wrong spending his summer with his family. The outing to the beach everyone together without his stupid brother. Thinking on that memory with all his might he raised his wand once more and yelled the spell again.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Again smoke billowed out not even a distinctive shape forming.

The same words continued to fill the classroom for what seemed like forever.

"This is going nowhere," sighed Albus, they had been at it for three hours now. Nick was getting exhausted, smoke wasn't even coming out of the wand anymore, and the boy looked ready to collapse. It was a hard spell to master, Albus knew he was being hard on the boy but needs a must.

"No, it's not perhaps next time," sighed Remus running his hand through his messy sandy hair.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and James entered along with Lily. Remus refused to even look at them; he suddenly found the back of the classroom rather fascinating. All he could hear was the words Sirius uttered just last night that he had sent Harry presents until he was seven years old at least. Nick couldn't have been bad at that age, James and Lily must have given them both to Nick. He felt very disgusted with them and he was afraid if he looked at them he would loose the little self control he had left.

"Are you finished? We are taking Nick to get his school things." enquired James.

"What? Do I have to?" asked Nick looking extremely put out. He did not want to have to go to Diagon Alley or even Hogsmeade. Not with how people were being with him, it hurt to see so many people being nasty to him. Glaring at him and treating him like a leper after everything he had done for them. He was the one who had saved them from Voldemort nearly at the price of his own life. It was by his doing they had been freed from the evil that was Lord Voldemort. Yet because of one mistake everything was going to hell and Nick didn't know how to deal with it.

"We are going to get you your new broom," said James hoping that would cheer his son up.

"Really?" asked Nick instantly perking up.

"Yes, perhaps that will ensure you will beat Malfoy and win Gryffindor the House cup." grinned James happily. He couldn't help but admit he was disappointed his son hadn't won his team the house cup. He had when he was in Hogwarts, the cup still remained in Hogwarts in one of the many cabinets he was sure.

"So let's get going!" said Lily adamantly.

"Let's go then!" grinned Nick eager now to go and receive the newest broom on the market.

"We shall see you late Albus," said Lily.

"Remus do you want to come?" asked James hesitantly.

"No thank you," said Remus his voice was different from how he had been speaking earlier. He sounded angry, he growled out the words as if they pained him. James sighed in defeat; nodding his head warily he left the room followed by his wife and son.

"You should not be too hard on them, we all made the same mistake." said Dumbledore looking at Remus reproachfully.

"We weren't there, what we did wasn't half as bad as what they did. It wasn't bad enough they forgot their son, denied him an education they also gave Nick Harry's presents. Now Nick is under the impression how they treated Harry was normal." said Remus grinding his teeth in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to hunt Harry down and get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Much like Sirius, but he knew it wouldn't do any good he was the level headed one he knew what he would do if the situation was reversed.

"Now that cannot be true," protested Albus his eyes wider than normal and his customary twinkle was missing.

"I'm afraid it is, goodbye Albus," said Remus swiftly leaving the defence classroom leaving one very stunned old wizard staring at the door as if he hadn't seen it before.

* * *

"Now leave it to cool and let's get on with defence," said Severus smoothly.

"Alright," said Harry putting the fire under his cauldron out and levitating it over to the stands to cool.

"The next spell I want you to learn is an important one, soon the Dark Lord will be gathering the dark forces to join him. The first no doubt to join will be the Dementors, they are the easiest swayed beasts. The promise of fresh innocent souls to eat upon has them easily controllable. So I want you to learn the Patronus Charm have you heard of it?" asked Severus not expecting Harry to have as it was a passed Hogwarts spell.

"I've heard of it, vaguely…it's a charm that drives away Dementors taking the form of something close to you. The spell is Expecto Patronum isn't it?" asked Harry thoughtfully. Trying to remember everything he had read upon the charm, he could swear it was in one of the books he had copied from the Potter library. The thing was he hadn't read them in years, too fascinated by newer books he had. He promised himself to go back and re-read everything he had when he could.

"Exactly, now this spell isn't something that was taught at Hogwarts it's far to advanced. You need strong emotion and memories to perform this spell, happy memories strong enough to fight the affects of Dementors. Now do not be disappointed should nothing happen at first it takes time to perfect this spell." said Severus in warning.

"I understand," nodded Harry hesitantly. He didn't want to let Severus down by failing this spell. So far every spell he had learned he had managed to get before they stopped practising which was one or two hours. From what Severus was saying he wasn't going to be able to perfect the spell.

"Think of the happiest memory you have, remember it, live it, feel the emotions again then cast the spell - Expecto Patronum." explained Severus watching Harry. He was undeniably proud of the young man there was no denying that. Harry had worked hard for him, and it was for him he could tell he had been reading people for a long time.

"Okay," said Harry breathing deeply, thinking of the happiest memory he had. Closing his eyes he thought about the day Eileen let him live with her. The knowledge he didn't have to go back to the Potters at all that summer. Making his own money and having someone that seemed to care about him for once. Remembering it, reliving it and remembering the rush of emotions he had felt he raised his wand eyes still closed he yelled the words "Expecto Patronum!"

Mist shot from the wand almost taking shape before the mist spread in a circular motion. It took the face of an animal of some kind, could be a tiger, panther or some other creature such as that.

"Very well done Harry, that was magnificent for a first try," said Severus proudly his onyx eyes almost glittering in anticipation and admiration. Here stood a fourteen year old nearly fifteen with promise he had never seen before in his life. Even he hadn't gotten any more than a soft wisp of mist on his first try. Nobody could say that Severus Snape wasn't powerful, because he was very much so. Voldemort wouldn't have wasted his time on anyone that wasn't powerful, even if he was good at potions - potions only did so much. It was fighters he wanted, powerful wizards at his call to fight for him and his cause. Severus had been more powerful than most seventh years when he started at Hogwarts, also knew more spells than most Seventh years could dream about. He had taught some of that to Lily Evans before she had turned into a fame and money seeking woman he saw today. It wasn't surprising that her son was powerful, it helped he had been marked as Voldemort's equal. He was Voldemort's equal no denying that; he knew the teenager could speak Parseltongue. It made him wonder just how blinded Albus was, by Nick's supposed 'boy who lived' title. Surely Albus could see that Harry being able to speak Parseltongue and the fact Nick couldn't was a dead give away to the contents of the prophecy. Unless…Fawkes hadn't told Dumbledore which seemed unlikely but if Fawkes came to Harry's aid that meant Fawkes was as loyal to Harry as he was to Dumbledore. So perhaps Fawkes did indeed keep Harry's secret and only told Dumbledore what he needed. No it was impossible, he had to know you needed to speak the snake tongue to get into the chamber Dumbledore had to know that at least…or at least suspect it.

"Thank you!" grinned Harry happily. He had been scared nothing would come out and that he would disappoint Severus. He had never done the spell before he hadn't been sure what to expect. However, the spell was easy enough to cast, he hoped he could actually see what it would take soon.

"Give it another go," said Severus smoothly, casting a tempus spell he realized they only had half an hour left before the potion could be poured into vials. They couldn't leave it too late or the potion would turn hard and essentially ruin it.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Harry confidently. Thinking on the same memory this time his eyes was open so he could try and make out the shape his Patronus was taking. Unfortunately he couldn't make it out any better than the last time, he wasn't disheartened though because Severus said most seventh years couldn't do it so he was proud of himself.

"Do not be dejected it can take a while for a fully fledged Patronus to form. The fact you can make a shape appear is promising indeed. Not many children or adults can produce a fully fledged Patronus just remember that." said Severus smoothly.

"Really?" replied Harry his green eyes wide and full of wonder.

"Really" smirked Severus sardonically.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry wickedly.

"Indeed," was all Severus said in reply.

"Are we going to bottle the potion now?" asked Harry curiously.

"Indeed we must, let us go." said Severus shaking himself off his thoughts and together they walked back into Prince Manor. They had their defence lessons out in the garden, too many precious artefacts to be broken inside. Plus they spent a lot of time down in the dungeons and it was nice yes even for Severus Snape to get outside into the sunshine for a few hours.

* * *

"Can we get the broom first? Dad please!" pleaded Nicolas Potter as he walked with his mother, father and sister. They walked from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade then floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron and they were now in Diagon Alley walking passed shops.

"Oh alright," sighed James in fake dismay.

"YES!" whooped Nick grinning widely, things were finally looking back up for him. He couldn't care about anyone else; he was going to have the newest broom available when he went back to Hogwarts. So he didn't notice the scorn filled looks he received as he went by. He had no idea that with or without the best broom on the market - he wasn't going to be on the Quidditch team this year the Gryffindor's had finally come to their senses.

"Mum can I get a new book? The new fashion book that's just come out please?" asked Roxy.

"Of course you can," said Lily smiling widely she loved her daughter and was so glad she had her. She was also glad her daughter was like her; Roxy loved her books and loved to learn. It was too bad Lily hadn't taken one look at her other son and saw what the world did. Because Harry was actually more like her than any of the other children were. Harry was studious and had a thirst for knowledge that even surpassed Lily at any time in her life.

"Yes!" cried Roxy beaming brightly up at her mother. It was hard to believe that Roxy was only eleven years old, but to James and Lily they couldn't believe their little girl was joining Hogwarts this year.

James smiled indulgently at his little girl wondering where all the years had gone not even sparing a thought for his other son.

That would change quickly.

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies which was as usual crowded, even more so than usual because of the release of a new broom. Many were crowding around it gasping and awing at the beautiful broom. Exclaiming loudly and reading the written words below the broom.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked Horvath, who was currently cleaning a broomstick with the best polish he had to offer in his shop. There was a tag on the broom, it was there for professional cleaning and it wasn't for sale.

"I'd like to buy one of the new brooms," said James smiling brightly his hand resting on his sons.

"The new one? I'm afraid they have sold out Mr. Potter" said Horvath.

"There's one still on display, surely you can wrap that for us?" asked James taken aback he had always gotten on well with the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies even as a small child. His father had brought him in for many of the newest broomsticks available.

"I like to keep that up so people can look…" said Horvath looking conflicted.

"But I want it!" demanded Nick angrily "Dad please!"

"I will pay ten more galleons for it." suggested James hoping the man would give in he didn't want to disappoint his son.

The prospect of ten more galleons hit home, he agreed walking over to the display cabinet he took it out. Wrapped it up and asked for the new total for the broomstick feeling quite happy with himself.

James handed over the key; the beauty of the keys was they could deposit the amount straight into the cash register. However something was horribly wrong, Horvath said the spell twice to transfer the money - nothing happened he seemed confused.

"I am sorry…you have insufficient funds in that account," said Horvath handing it over waiting expectantly for another key.

James just stood there stunned, Lily stared at James wondering what was wrong, Nick and Roxy just frowned not understanding what was going on. "But that's the main Potter vault!" cried James alarmed.

"I see, give it here," sighed Horvath inserting the key once more, he tried three times before he gave in. there was something wrong, there had to be insufficient funds in the account there was nothing wrong with his cash register thank you very much. He had just used it not ten minutes ago when someone paid for the full Quidditch gear.

"This cannot be happening," said James white faced eyes wide and full of worry.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lily her face bright red in humiliation especially for the way the shop keeper was looking at them.

"There's no money." stated James taking the key back and walking from the shop not even registering his son's whining.

"That's impossible!" snapped Lily wide eyed.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said James his face still ashen but his cheeks were flushed red in utter embarrassment.

"Let's get going then," said Lily adamantly utterly furious with the Goblins for she was sure it was their fault, their mistake.

* * *

"I'd like to speak to Griphook please," said James grimly.

"Very well," grunted the teller yelling in his own tongue for Griphook.

Five minutes later Griphook finally made his appearance.

"I demand to know what's wrong with my key! It's not working!" said James quietly but his voice full of anger. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all those Wizards and Witches but damn it he was angry.

"You are not the head of the family it's not your place to ask such questions," said Griphook withholding a feral smirk. It made his day seeing James Potter taken down a peg or rather five pegs but that was beside the point. He never thought he'd say the day where James Potter wasn't a smug bastard. His father hadn't been half as bad as him; at least Harold Nicolas Potter had respect for Goblins. James Potter didn't respect anything, so yes, seeing him so angry was a blessing really. There was one Potter or er, rather Peverell he was fond off - Harry.

"It's my money!" cried James unable to help himself.

"James calm down!" said Lily trying to get James to quieten down this was just so embarrassing.

"Calm down? We have no money Lily!" screeched James.

"People are looking," said Lily her voice curt and demanding.

James looked around and saw she was right, they looked away when he looked at them but they were listening. Damn it everything was screwed up, he listened to his wife speaking.

"So what do we need to do to withdraw money?" asked Lily quietly.

"Ask Lord Peverell for an allowance," grunted Griphook.

"I see, and there's no other way?" she asked.

"Take money out of your son's trust fund if there's anything left," said Griphook. However, he knew just how greedy Nick was, and knew he had more or less spent seven years worth of money in four years.

"It's my money! It was left to me by my father Harold Nicolas Potter!" whined James sounding very much like his petulant son at that moment.

"The best you can do is contact the head of the family," said Griphook loving every minute of this.

"What does it mean dad?" asked Nick angrily.

"Nothing, nothing Nick, we are going back to Hogwarts and going to get this sorted. Let's go we shall have to buy you the broom another day." said Lily soothingly.

"But why?" moaned Nick.

"What about my book?" demanded Roxy crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

Lily just looked pleadingly at James to get them out of this situation quickly. They didn't want any more dignity taken away from them than that was already taken. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before saying "Quiet both of you now; we will discuss this at Hogwarts. Let's go we are holding everyone up," said James quickly and both children groaned but did as they were bid.

* * *

"What do we do James?" whimpered Lily, it was ten o'clock at night, and both their children were sleeping. Lily and James had been fretting for hours unable to say anything as their children had been there. It wasn't a discussion you could have in the presence of their son and daughter.

"I don't know," said James weakly feeling like a failure as a husband and father. He gulped down the fire whiskey like it was juice temporarily making things seem less troubling.

"We are going to have to ask him aren't we?" sighed Lily looking at the fire.

"No," said James adamantly under no circumstances were they asking HIM for anything.

"But Roxy needs books! We need things James! We won't be living at Hogwarts after the summer we need food…clothes!" said Lily wide eyed.

"You forget I'm going back to work after the summer is up, we will have our money then do not panic. Roxy can just have Nick's old things I am not asking HIM for anything Lily." slurred James looking more than a little tipsy.

"That's not fair on Roxy!" snapped Lily.

"If you want to ask HIM for money go ahead," said James.

Lily looked taken aback at the suggestion; she realized quite suddenly she wasn't any more willing to beg their …flesh and blood for money any more than James was. She didn't want to ask the boy she had given birth to for anything, boy she had given birth to she couldn't even bring herself to say son. She couldn't believe how suddenly things had twisted in on itself.

"What about using Nick's vault? To get Roxy's things I mean…we can put it back once you get paid." suggested Lily she didn't want her daughter going to Hogwarts with second hand things. The thought of what the others would say was embarrassing enough, no she didn't want it. Nobody could know just how badly off they were, nobody could know they were penniless.

They didn't realize every pureblood already knew.

Or that everyone was going to know regardless as it was going to be put in tomorrow's edition of the Prophet courtesy of Rita Skeeter.

**The Potter's Penniless! No allowance for them! **

Needless to say the Potter's the four of them never showed face that day.

* * *

What did you think? Is Nick less powerful enough? is Harry powerful enough? i dont want him too powerful just powerful i dont want him one of those characters that gets things immediately...harry's had to work very hard to get where he is right now and i want to show that i want to show Harry working through his apprenticeship with difficulty to get things right and pass with flying colours. so tell me is harry too powerful? another thing do you want Severus Snape to be an animagus? if so what do you want him to be? as Harry's patronus is going to reflect Severus when he finally manages to perfect it...if he's not an animagus i've got another idea up my sleeve for him to connect the dots. what would you like him to be? panther? raven? something that can live unseen in the shadow but is powerful and lethal when it needs to be and extremly protective thats what it needs to be that is what Severus Snape is the animagus reflects the animal (madness hehe) within so its part of severus of who he is so ... what do you want to see him as? will lily and james give in and beg harry for money? R&R please! tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Invisible **

**I know I've not been updating, I am sorry for that but between working overtime, for Christmas and doing everything I needed to do … I've had no time for writing at all. I've been exhausted, but I want to at least get one chapter out to you this week so here goes. **

**Another thing Harry is only fourteen years old going on fifteen - he will NOT be getting with Severus yet it's too soon. I don't do underage Snarry which means Harry will have to be at least sixteen before anything happens between them. Although I think I might have Severus realize he likes him much sooner, but refuses to do anything until then. OKAY? I'm sorry if you have frustrated at having to wait but I refuse to do underage Harry in most of all my stories you will see he is at least sixteen years old or there abouts. **

**Chapter 24 **

**Letters, apologies and contemplation **

* * *

True to his word Sirius Black had written a letter to Harry, promising to leave him alone as long as he wished it. Surprisingly or not so surprisingly (for those that truly knew him) it was the hardest letter he had ever had to write. He was an Auror and he had written his share of hard letters to write. Informing people who had lost loved ones during the war with Voldemort and other examples like that. Sirius had hated writing them out, he hated giving bad news to people. He knew just because he had hated his family, it didn't mean all families hated one another. Remus had given Sirius the comfort and strength needed to write the letter. At the end of the day Sirius could only hope Harry came around one day and forgave him for his idiocy.

Sirius watched with wistful sadness as the black owl carrying the heartfelt letter to Harry. He looked at the framed newspaper clipping of Harry and smiled sadly. Nobody could take the credit for how well Harry was doing, he felt so proud and it made his heart ache. How could he have forgotten about him? His own godson, a boy he had sworn to protect against all odds when Voldemort targeted them. Maybe if he had been around more often he would have seen what James was doing. That hadn't been the case; he had led the investigation into Peter Pettigrew, who ironically enough had been killed by Harry a few months ago.

One less villain they had to worry about, even worse it had come to light that Percy Weasley had, had a pet rat for years. Too many years for the rat to have been normal, it had to have been Pettigrew. Percy had stopped his parents from giving the rat to Ron, who in Percy's option wouldn't have cared for the 'old rat properly' so he had ended up with an owl and a rat. That's where the bastard had been hiding out, and even worse the Weasley's had been a constant in the Potter's house and life for many years. Nick and Ron had been once best friends, not any more according to one of the letters he received from Nick. He was taking everything the fourteen year old said with a pinch of salt now of days, Ron being jealous might have been fabricated now that he knew Nick properly. His godson wasn't as good and light as he had once assumed, he was very jealous, conceded and a brat. He hated saying it but it was true, and the worst was that Nick thought it was alright how they treated Harry.

Just as he was leaving the room he looked back and noticed James' owl was making its way over. Gritting his teeth he ignored it and quickly headed down to the kitchen, Sirius had gotten all kinds of help to get the house into living order. Even allowing Kreacher to keep a few Black trinkets for his services and if he kept his mouth shut. Sirius almost smiled upon remembering the shock on the old house elves face. He had been stunned there was no doubt about it, and the most shocking thing of all - Kreacher had kept his mouth shut! No more back talking for him. Sirius had even managed to remove the portrait of his mother and the place was slowly beginning to take shape. It was far from over but at least all the vile things were gone - Boggarts, Doxys and silver instruments that tried to bite you if you touched it.

"A letter has just come from James, aren't you going to open it?" asked Remus coming into the kitchen a pointed look on his face. Which basically said stop being immature about this and get it over with because you know you will read it in the end.

"Why should I?" asked Sirius a sulky look around him.

"Because it would be the mature thing to do, do not start being like James now." said Remus patiently his amber eyes admonishing Sirius without saying anything.

"Give it here," sniped Sirius grabbing the letter and opening it hastily. It only took him a few seconds before he burst into rancorous laughter. Remus' eyes widened, and he tried and failed to pry the letter from Sirius' grip to see where the bitter laughter had come from.

"Give me it," said Remus not wanting to rip it but wanting to know what it said.

"Now now Remus be an adult about this." chided Sirius watching Remus' cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"What does it say?" asked Remus flicking his wand heating up the coffee pot and making them both a coffee and sitting down. Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to rip the letter from Sirius' hands still.

"He wants money," said Sirius bitterly.

"WHAT?" Remus practically squawked the word out it was the last thing he expected.

"He doesn't want to have to ask Harry," sighed Sirius as he brought the warm mug into his hands heating them up.

"Does Harry realize he's supposed to give them money now being the head of the fortune?" asked Remus speaking out loud more than to Sirius.

"I doubt it, he's only fourteen years old Remus, he's educated himself his entire life he wont realize he has cut them off entirely." said Sirius, having no idea he had hit the nail on the head.

"Jesus this is so screwed up," sighed Remus, five months ago everything had been alright. He had been training Nick, best friends with Sirius, James, Lily and getting to know Roxy more. Alright instead of perfect, he had after all not even thought of Harry, even when he was educating them. He had been too busy getting to know Nick, he had failed Harry too even more than Sirius had because he had seen Harry all his third year and ignored him like his parents had done.

"Tell me about it," said Sirius sadly looking into the coloured water of his coffee feeling utterly disheartened.

"I have to go in half an hour," said Remus looking at the clock ticking away on the kitchen wall.

"Again?" asked Sirius he had assumed Remus was only going to be at Hogwarts a few times a week not every day.

"Albus wants Nick to perfect the Patronus Charm by the end of the week," said Remus as his excuse.

"Do you think he can?" asked Sirius for once speaking of Nick without scorn since he had spoken to the teenager about Harry.

"I don't know, we spent hours trying to get it but nothing appeared no hint of an animal," confided Remus. "We are asking a lot of him I know, but Albus thinks he can do it so I guess he must be able to."

"I wouldn't take anything Albus says to you to heart; I don't think he has the best interest in Nick. Dumbledore saw the Potter's a lot more than we did; he's bound to have realized something was wrong. But as long as he had his hero I doubt he cared very much, Harry didn't deserve this." said Sirius grinding his teeth in frustration. How he wished he could go back in time and change things, raise Harry himself but he knew nobody could tamper with time. It was just too dangerous; there was nothing they could do that could make Sirius go back to when Harry was two years old anyway just in hours.

Remus didn't reply he didn't believe what Sirius was saying, Dumbledore did care about everyone. He mustn't have known or he would have done something for Harry, anything at the end of the day. That's what Remus believed but he as usual didn't want to fight his friend - especially the only friend he had left. He wasn't friends with Lily and James anymore; he couldn't be no after learning what he did. Nick he was half in half on, he loved the boy he had thought Nick was…now he wasn't sure. Nick had left his brother for dead and it wasn't something Remus would do to a friend never mind a sibling.

It was silent as both men drank their coffees before Remus eventually had to leave for Hogwarts. It was time for another round with Nick Potter and the mist part two.

* * *

Harry had just finished writing out his quiz; no doubt Severus would be up in five minutes. It was freaky how it happened; he was always finished for five minutes exactly before Severus came back up from finishing his potions. Once again he would be doing practical defence before lunch then potions. Most people his age would be furious with having to get up so early, even more so having to learn all summer. However, as most could see Harry was no ordinary teenager. Harry realized what was at stake if he didn't learn, didn't get taught all he could.

True he didn't care about his family; he didn't care about most of the wizarding world. Why should he? After all they didn't care about him all they cared about was Nick Potter. Or so he thought, Harry had no idea about the world wide respect he was getting from everyone. Not often could a fourteen year old create a potion, nor did they do good enough to become an apprentice never mind to one such as Severus Snape. Who was also widely known and everyone knew he wouldn't just take an apprentice on - they had realized quite quickly Harry must be really good.

There were few people who Harry trusted, and he could tick them off on a single hand. Luna, Cedric, Viktor, Severus and Eileen. Although there was a limit he would ever trust them, three he'd trust with who he truly was. Two of those already knew anyway, Luna he would have to tell soon.

Just as he pushed his papers to the side and put his quill away an owl came through the open window and onto the table. He recognised the owl, it was Sirius black's, not just from the letter he got days ago but because the owl was very frequent at the Potter's. A sad sigh left his lips, why wouldn't they leave him alone? That's all he had asked for. They had never spoken to him for years why did it matter now? Well he'd be damned if he helped them feel less guilty over what they did.

Opening the letter he quickly began reading it - the quicker the better in his opinion.

_Harry _

_I know you wanted me to leave you alone, and after this letter I will do as you wish. I want you to know I did love you, no matter how unlikely it seems to you. I know I let you down and all I can say is I am so sorry about that. I am not trying to pass the blame when I tell you this; I stopped giving you presents when you were seven years old, not four. I stopped because I never got a thank you card from you, when I got one from both Nick and Roxy. I don't know what happened to them, but I am assuming with everything else that came to light Nick got them instead. _

_If there is even a small hope of reconciliation I will take it, even if it takes years. Will you at least write to me every few weeks to let me know how you are doing? I know I have no right to ask this considering my actions over the years. But I am asking I do want to make up for how much I wronged you over these past seven years. Congrdulations on your apprenticeship, I am so proud of you and I wish you the best. _

_Keep safe _

_Sirius Black _

_Padfoot_

Harry didn't know what the hell to think; on one hand he was the only one writing, attempting to right a wrong. On the other he still felt very angry towards them all, his parents, the world, his godfather his 'Uncle Moony' and most of all Nick. He placed the letter on the table and shooed the owl away and just sat there. He didn't even hear Severus coming, which of course he wouldn't. Severus was like a panther silent, deadly and ready to strike mostly because of his spying duties.

"Everything alright?" asked Severus, seeing his apprentice obviously distracted. He could see the letter on the table, and most of all saw the signature on the bottom. He wasn't a nosy person by far or gossipy he just noticed things it was part of who he was. Assessing a room when he entered keeping his eyes open and aware of everything at all times.

"Just Black again," sighed Harry in half exasperation half anger.

"Ready to try again?" said Severus, Harry had been looking forward to trying his Patronus again. Unbeknown to Severus, Harry had been practicing at night and he knew what his Patronus was. He knew what it was but it had yet to be fully formed yet, he just couldn't seem to get it right.

"Yes!" grinned Harry immediately excited Black obviously pushed to the back of the boy's mind.

Severus just smirked in amusement at how easy it was to please the fourteen year old.

"Then let's go," said Severus smoothly, as they both ventured outside in the sunshine to once again learn the Patronus charm. Severus was as usual dressed in black from head to toe with a long black billowing cloak to add the finish touch. Harry had a pair of black denim jeans and a blue t-shirt on and a long sleeved summer cloak which he promptly removed once they were in position as the heat proved too much. Wand ready he didn't need Severus to tell him anything as he already knew.

Regardless Severus began speaking, seeing the look of concentration on his apprentices face. "Breathe deeply, keep your eyes closed…feel your magic, bring it forth gather it together. Now think of the memory, feel the emotions as if it was happening in front of you. Mingle it with your magic; feel them both now say the words."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry with all his might.

It was a good thing he had his eyes closed, as blinding white light erupted from his wand. Even Severus had to close his eyes against the blinding white light, it was no surprise it could drive a Dementor away. Severus' eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he finally saw what was prancing around his garden.

It was his animagus form.

It was a panther.

His panther.

He didn't know what stunned him more, that Harry had produced it or the fact Harry trusted him - saw him as a guardian (a form of protection). Patronus forms were important it's what the person saw as significant and safe in their lives. Sometimes it even copied the significant others animagus form.

"I did it!" crowed Harry utterly astonished and happy.

"Interesting choice," said Severus smoothly hiding his astonishment.

"Sir?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Your Patronus is the same as my animagus form." stated Severus, the only person who knew beside Severus himself. Not even Albus Dumbledore knew of Severus' accomplishment. Even now he could remember looking up panthers and laughing in incredulity at the description.

_**Panther Animagus **_

_**The panther is a very powerful and ancient animal. It is generally associated with a particular species of leopard or jaguar although the cougar is also referred to as panther. As with most of the large cats, the panther is a symbol of ferocity and valour. It embodies aggressiveness and power, though without the solar significance. In the case of the Black Panther, there is definitely a lunar significance. The panther has over 500 voluntary muscles that they are capable of using at will. This reflects a great deal about an individual who has such animal. It reflects an ability to do a variety of tasks as he or she wills. It is simply a matter of deciding and putting to use those particular "muscles," be they physical, mental, psychic, or spiritual. As a whole panthers are loners (solitary) although they do associate with others, they are most comfortable by themselves or within their own marked territory. They are drawn to those individuals who are likewise often solitary. (This couldn't have described Severus any better; it was as if this page had been written by someone who knew him) **_

_**Panther is secretive, silent, and graceful in her every move. She is solitary by choice, she tells little though listens much. She is careful not to share too much information, only enough to ease curious minds. (This was the part that Severus had found utterly amusing; it was as if his panther animagus was truly meant for him and him alone). **_

_**Of all the panthers, probably the Black Panther has the greatest mysticism associated with it. It is the symbol of the feminine, the dark mother, the dark of the moon. It is the symbol for the life and power of the night. It is a symbol of the feminine energies manifest upon the earth. It is often a symbol of darkness, death, and rebirth from out of it. There still exists in humanity a primitive fear of the dark and of death. **_

_**The Black Panther helps you to understand the dark and death and the inherent powers of them; and thus by acknowledging them, eliminate your fears and learn to use the powers. In China there were five mythic cats, sometimes painted like tigers or leopards. The black reigns in the north with winter as its season of power, and water its most effective element. This is the element of the feminine. This is the totem of greater assertion of feminine in all her aspects: child, virgin, seductress, mother, warrioress, seeress, and the old wise woman.**_

_**When the Black Panther enters your life it awakens the inner passions. This is capable of manifesting in unbridled expressions of baser powers and instincts. It is also capable reflecting an awakening of the kundalini, signaling a time of not just coming into one's own power. More so, the keynote of the Black Panther is reclaiming One's True Power. In mythology and scripture, the panther has been a symbol of the "Argos of a Thousand Eyes," who guarded the heifer IO who was loved by Zeus. After his death, the eyes were transferred to the feathers of the peacock. The panther always brings guardian energy to those to whom it comes.**_

_**The panther often signals a time of rebirth after a period of suffering and death on some level. This implies that an old issue may finally begin to be resolved, or even that old longstanding wounds will finally begin to heal, and with the healing will come a reclaiming of power that was lost at the time of wounding. Also, the Black Panther is very mystical; she finds the most power in darkness. Black Panther understands death and teaches people not to fear it, for out of death comes rebirth.**_

_**To the Native peoples of North and South America, the jaguar especially in the form of the Black Panther, was endowed with great magic and power. The jaguar panther climbs, runs, and swims, even superior to that of the tiger. For the reason that it is capable of functioning so well in so many areas, it became the symbol of mastery over all dimensions. To the Tucano Indians of the Amazon, the roar of the jaguar was the roar of thunder. Thus the Black Panther was the god of darkness and was capable of causing eclipses by swallowing the sun. This reflects the tremendous power inherent within the feminine forces. To those with the panther the power will increasingly be experienced.**_

_**Nietzsche once said, "That which does not kill us makes us stronger." It is this same idea that is awakened in the lives of those who open to the power of the panther. The panther marks a new turn in the heroic path of those to whom it comes. It truly reflects more than just coming into one's own power. Rather it reflects a reclaiming of that which was lost and an intimate connection with the great archetypal force behind it. It gives an ability to go beyond what has been imagined, with opportunity to do so with discipline and control. It is the spirit of imminent rebirth."**_

_**Panther people have a broader vision. Panther medicine gives them a deeper insight, both spiritually and psychically. Their enhanced perspective lets them see things in close detail or from a distance. Panthers enter the world enlightened whereas others have to work to achieve that.**_

"Really? You're a panther?" gasped Harry awe crossing his features.

"Indeed," said Severus nodding his head curtly.

"Would you teach me?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Perhaps next summer, depending on how far along we get, your OWLS will be this year and they are more important than animagus training. However such a talent might come in handy should anything happen. Perhaps we can make the animagus potion and see which animals are available to you. With the promise you will not try and shift alone its very dangerous." said Severus sternly. He meant every word, if he found his apprentice trying Severus would be furious with him and that's putting it lightly.

"Yes sir!" said Harry immediately nodding solemnly.

"Good," said Severus satisfied he trusted his apprentice not to lie to him until he proved it otherwise he would continue to do so.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Sirius three hours later when Remus was finally back in Grimmauld Place once more.

"Terrible, Albus looked ready to burst a vein in his temple," sighed Remus in agitation.

"How come?" asked Sirius his eyes narrowed at the mention of Dumbledore.

"He's expecting too much of Nick, he looked as if he was going to burst into tears," sighed Remus.

"Which he?" asked Sirius dryly.

"Nick, Albus kept pushing and pushing him and Nick looked as if he was going to have a panic attack." sighed Remus.

"No matter what Nick has done he doesn't deserve this, I thought Lily and James were against making him train?" asked Sirius, they certainly had been when Nick and Harry had first been born hence their reason for going into hiding.

"They were, unless you don't realize it's out of their hands Voldemort is back and he will do anything to kill Nick." said Remus sharply.

"I know, it's a shame he doesn't deserve this he deserves what's been happening in the press but this pressure of learning is bound to be hurting him." said Sirius feeling slightly sympathetic towards his godson for the first time since he had spoken to him last week.

"As Albus says it's either this or he dies," sighed Remus feeling a hundred years old. He didn't like seeing Nick trained either, but it was true if they didn't train him to fight he would die. Voldemort was going to be after him just as soon as he was fully recovered from the ritual he used.

* * *

So what did you think? Harry has produced a fully fledged patronus already! haha will severus meet up with dumbledore soon? boast about what his apprentice can do when nick potter couldnt :P are you happy with his animagus form? panther and the spirit description tell me you dont think that sounds exactly like Severus! haha picked the perfect animal :) R&R Please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Invisible **

**Chapter 25 **

**Animagus Potion, Training and Surprises **

* * *

"Albus wants to meet with me, I'm assuming it's about the idea of you going to Hogwarts for those classes." said Severus smoothly, staring at his apprentice. He had heard Harry up last night; he had obviously had a hard night, knowing what he did about his visions. Severus couldn't help but wonder if he should teach Harry Occlumency. No child should be able to see what Voldemort was doing. Although Harry wasn't a child by far anymore, he hadn't been allowed a childhood. He was a grown young man, and sometimes Severus forgot that.

"Oh, Okay," said Harry.

"I shall go while you are doing your quiz, so nothing will need be put on hold," said Severus, every spell Harry learnt was important to his survival. Sure Voldemort didn't know that Harry was the boy who lived, but he was a boy who had killed his snake and most loyal follower. He had no doubt Voldemort felt that way; coward or not Pettigrew had brought the bastard back. If the Auror's had just done their job properly, Pettigrew wouldn't have had this opportunity. They hadn't even identified the body at Azkaban to make sure it was Crouch Junior. Although the man had since been fired, it didn't help their predicament now did it.

"Yes sir," said Harry respectfully.

"I also have a surprise for you," said Severus smirking a little bit knowing Harry was going to like this information.

"What?" asked Harry eagerly his head cocked to the side as he stared at his teacher.

"Eileen has chosen to stay here, I convinced her to make new memories of this place." said Severus. Finding it odd calling his mother by her first name, but he had gotten so used to everyone not knowing about her. That he still had to think before realizing Harry knew and didn't care, wasn't going to hurt them and was quite happy with them at that.

"New memories?" asked Harry his voice sad as he thought about it. Eileen mustn't have had a good childhood here, which was a shame because this place was the most beautiful home he'd ever seen.

"I think you already understand without me explaining further," sighed Severus, he had not had a decent childhood either. Being beaten by his father was hardly ideal, seeing his father battering his mother was even less than ideal.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, feeling yet another connection between Eileen and himself.

"Now let's have breakfast and get down to the lab," said Severus without more ado. As if the house elf was psychic he popped in, laid the plates down and popped away once more.

* * *

"Severus, good to see you, I had thought you weren't going to make it," beamed Dumbledore. As Severus, graceful as ever stepped through the floo, wandlessly making the soot disappear from his clothes. After years of doing it Albus was used to the sight, Remus though was very impressed from where he stood.

"How's Harry?" asked Remus Lupin who was standing at the doorway.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man, distain clear as day on his face. "Why didn't you ask him that during his third year?" he asked sardonically.

Pain appeared on the prematurely aged face, being a werewolf didn't help his looks any. Especially when they got stretched and damaged, each time he turned into a werewolf. "I do not need you reminding me Snape, I know I've done him wrong," the wolf replied eventually.

"Yes, can you imagine how a fourteen year old boy feels completely abandoned by everyone?" snorted Severus in derision.

"No I can't" admitted Remus tiredly, sitting down on the unoccupied seats warily. His mother had abandoned him, but his father had remained steadily at his side. Although he had only found out about his mother as an adult. Remus' father had always told him as a young boy she had been hurt badly and gone to heaven.

"Good," sneered Severus his lip curled in contempt.

"Now, now this isn't why I called you here," said Dumbledore looking sternly at Severus.

"No, you didn't, get on with it I have an apprentice waiting on my return," said Severus.

"You are teaching him defence aren't you?" asked Albus casually but his eyes gave away his probing questions.

"Yes," answered Severus, cautiously wondering what Dumbledore was up to.

"How is he coming along with that?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"He's doing very well, mastering spells I did not think he would do, never mind so quickly," admitted the man a smirk on his face. His eyes gleamed with pride and a sense of accomplishment.

"Such as?" prodded Dumbledore.

"I do not think it's anyone's business what I am teaching my apprentice," said Severus, he was dying to tell them what Harry was capable. Unfortunately he couldn't risk it; if Dumbledore joined the dots Harry would assume it was his fault. Dumbledore after all didn't have contact with any of the others that knew the truth. Plus he was on the defensive side; Dumbledore was being rather nosy now.

"We are just curious, Nick's learning the Patronus charm and making good progress," said Dumbledore.

"What's good progress?" asked Severus in genuine curiosity.

"There's a lot of mist but no distinct shape yet," admitted Remus when Dumbledore no doubt was about to open his mouth and lie.

Severus smirked a wicked chuckle leaving his lips, any woman or gay man in the vicinity would have shuddered. It sounded like what you could imagine to be melted chocolate.

"What?" asked Dumbledore immediately.

"You need to get the boy to focus more," sneered Severus.

"We've tried everything, he just doesn't seem to be able to create anything," sighed Remus sadly.

"He's a spoiled brat, promise him something he wants and he'd do it in a heartbeat," sneered Severus.

"That idea has merit," said Dumbledore his eyes lightening up.

"I was kidding, if you do that he won't learn anything unless you promise him something," grunted Severus slightly dismayed. He could only hope he hadn't helped them spoil the little brat more.

"Severus, I must ask you something, I need you to ask Harry to allow the Potter's an allowance," said Dumbledore looking years older.

"Excuse me?" choked Severus in surprise.

"When Harry took over the vaults, their money was taken from them, they don't have allowances. James asked Sirius for money, he's too proud to ask Harry for anything never mind money." admitted Remus.

Severus laughed, he couldn't help himself, James Potter was truly at an all time low. He had never thought he'd love to see the day where he was penniless, friendless, hated and despised by everyone. Everyone that wasn't Albus Dumbledore of course, unfortunately he cared too much about the so called 'Boy Who Lived' than anything else.

Remus just watched Severus in mute shock, wondering if there was something wrong with Snape. Albus though was despite the talk they were having, very happy to see Severus laugh. It had been a long time, since Albus had heard Severus' laughter and it was a refreshing change from his scathing tone.

"As I've said before, Harry is an emancipated teenager, I'm afraid I have no control over what he chooses to do." said Severus eventually once the laughter died down. There was no denying he was still highly entertained, his onyx eyes, which were usually dull were twinkling brightly. James Potter wasn't getting a penny, Harry probably didn't even realize and Severus wasn't going to say a thing. He hoped though he was there to see the day James Potter gave in and begged Harry for money.

"To be frank Severus, I don't think Harry even knows," said Remus.

"If he did? Would you blame him?" snorted Severus bitterly.

"No," conceded Remus.

"Now if you are finished, Harry is rather anxious to see what Animagus' are open to him," said Severus smoothly.

"You are teaching him how to be an animagus?" asked Dumbledore taken aback.

"Indeed, it might help him get out of sticky situations," said Severus.

"Sticky situations Severus?" asked Dumbledore his eyes narrowing slightly. Suspicion blooming in him, Harry wasn't important Nick was. Why was Snape ensuring Harry knew everything instead of Nick?

"He did imprison two of The Dark Lord's inner circle Death Eaters, killed two more and finished it off with killing the Dark Lord's snake. I'd say he's pretty high up for that alone, capping it off by actually getting away from him and being unfortunately related to the Potters." sneered Severus rolling his eyes in agitation.

"Of course," said Dumbledore nodding in understanding, his suspicion fading completely.

"Has he been having nightmares?" asked Remus sadly.

"He had been tortured for three days, it's to be expected," said Severus, he suspected Harry had been restless last night because of a nightmare. Its' what had prompted Severus to brew the dreamless sleeping potion earlier on. Once that had been done, he instructed Harry on brewing the animagus potion; they were simply waiting on both cooling down.

Remus swallowed thickly very glad that Sirius hadn't agreed to this.

"Albus! Nick's refusing to come out of his room," said Lily coming in bashing the door of the other side, it went swinging back but she managed to avoid it.

Albus looked stunned at the manner of which she had just entered his office; he had never been disrespected so much before in his life. Everyone knocked, unless he knew they were coming at a specific time. Not even when he had merely been a transfiguration teacher, had anyone acted so…ill mannered before. He had nothing to say to her as he just stared at her, surprise written across his features.

Lily didn't seem to realize what she had done, when the three males continued to stare at her. Albus and Remus were staring surprised and horrified, Severus had the same unpleasant look on his face as always, or he had when she was near him anyway. She wondered silently why they weren't speaking, sure she had came in a little harsher than intended. There was no reason for them to be gaping at her in surprise and horror; they acted as if Voldemort had come in.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily looking behind her, she then realized every single one of the portraits were quiet too.

"Thank god Harry has good manners which of course she cannot take credit for, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted long as an apprentice," said Severus smoothly utterly shocked by Lily's actions. If her mother was still alive she would have gone crazy at Lily for that. He hated disrespect and ill mannered children, its something he couldn't and wouldn't stand for. However, Harry was deeply respectful; he always knocked even before entering the library. The only time he didn't knock was when the door was open, he was always polite spoken, respectful and never argued unless he felt, passionate about something.

"Hm, he's useless at everything, Nick learned to do everything first, it took Harry months to follow. He crawled, walked, talked, teethed, did his first piece of accidental magic first," said Lily triumphantly.

"Everyone's magic is different Lily; some people are explosive with their magic. Others use their magic to do what need's done." said Severus his lip curling in disgust.

"I think I'd know I did have three children," said Lily patronisingly.

"You may have brought him into the world but he doesn't care about you, you cannot hurt him anymore Lily," said Severus shaking his head, his best friend had changed so much.

"Hurt him? He disappointed us," snapped Lily disgusted.

"Did he now? Why what did he do?" asked Severus incredulously.

"Nothing, that's just exactly it, he did nothing!" said Lily.

"I think you'll find Harry defeated a sixty foot basilisk, destroyed the Dark Lord, and let me see…saved your precious son from being killed. Only for that said son to repay the favour by leaving him for dead!" snarled Severus standing up facing Lily a look of bitter disgust so deeply on his face that Lily actually flinched. "Also created a potion, the youngest Potions creator in the world."

"That was just chance, happenstance," said Lily scowling darkly she hated anyone being better than her precious son.

"I have better things to do than argue with you, and by the way I know of one thing Harry has done before your precious son," smirked Severus as he headed for the fireplace and grabbed a bundle of the floo powder.

"And that's that?" she asked sarcastically.

Remus stared at the floor, if it hadn't been so odd he would have laughed. They were like divorced husband and wife who each got a child, arguing who was better. Who had gotten the best child. He had to admire Snape for that though, Harry wasn't his son but was defending him. Defending him against his own parents, mother, who seemed to hate him for no good reason. He swallowed harshly, this had been his best friend for years, and Lily had been so good to him. She hadn't changed when she realized what he was, yet she had now…and he seriously didn't like this new her.

"He can produce a fully fledged Patronus, and he managed to succeed in two weeks." said Severus before he threw the floo powder in and he was gone.

Remus' jaw was on the floor, he cringed slightly when Lily screamed like a petulant child. One that obviously hadn't been given what she wanted, or been told what she wanted to hear. He was despite Lily's scream undeniably proud of Harry; his heart ached for the student Harry must be. It's all he had ever wanted, a good student, someone that wanted to learn. Its obvious Nick wasn't it, but Harry…Harry seemed to be, he couldn't really remember Harry in his classes. It was as if the boy had put notice me not spells around him, and he had just went on his way talking to Nick.

"Calm down Lily, now what is the problem?" bit out Dumbledore furiously, he couldn't believe Harry was able to do it. Nick was the hero, Lily had seen it, and so why the hell was Harry always seemingly more powerful. He didn't like it one bit, it infuriated him; Nick was definitely not getting out of the classroom until he perfected it.

"Nick won't come out of his room," sighed Lily "He's locked the door."

"Why won't he come out?" asked Dumbledore shaking his head in agitation, Remus was just looking incredulously at Lily. She was coming screaming to Dumbledore, interrupting a meeting, which by the way could have been by far more important. Now she was calmly telling him what was wrong, expecting Dumbledore to do something about it. Remus, who wasn't needed anymore, quietly headed for the door. He had already had enough of Lily today to last him a life time. So without more ado he shuffled out and quickly left, not wanting to be stopped by either Dumbledore or Lily.

"He says nobody likes him anymore, that he isn't going to going to come to Hogwarts this year. That he wants to stay at home, he doesn't want to train anymore either, he's exhausted." said Lily exasperated.

"You are his mother Lily, you have to get control of him!" said Dumbledore a lot more forceful than he meant to. However, just one summer he was beginning to see why Harry had fled. He wasn't jealous of everything Harry could do, he was proud of the teenager in his own way. If his twin wasn't the boy who lived, and destined to defeat the greatest evil the wizarding world had ever known. He would have taken him under his own wing, and taught him everything he would need. Regardless, if and butting wasn't going to get him anywhere, he was irritated and Lily was getting a little dose of reality because of it.

"What?" asked Lily taken aback.

"You have magic just like I do, open the door and make him come out!" said Dumbledore his patience completely evaporating.

Lily sensed Albus was in a bad mood, judging by the magic she could feel pulsing off him in waves. She shuddered slightly, he was very powerful and it was scary seeing him like this. Was that what her son was going to be like in ten years? This powerful, his scary? But loved by everyone around him? She was so sure they would get over Harry, Nick was the real hero. She was a mother; she had known which one of her children had almost been murdered. Plus Voldemort had been at the foot of Nick's side of the crib really, so it wasn't a hard guess at all.

"Alright, thank you Albus, I'll leave you alone now," said Lily gulping quietly. She quickly fled down the gargoyle and made her way to her and her family's quarters.

* * *

Severus wished he could memorize their faces forever, in fact he could hear screaming as he was spat out of the floo. As usual, he smoothly dismounted and wandlessly, removed the soot from his clothes. Harry was sitting reading as per usual, his quiz lying beside him, unfilled out. Severus nodded his approval; at least he wasn't even attempting to cheat.

"What happened? Is he going to let me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Ah, that, I'm afraid I got rather sidetracked, I shall floo him later…now how about that potion? It should be cool enough now. How about we miss the quiz tonight?" asked Severus.

"That sounds great!" nodded Harry eagerly.

Severus sighed sadly, Lily had been like this, before she had become twisted and demonic, in her love for her other son. Was Harry destined to eventually go the same way? No it was impossible; he was too humble for that. Despite what he had been through Harry still had some innocence left. He had been too hurt as a child to grow up into a twisted adult.

"Let's depart then," said Severus as both he and his apprentice went once more that morning down to the Dungeon's.

"This Potion, will show you all the animagus forms available to you, sometimes you are allowed to pick what you are. Other times the animagus is chosen for you regardless of the choices presented. It's like this, there's many facelets of someone's personality, there's a strong side, weak side, possessive side and even a scared side. Each of the animals will represent that, in the end the strongest personalities will win out. It's not often you can actually choose it," said Severus smoothly as he took the potion from the shelf.

"Have you ever though of tweaking it? I mean the animagus potion to change you into one of your choices of animals?" asked Harry curiously.

Severus blinked, before he shook his head a thoughtful look on his face. "No, I've never thought of doing such a thing. I'm not sure how it would work…even if I did do it." he replied meanwhile every potion ingredient began firing itself from his mind. As he tried to mentally brew the potion in his head, but he shook those thoughts off. Later, he would think about it later right now he was actually curious to know what kind of animal Harry could represent.

He handed the potion over, summoning the book of animal spirit/animagus information.

"Drink it and sit crossed legged on the floor, animals will appear before you, tell me what they are." said Severus conjuring a few comfortable pillows with a few broken quills he had lying around. He did that a lot, left broken things just idly lying there, they were handy when looking for something to transfigure.

"Okay," breathed Harry, doing as he was told, placing the glass vial on the table before the dungeons disappeared from view. Instead all he saw was smoke, like he was looking too closely into a crystal ball or something.

"What do you see?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Nothing," murmured Harry his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Even now?" asked Severus cautiously, he had seen his animagus images as soon as the potion had been drank.

"Still nothing," repeated Harry a note of question in his voice now.

"I think…perhaps animagus isn't one of your talents," said Severus softly, as if he didn't want to upset the teenager.

"Well that's disappointing, oh well," said Harry he was just about to stand up when he gasped. Imagines were coming to him; something was coming towards him, in his mind an animal.

"A Wolf, one of them is a wolf," said Harry breathlessly it was beautiful. He could see the scars on the wolfs fur, from the slashes he got from the Death Eater and the lightening bolt.

Severus opened the book to the appropriate page and smirked, well this was a little bit like Harry he had to admit.

**Wolf Animagus/spirit guide (For those who took the Potion) **

**Symbolises - Teaching skill, Loyalty and independence. **

**Native American and Celtic custom regard Wolf as the way of find the deepest levels of self, of inner knowing and intuition. This is symbolized by the image of the wolf howling at the moon. Native Americans have long regarded wolves as teachers or pathfinders. In astrology, Wolf is represented by the Dog, Sirius, thought by many aboriginal tribes to be the home of the Ancients.**

**Wolves are probably the most misunderstood of all wild animals. Stories of cold-bloodedness abound, in spite of their friendly, intelligent and social traits. The wolf, once a much feared and hated animal, has lately become much more appreciated. They now stand a better chance of survival, where they haven't been hunted to extinction, or near extinction, in some countries. In the USA this culling of wolfs, who are a symbol of wildness, was down to the process of taming the wilderness. Especially where farms were trying to be founded. They were seen as the enemy, especially when they ate farm animals! Perhaps nowadays people are becoming more aware that keeping the harmony of nature and its inhabitants intact is necessary as wolf's are being reintroduced back into the wilderness in the USA. Of course, farmers are protesting profusely. On a deeper level our emotions toward Wolf reflect our muddled feelings of ourselves as humans. Although we consider ourselves 'civilized' we are still animals with our own wild spirit. Wolf reminds us of this, often uneasily.**

**The wolf, is a symbol of the night. This time can seem lonesome and scary to us. But it is also the time when through dreams, we may discover valuable things about ourselves. This is a lonely path. To truly come to understand yourself, you must be alone, undeterred by the beliefs, judgements and views of others. The wolf teaches us to learn about our inner self and to discover our inner power and strength. However, to achieve this, we must take risks and face our deepest fears. Wolf requires sincerity. Though demanding a lot of us, much is given in return; a spirit helper that is always there to help, giving us extraordinary powers of endurance. Learn to hear the voice within yourself, which in silence is as clear as the sound of the wolf howling in the night.**

**Wolf is also an extremely gregarious animal, enjoying the company of others. Wolves mate for life. The clan has a solid social structure, in which all adults participate in the upbringing of the young. Wolves are fiercely loyal to their mates, with a strong sense of family whilst upholding individualism. Though their clans are highly organised, they are truly free spirits. They seem to go out of their way to avoid a fight. A shift in posture, a growl, or a glance gets the point across quite readily without violence. We are reminded not to waste resources and to learn how to avoid trouble and confrontations. People with Wolf as power animal have the ability to make quick and firm emotional attachments. Trust your insights about these attachments, wolf will be there to guide you. Take control of your life with Wolf's assistance and do so with harmony and discipline.**

**We can truly use wolf as an example in our lives. We can understand that there doesn't need to be a hard separation between the solitary and social paths. Wolf teaches you to balance between the needs your family has of you and the needs you have for yourself. Wolves are totally loyal to the pack but do not give up their identity to the pack. If wolf has come into your life you are must look at where you are being too dependent and where you may be too independent.**

**Wolfs qualities, his medicine, are the ability to learn knew ideas and then teach them to others. Wolf is thought to be an independent explorer coming back to his pack to teach what he has discovered. We too in exploring the hidden paths of consciousness, may come across new truths to share with the rest of our clan, human beings. Wolf brings faithfulness, inner strength and intuition when he enters our lives, and also teaches us to live with ourselves.**

**If Wolf finds you, this may be an indication that you are a great teacher or thinker. Or if this is not so, perhaps you need to ponder whether there may be something you need to expand your mind about. Be receptive to new concepts/ideas. By doing so you can gain more wisdom. To increase your Wolf power, you can utilise your newly integrated wisdom and also share it with others. Wisdom is gained through experience, by walking the path. Another way to put it - practise what you preach.**

**When a lone wolf is spotted in the wilderness it embodies freedom. When seen in a pack it embodies a feel of community. If wolf appears to you alone or in a pack it is asking you to do the same within your own life.**

**The Wolf's senses are highly developed. They are extremely intelligent with excellent hearing, sense of smell and strong feeling. As well as being determined animals they are also cunning. A wolfs howl is primal and penetrating. The howl is used to locate clan members or to let wolves from outside of the pack know their territory boundaries. If you hear a wolf howl, this may be telling you to stand your ground and defend your boundaries.**

**Wolves express themselves a lot with body language. If angry, they may stick their ears straight up and show their teeth**. **A suspicious wolf pulls its ears back and squints. Fear is often indicated by flattening the ears against the head. A wolf wanting to play, dances and bows playfully. Their body language is symbolic to you. Humans also use body language to send out messages. The study of this art can increase your perception of this power animal.**

**Wolves hunt in packs, depending on endurance to run down weak and older animals. They have been known to cover 35 miles a day in pursuit. Wolf is a symbol of stamina and strength, teaching you to know who you are, and to develop strength and confidence in what you do.**

**Wolf's medicine includes death and rebirth, facing death with dignity and courage, Spirit teaching, guidance in dreams and meditations, instinct linked with intelligence, social and family values, steadfastness, skill in protection of self and family, outwitting enemies, ability to pass unseen, taking advantage of change.**

"Is anything else coming?" asked Severus when he had heard nothing from Harry since he began reading the passage.

"A skunk," said Harry a flush paining his cheeks.

Severus smirked in amusement at the embarrassed teenager.

**Skunk **

**Symbolises - Caution, warning and respect **

**Skunk, Power Animal, Symbol of Self Respect, Reputation, Sensuality, Self-Esteem**

**The skunk is linked with mystic and magic. Throughout history skunks have upheld a reputation that is respected, as well as feared. When a skunk feels in danger, it lifts its tail and stamps its front feet. If the 'danger' isn't scared off, it hisses, turns around, raising its tail to unleash a spray of up to 10 to 14 feet with accuracy. The eyes are irritated and the victim is temporarily blinded. If skunk is your power animal, this is your call to develop inner vision and use it to see beyond what the physical eyes perceive. A study of aromatherapy may also be beneficial to you.**

**They are slow moving, solitary creatures, and spend nearly all day underground. Skunks help remind us that there is a time to be with people and a time to be completely alone.**

**Whilst they do dig their own dens, they will also take over abandoned homes of rabbits, foxes and marmots. Skunks are self-confident; from them we can learn to develop self esteem and self respect. In general these creatures are extremely gentle, though as before mentioned when feeling threatened they give off a foul smelling chemical. This trait however, is not the skunk's special gift/power. The skunk's medicine is the power of respect and reputation. They are very secure, easy going and confident. As they respect themselves, so others respect them right back. Their smelly reputation - usually - keeps others from bothering them. They are given the space they need, lest they feel under attack!**

**Through their silence, skunks teach us not to brag for this will only push people away rather than attract them to us. People notice you without any help. Opportunities will come to bring self-esteem and respect. There will also be heightened sexuality: physically, psychically and spiritually.**

**If the skunk finds you, you may need to question yourself whether you have self respect. What signals are you sending out to others? Do others respect you? If need be, learn to affirm who you are without overpowering or bullying others. Through and by the way act, you are able to show that you have self-respect and therefore respect others. This in turn will earn you respect off people too. This will also draw people into your lives who share similar interests to you - like attracts like remember - and people who don't respect you will be deterred. When we learn to completely accept ourselves, who we are, and learn to express the essence of ourselves, without ego, we will begin to attract those who share our path and repel those who don't.**

**Skunk teaches us to understand a warning. Our instinct often foretells trouble ahead, but often our mind** **gets in the way and gets in the way of this knowledge. There is much wisdom to be gleaned from skunk. You can learn how to honour the part of yourself, which like the skunk, gives you many warnings before an actual problem or disaster develops. If skunk appears in your life, it could well be your intuition sending you a signal of imminent danger or caution.**

**The stripe that runs from head to tail on the skunk is the outward sign of kundalini or life force. When skunk wafts into your life, your kundalini or life force activates and amplifies. You must learn to use this force effectively. When the creative life force within is fully developed, you will have the ability to direct your creative energy to manifest what you desire. If underdeveloped, you need to awaken the creative life force and look beyond the fence you have built around yourself, your beliefs.**

**Skunks do their thing quietly. If this is your power animal, you are advised to do the same. Unbalanced skunk people have a habit of blowing their own trumpet, looking for recognition. As skunk possesses intense energy, this can create problems in communicating with others. Those with skunk medicine are either well liked or disliked. The art of attracting and repelling are natural skills, and very beneficial when mastered effectively. Remember this - people notice you all the time, but how they notice you can be controlled by you.**

**If skunk is your power animal, you will find that the use of fragrances will elicit dynamic responses in the people around you. Your sexual response will be upped and you will have a better ability to attract people. You must however learn to balance the ability to draw and repel people.**

"Do not feel embarrassed, the Skunk as explained in the book is from mystic and magic." said Severus curtly.

"Yes sir," said Harry immediately contrite. **  
**

"Those animals represent you Harry, you are essentially ashamed of a part of you," said Severus soothingly as he realized belatedly he had hurt the teenager.

"I understand," said Harry nodded.

"Good, now is there anything else?" asked Severus.

"A Snake," said Harry.

"You speak Parseltongue so no doubt it represents that," nodded Severus in immediate understanding.

**Snake, Power Animal, Symbol of Death, Rebirth, Eternity, Mysteries of Life, Psychic Energy**

**As Snake sheds its skin so we can shed our illusions and limitations. Then we are able to use our vitality and desire to achieve wholeness.**

**Snakes deserve respect. Throughout history the snakes have had many legends surrounding them, linking them to creation, fertility and transformation. Nowhere are the differences between cultures and religions more sharply emphasized than in their attitudes towards Snake, differences which will also uncover different vistas on elementary aspects of being alive.**

**On one level, the differences relate to sexuality. We see the snake enticing Eve in the Garden of Eden, being symbolized as Vinata the Indian goddess, or shown as the legs of Cernunnos the Celtic fertility god. In Hinduism, kundalini, or serpent fire, is coiled at the base of the spine. As we mature emotionally and spiritually, the energy rises, stimulating the chakras, which are emotional, mental, and spiritual energy centres. This is also shown in the worldwide symbol of the spiral. This flow of energy is indispensable for good health, and the Greeks, in their own understanding of this, used the snake as a symbol of healing and wisdom.**

**In Israel the snake was regarded as the earth mother and played a role in fertility. In Egypt the cobra was known for its ability to expand the upper neck into a disc shape by spreading its ribs, symbolizing immortality. Snake was also considered to represent inner vision. Christian lore sees the snake rising from the chalice of St. John, wound around a cross sometimes portrayed with a woman's head to depict lust and temptation.**

**For time immemorial people have associated Snake with both male and female aspects of sexuality. In religions where sexuality, in both its physical and spiritual aspects is celebrated, Snake has been held with honour. More repressive belief systems have linked snake to evil.**

**The Celts sometimes called the Druids, leaders and teachers in poetry, music, the law, spiritual wisdom, and healing, adders. Sadly, the more stiff practitioners of the Judeo-Christianism seemed to fear wisdom. When St. Patrick bragged that he had driven all of the snakes out of Ireland, he meant the Druids. The apple the snake gave Eve was from the Tree of Knowledge.**

**This is just a start to the contradictory attitudes towards Snake. The snake also represents aliveness, as expressed in sensuality - in this case meaning feeling and responding to stimuli, and more generally, to the flow of energy which creates us and makes us alive.**

**When snakes shed their skin, they metamorphose into a new being. This is very significant to those with snake as power animal, symbolising our ability to shed beliefs and habits which we have outgrown, moving into higher spiritual energy. The ability to do this is wisdom.**

**The shedding of the skin is also associated with astral travel and out of body experiences. The eyes of a snake are always open and are protected by immobile transparent scales. Before shedding their skin the snake's markings become obscure and the eyes appear opaque or blue, giving them a trance like appearance as if they are looking right through you. Learning how to see into the hearts of others is part of what we are taught by snake.**

**On the deepest level Snake's skin shedding symbolizes death and rebirth, an idea which is depicted by the image of a snake swallowing its own tail, a symbol of eternity. The Snakes medicine is not to be treated lightly. Its meaning touches on the deepest mysteries in life. If you are ready to shed your own skin, Snake is ready and waiting to guide you through the spiral path of transformation. On a material level snake is vitality, on an emotional level ambition and dreams, on a mental level intellect and power, and on the highest level, the spiritual level wisdom, understanding and wholeness.**

**Snakes / serpent's power includes - Being the messenger of the Rainbow Serpent, wisdom, healing, initiation, elusiveness, manipulation of lightning, transmutation, exploration of the mysteries of life, primitive or elemental energy, protection from religious persecution, goddess energy, psychic energy, creative power, immortality and the connection to, or forming, the magic cord by which the shaman travels to the soul world. Snake medicine is the energy of wholeness, cosmic consciousness, and the ability to experience anything willingly and without resistance. It is the knowledge that all things are equal in creation, that all is one.**

**Snake is a powerful animal guide, a symbol of transformation and healing. The snake is wisdom expressed through healing. This is a protector and guardian. If snake has come into your life, your creative forces are awakening. Your intuition will strengthen and be more accurate.**

**When on the move snakes make no noise whatsoever. They are invisible when resting and are unable to produce their own body heat, often to be seen lying in the sun. The suns warmth together with their behaviour regulates their body temperature. They don't rely on the energy of food to generate body heat and can survive on scanty diets for long periods of time. Those with snake as power animal need very little food for energy. They are usually cold, with body temperatures below average, and prefer warmer climates.**

**Snakes do not have eardrums or external ear openings. Instead they have small bones in the head that conduct sound. They can hear low frequency sounds and sense vibrations that travel through the earth. This links them to the underworld where secrets are kept.**

**The snake depicts healing on a cellular level. With their lightweight and flexible bodies they possess extremely fast and agile. If snake enters your life, expect swift changes to sweep through your life. These changes denote death of the old and a birth into untapped power, creativity and wisdom. Snake is very powerful to have to have as a guide. It is the guardian of sacred places and the keeper of concealed knowledge.**

"I think so far this is the one that fits you the best," said Severus nodding his head as he finished finding and reading the snake part.

"An Alligator sort of creature I've only ever seen one in books…?" asked Harry.

"I'd like to think so too," muttered Severus flipping to the 'A' section of the book and finding the animal he wanted.

**Alligator / Crocodile Power Animal, Symbol of Primal Energies, Survival**

**Alligator/Crocodile's medicine includes maternal protection, primal energies, connection to mother earth, protection from manipulation, understanding deceit, revenge through patience, initiation, understanding weather, access to ancient knowledge, power to survive.**

**The Alligator/Crocodile has inhabited earth for millions of years. They bare the unstoppable, untameable creative forces of all That Is, the force and fury of primal energies. They symbolise creation and destruction and are the keepers and protectors of all knowledge. In many a myth and legend crocs/alligators are known as the keepers of ancient wisdom. When one of these creatures enters your life, look for an opportunity to touch very primal energies. There will be an opportunity for new knowledge and wisdom.**

**Concealing themselves in mud and water, the alligator/crocodile will wait patiently for unsuspecting prey to come by and quickly snap it up! They eat any animal they can get their snappers on, and if unable to swallow it whole, will tear it into bite size pieces. In spite of this, they don't eat unnecessarily. Waste is not a part of their medicine. If this is your power animal, be mindful over what you consume. Don't over eat, or under eat either. Listen to your body telling you when you are full or not. Digestive problems are not uncommon amongst those with this power animal. The alligator/croc digests its food slowly, and so must you remember to gather, absorb and digest all experiences thoroughly before moving on too quick.**

**The alligators/crocodiles eyes located high upon their heads, giving them the ability to stay pretty much hidden below water yet still see above it. Symbolically this suggests clairvoyant abilities. From these creatures we can learn how to be patient and appropriate timing, for the alligator/croc knows when to hide below the water, when to peak above it, or take action and snap. For croc/alligator people caring for the eyes is important.**

**Concealing themselves in the water links the croc/alligator to the emotional body of man. They contain the lesson of discovering and letting go of emotions hidden below the surface. In the wet season when water is high, the alligators/crocodiles dig deep burrows that in the dry season are wet alcoves to which they retreat. As well as this, the alcoves act as reservoirs from which other animals drink. Water is the giver, the blood, the nectar of life, and though the alligator/crocodiles may be regarded as fearless and fierce by most, the sharing of these reservoirs shows that the alligator/croc respect all life forms.**

**The alligator/croc is all about survival, an adult has no known predators apart from another adult or humans. Young alligators have many enemies. Dangers begin for them even before they hatch. E.g. animals such as raccoons and skunks steal and eat the eggs of American alligators. They wait for the mum to leave the nest to swim or feed, quickly raiding the nest. A hatchling faces many dangers. Foxes, bears, snakes, and birds of prey may snatch them up for a tasty meal. Young alligators may even have to be on the look out for larger alligators. If alligator/croc appears in your life or when dreaming the message for you may be to look after you and secure your basic survival needs.**

**Alligators/crocodiles are some of the best parents in the reptile world. A female alligator builds a nest on the ground, and although she doesn't sit on the eggs, she's is on guard at the nest and help the eggs hatch. Sometimes both parents look after and protect the young. Around 9 weeks after laying the eggs, chirping sounds come from the nest - the babies are hatching! Whether males or females hatch depends on the temperature of the nest. If a nest is warm, males hatch. If a nest is cool, females. If the temperature is in between, both males and females hatch. Upon hearing the chirping, the mother uncovers the eggs. She picks up the babies and carries them to the water. If there are any un-hatched eggs she will roll them in her mouth till the shell cracks to help the babies hatch. They are around 23cm long and are able to swim and catch food right away. However they do still need protection, so stay close to her. They may even bask on her head or back. If in danger, the hatchling cries out bringing the mother right away. Hatchlings sometimes stay with their mothers for a year or more.**

**Alligators/crocs come together only to reproduce and have distinct individual personalities. Those with this power animal are generally loners and only come together in groups if they absolutely have to. However, they can also make great leaders as they know how to survive in any situation and are strong enough to hold their own. There is also the opportunity to develop new wisdom but they must be careful not to be consumed by this wisdom. Each piece of knowledge must be examined before moving onto the next. Breathing techniques like those practised in yoga are beneficial.**

"Amaternal protection, primal energies, connection to mother earth, protection from manipulation, understanding deceit, revenge through patience, initiation, understanding weather, access to ancient knowledge, power to survive" said Severus to himself, this part really spoke to him. Maternal protection, connection to mother earth thus magic, protection from manipulation and understanding deceit. He didn't understand why, but it really got to him that part.

"An Owl," said Harry.

"Just how many more are there going to be?" muttered Severus getting exasperated now.

**Owl Power Animal, Symbol of Wisdom, Stealth, Secrecy.**

**Owl's medicine includes wisdom, stealth, secrecy, silent and swift movement, seeing behind masks, seeing what truly lies below the surface, keen sight, messenger of secrets and omens, shape-shifting. The link between the dark, unseen world and the world of light. Comfort with shadow self, moon magick, freedom, deception, clairvoyance, insight, vision, omens, Owl symbolises the feminine, the moon and the night**

**Owl symbolises the feminine, the moon and the night. They are the bird of magic and darkness, of prophecy and wisdom. The owl is linked to Athena. The owl is also referred to as the night eagle a messenger from the darkness and a guide through all the mysteries that it contains. They are night hunters and therefore have the ability to see what others may miss. The owl will give you the gift of seeing what is truly beneath the surface and not to be deceived by appearance.**

**The owl is also sometimes referred to as a cat with wings. These two creatures are linked with magic, heightened senses, intuition, and wisdom, more so than any other creature. Like the cat, the owl has keen hearing and vision in the night world - a place many fear. This fear can also make us feel uncomfortable about night creatures. The reason for this un-comfortableness is because the night is dark and symbolic of the unknown - that which we cant, or do not want to see.**

**Humans are able to block out that which we don't want to remember or deal with, e.g. memories with negative emotions attached to them, traumas, and accidents etc. We deny that about ourselves which we do not wish to see. When dreaming, sometimes our unconscious mind becomes conscious. However, again these dreams are forgotten on purpose. Hiding from our selves, our feelings, emotions and thoughts means we are being deceitful - to our selves. If owl has found you - they have the ability to unmask and see what is truly beneath the surface. They pierce illusion. On the flip side, perhaps you have the ability to pierce illusions and see what is really going on behind the scenes, to see what is going on in the darkness of others souls. Perhaps you have noticed that people are a little uncomfortable around you. Use this gift carefully and compassionately. It would be good for this gift to develop in all humans, for owl teaches us to look into the darkest parts of our souls and learn from this darkness.**

**There are circa 135 species of Owl, 17 0f which are found in North America. They come in all sizes, from a tiny miniature that lives inside the cactus in the desert, to the great horned owl - the only bird able to out-fly the golden eagle. To see a fully grown great horned is awe inspiring. They have furry talons that closely resemble the paws of a baby mountain lion with claws extended. Being meat-eaters means they are a force to be reckoned with if challenged, or if something dear to them is threatened. Their large and forward facing eyes give them a wise appearance. They have a greater range of movement in their necks than any other animal with a spinal column. Owls turn their heads, not their eyes, which are stationary.**

**The owl is keenly aware of its surroundings. Its night vision is so powerful that it can see prey when the light is the same as a candle burning 2500 feet away. Their extremely soft, thick wings let them fly silently to swoop down on their prey. Their ability to move unnoticed teaches us how to do the same. As well as their almost supernatural eyesight, they have supernatural hearing.**

**Their secretive ways, silent flight and differing calls such as whistles, shrill screeches and hoots, have made the owl symbols of superstition and even fear in some parts of the world. Some native tribes regard owl as a symbol of death, whilst others will believe that they represent the mysteries of shamanism and witchcraft. Owls are sometimes believed to visit those about to die. This doesn't so much mean a physical death as much as it means letting go of a part of you that no longer serves you. With their spectral senses, the owl helps guide us through the dark tunnels of fear, change and unknowing to the light at the other end.**

**Owl people generally are private complex people and don't like others to know what they are really thinking. Sometimes this can cause misinterpretations, especially in personal relationships. Owl people also often have clairvoyant and psychic abilities. People born with this power animal have chosen a path that implies a need to develop these gifts for the aid of others and they make excellent therapists, psychologists and counsellors.**

"Anything else?" asked Severus dryly.

"Am I doing something wrong?" asked Harry pensively.

"No, usually, people only get two or three animagus choices max," said Severus smoothly; this wasn't Harry's fault so he shouldn't take it out on him.

"Oh" said Harry quietly.

"It's going to make tough time deciding what you want to be, just remember though you might not have a choice," said Severus "Next time you drink the potion another animal might be in the place of the owl. There might only be three that time around, the animals change with you and who you are."

"Did it happen with you?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes, when I was a young boy, I could have become a dog, a butterfly, or an otter. As an adult, it was a panther, bat or wolf. They grow as you grow, it's just the way it's always been." said Severus.

"What if you pick something and you're stuck with it? Like a butterfly?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing happens that's exactly the point, your stuck with it so choosing is a very important process." said Severus smoothly.

"Okay," said Harry nodding his head his vision finally clearing the potion had worn off.

"Why don't we go and have an early dinner? And talk through some of these animals and leave the quiz for tomorrow?" suggested Severus.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry.

Severus didn't know why, but he loved seeing Harry happy, it made him happy if Harry was happy. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew Harry, had not had many opportunities to be happy or if he wanted his apprentice just to be happy. It was why he had invited his mother to stay again; Harry needed a woman in his life, a mother figure or grandmother. Something really anything, and for some reason Harry had taken to his mother. He would forever be grateful for Harry - for looking out for his mother. Severus' mother meant everything to him, without her he would be lost. It was as if Harry, as such short time he had known her - loved her like that too.

* * *

What did you think? what animagus will Harry have? will i have the potion mentioned earlier work? the ability to make a potion to turn temporarily into any of of your animagus forms? which would essenssially make Harry able to turn into any one of those as long as he still represented the animals! but it wouldnt be complete for a a year or two at the most yet! through that will they figure out a way to make Lupin just transform into an wolf animagus and turn back the same night making him no longer cursed? or will the potion fail and harry still have two animagus forms to turn into? what do you think? R&R Please and thanks once more for all of you who review! you all make my day and make me want to update again especially after just putting it up :P bye for now!


	26. Chapter 26

**Invisible **

**Chapter 26 **

**Learning and Hogwarts **

* * *

**Prince Manor - Severus and Albus **

Once Severus had sent Harry to bed, with a dreamless sleeping potion in his hand, he floo called Hogwarts. Very much aware that Albus would still be in his office, for an old man he did not get much sleep. Such as it is, for being a Headmaster for such a prominent school. It didn't help that he was very well known and respected; he had people asking for his help day in and day out. The most obvious person was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of magic. He had been one of them too, when he had spied on the Dark Lord for him. He had lost a lot of respect for Albus, for how he was being, regarding Harry. He still respected him a little; it was hard to hate him even if he was being blinded and stubborn.

"Severus, how can I help you?" asked Albus tiredly.

"I asked if Harry could return to Hogwarts some time ago, is it possible?" asked Severus getting straight to the point as per usual.

"Of course, I've ensured all the classes he needs are together, Monday and Tuesday." said Albus, he had too much respect and love for Severus, as a son, to deny him the only thing he had ever asked for.

"Thank you," said Severus.

"Your welcome Severus," said Albus kindly "How is it that you managed to teach Harry the Patronus spell so quickly?" he then enquired.

"He's a Ravenclaw, he wants to learn and has a drive to learn Albus, Potter doesn't have the same drive." said Severus honestly, "It has nothing to do with power."

"Are you sure I cannot get you to teach Nick?" asked Dumbledore sounding desperate.

"I have too much to do Albus, my apprentice comes first, I have my own potions business to content with as well." said Severus.

"Very well," sighed Albus.

"Try and get some sleep Albus, goodnight," said Severus.

"Goodnight Severus," said Albus warily.

As soon as Severus' head disappeared from the fire Albus did as Severus suggested and did indeed go to bed.

* * *

**Prince Manor - Severus **

Severus withdrew his head from the fire, satisfaction written on every line of his face. Walking towards his desk, he began making changes to the schedules he had set up. Monday and Tuesday got cleared out, to be replaced with Hogwarts across it. Night time he decided he would use for Occlumency lessons. Wednesday he would teach him potions all day, Thursday would be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Friday was going to be used for actual Dark Arts. Saturday would be for various different charms and spells he knew that didn't fit into either category/day. Sunday was his day off; Severus also decided to give him Thursday and Friday evening free time too. It was easy to forget that Harry was just fifteen years old.

Putting it aside he created another one for Harry to use, no doubt Albus would send him Harry's timetable. He left it on the desk and sat back, waiting on the house elves sending him up his nightly coffee. They knew his preferences now, so much they didn't even need to be called. The house elf popped in and gave him it before leaving without saying anything. Severus was too exhausted to even thank the house elf, but he did have enough energy to grab it and drink it slowly.

He was worried he was pushing Harry too hard, but if he didn't learn what he needed to, there was going to be nothing to regret or worry about. If he didn't learn what he needed the Dark Lord would kill him. It didn't help Harry was having nightmares and hardly sleeping, he knew he shouldn't resort to giving Harry dreamless sleeping potion. That potion was only supposed to be used in the events of some sort of trauma. Sleeping potion didn't solve anything, it just suppressed it really. Severus was surprised it had taken this long for Harry to have nightmares. All he could do was be there for the teenager, if he ever wanted to talk. The thing was Harry wasn't used to talking, or having anyone to talk to, depend on period.

Placing his empty cup on the desk, with a wary sigh he got up and went to his own bed. They had an early start tomorrow, as per usual, and Severus needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

**Prince Manor Severus and Harry **

Severus woke up, one hand under his pillow, clutching his wand the other limp at his side. It was something he couldn't break; he had been doing it since he was eleven years old. Despite the fact he knew nobody could reach him here, he continued sleeping with his wand under his pillow. Looking at his alarm clock, he became alarmed when he noticed it was past seven o'clock. Swiftly rising from his bed, he made his way towards his bathroom. Quickly getting a shower, brushing his teeth, doing the toilet and all other morning rituals before getting dressed. A pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and a black long sleeved jumper. He didn't bother with his cloak, before he made his way down the stairs.

"How did you sleep?" asked Severus, "You did take the potion?"

"I did! Thank you it was brilliant," said Harry, who looked much better and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. He was his usual chipper self, and Severus was glad to see it back.

"Good, I'm glad to see that, what are you up to?" asked Severus.

"Just filling out my quiz," explained Harry passing it along. It was the one they had neglected to do, choosing instead to try the animagus potion.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" demanded Severus, already knowing the answer the boy really needed to start taking better care of himself.

"No, not yet," admitted Harry.

"Then let's get something to eat before we do anything further," said Severus before they both went to the dining area.

"When's your mum coming?" asked Harry he was dying to see her again.

"As soon as she finds a manager and two assistants for her shop," explained Severus. The new house elf, Dobby, popped in with their food. He didn't display the harebrained hyperactive attitude he had before. The other house elves had obviously been working with him; either that or the gratitude he felt had been toned down with the head house elf.

"Oh, well I hope she gets them soon!" chirped Harry, gratefully eating, he was surprisingly hungry.

"I'm sure she will," said Severus also eating, and drinking a cup of his usual dark coffee.

After breakfast was over with, Harry asked the question he always asked "What are we doing today then?"

"This morning we are going to duel with every spell you have learned, after lunch I'm going to teach you the unforgivables. After dinner is yours to do with as you wish, but I want you to read the book on meditation and occlumency and try it before you go to bed tonight." said Severus as usual always outlining everything they were doing. Giving Harry a chance to change it, if he could add something or if there was something he wasn't happy with. Severus always told Harry it was best if he spoke up right away, if he wasn't happy with something rather than wait.

He had yet to complain although he had asked for one thing, the animagus potion.

"I also have good news for you," said Severus smoothly. Without waiting on Harry asking he told him "Professor Dumbledore has made exceptions for you to go to Hogwarts. You will be there on Monday and Tuesdays at least for this term." timetables changed every term, so the students didn't get too used to it or bored with the classes.

"He actually said yes?" gaped Harry, surprise clearly displayed on his face. Dumbledore had never really spoken to him, well, apart from when he got back from the chamber of secrets. He had wanted to know what happened, after he found out that was it, he went back to being ignored. He didn't like Dumbledore, didn't trust him, there were only a few people he trusted.

"Despite what you may think…he is not the bad man here," said Severus softly.

"Do you know what its like to be constantly ignored? I thought at Hogwarts it would be different…but I was wrong. Did you know on our first day, of Transfiguration with McGonagall. I turned my match into a needle first, but McGonagall was too into encouraging Nick to change it to even look my way. She gave him points and ignored me and Granger. She wasn't the only one to ignore me…everyone did," said Harry bitterness twisting his features and voice. "I was excited when I heard Lupin was going to be our teacher, well, sort of. I was going to try my best, determined to get everything done correctly the first time. Then I saw him on the school grounds talking to Nick, he didn't even say a single thing to me." the bitterness was replaced with a sad melancholy look.

Severus stared at the teenager, sympathy strumming through his heart. For the first time in a long time he actually confided in someone. "I know how it feels; I too, unfortunately, was a victim of this. You are aware that your father had three best friends at Hogwarts? Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black?"

Harry blinked in confusion but nevertheless answered "I know, I er, heard James telling Nick all his stupid stories." those times had made him cry, he had been young too young to be strong. He had sat on the floor, in the corridor listening to James telling Nick stories at bed time. Never once, not even for ten minutes had James did that with him. To Harry back then it had made his heart hurt, made it feel as though someone was squeezing it tightly. Of course even when James left, after Nick was asleep, he never spared a glance at Harry - just told him to get to bed before going to Roxy's room to read to her. As he got older though, once he could read, he read to himself at night. Lost himself in the books, to get away from the harsh reality that his life was.

"I was bullied by them, for years; make no mistake I did get my own back most times. I was never the willing victim, until one of their pranks almost cost me my life." explained Severus "Black lured me down to the Shrieking shack, to where a werewolf Lupin was waiting on me. Potter came down at the last minute and saved me much to my disgust. None of them were punished; instead I was warned to keep my mouth shut. Professor Dumbledore was forced to make a tough decision to keep Hogwarts' reputation from falling apart."

"You're not telling me you forgave them?" asked Harry sceptically, he'd never forgive any of the others for what they did to him. If it hadn't been for Eileen and Severus he would have left the Wizarding world to its fate. Voldemort would have been welcome to them, as it was they had been very nice to him. For them alone he would kill Voldemort, although it was mostly so he could live now. Voldemort was going to be after him; he had cost him his followers and killed his snake. Even if he hadn't done it and hadn't been kidnapped he was still a Potter and Voldemort wanted them all dead.

"No, I'm too Slytherin for that unfortunately, and I'm not suggesting you forgive them either. I'm just trying to let you see the enormous pressure Professor Dumbledore is under." explained Severus wryly and he wasn't doing a very good job at it either.

Harry stared at Severus in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt undeniable betrayed, he though Severus of all people understood. Yet here he was, trying to make him forgive people who had hurt him. It's all people did, betray him, hurt him and he was sick and fed up of it.

Severus saw he had messed it up badly, when he saw the betrayal in Harry's green eyes. He was quickly thinking over ways to set it right, when Harry made a move to get up. Severus quickly grabbed the teenager, just in case he tried to apparate out. If he managed to get out of Malfoy Manor, he could get out of here. He knew he would never see the teenager again if he did leave. Not only would he be cursing himself, he would have his mother to deal with too.

"Listen this hasn't gone the way I meant it, sit down, let me explain," said Severus a sigh leaving his lips. Harry was forced back down onto the seat, for the first time reminding Severus of a teenager. Although he was right to be angry, he should never have brought it up. If someone had asked him, his own reaction would have been ten times worse than Harry's. Yes, even if he had been asked or told as an adult, he held onto grudges like children held onto teddy bears or their favourite toy. It was just how he was.

"When Professor Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, he was held in a very high regard by the public. It remained that way with the first uprising of the Dark Lord; they expected him to defeat the Dark Lord. Unfortunately he wasn't powerful enough, but he did keep him back because the Dark Lord was afraid of him." said Severus, "Despite the prophecy, people are expecting Dumbledore to lead Potter to be the hero that they all think he is. I know its no excuse for the way he has treated you, in fact I lost a lot of respect for Albus when I found out."

"You did?" asked Harry blinking in astonishment that was the last thing he expected.

"He's repeating his mistakes over and over again; he claims he is sorry for the way he was with me. Yet he's making similar mistakes with you and one day he will regret that. It will be genuine but it doesn't change anything that's been done now does it?" said Severus grimly.

"No," agreed Harry shaking his head to emphasize his answer.

"That was what I was trying to say, I did not mean to imply that you should forgive him. I have not forgiven him for ignoring me in favour of Potter, Black and Lupin. I put it aside when I became a spy, because my life was more important than any grudge I had. No matter how much it hurt, or made me angry at the time." said Severus.

Harry nodded his head in understanding, any betrayal, anger or thoughts of leaving bled away. He had overreacted slightly, but he was so very glad that Severus hadn't been trying to tell him to forgive Dumbledore. He wouldn't forgive anyone, not the Potter's not Dumbledore not McGonagall or James' friends Black or Lupin. No matter how many letters he got apologizing for what happened. He was safer that way, from being betrayed again.

"Now shall we get on with our day?" asked Severus giving himself a mental pat on the back. That had been a very close call, but it had been dealt with, and he mentally warned himself not to do something so stupid again. It certainly wasn't like him; he said what he meant he never normally stumbled up.

"Yeah," said Harry grateful for the change of subject.

"Good, let's go," said Severus back to his normal voice that the tense conversation was over.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Potters living quarters Lily, Roxy and Nick Potter**

"Get down to the Great Hall now, eat breakfast you have a big day ahead of you," said Lily adamantly.

"I'm not training," yelled Nick furiously.

"Yes you are," Lily yelled right back.

"Mum can I go to Diagon Alley today?" asked Roxy.

"No Roxy, move it Nick!" said Lily her nostrils flaring angrily.

"Why not?" asked Roxy quietly, she didn't understand it she thought being at Hogwarts would make things better. If anything it was worse, both her parents were ignoring her in favour of Nick. She had never experienced that before; she was having a little taste of what her brother's life had been like.

"I want my new broom," said Nick, they had promised him it and he still didn't have it.

"We cannot get you it Nick," explained Lily tiredly. She hated letting her children down, but they didn't have a Knut to their name. It was a good job their Hogwarts tuition had been paid for already. Money would start piling up again after Hogwarts started up, once James started back at work. She was worried though that it wouldn't be enough, so she was planning on speaking to Albus before he began training Nick today. "But I promise you will get it, in a month's time once your dad gets paid."

"Promise?" asked Nick.

"Of course," said Lily honestly.

"Okay mum," grinned Nick pleased to get his own way once more.

"Let's get going then," said Lily exasperated.

* * *

**Prince Manor grounds - Severus and Harry **

"Well done, you are doing extremely well Harry, you almost had me," said Severus walking towards Harry, un-stunning him. He was sweating; he hadn't had such a challenge in a long time. Harry though was sweating buckets, breathing heavily, panting on the floor.

"Not good enough," said Harry in disappointment.

"None of that! You killed a snake and Pettigrew, with a single Reducto curse, your magic is strong. Your reflexes are getting there, you just need to get a little faster." said Severus soothingly "If you had wanted I have no doubt you could have used that curse on me, and taken me out in a single blow."

Harry shuddered at the prospect of accidentally doing such a thing.

"I do not want you holding back, I need to know how good you are," said Severus realizing Harry might have been holding back. Not wanting to hurt him, he should have seen it sooner.

"Okay," breathed Harry, trying to get rid of the stitch that was permanently stuck in his side.

"Good, now why don't you go shower, read the books I want you to read, relax and then come and have some lunch. After lunch we begin working on the unforgivables, try not to use anymore magic. To perform the unforgivables you need all the magic you can," said Severus. Although he had no doubt Harry's magical reserves was quite large, since he had been using complex magic since he was four or so. However, he had probably used quite a bit of it duelling him for over an hour.

"Brilliant," grinned Harry happy with that suggestion.

"I shall be in my lab if you need me," said Severus helping Harry up. "Do you need a potion?"

"Maybe a mild one, that tripping hex made me fall on my side, my ribs are bruised," said Harry.

"You know where the cabinet is, take it before you shower," said Severus as they walked back into Prince Manor.

"Yes sir," said Harry. He walked towards the cabinet in the study where Severus kept his potions. Severus though continued on, towards his lab, he had potions to brew after all. He had slept nearly two hours longer than he had meant to this morning, for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Great Hall - Albus, Lily, Roxy and Nick **

"Ah Lily, good to see you all, everything well?" asked Dumbledore, the only person would speak to any of the Potters. He had been short with Lily the other day there, and he hoped it didn't distance them from him. The world was hanging in the balance; he needed Nick to train and defeat Voldemort.

Roxy and Nick took their seats and began filling their plates, not even paying attention to the teachers. Although Nick looked slightly warily at the teachers, he knew this year was going to be hard. He hated Harry, he had to ruin everything for him, he was scared and had to have someone to blame. Harry was the prefect target; he had lost money, respect and many friends. He had written to lots of his …ex friends but no one had replied. He had even written to Ronald Weasley, only to fail with even him. Although Ron had written back with a short curt answer saying he didn't want to be friends with him again. He ignored his mother's conversation with Dumbledore, still in a mood - he hated training.

"Yes, it's alright, but I have a favour to ask you," said Lily "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately before Nick starts training today."

"Of course, how about we go to my office now?" suggested Dumbledore, he had already finished his breakfast.

"That would be great," said Lily relieved.

"Then lets go, I shall see you all later at the staff meeting," said Dumbledore to the teachers.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Headmasters office - Albus and Lily **

"Now how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore cautiously.

"I need a job," admitted Lily her face as red as her hair at admitting this. "James' job won't be enough to get us by with food, essential things we need and things we want to buy Roxy and Nick."

"Perhaps you should spend less?" suggested Dumbledore.

"We can't," said Lily, everyone was too used to getting everything they wanted including her. She would have to get a job for the first time in her life, she didn't like it but she had to do it.

"What are you suggesting then?" asked Dumbledore warily what could Lily want from him now? He wasn't a miracle worker, he couldn't give her money. He wasn't made of it, all the money he had made went out to finance the Order. His mother had been a half blood, who had used all her money to try and help their sister. His father had been a muggle born and sentenced to Azkaban. It had been his job to keep the family together, or should have been after Hogwarts finished. He had tried to get out of it by focusing his fascination on the Deathly Hollows with Gellert. That mistake had cost him greatly; he had lost all his family now. His father, mother, sister and at the same time younger brother. Aberforth blamed him, still blamed him for that matter. He lived so close yet so far away and Albus hated it. Unfortunately it had been one hundred and forty years ago, and nothing was going to change now. The money he made as Headmaster and head of Wizengamont had went on financing the order the first time around. The money he had away would go to financing this one he had just started.

"I heard Charity Burbage was missing, I was wondering…since I know so much about the Muggle world if I could teach it?" suggested Lily.

"She's only just been pronounced missing," said Dumbledore unable to believe Lily was after Charity's job already.

"I know, but if she's found then I'll step down," said Lily, hoping that she wasn't, she really needed that job.

"If she hasn't been found before Hogwarts starts back up then you can have the job," sighed Dumbledore, it was one less thing for him to worry over. Starting the Order, worrying about Voldemort, training Nick, schedules, timetables, he didn't even have time to think most days, just react. He was also worried about Charity; she had disappeared of the face of the earth. He was worried that it was Voldemort already making his move, and it looked as though it started with his staff, workers of Hogwarts.

"Thank you," sighed Lily relieved.

"Where is James?" asked Dumbledore he hadn't seen him this morning.

"We had a talk last night, he's gone back to work early, working overtime double shifts," said Lily her green eyes sad. "He must know what he's doing to us, it was in the paper! We never meant for any of it to happen. Nick was just more important and he just doesn't understand that!"

"Do you realize you have just called Harry 'HE' three times?" asked Dumbledore saddened by what had happened to this once close family.

"I cannot even bring myself to say his name," admitted Lily "I'm so disappointed in him."

"You neglected him," stated Dumbledore, "Made him grow up too soon, he's surviving how he can." for the first time openly defending Harry, and it liberated Albus doing so.

"I didn't neglect him, he got food, clothes, attention, just not as much as Nick," denied Lily angrily.

"I do not want to argue with you Lily, I'd prefer if you didn't mention Harry in front of me," said Dumbledore.

"Okay," said Lily agreeing to that.

"Now if you will excuse me I have your other son to train," said Dumbledore getting up and leaving the room. He could feel Remus already waiting in the defence classroom. When the school wasn't in session he could, thanks to the wards, tell where pretty much everyone was. When the school was in session he couldn't tell, too many Wizards and Witches roamed the school to even hope to place anyone.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Defence classroom - Remus, Albus, Nick and Lily **

"How are you today Remus?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully coming into the Defence classroom.

"Exhausted, Sirius is completely depressed he keeps waiting on Harry writing to him. When he's not working of course, only to go to bed at eleven o'clock at night despondently." sighed Remus his amber eyes full of sorrow.

"I see," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Nothing I say makes one bit of difference, he's kept every paper clipping when Harry's mentioned. He's proud of him, but he's also hurting very badly. Unlike the Potter's he's accepting responsibility for his actions." said Remus.

"Well let's see if we can get Nick to successful cast the Patronus Hm?" suggested Dumbledore trying to get Remus' mind off his best friends sorrow.

"Yes, I cannot help again for at least a week, the full moon is in a few days," said Remus in agreement.

"Understood," said Dumbledore, he knew it was the full moon, which was why he was adamant to get it done. If he did he was going to give Nick that one week break from defence at least. The rest of the others would continue training him; Albus didn't have enough hours in the day to keep this up. He was too old to stay up at late as he had been to ensure he got everything done.

"He's actually not late for once, and then again it might have something to do with Lily coming," said Remus sniffing the air gently.

"Good," said Dumbledore in satisfaction perhaps they would manage to accomplish something today.

"Hi," said Lily gently shoving her son in before closing the door behind them leaving Nick with the two teachers.

"Sit down Nick, on the floor cross legged, close your eyes" said Remus, waiting patiently as Nick did so. "Take out your wand; leave it loosely in your hand, now I want you to think back to a memory of yours at the age of one. Your first piece of accidental magic, remember you exploded your bottle because your mother wouldn't give you anymore?"

Nick smiled softly nodded his head he remembered that. It was as if the memory was playing across his closed eyelids. He remembered how happy he was, he also remembered the affection he held for his twin brother. His heart ached as he felt how carefree he had been at that age. Another memory flashed before his eyes, him and Harry in the play pen. Magically summoning their favourite toys from one another, giving it back when it looked as though they were going to cry.

"Think on it completely, and then say the words to the spell," said Remus hoping that this would work - it was his last resort. He had thought about it last night, before Voldemort attacked was probably when Nick had been happiest.

"Expecto Patronum," murmured Nick still replaying the memory and feeling the emotions completely mesmerized.

Blinding white light burst through his wand, causing Dumbledore and Remus to close their eyes. When they opened it, a beautiful white fawn was prancing around the room. Quite fitting because James had called both Nick and Harry before Voldemort's attack - pronglet's.

"Well done Nick, for that you can have the week of defence," said Dumbledore staring at Nick in pride. His blue eyes twinkling brightly, he was very happy with the outcome of today's lesson and it had only been three minutes.

"Really? So I can go! Please I want to show mum!" exclaimed Nick hyperly. The memory and emotions all but forgotten.

"Go on then," said Dumbledore happy to let him, he had other things to do than teach him something he knew.

"Thank Merlin it worked," said Remus "I was beginning to loose hope." his Patronus was ironically enough a wolf too. He couldn't produce it so close to the full moon, because the more magic he used the more painful the transformation was. He had found that out after leaving Hogwarts.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore satisfied things were finally looking up again.

* * *

**Prince Manor Grounds - Severus and Harry **

"The Cruciatus curse takes a great deal of anger to enable you to cast it. I am only teaching you this in the dire need you need to use it. Do try and not use it when there is anyone around, because it can land you in Azkaban," said Severus.

"Okay," nodded Harry staring intently at Severus.

"You know the saying, so go ahead try it on this spider," said Severus standing back.

Harry thought about everyone in his life, Lupin, Black, Dumbledore, and the Potters' before he said the dreaded words. "Crucio!" the spider immediately began jerking and writhing in apparent agony.

"Well you certainly have that one down, flick your wand to stop it," said Severus.

Harry did as he was told, already sweating profusely.

"Now this is the spell that will most likely safe you in dire circumstances, the Imperious curse, I know you can fight it off, I also realize you know the words so go on," said Severus.

"Imperio!" said Harry but nothing happened.

"You need to want to control the spider, to make it do your bidding, will it," said Severus calmly.

"Imperio!" shouted Harry willing the spider to simply move.

"Well done," said Severus he was already performing two of them, it was a whole afternoons work in five minutes. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you!" beamed Harry; this was what he loved best about his new life. Not the best, the potions, not even the clothes and things he needed. The praise, he had never been praised before. It made his heart want to leap out of his chest and do a dance. He could never take those words for granted. It's why he worked as hard as he did, to earn Severus' approval and pride. It meant the world to him to hear a man who didn't praise for nothing, tell him that. Those four words made him float on cloud nine, he was glad the way his life had turned out - just so he could savour this moment.

"Now, the last one, Avada Kedavra," said Severus, barely suppressing the flinch at the memories those words invoked. He hadn't always been a spy, he had killed innocent people. The spell though was the best of the three unforgivables and it's the one he had used most as a spy. To give those who would die horrifically, pain free deaths it was the least he could do for them - put them out of their misery.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Harry, suppressing his own flinch - that one spell had ruined his life. Created a destiny that he couldn't escape because he had gotten attached to five people he'd die to protect. Severus, Eileen, Cedric, Luna and Fleur. All of the above was still in the United Kingdom; Viktor was thankfully well away from the war that was starting up.

The green light encompassed the now dead spider before fading away.

"Congrdulations Harry Peverell," smirked Severus "You have long ago surpassed what I thought you could do. Now unfortunately you have finished an afternoon's work in twenty minutes. So," Severus stopped talking for a few seconds before a small smile replaced the smirk.

Harry knew what it meant, "Eileen's here isn't she?" he asked.

"Indeed she is why don't we go and greet her?" suggested Severus.

"Brilliant!" grinned Harry racing in excited to see the woman he loved like a mother. Severus and Eileen were both here for him; safely under one roof things were indeed looking up for one boy named Harry James Peverell.

Severus shook his head the small smile still not away as he walked into the house, at a more sedate pace.

* * *

There we go! what do you think? did you like it? will Umbridge target Nick? be a death eater? or just one who thinks shes above the law? hating Nick for his fame? will anyone befriend Nick or will he be truly alone and realize just how bad his life is and try and turn it around? will he seek his brothers forgiveness and grow up? or will he always hate him? would harry even forgive him anyway? what else would you like to see Harry learn? what potion would you like to see them create together? how quickly will the year pass by? will i have it in one long chapter? or a few? who will harry start dating once he begins dating again? before he realizes he loves severus of course! who will severus secretly want to kill for liking Harry? R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Invisible **

**Chapter 27**

**I won! i won the energizing nomination! for best crossover! number 1 :O :O couldnt believe it! wooot woot :) so happy! thank you everyone who voted for me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and a special thanks to felawred for alerting me!**

**Presents and Conversations**

* * *

**Prince/Snape Manor - Eileen Harry and Severus **

Harry practically flew into the manor, eager to see Eileen once more. He had missed her so much, even though he had only got to see her during the summers while he was at school. Normally he kept in touch with her, but he had neglected to do so. He had been so busy he hadn't even replied to Black or been talking to Viktor. Harry barely refrained from throwing himself at her, but he did hug her tightly. The normally reserved teenager, showing emotions - once more. Severus watched from the door jamb, he realized how much his mother loved Harry. No wonder she had been devastated when he told her, he had known she was fond of him, but this…this was more than he expected. He knew what she loved about him though, because he loved Harry in his own way too. He had no idea what it was going to turn into.

"It's great to see you!" chirped Harry cheerfully, she had given him his beloved owl, he had loved her before that, but when she gave him Hermes that was him. He had named his owl after the Greek God Hermes, the messenger god.

"It's nice to see you too son, how have you both been?" asked Eileen, speaking to both her boys, both boys meant the world to her. She was so blessed to have them both in her life. It made her regret not having more children, but she wouldn't change Severus for anything.

"I can cast the Patronus charm!" exclaimed Harry right away, Severus came and sat down ordering food amused by Harry's childish happiness. Given how his life had been, Severus could safely say he deserved it.

"Did you now? That's fantastic Harry!" said Eileen pride shining in her black eyes.

"It's a panther! The same as Severus!" said Harry his green eyes glittering brightly.

Eileen could see the changes in Harry, he was happier here, happier now. Getting emancipated seemed to have, changed the teenager, made him whole, happy and more like a teenager he should be. He didn't have to worry about money, his apprenticeship, his disgusting family, or anyone finding out he was the true 'Boy Who Lived' any time soon.

"Well done Harry, I am proud of you son," said Eileen, patting Harry absently on the hand.

"Thanks!" grinned Harry cheerfully.

"He's also decided on a new potions project," said Severus feeling proud as well.

"Really? What idea is this?" asked Eileen, now that's something she could relate to them both with. Potion had been her first love, her only love, something she had passed onto her son. Another boy had come into her life, who adored potions with a passion she had only, ever seen, with her son. She knew that Severus and Harry would get on very well, especially with the love of potions they both had.

"An idea on how to ensure you have more than one animagus, unlock all you potentials instead of sticking to just the one." said Severus smirking proudly.

"Where did this idea come from?" asked Eileen curiously.

"I took the animagus potion," explained Harry taking a Butterbeer from the platter the house elf had just brought.

"Are you planning on becoming one?" asked Eileen astonished.

"No not yet, maybe after my owl's," said Harry softly.

"That's a very good idea!" said Eileen approvingly, still stunned by Harry. He was making decisions that shouldn't be made by teenagers, if teenagers wanted to do something, they did it. A small part of her, wished Harry would do whatever he wanted, be a child. The war was going to start soon, and he needed to be childish when he still could. Who knows when Voldemort would start his full out war against everyone. She was terrified for both her boys, Severus was wanted for being a spy, and Harry for being a Potter. There was one small piece of relief for her though, that Voldemort didn't know that Harry was the one that truly defeated him, all those years ago. A boy that was also said, to be his downfall, someone who would defeat Voldemort once and for all. She had every confidence in Harry, and Severus, that he would be trained well enough to face the snake faced monster.

"I think he will pass them no problem, as long as the teacher teaches Ancient Runes properly," said Severus smoothly.

"I'm sure they will," said Eileen.

Just then an owl flew through the open window, straight for Harry. Flinging his arm out, for the owl to land on. It did, once he was sure the owl was fine, he detached the package. Then let the owl sit on the back of his seat, the barn owl hooted gratefully, then its head was round and it was sleeping soundly.

"It's from Hogwarts," said Harry, noticing the crest, he opened it up and took out his timetable. Looking at it curiously, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of something.

Severus watched Harry; he knew the package was from Dumbledore. He was the only one who used the Hogwarts' crest, not even McGonagall could use it unless it was to send out the letters, at the beginning of the year. That was only when Dumbledore was far too overworked, to do it himself. She had to go to the headmaster's office and sign and seal them all, then get them sent off with the owls. It took a lot more time than anyone cared to realize to get them all sent out. Severus became alarmed when Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the paper, as if it had somehow offended him.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus barely able to hide his worry.

"I'm glad I don't need to attend Muggle studies," sneered Harry.

Severus realized almost at once what was going on, he only sneered when his parents or Nick were mentioned or he was doing the mentioning (which wasn't often). It didn't take much to connect or draw the dots. Potter worked in the Ministry; it only left one person - Lily. "Lily?" guessed Severus correctly.

Harry sharply nodded his head.

"Unbelievable," said Eileen angrily.

"But not unsurprising," said Severus.

"Excuse me?" asked Eileen confused.

"They do not have the amount of money to spend on their…brats as they like," sneered Severus his lip curling in disgust. "Hence Lily has been forced to take on a job. Look's like she has gotten used to the life she was leading." Lily's parents would have been disappointed in their daughter, they had raised her differently. He supposed it's difficult to raise someone who spends all their time in the Wizarding world. She had changed and it was only a few months ago, he had realized the extent of it. The Lily he had known would never have neglected her son. Hell she had put up and defended Petunia all the time and she had been one nasty little…well he would call her witch but that's an insult, so he settled on bitch.

"He'll still get everything he wants," said Harry bitterly.

"It looks to be the case," said Severus reluctantly, an Auror and a school teacher was bound to create a decent income. Although Potter probably would make the most, teachers weren't paid what they should be. Considering what they had to put up with, he should know, he had been one.

"Speaking of Muggle, I bought you something," said Eileen bringing out a huge gift.

"You didn't have to," said Harry his cheeks flushing brightly. He was extremely pleased nonetheless; he could count the amount of gifts he had ever received. They were sadly lacking, especially compared to Nick Potter.

"I wanted to," said Eileen passing the present along, happy that Harry didn't protest too much.

Harry unwrapped it, and cocked his head to the side; he had never seen anything like it before in his life. It was very alien to him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He looked at Eileen curiously, hoping she was going to explain it to him.

"It's a laptop Harry, it's a muggle invention," explained Eileen, helping Harry remove it from its box. She then proceeded to put it on; Harry's eyes widened what kind of device was this? Just what were Muggles capable of? This was really odd, not a bad odd, a good one really.

"See this…this is a document, you can use it for your potion ideas, instead of paper it will be much easier to get into. Let's see what me," said Eileen, typing in the name of Harry's just invented potion, before she typed in his new idea. Saving them she went back to the documents and said "Look here? There's your ideas saved, and all you need to do is click on it. It's much tidier in keeping your documents safe."

"This lasts forever?" asked Harry curiously.

"No it doesn't, that's why I've given you this," said Eileen passing over a small shaped item. Harry again stared at it as if it was an alien thing. "This is a storage drive; you can save all your documents onto it, so if anything happens to this device your potions are safe."

"Won't paper just be safer?" asked Harry cautiously.

"It could be, but you can loss books and paper as easy as a laptop," said Eileen softly. "If it's not something you want, its fine I just though it might be something you'd like." explained Eileen.

"It's great! I'll give it a try!" said Harry immediately, not wanting Eileen to think he was being ungrateful. He wasn't, he just wasn't sure what to think of the Muggle contraption Eileen, had just brought him.

"That's all I can ask," smiled Eileen kindly, "This is for you Severus."

Severus accepted the gift, wondering where his mother had gotten the money. He had a sneaky suspicion she had not just had someone take over he shop temporarily, but sold it. Unless she had taken to storing money away, he saw five hard to get potion ingredients; he went forward and hugged her. "Thank you mum," said Severus. The oddest thing about this moment was the fact he wasn't feeling awkward. This was the first time he had called her mother in company of others. Rather the first time in a very long time, since most people wrongfully assumed that his mother was dead. He didn't deny it, or correct them as it fitted quite well into his plans.

"You're welcome son," beamed Eileen, her son didn't display emotions much, and it was rarer still to receive hugs from him.

* * *

**Sitting Room Prince/Snape Manor Severus Eileen and Harry **

Much later that night, they were once again all sitting in the same room again. Severus and Harry had as usual been busying training, just because he was doing everything, at a much quicker pace, than Severus thought he could. It didn't mean he wasn't going to cram every, piece of knowledge he could, down the teenagers throat. They had mostly been brewing potions anyway, since Harry had spent a lot of his magic on the unforgivables. It wasn't something Severus liked teaching, but he knew Voldemort, wouldn't and couldn't be defeated, by a tickling jinx or a cutting curse. Otherwise Dumbledore would have done it by now. Dumbledore was too light to cast the Unforgivables, he hadn't even truly killed Grindelwald, just took him down, so the Auror's could arrest him. He was currently stuck in Prison for life.

Not many people knew that piece of information, a lot of people thought defeat, meant dead.

"Do you need a dreamless sleeping potion tonight?" asked Severus, it would be the last one he would offer the teenager. He wasn't about to let, anyone under his watch become addicted to the potion. Plus it didn't really give him time to put up his defences. Harry really needed to learn occlumency if he wanted to stop the visions.

"No sir," said Harry immediately, he didn't want to rely on those potions too much.

"Good," said Severus approval deep in his onyx eyes.

"Have you been having bad dreams Harry?" asked Eileen concerned, from where she sat, a small cover thrown over her, and a cup of hot chocolate clutched in her hand.

Severus too wanted answers to that, bad dreams of visions - he hadn't asked.

"Just nightmares," said Harry grimacing slightly, as he rubbed absently at his chest.

"He cannot hurt you anymore, and because of you he cannot hurt anyone else," said Severus smoothly.

"I know, doesn't stop the nightmares though," said Harry haunted green eyes staring at Severus.

"I can fully understand that," said Severus staring at Harry in compassion. He too had terrifying nightmares, things he had done, things that were, things that could have come to pass. They had started back up as well, so had the tingling and burning of the mark. Tingling he could manage, but the burn was the worst. It continued to burn for hours afterwards, although he really should be grateful that it did stop. When Voldemort came back, he had feared he would be eventually, driven insane by the burning of the mark. He had never ignored it before, and he had never known it to stop.

"Are you attending Hogwarts tomorrow Harry?" asked Eileen, wanting to talk about something else.

"Yes, Monday and Tuesday," said Harry nodding his head in her direction, his emotions once again in control.

"That's good, I'm sure Luna is looking forward to seeing you," said Eileen, knowing Harry loved Luna and he would, be looking forward to seeing her too.

"Yeah," grinned Harry his entire face changing; it was obvious he liked Luna a lot.

"Remember and get a lot of sleep tonight, try and occlude, you will be floo'ing to the Headmaster's every morning. You don't have to worry overtly much, as he will probably be at breakfast every morning when you do floo in. If not it wont happen often, the Headmaster will have just been held up. He normally has to be the first one in the great hall, for all the students. The Headmaster and the Head of Houses' have to be." said Severus.

"Oh that's good," said Harry clearly relived that he wouldn't have to see the Headmaster all the time.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly.

"I think I'm ready for my bed boy's," said Eileen, she wasn't used to staying up this late.

"Goodnight mum," said Severus watching his mother like a hawk. She wasn't as fit as she used to be, and it worried Severus to no end. He didn't know what he would do without her; she had been a constant in his life. Every weekend without fail, he had gone to see her, now she was living with him again. It made him happy but saddened to see his mother aging as she was. She should just be in her prime; she was a witch they lived up to two hundred years if they were careful. Unfortunately despite all the healed bones, it still didn't truly erase the damage his father had done. He could see it in the way she moved, delicately as if not to cause herself unwanted pain.

"Night Eileen," said Harry quietly, he too watched Eileen in concern. He always had, he hadn't known her when she was young. Eileen had always been old to Harry, and delicate. Harry loved her with every ounce of his being; she had been the first breath of fresh air in Harry's agonising life. He had written about her in his diary, sometimes he looked over his old entries so not to take everything, or rather anything for granted.

"I guess I should get going too," said Harry once Eileen had left the room.

"Hold on a minute Harry, sit down," said Severus, "Don't worry it's nothing serious." he finished upon seeing Harry's green eyes fill with worry.

Harry nodded his head curious now.

"If you need me, for anything at all…even just to talk, about the nightmares I am here for you. Even if you have to wake me up, I would prefer it, rather than you suffer in silence Harry. I am no therapist but I do know what you are going through." said Severus softly, wanting and needing Harry to realize he wasn't alone anymore.

Harry knew if anyone understood it would be this man, who had also had a tough life. Harry couldn't imagine being a spy for Voldemort, to see that monster day in and day out. To do things that was against everything you believed in. to look the bastard in the eye and lie, it took a lot of guts. It's why he respected his potions master. Respected, and felt the need to gain his approval. If Severus respected and approved of him, then it meant he wasn't useless like he felt most of the time. Hearing that Severus was proud of him, made him go to cloud nine.

"Yes sir," said Harry a small smile lingering on his face. He loved it here, he was so glad to have met Severus. Even if it meant he had to acknowledge that part of him was glad to have been kidnapped and tortured. Otherwise he might never have met Eileen's son. Might never have become an apprentice, never got to do what he loved above all else. Never have known just why Dumbledore paid Nick so much attention. Never known why it was so important to train, never known his true destiny. Although it scared the crap out of him, the thought of having to defeat that monster. He would do it though, for Severus, for Eileen, for Luna, and most important of all - for himself. To live, to survive and to finally live without fear of being targeted. Whether by being the boy who lived or the supposed twin of the 'supposed Boy Who Lived'. He knew deep down it would come out eventually, that day terrified him too. He rather hoped that it didn't come out, but if it did, he hoped it was after he defeated Voldemort. That way nobody could try and force him to do something. He hated being forced to do anything, and if Dumbledore tried well there would be hell to pay.

It truly was a good thing Severus hadn't told Dumbledore; otherwise the world would never have seen hide or hair of Harry Potter/Peverell again. Voldemort would have ruled the world, eventually with an iron fist.

Nobody would have been spared; in the end magic would have been lost to the world.

So Harry Peverell truly was a savior, a hero, a boy destined to do great things. Not just defeat Voldemort, but unfortunately for all concerned, that came first

* * *

Did i have luna told who harry really was yet? or is that still to come? if so do you want her told? i will need to go and re-read it all again just to see if luna gets told! tut tut oh well! well what do you think? will their be more horcrux's or would you rather just see plenty of fights between harry and voldemort? btw i didnt add it but Harry got a new wand...his old one was snapped at the cemetry by Voldemort...he got the wand he was supposed to have had all along - Voldemorts brother wand! which will have a part to play :) the reason being dumbledore asked for the makes of nick and harry's wands in first year...he didnt tell him of this one i will have to do it in a flash back ... so its actually in the story! i kept forgetting about the wand! so remind me lol :P put the wand in the story! or have i? when severus and harry went to diagon alley? to gather everything...thats when i meant to add it ive forgotten so much! i soo have to go back and read it all! when will everyone learn harry is voldemorts equal? the true prophecy boy? how long do you want nick tortured into being trained? for a battle thats not coming his way? becuase it is hard for nick being trained...he never expected voldemort to be back and it will begin to show i will show how nick is feeling in more detail in the chapters to come! R&R PLEASE!

I won! i won the energizing nomination! for best crossover! number 1 :O :O couldnt believe it! wooot woot :) so happy! thank you everyone who voted for me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and a special thanks to felawred for alerting me!


	28. Chapter 28

**Invisible **

**Chapter 28 **

**Starting Back Up At Hogwarts **

* * *

**Beginning Feast - Roxy 's Sorting **

"Roxanne Potter!" yelled Minerva, shouting so all the first years could hear her.

Whispers started up immediately, everyone craning their neck just to get a glimpse of the only female Potter born in the family for generations. Everyone whispering, wondering how she felt about being the boy who lived's sister. Wondering how she felt about him now, that he had left his own brother to die - their brother to die.

_"Well Hello," said the Hat loudly, it almost sounded as though it was speaking out loud. _

_"Hi," said Roxy timidly. _

_"You have a good mind, just like your brothers!" said the hat humming and ahhing every few seconds. _

_"Please put me in Gryffindor please put me in Gryffindor," repeated Roxy, it was her biggest fear. She didn't want to disappoint her parents; she didn't want them to hate her. She didn't want to become an outcast like her brother. What she didn't realize was that Harry had been an outcast since Nick had become the boy who lived. She didn't realize it was unusual, its how her family had always been. _

"You prefer books to reckless bravery…you wont fit in there…where to put you…" said the hat curiously.

"Gryffindor please! Please, please don't put me in Ravenclaw!" she begged her eyes closed as her body burned with fear.

"You won't fit in Gryffindor…I made that mistake once before…" said the hat still undecidedly. Thinking about a bushy haired girl by the name of Hermione Granger. New to the wizarding world, Gryffindor sounded brilliant to her and she had convinced him. It was something that hadn't worked out - she was an outcast in her own house.

"I will, I can, please! I know people there please!" whined Roxy angry that she wasn't getting her own way.

"Very well….better be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat out loud for all to hear.

Relieved and smug, Roxy took of the hat, before joining her new house. It was worth it, when she saw the love and adoration adorning her mothers face. She had made them proud; she sat beside the other first years, grinning widely at her brother, who smiled back. Not many people paid attention to him; in fact everyone was giving him a wide berth. He had free seats at each side of him.

"Before we are fed and watered, I wish to introduce your new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house….Professor Horace Slughorn!" beamed Dumbledore as if nothing pleased him more, than to introduce the new teacher to them.

The Slytherin's went nuts, cheering loudly, they all knew Slughorn and he favoured his Slytherin's. They all knew that, from tales their parents told, or their grandparents. Not that there were many grandparents around, after the last war with Voldemort, many were imprisoned or killed. Polite cheering filled the rest of the hall from the other houses.

"Now let the feast begin!" boomed Dumbledore, his hands apart as the food popped onto the tables.

* * *

**Ancient Runes - Lun and Harry **

"Hey Luna!" grinned Harry sliding into his seat next to her. She had taken Ancient Runes too, so they had at least one class together. Harry was very glad he had a friend, someone in Ravenclaw anyway - otherwise he wouldn't probably haven't seen her other than breaks. He had just floo'ed from the Headmaster's office, true to Severus' word - Headmaster Dumbledore had not been there. He always felt a rush of anger and hate, just staring at the man. There was only a few people that could do that to him, James Potter, Lily Potter and Nick Potter.

"Hi, Harry, how was your summer?" questioned Luna, sliding her seat forward and staring at her friends green eyes curiously.

"Brilliant! I'm staying at Prince Manor, Eileen moved in now too!" said Harry, the smile on his face was almost blinding. It was a smile that no one at Hogwarts had seen Harry wear. Not only Hogwarts, but Luna had never seen Harry so happy before. Luna smiled, Harry's mood was infectious she was so pleased Harry was happy now.

"That's great, how's being an apprentice working out for you?" asked Luna, she wanted to work with magical animals, she had taken Magical Creatures course in hopes that it would help. She would also be taking over from her dad when he retired. She would become the editor of the quibbler.

"It's brilliant I'm learning so much!" gushed Harry being quiet as the students milled in and sat down.

"What are you learning?" asked Luna ignoring the looks she got as always.

"Potions, defence and you know other things," said Harry quietly.

"Good job, nobody is learning anything in Defence this year," said Luna.

"Why's that?" asked Harry baffled.

"Someone from the Ministry is teaching, Professor Umbridge, she's not going to teach us much." stated Luna grimly.

Harry blinked, Luna hadn't had defence yet, the school had just begun. It was times like that Harry suspected she was some sort of seer, or at least had a good sense of what was going to happen.

* * *

**Outside at the lake - Luna and Harry - Lunch time **

"What happened to your wand?" asked Luna staring at Harry's new one, his other one had been similar but Luna could spot the differences. This one was straighter and lighter in colour and if she wasn't mistaken smaller. Luna wasn't Dumbledore, but she was 'rarely wrong' as he liked to think of himself. Luna had been dying to ask him during the entire two hours of Ancient Runes.

They were now walking along to the lake, their hands full of food for them to feast on. Neither of them could be bothered with the blathering in the great hall. Especially Harry, everyone wanted to be his best friend all of a sudden, and Harry really couldn't be bothered with it. He had his friends, knew who he could trust. He didn't want his brother's life, didn't want half hearted friends, or talking to people who didn't truly care about his answers. His Boggart could attest to that, his worst fear, was himself having his brother's life.

"I had to get it replaced," said Harry looking down at his wand deep in thought, remembering when he bought it.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ FLASH BACK TO VISITING OLLIVANDERS *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Harry as soon as he got better knew he would have to visit Ollivander's. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to his old one, he suspected it was probably snapped and discarded off. It made him furious at the thought, of his wand being snapped by the evil bastard. It was probably for the best he got a new one really, at least this one wasn't bought by James Potter.

"I've got to go to Ollivander's' sir," said Harry as he and Severus walked around the Apothecary.

"Why don't you go ahead now? Meet me back here when you are done?" suggested Severus. He had been to Ollivander's and it wasn't something he was keen to experience again. Ollivander had creeped him out when he was eleven, he hated the feeling. Then again compared to Dumbledore and Voldemort he was sure Ollivander was nothing now. It's just the way Ollivander had known who he was, despite the fact he knew he hadn't seen the wizard before. He had been raised in the Muggle world for Merlin's sake, so obviously there was no chance Ollivander had known who he was. Of course Severus knew his secret now, he was a very rare wizard that could read magical cores and see auras.

"Yes sir," said Harry immediately.

"Stop with the sir, you may be my apprentice but I prefer my given name or Professor Snape." stated Severus sharply, he had been telling the boy this for a few days now. Sir, reminded him too much of Voldemort, constantly debasing yourself for the amusement of a mad man. He had put up with it in school, knowing it was expected. Sir, Master, Ma'am all made him inwardly cringe.

"Alright Severus," said Harry, he himself didn't want to use Professor Snape; it reminded him off all the teachers that had ignored him. So he with great privilege called him Severus. Still getting over the fact his old Potions master was Eileen's son, and cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner. It had never dawned on him before, but now he knew - he could see it in different parts of him.

"Good, go," said Severus pleased that he had finally gotten through to the stubborn, genuinely respectful, teenager. Words he had never used when he was thinking about children, or teenagers. Harry was different to them all, he was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Harry took off in a jog towards Ollivander's, remembering his first experience. He unlike Severus didn't think there was anything odd with the fact Ollivander knew who he was. His family was famous; his brother had already been for his wand. To him it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was really.

He opened the door, and wasn't surprised to find it empty. It wasn't time for the first years to come for their wands yet. He doubted it was busy apart from those few months when people turn eleven, and claim their wand. Then there would be the occasional person, like him, who lost, broke or had their wands broken for them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again Mr. Potter," said Ollivander coming from the shadows. His silver eyes alight with curiosity and surprise, and he was rarely surprised. This boy baffled him completely, his magical core and aura was extremely powerful. More powerful than his brother and father combined, he was the most powerful boy he had ever laid eyes on - even more so than Tom Riddle at that age. Yet his wand was for a mediocre wizard at best. It was as though he had suppressed a part of himself, his magic which to him was unconceivable. He had puzzled over it for years, even more after seeing him again in the boy's forth year, for the weighting of wands, he had still never found his answer. Yet here the boy stood, even more powerful and confident than ever, more so than at the beginning of his fourth year. Obviously in his shop for a wand, he was curious about what had happened to his other wand he had sold the boy.

"My name is Harry Peverell," said Harry coolly, staring straight at Ollivander's eyes unafraid and no longer shy like he had been the first two times. He had met Ollivander for a second time during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Ah, of course," said Ollivander amused, nothing like that had been done before. He knew the Goblins all over the world, were probably talking about it to no end. He had taken everything, from right under their nose at that. The Goblin mustn't have liked Lily and James, or they would have been warned.

"I've come for a wand," said Harry smoothly.

"Of course, come along!" beamed Ollivander. He was rather excited, it seemed as though he might get the wand that belonged to him this time. The other wand had not belonged to Harry, he knew that, but because he had suppressed his magic - the wand had seemed perfect for him at the time.

It took them twenty minutes to find the wand for him, and to the surprise of Ollivander it was one he had expected Nick to have. "Holly wand, eleven inches, nice and supple. Very unusual combination, it has a Phoenix feather, from a bird I'm sure you are aware of Fawkes, Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix. It has a brother wand, it belongs to a man you will know as Voldemort. He did great things, yes, terrible but great…I was sure it would pick Nick Potter…" Ollivander trailed off.

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable for a few seconds, before he covered it up. He gave Ollivander his money, thanked him and promptly left. Going back to the apothecary, he met up with Severus and continued his shopping for Potion ingredients.

Since Ollivander was only required to tell the Ministry of the first wands bought, when they turn eleven he didn't have to tell them. So Albus Dumbledore didn't get told or realise the brother wand was sold. It was a good thing really, or Dumbledore's suspicion would have been complete. He would have realized who Harry really was, and he would have gotten control of him. Emancipated or not Dumbledore would have stopped at nothing. As it was he didn't know, and with that he would never control Harry or his now immense fortune.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^ END OF FLASHBACK *^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

"What happened?" asked Luna curiously.

"I don't know, its either still in that graveyard or snapped, but I suspect it was snapped. I doubt Voldemort would have left it lying there." stated Harry as matter of factly.

"I'm sorry," said Luna softly, nobody liked loosing wands, after a few years it became a part of them. Loosing a wand was very traumatic to most wizards and witches. Then again what Harry had been through was probably more traumatic anyway - being tortured.

"Its okay," reassured Harry looking solemn. If he had been alone, he knew it would have been worse. The nightmares, being alone, the constant need to look over his shoulder. Having someone permanent in his life, made Harry feel safer, happier and more confident.

"So what's in this one?" asked Luna, she knew from the Prophet whose wand had what. Or at least the four that had been in the tournament anyway, Fleur, Viktor, Nick and Harry.

"Muffliato" cast Harry, one of the first spells he had learned from 'The Half Blood Prince' even before he had became Severus' apprentice, and he had admired and helped him without realizing it. That book had been his saving grace from the world, helped him love potions more than anything else in the world. To think it was all down to the fact James Potter had forgotten to buy him his potions book.

Luna cocked her head to the side; she was familiar with the spell. Harry had used it a few times, when he wanted to talk privately. Plus she had gone to look it up afterwards; she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

Harry noticed a glimmer in Luna's eyes…was it him or did she know what he was going to say? He was going to have to ask her about that. It wasn't the first time she had done that. She had gasped just before Dumbledore read out his name during the goblet of fire. He had been too stunned to think about it until after.

"Phoenix feather from Fawkes, it's the brother wand to Voldemort's, have you read anything about wands?" asked Harry, he had been looking for information but found nothing as of yet.

"No, not really," admitted Luna, not at all surprised by Harry's revelation.

"Why aren't you surprised Luna?" asked Harry curiously.

Luna sighed, staring at the ground pensively, before her head came back up. She stared into Harry's eyes for endless minutes before she started speaking. "I sometimes see things, glimpses, nothing clear it's all muddled. Sometimes I can see things clearly; sometimes I just hear a few words just before they happen. I rarely see things years before they happen which doesn't help much but…its how I've always been."

"You're a seer?" asked Harry wondering why he was surprised - he shouldn't be he had suspected as much.

"Yes, but its not as clear as it's described in the books. It's as though the gift is too diluted or something…it's hard to explain. Maybe it will get better over the years but right now it's just very muddled." sighed Luna sadly.

"You know who I am don't you?" asked Harry grimly.

"You are Harry Peverell that's never going to change," said Luna smartly.

"You know the secret I keep though don't you?" asked Harry almost accusingly.

Luna bit her lip, wondering if Harry was going to be her friend after today. Reluctantly Luna nodded her head, she knew, she had known since she got a vision earlier. The wand had been a dead give away, plus she had seen him telling her. For reasons unknown to her, he seemingly changed his mind either that or her seeing abilities were becoming useless.

"I know, I saw you telling me this morning," said Luna, everyone just thought she was odd because she stared off into space. Unfortunately she couldn't control when she got visions. She'd rather them think her odd rather than know the truth. Seers were either revered, or during war times wanted by the highest bidder and controlled. After all who wouldn't want the advantage? During war it's a gold mine to have a seer on their side.

"I actually told you?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, but something went wrong…did you decide not to?" asked Luna leaning forward, eager to learn more about the…about her gift.

"Er…I decided to wait…a few weeks," said Harry a little sheepishly.

"Maybe it's becoming better…maybe I'm beginning to see things that people decide but never bother doing or saying…this is brilliant!" giggled Luna grinning like a banshee.

"Well I'm glad you're amused," said Harry feeling a little embarrassed.

"I only knew today I swear it's not why I became your friend!" said Luna becoming serious once more.

Harry smiled softly "Good," Harry didn't think he could cope with the betrayal if it was true.

"You can't look Dumbledore in the eye Luna, if he finds out…I don't know what I'd do, probably disappear," said Harry determinedly.

"Harry I don't know if you've noticed or not but nobody pays attention to me. I hardly look anyone in the eye never mind Dumbledore, plus seers have natural barriers…I'd know if someone was trying to get into my mind. I couldn't stop them of course…but it would be enough of a warning to try and stop it." said Luna.

"Let me know how your Defence class turns out," smirked Harry getting up, cancelling the spell.

"I will do," said Luna, thinking about everything she had just learned about her gift. Maybe it wasn't getting murky, maybe it was getting better. So it meant every decision people made…changed her visions. Or rather changed the outcome, which means there might come a time where she saw various outcomes and which to avoid. Being friends with Harry, maybe that was a good thing. The knowledge that he was the true boy who lived, meant nothing to Luna, just made her fearful for him. She dreaded the thought of people realizing it - Harry hated fame of any kind. Hated the thought of people knowing, obviously he didn't want others to know. With Voldemort on the loose she wouldn't either. Maybe she would be able to help him with her visions as the war continued.

* * *

**Prince Manor - Eileen and Harry - Dinner Time/After School **

"How did your day go?" asked Eileen the second Harry floo'ed back from school. He dropped his school bag on the floor, at the side of the fire. He brought Eileen into a hug and began chatting about how his day went. Severus was not there, and it didn't take a genius to figure out where he was. Considering Eileen smelt of potions, he knew she had been down in the lab too.

"It was good, saw Luna, she was in three of my classes!" said Harry greatly relieved.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" asked Eileen concerned. She realized the massive workload Harry was putting on himself. Especially during his OWL year she was worried about him. All she could do was make sure he didn't over do it. Or she certainly would be having a word with her son and Harry's teachers.

"Yeah, they gave out three or four foot essays, each class" stated Harry not looking too bothered.

"Are you going to be okay doing that sweetie?" asked Eileen concern deep in her black eyes.

Harry smiled at her concerned, truly touched at her caring - he appreciated it all the more not having any of it growing up. Instead of thinking she underestimated him, or thought him stupid or was reminding him of getting it done he appreciated it for what it truly was.

"Yeah, but I wont be able to work on my potions," said Harry feeling like pouting.

"Oh don't worry about that, you have all the time in the world to do make potions," said Eileen laughing softly, Harry reminded her of her son so much it was scary. He hated coming home during the summer because he didn't get to brew. Not just that reason of course, main reason being Tobias. She refused to consider the alternative, Harry had to survive, with her son teaching him - he had to.

"I guess I better get on with my homework," said Harry grimacing slightly.

"Oh no you don't, you are having dinner first then some hot chocolate with me," said Eileen, she wasn't going to let himself tire out. He had to have some Harry time, or it would get on top of him quickly.

"Okay," grinned Harry, a warm glow settling into his stomach. He could never get used to this, no matter how many times she said it. It was so nice having someone asking about his day, about his week hell about his year. This was better than just seeing her during the summer, it was official - becoming an apprentice was the best decision he had ever made. Of course getting emancipated came very close to being first as well. For now it would just have to settle for being second.

"Good," said Eileen satisfied, as they continued chatting waiting for Severus to come up for dinner.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room - Roxy and Nick - Later That Night **

"Hey Nick, are you okay?" asked Roxy coming up to him, he looked exhausted and extremely hurt.

"I'm fine," said Nick automatically. Nobody seemed to really care anyway, no point in telling anyone. Hiding a grimace as his hand hurt even more painfully. 'I must learn quicker' was engraved across his hand. It wasn't disappearing; it looked as though it was permanently written on it.

"How did your detention go?" asked Roxy. She had heard the others talking about it, saying about time he didn't get 'special treatment' whatever they meant by that.

"The usual writing lines," shrugged Nick. He had gone to tell his mother, but she hadn't even listened to him. Just told him she was busy, just to keep his head down and try his best not to get any more detentions, or rather 'not to rock the boat further'. Lily trusted Umbridge because she was a trusted ministry official. She had no idea what her son was going through, because she didn't listen. Then he had gone to Professor McGonagall, only to be told basically the same thing. Neither adult would listen to him! So he had given up and was now licking his wounds in private.

He was magically exhausted, so exhausted if he did more magic he would end up in a coma. They were pushing him too far, and if they weren't careful they would loose him.

"I'm going to go to bed Roxy, I'll see you in the morning," said Nick, a yawn stretching across his face.

"Okay, night Nick," said Roxy watching her brother go; somehow being at Hogwarts wasn't as exiting as she thought it would be. She had spent a lot of time with Frank Longbottom. Unfortunately she wasn't in classes with him, and nobody in the classes had spoken to her much. It wasn't like it used to be, lots of people used to ask her a hundred questions about her brother, about what it was like growing up with him. Then they would ask her lots of questions etcetera. No, she was being treated as though she was invisible, while her brother was looked upon in disgust. It felt as though the world had shifted on its axis.

When she had gone to the library today, only Ravenclaw's were in there. Her decision was already staring her in the face; there was nothing to be done about it. She had made her decision; she had chosen Gryffindor and family honour. She would just have to live with it; she loved her parents more than anything in the world.

More than her own happiness it seemed.

* * *

**Lily's Quarters Hogwarts **

Lily sighed in relief once her work was done; she had graded everything and gotten all detentions over with. Two teachers had given detentions out under her! Without telling her. She had been rushed of her feet all day; she didn't think it was right to land them with her. She had to speak to Slughorn and get him to stop it. She slumped onto the couch in her quarters extremely wary. She smiled at the thought of her youngest, she was a Gryffindor, one less thing to worry about. She was so proud of her, James would be too.

She failed to realize just what she was doing to all her children by raising them wrongly.

She couldn't believe Nick had come whining to her about detention. Couldn't he see how selfish he was being? Perhaps becoming a teacher had been the wrong thing. Nick was going to try and use her now, to get out of detention of all things. Delores was a Ministry employee, very high up and could make life good for them if they got on well enough. Further up than James was, with Nick's bad publicity he couldn't afford anymore. She knew they would love him once he killed Voldemort once and for all. It was destined that he would, she knew it. Until then it was best not to get on their bad side anymore than necessary.

She missed James already, he was working all hours to get money, she missed how simple life had been. Back then all she had to do was take care of Nick and Roxy, cook dinner and take them outings. Now she was working too, they would have no time together she hated that. It was exhausting work being a teacher, but she had to do it, damn Harry to hell. He had ruined their lives; she wished she had never had twins. She wished she had only had Nick, and then this wouldn't have happened.

She failed to realize that without Harry, none of them would have survived that Halloween night.

Something she would learn all too late and all too soon.

* * *

**The Lake - Hogwarts - Lunch Time - Luna and Harry**

It was Tuesday, Harry's second day at Hogwarts since it started back up. After lunch he hadn't been able to see Luna again, he would see her today though. Harry had taken to outright avoiding the Great Hall, knowing Lily Potter was there made Harry lose his appetite. So they had taken to eating at the lake, plus no one bothered them there. Nobody sat outside during lunch time, or at least the first twenty minutes or so. So they had the place pretty much to themselves.

"How was Defence?" asked Harry as soon as he plonked his bum on the ground. He had a selection of fruit and a ham sandwich, Luna had pretty much the same except she had two sandwiches.

"Alright for me, not so good for your brother," said Luna.

"Why is that?" asked Harry grimacing at her use of family term regarding Nick Potter. He wasn't his brother, but right now he was too curious about what was going on.

"Well he was picked to learn the spell we had to learn, nobody else got a chance to learn anything. She made him stand in front of the class until he could perform it. I think I feel sorry for him," said Luna.

"What spell?" asked Harry curiously.

"Bone breaking curse, very nasty, Auror version," said Luna.

"You made it sound like she wouldn't teach you anything yesterday," said Harry impressed with the new teacher.

"She's teaching him, not us, she gave him detention and loss of house points for not doing it quick enough." said Luna.

Harry was suddenly extremely glad he had not been pegged as the boy who lived. Well and truly happy about that, he felt no pity for Nick; he had left him to die for Merlin sake. He could never feel pity for Nick again, not after that anyway.

"He's not my brother, and I could never feel sorry for him," sneered Harry at the thought of him.

"Of course not, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up," said Luna just realizing what she was saying. She knew Nick had left him to die, everyone did it was in the paper. It's why nobody was talking to Nick anymore; his own house was even turning against him. Each time Nick failed to do it, Umbridge had also unnecessarily removed house points. Gryffindor must be down fifty points already, and they had only had one class of defence yet. This was the Ministry's way of ensuring Nick Potter was trained for what was coming.

"It's okay," said Harry quietly.

"How are you finding everything? It is okay?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry briefly confused.

"Homework, classes, working for your mastery," explained Luna.

"I did one of the assays and half of another, I can get the rest done tonight I hope. I don't want to be doing homework for Hogwarts, on the days with Severus." said Harry.

"That's probably the best way to do it," agreed Luna cheerfully.

"Yeah, I just hope I can keep it up," stated Harry looking a little worried.

"Your smart, hard working, if anyone can do it you can Harry," said Luna truthfully. Harry was the most Ravenclawish, Ravenclaw there ever was.

"Thanks Luna," said Harry.

They both continued talking for the rest of their lunch break, about nothing important. Just enjoying being back at Hogwarts, and getting to see each other again, even if it was only for two days. Harry felt slightly guilty, Luna didn't have anyone else. No other friend to talk to, just him now that Cedric was gone too. He was training under a Quidditch team, the English Quidditch team. Fleur had gone back home and was in the whole fashion thing, but Harry knew it was more of a hobby until she figured out what she wanted to do in life.

* * *

There we go what did you think? will it become too much for Nick? will he collapse into a coma during one of her lessons? or will Umbridge be arrested and Nick's training have started back up again before he falls into a coma? will it be during a lesson with just Albus? and will the Potter's put a stop to it? will the Ministry approve of Delores methods? or genuine horrifed? what would you like? a bad or good Ministry? will she get azkaban or just loose her job? how do you like my twist on Umbrige? :) :P hope you liked it lol took me ages to figure out how to make her! without changing her too much that is who will listen to nick? will harry be a reluctant hero once more? realizing its not right and help him? make james and lily feel even worse? R&R PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Invisible **

**Chapter 29 **

**It's always when you least expect it - Nick feels guilty for the first time**

* * *

**Prince Manor - Severus, Eileen and Harry **

Harry Peverell had been an apprentice and a student at Hogwarts now for two months and two weeks. It was now Christmas, the school had broken up for the holidays yesterday. Luna was back home with her father, and Harry had no reason to go back to Hogwarts - since there were no classes. Harry was currently brewing a potion for Severus, which required completely fresh herbs. Which meant he had to leave the potion to simmer and pick it, then go back do what he needed to do to it then add it in. Severus had done it to see how well Harry did under pressure, and so far it seemed he was at his best when the pressure was on. Severus was currently in the living room, gathering a few things he needed for his updated version of Wolfsbane potion. He was trying to make it less painful for them, before and after transforming. The only problem was, the potion ingredients in the updated one, was more expensive. Which meant on the market the new one would make more money. It wasn't about the money to him; he knew most werewolves' found it difficult to get the money together for it. So not only was he trying to make it less painful, but not as expensive.

"Severus are you sure Harry is coping well?" asked Eileen, watching Harry walking over to the green house. Obviously gathering ingredients for one reason or another, he was working so hard! He hardly had any time to himself.

"You know as well as I do he's coping extremely well, we all knew he was undertaking a lot." stated Severus. "This is the last day he has to work; he has the holidays off as well as everyone else."

"He needs some good sleep," nodded Eileen.

"Yes, he's been having nightmares on and off," sighed Severus, and Harry didn't seem to want to talk about it. Having nobody in his life to care about him, made him reluctant to talk about even the basic of things he needed and wanted.

"I noticed," said Eileen, drinking her coffee. They both heard Harry getting up at night, coming down the stairs for a few hours before going back up to bed. From the house elf's they had gathered that he drank some warm milk, read a book and then went back up to bed.

"What are you getting Harry for his Christmas?" asked Severus curiously.

"I'm getting him a few more potion books," smiled Eileen.

"Are you sure there's any he doesn't have?" snorted Severus in amusement, he had seen Harry's collection, and it was impressive. Coming from a man who was older, and had nearly all the widely available potions books he had it meant something.

"I've also noticed him playing chess a lot, with that old set I was thinking of getting him his own set." said Eileen.

"That's a good idea mum, he needs to have more fun," agreed Severus.

"Yes, yes he does," said Eileen softly. She loved when Harry acted childish, well if you can say anything he did was childish. He was far to mature for his tender age of fifteen years. She wished she had cursed Lily Evans-Potter when she had, had the opportunity.

* * *

**Prince Manor - Potions Lab/Harry's room - Severus, Eileen and Harry**

Severus bottled all the potion into vials; it was already cool so he didn't have to wait on it cooling down. It had been going on too long now; Harry needed a long lie without nightmares. So he was giving him a dreamless sleeping potion, whether Harry wanted it or not. Bottled and labelled, he put the potion bottles into the appropriate space where the Dreamless sleeping potion usually went. He cleaned up his workspace and cauldron before leaving the lab with the one vial he wanted. Making his way towards Harry's room, he knocked but received no answer. A frown marred Severus' features; he opened the door to a sight that made him smile slightly.

Harry was sprawled out on his bed, books surrounding him with nothing more than a top and a pair of shorts on. A very inappropriate reaction shot through him, but he ignored it completely. Harry was young enough to be his student, was his student in fact, and he did not like little boy's thank you very much. He couldn't help but notice that Harry wasn't exactly … a little boy anymore. The top he had on, was getting rather small for him, Severus saw the scars still marring Harry's chest. He knew it bothered the young man, more than it should. He had his own share of scars, and he didn't care about them. He knew there would come a time where Harry wasn't so self conscious of them. Irritated at himself and his thoughts, he used a spell to remove the books and put them neatly on his nightstand. He levitated Harry up, moved the covers with his hands and cuddled him in. It looked as though he wasn't going to need the dreamless sleeping potion after all. He left a candle burning, knowing it was safe to do so - they didn't burn out or burn things period. He also put the potion right next to it, so if Harry woke up, he would see it no problem. Hopefully the boy would take it; he truly wanted to help him. If he wasn't willing to talk about the nightmares, Severus could at least make sure he slept without them once in a while.

As he was walking out, he saw a picture on the nightstand, and he didn't know how Harry had gotten a picture of him - he hadn't seen a camera. Yet here it was, a picture of himself, Eileen and Harry together drinking hot chocolate. They looked very happy; Severus wasn't used to seeing himself like that. Then again he wasn't one for having his picture taken either. It made a warm glow settle into his stomach, he felt as though he could walk on air. Harry truly loved them; he was picked over James Potter and Lily Evans. He was a better person than Potter, he had known it but it truly hit him there and then. He was the better man than James Potter. A sinister smirk stole over his features; it's all he had ever wanted since he was a young boy. To be chosen over James Potter, to be thought of in a higher regard than him. He knew he didn't in Dumbledore's eyes, just because of Nick Potter, but he did in Harry's. Leaving the room he closed it quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping teenager up. At least now Harry would have a chance to relax with it being Christmas.

"Hello son," said Eileen surprised to see him as she went to her own bed, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"He's sleeping, I've put a sleeping potion on his nightstand, so here's hoping he has a good nights sleep." said Severus smoothly in explanation even though Eileen hadn't said anything.

"How's he doing as an apprentice though Severus?" asked Eileen curiously, standing there in her nightgown her onyx eyes, she had given to her son, gleaming with pride for her two boys. She hadn't made a mistake coming back; she was getting the chance to make new memories of Prince Manor.

"Exceeding my expectations," said Severus smirking wryly.

Eileen positively beamed in pride and awe.

"If he keeps this up, he will be finished his apprenticeship in less than two years. He will take my title as youngest potion Master in Britain - in more ways than one." said Severus. He'd be sixteen going on seventeen when he finished his apprenticeship if he kept going this way. He would be the youngest that way, and he would also be the quickest to finish too. He had completed his mastery in two years three months, he had a feeling Harry would finish way ahead of him. Then again he had the worry of Voldemort, spying and Dumbledore on top of his apprenticeship. If he had been able to concentrate on his potions solely he would have finished earlier.

"I'm so proud of him," said Eileen happily, "I'm proud of the man you have come also Severus." giving her son a one armed hug, keeping the mug of chocolate away from them just in case it spilled.

Severus leaned into his mother's comforting touch; he had missed this, spending some proper time with her, talking to her more than just a few hours every week. He realized you could never outgrow your mothers love, or comfort. Right now it meant the world to him, and he loved her so much. He could only hope for her sake, he made it through the war. More than that he hoped and prayed she did, after the life she had lead, she deserved a good long life now. He failed to take into account what he deserved too.

"You need some sleep yourself, don't think I don't notice how long you lock yourself down in that workshop of yours," said Eileen chastising him softly, she called the lab a workshop some times.

"I've been making the Wolfsbane Potion more effective," said Severus, removing himself from the comfort of his mother's arms.

"I wish I could stand for hours on end brewing like I used to," said Eileen sadly, she missed brewing so much. She just didn't have the strength to brew again, he hadn't since she married Tobias. If she had to do it all over again, she'd go through it for her beautiful boy in front of her. He might not look like much to others, but to Eileen, her son was beautiful. She couldn't take potions, because pain relievers slowed reaction times - it would just be extremely dangerous and stupid to do such a thing. She ached all over, back, legs arms; she just couldn't stand and brew for any period of time.

"One day mum, I promise you…you will be able to brew again," vowed Severus. He and Harry were already working on the potion. He needed a better means though, for potions they were working on together. He had a rough idea on what to do, so he it was going to be part of Harry's Christmas.

"Aye, if anyone could do it son, it would be you." said Eileen, patting her son absently, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying "Goodnight son." and she made her own way to her bed.

* * *

**Lovegood abode - Kitchen - Luna and Xeno Lovegood**

"How was school sweetie?" asked Mr. Lovegood, Luna and himself had just got home from the station. Luna was all he had left, and he cherished her, he'd do anything for her. He knew she had made good friends with Harry, and that Harry was an apprentice to Severus Snape.

"I got to see Harry more than I thought I would! We have quite a few classes together," beamed Luna happy to be home again. She wondered where they would go this year, when she was home her father always took her somewhere. Usually looking for animals that most Wizards didn't think existed. Last year he had taken her to the Quidditch World cup and she had loved it, despite its abrupt ending. When Harry wasn't there she always had Neville, around to sit with or have a conversation with.

"That's good, how was everyone else?" asked Xeno calmly, plating out two meals he had made before apparating to the train station for Luna. He was very aware of the trouble people had been giving Luna at school, stealing her things and putting them in the most ridiculous places. It had stopped when she befriended Cedric, Viktor, Fleur and Harry - but they weren't always there now.

"They didn't bother me," said Luna aware of what her father was asking about without outright saying anything. Nobody wanted to piss Harry off, by annoying his only friend. Not after seeing what he had done to his brother, not that they blamed what he had done really. Each and every one of them would have done the same thing, if their situations had been reversed. Most admitted to themselves, they would have done much worse.

"Classes okay?" he then asked pouring them some juice.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn is really nice, he explains things a lot better than Reese did." said Luna. "Hagrid didn't take over his classes until last week; the other teacher wasn't anywhere near as exciting as him."

"Slughorn? I had him when I was a student, he is very good," nodded Xeno. Sure he favoured his Slytherins, but that was behind closed doors not during classes. Most of his best potions brewers in Slytherin became part of the Slughorn club. Xeno didn't like her brewing potion, its one thing he didn't allow in his home. He had sealed up his wife's potions room, and nobody had entered it since the accident. He was greatly relived she didn't have the same love for it as her mother had. His wife and daughters mother had died because of a potions experiment went wrong. Luna had witnessed the entire thing, she had never been quiet the same after it. She was always his quite little girl now, but he didn't care how she was - as long as she was here. He wouldn't have been able to go on if both of them had passed on. His wife and daughter had been his life; it had devastated him to loose her. Now Luna had all his attention, and it would remain that way.

"Are we going away this year dad?" asked Luna curiously, as she finished off her dinner.

"We are how would you like to visit Egypt this year?" asked Xeno.

"Egypt?" asked Luna frowning in confusion.

"Yes, just as a holiday me and you," said Xeno quietly, he just wanted to get her out of the country for a while. Especially with Voldemort being back, and Death Eater activity brewing on the horizon - he didn't want to risk it. So yes, he was going to take her on a nice holiday. His house wasn't safe, and he didn't delude himself otherwise. At Hogwarts he knew his daughter was as safe as she could be.

"Can we at least come home for Christmas and New Year?" asked Luna wondering silently what her dad was up to.

"Of course, if that's what you want sweetie that's what we will do," said Xeno. He just hoped and prayed this war didn't last as long as the lat one. It had truly been hell, but at the same time bittersweet. It's when he had met his wife, and had his daughter so really…how could he say it was all hell?

"Great!" chimed Luna happily. "I'll tell Harry and Neville in the morning so they know not to write so much! Or poor Hermes will be exhausted!"

Xeno just smiled in amusement.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Lily's Quarter - James and Lily**

"James…you've spent every penny we had on them!" shrieked Lily, who had cast a silencing charm five seconds ago. She had just received a bank statement, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's wrong with that Lily? It's Christmas?" frowned James not understanding why she was having a hissy fit.

"You should have left some in the bank just in case we need it! And in case you have forgotten we need to save up for somewhere to stay before Hogwarts closes for the summer!" shrieked Lily, her hands waving manically the statement still in her hand.

"We will be staying at Potter Manor," said James adamantly.

"It no longer belongs to us James," said Lily tears in her eyes, tears of frustration and pain; they no longer had a house of their own. "We are homeless and now penniless too!" this wasn't something she was used to, having money troubles. She didn't understand just how Molly had managed with so many children with only one person bringing in the money.

"Don't worry about that Lily, we will be fine," said James hugging his wife close, obviously not sharing her concern for their welfare. "We have many friends that can help us."

"Who?" snapped Lily angrily, pulling herself from her husband's embrace. She had no friends, the only person who she had truly spoken to had been Remus (and that was James' friend not hers). She didn't have true friends, that she could confide in she hadn't had one since Severus. Thinking of him made her lip curl, she couldn't believe he had taken in Harry and told him what to do. It must have been his way of getting back at James for all those pranks. Otherwise the brat wouldn't have gotten himself emancipated he wasn't that smart.

"Sirius will let us stay in Grimmauld Place, there's plenty room!" said James soothingly.

Lily stared at her husband, she didn't know what to think, was he deluding himself? Or did he truly think Sirius cared anymore? "James…Sirius hasn't spoken to you since last year…he sent a present for Roxy and Nick nothing else. He didn't reply to your quest for money." said Lily eventually wondering if anything would get through to her husband. She was till angry that he had spent every Knut they had on the children, she knew she should have did the shopping herself.

"It's just a phase, he'll realize he's being stupid and come back…Remus did," said James, not as sure as he led his wife to believe. The insecurity was deep in his brown eyes, eyes he had past on to his daughter.

"Remus didn't James!" cried Lily in exasperation "He's training Nick only; he's not spoken a word to us if he hasn't had to since everyone found out!"

"He's just busy that's all," said James defensively.

Lily felt like crying, they were truly alone, even Dumbledore didn't look at them the same way. She wasn't sure if they would let them stay at Hogwarts this year, with the way things were going it didn't seem likely. "James…stop deluding yourself, we are in deep trouble…and you just spent all our money."

"Not all of it, the Christmas bonus hasn't gone in yet," said James.

"How much is that?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Eighty Galleons," said James.

"Don't touch any more money, I'll look at some houses we need one," said Lily grimly.

"Why? We can just stay here Lily," said James comfortingly.

"Not forever, and if something happens to us we need to know our children are going to have at least a roof over their heads." said Lily gritting her teeth angrily, James really didn't know how to spend wisely. Having never had to do it before, he always seemed to think everything would just work out.

"Nothing will happen to us," soothed James, the thought left him cold nonetheless. He realized Lily was right; they had to have at least one house. He really could murder the boy he had at one point called his son. He had basically left them homeless and penniless. That was his inheritance he had been stolen from him, and he was still furious to this day that there was nothing he could do.

He failed to realize it wasn't stealing; Harry had done what was perfectly within his rights. Otherwise James would have had his money back, after all this they were still willing to blame Harry for everything. Instead of accepting the blame for themselves.

"Okay, we will save up for a house," said James anything to stop Lily worrying.

"Thank you," sighed Lily falling into his arms feeling at least a little better.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Lily's Quarters - Nick, Lily and James **

"Why aren't we at home?" asked Nick a deep frown on his features. He had just put all his things in the bedroom that had appeared in his mother's quarters. He had to ask even if he wasn't talking to his parents, they hadn't listened to him. He was being hurt and they didn't even care. For the first time in his life he was beginning to see what they had done to Harry.

"Why? Do you want to be?" asked Lily diverting the question, it was much cheaper if they stayed at Hogwarts. They wouldn't need to buy food or worry about anything else either. They didn't have a home, they belonged to the boy she had wished she hadn't birthed. Everything in the houses, everything in the vaults, the lot and she hated him for it.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to talk to her more than he had to. Looking at the palm of his hand, anger consumed him, he walked to his bedroom deciding he would rather be alone than in their company.

"What's wrong with Nick?" asked James coming into the living room as Nick closed himself in his bedroom.

"I think he'd rather be home for Christmas," sighed Lily in sadness. She seemed to forget how she had been treating her own son.

"I heard he's been getting a lot of detentions…what's been happening?" asked James, feeling amused. Nick had never been one to get detentions before; if he kept this up he'd out do him in the detention department.

"He's been really defiant with Delores, when she's asking him to take part in class he's refusing." sighed Lily sadly, Delores had of course explained everything to her. She had gone to see her after the fifth detention she had assigned his son. To say she had never been more embarrassed in her life would be putting it mildly.

"Playing games with the Ministry isn't a good idea…doesn't he realize how this will make him look? They might not let him become an Auror if he doesn't watch what he's doing." said James irritated. Of course Nick hadn't said he wanted to be an Auror, it was just presumptions on James' part. Everyone in his family had been Auror's and he was heaping that expectation on his son.

"I know people aren't looking up to him as it is…if he keeps it up they will loose faith." said Lily grimly.

"Is Albus continuing his lessons?" asked James curiously.

"No, he's not doing them, Nick's getting a few weeks off," said Lily.

"Perhaps you and I should teach him some?" suggested James.

"Should we? It's Christmas James?" asked Lily warily. She didn't want to teach anymore, not when she had time off.

"It can't hurt…the more he knows the better off he will be," said James worriedly.

"I guess so," said Lily nodding along.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Nick's Room - Nick**

Nick lay against the wall, the door open just a tad; he sat and listened to them talking. Tears were pouring down his face, he felt so exhausted, and in pain too. Part of him wished he had died in that graveyard, so he didn't have to put up with this. Didn't they realize they were hurting him? Why did they want him to learn all this? Why did he have to defeat Voldemort? He was only a boy, why didn't Dumbledore just kill him? He had killed Grindelwald or at least he assumed he had. Why did he need trained? Sure he knew Voldemort would be after him…but they were acting as though he had to defeat him.

He didn't know how he had defeated Voldemort the first time around, he couldn't remember it. He had only been one years old; he wished he hadn't been the one to defeat Voldemort. For the first time though, he wouldn't wish his life even on his brother. Even Harry didn't deserve this, but his brother was smarter and stronger than him. He could do it, Nick knew it deep down. There was no jealousy or anger when he thought of him now.

Just sadness so profound it stole his breath away.

He hated his mum and dad for doing this to him, for treating them differently and making him think he was better. For tearing him away from his twin, more tears ran freely down his face. As he thought of the memory he had brought to the forefront of his mind, during meditating for a good memory of the Patronus charm. They had been so happy, and he'd never have that back. He knew that and didn't delude himself otherwise; he had left his brother for dead. Because of him Harry had been tortured and hurt by Death Eaters.

For the first time he finally understood why everyone was so disgusted with him.

More tears dripped down his face, as he removed his cloak, trainers and everything before crawling into bed misery clinging to him.

* * *

The much needed regret in one Nick Potter. will they work together to defeat Voldemort? or would you prefer they never become anything more than aquaintinces? saying hello when they see each other in the future once he apologizes? will nick even survive the war? will Arthur Weasley die? will Voldemort get the prophecy from somewhere? or be furious when he goes there and finds it missing? next chapter will be a happer one for at least Harry anyway maybe not for nick...so what will harry get from everyone? any ideas im always stuck for presents and i dont like just giving books and potions *even if thats what he prefers* will he manage to create a potion to help eileen? would you like to see him create a potion to help bring people back who have been cursed insane by the cruciatus curse? since luna and Neville will be going out properly soon? R&R please!


	30. Chapter 30

**Invisible **

**Chapter 30 **

**Christmas, Happiness and Pain **

* * *

Harry groggily woke up, a huge yawn stretching across his face; he looked at his clock before going and having a shower. It was Christmas day; he had sent his presents by Hermes (his owl) a few days ago. Getting something for Luna, Cedric, Fleur, her little sister and Viktor and his little sister. The presents he had gotten for Eileen and Severus of course went under the Christmas tree; the one for Dobby was in the kitchen. The grounds of Prince Manor, were like something out of a fairy tale, so was Hogwarts come to that but Harry had never stared at its beauty. He had never truly been happy at Hogwarts, always being friendless and alone until last year. He would have enjoyed last year even better, if he hadn't been forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He couldn't regret it, standing in the hall of Prince Manor; the events had led to his life being one hundred times better than he could ever remember.

There were around five huge Christmas trees adoring the manor, decorated in all different colours. The green one was in the living room, the gold one in the hall, blue one on the grounds, red one on the first floor landing last but not least the multi coloured one in the kitchen. They were all done spectacularly and as though they had been done by a profession. There wasn't tinsel or bauble out of place, the house elves had outdone themselves. The snow lay unspoiled on the grounds, not even a footprint on it. The plants and flowers frozen in their states, the potion ingredients had been covered so they weren't spoiled. The horses though were pigeonholed, they wanted to get out and trot about, judging by their constant neighing. Same could be said for the Thestrals, but they didn't make as much noise as the horses.

This place was Harry's sanctuary, somewhere he was free to be who he was, to do what he wanted (for most part). Somewhere that people knew who and what he was, the boy who lived, they didn't see a hero though - they saw a human being.

"Merry Christmas Harry," said a voice from behind him, Harry didn't jump, but his wand was already in hand. "Well done, you're getting there." he said sounding proud. Severus observed Harry, pride filling him. He had been teaching Harry stealthy modes, getting him to act instead of being afraid or jumping at sudden noises. It could be the difference between life and death during a war - it would easily become a habit for him and that's how he wanted it. Although he wasn't too happy about having to teach Harry it here, this was somewhere he was safe and happy.

That wasn't the only reason he was proud of Harry, he had managed to keep his grades up at school. Not only that but he hadn't fallen behind in his apprenticeship. He was juggling both aspects of his education with balance. With maturity, that's not to say it was easy. Harry wasn't getting enough sleep, or rather he hadn't been. It was holiday's Harry was getting to sleep in, be a normal child for once. Harry wasn't getting everything handed to him on a platter, he worked extremely hard, with dedication that Severus didn't quite understand but respected. He was polar opposites from his brother and it was a good thing really. Given the new information they had received, not new now, but still it was never far from his thoughts. Harry had as a baby managed to temporary defeat Voldemort, and throw him from his body.

He never imagined life would turn out like this, entertaining a Potter in his home, even if he was under a different name now. Never imagined he'd have improper attentive feelings for a fifteen year old either, James Potter's child at that. Never imagined he'd respect a fifteen year old. That said fifteen year old respected him, and liked him a lot more than he liked his own father. He was happy though - happier than he had been in a long time. He was brewing to his hearts content, assisted by a boy who loved Potions just as much as he did. Had his mother living with him, able to see her every day, with the knowledge she was safe behind Prince Manor wards.

"Merry Christmas Severus," said Harry returning his Potions Masters greeting, his wand already slipped back into its holster. A simple smile gracing his lips, it was the first real Christmas he had ever had, with money to spend on others.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Severus, as he walked down the steps, Harry beside him.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" agreed Harry, it was ten thirty the longest he had ever slept.

Severus simply nodded, considering his stomach was used to being fed at six o'clock in the morning it was no surprise.

"Happy Christmas!" beamed Eileen, from where she sat.

Harry stopped suddenly cocking his head to the side…he could hear talking coming from the tree. How weird, he went further forward listening intently. It sounded muffled, the voice sounded angry at being in the dark. "What the hell…" gaped Harry confused.

"Perhaps there's one gift you might like to open first," smirked Severus in amusement, knowing exactly what was wrong with the teenager. It might sound like hissing to them, but who knows what the snake was saying to cause Harry that confusion.

Harry just blinked at him temporary forgetting the weird voice under the Christmas tree.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

Severus smirked even wider, before walking towards the tree, and plucking the square blue package from the floor. He then walked over and placed it in Harry's hands, now Harry could hear the talking even more loudly. Realisation began to filter though Harry's green eyes. "Go on then, open it." said Severus sardonically "Or do you prefer to just stand there gathering flies?" he said to the jaw dropped teenager.

Sitting down Harry carefully began opening his present, biting his lip at the voices constant grumbling about being man handled. He found it actually very funny, when it was finally opened; he found the snake curled up, head facing him, its tongue sniffing the air gently.

Harry's eyes were huge, unless he was very much mistaken; this was an extremely venomous snake. "Is that…"

"Viper, Saw Scaled Viper to be precise," said Severus smoothly. "Mostly found in Middle East and Central Asia."

"These Snakes are mostly nocturnal," said Harry staring at it, still barely able to believe he had been given a snake for a present. His parents had been disgusted with him, for having such a gift in the first place. He had looked up his family tree, and he knew why he could, why Voldemort could too. They were both related to Salazar Slytherin, through the Peverell line. Then it had branched out, until it got down to the Potter line and Gaunt and Riddle line. Since Voldemort probably didn't plan on having any heirs that branch would die out. So contrary to popular belief Voldemort wasn't the only living Salazar Slytherin heir. Of course, the Potter's would rather die, than admit they were descendants from the Slytherin line. It's why he never spoke it, or answered the snakes when he had been in the magical menagerie.

The fact that Severus bought him it meant that he accepted Harry for who he truly was that he didn't care about his ability to talk to snakes. Considering that Voldemort could, and that Severus hated Voldemort it was a surprise really.

"They are, since you can speak to it, I am hoping it won't attack us, and perhaps defend you should the need arise. I already have a stock of anti-venom should the worst happen." said Severus, always prepared for the worst. There was only a few people and things he trusted and that snake wasn't one of them.

Swallowing thickly, Harry managed to say "Thank you Severus," his green eyes meeting black ones, gratitude shining deep within his shimmering green orbs.

"You are welcome," said Severus extremely proud of himself, he had been worried that he wouldn't get anything decent for Harry. Yet he had managed to surprise him, and the way Harry looked at him made it all worthwhile. He once again ignored the inappropriate thoughts and feelings. Concentrating instead on breakfast, Dobby surprisingly brought it today.

"Now let's eat," said Severus his voice softer than usual.

Both of them became increasingly concerned, when Eileen, cried out until to get off the couch. Both males rushed to her aid, Severus summoned a pain reliever, giving it to her as Harry rubbed her back his green eyes nearly tearing up. She was going down hill fast, he had only recently found out what was causing it. If Severus hated his own father, it was nothing on how much Harry hated Tobias. He was terrified he was going to loose her, she had been the only woman in his life to care. She was his mother for all intents and purposes. He knew he'd be lost without her, damn it he didn't even want think about it. Seeing her like this though made dark thoughts come to his mind. Thoughts he didn't want to entertain at all.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, his green eyes full of terror for her.

"Aye, I'll be fine lad," said Eileen patting his arm, comforting him, as the remains of the pain faded away with the potion fully in her system.

Severus walked over to the sitting area, and brought Eileen's breakfast over to her. He didn't want to overly stress her, while he tried not to get stressed himself. It was a wonder Severus didn't have an ulcer in his stomach, with all the worry he had done over the years. In his childhood worrying about his father, teenager years over the Marauders, and his mothers wellbeing. Then joining Voldemort, spying, and trying to stay alive, as he played a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

Needless to say it was a quiet breakfast; both males were lost in thought concerned over Eileen. Eileen was worried about leaving her boys' she knew she was deteriorating rapidly. She had managed to keep how much pain she was in from them, but unfortunately it was becoming more painful, and more abruptly. She was finding it difficult to get up and down the stairs now. She had come here, knowing she didn't have long left. What time she did have left, she wanted to spend it with Severus and Harry.

Fortunately, they temporary forgot about it, as they gleefully (on Harry's part) dug into their presents. Harry had gotten Eileen a cane, a beautiful hand crafted one, with a space to put ones wand. He had noticed she had trouble with her hips, and this was what he thought would help her. He got her a stylized Photo frame, for a particular picture which was inserted. Another one Severus hadn't known about, the day the three of them had been collecting Potion ingredients. Prince Manor stood proudly in the background, as the three of them collected herbs and hellebore (a poisonous green leaved plant). Harry knew she wanted to make new memories of Prince Manor; Harry was just helping her capture them.

"It's beautiful," she gasped in awe.

Harry beamed in delight, staring at her positively smitten; Severus realized just how much the teenager loved his mother there and then. Harry didn't show much emotion, preferring to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. Which Severus understood all too well, why show them when nobody cared? When they would just be ignored?

"I'm glad you like it!" grinned Harry, before he passed Severus his present.

Severus gasped when the paper was ripped away, revealing the book for Severus to see. Or rather the hand written book, Harry's handwriting, a book by Salazar Slytherin. Originally written in Parseltongue, about Potions long ago lost in time. He had used Muggle paper, and a binder to do it. This book was the Holy Grail for Potion Masters'. His second present was Potion ingredients, ones he noticed as he flipped through the book, that were used in the recipes.

"Thank you," he managed to croak his voice filled with wonder and disbelief.

"You're welcome," said Harry softly.

Eileen's presents were passed around next; Harry found she had thoughtfully given him a chess set. Harry's heart lurched, he really did love her, and she had noticed him playing with the old chess set that was already in the manor when they moved here. So she had gotten him his own set, with his name engraved in it. _Harry Peverell - a Prince by heart_. He found it difficult to swallow the lump growing in his throat.

Harry had to get up and hug her, trying to get his turbulent emotions under control. Screw the Potters' he had found his true home - where his heart was.

Severus received chocolates, potion ingredients, a few books and few new pair of protective clothing for working with potions. The protective clothing was always dragon hide, the only thing truly able to protect them from spillages. Even then it wasn't always completely safe. Potions could eat through the protective wear; it's why you had to constantly buy new stuff.

The rest of Harry's presents were opened, Fleur had gotten him a lot of clothes. Robes, trousers, t-shirts, jumpers, cloaks, a huge variety of stuff all expensive and highly sought after in France. She obviously didn't realize Harry could get his own things now, since he had become emancipated. Not to forgot the head of his own family, meaning he had all the money. Fleur thought he couldn't afford things, since he had borrowed Viktor's robes during the Tri-Wizard Tournament dance (Yule ball).

Viktor had gotten him a broomstick, a Firebolt 2; of all things it was beautiful. He smiled softly, remembering the times he had Viktor had flown around Hogwarts grounds. He wasn't one for Quidditch, but he really liked flying. Or at least he thought he did, the chances he had on a broom had always been fun. He didn't like it as much as Potions though, nothing could compare to Potions.

Cedric must have been in touch with Viktor because; he received from him, a professional broom cleaning kit.

Luna got him five Muggle novels that he had never seen or heard of before. She knew him well, and he knew he'd probably like them. She also got him a hot chocolate gift set, with all kinds of hot chocolate. White chocolate, mint chocolate, orange chocolate, Brazilian chocolate, Banoffee chocolate and a lot more than he thought had existed.

Then he got the rest of the presents Severus had gotten for him, three more of those cloaks Harry liked. In green this time instead of black, they completely cloaked the wearer from view. Plus they were warm and heavy enough to wear during winter weather. He received a beautiful Prince pendant that Severus said had been made into a Portkey 'Just in case'. If he thought the Snake was beautiful, he was blown away by the Pensive Severus had somehow managed to get him. They were exceedingly rare, rarer than his invisibility cloak. Plus they cost a fortune; needless to say, it had taken Harry a good ten minutes to get his emotions back under control. Then he noticed the last present, a two way journal that was already filled with Severus' Potion ideas.

* * *

Severus woke up out of his sleep; he wasn't sure what he had heard but listened intently for any other noise. Curiosity got the better off him, plus he was worried it had been his mother. He checked on her, finding her sleeping soundly, the picture Harry got her already on its mantle. Severus had gotten his mother a beautiful diamond pendant. She had been poor the majority of her life, she hadn't had the luxury of wearing any. He had gone to find one in the Muggle world, as similar to one he remembered her staring longingly at one day shopping when he was a little boy. He had found nearly an exact match, which was currently on her neck she hadn't removed it obviously. Severus stared at his sleeping mother for a few more minutes, before closing the door. Trying not to dwell on how frail she looked.

He walked further down, and opened the door to Harry's room, the bed was empty. He sighed sadly, assuming Harry was having trouble sleeping again, he went to the kitchen. Harry always went there for some warm milk, to help him get back to sleep. Unfortunately the entire house was in darkness, where the hell was he? Getting concerned he pulled out his wand and chanted a locating spell.

He followed the globe of light until it reached the Dungeons; Harry was brewing potions at this time of night?

"Harry? What are you doing?" asked Severus coming in, staring curiosity at the head bent teenager.

"Making a potion," said Harry, surprisingly given Severus' question - Harry wasn't being sarcastic. There was nothing but cold hard determination radiating from Harry in waves.

"Indeed," said Severus, he on the other hand was being sarcastic "What is so important that it cannot wait until morning?"

Harry didn't reply, just continued to write and scribble things down, obviously concentrating desperately hard on something. Severus wasn't offended; he knew what it was like. To get so absorbed into something, you just couldn't drag yourself away. Harry was obviously close to figuring it out or he had just started, judging by the way he was scribbling away. Walking forward he began reading what Harry had written down, actually impressed.

"Damn it!" swore Harry angrily, flinging the quill down.

"Calm down," said Severus soothingly, laying a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I can't, I need to find something to help her," he croaked desperately.

Severus sighed, turning the exhausted teenager around and hugged him. He wasn't a very hand on man, but right now Harry needed him. Harry might seem like the only one desperate for answers, but the truth was Severus had been trying to create a potion too. Severus couldn't have been more stunned, when Harry grabbed at his clothes and buried his head in his chest.

"If I'm so good why can't I come up with anything?" asked Harry eventually once he stopped raining tears down on Severus' chest.

"Potions aren't miracle workers Harry, you know that," chastised Severus quietly. "Now what have you been trying to do?"

"De-age the bones," sighed Harry warily separating himself from Severus feeling embarrassed he rarely lost control of his emotions.

"I see," said Severus curiously, "I have been tinkering with the bone mending potion, Skelegrow."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "That's it!"

Back to his parchment, writing furiously, needless to say Harry's hand ached by the time he was finished. There was four feet of parchment; Severus had remained, sitting on a stool waiting patiently for an answer. Seeing Harry passionately creating a potion, he wondered if that's what he looked like while doing it. Brimming with excitement, his entire body almost shaking with anticipation. His eyes were alight with fire that Severus had never seen before. Severus had never wanted to kiss anyone more than he did right there and then. Of course he berated himself for thinking it, and forced his mind to think on something else.

The potion.

"What do you think?" asked Harry stepping back, his confidence gone he looked young and very vulnerable. Completely different from how he had looked mere seconds ago. He realized how easy it would be to crush Harry, and he thanked Merlin he had gotten to Harry first. Most Potion Masters would have been extremely intimidated by him. By an apprentice who was creating potions during their apprenticeship. A sadistic Potions Master would have crushed him, used him for his or her own gain, probably selling and publishing Harry's Potions as his own.

"I think there's still an ingredient missing, an entire brewing stage is missing… instruction ten would cause it to blow up." stated Severus reading it.

Harry's face fell in defeat he was so tired and drained emotionally and physically.

"Harry, do not worry, we will figure it out, I promise. Just please go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will spend all day down here, until we get it right if that's what you want…okay?" soothed Severus.

Harry started at Severus before nodding slowly, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight - he was just too exhausted.

"Good," said Severus satisfied with that answer, replacing the parchment on the table. He guided the exhausted teenager from the Dungeon's and up the stairs to his bed. Tucking him in without thinking about it too much. "Sleep, I won't let anything happen to her."

Harry was already asleep, snoring very lightly.

Severus made his way back to his own bed, hoping he could actually keep his word. It would kill him if he couldn't save her; he had also been asking himself the same question Harry had. How come he hadn't been able to come up with a Potion yet if he was so good at it? He said a prayer to whoever was listening above, to let him be able to keep his word. Harry would probably be more devastated than him, if anything happened to his mother. Then again he understood why, Eileen had been the only adult figure in his life. She had taken him in, sheltered him, fed him, and loved him when his own parents neglected him.

* * *

Will the boys manage to create a potion in time? or will poor Eileen wither away in front of them both unable to do anything? I'm sorry its not as long as usual its 12.30 here and i need some sleep! i do hope you enjoyed the chapter nevertheless so do you want to see harry becoming attached to Severus too? will it be attachment first then love/lust? or will he realize he loves him more when they've been apart? for one reason or another? BTW - Arthur Weasley cannot die due to the snake bite - Nagini is dead :P none of you picked up on that with last suggestions lol what else would you like to see happen? the potters xmas day? what will happen to nick? continue to suffere alone or will harry be the better man help him but not want anything in return? do you want umbridge arrested or just sacked? have her then coming after harry in anger? joining the death eaters? R&R PLEASE!


	31. Chapter 31

**Invisible **

**Chapter 31 **

**I have a yahoo group if anything happens to my stories guys so if you want to join all you need to do is click on my profile. **

**A solution To The Problem **

* * *

Things at Prince Manor were extremely hectic to say the least, Harry and Severus spent every waken moment trying to make a potion for Eileen. By waken moment that means they were awake most of the day. They spent at least twenty hours of the day, pouring over Potion books, potion magazines and conference ideas everything. Severus was contacting his friends from America as well, hoping they might be able to help. Although neither Harry nor Severus held a lot of faith in that, it's why they didn't stop trying - they wanted to find answers for themselves.

Severus and Harry might be trying to create a Potion to help Eileen, but they always sat beside her when she was awake. Unfortunately she was just in too much pain for her to remain conscious long. Eileen had indeed deteriorated rapidly, and they were trying to hold on to hope that they would find something in time.

"Do you have any quills Sev?" asked Harry coming though to the study; he had been in the dungeons. He was sitting down there trying to think, being down there helped soothe him. He wasn't sure what it was, the familiarity or being near Potions - something he truly liked. He had known he wanted to be a Potions Master, at least succeed in the Potions expertise since he was eleven. It probably had something to do with Nick, not getting special treatment in that class. Then of course, the teacher, Harry had wanted to prove him wrong. He had, the world knew he was apprenticed to Master Snape. His Ex-teacher was bound to know by now, and it was like putting up his middle finger in the arseholes face.

"Don't tell me you managed to destroy them all?" asked Severus warily, he would have been amused if it had been under different circumstances. Right now he was just tired, warily and upset at the situation. He was beginning to feel like Harry had three days ago. If he was so damn good at Potions why couldn't he come up with something that will help his mother? The only person who had been there for him (other than Lily) during his childhood. He didn't like to think about Lily anymore, it just caused him anger and heartache. He couldn't understand what had turned her so sour; it's something he'd have expected of Petunia not Lily.

"Er, I got angry," said Harry slightly sheepishly.

"Over there," said Severus pointing towards his spare desk, it had only one drawer in it. So Harry had no problem finding them, he was also running out of paper, but that was the least of his concerns. Grabbing it he barely murmured a 'goodbye' before descending into the dungeons once more. Pouring over the de-aging potion, and Skele-grow. Hoping and praying he could find something to work with. He didn't want to De-age Eileen, just her bones why was it so difficult to find something to work with!

The Potions desks were a mess, filled with Harry's parchment, the ink stains were everywhere. Broken quills littered the ground, when he got angry and accidentally snapped them. Potions vials dumped in the sink, cauldrons pushed up against the wall.

"Master Harry has to eat sir," said Dobby popping in.

"Don't do that Dobby!" shrieked Harry jumping out of his skin in fright.

"Eat," demanded Dobby his green eyes narrowed in on Harry's frame. "Starving yourself won't help Mistress Eileen. Eating will make you feel better, and work harder." coaxed the little elf. He had changed a lot since coming here; the other elves taught him how to speak properly. Dress properly, and serve properly he was no longer subservient. He vowed to take care of Harry, even if he wasn't going to look after himself. He put the tray down on a section of paper furthest away from Harry.

"Fine," said Harry breathing deeply, he laid down the untouched and un-inked quill and began munching on the sandwich and bowl of crisps that had been brought down for him to eat. "I don't suppose you know much about Potions huh?" he asked almost petulantly.

"All elves have knowledge in Potions, Master Harry," said Dobby solemnly. House elves didn't start working for their 'Master's' until they were five years old. By then they had been trained by their mothers to serve and protect. Once their training was done, they bound themselves to a family and got on with life.

"Really? They teach you Potions?" asked Harry sceptically.

"No not Potions Master Harry. Elvin magic, herbs and Potion ingredients." explained Dobby.

"Does that differ from Wizards Potions and herbs?" asked Harry perking up suddenly deeply interested. Maybe his answer would be in Elvin magic, herbs and ingredients.

"Somewhat," said Dobby, it had been a long time since he had been allowed to see anyone brewing. He had been sold to the Malfoy family three generations ago. He had served Lucius, Abraxas and Abraxas father's before him. Abraxas had been good to him, but not as well as his previous Masters and Mistresses who allowed him to do things. Help them brew, and such things, that was before house elves were treated so despicably. House elves had been cherished; they were magical as well after all. Unfortunately as the wizarding world advanced things changed, people changed.

"Can you read?" he asked feeling all kinds of stupid.

"Of course Master Harry," said Dobby feeling slightly insulted but also happy, someone was paying attention to him. Asking him things as though he was an equal, he had not had that in a very long time. He had forgotten what it felt like, this was nice. He hoped he could continue to serve Harry Peverell.

"Tell me how you would combine those two Potions," said Harry, he was desperate, too desperate he just wanted answers. Picking his sandwich back up he continued to eat that, already feeling better.

"Well?" asked Harry curiously.

"I don't think it can be done, have you tried adding more ingredients?" asked Dobby.

"Adding what?" asked Harry feeling deflated.

"Solomon's Seal Root, Agrimony, Blue Vervain?" guessed Dobby.

Harry frowned, Blue Vervain? That had nothing to do with the bones; it was for bleeding and menstrual cramps. The others all had properties he could use in the potion, having had something to eat he picked up the quill and immediately felt renewed. Maybe that was in the answer, stop trying to combine them without adding ingredients.

"Is that all Master Harry?" asked Dobby solemnly.

"Yes, let me know if Eileen wakes up Dobby," demanded Harry from where his nose was buried in his parchment. The quill racing across the paper, writing down every herb he could think of that had healing properties connected to bones. Mullen Leaf, Boneset, Horsetail leaf, and he continued on.

* * *

"Saff?" said Severus smoothly.

"Yes Master Snape?" asked Saff quietly.

"Where is Harry?" asked Severus, "Has he had anything to eat?"

"Yes Master Snape, he's had lunch, he's down in the Potions Lab." said Saff bowing low.

"Is dinner ready?" asked Severus, "And has my mother had anything to eat has she woken up?" demanded Severus.

"She hasn't woken up since lunch, she had some soup, and dinner is almost ready Master Snape." said Saff.

"Good, tell Harry I want to see him in the sitting room for dinner today," said Severus, he needed to make sure Harry took a break. He had let it go on too long, Harry despite his age and maturity was still a young man, a young teenager. He needed guidance, and he wasn't providing it. It was part of the apprenticeship mentoring he had signed Harry up for. He would make sure Harry got some proper sleep tonight, even if he had to spike his hot chocolate with a sleeping potion.

"Dobby?" called Severus, once he took a seat in the sitting room, removing the creaks from his neck and back. He really needed to sleep as well, but his constant worrying over his mother and Harry stopped him. He like Harry was determined to find something to help his mother.

"Yes Master Severus?" asked Dobby.

"Bring me up a bottle of wine," said Severus smoothly, not calling upon Saff, knowing she was plating up their dinner. He didn't drink wine often, he much preferred fire whiskey, but he didn't want to end up with a killer headache or hangover.

"Yes sir," said Dobby popping out, he came back three minutes later with a good year and a glass.

"Thank you," said Severus, Dobby beamed and popped away once more.

Saff brought their dinner up not long after.

"I think I did it!" shouted Harry coming into the sitting room, which was right next to the kitchen.

Severus jumped, causing the wine to spill everywhere, cursing himself silently. He hadn't reacted like that in a very long time, he was a spy after all - or had been. Breathing deeply, he righted himself, staring plainly at Harry. "Well?" asked Severus curiously, trying to stop his hope from building.

Harry practically flung the paper at him, his body radiating excitement that Severus hadn't seen from him before. Severus didn't have time to feel the same excitement, or dwell on how it used to be him that way. It had acted like that when he had first made the Wolfsbane potion. Severus' onyx eyes roamed over the paper, noticing a lot of herbs in the potion apposed to actual potion ingredients. Now Severus couldn't contain his excitement, it was solid on paper, so there was no reason for it not to work.

"There's only one problem," said Harry bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"It will take two days to make," said Severus smoothly.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, biting his lip.

"No breaks, either it needs constant watching," sighed Severus.

"I think maybe we should take turns, sleep for a few hours each?" said Harry suggestively.

"Probably the best idea, I need to check my stock to see if we have everything." said Severus already making his way down to his Potions cupboard where everything was. Dinner forgotten both eager men trampled back down to the Potions lab, then into the huge cupboard. Severus handing over the ingredients they needed as he found them. Harry moved them into the lab, putting them on the table, after swiping the load of parchment onto the floor. Before going back and waiting for the rest of the ingredients, thankfully Severus did indeed have all on hand. Thanks to the constant Experimental Potions he liked to brew.

"There are only two ingredients that need to be chopped or crushed before being added, the others can all be cut beforehand." stated Harry. Gathering up all his paper, it was all useless now, best he could do was set fire to it. Removing the ink splotches, not wanting to contaminate anything. Never mind this potion or the ingredients. The vials that had been lying around, were promptly washed with magic. Then left for three days, that's how long it would take for the magic to completely disappear. The same was done with the cauldrons, only it was Severus' turn to help tidy the usually immaculate Potions Lab.

"Let's get something to eat first," stated Severus sternly.

"We can't wait!" protested Harry.

Severus just stared him down, not even needing to say a word.

"Fine," sighed Harry knowing he wasn't going to get his way, his stomach chose that time to growl in protest as well.

"How is Luna?" asked Severus changing the subject, stop Harry from brooding that he wasn't getting to brew right away. It would only take them half an hour to have something to eat.

"She's having fun, or rather was, she went on holiday but she's back now." said Harry, his thoughts on not getting to brew it right away, already gone in talking about Luna. He was extremely fond of Luna; she was his rock at Hogwarts. Especially now that Luna was the only one at Hogwarts that had cared about him the world found out about his parents treatment.

"Well if this is a success you'll be going on holiday yourself," smirked Severus wryly.

"It will," said Harry quickly and adamantly, "It has too." failure wasn't an option for him- not in regards to something this important.

* * *

Nick Potter sank on his bed, his entire body shaking in exhaustion. His father had forced him to train some more. Nick was honestly unsure of how much more he could take. He felt hollow inside, he didn't want to get up in the mornings anymore. He had no more tears to cry, or he would be crying once more. His life sucked, and he just wished he could rest. It was only six o'clock, but he went to his bed after dinner. Food didn't taste good to him anymore; it tasted like sawdust what he actually managed to keep down anyway. He had just emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet before going to his room.

He missed how his life had been; he wished things were simple again. Back home at Potter manor, being spoiled, being happy. Not forced into training, he missed Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, the man he had been anyway. Not the man who trained him, there was a hardness in Remus now there hadn't been before. In truth he was terrified of their expectations. He couldn't destroy Voldemort; he couldn't help the deep shudder that ran through him at the prospect. His mother and father had also changed; his mum didn't listen to him anymore. He had tried to tell her so many times what Umbridge was doing to him.

Tears ran down Nick's face, Lily had just gone on about disappointing him, by acting up in front of a teacher. That he needed to learn everything to help him defeat Voldemort. James though had been ten times worse; he had gone on about his expectations of Nick being an Auror. That he was destroying his chances continuing the family tradition. That annoying Ministry officials wasn't the way to go, that he had better buck up his ideas. Then he had gone on about the fame of killing Voldemort wouldn't be enough to get him through the Auror training and into the academy.

Nick stilled, trying to keep his breathing normal as someone entered his room. A hand ruffled his hair before leaving the room, causing Nick to grimace in disgust and anger. Unfortunately it didn't last long; he didn't even have the energy to be angry anymore.

"He's out like a light…the training must have knackered him," said James retreating from the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so hard on him…it is holiday time…" said Lily.

But Nick didn't get to hear the reply as the door was shut a soft click surrounding the room. Thoughts of running away swam around Nick's head, but he didn't have any money left in his vault. He had nowhere to go, and he realized to his immense shame - he had no friends either. What's worse Hogwarts would be starting back up soon, and he'd have to put up with the blood Quill and Umbridge again. His breathing became harsh, as his posture became even more apparent of defeat.

Another tear ran down the defeated teenager as he succumbed to a troubled sleep. His last thoughts were his life really sucked, and he had nobody but himself to blame.

* * *

"I shall begin the potion, you on the other hand are to get six hours sleep, and that's the pattern we will set understood?" said Severus smoothly.

"Six hours sleep, six hours awake?" asked Harry for confirmation, although it had been pretty straight forward. Unfortunately the lack of sleep wasn't helping Harry any.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Okay," said Harry stifling a yawn. Sleep sounded good, and the fact he had a plan of action, a potion to brew. Made his day seem a hell of a lot brighter already. He just hoped and prayed it worked, and that Eileen would make it.

"Go on, unless you are still hungry?" asked Severus.

"No I'm going, I'll set the alarm," said Harry, deciding not to bother with his nightly hot chocolate. He was exhausted, elated and just down right proud of himself. He had worked hard for everything in his life. He had taught himself the basics, reading, writing, math, Latin while his siblings had been taught by a tutor. He had worked harder than Nick to be noticed at Hogwarts for nothing. No matter what he did, nobody took notice of him not even Severus during his first year. At least he didn't think so. He had half hoped his parents would be proud when he did well with his grades. Heaven forbid that should happen, now though he was getting the recognition he deserved. It was liberating to say the least, now he was going to be even more recognized in the field. It was all thanks to Severus. He owed him a lot, he owed Eileen even more and now he was repaying them for their love and generosity.

Two minutes later, he did his nightly rituals, minus the hot chocolate, and slipped into his pyjamas and into bed. Casting the spell that would wake him up in six hours, he finally succumbed to slumber. His own sleep a lot happier than Nick's, his own brother.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, his heart beating with fear as he tried to remember everything, suddenly he did. Jumping up, he quickly went to the toilet, got some warm clothes on. Deciding on Muggle Jeans and a thick t-shirt and jumper, he'd be standing in the cold dungeons for hours after all. Dobby thrust food in his direction, telling him to eat that Severus had demanded it. Unfortunately he knew he'd end up with indigestion though, with how quickly he had eaten it. A beautiful stew that only Saff could make, Saff was the house elf that was in charge of cooking in the Kitchens. The House elves all had pacific things they were good at, and jobs they had been hired because off.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus.

"I'm fine, go on get some sleep," said Harry, seeing the dark baggy circles around his Potions Master's face. He had thought for half a day that Severus didn't care about his mother. He had felt a little betrayed, but that had soon disappeared and shame and disgust (at himself) took its place. Severus just liked to keep his emotions to himself, just like he did for most part. Harry had shown more emotion in these past few days than ever before, he wasn't used to displaying emotions in front of everyone. Severus, Harry knew had been a spy and that's probably made him so stern and serious most of the time. Not that Harry knew anything other than seriousness himself, he'd never truly had fun until last year. That hadn't lasted long like everything else in Harry's life, he had then been tortured for three days. Managing to get away by the skin of his teeth, and he had Severus to thank for healing him. He swore to himself never to think badly of Severus.

"I just finished stirring clockwise," stated Severus, making off the next stage.

Harry simply nodded, watching Severus leaving flushing as he remember clutching at his Potions Master. He had felt so safe in those strong arms, especially as they wrapped around him. Reassuring him that everything would be okay, explaining that Potions weren't miracle workers.

* * *

Severus closed the lab door behind him, making his way up the stairs, he was cold despite the heating charms. In his exhausted state, his magic probably wasn't working to its full capacity. He was just gratefully entering his bedroom, when a house elf popped in front of him.

"Master Severus, Mistress Eileen is awake," said Saff quietly.

"I shall be there momentarily, I'd like some food delivered to the room," said Severus hiding his tiredness. The House elves weren't getting much sleep either, it was a good job there were quite a few of them. So they could relive each other and get some rest, house elves couldn't work all day and night they needed sleep as well. They needed to recuperate their magic just like normal Wizards and Witches.

"Yes sir," said Saff popping away.

Severus instead of entering his room, walked over to his mothers room, which of course wasn't far from his own. They all slept on the first floor of Prince Manor, there was no point in going further up to the second or third floor. Opening the door without hesitation he walked into her room, something he wouldn't normally do. He always knocked, but he knew he didn't have to worry about his mother doing something he didn't want to see. She was in too much pain to move never mind anything else.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus sitting down, brushing away some of his mothers gray hair from her head. It was actually more a peppery colour, black hadn't completely faded from her hair yet.

"I'm fine lad, no need to worry," said Eileen, inhaling deeply, a small wistful smile lingering on her face. When she looked at the clock her wistful smile turned into a frown. "What are you doing brewing at this time of night lad?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his mothers muttering, he wasn't by anyone's divination a lad, she hadn't called him that since he had been a young boy. When he had stayed with her, which hadn't been the case since he was seventeen years old. He had visited her a lot though, don't get him wrong. He had been busy gaining his mastery and spying, then teaching at Hogwarts. Nobody had known about his inheritance, nobody had known about Prince Manor. He had not wanted Voldemort demanding to let him stay there, as was the case with Malfoy Manor. Lucius had let the disgusting man remain under the same roof as his new born child. Severus' wasn't a fan of babies, but he wouldn't let any of his within a ten mile radius of Voldemort. Who knew what the insane sycophantic maniacal man would or could do. He was unpredictable and lethal on his best days, he wouldn't get into his worst days.

"Sev?" she asked quietly her voice was no longer raspy.

"Hm? It's a potion that will help you," explained Severus softly, taking one of his mothers hands in his.

"You both rely on Potions too much," said Eileen fondly coughing a few times.

"You should be proud of him, he's not slept properly in days, he's only fifteen years old and he's already created his second potion." said Severus, a small smile unconsciously playing on his lips. He certainly was proud of the teenager, it seemed though that Harry only brewed or rather created new potions under pressure. Perhaps next year he'd get Harry to create a potion that will go towards nearly a third of his total score for his Mastery. He was indeed curious to see what Harry could do, maybe Harry needed more motivation. Or maybe it was the belief that he wasn't capable, either way it was something he had to get out of Harry before he passed his Mastery. Harry could do great things, if he only believed in himself.

"Oh I am Lad, believe me, I'm proud of you too," said Eileen, patting at Severus' hand that was already wrapped around her own.

"Did Saff bring you a potion?" asked Severus changing the subject to more immediate matters.

"As soon as I woke up, she brought me a glass of water too," said Eileen quietly. "Now go to bed son, you are exhausted. Do not worry about me I'm going to sleep too." she finished sternly, or an attempt at sternness it didn't go over very well being so weak.

"I'll help you get something to eat first," said Severus his voice low, he just didn't have the energy to speak loudly.

"No, Saff can do that, its just some soup, I'd rather she did it son, I'm not completely invalid." said Eileen quickly, at least she didn't want to be. She hated being weak, ever since Tobias died it had become her pride and joy not being weak. Something that Severus still suffered with to this day, he too never wanted to be seen as weak. Its why he was so stern all the time, that and teaching students Potions when they had no will to learn the subtle arts of Potions Making. He had no excuses for his sternness anymore, as he was an independent brewer, making a lot of money and attending more conferences now that he could do what he liked. While at Hogwarts he couldn't just leave for two or three days, attending conferences and show off new potions he had created and such.

"If you are sure," ventured Severus, he was secretly glad to be able to get some sleep - he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open right now - never mind feed her. He would have done it though, don't get him wrong.

"Go on," she said grimly, she could see how exhausted they were. It filled her with warmth and love, seeing how concerned they were. The fact that they had created a potion together to help her made her feel even more special. She had seen the smile Severus had on his face, she was rather curious about it. She found herself wanting to survive, to find out just what had made her son smile like that. She hadn't seen one like that on his face, since that horrible woman had broken her sons heart. Lily.

"Alright," agreed Severus, patting her hand, bending down he kissed her softly on the forehead before quietly leaving the room. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Two days later, two exhausted Potion brewers practically slumped over in triumph. Bottling the Potions, they took only one, and put it in the fridge to cool. They couldn't use magic on it for risk of tampering it. So the only way they'd get it cooled enough was to use Muggle means. They both had panda bag under their eyes, from the lack of sleep.

"How long will it take for it too cool?" asked Harry exhaustion written all over his face.

"Not long I'd imagine," said Severus warily.

"We did it though," ginned Harry his happiness was tinged with tiredness, stopping him from feeling true excitement.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"Do Masters' want something to eat?" asked Dobby.

The two wizards shook themselves out of their thoughts, realizing they were still standing in the kitchen. Their stomachs rumbled in protest, practically yelling yes for them, they were starving they hadn't had a proper meal in nearly a week. Choosing instead to have sandwiches and biscuits, things they could eat and do whatever they needed to do as well.

"Yes, some soup wouldn't go amiss," said Severus to Dobby, "We have time to kill before the potion will be cool enough for consumption."

"How long will it be before it takes affect?" asked Harry slumping gratefully on his seat. He had refused to go to sleep, when only six hours of the Potion stage remained.

"It should start right away like most other potions," said Severus dryly, not able to keep his tongue in check being as tired as he was.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Severus' dry wit, not even bothering to formulate a response.

The bowls of soup were placed in front of them, along with the fresh bread. Both tired men ate the food, the only sound that invaded the air was the clinking of the spoon on the bowl. They finished quickly, sighing in contentment at least one of their needs had been seen to. Dobby quietly and magically removed the bowls and began cleaning up. Half an hour passed, both men seemingly in a sleepy daze.

"It should be ready now," said Severus smoothly. Getting up he opened his fridge, removing the vial giving it a shake, he nodded his approval. Together both men made their way up the stairs to Eileen's room. They found a house elf tending to her, the elf bowed before leaving them alone.

"We did it!" grinned Harry sitting down next to Eileen a look of total adoration on his face.

"I never doubted you boys for a second," said Eileen, her sharp eyes catching her son's look at Harry. Eileen would have grinned like a loon, if she had been able to. Instead her heart warmed, her son had finally gotten over Evans, er Potter now. The irony wasn't lost on her, that it would be her son he'd choose to love. His face was once again impassive, but Eileen had seen. Now she was thinking of ways to get them together, nothing would please her more. She wanted nothing more than to see her son happy and in love. So she was already scheming. Her son had very good taste indeed.

"Here, drink, it might be a little warm," said Severus helping his mum to sit up so she could swallow the potion.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, not that it would stop her taking the potion, she'd just rather know before hand.

"No, none of them should illicit pain, but I think it will be a bit like Skele-grow," said Severus truthfully.

"After I take this, you both take a dreamless sleeping potion and get some rest - you hear me?" she demanded, her black eyes narrowed on both boys she loved like sons. If she had her way, Harry would be her son in law.

"We need to make sure nothing happens…" protested Harry.

"You take the potion or I don't take this," said Eileen resorting to blackmail. Sort of.

"Fine, fine," grumbled Harry seeing Severus nod his head curtly, as if to tell him it was best to agree other than argue with the determined mother.

Severus helped his mother swallow the potion, smirking slightly when she grimaced. "Dobby?" he shouted as soon as he had lain his mother down.

"Yes Master Severus?" asked Dobby.

"Watch my mother, if she needs anything get her it, if the pain gets too much come for me. She cannot have any other potion, at least not for twelve hours." stated Severus sharply.

"Yes sir!" beamed Dobby happy enough with the request.

"Both of you, go to bed." stated Eileen sharply, "Dobby may I have a glass of water please?" her tongue was still disgusting with the remains of the potion. She gratefully guzzled down the water, waving her boys off when they said goodbye.

Two sleeping potions later, both boys slept and recuperated from their weekly stint. Too bad the holidays were over and Hogwarts and his apprenticeship would be starting back up again in a days time. More drama unfortunately awaited Harry Peverell - it seemed as though he wasn't meant to have a quiet stress free life.

* * *

I'm sorry guys i couldnt kill Eileen off, shes been the only positive influence in Harry's life. I wanted to after reading a certain review...i could see myself witing it that way but i couldnt do it :( i couldnt kill of Eileen lol so Nick how do i deal with him any ideas? will he beg sirius to help him? would you like to see nick changing slightly under his godfathers wing? would the James ive created even allow it? are you happy that eileen survived? what do you think? will she slowly coax them together? what meddling can she come up with? wags eyebrows! lol and i expect alot of reviews folks for such an extra long chapter :) sooooo R&R PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32

**Invisible **

**Chapter 32 **

**Wakening Up Eileen, Sirius and Nick Repair Their Relationship **

* * *

**Prince Manor - Eileen's Bedroom - Eileen**

Eileen groggily woke up; her mind currently filled with cobwebs she couldn't seem to get rid off, what was she doing back in her old room at Prince Manor? She had left as soon as she could when she was a young teenager, at the tender age of seventeen. Married the first Muggle that showed any attention to her, making the mistake of not confiding that she was a Witch with him. Slowly but surely the cobwebs receded and she began to remember everything, it was not just her memories that came back either, the pain did too. A grimace stole across her features even as fondness and warmth invaded her. Had she imagined the prideful look of love Severus had given Harry in her delirium? She decided she hadn't. She also knew her son, and would not express that love either. He hadn't for Lily and had eventually lost her, who knows what could have happened if he had just told her. She really didn't want to think on Lily Evans-Potter. The ironies of life didn't fail to amuse her; it was her son he was attracted too. As a young boy Severus probably hadn't thought about having a relationship with a man, too enamoured with Lily to think about it no doubt. As a spy he had not really had much of a relationship with anyone. Just one nightstands no doubt, she wasn't sure which gender her son preferred. Judging by the looks, he maybe swung both ways, now she just had to figure out a way to get them together. Get Severus to notice Harry more and more, maybe even the same with Harry get him to notice her son. Harry liked older men; he had gone out with Krum if she remembered correctly. Although the age difference was bigger with Severus than Krum, but Harry was too mature for people his own age. The question was how to go about it? She thought with a scheming look on her face. Maybe she should suggest a small holiday, it would do them both good to get out of the manor, into nice restaurants, perhaps they should go to America again or wherever they held the conferences. No doubt Harry will be showing off his new potion, no they're potion, Severus and Harry's.

"Dobby?" said Eileen, breathing deeply, she was very uncomfortable, and wanted a Pain Relief Potion.

"Mistress Eileen how are you?" asked Dobby regarding her solemnly, staring up at her from where she lay on the bed.

"Has the twelve hours passed?" asked Eileen, her bed was soaked with sweat, she hoped with a few Potions she could bathe herself. Get the house elves to change and turn the bed around, so she would at least lie back down in fresh clean sheets.

"Yes Mistress Eileen," said Dobby nodding his head, his big ears flapping dangerously up and down.

"May I have a Pain Reliever Potion, a Pepper-up Potion and a Strengthening Solution?" said Eileen, asking instead of demanding, she had never been horrible to the house elves. Her parents hadn't really either, but they had not been anyone's definition of nice. Dobby had been treated horribly in his last home, so she always made sure to be extra nice to him.

"Should I ask Master Severus first?" asked Dobby unsurely, he had said twelve hours and twelve hours had come and gone. However, he didn't want to take any chances of the potions having an unknown affect on his Mistress.

"Is he awake?" asked Eileen curiously.

Dobby closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "No Mistress Eileen," replied Dobby negatively.

"Then no, just retrieve the Potions Dobby," said Eileen kindly.

"Yes, Mistress Eileen," said Dobby quietly popping away.

Dobby returned five minutes later with a tray filled with breakfast food, coffee, tea, pumpkin juice the works. Most importantly three Potions lined up the side of the tray, and they were all the Potions she had asked for. She could tell by looking at them, she wasn't as good as her son but she was no novice either. She immediately removed the corks and drank them gratefully, sighing in relief as her aches and pains immediately vanished. Her aches and pains weren't anywhere near as painful as they had been before. For that she was grateful, she also knew she must be on the mend, suddenly very famished she dug into her breakfast with gusto she hadn't felt in what felt like forever.

"Is there anything else Dobby can do for Mistress Eileen?" asked Dobby stepping back, seeing that she was able to eat on her own. That excited Dobby; it meant his kind Mistress would be fine. Not that he had much doubt, Master Severus was well known in the magical community, even to the house elves. They heard and saw things nobody did, because nobody cared about the presence of house elves. Although Dobby was coming to realize that this family did care. At least his Master Harry did, without him Dobby knew Narcissa Malfoy would have killed him. He had after all betrayed the family, and it's what happened to disgraced House elves. They got their head cut off and put with the other house elves, there were many in Malfoy Manor - to remind them how 'Unmerciful' they were as Lucius had liked to say. In Dobby's opinion Lucius Malfoy was right where he should be. Azkaban and Dobby couldn't help but viciously think that he hoped the blonde died there.

"I shall bathe myself Dobby, if you can would you and Saff put new bedding on and turn it around?" said Eileen.

"Of course Mistress Eileen," said Dobby popping out, already gathering fresh clean and ironed bedding for when she needed it.

* * *

**Prince Manor - Eileen's Bedroom - Eileen, Severus, Harry.**

A few hours later, Eileen was indeed very comfortable, new Pyjamas, new bedding, and clean from her bath. Although it had taken a lot out of her, she realized it wasn't going to be an easy fix; she must have been pretty bad off. Potions could help just about everything immediately, unless the body was not in great shape. She realized she obviously wasn't, she had lost a great deal of weight so it would take a few weeks to get back on her feet.

She jumped out of her skin when Harry came bounding through her room door, his green eyes full or worry and apprehension. She smiled sweetly at him, watching as the tension bled from every molecule of his body. "How are you feeling?" he asked his attention solely focused on her.

"A lot better, how are you lad?" asked Eileen patting the side of her bed, wanting Harry to sit down instead of hovering.

"No sickness or soreness?" asked Harry.

"No sickness, but yes some degrees of soreness, but I think that might have more to do with me not the Potion," said Eileen, patting Harry's arm. She had to tell the truth; Harry wanted to publish the Potion no doubt. So she had been his test subject for this one, Harry had been his own test subject for his first invented Potion.

"Have you had a Potion?" asked Harry ready to call for Dobby.

"I have, don't worry so much," said Eileen. Who would have thought her life would turn out like this? She certainly hadn't. It was certainly better than anything she could have dreamt up.

Harry sighed in relief, finally convinced that Eileen was truly alright, she had survived and she was really going to be fine. He brought the frail older woman into a hug, closing his eyes in pure happiness. His stomach grumbling made Harry pull back sheepishly. He was starving and his stomach was telling him it had, had enough, it wanted food and it wanted it now. Eileen laughed softly, her face lit up in amusement, for the first time since she started getting sick.

"Dobby?" asked Eileen.

"Yes Mistress Eileen?" asked Dobby Popping in.

"Can you bring us some lunch?" asked Eileen.

"Yes Ma'am," said Dobby popping out of existence.

Eileen started at Harry wondering how he felt about her son, she wasn't about to try and get them together for her son to be bitterly disappointed. Not like he had been with that horrid girl, no she was a horrible woman. Was it wrong of her to call her that when she hadn't been a model parent herself? Possibly but at least she had never ignored her child. Even worse…was she wrong to be slightly glad Lily did do it? Because if Harry had loved his parents he wouldn't be the man he was today. Harry would never have wanted to work in her shop, never become a daily part of her life, and eventually both her and her son's life. She supposed there was no point in feeling guilty about her thoughts, they had happened, nothing could change them, even if she could she didn't and wouldn't want to. She had to be careful about this, see how Harry felt first before she planned anything. Her son was the most important thing in her life, and she wasn't about to see him heartbroken.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Harry feeling it for whatever had Eileen staring so intently at him.

"Sorry lad, I got lost in thought there," said Eileen shaking off her thoughts, determined to do as she had thought. Watch and wait - see what happened, how Harry felt first.

"It's okay," smiled Harry, removing his hand from his face now that he knew there was nothing on it. Just then Dobby appeared with three meals, so neither Eileen nor Harry was surprised to see Severus join them a few minutes later.

"Mum, how are you feeling?" asked Severus, it was his turn now. He was dressed in black dress trousers, white t-shirt and a black jumper. He was wearing nothing on his feet; he took a seat at the edge of the bed, thanking Dobby when the elf passed him a plate of lunch.

"I'm fine son," said Eileen in exasperation, wondering how long she would be asked that.

"Any side affects?" asked Severus staring at his mother intently.

"None," said Eileen.

"Hm, I'll do a scan after lunch," said Severus, sitting cross legged on the bed, if a student saw him at that moment they would have surely fainted. Even sitting cross-legged, he made it look like the most natural thing in the world. His back still straight and tall, still managing to look a little imposing.

"Are you going to publish the potion?" asked Eileen the picture of innocence.

"Indeed," said Severus, that wasn't a potion they kept to themselves, it would help a lot of people. Not just those that had been badly hurt, repeatedly but those who had been hit with the Cruciatus curse quite a lot in their line or work. It would practically renew the bones, hell even those who suffered from arthritis would benefit from it. Although it wasn't often a wizard or Witch suffered from such an infliction, it was known.

"When do you think you boys will do that?" asked Eileen fishing for more information.

"Soon," said Severus "If you are up for it Harry, I know you were rather uncomfortable the last time."

Eileen's mouth thinned, so her son had been watching him closely even then? Just how long had Severus admired and dare she say felt affection for Harry? Her eyes practically burst into a dance, twinkling brightly when she saw Harry's blush. She almost squealed like a little girl, Harry liked her son it was the best news she had heard in years. She forced herself to a composed state; she'd think more when she was alone. That way she wouldn't give anything away, but she'd still watch though.

"It's because I didn't know what to expect…" Harry said trailing off; Harry didn't understand why his mind kept running back to when Severus had held him. He wasn't as muscular as Viktor, but he certainly had a hard body hidden under those clothes he wore. His dreams were changing; it was no longer Viktor in them but a strong, handsome man with long dark hair. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. He knew Severus probably didn't think of him like that. He was just a fifteen year old boy after all; he obviously didn't see his own appeal. He didn't see the tall long haired lithe lightly muscled young man when he looked in the mirror he just saw a young boy. He wasn't at his most confident yet, he didn't care what others thought except those he loved. There would come a time soon where he would believe in himself, "I didn't expect people to basically tell me I had plagiarized either." murmured Harry actually resentfully, and he had a right to be. There he had been, publishing his first potion proud of himself, only to have someone asking him if he stole it. He had felt two inches tall, yet remained strong, silent and proud even if his 'Master' had come to his rescue. Glaring at everyone who dared to criticise Harry or day to try and tell Harry he didn't brew it.

"That I should have predicted, you were extremely young, most people are finishing their apprenticeship when they invent their first potion. In fact it's expected of you, to create a potion for around third of your final score. To prove to the Potions community you have what it takes, that you will help advance the Potions community further and help others interested in it." said Severus smoothly, he had been angry when those Apprentices and new Masters had questioned Harry like that. They had no right to do such a thing; unfortunately jealousy was a horrible and infectious thing. Bread discord among them and stopped them getting along as they should.

"Hardy you're fault," said Harry shrugging his shoulders simply, he wasn't flinging blame around just warily of a repeat performance.

"I think they will respect you a lot more this time around," explained Severus his attention on Harry now forgetting anyone else in the room. "Of course I offer no guarantees but all you need to do is keep your back tall, chin up and stare them down. You _know _you didn't cheat, you created it, at the end of the day only you can affect how you feel."

"I didn't create it myself you know, you helped a lot, if we do this then we do it together," said Harry adamantly. "I am not about to take credit for something not solely based on my own actions."

"If you wish," said Severus nodding in respect. He didn't need the recognition but if it's what Harry wanted then so be it.

"I do," said Harry, "Plus there will be a time where I obviously need to create something entirely on my own anyway. I didn't realize I had to create a potion to pass my Mastery." he was glad he had found out, otherwise it would have panicked him. He hated being put on the spot for some reason.

"You do indeed, otherwise how can one tell if you are worthy of passing a Mastery if you aren't truly loyal to the art?" asked Severus simply.

"So everyone I met…they've all created Potions?" asked Harry chocking his head to the side, thinking about the Apprentices, they had been angry…perhaps that was why.

"No, not yet, at least not all of them. They do not get to pass until they have created something, and until they do they remain Apprentices." said Severus. "Some of them have been Apprentices for three to five years."

"Five years? And still not created a Potion?" murmured Harry taken aback.

"Yes," said Severus realizing Harry was beginning to understand why everyone was so impressed with his abilities. "Some of the Masters have a lot of pertinence obviously." he finished dryly.

"I think I understand why they reacted like that," said Harry, he had been a newbie, still at school and coming along stealing their thunder. Showing them up, embarrassing them. He still couldn't understand why they hadn't created a potion. "Do you ask us to create a specific Potion or is it our own choosing?" wanting confirmation about something.

"Something of your creation and based on your own decision." stated Severus firmly.

"What did you pick?" asked Harry asking a personal question.

"I made a truth serum, not Veritaserum that came afterwards." said Severus quietly, "I had wanted to make modifications to the older version of the Wolfsbane Potion. Unfortunately I didn't have the time nor the means to do it. So I made something complicated but simple in terms or brewing and the ingredients."

Seeing Harry's confused looks he continued.

"The Master I had, expected me to brew it on my own, with my own ingredients in my own time. I did not stay with him, and at the time I did not have the money to make the Wolfsbane better." said Severus smoothly.

If anything Harry's confusion tripled, he was sitting in a manor after all.

"I did not get all this until after I had passed my Mastery," said Severus his hands gesturing to the luxury he now owned.

"I had nothing I could give my son either, since I was cut off from my inheritance, after I married Tobias." said Eileen and it was something she deeply regretted, not being able to help her son. Look at him now though, he had done more than just make the Wolfsbane Potions better, he had created his own version that was ten times better. The Original version only helped the transformation, eased them a little. Severus had created it so they kept their mind and the pain wasn't so bad either.

Harry merely nodded; he understood all too well what it was like without money. It's something that had worried him since he was eleven years old. Since he had figured out what he wanted to do with his life, he had just wanted to get back at James Potter and emancipate himself. He hadn't truly realized what he had done until he received full control of the entire Potter estate and monies. Seats at the Wizengamot, the power that came with it, and to be honest the Peverell name held a lot more power than the Potter name. He no longer had to worry about money of course, and that was a good thing. Too bad he didn't realize he was giving his own parents a taste of their own medicine.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Eileen, as Dobby popped in and removed their finished lunch.

"Yeah, although I have Ancient Runes homework to finish," said Harry.

"You finished everything else?" asked Severus not sure if he should be surprised or not. Harry was very organized for most part. Although for the past few days it could be said otherwise, the parchment was still littering his Potions Lab floor. Although everything else had of course been cleaned that hadn't yet, at least they hadn't cleaned it the House elves might.

"I did it within the first few days," replied Harry.

"That's good," said Eileen proudly.

"Are you finding anything difficult?" asked Severus, he hadn't had a chance to speak to Harry regarding his Hogwarts coursework.

"Ancient Runes is very…challenging, sometimes difficult the rapid wand movements need to be timed just right," said Harry a little sheepishly. "It's good to have a class that's not easy though, so it gives me more time to think on Runes."

"It is challenging and mostly useless in day to day activities." said Severus honestly.

"I don't know, I rather hated Ancient Runes," said Eileen, she had dropped out of the class half way through. Her magic just wasn't strong enough to cope with such a class. She had barely graduated school because of her lack of magic. It's probably why she had taken to Potions so much in her teenage years, preferring that to silly wand waving. Its something she had always told her son, 'I prefer brewing Potions than the silly wand waving everyone else does.' ironically enough she didn't realize that had also stuck in her own son's mind too. She didn't know he always said the same thing during the introduction speech for his Potions classes while he was a teacher. 'There will be no silly wand waving,'

Severus smirked in amusement already knowing his mothers feelings on subjects that require wands. "So all your other classes are fine?"

"Yes, Arithmancy is very easy," commented Harry.

"I never took that class in my youth," said Severus brushing it aside, he truly had no interest in that particular subject.

"How are you both feeling?" asked Eileen after silence reined in the room for a few minutes.

"Better than I have done for awhile," grinned Harry.

"Indeed," sad Severus.

"You best get those Potions magazines out and see where the next Conference is taking place." said Eileen smiling proudly.

"Yes, we had best." said Severus.

"Lets hope its not on either Monday or Tuesday," said Harry, he didn't want to miss any classes, not that he had a fear of ending up behind. He was proud to say he was a fast learner, and if he missed a class he had all the books - he could just look up what he missed.

"If it is you will miss the classes, the conference is much more important," said Severus, and it was because Harry wanted to establish himself as a Potions Master. That was the most important thing for Harry, for his future. Plus he knew a few classes wouldn't put Harry behind, he was a very dedicated student, when he put his mind to something. "There is also something I wanted to ask…if I could publish the Potions text, Salazar Slytherin's Potions text. The one you translated from Parseltongue to English." there were many interesting Potions in it lost and forgotten to the world. He wasn't going to publish it as his work, he'd be writing the truth, and that they had been created by Salazar Slytherin. That he and Harry were the ones that had found and translated it. These potions and the knowledge deserved to be out there for the world to see and know.

"Of course you can," agreed Harry immediately.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office - Hogwarts - Dumbledore, Nick.**

Albus Dumbledore slumped into his chair completely exhausted, not many people realized how exhausting it was to be him. He was lucky if he got a few hours sleep these days, between Order meeting's, Wizengamot meetings, personal meetings with Minister Fudge, doing his duty as Headmaster, replying to his correspondence and of course training Nick. He never really got the chance to do anything he wanted to do never mind sleep. Trying to figure out what Voldemort's next move would be, and trying to see if Slughorn knew information and was keeping it back. He had nixed the idea of using Nick Potter to find out.

Sighing in exhaustion, he picked a packet of lemon drops from his drawer, picking up a Pepper-up Potion and drinking it in one swallow. Steam bellowed out of his ears, and Dumbledore instantly felt renewed. Un-wrapping his sweet, one of his many indulgences he began sucking on it getting rid of the taste of the Potion he had just used gone. Everyone knew his fondness of sweets, but they didn't buy him any the old man couldn't help but think. He couldn't help but be thankful school was off, even if it was only for another day, the students would be back on Sunday night. Getting straight to school work on the Monday morning, but that wasn't what was truly on his mind.

There was something different about Nick Potter; he was different, not as joyful as he used to be. You would think it being Christmas, and getting to spend it with his family in Hogwarts would be a good thing for him. Unless the Potter's had told their children about their money troubles. He couldn't see that happening, both of them had been adamant about not letting anyone know. Which was futile itself, as it had been in the paper, Muggle Born's might not understand but Pureblood's would and did. Whether Lily and James told them or not, the children probably realized it. After all they probably didn't get half way near as much for Christmas as they were used to. He couldn't deny he was worried, it seemed as though the teenager was pulling away from them all. Even curiouser he had been using his left hand to duel with, and he had always used his right hand before. Which was why he was going to have a conversation with him, over tea and biscuits find out what was bothering him. He did not like the darkness and depression lingering in those green eyes.

Just then a hesitant knock surrounded his office, looking at the beautiful sophisticated Grandfather clock he had in his office, he noticed it was exactly the time he had asked Nick to come.

"Come in Nicolas," shouted Dumbledore clearly.

Nick came in looking extremely uncomfortable and his eyes regarding Dumbledore with a dull dead look in them. He had in effect mastered his emotions, and Dumbledore couldn't get a read on them. He would have had to enter his mind to glean anything from the teenager. Dumbledore wouldn't risk actually entering someone's mind, not unless he had a very good reason.

"Sit down tea? Cake?" asked Dumbledore happily, spreading his hands around showing him the little feast he had in his office ready for the taking.

"No thank you sir," said Nick his stomach already rebelling at the sight of it. He hadn't been eating much, he was thankful for the short reprieve. He didn't get a second to himself anymore, unless he was sleeping. It didn't help that the Gryffindor's had kicked him off the team now. He knew he hadn't been exceptional but he had loved flying. It didn't help that his father was so disappointed in him. It was as if everything he did wasn't good enough anymore, not being good enough at training, not being good enough at school, and what Umbridge was doing to him. He had so badly wanted to rage at his father, explain what she was doing. Unfortunately the fear of James agreeing with her held him petrified. He'd never be able to look at his father again if that happened. His thoughts drifted to his brother, which had been happening more and more often. He was so free, unaffected by their parents, able to do his own thing. So different from him, so much more mature. He had watched Harry and Luna from the atrium, seen them happily talking by the lake. He was no longer jealous of him, no longer blamed him for everything - because he had realized quite pathetically and sadly, that Harry was no longer in their life- so how could he be to blame? Simply put he couldn't. No he was happy his brother had true friends, he only wished the same could be said for himself.

"How are you Nick?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes not twinkling as much as usual, there truly was something wrong. Perhaps it was Lily and James he should be speaking too? If it didn't fix itself out then he would speak to them.

"Fine sir," lied Nick, like Dumbledore really cared as long as he was able to train. Nobody cared right now, and it hurt big time. He was so tired and it was only the morning, he had been sleeping a lot lately. Yet he was always exhausted, it was all rather frustrating, if he slept anymore he'd be sleeping days away. The poor boy didn't realize just how magically depleted his magical reserves were.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing sir," said Nick impassively.

"Anything you'd like to do before Hogwarts starts back up?" asked Dumbledore getting desperate now. The child was answering him with curt sentences, he reminded him a little of Severus. He was obviously on the defensive and angry, just like Severus had been. The question was why was he that way? He knew Nick wasn't happy with all the training…but surely not to this extent? No surely not.

"I'd like to visit my Godfather," said Nick after a few minutes of contemplating the question.

"I'm sure that can be done!" beamed Dumbledore, so that's what it was; he was missing Sirius, his godfather. Unfortunately friendships had broken apart, when the world had found out about Harry. Sirius had taken it really hard, at least according to Remus anyway, he felt extremely guilty. Not only Sirius, Dumbledore had observed, Remus had been angry too. He barely said anything to either James or Lily. He had not expected it to last this long, they had known each other longer than they hadn't known one another. Still there was hope, especially with the frequent Order meetings. Now wasn't the time for anger or falling outs, he'd make that clear to them. Especially if it was upsetting Nick, he was just too important to be upset especially now.

"Really?" asked Nick hopefully.

"Of course!" said Dumbledore his twinkle back full force. "Come up to my office in the morning and I'll have everything worked out. You can spend the day with your Godfather, I'm sure he's missing you too."

"Thank you sir," said Nick, hiding his distain, Sirius hadn't been in touch with him so he was obviously very angry. He only hoped his godfather would at least talk to him; tell him why he was angry at him. He needed to fix things; his own parents weren't listening to him. So he was hoping that his Godfather would at least.

"No problem my boy!" beamed Dumbledore. "Let your parents know I need to speak to them will you?" he had a lot to do before lunch time. After lunch he had to get some work done, he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Yes sir," said Nick his eyes a little more livelily than they had been when entering the office. Nick left the room, and all the red and gold Dumbledore had in his office, it's obvious whose house he belonged to and supported.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place - Kitchen - Sirius and Nick**

Nick woke up bright and early, ready to plead his case to his Godfather; he just wanted someone in his corner. Remus had been so cold and hard to him, forcing him to use magic and train when he didn't want to. He was different now; when he first started he had been understanding and helpful. Not pushing him into anything, now it was obviously a whole other story. His dad hadn't been pleased when they returned just before lunch. He had muttered under his breath for hours, his mum had hugged him and told him he was going to 'Uncle Sirius's' tomorrow.

Grabbing his clothes he put them on, noticing a big difference in his clothes, they were getting very loose. He had obviously lost more weight than he realized, he used a spell to shrink them so they couldn't fall off - and he wouldn't end up almost mooning at everyone. That done he immediately left his mothers quarters, not even saying goodbye, he wasn't in the mood to be near them anymore -ever.

Nick ran the entire way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, eager to be away from the now oppressive school. It was a sharp contract to how he had felt when he first entered her halls. He had been so eager, so proud and so happy to be at Hogwarts finally. After all the stories his father told him, the attention he'd surely get. Now he hated all his teachers, was hated by the students, and he was cast aside. He deserved it this time around though; he had left his brother to die saving his own skin. It was furthest you could get from a Gryffindor; he had lost himself on his path along time ago.

"Are you ready to go?" beamed Dumbledore happy to do something nice for his solider.

"Yes," said Nick impatiently.

"Here you are then, I shall see you back here before eight o'clock tonight," said Dumbledore that would give him more than enough time to get back before curfew.

Nick nodded his head not even bothering to verbally reply this time. Grabbing a handful of the Floo powder, he stepped into the fire and yelled out the location of his godfather's home.

Sirius Black was waiting at the other side a curious look on his face.

"Hello Nick, why did you want to see me?" asked Sirius gesturing for him to sit down. Breakfast was still being served in Grimmauld Place. Remus had taken his breakfast and scampered off, it was obvious that Nick only wanted to see Sirius and Remus respected that.

"Why are you angry with me?" asked Nick swallowing past the sharp lump lodged in his throat. He was surprised that tears weren't running down his face, he guessed he didn't have any more to shed.

Sirius sighed sadly, he knew he shouldn't be angry with him, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps if he was honest they could work through it, it was obvious Harry didn't want him in his life. So unless he fixed things with Nick he'd loose both his godsons. It didn't hurt to try did it? And so he buried his anger, and spoke.

"I'm not just angry at you Nick, I'm angry at you're parents too," said Sirius.

"Is it because I ran?" asked Nick swallowing thickly again, his green eyes full of fear.

"I'm disappointed in you for that, but no it's everything Nick," said Sirius eventually. "How could you steal Harry's presents?"

Nick blinked his head snapping up to stare at Sirius confused, what had he meant by that? What presents? "What do you mean?" asked Nick completely bewildered, his fear and sadness gone.

"I always sent both of you a present, until you were both around the age of eight. I stopped when Harry never replied that he liked his presents of thanked me." admitted Sirius.

"I don't understand…I got them both - there was no name tags on them…I always thought you and Remus ended up buying me the same thing." said Nick genuinely taken aback.

"So you didn't steal them?" asked Sirius, begging for confirmation. If he was wrong about that what else was he wrong about? At least that was one less thing he would be angry at Nick for. He should have realized, he was but a child, or had been back then.

Nick just nodded his head, still completely bewildered unable to believe that's why Sirius had stopped talking to him. Sirius let out a relieved sigh of air; at least he hadn't been a bad child. "Why did you leave your brother?"

"I was scared!" shrieked Nick the terror he had felt that day written plainly across his face.

Sirius paused and took a good look at Nick, his godson was terrified, and rightfully so, after all what fourteen year old would remain in Voldemort's company longer than necessarily? A groan of defeat left Sirius' lips, how could he stay angry when he understood it? He had seen Voldemort once, from afar battling Dumbledore. It had been enough for him, he certainly wouldn't like Voldemort's attention solely on him - he knew he'd never hope to survive.

"Harry got you out of those bindings, Harry then started firing spells back, stopping you and himself from getting hurt. He saved you both, he was only a few feet from you Nick! He'd done most of the work - you should have taken him with you. Do you have any idea how lucky Harry is to have survived?" argued Sirius.

"I know Sirius you don't need to tell me I feel guilty enough as it is!" shouted Nick tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Guilty?" scoffed Sirius "Then why the hell did you lie about Harry being dead?"

"Because I thought he would be," whispered Nick brokenly, "I had no idea Voldemort would keep him alive and hurt him."

"Unfortunately it's not me you have to tell this to, it's Harry you have hurt the most." admitted Sirius wearily.

"I know," choked Nick.

"Come here," said Sirius bringing his broken godson into his arms, holding onto him. Nick in turn held onto Sirius as though he was his lifeline. This was what he had been wanting, someone to hold him. Someone to care about him, he just wanted someone to understand what he was going through. Not just what he had done to upset the family name or his future prospects. Nick buried himself further into his Godfather and cried bitter tears of frustration and sadness that left him an hour later feeling cathartic. Sirius soothed him the entire time, telling him it would be okay, that everything would seem better soon. That it was alright to cry, that he Sirius didn't think any less of him for it.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? soo where will they go to the next conference about? Paris? Rome? Egypt? im thinking of a nice setting for them to realize slightly how they feel and bonding more over their potions what do you think? will Nick stay with sirius over the summer? becuase we are going to skip a good bit after the conference i think to exam time perhaps...so will voldemort remove his death eatesr from azkaban? or is the preventitive mesures taken by fudge prove useful? and able to uphold them stopping voldemort for getting his followers and dementors or is that too easy? rather see them struggle a bit? do you want fudge dead? will harry help nick (proving without a doubt hes' the better man and making severus love him all the more or will it be sirius nick confides in? R&R please!


	33. Chapter 33

**Invisible **

**Chapter 33 **

**Conferences and visiting Pyramids **

* * *

**Severus, Eileen and Harry - Prince Manor - Living room **

Two weeks had passed since Harry and Severus had saved Eileen. Things had been extremely busy since, of could that wouldn't surprise anyone. Harry was currently undertaking an apprenticeship; his OWLS were coming up and currently promoting his new co-created Potion. It was a good job Harry was very good at time management. One could say Severus was responsible for that, as he'd given Harry a diary/timetable so he could succeed in keeping his time well kept. It was a good job Harry could magically erase things, since his schedule was constantly being changed. Harry was travelling to Egypt, where the next conference was going to be. Eileen of course was coming; she was doing a great deal better these days. Eating properly, and able to move much more swiftly than either men were used to seeing from her. Severus didn't think she'd even been able to move like that when he was in his youth. They'd written a lot they had learned about the potion, the best thing about it - no side affects at all it was all positive.

"Look can we go to the Museum while we are there?" asked Harry curiously, looking up from his book on Egypt. It was ten o'clock at night and he'd be in Egypt tomorrow morning. "It's right next door to it."

"I'm surprised you don't want to go see the Pyramids," said Eileen teasingly, "I know I've always wanted to see them."

"I never thought I'd get to see anything," said Harry a wistful look on his face, "James and Lily always took us on holiday where Nick wanted to go. Mostly to the seaside holidays, like Devon and a few times to Butlin's in the Muggle world. It was only for like five days, they didn't pack anything for me to wear - I spent most of the time in the Caravan or they'd take me with them and forget about me. Lily spending all her time with Roxy and James with Nick."

Severus and Eileen looked at each other a significant look on their face. Harry didn't speak about his family often. Usually only when pushed, even at that he gave them only enough to get them off his back. Or when he was extremely angry, in fact he'd been angry when he'd revealed the worst fact of all. James and Lily had not given Harry an education. Out of everything they had done, that was what the public found the most appalling. At least the Pureblood population of the world, half blood and Muggle-born's were in general disgusted by the fact they'd favoured one child over another. Even if that said child was the Boy-Who-Lived. Eileen looked furious, she only wished she'd hit Lily Potter where it would have hurt for a very long time. Oh she hoped she crossed paths with the red headed woman. She cared not that she'd helped her son during his bitter childhood. Severus himself was finding it difficult to even dredge up an ounce of feeling for Lily anymore. She'd been there for him in a time where he'd had no one else. Each time he learned something new, more and more memories of Lily were tarnished. She wasn't the little girl he had befriended, who knew James Potter could have changed her so much? Or had she always been like that and he'd not seen it? Shaking his head he vowed not to think on her, she was in his past. Had been his past since he was sixteen years old, when she'd rebuffed all attempts Severus had made of reconciliation.

"Well lad, you won't have to worry about that anymore," said Eileen firmly her voice filled with grim determination. "You are in charge of your own destiny now; nobody not even that woman will stop you."

"I know," grinned Harry almost wickedly. He'd known that ever since confronting them in the Great Hall. It wasn't until he actually spoke about what he'd done, had Harry truly realized he was free. Of James and Lily, free of Nick bloody Boy-Who-Lived Potter and most of all free of being in his shadow. He'd not realized just how free he was, and just how out of his twins shadow he would get. Here he was the youngest apprentice in history (on record anyway), youngest Potions inventor and one of the most aspired person an adult would want their own child to be. He was also one of the 'Hottest' Wizards in the world according to the Witch Weekly magazine.

"Maybe we should visit the Pyramids and museum it's not like we wont have the time." stated Severus. He'd do anything to make Harry happy; he deserved it after everything he'd been through. He had all the money he could possibly want, yet here he was, still working extraordinary hard to gain his Mastery. He never slacked, no matter how tired he was. Severus had never really respected anyone as much as he found himself respecting Harry each and every day.

"What about all those other places we can see? So much history!" said Harry he was once more buried in the book.

"We are only going for two days," said Severus dryly, "Don't get your hopes up."

"How many Potions have been invented?" asked Eileen curiously.

"Five," said Severus. "Two of them look very promising."

"What time does the Portkey activate at?" asked Harry looking up from his book.

"Seven thirty, the time over there will be eight thirty. The Conference starts at nine so we have half an hour to get ourselves settled and to the conference." said Severus.

"Will there be Muggles nearby again?" asked Harry curiously, they'd had to be careful where they Apparated in America. It had been a Muggle hotel; they'd had to wear a special pin so the security Auror's knew who they were. Muggles had been sent scuttling in another direction.

"No, this is a Wizarding Hotel, it's very secluded nobody other than us know its even there." explained Severus. "Everyone you see is magical so you don't have to worry."

"Great," said Harry, not that he had anything against them, he just preferred not having to worry that he was going to reveal magic to anyone. He had to admit the Muggles had some really tasty food. Hopefully they'd go to a nice Muggle restaurant and see what's available there.

"Go to bed, it's getting late and we have an early start tomorrow," stated Severus. Despite how he'd hoped, the conference was on Monday and Tuesday, the days when Harry was supposed to be at Hogwarts. He knew Harry would make up for lost time, not that time was lost. Harry was ahead of his class, in probably everything other than Ancient Runes.

"I think I will," said Harry, "Night." he called out to both of them taking himself and his book up the stairs.

"I think I shall hit the trail too," said Eileen suppressing a yawn, she might be feeling young again - but that didn't mean she could go without sleep. She could hardly believe how well the Potion had worked, she'd never felt this energetic, this free of pain since she was a young girl. She'd always owe her boys everything for what they'd done. She'd be around to see her boys get together now, she could only hope that they both survived the war and had a happy life together. If nothing happened to her, she'd live for at least another fifty years as was the case for all Wizards and Witches.

Severus smirked in amusement; his mother had picked that up from a friend she had made for a brief time. That said friend had been on holiday, from Scotland visiting cousins or something. Eileen had liked her a lot, Heather her name had been if he remembered correctly. They'd kept in touch for a while, until as always the letters dwindled down to nothing. Tobias had always been in a drunken stupor to notice his wife's friend thankfully; otherwise he'd have had something to say. "Yes, goodnight mother." said Severus absentmindedly. Watching her go he mused to himself, that this year had been the busiest in his life and he knew busy. He'd at one point been Potions Master, teaching students, brewing Potions for the hospital, Head of Slytherin house, looking after seventy students under his care. Doing rounds, schedules and being asked to Dumbledore's office every other day it had been extremely exhausting.

Three years he'd been expectation free, brewing potions, visiting his mother and quite happily living without schedules. He'd been brewing an even more advanced version of the Wolfsbane Potion, when his mark had burned. It had shocked the hell out of him; he'd gone to Dumbledore of course. Then he'd been told about the potion Harry had created, after being told the teenager was dead. What he thought was the first casualty in the upcoming war. Then things had just gone from there, finding Harry in his mothers flat, finding out it was the Harry she spoke about all the time. Getting to Hogwarts and learning even more, about the Potters' Harry's life and everything else in-between.

Now he had taken on an apprentice, something he had sworn not to do. Jacob had been right to be surprised, not only had he taken on an apprentice he'd taken on a Peverell or a Potter as Jacob had called him. Jacob was one of the fellow Potions Masters he had befriended during his trips to the conventions. Severus shook himself out of his thoughts and memories, and followed Harry and his mother's idea - and decided to get some sleep.

* * *

**Harry & Severus - Potions Conference - Egypt - Cairo **

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?!" shouted Master Sorens, who as usual was opening the conference; he's the one that organized each and every single one of them. He was also the owner of Potions Weekly and Monthly. So he was easily able to advertise the conferences. "I'd like to welcome you all to the seventh hundred and twenty ninth Potions Conference. To start off I'd like to introduce you to Evan McNamara who's recently just passed his Mastery and created this Potion. Give him a round of applause ladies and gentlemen, Potions Master Evan McNamara from America!"

Everyone applauded as Evan took to the platform; he looked to be around twenty three years old. He was very confident as he ambled up, staring them straight in the eye. Harry felt a deep sense of respect, perhaps that's what Severus had meant. Maybe his nervousness had made them react the way they had. Shaking off his thoughts he looked at the programme and took notes of the Potions that had been created. Evan spoke about why he'd created that Potion, how he'd created it and the downsides to it. He added a few 'funny lines' in, it wasn't his kind of humour but the people there seemed to find it hilarious. Either that or they were faking it, just to make it easier on the new Potions Master. It sounded genuine though, Harry shifted it was quite interesting ten minutes in. Now it was getting rather boring, the second Potion on the programme sounded rather interesting. Harry silently prayed for the guy to stop talking, he wanted to get something to drink. At least it wasn't Muggle money he'd need - he could use his Galleons here to get a drink.

Harry applauded politely when Evan was finished his speech, he stood up and quickly explained to Severus where he was going. Seeing he had his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I'm going to get a drink…do you want one?" asked Harry.

"No thank you," said Severus, shaking his head watching Harry's progress across to the line where he waited to get his drink.

"I see another Potion from Harry on the programme Severus," said Master James sitting down in Harry's recently vacated chair. James too was watching Harry curiously, his blue eyes gleaming full of respect for the fifteen year old boy old before his time.

"Yes," said Severus wryly.

"He's very determined isn't he? To succeed I mean?" said Master James.

"Well I think it all stems from being ignored his entire life," confided Severus quietly.

"He's old before his time," stated Master James looking at the figure with slight pity.

"He's had to murder someone in self defence that changes anyone. Not only that he was tortured by Death Eaters Rick, of course it's going to change him." said Severus bluntly.

"He was tortured by Death Eaters?" asked Master James, surprised by Severus' use of his first name and stunned by what Severus revealed.

"You don't read the Daily Prophet do you?" asked Severus dryly.

"No, I don't." stated Master James matter of factly, "But I think I might start."

"It's been rather amusing to read it, fortunately Harry doesn't read though." stated Severus a smirk on his face.

"How fortunate?" asked Master James blinking confusion.

"Harry isn't aware that he's cut the Potters off completely." said Severus his voice filled with unholy glee.

Rick smirked in amusement, only Severus could find amusement in something like that. Then again he knew the hate Severus felt for them, in fact Rick wouldn't blame Harry if he did know. They'd treated Harry despicably, and they deserved everything they got and more.

"What made you both brew that kind of Potion Severus? It's rather complicated by creation standards." said Master James.

"My mother," said admitted Severus.

"I see…I do hope she's okay?" questioned Master James, standing up when he noticed Harry was making his way back with a drink in his hand.

"Yes, the Potion worked fantastically," said Severus.

"Hey," said Harry standing there feeling very awkward.

"Harry, this is Potions Master Eric James, Eric this is Harry Peverell," said Severus introducing them. Harry hadn't gotten to meet the others the last time, preferring to stick with the apprentices. This time that wasn't possible, the apprentices were sitting with their masters along the rows of tables.

"Nice to meet you sir," said Harry nodding his head in respect.

"Same to you, congratulations on your newest Potion." said Eric shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir!" grinned Harry extremely pleased, a red flush spreading across his face. He wasn't used to it yet, it seemed, being praised. Severus vowed he had better tell Harry how he was doing more often. That flush though was rather distracting, clearing his throat he shifted rather awkwardly. Severus was finding it rather hard to keep the image out of his mind - he couldn't think of that right now. Alone tonight though would be a different matter.

"No problem, here your seat, it looks as though Soren is about to call the next apprentice up." said Master James wryly, rolling his eyes in exaggerated exasperation he quickly made his way back to his seat.

"Are all of them new Potion Master's?" asked Harry sitting down.

"Everyone other than yourself yes, that's why this ones a bit more official than the others as you've no doubt noticed." said Severus.

"I did notice they're sitting together instead of the Master's together and the Apprentices together." said Harry nodding his head.

"Yes," said Severus nodding his head curtly.

"Nobody is glaring at me today - that's good." grinned Harry.

Severus noticed that Harry was much more relaxed this time, whether it was because he knew what to expect or because as he said nobody was glaring at him this time - he didn't know. Perhaps it was a bit of both, he needed to work on Harry's confidence, but that would come with time. "Indeed, they wouldn't risk it at such a formal setting." explained Severus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce the second Potions Master to have passed today - Ardeth Mubarak from right here in Cairo." said Soren cheering politely and everyone followed suit.

Harry blinked rapidly, Egyptian was coming from the young man's mouth, but it translated to English over the speaker. He realized they'd obviously put a translator spell on it. It was rather cool, and Harry made a vow to look up the spell - it was rather nifty. "I have to learn that," Harry finally whispered to Severus awe clearly on his face.

"I'll show you it tonight," smirked Severus keeping an ear on the presentation. This potion had caught his attention more than the others had. It was a transformation Potion; it didn't turn you into your Animagus form. No it turned you into a cat, for a limited time. As the man continued to speak, they found out it turned you for five hours. That you could turn back if you wished, but just simply expanding your magic outwardly. It was similar to the Potion Harry wanted to create, only Harry' was ten times more complicated. Perhaps with the basis of this Potion, Harry could finally create the Potion he desired. A Potion to give you the ability to turn into all possible Animagus forms that you have rather than just one. Of course it would only work on those who had the power and ability to change into any form. The Potion that Ardeth had created was useful for those who wanted to change into an animal but didn't have an Animagus form.

He noticed Harry was paying a lot more attention to this potion, Severus stopped himself smiling just in time. He could almost see the clogs turning in Harry's mind; he almost wished he could peek in and hear what he was thinking. Harry was very passionate about Potions, probably what was drawing him in along with his looks. He was very graceful, lithe and stunningly beautiful and decidedly off limits. Severus forced himself to look away, reminding himself harshly that Harry was merely a boy, and he was old enough to be the teenager's father. The excuse was becoming rather feeble each passing days, as he fell further and further.

The applause was much louder when Ardeth stopped speaking, nodding his head curtly he thanked them before sitting beside his 'Master' who was beaming proudly at his apprentice.

"Well what did you think?" asked Severus curiously.

"It's given me some ideas," said Harry almost jumping up and down in glee.

"I thought it might," said Severus sardonically a smirk pulling at his lips. "It's why I like attending these, not just for new ingredients, but for new ideas…you miss things when reading about them in the Potions Weekly Magazine."

"I noticed that, from the last conference." said Harry nodding thoughtfully.

Severus merely nodded his head; Soren once more stood up and introduced another Potions Master.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for another Potions Master, coming all the way from Sweden Alfrida Skarsgard, completing her Mastery in three years," said Soren clapping politely, gesturing for the only female to have passed today to take to the podium.

Alfrida in rapid Sweden began speaking, telling everyone why she'd decided on this potion and how she'd gone about creating it. She certainly got to the point; nobody could accuse her of wasting her time. She was probably the quickest to finish, and Harry knew it was his turn. Harry picked up his notebook and took a deep breath as Soren once more took to the podium.

"I'd like to introduce you to the youngest Apprentice the Potions community has ever seen - creating his second Potion in the matter of a year Harry Peverell," said Soren clapping very loudly, louder than he had for the others making Harry gulp nervously. Instead of sitting on the chair beside the edge of the raised platform Soren went down and sat on his seat nodding in respect that the platform was all his.

"Hi," said Harry nervously, but he did what Severus suggested, started them down and stood proud and tall. "This Potion myself and Potions Master Severus Snape created basically de-aged the bones. Which is handy for a lot of things and a lot of problems that people suffer over the years. We created this for Eileen Snape, and we are proud to announce that there's no side affects at all. For all intents and purposes her bones have been completely renewed and healed. We have an idea that it will work on those with permanent injuries that magic cannot completely heal. Unfortunately we don't know anyone so we could not test it, we shall just have to wait until one comes forward after the Potion has been approved by the Potions community." the nervousness left Harry as he continued to speak, everyone was staring at him in awe. He didn't look at them for long; he kept moving his head from one side of the room to the other.

"The reason for no side affects we are assuming is because we used a lot of Herbs apposed to actual Potion ingredients." said Harry and he went on naming every Herb and Potion ingredient that was used in the Potion, and how long it took them to make it. "I'd also like to thank Dobby the House elf for his contribution, he was the one that gave me the idea to use more Herbs." he said seriously, wanting to giggle childishly seeing their shocked looks.

"Thank you for listening," he said finishing nodding his head to the crowd in general before closing his book with a snap and stepping down. Harry flushed bright red when people began applauding very loudly.

"Will you brew the Potion for St. Mungo's? There are many people curious about it! We've had people asking us questions regarding this potion!" said a young woman in her thirties with red hair standing up from the crowd.

Harry blinked and looked at Severus wide eyed, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Severus nodded his head, and he stood up "We will brew it, set up a contract and send it to me." said Severus in his normal teacher voice.

"How sure are you that it will work on bad bone breaks?" she then asked.

"Sure enough I used it on my mother," said Severus coolly.

"Very well," said the woman gracefully having the nerve to blush in awkwardness realizing she had the entire halls attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen refreshments shall be served momentarily, we shall reconvene tomorrow at nine thirty." said Soren. Speaking from where he stood, rather than going back to the podium. "Well Severus, I think Harry here's exceeding all expectations." his tone was smug.

"He is," smirked Severus seeing Harry flushing bright red.

"How about a drink?" asked Soren.

"Again I'm here with my apprentice…and he's not able to drink for a good few years yet." stated Severus.

"Its okay sir, I'll go back to the Hotel with Eileen," said Harry.

"Why don't you both go to the Museum? I shall meet up with you in a few hours?" suggested Severus.

"Okay!" grinned Harry transforming into a normal looking fifteen year old.

"Good," said Severus nodding at Soren to indicate he was coming, Soren quickly rounded up the others and they all decided to go for a drink. It was the only time they met up and had a drink.

* * *

**The Next Day - The Hotel - Egypt - Cairo - Harry, Eileen and Severus. **

"Did you have a good time?" asked Severus sitting down looking worse for wear.

Suppressing his smirk "Yes, it was fun! I got a few things! A small gold Tutankhamen, and a sphinx and a pyramid. My favourite is the book! Its in Egyptian so I hope the spell works on writing!"

"You're in luck, it does," groaned Severus did Harry have to be so damn chipper? He had definitely had too much to drink yesterday. He'd completely lost track of time, he wasn't sure how he had succeeded in getting back to the Hotel without Splinching himself. He couldn't deny it though; he'd enjoyed himself being with like minded people.

"Great!" said Harry handing Severus a strong black coffee.

"Well today is the last day," said Severus.

"Yep, I thought they all lasted three days?" asked Harry, he remembered Severus telling him.

"Mostly they do, not always." said Severus quietly, sipping the coffee.

"So what will they do today? I mean everything was covered?" asked Harry.

"Mostly updating the book, congratulating them again and confirming it they've been approved or not." said Severus.

"Will I get a new book?" asked Harry sitting up straighter.

"No," smirked Severus wryly, "You only get one."

"Oh," said Harry well he supposed that makes sense. "So when's the Portkey going to activate? Because I'd like to see the Pyramids before we go! I'd love to know how they did it."

"Magic," said Severus wryly.

"What?" asked Harry surprised by Severus' answer.

"Magic, everything in Egyptian mythology is true, hence why a lot of them have animals heads…it was their Animagus forms…the slaves were magical obviously some of its left out. Although the Muggles think the 'Alien's' helped them." replied Severus sardonically.

"Is there a place we can go…magical place in Egypt where I can buy books about it?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Sure there is," said Severus quietly, "If you want to visit both places we will have to be quick."

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" said Harry hyperly.

Severus onyx eyes watched the teenager sadly, how much would Harry know if his parents had looked after him properly? Educated him as they should have done in the first place? He'd have probably already excelled more so than right now. Being denied an education had made Harry's thirst for knowledge very strong, so much more so than being a child. It reminded him of himself, a little bit. Unfortunately Harry's life was worse than his had been he realized. He'd had a friend and a mother who adored him. Harry had not had either of those things. Harry truly didn't know how to be a child. He realized belatedly he couldn't deny Harry these things, not just because he was very er…fond of him but because he'd been denied too much in his short life already.

"Go get dressed, we will leave now." said Severus lifting himself out of the couch and going to his mothers bedroom door. When he looked back Harry was nowhere to be seen, a smile of unadulterated amusement thrummed through him.

"Mum? You awake?" asked Severus.

"What's wrong son?" asked Eileen coming to the door fully clothed.

"How would you like to visit Cairo's shopping centre? Harry wants too get some history books while we are here." said Severus.

Eileen's eyes lit up, "Of course!" said Eileen, grabbing her purse a look of smugness splashing across her features momentarily thankfully Severus didn't see. It seems as though her son couldn't deny Harry anything. Maybe she should suggest to Harry that he deserves a holiday - a proper one. Somewhere very hot, after his birthday of course. Her son wouldn't touch Harry when he was underage, no way no how. Since he couldn't deny Harry, all she needed to do was make sure he went with him…perhaps she'd suggest herself too - just to make sure things go smoothly. Smothering her triumphant thoughts she met Harry in the living room and they all left for Cairo's magical shopping centre.

It was a big bustling desert full of people speaking Egyptian selling all manner of things. Severus took a few seconds to show him the translator spell, so he could bargain with them if he saw anything he liked. There weren't many actual shops, instead just carts full of things. Harry seemed completely enthralled regardless. Harry it turned out was good at bargaining, he bought himself five books, a couple of Anubis book holders and two sets of Magical play cards and exploding snap cards. He also bought a nice Egyptian pendant (cartouche) with Luna written in Egyptian and got one for Eileen as well. And a bracelet with Neville written in Egyptian also.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" exclaimed Eileen looking at Harry fondly, kissing him on the cheek and putting he gold necklace on.

Harry flushed once more but continued on, they got half way down the bustling market and decided they wanted to see the Pyramids before going to the convention then it was back home they'd have to go. Not that Harry minded Prince Manor was his home. He loved it and felt so happy there.

"They're beautiful," gasped Harry once they finally caught sight of the main pyramid standing from where he was right next to the sphinx. Staring at it he grinned sadly, remembering the one he'd seen in the Maze before his life had changed. Spider, he remembered of the puzzle the Sphinx had given him.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"They are so big," said Harry completely awed.

"They are," said Eileen looking just as mesmerized by the sight before her as Harry. Severus as usual was completely composed, nobody other than Eileen noticed Severus was mostly looking at Harry. Which caused Eileen's sly grin to remerge once more. The beautiful pyramids before them, years of history in those stones and on this ground. Where wizards and witches had roamed free once upon a time.

"We will be late if we don't go now," said Severus glancing at the Muggle watch he was wearing.

"I'm glad I know how to make photographs from memory, this is something I don't want to forget!" exclaimed Harry, tearing his mesmerised green eyes from the sight before him.

With that said the three of them made their way back to the Apparation point that no Muggle could see. Apparating straight to the Hotel, Severus taking Harry who couldn't apparate yet. Which reminded Severus of something, he'd been meaning to tell Harry.

"You can get your Apparation license, you are emancipated you don't have to wait until you are seventeen." said Severus.

"Really? Cool." said Harry adding that to his list of things he had to do. It would be extremely handy, just in case anything happened.

They re-claimed their seats, removing the name reserves on their seats as they did so. Everyone that had created a potion had a reserved seat - it was their day after all. Eileen sat at the side beside Severus and Harry. It wasn't claimed after all, and if anyone tried they'd know all about it. Nobody messed with Severus Snape's mother and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

There we go! so quite a few people want Harry to help nick huh? well there's a few ways it could go so take your pick - Harry finds out and tells his brother what to do then leaves knowing his brother doesnt have the guts to do it. walks away without saying anything after all nick did leave him to die, then later tells Sirius about it leaving it up to him to deal with it. or have harry be the better man and do what needs to be done? if so will umbridge get off due to her connections or end up in azkaban? or house arrest? would you like to see her a death Eater in this story? so next chapter Apparation liecense umbridge found out and of course exams! end of fifth year :D R&R PLEASE!


	34. Chapter 34

**Invisible **

**Chapter 34 **

**Some swearing in this chapter so skip Harry's confontation with his brother if you are sensitive about it. **

**Apparation, Fighting and Anger **

* * *

Harry Peverell was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with his schedule. He was getting hardly any sleep, but he refused to let that deter him. He was a teenager on a mission to better himself. He'd had to fight for everything in his life; this was just one more fight. He'd had to fight and work hard to learn to read and write to survive his so called family; he'd had to learn hard at school in hopes of being noticed which was for nothing. He'd had to work hard in Potions but that was also for nothing because the teacher always gave him 'F' or barely passing him. Then he'd had to fight himself though the Tri-Wizard tournament. Only to end up kidnapped, then left to die by his own flesh and blood, his twin brother. He'd had to fight and flee from the Death Eaters in hopes of surviving. Then maliciously his life took a turn for the better, the best in his opinion. Without Eileen and Severus, Harry doubted he'd have had the guts to finally stand up to his parents. Or maybe it was a combination of things, being tortured by Death Eaters, healed by someone he hardly knew, and then someone offering to go with him. To face his parents, his brother, after all was said and done. Harry desperately wanted to consume a Pepper-Up Potion, to wake himself up a little, but he couldn't. You weren't allowed any sort of potion in you when taking tests in the Wizarding world.

So Harry decided on the second best thing to Pepper-Up Potion - Coffee, caffeine. He'd never had coffee before coming to Prince Manor. He'd given Eileen plenty of Coffee or Teas over the years, but never really had one himself. It was six o'clock in the morning and he had to be in the Ministry in twenty minutes. The place was deadly quiet; the fires hadn't even been lit yet.

A quiet pop alerted Harry to the fact he wasn't alone anymore. "Harry sir would you like some breakfast?" asked Dobby, but it was obviously a statement because he had food in his hand and put it on the table.

"Actually Dobby I'm not hungry, I'm going to get my Apparation licence - can you make me some coffee?" asked Harry sitting down.

"Eat the toast, it will help settle your stomach Master Harry," said Dobby immediately after that he popped away, but he didn't leave for long. He popped back with a large mug of coffee and milk a minute later. He placed logs in the fire before lighting it magically and disappearing without a word.

Harry sat down, poured more milk than usual into it; he didn't have the time to drink it as he usually did. He did as Dobby suggested and had some toast; he had it dry but left everything else on his plate. The butterflies in his belly made him unable to eat. He was worried he'd fail, sure he'd Apparated before, but that was under very grave circumstances. He'd been trying to save himself, he had succeeded. Harry really didn't believe in himself, after his life it was completely understandable really. Looking at the watch, he realized he'd have to go, so he hastily fed his snake that was still sleeping in his tank. The snake started to stir but Harry didn't linger, he went straight to the fireplace and used the Floo to get to the Ministry.

Standing in the hall, he looked around, it seemed like years ago since he was here, putting the Death Eaters in Azkaban or getting kissed. He looked at the information boards, figuring out where he had to go. Finding it he made his way to the elevator, and endured the sickening rush (added to his already sick stomach) finally it stopped. He gratefully, yet clumsily made his way out of the elevator, glancing envious at those who simply walked out as if it was nothing. He shook off his irritated thoughts, and then began walking towards the office. Each door he passed seemed the same, only difference as he walked down and across the corridors were the gold plagued names and occupations on the doors. Some of them didn't even have names on them or handles come to that. It reminded him of the Department Of Mysteries. When he'd gone to retrieve the Prophecy. He rounded yet another corner and finally came upon the area he needed, opening the door he found a lot of people sitting waiting.

Harry headed to the lone desk; it was an older Witch, who looked completely bored. "I'm here for my Apparation test." he stated firmly.

She looked at him disbelievingly "Name?" she asked incredulously. Not believing him, he did not look seventeen, but she followed protocol.

"Harry Peverell." he stated with confidence.

She looked down the list, and she found his name, looking along she found the time, then glanced at the clock. She nodded firmly, seeing his age and his status - emancipated. She finally recognized him; this boy was the twin brother of the boy who lived. He'd recently become the youngest Potions Apprentice/brewer in the world. Not only that he'd managed to leave his parents penniless, not that she blamed him if anything she'd read in the Prophet was true. "You are right on time, too bad everyone is not as punctual as you young man." she told him.

"Meaning what?" asked Harry a small frown marring his forehead.

"He's still busy, I'm afraid you will have to wait five minutes," she said, "Take a seat, I'll call upon you when its your turn." not only had someone been late, they'd been forced to deal with someone badly Splinching themselves. Thing's had been hectic just half an hour ago, and it had been the first Apparation test of the day too. Thankfully things had been cleaned up quickly, and the emergency team at St. Mungo's had taken over. Needless to say that Wizard had received an F for his test and failed to get his licence.

"Okay," said Harry nodding his head and chose an empty area of seats to sit down at. After he was finished here, he'd be going to school it was that time again. He smiled to himself remembering Egypt; he'd never expected Severus to agree. He'd had fun, and wouldn't have asked anyone else to go with him. He'd been noticing Severus a lot more lately, not in a teacher sense either. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, the only other person he'd been attracted to was Viktor. He'd never felt like this either, maybe it was because he knew he'd never have Severus. He wasn't about to try, he was fifteen year old boy, he'd end up getting Severus into a lot of trouble if he did anything. It wasn't something he wanted; he respected him too much to try. Of course the fact he was scared he'd be rejected was a big part of it too. Despite what Viktor kept trying to tell him, he didn't believe himself worthy. Brought on by being ignored his entire life, first by his parents then everyone around him.

"Lord Peverell?" said the witch loudly gaining Harry's attention.

Looking up he noticed an older looking Wizard next to the witch, he had a clip board with him. They were both eyeing him curiously, standing up he went forward nodding curtly at them, something he'd picked up from Severus.

"Lord Peverell, I'm Marcus Turner, I'll be testing you today, come on through," said Turner, gesturing towards the door, and both wizards left the room and into the second door. The room was empty, with only round magical hula hoops, for what Harry guessed was for Apparating into. Turner was writing information down as he walked in, what he was writing Harry didn't have a clue.

"Have you Apparated before today?" he asked professionally.

"Yes, once. Under extenuating circumstances." stated Harry, hadn't it been in the newspaper? Maybe not.

"And those were?" asked Turner curiously.

"I Apparated myself away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor." said Harry without emotion, he wasn't going to let this stranger know how deeply he was still affected by what happened. He had nightmares nearly every night, and was reminded every morning or evening when he had a shower. He was scarred for life by what that bastard had done to him, he was only too glad he couldn't do it to another - since he had been given the Dementor's kiss.

Turner flinched and his cheerful face turned ashen, regardless he began writing with his self inking quill. He had known the young man had been captured, and also somehow managed to get himself to safety. He never thought it was Apparation. It was definitely a different respond; normally people said they practiced with their parent or a mentor before coming for their tests. He asked a few more normal questions before he got down to business.

"I assume you remember the feeling of Apparating?" asked Turner.

"Yes," said Harry quietly.

"Alright, the tests are simple enough, first things first, the magical hula's I want you to apparate into each of them in turn." said Turner

"Yes sir," said Harry the butterflies were even worse now, his heart was racing why was he so nervous? He wasn't even this nervous during his tests in his first year. He'd been so desperate to do his best, to prove to his family he could be better than his brother. Of course it was all for nothing, because they didn't care about anything he did or didn't do. He'd been desperate, a hurt desperate little child wanting his parent's approval. That little boy was long gone, in place stood a young man who had approval of two people that meant more to him than anything else in the world. A young man who had turned somewhat bitter vengeful yet kind-hearted to those who had been kind to him.

"Good, take your time, try and keep within the magical lines," said Turner stepping back, keeping in the corner watching the proceedings. Something he did every day, this was his job, what he had chosen to do. He did give the Auror's better Apparating tips when they first joined, especially in regards to Apparating someone blindly. It was much more fun than watching (normally) seventeen year olds Apparating.

Harry calmed his erratic heartbeat, looked at the first magical hula ring at the bottom corner of the room. Concentrating on the circle, imagining himself inside it, his feet not touching any part of the out-line. With a loud crack he Apparated, opening his eyes he grinned with glee, he'd done it! And without touching the sides.

"That was well done, the crack is usually louder as well to first time Apparators," said Turner impressed. "Now the next one."

Harry Apparated once more, this time he was much closer to the magical line and his magic was beginning to strain slightly. Had it taken that much out of him when he escaped Malfoy manor? He wasn't sure he could barely remember Apparating never mind being healed. All he remembered was wishing himself away and wakening up the day after. He realized he'd have to use his magic more, or it would continue to strain.

"Two more to go," said Turner.

Harry looked at the next one; it was next to the fireplace, the only thing that was in this empty room. Closing his eyes he concentrated, and Apparated once again, his magic straining just like before. This time his left foot was on the magical line. Harry closed his eyes; he hoped he hadn't failed because of that. He looked at the last one and Apparated before he was told to. This time he was back in the middle where he was supposed to be.

"Are you up for one last test?" asked Turner noticing Harry was straining.

"Yes." he said immediately and adamantly.

"Okay, I'll apparate with you in to the Leaky Cauldron, this is the Side-Long Apparation test," said Turner.

"Right," said Harry, Turner stood beside him, Harry grabbed his arm firmly, closing his eyes once more, wrapping his magic around the tester he imagined the small square little garden with long brick walls, the entrance to Diagon Alley and Apparated. He opened his eyes immediately and breathed in relief - they had both gotten there and in one piece too.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order Lord Peverell, well done you passed the test," said Turner, clipboard still in his hand. Swishing his wand in a complicated manner, approved soon appeared over the paper. Harry had passed with 98 percent, not a bad accomplishment at all. "I also believe good luck is in order for your Mastery. If you concentrate on anything like you did today, I know you will succeed."

Harry positively beamed finally acting like the fifteen year old he was. "Thank you and please call me Harry," said the teenager.

"Harry, congratulations, and good luck, I'm afraid I cannot stay and talk, I have others to attend to." said Turner, shaking Harry's hand nodding his head in the same manner Harry had earlier and Apparated away.

Harry with an unusual bounce in his step Apparated for the first time to his home - Prince Manor. He Apparated straight into the living area that they sometimes ate in. The plate he'd left lying earlier was gone, and Severus and Eileen were sitting there.

"You passed?!" squealed Eileen standing up and bringing the child into a congratulatory hug. She seemed much more excited than Harry was at passing. Harry hugged her back grinning widely, he'd done it and the butterflies were gone. He suddenly found himself very hungry and relived if not a little tired.

"Well done," said Severus staying in his seat, a small smile playing across his face, a proud glint in his onyx eyes. "Do you need a Potion?"

"Yes, I have one in my Potions kit, I can take that then Apparate to school," grinned Harry wickedly, no more Floo'ing to Dumbledore's office or risk bumping into him. Dumbledore was supposed to be this great guy, and friendly to everyone. Yet he'd ignored Harry in favour of his brother for years, only paying attention when he'd saved the school during his second year. His brother was always more important, and he'd never forgive him for that. He feared the time that Dumbledore somehow found out that Nick wasn't the boy who lived.

"Very well," said Severus proudly.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" asked Eileen.

"No time, I don't want to be late," said Harry shaking his head, "I'll have lots of lunch with Luna and Neville." he said to placate Eileen she was a mother hen and he loved her for it.

"I'm going to go and get Harry a cake," said Eileen excitedly, to her son as soon as Harry was away.

Severus smirked in amusement, Eileen was all too happy to take the roll of 'Mother' as serious as possible. If anyone deserved it though, it was Harry, he shook his head it made him think of Lily and how bad a mother she was.

* * *

Roxy squirreled herself away in the library again; she had never felt more alone in her entire life. She'd never wanted to cry so much either, which she had been doing regularly in Moaning Myrtles toilet - the only place she could get complete peace from the students in the school. The Gryffindor's were all treating her the same way as her brother. It didn't matter how many points she got them, they just treated her like a leper regardless. She'd tried to befriend some of the Ravenclaw's that were in the library a lot, but it hadn't worked out well. They didn't seem to care to befriend people outside their house, apart from one of the Patil twins who had friends in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

She loved her books, and she was realizing she'd made a big mistake making the hat put her in Gryffindor. At least she thought so, would the Ravenclaw's have done the same thing? Or welcomed another brainy person in their house? She wasn't sure, after all Luna was a good friend of Harry's; she'd have probably made her life hell.

Swallowing thickly, she stopped the tears from swimming into her eyes, it would have been bearable of her parents had cared. Her father hadn't written to her once, she'd not seen much of him at all, just Christmas day. Her mother didn't invite her to her quarters, or speak to her, even if class she was treated like any normal student. Umbridge treated her like she didn't exist; McGonagall barely gave her a second glance just like Dumbledore. She wasn't used to being ignored, not even Neville's brother was talking to her! And they'd been friends for years - well before they began Hogwarts.

She'd heard such stories, from both her parents at how exciting and happy they had been at Hogwarts. How happy they had both been in Gryffindor. How could they be so happy? Yet she be so damn miserable? Was it because her father used to be a bully? Was that what it took to be noticed? It certainly seemed so. Nick had been happy for four years at Hogwarts; his letters told them as much. She just wanted that, she didn't want to be treated like Harry had been. It was awful, and for the first time in her life she was just realizing what life had been like for him. Yet she brushed it off, and blamed him for it. If their parents didn't have to worry about money so much they wouldn't ignore them like that.

Or course she shared her opinion with her brother.

* * *

"What's the matter with you? You seem a lot more cheerful?" asked Remus puzzled, staring at his friend curiously. Remus for most part was out looking for work, in the Muggle world of course. He was being paid for his work in the Order, but it wasn't enough to live on forever. He never accepted charity from his friends, but the fact he had a place to stay with Sirius helped with rent of course.

"Nick came yesterday," said Sirius almost smugly.

"And?" asked Remus confused, last he'd heard from Sirius he didn't want to speak to his godson.

"I think we are working through everything," said Sirius slightly unsure now.

"Meaning?" asked Remus curiously.

"We spoke for a few hours, I might have been a bit harsh to blame him for leaving his brother…we are forgetting he's just a child too." said Sirius a little grudgingly he didn't like admitting his failures.

"Yes but you forget Harry helped him first, and he was just a few feet." stated Remus standing up for Harry and what had happened to him.

"I know," grumbled Sirius, "He's my godson, I cannot abandon them both…Nick's under a hell of a lot of pressure."

"You abandoned Harry never Nick," stated Remus rubbing salt into the open wound. Not that he was denying doing the exact same thing. He'd accepted blame, and wasn't making any attempts to get Harry to accept his apology knowing he didn't deserve it.

Sirius refused to answer his nostrils flaring slightly showing his anger at his friend.

* * *

Nick has as usual this year, been picked on by Umbridge, and received detention for not getting the spell fast enough. None of the Gryffindor's wanted to mess with Umbridge, and didn't care enough to defend him. He was alone, just as he had been the entire year. Dumbledore nor McGonagall, or even his parents seem disinclined to help him against her. Nobody was willing to listen to him; he'd not spoken to anyone other than Sirius or his sister lately. His sister, she'd made him see things in a whole other light since talking to Sirius. He knew she was right, it had to be all his fault, if his parents hadn't had to worry about money they'd be like they used to be. They would listen to him; they were just pushing him to be an Auror because it was good money. With them having none they just wanted to make sure he did have some, its why he hadn't fought Umbridge today, just did what she asked - too bad it hadn't worked. She'd had been as terrible as ever.

He'd avoided going to the Great Hall, instead staying in an unused classroom, he didn't want to see Umbridge's gloating face. Nor his mothers disapproving one, the one she'd acquired lately that had her pursing her lips at him. Something he was sure she had picked up from Professor McGonagall to scold the students without saying anything.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't go that way," said Luna seriously, so different from her usual self.

"Why is that?" asked Harry arching an eyebrow in curiosity. It wasn't like Luna to say things like that and it piqued his curiosity.

"I can't say," said Luna she didn't like speaking about her visions just in case she made things worse.

"Now you have my attention," mused Harry out loud. "What's going to happen? Am I going to be killed?" he said almost teasingly.

"No nothing as bad as that," said Luna shaking her head, a smile on her face, she liked Monday and Tuesday's best, because Harry was here. She didn't have many friends, mostly because of how she was - but that couldn't be helped. People just thought her weird and freakish; it was good they didn't know the truth, that she was a seer. The only other person she liked was Neville, but he didn't know she was a seer; Neville was still having lunch with his brother in the Great Hall.

"I need to go in that direction for class anyway, tell me," said Harry cocking his head to the side, a small pout on his face.

Luna giggled at her friends antics "You'll have a run in with your brother, and it doesn't end well," she finally told him.

"Does it accomplish something in the end?" asked Harry.

"Yes but not in the way you may think." stated Luna firmly.

"Okayyy," said Harry, suddenly feeling as though this day was just about to get even longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," said Luna, "Bye." she finished giving him a little wave as she went off in a different direction. They didn't have classes together, although Luna had come into his class at one point to talk to him, she'd left the second the teacher came.

"Bye," said Harry now fully alert, as he made his way towards his class.

If Harry had doubted Luna, he never would have again. As it was Harry had believed Luna, and was prepared for it. He noticed Nick in one of the unused classrooms, sat down on his backside, staring at the palm of his hand with a tortured look on his face. Part of Harry had to wonder, would he have noticed his brother if he hadn't been told by Luna? Had his looking made this happen? Quite a curious set of questions, ones that would never be answered that was for sure. Harry nudged the door with his foot, his face impassive as he stared at his twin. Harry didn't think he'd ever get over what his own brother had done to him. Sure they had never been close, but he had never considered saving his own ass and leaving Nick. What had driven his own brother to leaving him? He had never done anything…in fact they were in the wrong he knew that now.

"What are you doing here?" said Nick bitterly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the bitter defensive yet biting question. "I still go to school here," said Harry leaning against the door casually appearing unbothered by his 'brother's' depressed state. Harry wasn't bothered he was more curious than anything, especially in regards to what Luna had said.

"Go away," snapped Nick, his anger building.

"Well something has your pants in a twist," said Harry cocking his head to the side curiously, maybe he should go…he really wasn't in the mood to argue or fight with him.

"Like you give a fuck," sneered Nick an ugly look on his face.

"You're right I don't," said Harry honestly, his voice going cold. He wasn't about to stand around, he was just about to move, and leave when Nick spoke again.

"It's all your fault anyway," he said his voice full of resentment.

Harry stiffened, his anger lashing out furiously, which meant his magic too. As mature as he was, he was at the end of the day a teenager, a fifteen year old boy with fifteen years worth of anger he hadn't been able to display inside of him. Which probably made him a very lethal weapon right now. "What exactly is my fault?" he shouted standing up straight glaring at his brother, taking a step forward into the room, his anger very much noticeable.

"Everything that's happened, because of you mum and dad won't even talk to me! They are so worried about money and it is your fault! And if they weren't so distracted I could tell them about what Umbridge is doing to me! And they'd listen instead of being angry at me!" shouted Nick standing up facing his twin angry too. "Instead I'm getting detention nearly every night and she's using a blood quill on me!"

"Oh really? Did I use the Imperious curse on her did I?" gaped Harry still trying to process exactly what Nick had just said to him. He wasn't a part of the family…yet he was still getting blamed for everything? And what was this about having no money? He didn't understand it at all.

"You may as well have," snapped Nick, he knew he was blaming the wrong person, but he'd done it for so long and Roxy had made it sound so simple that he was drowning in his own denial.

"I'm to blame because you are too cowardly to fucking open your mouth and tell someone what's going on?" shrieked Harry letting out his anger. "That's all you'll ever be Nick a fucking coward! You were raised one a spoiled cowardly little brat!" he was in his brothers face shaking him letting out his fury that way.

"Let go of me!" he shrieked back not wanting to hear this only because it was true.

"As for money they bloody brought that on themselves! You had to have the best of everything the second it came out. Just like the spoiled brat you are! A new professional broom every year! New chess sets, new clothes, new everything! Did you think the money would always be there?" snapped Harry furiously.

"Get off!" he yelled again, ripping himself out of Harry's tight hold.

"So your parents are ignoring you huh? Welcome to my fucking world Nick!" snarled Harry his voice full of viciousness. "You are finally getting a little dose of what I've had to bloody put up with for years!"

"Go away," pleaded Nick, his anger gone just pure sadness was left behind.

"Oh no, I'm not fucking going anywhere! It's your own bloody fault; you were the one that had to start this! I'm not to blame Nick your own actions have brought you here. You left me for fucking dead in the middle of nowhere! So what? You blame me for the fact the world knows what you're truly like huh? Too fucking bad! The truth hurts doesn't it? But maybe now they'll try and save their own skin and not rely on a weak link like you for safety. You are no hero, and you'll never be one no matter what you do. You can't blame your upbringing, if anyone has that right it's me and I don't. Deal with Umbridge yourself Nick, for once in your life grow a bloody set, and a spine while you are at it and fucking stand on your own two feet." hissed Harry standing there panting in exhaustion. The argument had been strangely cathartic; his anger was gone as quickly as it had come.

Shaking his head bitterly, at his downtrodden, shaking brother he stomped out of the room. It was hard to believe they had shared the same womb for nine months, even worse still, hard to believe they shared the same DNA. They may have grown up in the same house, but they'd not had the same upbringing. He couldn't believe Nick had just turned around and tried to blame him for everything. He had to get out of here; his anger was building back up again just thinking about him. He ran from the school, he didn't care about the rest of his classes. He Apparated away, to think before he had gone he'd been in a good mood. Well that mood had evaporated like a boat in the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

Severus felt the wards vibrate slightly, someone had Apparated into the manor, that someone was Harry. He should be at school, what was he doing back so early? Concerned and curious, he used a stasis charm on it and made his way out of his lab. His mother hadn't come back yet either, she must be waiting on the cake being made either that or she was Apparating around the world for it. She had to be for the length of time she'd been gone.

Severus walked into the living room, he could feel the magic leeching from Harry, crackling and sizzling in the air. Something or someone had gotten Harry extremely angry, angry enough to affect his magic in such a manner it must be big. Magic reacted best to emotion, if you didn't have the right emotion for it the spells failed. The Cruciatus Curse was a prime example of how emotion effected the spells they use.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus cautiously standing at the door.

Harry whirled around in shock, his anger draining immediately; it was as if Severus' very presence grounded him. Made him feel safe, wanted, happy, and more inclined to think on better time's not bad ones.

"Well?" asked Severus coming further into the room seeing the magic disappearing.

"Nick." stated Harry as if it explained everything.

Normally it would, but Severus knew something had to have really gotten under his skin for this reaction.

"Coffee?" asked Severus "Dobby two coffee's please quickly." Dobby was gone as quickly as he'd appeared. "Sit down." he told the rattled teenager.

Harry did as he was told, as he sat Dobby came back with coffee, he placed them on the table before disappearing as if sensing the tension. Severus sat down as well; his curiosity had taken over his caution ages ago. "What happened?" asked Severus taking his own cup, warming his hands; he'd been down in the Potions Lab since Harry had gone to school this morning.

"Nick blamed me for everything that's happened," said Harry quietly, he was exhausted, he needed sleep and desperately.

"Everything? What everything exactly?" asked Severus surprised.

"The papers, the lack of money, the fact James and Lily aren't speaking to him," said Harry firing off everything Nick had blamed him on. "Oh yeah, blamed ME for the fact that Umbridge was using a blood quill on the students - whatever that is."

Severus paled making him look ill especially with the black clothes he had on. "He said blood quill?"

"Yeah," said Harry blinking in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's an illegal object that makes you write out lines in you're own blood, it also acts as though you are cutting into your own hand. You could end up in Azkaban for using one…and she's openly using it on Potter?" gaped Severus shocked, completely concerned about his Slytherin's.

"I told the coward to tell someone," snapped Harry, "But he won't he never does."

"Excuse me Harry, I need to tell Dumbledore, like it or not - those students don't deserve it even Potter. Even worse she might be using them on my students, my Slytherin's." he said possessively. Despite the fact he hadn't been a teacher for three years he still cared about the students that had been in his house. They would always be his children, he'd been teaching too long not to care.

"Yes sir," said Harry immediately, feeling slightly guilty, its true she could be using it on others. He hadn't even thought of that in his anger, his frustration at his brother.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," said Severus grabbing Floo powder and he was gone in a swirl of flames the shout of 'Hogwarts' Headmaster's office' ringing in the air.

He stepped out of the Floo, Dumbledore positively beamed at him…that was until Severus opened his mouth.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" snarled Severus Snape, looking extremely intimidating, so much so that even Albus Dumbledore, a man who'd faced Voldemort without fear, blanched in worry, his blue eyes loosing their sparkle and he gulped - loudly. His only thoughts were 'Uh-Oh what have I done now?' because Severus was always angry at him for one thing or another these days. Mostly about Nick Potter unfortunately there was nothing to be done about that until after the war.

* * *

uh oh Albus Dumbleore is in troublleee so what did you think of the chapter? will we see umbridge's trial? and the concenquences of it? will fudge loose his job with his signature on the paper that gave her permission? if so who will i elect to be minister? Shacklebolt? bones? James Potter? or will i make a new character up for it? would you like to see american aurors in this story? make voldemort less a threat hm...how will i have harry outed as the boy who lived? harry's not had visions of voldemort has he? so far he's not a suspected horcrux? i so gotta go back and read this story lol :P the scar has hurt i know that much - so will he be a horcrux? or will it have been leached off him by the diadem he used in second year making two parts of voldemorts soul in the diadem? R&R Please!


	35. Chapter 35

**Invisible **

**Chapter 35**

**Reaction and Consequences **

* * *

Albus gulped loudly, he'd never seen Severus like this before, not in all the years he had known him. He knew how pissed off he was, for once he was showing how angry he was, and that was a big thing for Severus. He never normally showed emotion, which normally made him appear unfeeling and to some more intimidating. Second he wasn't pacing, which meant he was beyond furious. Severus paced when he was angry and confused, he'd done it quite a lot during his spying days. He was actually very nervous, because this anger was in fact directed at him. If those onyx eyes were anything to go on, they were flashing furiously in his direction. Albus almost wanted to sink into his seat, he'd never seen Severus like this before, and he looked as though he was going to have a stroke. The vein at the side of his head was throbbing dangerously. He was genuinely worried about the young man, who he liked to think of as a son. "Severus, sit down," said Albus his voice a little squeakily as Severus glared even more fiercely at him half way through his sentence.

"How dare you let that…that woman into Hogwarts," growled Severus, standing face to face with Dumbledore. His hands gripping his side of Dumbledore's desk tightly. So hard his fingers were turning pale in some places and bright red in others. Severus was having trouble speaking through his fury. It was one of the things he hated about himself, his sometimes uncontrollable anger; it reminded him of his father. How he refrained from calling Umbridge something extremely, unsavoury he had no idea. There just wasn't a name bad enough to describe her.

"I'll assume you are speaking about Professor Umbridge?" asked Dumbledore calming his racing heart. Had she given Harry a fail in defence? Or perhaps detention for nothing? It didn't seem right. Severus wouldn't be so angry about such an insignificant little thing. Then again he was possessive of people or things he considered his own, he'd been like that even as a young boy. He knew Severus well, or as well as anyone could. Severus wasn't a man who revealed a lot about himself, at least never intentionally.

"She's not a professor," snarled Severus angrily, she was not a professor; she was no ones definition of a professor. She might be hurting his Slytherin's! Something that was not tolerated by him at all. He had not left to see them hurt! Why they hadn't gone to Slughorn he didn't know. They weren't in the sixties where it was okay to belt students! Harming them was a big no, no. how Dumbledore could allow this was inconceivable to him. He couldn't believe it, why had Dumbledore allowed it to continue? The old fool knew everything that happened at Hogwarts.

"Severus, why are you here?" asked Dumbledore, his own irritation rising, it had been one hell of a year. He had planned on using Nick to gain order members, which had spectacularly failed. He'd had to put up with the negative newspaper reports, and a family that was falling apart. Training Nick, which was instead of getting easier, it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Nick was downtrodden, ill and his magic was acting strange. By strange sometimes no magic came out of Nick's wand. He'd seen sitting wondering what to do of course, then Severus came on through and all thoughts of Nick were swept from his mind.

"Did you know?" asked Severus his masks now up, he was angry but his fury was beginning to subside. If Dumbledore did know, that was the end of it. He would walk out of that office, and have nothing further to do with the old fool. Before that he'd go and visit his Slytherin's then get in touch with their parents. Consequences be damned, the old fool can be removed from his position for all he cared. Nobody hurt his Slytherin's, or allowed it for the greater good. His Slytherin's meant more to him than Dumbledore, at the end of the day.

"Did I know what?" asked Dumbledore, he was being judged by Severus, he didn't like it. He knew he'd made some bad mistakes, and he had spent his entire life atoning for them. He did not like a man who'd made his own mistakes judging him like that, whether he thought of him as a son or not.

"Umbridge is using a Blood quill on MY students," said Severus, well he didn't know that for sure but he'd put his money on it. Another thing they weren't his students either, he had retired. Severus didn't see it that way, to him they would always be his students, at least until the ones he taught even as first years, had graduated Hogwarts. Severus was really relieved seeing all the colour drain from Dumbledore's face. It meant he did not know liars couldn't pale on the spot, not even the great Albus Dumbledore. Which meant the old fool didn't know, and Severus felt himself warming back up to him, just a little.

"What?" spluttered Albus Dumbledore, unable to believe what Severus had just said. He was anything but deaf; he knew what Severus had said he just found it difficult to believe. Had the students gone so far that they didn't trust him? To come to him with their problems.

"Oh that's not all, you're precious 'Boy who lived' was being tortured by her as well." sneered Severus taking great satisfaction in Dumbledore looking sick. Understanding and devastation suddenly flashed over Dumbledore's features. Feeling particularly vicious and happy about it he watched Dumbledore in feral satisfaction.

"Nick?" croaked Dumbledore; well it seemed he wasn't such a great mentor if Nick didn't come to him. He had obviously not gone to his parents, nothing was going as planned. Blood loss that was causing Nick's magic to go haywire, especially if she had been doing it since the beginning of the year. Nick was supposed to trust him above all else, everyone else. He failed to note how sarcastically Severus had called Nick the 'Boy who lived' so much sarcasm and scorn in the words.

"Oh yes, now you had better deal with this Albus, before I do." said Severus, and that was a promise. If he found out any of his Slytherin's had been touched, Umbridge had better well be away from the school or she'd figure out why his Slytherin's had liked him. It was because he defended them so viciously, and always, always took their side because there was nobody else to do it.

"Do not do anything rash Severus," said Albus gathering his scattered wits. He had a teacher to deal with, and he'd be damned if he let her remain. Why hadn't his students come to him? Had he been that unapproachable this year? He didn't like to think so. "I shall alert Filius, Pomona and Minerva." his twinkle noticeably absent. He didn't bother offering to speak to Slughorn, he was under no delusions - Severus was going down to the Slytherin Common room. He obviously wanted to know his Slytherin's were okay.

"I'll speak to my Slytherin's," said Severus coolly, looking aloofly at Dumbledore. Knowing or not he'd let it happen in his own school. He was obviously loosing his touch, and if he continued he shouldn't be Headmaster.

"Very well Severus," said Albus tiredly, "Leave Umbridge to the Ministry." the warning in his voice was clear. It wasn't worth his small revenge on the woman; even he wouldn't be able to keep Severus from Azkaban if he did anything. It's not as if he was still spying for the good of the light. Too bad Severus had never been scared of Albus Dumbledore. After facing Voldemort all those times, nobody could really blame him. Voldemort was more likely to kill you than Dumbledore ever would.

Severus didn't say a word as he left the Headmaster's office and practically glided down to Slytherin common room. It was rather odd to say the least, to see the halls bare, nary a soul in sight. It seemed as though Umbridge had more of an affect at Hogwarts than it seemed. No student wanted to remain cooped up in the common room unless they had to. It seemed as though the Common rooms had become a safe heaven from the witch, it made Severus seethe even more.

"Open," demanded Severus, to the portrait, who thankfully liked him enough to open without needing the password. Severus entered the common room, and at once it became hushed, then everyone simultaneously began talking, asking questions. The most often one, asking if he was coming back. It warmed Severus' heart to hear it, not many missed him he'd bet. Especially the Gryffindor's.

"Students, I have a very important question to ask, all I demand in return is honesty. You do all still follow the rules I put up don't you?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," chorused the students together staring at their Ex-Head of house solemnly. Something had obviously happened to cause him to come here, and it was obviously important judging by his voice.

"Step forward if you've had detention with Dolores Umbridge," said Severus his voice had warned no disobedience. He stared at each of them in turn, looking for signs of hesitance or guilt. "Now!" he barked in impatience.

Daphne Greengrass was the first to step forward, her face growing uncomfortably hot at the sudden attention she was receiving. "Blaise Zabini has been too, he's up in the dorm." she admitted quietly. Soon a few more people stepped forward; it was mostly the females that had been picked on. Tracy Davis and of course Millicent Bulstrode. Severus was even more furious than when he'd first Floo'd over to Dumbledore's office.

"Why did none of you tell Slughorn?" asked Severus his fury evident.

Everyone in the room turned around to stare at either, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Warrington and Montague. Severus' eyes narrowed they had something to do with it? This was against every rule he had created for his Slytherin's if what he suspected was true. He noticed they looked guilty, extremely uncomfortable and decidedly sick.

"Speak up or one hundred points will be removed now." snapped Severus, and every student knew he would. Severus always kept his words, it was the one thing his Slytherin's would never forget about him.

"What they mean is they've been chosen by Umbridge to be part of her Inquisitorial Squad. They've been helping Umbridge terrorise the school, and us." said Blaise coming from down the boy's staircase.

Severus looked ready to explode, the culprits tried to fade even more into the background.

"Has she used the Blood quill on you?" he asked the students who'd had detention with her.

They nodded as one, wincing in remembrance.

"Then wait outside the common room please," said Severus, once the students had left the common room, Severus stood staring at the so called 'Inquisitorial squad' his feelings very clear. "Don't you have something to do?" he asked the innocent students, who all practically ran for their dorms, or so it seemed. Severus wouldn't be surprised if they stayed nearby to hear him rip into the students still standing there looking extremely nervous and sick.

"Tell me the three main rules of Slytherin," said Severus stalking forward looking very intimidating.

"Look af-after your own." whispered Pansy the first to cave her eyes wide with terror.

"And?" demanded Severus his voice louder now.

"Always help a Slytherin in need first," said Malfoy his face paler than normal.

"Slytherin is our family, and we should always stick by them," said Montague; they basically all said the same thing.

"Have you been following them?" hissed Severus.

"No sir," said the students.

"You should thank your lucky stars I am not you're head of house any longer. However, I shall ensure Professor Slughorn deals with you appropriately." snapped Severus, twirling around he left the students almost falling to the floor in relief that he was finally gone.

"Come," said Severus finally out of Slytherin common room, he noticed they were ruffled, they'd been listening in on the conversation. Smirking in amusement, he quickly ushered them up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Inside there were many students, from all houses standing around Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked completely defeated by the amount of students standing around him. He noticed one student absent - Nicolas Potter.

"What's happening?" asked Severus smoothly standing beside Minerva, Filius and Pomona without awkwardness.

"Madam Bones is coming over once she's looked through the files, Umbridge is claiming she had the appropriate permission." said Minerva crisply, her claws were out; she wanted blood for the woman. Who had dared to hurt her Gryffindor's? She was very much like Severus when it came to the children in their 'houses'.

"Fudge?" asked Severus incredulity.

"Apparently," said Flitwick.

"I doubt he'd risk his job," snorted Severus in bitter amusement.

"You might have a point," said Minerva thoughtfully, Fudge was an idiot but he wouldn't openly risk his job by allowing that. Not something that could come back and bite him in the arse. There's no way Cornelius was stupid enough to sign anything, no, it just wasn't possible.

"Professor's do we really need to be here?" asked Daphne Greengrass, seemingly speaking for all them, even the different houses.

"I am afraid students, that you are needed here," said Dumbledore looking at them sadly, "Delores Umbridge must be punished for what she has done." he noticed all the students in here had no ties to the Ministry, and with parents who'd been questioned with ties to Death Eaters during the first war. He did not call her Professor, like Severus had so viciously claimed - she indeed was no teacher.

"Yes sir," chorused the students, looking even more nervous and worried now. They jumped when the Floo flared up, spitting out a group of people.

Madam Bones and five Auror's.

"She was actually telling the truth," said Amelia Bones, her monocle was noticeably missing. She had paperwork in here hands and she looked grim and angry, but also a tiny bit relived her niece wasn't among the group. She passed the paperwork to Dumbledore, who took it grimly and looked over it.

"Is there somewhere the students can get in touch with their parents? They need someone here with them while we question them." said Shacklebolt standing forward taking control. He was the oldest Auror here so it was his duty.

"You can use this Floo," said Dumbledore, his voice full of tiredness as he spoke with Shacklebolt, speaking to him as though he didn't know him. The secrecy was needed, because Voldemort would personally target anyone that was in the Order. Especially with ties with the Ministry.

"Then speak to the children in my office, and the surrounding classrooms, if you should wish it." said Minerva.

"Thank you," said Shacklebolt nodding in her direction. The children all contacted their parents, and thankfully they were all available which made the process quite simple. Or so they thought, the poor Auror's were forced to deal with hysterical and angry parents. Although Shacklebolt couldn't help but be glad they had Umbridge in custody, with the look Lady Zabini had in her eyes.

* * *

"SIR! We found Potter!" said Filch running into the Headmaster's office, out of breath, with his cat in tow as usual.

"Where?" asked Dumbledore abruptly standing up, Minerva was already standing looking extremely concerned. Nick had been missing for three hours, even with the Order for all students to return to their common room had failed to bring Nick to Gryffindor.

"Sent him to the Hospital wing Headmaster, he was unconscious when I found him he was." said Filch. He had been searching with Slughorn, who'd been given the duty since Severus was here. He was currently floating the teenager there, and Flich had been told to alert the Headmaster. Slughorn obviously wasnt bright, otherwise he would have used a Patronus instead of exhausting the poor squib.

"Was he hurt?" asked Minerva her eyes wide.

"No sign Minerva," said Filch shaking his head no.

"Well that's something," sighed Minerva in relief, "If you excuse me I need to check on my Gryffindor."

"Remember you have other students as well," said Severus scornfully. Honestly, she was dropping all her other Gryffindor's to see to one student. Yes he was in the hospital wing, but the others needed their head of house.

The Floo flared once more as Slughorn stepped out of the fireplace, looking solemn.

"I shall take care of them Minerva," offered Flitwick.

"No, Severus is correct, I shall go and see Poppy then return," said Minerva, Severus was right, it wasn't fair on them. They might not be in the Hospital wing but they didn't deserve to be abandoned.

"Very well," said Flitwick.

Slughorn was rather wary of Severus, he'd just gotten berated at like a five year old. For not keeping the Slytherin's in order, and upholding the rules. Severus was no longer the student he'd had taught, he was a fully grown and down right scary wizard. Slughorn hoped never to experience it again. Magic had leeched off him, his anger and intensity shown by that simple fact. So he nervously edged away from the black clothed figure he didn't want another row.

"I shall accompany you Minerva," said Dumbledore, "Filch get Professor Potter."

"Yes Headmaster," said Filch in agreement before running out of the office, to do the Headmaster's bidding. Albus was the one person Filch never spoke nasty about, he'd cared enough to give him a position here at Hogwarts. Despite the fact he didn't have magic, despite the protests his so called 'family' gave.

* * *

Five hours later, the Auror's were finally done, the parents were back home, and the students were back in their common room. The conversations were finally over, and everyone was extremely tired. Outside the school, darkness had long since descended and rain beat of the old building as if washing away Umbridge's stench.

"How long do you think she will get?" asked Minerva sipping a Scottish whiskey, Muggle variety she liked so much. She nibbled on the Scottish shortbread, it was her weakness she absolutely adored them.

"Illegal object, underage children, I'd say she will receive ten years minimum," said Severus, Wizarding children were cherished since there were so little of them. On the British Isles at least anyway. You could get ten years for using magic in front of Muggles; she might end up getting a longer sentence. Especially with these dark days descending upon them.

"I hope she gets longer," said Minerva maliciously.

"She could," agreed Severus, "But is it safe?" he mused mostly to himself rather than the room.

"Security has been increased, as you well know, I don't think Voldemort could break out his followers." said Dumbledore.

"The Dementor's should have been removed." argued Severus.

"They should have, but there's only so much we can do. We have increased the Auror's stationed in Azkaban should the worst happen." said Dumbledore.

"Albus! Where's my son?" asked James tumbling through the Floo looking old and ashen. It seemed as though word had just reached him, of what had happened.

"He's in the hospital wing, Lily is with him," soothed Dumbledore.

James gulped, before nodding warily and then he bolted from the Headmaster's office and all the way to the Hospital wing. Out of breath, aching and sweaty he finally opened the door and entered the room. The situation finally sunk in as he saw his son lying on the bed, as pale as the sheets that covered him. The guilt crippled him, causing him to fall to his knees. He was a failure as a father; Harry had disowned himself, and left them completely penniless. He realized now it was probably his own fault, he'd brought it on himself. As situation after situation that he remembered his son in flashed before his eyes. His son not even being educated, completely forgetting him, in his aid to make sure Nick got the best one. Harry asking for a cat as a child, then him getting Nick one the second he asked for it. Then Harry asking for a familiar to go to Hogwarts with, and him saying to use Nicks. He's failed Harry, and he finally understood it. His failures over his son this year also came back to haunt him. He'd only tried to better his son, so when the time came he had a chance against Voldemort. In his bid to do so, he had ignored his son, bullied him and now…he was so pale and unconscious on that hospital wing bed…and he prayed it had nothing to do with him.

"How is he Poppy?" rasped James, finally getting off the stone floor his face full of shame and defeat.

"He's suffering from dehydration; his throat is damaged through excessively being sick. He's also suffering from blood loss, the most concerning thing of all is his magical reserves are none existent. Do not use magic near or on him, or I'm afraid we will loose him." said Poppy professionally.

"W-what does that mean?" croaked James his eyes wide with fear for his son.

Lily just remained quiet her eyes red rimmed, and puffy and glossy as if she'd been crying for hours.

"It means these times are crucial," said Poppy honestly.

"Or what?" asked James licking his dry lips nervously.

"He could die, or become a squib if his magical core doesn't replenish itself." said Poppy quietly, she hated giving parents bad news, this was the worst news she could give a parent.

"Squib?" choked James his green eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"He's used his magic far beyond its capacity; his body just cannot handle it anymore. Tell me has he been using magic during the summer holidays?" asked Poppy, she hadn't asked Lily because quite frankly the woman had been hysterical. Roxy had been there too, she'd had to send the girl away, before she witnessed her mother's complete meltdown.

"Yes," said James confused.

"That's why, children are given the time off to replenish their magical cores, to let them grow and expand so we have no trouble using magic as an adult." said Poppy her face emotionless. "It's why magical educations take up to seven years, if the time isn't given off, it can lead to as you have just seen, mental problems, exhaustion, failing magical cores, squibs and death."

"Why didn't Albus tell us?" asked James looking defeated.

"Because training Nick was more important," snapped Lily bitterly.

"What happens to Nick now?" asked James ignoring Lily for the moment, he had to find out more information about his son. His Auror training was finally coming in handy, because he was calming down.

"He's in a coma, all we can do is hope his magical core reconnects and starts replenishing itself. I've given him a blood replenishing potion, so that's back to normal. We have him on a drip, so he can hydrate. The blood quill wound has been photographed and healed. I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do for him, other than pray." said Poppy.

James swallowed thickly; he nodded his thanks to Poppy and sat down next to his wife. Bringing her into a hug, comforting himself as much as her, as they kept vigil over their son. He hoped and prayed Nick came out of it, if he did he swore he'd apologize to Harry, tell him he finally understood. That they deserved the punishment that had been heaped upon them. He finally understood why Dumbledore told them never to speak of Harry badly in his presence. Dumbledore knew they deserved it too, how stupid had he been not to have realized this?

Poppy left the infirmary to give the family some privacy. She went to her quarters, which were right next to the hospital wing. She had not been able to put a monitoring spell on Nick, so she was going to have to regularly check upon him. She set her alarm with her wand, for exactly two hours time.

* * *

"Severus what has happened?" asked Eileen who was sitting next to the fireplace in her nightwear. He was genuinely surprised to see her, it was nearly midnight. What on earth was she doing up? She needed sleep, she wasn't as young as she used to be, potion or no potion.

"Where's Harry?" asked Severus tiredly, no doubt the boy probably felt abandoned. He'd berated Minerva for the same thing he'd done to his own apprentice. Hopefully Harry would understand his Slytherin's didn't have anyone to speak up for them. Other than him of course.

"Sleeping, he explained to me what happened, how are you're Slytherin's?" asked Eileen.

"They are as well as can be expected," said Severus quietly, his voice was sore from all the shouting he'd done that day. He had honestly forgotten how aggravated his throat could get. "How is Harry?"

"He went to bed extremely confused," said Eileen making Severus feel guilty, "He hadn't realized he'd cut the Potter's off completely. He isn't sure what to do with this information. I also reassured him that nothing Nick said was true. I also told him, that your Slytherin's were hurt and that was the only reason you were still away. That you would do the exact same thing for him. He knows this, he told me that you had helped him in my flat after all." she finished.

A weight lifted from Severus' shoulders at hearing this.

"What of Nick Potter?" asked Eileen.

"It's bad, apparently he's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, magical exhaustion so bad he has no reserves left. He's in a coma, he had better stay in it if his core doesn't reconnect." said Severus.

"Severus!" admonished Eileen, "If he ends up a squib, you know as well as I what would happen." she finished with more bite.

Severus deflated, "I know, all we can do is hope the spoiled brat pulls through."

"Yes, for all concerned, especially Harry." said Eileen, "Otherwise they will have another Nick on their hands. Not spoiled wise, but Dumbledore never learns from his mistakes. No doubt within a year Harry would end up in the same condition."

"I know," said Severus.

"Do you want a bit of cake? Harry simply adored his," said Eileen.

"No, I'm exhausted I just want to sleep, since I have an early start tomorrow." said Severus unable to contain his yawn.

"I'll preserve it for another day then," said Eileen.

"Go to sleep mum," said Severus his voice laced with fondness, a fondness he'd not had for her when he was a teenager. He had just been unable to stand why she'd never used her magic on his father. Why she hadn't taken them away from the abuse, but that was over with now, and he promised himself not to think on it.

"Very well dear, good night," she said standing up, kissing her son on the cheek and quietly slipped out of the living room.

* * *

Well well well what did you think of this chapter? so Umbridge and Fudge were at it together, next comes the trial...will they both be imprisoned? will they be killed in the break out? will voldemort even be able to get into Azkban? What of Draco Malfoy? will he go to Severus for help? not wanting the mark but fearing for his mothers life? will Narcissa end up in Prince Manor or will Eileen give her the flat above the shop with Draco as secret Keeper? will Nick come out of the coma? will his magic come back? or is this how Harry's going to be foiced with the title of 'Boy who lived?' very undramatically? do you want to see Harry's conversation with eileen? or was the description enough? R&R PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! AND THE BIRTHDAY WISHES :D


	36. Chapter 36

**Invisible **

**Chapter 36 **

**SITRIEL - Hey :) not heard from you in a while hows everything going with you? hope all is well x **

**Thank you all for your reviews :D **

**Trials and Sentencing **

* * *

Severus got up earlier than normal, sitting deep in contemplation for over an hour. He knew despite what Harry said, he would still be feeling let down. He had to get Harry to understand he'd done what he had to do. Harry was at the end of the day, a teenager, and he'd never truly grown up, experiencing emotions he should have had. Instead all he had ever felt was negative feelings. He couldn't imagine how he'd grown up; Harry never spoke about his life. He shuddered just imagining it, being ignored by your own family. Wandering around like a ghost, feeling empty. Harry hadn't deserved that at all, he wished he'd done more than break James Potter's nose. The fact his feelings were playing a part in this didn't help matters any. He wasn't a man who fell for some easily; to make matters worse it was someone who could be the age of a possible son. His ex-best friend and enemy's son at that.

Thinking of the devil, Harry made an appearance, he looked exhausted. Harry hadn't slept well at all. The food appeared on the table, as Harry almost fell into the chair blinking sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus putting his empty coffee mug on the table, having just realized it was empty. He'd somehow drank the entire mug sitting there deep in thought.

"Tired," confirmed Harry, his night hadn't been a peaceful one. He'd had horrible nightmares about Eileen and Severus treating him how his parents had. It didn't help he was remembering things from his childhood that he'd forgotten about. He'd remembered being stuck in wet nappies while his parents potty trained Nick. He'd told them his bum hurt, all they'd done was magically replace the nappy and went on with their day. This must have been just after Voldemort was defeated. They must have begun ignoring him right afterwards.

"Nightmares?" asked Severus, wondering if Harry would ever confide in anyone with what he'd truly gone through. It didn't seem like it, he trusted Eileen and himself tremendously and he hadn't said anything to them.

"Yeah, not the ones in the Malfoy dungeons though - for once." said Harry, although after last night he'd have preferred them. Picking up his fork he began eating, thinking the conversation was over.

"I understand you and my mother spoke last night?" questioned Severus picking at his own breakfast. He'd rather not eat cold food, and it wasn't the same heated with magic afterwards.

"Yes," murmured Harry quietly, the only highlight of that evening had been the cake. Nobody had celebrated his accomplishments with him. He'd felt over the moon for a while, until his mind dwelled on everything Nick Potter had said again. The smart side of him knew what Nick said wasn't true, the side to him that was still a child, still hurt over what his family had done to him thought it might be. They'd deserved everything they got really. Then Eileen had opened his eyes in a way nobody else ever had. She had rather bluntly told him it was a lot of codswallop. She had then proceeded to remind him, that Lily was working in the school as a teacher. James was working as an Auror, who was very high up in the ranks and received quite a lot of money for his hours. They couldn't possibly be worried about money, unless they were spending on things they didn't need.

"Did you come to any conclusions?" asked Severus staring at Harry, his eyes expressed everything he felt. They were so similar to Lily's yet so different, Lily's never had the dark jadedness to them like Harry. Harry had been through too much to view the world with childlike wonder and innocence.

"I'm not giving the Potters anything," said Harry stiffening his shoulder in a way that said he believed an argument was about to come his way. "They are both working; they should get enough to survive on. I'm not about to be made feel guilty for having money. It was the other way around for years, and they didn't give me a Knut." Roxy and Nick had been given pocket money of course. Yet Harry? As always had been forgotten.

"Are you expecting an argument Harry?" asked Severus suppressing his amusement.

"I don't know," said Harry truthfully, he honestly didn't know anymore.

"I see," said Severus, those two words gave a lot more away than Harry liked to think. He didn't know how things were anymore, where he stood. So he had been hurt at his actions yesterday just as he suspected.

Harry cleared off his plate, moving it away slightly and filling up a cup of coffee. He'd had some orange juice; it was time for something that will keep him awake. As he did so he wondered what he would do doing today, or if Severus was going to be going somewhere again. He knew he was being petulant, but he just wanted someone to put him first. Him against the world, but it seemed as though this person was pretty elusive to him.

"Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge have been arrested," said Severus smoothly, the paper wasn't there yet but he'd bet his Galleons' that was on the front page.

"Fudge?" asked Harry confused finally having his full attention on Severus.

"Yes, he approved the Blood Quills usage at Hogwarts," said Severus smoothly. "Would you like to go?"

"Why?" asked Harry baffled, why would he want to attend their trial? They meant nothing to him.

"To see justice done, I am attending, since I was the one who made the allegations they will want to question me." said Severus, "A few of my Slytherin's were hurt during her bid for Power."

Severus could see the guilt in Harry's eyes, "It's not your fault Harry, I certainly don't blame you." said Severus.

"I should have thought of the others, instead of just being vindictive." said Harry swallowing harshly.

"After what Potter put you through, you are entitled to be vindictive do you understand me?" said Severus his voice cold and hard.

Harry slowly let out a small grin and nodded.

"Okay," said Harry, and strangely enough - he did feel better.

"You shouldn't feel guilty anyway, you told me straight away, it's not as though students suffered further because of it." said Severus.

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Good morning," said Eileen coming in she looked well rested at least one of them got a decent sleep. "You look exhausted boys; didn't you get a nice sleep?"

"Not really," murmured both men slightly disgruntled at how cheerful Eileen sounded.

"So what are you learning today?" she asked sitting down and as she did, yet another plate appeared, along with a fresh pot off coffee for them all.

"Reading this morning, potion in the afternoon that is if the Ministry doesn't get in touch," said Severus smoothly.

"Why would they get in touch? And why so soon?" asked Eileen buttering a slice of toast staring enquiringly at her son.

"They will want to know how I found out, it is the Minister of Magic they have arrested mother. They will need to have him proven innocent or guilty, and then if he isn't guilty they will need a new Minister of Magic brought in." said Severus, "Idiot that he is, he should never have agreed to it. This is the wrong time to be swearing in a new Minister of Magic." it would have to be someone magically powerful, someone not susceptible to the Imperious curse - otherwise they might as well just hand over the Ministry to the Dark Lord.

"Why is that?" asked Harry confused.

"With the Dark Lord around, there won't be many volunteers to be Minister. Those that do are either in his pocket or suicidal. Everyone knows the Ministry will be targeted; it's just a matter of when. We need someone strong, light and able to fight off mind control." said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry feeling stupid, of course, Voldemort would take control if given half an opportunity. The question was though, was he ready to take such action? The man he'd met wasn't. He was still weak, his followers weren't exactly strong. The ones that had been strong were in Azkaban, one of course kissed. He might be gone, but Harry was reminded of him every day. He had scars that would never heal across his chest; he had to withhold a shiver just remembering the pain. They say time heals all wounds, but he'd learned from an early age it just wasn't true. He was still scarred inwardly with what the Potter's had done to him. What his own family had done to him. In retrospect he'd have preferred the visible scars, but preferred or not, they were there and would never heal completely.

"That's what he was doing the last time, he wanted control the best way to do that is by gathering as many followers as possible, breaking into Azkaban, overthrowing the Ministry - and taking over Hogwarts. Once that's done the world doesn't stand a chance." said Severus, he had been a Death Eater, he knew Voldemort's plans they'd never changed. Apart from once…years ago, he'd put all plans on hold to kill a newborn child. Just because of a prophecy that stated that the child would have the power to destroy him. It might still be his plans; he might still want to kill the boy who lived, well…Nick actually since he was under a wrongful assumption. After that his plans would probably be the same again. Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic and then Hogwarts.

"Isn't there way to make sure he can't do that?" asked Harry simply put alarmed. He couldn't fight the Ministry, he couldn't fight Hogwarts either! He knew most people fighting would be either blackmailed or under the imperious curse.

"The Dark lord is too powerful, we do what we can but that's only so much," said Severus taking a large drink of his black coffee. It was conversations like this that brought back how little Harry realized what he was getting into. He wasn't going to keep it from the teenager though; he needed to know, needed to be prepared to do what he must. To keep himself alive at the end of all things. He wasn't training Harry to defeat Voldemort, he was training him to survive and kill.

"Dumbledore has some sort of Order right?" asked Harry. He had ever intention of asking why one of them didn't step forward and become Minister.

"How do you know about that?" enquired Severus surprised.

Harry stared at the tabletop as if contemplating whether to tell them or not, "James…used to tell stories to Nick at night. I used to listen by the door; I remember being caught one day. He just told me to go to bed, and went straight to Roxy's room and read her the tale of the three brothers again."

"He told him about the Order?" asked Severus did James Potter's stupidity know no bounds.

"Yes," said Harry baffled by Severus' stunned question.

"Did he mention names?" asked Severus his voice still holding that stunned tone to it.

Eileen continued eating her breakfast, as she listened to her two boys talk. She didn't interrupt them, she knew what the Order was but Severus had never gone into details about the whom, where or when. Information he said was a dangerous thing, and quite frankly Eileen understood that all to well. She also knew lack of information was just as dangerous.

"He mentioned the Bones family, Lupin, Black and Moody a lot, as well as Dumbledore of course…mostly about the fighting they'd done to keep Voldemort at bay." said Harry.

Severus just shook his head; really he wondered how the hell Potter was alive with such stupidity at play. Then he got to another matter, "You should stop referring to him by his name." he warned his voice full of caution.

"Why?" asked Harry his coffee was finished he poured himself another one, he was so tired he could sleep right now.

"During the last war he put a geis on his name, anyone…stupid enough to say his name was visited by Death Eaters and killed. It's how he managed to get so many of the Order during his last reign or terror." said Severus.

"A geis?" asked Harry he'd never heard of anything like that before.

"Yes, no matter what wards you were under, how secure your home was, it shredded all protection, wards and spells you had up. Let them right to you, now if you do use that name they will find their way here do you understand?" said Severus he wasn't saying it to be nasty, just the plain truth.

"Unless of course it was the Fidelus charm," Eileen inputted.

Severus nodded his head, conceding Eileen's point.

"I understand," said Harry, making a very big mental point not to use the name ever again. He'd rather chop of his own arms and legs than let anything happen to Eileen or Severus.

"Good," said Severus satisfied that his point had gotten across.

"Excuse me," said Harry getting off the chair, and hurriedly made his way out of the room his legs crossed. Neither Eileen nor Severus had to think much to realize what was going on. Harry had sat and drank three coffee's and an orange juice - he needed the toilet and obviously desperately.

Mother and son shared an amused smirk which was wiped away when the mail came.

"Told you," said Severus smirking wryly, there was an official looking letter from the Ministry of magic stamped urgent on it.

"Indeed," said Eileen in mock sweetness using her son's favourite word against him.

Severus snorted in amusement, opening the Ministry letter first, well they didn't pussyfoot around. It was a lot sooner than he had imagined, ten o'clock, they weren't giving people much time at all. Parents had to pick up their children from Hogwarts, sign them out for the day and get them to the Ministry in time to testify for Umbridge's trial. As far as he knew, each parent had agreed angrily to allow their daughter or son to testify. The outcry had been loud, they weren't happy at all, and it had mostly fallen on Dumbledore's overly burdened shoulders. For once Severus wasn't overly sympathetic to Dumbledore's plight. He should have realized what was going on in his school, with all his blood ghosts and portraits keeping an eye on the place.

"Anything for me?" asked Harry, coming back in and sitting down. Severus passed over two letters, with scribbled handwriting, it was from his friends. Harry gleefully ripped them open and began reading.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry lowering the letter looking a cross between shocked and vindictive.

"I am assuming you are talking about Nick Potter?" asked Severus lowering his own letter.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow.

Harry flushed darkly not wanting to admit his true feelings so he settled for "I don't."

"Yes you do, I told you Harry; you have a right to feel that way about them. Especially after all they have done to you." said Severus sternly. It was the first time Harry had outright lied to him and he was actually upset about it. Another part of him wanted to rise at the flush covering Harry's face. He looked absolutely stunning like that, he was barely able to stop himself groaning or biting his lip. That would be terribly inappropriate; he shoved the thoughts from his mind. He'd think on them later, privately when he was himself. When he didn't have to worry about being found out.

"How bad is it?" he asked the flush leaving his face.

"It's bad; he's in a coma, a magical coma. His magical core has split, he's completely drained. If it doesn't re-attach and start replenishing itself he will be left a squib. If that happens the body could shut down in shock and he could die." said Severus bluntly and honestly.

"Then they might find out about me," said Harry quietly, his face pasty and white.

"They could, it would be guesswork, yes, hopefully Potter will make a full recovery." said Severus.

"Can't Potions help?" asked Harry almost desperately.

"Nothing can force a magical core to begin working again, it has to want to do it on its own." said Severus. "That's why the situation is so grave."

Harry bit his lip, his thoughts churning with what if's and buts.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, if it happens it happens, you can worry then. No point in panicking and worrying needlessly." soothed Eileen, her voice breaking through Harry's inner panic.

"Mother is right Harry, I know it's hard but there is no point in worrying about it at this point." said Severus honestly. He knew regardless of what they said Harry would worry. He did it all the time; he seemed to fear being found out. Severus didn't understand it, but hr was terrified of it. One day the world would find out, that much was sure. It was inevitable.

"I'll try," conceded Harry.

"Good, I have to leave at ten o'clock, it's entirely up to yourself if you want to come or not." said Severus looking at his watch. "Until then you can read your book while I prepare a quiz for you. You should have enough time to do both if you start now."

"Yes sir," said Harry noticing Severus getting into 'Potions Master' mode and respecting that.

"Good," said Severus.

Eileen just smiled as she finished her breakfast, she was so happy here, something she didn't think possible. Severus had been right, everything was different now. She had new memories of her childhood home. Good memories, ones that wiped the bad ones away. She had genuinely thought she'd only last a few months here, before longing for her flat again. It wasn't true; she loved being here, with both her boys. If only she could come up with a full proof plan of getting them together. Harry would be turning sixteen soon, she was also thinking of throwing him a party. Inviting some of the Potions Masters and their apprentice, as well as Harry's friends. He hadn't had a party before; all children deserved them so she'd have to do one for him.

"What are you going to do mum?" asked Severus curiously.

"I am going to read the book Harry loaned me," said Eileen, Harry loved the books Luna had given him. Harry seemed to be getting into a lot of Muggle things; it's why Luna had got him some books. One of them had been about Ancient Egypt and the Muggle beliefs. Harry had asked her if she would like to read one, and she had agreed there was only so much she could do.

Severus nodded and summoned some paper, quills and of course the book for Harry to read. It was well thrummed through; Severus had read it many times. He passed the book to Harry, who too it over to his 'desk' and began reading. He'd been doing this for almost a year now.

* * *

It was ten to ten before they left Prince Manor, both men able to apparate there themselves. Harry had already been in the Ministry so he knew where he was going. Since passing his Apparation licence he was allowed to apparate, and Severus knew the more he did it the better he'd get. The more you Apparated, the better chance you had of Apparating somewhere you hadn't been before successfully. Something that would come in handy during a war.

"Let's get going," said Severus, "Court room five."

"This place is packed," said Harry staring around him in amazement. It hadn't been this filled when he came for his Apparation test the other day.

"That happens when someone like the Minister of Magic is brought up on charges," said Severus "Especially of harming the boy who lived." his voice was mocking.

Harry just sniggered in amusement as he had to pick up the pace - Severus was a very fast walker and he had longer legs than him. He bit his lip, as he stared at the Potions Masters behind. He really shouldn't be thinking of him like that, shaking off his thoughts he caught up with the man. Lest he be tempted to keep staring and end up caught looking. It didn't stop his thoughts wandering, temptation was a bad thing. He was just glad he could control his libido, last thing he needed was a hard on in the middle of the Ministry of magic.

"Could the Minister be innocent?" asked Harry, thinking of anything just to stop his wayward thoughts. Why was he always attracted to older men?

"No, there will be traces of his magic on the agreement; otherwise there wouldn't be a trial. Nobody would accuse the Minister of magic without proof. It's much too risky to do such a thing." said Severus smoothly. He could tell by Harry's face that he'd just asked that question. He didn't believe the Minister could be innocent anymore than he did. It's when he noticed the two red spots on Harry's cheeks. He'd have done anything to read Harry's mind, right there and then. He had to remember they were in the Ministry of magic, thoughts he was having would have to wait for later. Thankfully his rising bulge deflated causing Severus to sigh in relief. Really he hadn't had such reactions since he'd been an adolescent boy! Thirteen years old, yet here he was unable to control his reactions to Harry.

"How long will he get if he does get put in Azkaban?" asked Harry, thankfully the heat in his cheeks had left.

"That I cannot say, I don't usually keep track of Ministry trials, he's the Minister of Magic though, I'd say his punishment might be worse than Umbridge's since he's held in a higher standard." explained Severus.

"Yeah," said Harry musing thoughtfully to himself. He'd only ever been to a trial once; thankfully his pensive memories had been enough. He had not been forced to sit and explain everything to a crowd of Wizards and Witches. The Wizengamot to be exact, people who were the Head of their lines. There were many places Head of houses could have seats. The Wizengamot was one of them; a seat on the board of government was another seat you could have. Then there was the rare seat on the International Confederation of wizards. Only a few families in the United Kingdom had seats on it, and it could very easily be taken away again.

Once again when they entered the room Harry noticed it wasn't at all different from courtroom ten. Although it felt warmer, maybe because it wasn't so far down in the bowls of the Ministry. Severus nodded to Dumbledore and took his seat; Harry of course followed him keeping his eyes down not wanting anyone to recognize him. He hated people staring at him; he'd had enough of it during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He felt as though spiders were crawling about him, that they were judging him. He didn't know how Nick put up with it; it sickened him to his stomach.

Harry pulled out his book and began reading, if he was going to be here - might as well read to stave of the boredom.

Harry looked up when the door opened, Delores Umbridge was brought in. She looked pale and shaken, and had lost a few pounds in the last time he'd seen her. She no longer had that disgusting pink cardigan she liked to wear on. If she was arrested she wouldn't be wearing any of that, she'd have the lovely attire all inmates wore at Azkaban on. The white and striped body suit.

She was bound to the chair the second her backside touched it, the shackles wrapping her up snugly er tightly.

"Now that the accused is present, I say we get the show on the road," said Madam Bones standing up. "Are you ready?"

Harry knew she was speaking to Weasley, Percy Weasley who was writing down everything that was said. Why he didn't use an enchanted quill he would never know. "Yes ma'am," replied Percy piling the paper close to him, nodding like an eager puppy looking for approval and attention.

"The trial for Delores Jane Umbridge on the tenth of June," said Madam Bones her voice ringing around the room. Harry was watching Umbridge curiously; he wanted to know why she'd done it.

"Interrogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley and Brian Sanchez as lawyer for defence." said Madam Bones, they were missing quite a few people, and since Fudge and Umbridge were gone she was the sole interrogator.

"So the charges!" Said Madam Bones, placing her monocle on her eye and unrolling a piece of parchment.

"Endangered Underage students,"

"Torturing students, by means of a Blood Quill"

"Using an illegal Blood Quill,"

"Causing Nicolas Potter to be magically drained and end up in a coma,"

Once she was finished with the charges she rolled the parchment back up and placed it on her desk, removing her monocle she faced Umbridge once more. "You are Delores Jane Umbridge of number two Mould-On-The- Wold are you not?"

"Yes," said Umbridge nervously.

"Do you have anything to say about the above charges? Do you deny them?" she asked.

"I had permission, I do not deserved to be sentenced to Azkaban for something I had permission to do." said Umbridge trying to be haughtily but failing to do so.

"So you admit to using a Blood Quill on underage students in your care?" said Madam Bones, perhaps they could save the students from having to testify after all. She could see how terrified they were, sitting beside their parents in the back of the courtroom. There was a few, who were sitting up, paying attention and very bravely staring at Umbridge with distain.

"I had permission," she argued.

"You tortured students, you didn't seriously think you could get away with it did you?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"I was given the go ahead," said Umbridge, it seemed as though that's all the toad like woman was going to say in her defence.

"What reason could you have for torturing any student? Never mind Nick Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"He refused to learn, our world rests on his shoulders, and he didn't want to do the spells I told him to." said Umbridge.

Harry stiffened just hearing her words; he had to stop himself reacting any other way.

"Now why would you think that?" asked Madam Bones shaking her head, really? A fifteen year old boy was supposed to end Voldemort's reign. It was the most idiotic thing she'd ever heard in her life.

"He stopped him years ago, he has to stop him again," said Umbridge.

"If you truly believe that then what are you going to do now? Your actions may very well have turned Nick Potter into a squib." said Madam Bones angrily.

"It wasn't my attention," said Umbridge looking contrite for the first time since she entered the courtroom.

"Do you have anything further to add in your defence?" asked Madam Bones, she'd admitted it the students didn't have to be called forth after all. She had never in her wildest dreams expected it to go so smoothly. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked to have the students out of school and brought here.

"My actions might just save the Wizarding world, and then you'll need to thank me." said Umbridge drawing herself upright.

Bones stood and looked around, meeting the eye of every Wizengamot member. She could almost see the sentence staring her in the face already. Her voice high and demanding she asked "All those in favour of clearing the accused raise your hand!"

The silence was very overwhelming to say the least, Umbridge was looking around the room in confusion, why didn't they see what she was doing was for the greater good. Without Nick being trained they were going to loose, they'd see her point sooner or later. When not even one person raised their hands she looked at her lawyer begging him with her eyes to her. Her lawyer just shook his head; there was no way she was getting out of this one. It's why he'd not opened his mouth to say anything; he wasn't alienating himself to defend her.

Madam Bones nodded her approval before she said "All those in favour of conviction?" her voice a little lower this time.

Harry turned around from where he sat right at the front, curiously, but he already knew what was going to happen. It was basically exactly the same at what happened at the trial he'd attended.

This time they moved instantaneous every single member raised their hand. It seemed as though they were all in approval, they wanted Umbridge to pay for her crimes against the students, and most importantly against their hero.

"I did the right thing, I don't deserved to be imprisoned because of it!" shrieked Umbridge.

Finally the chief of the Wizengamot stood up, doing his job, he spoke softly, but everyone was able to hear him. "Delores Jane Umbridge, we herby sentence you to fourteen years in Azkaban." said Albus Dumbledore staring at Umbridge in disapproval and anger. He'd let her be a teacher, given her a chance and in turn she'd done something unforgivable. She had no idea how true her words were, Nick was responsible for them all, and now he might be a squib or worse still die because of her stupid actions. She was receiving five years for using an illegal blood quill, and an added year for each student she'd used it on.

"NO!" she shrieked violently, as she was manhandled out of the room, to an adorning room where she received her new outfit, and was then directly sent to Azkaban.

A few seconds later a pale, shaking Minister of Magic was brought in, Cornelius Fudge was on trial now. The odds most certainly were not in his favour.

* * *

There we go so do you want to see Fudge's trial? how long do you want him to recieve? 10? 15? 20? 25? would you like to see other creatures guarding azkaban other than the dementors? like the giants? will they manage to get them on their side? would you like to see Harry actually talk them into joining the side of light? bargaining with them? will voldemort manage to break his followers out of azkaban?or just a few of the more dangerous ones before hes forced to retreat? after all the world is ready for him so...they will be waiting :D :D or will they? who would you like to see out in the world again? malfoy? lestranges? dolovo? just one or two or all of them :P R&R PLEASE! bye for now. hope you are all enjoying the story!


	37. Chapter 37

**Invisible **

**Chapter 37**

**sorry its been so long since its last update :) but hey its done now lol hope you enjoy it x**

**The Situation As It Is **

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, former Huffelpuff graduate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat down terrified. The manacles wrapping tightly around him. Binding him to the chair, like they did for all criminals. Not that Fudge would have gone anywhere; his entire form was shaking and his normal immaculate blonde hair messy. If he stood up unaided he'd have crumbled to the ground. His eyes were wildly looking around; you could almost see his mind trying to comprehend how to get out of this situation. Unfortunately for him, there was no way out of this. The world wanted blood for the actions against their once again golden boy.

The stares he was receiving from everyone, including the Wizengamot were making him turn a pasty white colour. He had for one second hoped, to have at least Dumbledore on his side. They had worked together, during his terms as Minister of magic. Albus had struck up a comradeship, which hadn't stopped even when they announced Voldemort was back. That had only been because Albus had sworn he wasn't after his job through. The old man had known him well after all. Here he was now, glaring at him, with those blue disappointed eyes. Eye's he'd hated even as a young boy, the way they twinkled had never been natural. They were twinkling happily as if measuring you out for your coffin. They'd given him the creeps; they were no less intense now.

"Interrogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley and Brian Sanchez as lawyer for defence." said Madam Bones, they were missing quite a few people, and since Fudge and Umbridge were bound for prison she was the sole interrogator. A new Minister and secretary would have to be found. Now that they were in a war, it wasn't looking good. In fact the world had become a dangerous place; Fudge had royally screwed them all over. Not just Nicolas Potter, the world didn't have a leader, without it - it would crumble. Amelia was staring at him without emotion, doing her job despite the feeling she had for the Ex- Minister of Magic.

"So the charges!" Said Madam Bones, placing her monocle on her eye and unrolling a piece of parchment. Before stating in a non judgmental voice the changes Fudge was being called upon.

"Endangered Underage students, by allowing a banned object to be used"

"Sighing off to allow Dolores Umbridge to torture students, by means of a Blood Quill"

"For handing over an illegal Blood Quill, to a member of the community" truth be told they should have been destroyed. Something she was going to have to look into, hopefully she wasn't about to find a stash of illegal items in Fudge's office. Damn, she realized she should have had his office and house searched. For all they knew he should be brought up on more charges.

"For being the causing Nicolas Potter is magically drained and in a coma,"

Once the changes had been called, she walked over to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad eye Moody. She whispered so low nobody else could overhear, even in the deadly quiet room. "I need you to search his office and house, Jasmine will get you what you need." she said backing away. When they nodded to her, she nodded back before resuming her role as sole interrogator.

"You are Cornelius Fudge are you not?" asked Madam Bones, the Minister's address were never known. It was much too dangerous to allow it, only the heads and secretary's of the departments were privy to that information. All public information was expunged, including even their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Even if they didn't live there anymore.

"Yes I am," said Fudge licking his dry lips nervously, his mind was racing. Everyone feared Azkaban for a reason, those that didn't - let's just say they had to already be insane. Fudge was no means insane, but he was insanely terrified of what was coming.

"How do you plead to the charges?" asked Madam Bones, who was obviously not playing around. Normally she'd ask a few more questions, and if they deny them or not. Brian Sanchez remained very quiet, as if trying to mould himself to the chair. He was obviously going to do nothing to defend Fudge, just as he'd done with Umbridge. Bones realized she'd have to speak to him about professionalism. Guilty or not they were right to a defence, which he wasn't giving them.

"It's extenuating circumstances," said Fudge not answering, "I had a choice to make that affects us all."

"What would that be?" asked Madam Bones dryly.

"Nick Potter needed training," said Fudge soothingly, as if he was speaking to a toddler. His brow was still sweating rigorously, and he could do nothing about it as it ran down his face.

"And you thought you'd be the one to ensure it happened?" asked Madam Bones.

"Objection, your twisting my client's words," said Brian standing up, for the first time.

"Did you or did you not give Dolores Umbridge permission to use a blood quill?" asked Madam Bones nodding to Brian, before facing Fudge once more.

"I signed something," said Fudge hesitatingly, and haltingly. He was obviously trying to buy himself some time.

"Don't tell me you signed something without looking at it?" said Madam Bones dryly, "Exhibit A, the contract Cornelius Fudge signed, giving Dolores Umbridge permission to use a blood quill."

Percy Weasley, hastily handed it over to the first Wizengamot member, it was passed around for them all to see.

"Did you or did you not read it?" asked Madam Bones exasperatedly.

Fudge slumped into his seat, he knew he wasn't getting out of it, "Yes." he admitted.

"So you did consent to the of a blood quill?" asked Madam Bones.

"Object my client has already given you an answer," said Brian standing up once again.

"If Mr. Potter dies, both yourself and Umbridge will be brought back on murder charges." said Madam Bones, "Now since we have a confession, I suggest we get this meeting over with." unlike the Muggle world, they didn't take days to deliberate. The Wizengamot had a decision to make, within an hour. Even less if they used Veritaserum, which was only used in the worst cases. Torture, death and Murder being the three worst case scenarios that the truth potion was used for.

Amelia Bones looked around, staring into the eyes of every Wizengamot member. She could almost see the sentence staring her in the face. Her voice high and demanding she asked "All those in favour of clearing the accused raise your hand!" she never removed her eyes from them. Waiting with bated breath, for a sentence to be reached.

Nobody raised their hands; the silence was overwhelming to say the least. Most Wizengamot members were stuck between a rock and hard place. They knew they were potentially giving You-Know-Who the potential opening he was probably waiting for. One wrong move from them could see him taking over the Ministry, without them or the public realizing. Until of course as always, it was too late for them to stop. Unfortunately if they let Fudge off, it would be wrong. Their hands twitching, they kept them lowered their minds whirling with the ramifications of their actions.

"Those in favour of the accused being convicted raise your hand," said Madam Bones her voice as always, when speaking to the Wizengamot loud. So she could be heard even at the back.

More than half of the Wizengamot members raised their hands; some of them felt the responsibility was too much. They were abstaining from the vote, but it didn't matter. The results were obvious; Cornelius Fudge was going to Azkaban prison.

Fudge himself was sitting slumped on the seat, or rather as slumped as the restraints would allow him. His brow was no longer sweating, his face haunted and resigned. Wishing with all his might, he'd never listened to Umbridge. Now his life was over, and he was going to be in Azkaban by night end. He'd stopped his wife attending; he didn't want attention drawn to her or his children. They were innocent in this, and he didn't want them to see him being taken away. How he regretted that, he wanted the last thing he saw before Azkaban be her face. He'd miss her, them, terribly. At least they were safe from the war; his manor was extremely well protected. He'd made her promise not to leave once the war truly started. He might be greedy and stupid but his family meant the world to him.

"I'm surprised _they _aren't here," said Harry, lowering his book, he hadn't paid much attention to the action going on around him. He noticed through that neither the students nor Severus had been called upon. It had been a waste of their time, although the students will be glad for the time off, and getting to see revenge dished on those who'd allowed them to be hurt.

"I doubt they've left the hospital wing," said Severus dryly, aware of whom Harry was referring to. Lily and James, he never said their names if he didn't have to.

Harry just curled his lip before disappearing behind his book again.

The Wizengamot deliberated for quite a while on Fudge's sentence. Arguing was taking place, even by those who'd abstained from voting. They believed he deserves a harsher punishment due to the fact he was held in such a high regard. If he wasn't punished that the people might revolt or protest. Wizarding protests were ugly things, and something the Ministry always tried to avoid. After twenty minutes of deliberating, they finally reached consensus. Albus Dumbledore, who usually ruled the meetings, was standing back letting the others decide. Now you'd imagine it would make them feel lost, without their leader. It wasn't the case at all; they were getting on with it, seeing it through to the end. Considering all and ever angle they could possibly come up with.

Once their decision was made, they removed the silencing spell before sitting forward. Their faces showing nothing, no gloating, happiness nothing just resolution.

"Has a decision been reached?" asked Madam Bones, speaking strictly, to the speaker, the leader of the Wizengamot.

"Consensus has been reached," said Albus his normal twinkle absent as he stared at everyone over his half moon glasses. "We feel with who and what Cornelius was he must be made an example off. We will not tolerate treason, abandonment or illegal activities from our Minister's. We have come to the conclusion that his punishment should be doubled. The accused will be sentenced to twenty eight years in Azkaban Prison."

Fudge paled even more if possible, unable to believe they'd doubled the sentence! He hadn't even been the one to do anything. Swallowing thickly, twenty eight years, he'd never survive. He'd probably die in Azkaban; he'd never see his wife again.

"Can I ask for one thing?" asked Fudge his voice choked and croaked.

"What is that?" asked Madam Bones staring at Fudge in incredulity.

"May I see my wife for five minutes before I'm taken to Azkaban?" asked Fudge his voice trembling just at the mention of Azkaban.

"Very well, take him down to the cells, I shall contact her for you," said Madam Bones.

"Thank you," breathed Fudge in relief. For a man just condemned to Azkaban, he was remarkably calm. Madam Bones would make sure that he was watched twenty four seven. Nobody was that calm after being sentenced to twenty eight years in Azkaban.

Fudge was quickly escorted away by two Unspeakables, and the students were Portkey'd safely back to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. The room quickly emptied, and Harry couldn't get out of their quick enough. He just wanted to brew, train and do what he needed to face Voldemort. It was hard but he realized he had to stop thinking and saying Voldemort. He had to call him something else; he didn't want the Death Eaters to get into Prince Manor. It was his home, his safe heaven, a place where he felt more at home than anywhere else he'd ever been.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore landed gracefully, as his students struggles to remain standing. They hadn't even got to say goodbye to their parents properly. "I am deeply sorry I did not see what was going on in this school. I am even sorrier, that I failed each and every one of you." he told them staring them in the eye meaning the apology from the bottom of his heart. "I am even sorrier, that you didn't trust me enough to come to me in your hour of need."

The students stared at the floor, contritely, feeling rather sorry for themselves despite the fact they were the one hurt. Some of them realized Dumbledore was trying to move the blame so he didn't feel bad. Others were stupid enough to not realize what was going on, just continued to stare at the floor.

"When it comes to us Slytherin's headmaster, we've learned you take the side of the teachers and students, especially the Gryffindor's over us. Why would we come to you?" asked Zabini. He wasn't about to be made feel as if it was all his fault.

"Then I have failed you more than I can understand," said Albus morosely, perhaps Severus had been right all along. Maybe he truly was a prejudice old fool. "Go on, return to your common rooms, lunch will be served soon."

"Yes sir," chorused the students obediently, making there to their common rooms. The walk so familiar, they could do it with their eyes closed and blindfolded.

Albus watched them go extremely pensive, was that what every student thought? That he wouldn't care if they weren't a teacher or a Gryffindor? How far out of his reach were they? How could he rectify it? Damn he should have realized this was happening. Unfortunately he'd been too deeply into making sure Nicolas looked up to him to realize. One plan successful and he lost his students trust. A weary sigh left his lips, the price of war weighing heavily upon his shoulders and his conscience. He trudged to the hospital wing, his mind heavy.

"How many years?" asked James Potter the second Albus stepped foot into the hospital wing. There seemed to be no sign of improvement in Nick Potter's appearance or his monitors.

"Dolores received fourteen years, Cornelius twenty eight years," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Good." snarled James viciously; if he had attended he would have ended up on trial for murder. He would have killed the both of them, he almost wanted to quit as an Auror. To make a stand against the Ministry for what they'd done. Unfortunately he couldn't, he was using up his sick days just to stay at his son's side.

"How is he?" asked Albus taking a seat, Lily was sleeping uneasily on a chair, her head resting beside her son's head. He could sense the magic around her, no doubt a silencing spell.

"Same." said James swallowing past a lump that formed rapidly in his throat.

Albus stared at Nick his heart sinking some more, but he took solace that he wasn't getting worse. James had already been pushed to the limit; Skeeters had gotten into the Hospital wing. Demanding answers and pushing him, to breaking point. James had shoved her so hard; she'd been knocked unconscious in the fall. Albus had taken her to St. Mungo's and thankfully she remembered nothing.

"Please son," choked James, "Please wake up, I'm so sorry, so very sorry I need you please…please wake up!" begged James Potter, to his son. The only one he really had left. Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him, and for once James didn't blame him. He didn't even blame him of having to work, because he'd stolen the money. He'd spent along time thinking, about everything analyzing all his memories. He realized he'd neglected his son his entire life.

"Excuse me," said Albus leaving the hospital to give the obviously grieving father privacy he deserved.

It wasn't long before James was interrupted again, an hour later. Sirius and Remus entered the hospital looking drawn and haggard. James heart leapt seeing them. He missed his friends a great deal; he knew they weren't there for him unfortunately. "Remus, Sirius…what are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

Sirius stared at his friend, he was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Do you want us to leave?" asked Sirius unable to help himself. He was still very angry with James, for what he'd done to Harry. So was Remus for that matter, but it didn't mean they stopped caring.

"No," choked James his heart twisting unpleasantly, he'd rather a knife in the stomach than endure this torture anymore.

"How is he?" relented Sirius.

"No improvement, but Poppy is optimistic, no news is good news she says. She obviously hasn't been in this position before." said James bitterly, he normally really liked her, but his son was suffering, and he had to moan about something.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Me and Sirius can keep an eye on Nick for a while." suggested Remus quietly.

James merely shook his head, but he was going to crash and burn soon.

"The news is out, about Umbridge and Fudge." said Sirius awkwardly, as they all sat down near Nick. Making sure not to disturb Lily, who was still sleeping away.

"She didn't get nearly long enough," snarled James viciously.

"I know," said Remus angrily.

"I just don't understand why his magical core split," said Sirius agitated.

James stared at the floor before he admitted in a strangled voice "We trained him during the summer…Umbridge was, then me and Lily were training him during the year again. We were too worried; we didn't even notice what we were doing to our son."

Remus and Sirius sucked in deep harsh breaths at the admission. "Are you out of your mind? Did no one tell you what could happen?" gaped Sirius.

"Didn't you wonder why I didn't let you train him every day this summer but only two days out of the seven?" asked Remus his amber eyes wide in complete horror and astonishment. James and Lily had trained him even after him training Nick during the summer twice a week?

"No," said James shaking his head, "How did you know this when even I didn't? I had to find out after Poppy told me and I nearly killed me son!" his voice angry and self reproached.

"My mother used to preach it all the time, when my uncles and father tried to teach us new spells during the summer." said Sirius grudgingly. He hated mentioning his father; things had been strained when he'd been sorted into Slytherin. Regardless though he'd been a Black, and he'd received the same training as Regulus. That was until he left and never looked back once. His parents were dead now, most of the Black's were.

"I read about it," shrugged Remus, it's why he was always knackered during his school years. When he turned into the wolf, he was essentially using magic from his core to stay alive. It's why he aged so much more than others his age.

* * *

Things were tense for everyone, all of them hoping and praying Nicolas Potter would pull through. Word had got out about Umbridge's speech; they were eating it up for breakfast the next day. They believed Umbridge, that Nicolas Potter was responsible for them all. After all if a Ministry official believed it enough to break the law…it had to be true didn't it? Unfortunately they believed everything told to them. They seemed incapable of thinking for themselves. It probably had something to do with Dumbledore. Dumbledore supported the Ministry fully, so to the sheep out there - the Ministry couldn't do any wrong. If the Ministry declared Lucius innocent they'd believe it. Even if they seen him in Death Eater garb, holding a dead Muggle in each hand. That wasn't the only thing in the newspapers the day after the trial.

**Cornelius Fudge, Ex- Minister Of Magic Found Dead In Cell **

They'd found Cornelius Fudge dead in his cell, it looked like suicide. He'd managed to conceal a poison pill, upon his person. After an autopsy they realized it had been in his tooth. The Muggle Born's realized he'd copied it from the old days, spies used the same thing. Just in case they were caught, they'd rather die than betray their country even under torture. It was all new to the Pureblood's.

The newspaper after that was mostly about Nick Potter and any progress he made. Which ground of Harry's nerves, so much so he'd stopped reading the paper.

"Harry, how do you feel about a party sweetie?" asked Eileen, as much as she'd like to surprise him she wasn't sure he'd like it.

"I don't know enough people to have a party," said Harry surprised, but his heart warmed at the thought. He loved her to pieces and for her alone, he reckoned he'd try and end this war. So she could know peace in her older age that she hadn't as a child or young adult.

"Course you do, it doesn't have to be anything big, just your nearest and dearest sweetie." said Eileen, trying to convince him.

"Well…okay." said Harry smiling at her, his green eyes twinkling blindly.

"Good." said Eileen almost doing a dance - she'd gotten her way again.

"What's good?" asked Severus coming in, "You did well on your quizzes, only one mistake." he said passing over the papers, nodding his head, his onyx eyes glinting with pride.

"Brilliant," smirked Harry accepting them, he was getting better at remembering stuff. Perhaps there had been a point to those quizzes all those times. If you train your mind enough, eventually it did what you wanted it to. Notice things you normally wouldn't, training was a valuable thing.

"Indeed," smirked Severus sitting down in his own eat.

"I was just suggesting a party to Harry, his birthday is fast approaching." said Eileen, hopefully Severus hadn't forgotten.

"I know," said Severus, he'd been wondering what to buy on and off for a while. One month to go, he was cutting it pretty close. Now he had to make sure he didn't buy him the same as the others would get him. Perhaps he should suggest to his mother to make a list. So nobody ended up getting him two of the same thing. It would keep her happy, his mother was always happiest when she was on the move.

"Excuse me," said Harry, he always did when he got his quiz, he placed everything neatly in his room. He was very organized and tidy; it was a good thing where Potions Mastery comes in. untidy lab causes contamination, accidents and all sorts of nastiness. He put Severus to shame when it came to neatness, unless of course they get into something. You'd be able to tell right away. They left a trail of mess wherever they were, until they accomplished their mission. After sleeping it off for hours, they tided up and got back to normal.

Eileen always knew when they were on to something big. It was her turn to be onto something big, she knew Harry's friends, and he spoke about them often. Severus though would have to invite some of the Potion Apprentices and Masters. Perhaps Harry would come further out of his shell, and mingle properly with people on his own wavelength.

* * *

There we go soo who wants to see more snarry interactions ;) will harry kiss him or will i wait a few more months before that happens? will Nick get better? will sirius and remus forgive james and they make up? or will they always remain distant? will harry ever forgive them? or will the potters always regret what happened? will we see the death eaters much more diffuclt to take down since harry's training is being upped? would you like to see harry in action in a few chapters? testing his skills out and Dumbledore finally seeing him in action? or will i hold that off for at least another year? while Nick is trained and has the same ability with half the magic :P R&R PLAESE!


	38. Chapter 38

**Invisible **

**Chapter 38 **

**Having A Party And A Revelation**

* * *

Prince Manor had been turned into quite a magnificent sight; the house elves could take most of the credit. Even the weather had stayed beautiful for Harry's big day. For the first time in his life, he was having a party. Balloon's, Streamers and banners were everywhere. All of them with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' written across them. This was a day where everything was all about him, everyone he cared about had turned up. Harry had never felt more blessed in his entire life, the love he felt for Eileen was shooting up further. His brother had gotten more parties than Harry could remember. The house filled with people they barely knew, all coming just because he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' really. None of them had been really his friends, just people who he liked to boss around, steal from and they helped him feel superior. Harry had always gone to his room, avoiding the parties and people like they had the plague. He'd never been one for the spotlight, even during class or being with friends. He liked blending into the background, he was happy with that and couldn't understand how people wanted more.

Harry had been given the day off, no apprenticeship and no school; he actually slept in until eleven o'clock. He'd never been one for sleeping in, so he did indeed surprise not only himself but Eileen and Severus. Nobody could deny though that Harry had needed it, it had rejuvenated him. He had worked so hard, trying for some absurd reason to prove himself. They'd eaten lunch and Harry finally got to open the presents from Eileen and Severus.

Severus had gotten Harry his own set of cauldrons, gold, bronze, copper and iron for different potions. Each potion reacted differently with each kind of metal and they were also good for experimenting which Harry liked doing. They had their own stirrers to go with them as well. Harry had been ecstatic, he loved his new gifts he'd wanted to go and start brewing, until of course he remembered he was having guests today. For the first time in a year his friends were all going to be in the same place, under the same roof for one afternoon.

Eileen had bought him a selection of things, some chocolates, and a variety of hot chocolates. She had noticed he had liked the set he got for Christmas, and that they were already finished. Some new dragons hide gloves, a few expensive and rare potion ingredients, she'd ordered from Knockturn Alley. As much as he loved them, he loved the chess set he got from Christmas more. The engraving on it made his heart swell every time he read it. 'A Prince by heart' it meant more than even all the money he had in Gringotts. He'd been so desperate for love, yet he'd given up all hope, long before he'd met her. Then life had slowly changed, someone had began paying attention to him. Asking him how his day was going and such, then she'd let him move in. Things had been good then when he became an apprentice and moved here it was even better. Now the same woman who had shown him some attention was throwing him a party. He might prefer his chess set, but Harry loved everything he got from her regardless. He knew how precious each gift was, he cherished his black own Hermes, his first gift he could remember receiving. He had thanked her a million times that afternoon.

Viktor had come bringing his current partner Lukas, only after asking Harry of course. Harry was very happy for Viktor to bring his new partner. He'd always love Viktor in his own way; they had shared something special for a brief time. He had renewed Harry's faith in people. Out of all the people he could have, he'd chosen Harry and it had helped with his self confidence. They had known it would end, Viktor didn't belong in the UK, and they had a special bond though that wouldn't change. They were both happy to remain friends, and always stayed in contact.

Fleur and her boyfriend were coming, he'd been told about him a lot. Fleur and Gary short for Garrison were neighbours. Had been friends since they were children, Gary was practically immune to the call and lure of Vela's. Spending so much time around Fleur it was no surprise really. Gary had finally gained the courage to ask her out after she got back from Hogwarts. Cedric and Fleur had stayed friends; it was basically the same situation as Harry and Viktor, just a summer romance.

Cedric had begun dating Cho Chang, she had changed since then. She was no longer the giggly show of girl. Cedric didn't like that so she had changed, evolved and became a quiet calm girl. Who was happy with what she had, Cedric had joined the Auror academy and had been at it a year now. He had another year before he became a newbie Auror. Normally it only required a year of training, but with the situation as it was, they put it up to two years. The Death Eaters knew a lot, and if they wanted the Auror's to have the slightest chance, they had to know more than light magic. It was possibly the best thing Cornelius Fudge had decided, as a Minister of Magic. Cho had just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts, with one final year to go.

Then there was of course Luna his best friend and her boyfriend Neville Longbottom. They had come through the Floo, which was only open for one hour before it was being closed again. Severus took no chances when it came to their lives, the longer it was open the riskier it was. Cho and Cedric had Apparated, or rather Cedric had Apparated them there. Fleur and Gary were Portkey'd as well as Viktor and Lukas.

"Hey Harry," squealed Fleur giving him a great big hug, "I have missed you." she declared her French accent evident as she spoke in almost broken English. Her boyfriend stood just slightly behind her. Looking around Prince Manor in awe, he'd been told about Harry and felt as though he already knew him.

"I've missed you too!" said Harry he was very happy, you could see that his eyes were twinkling brightly. Eileen positively melted seeing the look on Harry's face, all her hard work wasn't for nothing. If anyone would appreciate the work put into it, it would be Harry.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you…all good I assure you," said Gary grinning wryly, holding out his hand in introduction. Harry laughed and shook his hand nodding his head in greeting. His English was much better than Fleur's but he still had a French accent.

"Nice to meet you too Gary, and I've heard a lot about you," said Harry.

"Here, happy birthday," said Gary handing over the large package.

"Thanks guys," said Harry looking a little sheepish, even after these past few years he still felt awkward receiving gifts of any kind.

"Have you used the broom yet Harry?" asked Viktor making his entrance grinning in his normal happy way, his eyes and face softening as he looked at Harry. He always did, but now the passion was missing from his face. He hugged Fleur, Cedric, Luna and Neville before shaking Cho's and Gary's hand since he didn't know them well enough.

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Harry "Very fast! It's like riding yours."

"Harry this is Lukas, Lukas this is Harry," said Viktor intruding his partner to his ex.

"Hi, nice to meet you, hope you have a good time," said Harry politely, smiling at Lukas watching the man relax. Perhaps he'd been worried that Harry wouldn't like him or would be jealous. Either way Lukas had nothing to worry about; Viktor was simply a friend now.

"Thank you, its nice to meet you," said Lukas his accent very thick that Harry almost had trouble understanding him.

"It's a beautiful day what you all still doing in here? Go on outside by the pool and enjoy your afternoon!" Eileen scolded them playfully, "The house elves have set up a buffet and some nice cold drinks."

That was how they spent their afternoon, catching up after almost a year apart. Harry though kept his t-shirt on, very self conscious about the marks that adorned his chest courteous of McNair. It was the only time he thought anything negative that afternoon, he didn't even think about the Potter's once. This was his damn day, and he'd be damned if even his own memories dampen the day.

Later on once it had cooled down; they got out of the pool and dried off. Harry finally opening the presents he got from his friends. Fleur had once again gotten him lots of clothes, and a new pair of dragon hide boots. Very stylish ones and he really liked them; she explained to him that everything was the latest fashion in France. They were summer clothes of course, instead of winter ones.

Viktor got him a travelling kit for his broomstick, a bag and clips to put on the bottom of the broom. Apparently the Quidditch teams used them quite a lot, although Harry didn't quite understand why they used a broom bag instead of shrinking it and putting it in your pocket. He wasn't about to say that though, because the gift was thoughtful. You never know when it could come in handy.

Luna got him more mystery books from the Muggle world; he had loved the other set she got him. His love for Muggle literature was well known among his close friends. He had never quite managed to get to a Muggle bookstore and buy more. Too busy with everything going on but he knew he'd love the books that Luna gave him. He wanted nothing more than to brew potions and read his books! But he also wanted to spend all the time he could with his friends. Too bad he couldn't split himself into three.

Neville had gotten him a lot of herbs, there was an entire stack of them in quite a large box. "I didn't buy anything, but they are all fresh from my greenhouse, if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask. My Gran let me have a green house when I first displayed magic. She didn't care that I liked plants more, she was just proud that I was a wizard." he said sheepishly.

"It's the thought that counts!" insisted Harry grinning excitedly; there were quite a few he didn't have. "I love them Neville, there's even a few here that we don't have." they were all securely sealed in unbreakable jars.

"I'm glad you like them!" beamed Neville, he'd felt bad about not buying anything until now.

"I do," he said happily. "And yours Luna thank you." he said staring around his friends almost adoringly. He loved each and every single one of them.

"Here you go, this is from me and Cho," said Cedric grabbing his own gift and giving it to Harry.

They were sitting outside a whole table with food still lying on it, half of its contents gone. They had been eating at it randomly during the entire afternoon; the house elves knew how to put on a spread. The day was beginning to darken into the night, yet they continued to sit and talk enjoying themselves.

"Thanks Cedric," said Harry, opening it to find a brand new just out defence book, it had just been put on sale today. He'd been curious about it, it was widely talked about. It seemed he wouldn't have to buy it after all. The card he opened and found gift vouchers, six galleons to spend anywhere in Diagon Alley.

"I hope you don't mind the gift vouchers, I'm afraid I didn't know what to get," said Cho, she still didn't feel totally comfortable within their company. They had all gotten together and she had watched them all year, mostly Cedric. They were all making her feel comfortable though, and she knew she liked them. It was just that they all knew each other so well, and she didn't. She was getting there that was the main thing. She was used to being the popular talkative one, that everyone looked too.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." he said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Its okay," she said smiling at him kindly.

"So…anyone up for a drink?" asked Lukas bringing out a half bottle of Fire Whiskey smirking wickedly.

"This isn't a good idea," said Luna in a sing song voice.

"Go on then, only a few," said Viktor, they were only teenagers once.

"Why not Luna?" asked Harry hiding his caution, he and Neville were the only ones who knew about Luna's gift.

"You'll all have one bad hangover in the morning," said Luna smugly, but she also knew she had to let this play out. Something important was going to happen, so she stayed quiet and decided to have fun. She couldn't change everything, and that's something Harry had told her.

Harry relaxed and grinned, well he didn't have a problem with that.

Viktor created some shot glasses as Lukas poured the drink into them. Handing them out, despite knowing that they were too young for this. Luna was only fifteen years old, the youngest of the lot. Unfortunately teenagers were always trying new things out, and didn't always adhere to the rules.

That was how they spent the rest of their night, laughing joking, drinking and truly having fun reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts and about their friendships. Cedric and Cho where the first to leave, after all Cedric had to go to the Ministry tomorrow. The academy didn't give you the summer off, so he was busy nearly all week.

"I'll see you later Harry, we have to meet up more often guys, maybe for my birthday!" said Cedric loudly, he'd had a bit too much to drink. They all had actually.

"Great idea," said Luna.

"Yeah," agreed the others all waving Cedric off, how he managed to apparate them was anyone's guess.

"I guess we best get going as well?" sighed Viktor, Bulgaria was two hours ahead of them, so it was already passed midnight. Viktor didn't have a game to play but Lukas had to work.

"I really had a great time tonight," admitted Harry, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too Harry," said Viktor, Luna nodded in agreement.

"Ced's right, we have to meet up more often, even if it's just an odd weekend." Harry told them. He was being a lot more open with his feelings than normal; Harry was usually reserved about it. Nobody could blame him, they knew how he felt but he still kept everything bottled up.

"Yes we do." said Viktor, fishing the Portkey out of his pocket, "I'll write soon." he said hugging Harry, Luna and Neville once more before he and Lukas embraced and clutched the Portkey and they disappeared.

"You going to be okay?" he asked his remaining two friends.

"We'll be fine," said Neville grinning lopsidedly at Harry, he'd never had so much fun before.

"I guess we best call it a night," said Harry.

"Yeah, my dad will start worrying soon, you know what he's like." laughed Luna wryly.

Xeno loved his daughter, she was the very reason he lived and breathed. Harry admired Xeno for that, he liked him very much he was also admittedly a tiny bit jealous. He'd have loved to have that kind of relationship with his father. He shook of his thoughts; he had no room for them tonight. He didn't care, he was just happy for Luna; she had lost her mother so young, and seen it happening.

"Come on then," said Harry getting to his feet, holding still as the world span around him. Okay maybe he'd had a bit too much drink, he thought to himself feeling slightly sick. He headed back into the manor, the walking decidedly too long for him he just wanted his bed. The three of them giggled randomly during the mostly silent walk, at things the others could only guess at.

"I'm going to remain for a bit okay?" she whispered to Neville so only her boyfriend could hear. "He's going to need me."

Neville stared at her curiously before nodding his head; he could always get answers from her tomorrow. She obviously thought it was important and that was enough for him. He just hoped it wasn't something bad, Harry didn't deserve that, especially on his birthday.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Eileen her face beaming in pride, as she stared at Harry.

"I did," said Harry almost swaying sideways, and into the door.

"You've been drinking," said Severus grabbing a hold of the teenager, he was genuinely surprised by this. He shouldn't have been though; Harry was at the end of the day a sixteen year old boy, a teenager. They all did it, mostly at Hogwarts in their dorms where they couldn't be caught by adults. Part of him was angry at Harry's behaviour, and another part of him was actually glad he was acting like a young boy! It was ridiculous.

"Hey, Sev," said Harry, his growth spurt had made him almost eye to eye with Severus. He was no longer the young skinny child he'd brought to his manor that was for sure. Harry loved the way Severus' was holding him, it reminded him of the time when he'd hugged him in the Dungeon's. When he'd been terrified of loosing Eileen. He'd had dreams of Severus holding him like this.

Severus' stiffened at how close Harry was, even more so when Harry began kissing him. Sure he'd have loved nothing more than to return the favour, but Harry was his apprentice, only sixteen years old. Not even off age in the Wizarding world, he was a man twice his age. It wouldn't be looked upon kindly, especially considering how young Harry actually was right now. It would have been a different matter if Harry was seventeen, legal age to do whatever he pleased, see whomever he pleased. Part of him also rebelled at the thought because he'd taught students Harry's age.

Harry's drunken addled mind slowly processed the fact that Severus wasn't kissing him back. He bit his bottom lip, his entire being going cold and he seemed to sober up immediately. Realizing what he'd done he ran from the Manor completely terrified of the repercussions of what he'd done. His terrified mind conjured up all sorts of scenario's, from being thrown out Prince Manor and his apprenticeship stopped, to Eileen never speaking to him again.

Tears were pouring down his face as he ran until he came upon the horse's barn. He slid inside shivering and scared. He had been strong in the face of torture, but this…this was a whole other ball game. Sitting down on the hay bales he curled up, tears continued to pour like a torrent down his face. He'd screwed everything up, why did he always screw everything up? How had things gone from being so great to royally screwed up within the space of a minute?

* * *

"Severus! Go after him!" cried Eileen her onyx eyes wide with fear, what if he left the manor? The Death Eaters might not be really active yet but they still posed a danger. She couldn't believe her son had acted that way. She knew how he felt! She was almost pouring her hair out in exasperation. She'd been trying to get them together for a while now, the second Harry showed his feelings her son shut down? What the hell was that all about? "Damn it Severus I know you like him too!" said the exasperated angry mother.

"He's sixteen years old," said Severus through gritted teeth. Only just for heavens sake, he felt bad enough having feelings for someone so young without acting on them. Even worse that Harry seemed to like him as well, it just made the situation ten times more complicated. He was at a loss of what to do; he was well out of his element and passed his comfort zone.

"Excuse me," said Luna leaving the same way Harry had, knowing exactly where he was. She'd seen this come to pass, but she'd also realized this vision had to come true, it was the only way she saw them having the future she saw. Without Severus Harry wouldn't have a real reason to survive the war.

She sighed sadly, the road ahead was a bumpy one, but Harry would be happy that was the main thing. Sometimes she really hated her visions, but she could never regret them. She entered the barn smiling at the horses; she truly loved all creatures big and small.

"Harry?" asked Luna walking over to him, it was dark but she knew exactly where he was.

"Luna," croaked Harry, his face coming up looking in her direction.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," she said, climbing onto the hay bale and hugging her best friend. He needed all the comfort he could get right now, poor Harry he was probably terrified.

"I screwed everything up," admitted Harry the tears still falling.

"No you didn't," said Luna, wiping away Harry's tears gently, "Thing's will work out just you wait and see."

"How?" he asked burying himself into her side, wanting the world to fade away.

"Do you love him Harry?" asked Luna. She already knew the answer at least in the future.

"Yes," Harry told her after a few seconds of silence.

"Enough to wait until he's ready?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry his tears stopping in his confusion. Hope beginning to bloom in his heart, did Luna mean what he thought she did? Dare he hope? That he was loved? That he wasn't about to be kicked out? That Eileen would still love him? That with one action he hadn't destroyed everything?

"Think about it this way Harry, you are young enough to be his son, you are young enough to be his student if he was still teaching. He has morals Harry, he can't just up and abandon them…its not that easy." Luna explained, "If he asked it of you…would you wait a year?"

"I would." said Harry quietly, his mind reeling at the information Luna was bringing to light. He was a smart boy; he understood and accepted what Luna was saying. "Does that mean I'm not about to be kicked out?" the terror was evident in his voice, making him sound so much younger than he was.

"No Harry, I'm not about to kick you out," said Severus' voice from the entrance of the barn, the small locator spell he'd used disappearing in front of them. He sounded exhausted and a little bit defeated. "Come, let us get back to the manor, it's much too cold out here. Let's get you some coffee and we need to talk."

"Alright," said Harry, worry squirming like a living thing inside of him, wiping away the remaining tears that Luna had missed. He took a deep breath and hoisted himself off the hay bales. Luna got up as well, and accompanied the silent boys, er men back to the Manor. She went into the sitting room, grabbed the Floo powder and smiled reassuringly at Eileen, everything would work out just fine she'd see.

"Dobby, bring some coffee and food please, I shall have mine in my room," said Eileen once the house elf had appeared. He nodded before disappearing, Eileen then hugged Harry tightly, and reassuringly that no matter what she'd love him. Kissing him on the cheek she went up the stairs to her room. It was up to them now, no amount of meddling would work if her son didn't let go of his stubbornness.

* * *

What did you think of that? did you expect that to happen :P hehe i hope you liked it though! and of coures this chapter was all about Harry as it should be especially on his birthday ;) ill add a bit of his twins (Nick) in the next chapter hes still comatos anyway so it wont be worth much of a mention :D :D so will severus swallow his pride and admit his feelings? or will he crush Harry completly? what did luna mean by the fact that if harry didnt get with Severus he wouldnt survive? will there be Horcrux's in this story? or just one super powerful voldemort who only had one horcrux? what do you think? or will they come close to dying during horcrux hunts having severus' feelings come outin the open then? R&R PLEASE!


	39. Chapter 39

**Invisible **

**Chapter 39 **

**Having A Talk And Getting Back To Normal **

* * *

Severus' stood stock still after his mother's words; he couldn't believe he'd been that obvious about it. He had thought he'd covered his attraction to Harry rather well. He also couldn't believe his mother was encouraging it. Harry was but sixteen years old, a child, and he was a grown adult. He shouldn't have feelings for such a young boy, even as he thought this, his treacherous mind piped in 'When you are a hundred it won't matter' it's just right now. He felt extremely disgusted with himself for his reactions to Harry. It didn't help that Harry was now as tall as him and still filling out. Rather nicely if he didn't say so himself. Cursing silently, there was only one thing to do, talk to him and figure out what they could do. He did know one thing, he wasn't about to bed someone that was sixteen years old, young enough to be his student. Hell he was his student; he was teaching him everything he knew! He didn't want to loose such a good apprentice, because Harry was that. He was very dedicated to his arts, which made him more appealing in Severus' eyes. Especially if he just had a crush that would pass, only time would really tell.

Glancing at his mother, who looked ready to tear her hair out and run after Harry herself. Putting his hand up, without saying anything telling her he'd sort it out. Slipping his wand from its holster, he cast a spell to find his probably terrified apprentice. The glowing white ball emerged from his wand, bobbing up and down, leading Severus to him. He walked out of the manor, and followed it towards the stables; he opened the door and heard Harry speaking to Luna no doubt.

"Does that mean I'm not about to be kicked out?" the terror was evident in his voice, making him sound so much younger than he was. Severus' heart clenched hearing it; he'd not heard his voice so terrified since Harry had confessed his secret a year ago. When he had told himself and his mother that he was the true boy who lived. That Nick was not and never had been the hero.

"No Harry, I'm not about to kick you out," said Severus walking properly into the barn, the small locator spell he'd used disappearing in front of him. His heart was heavy he just hoped Harry hadn't been set back. He'd worked so hard to undo all the damage the Potter's had done by ignoring their son.

"Come, let us get back to the manor, it's much too cold out here. Let's get you some coffee and we need to talk." Said Severus, shivering at the cold, despite it being summer it always was cold at night.

"Alright," said Harry. He took a deep breath and hoisted himself off the hay bales. Severus walked along side Harry, his mind working overdrive. How did he handle the situation? Did he just tell Harry nothing would happen and hope he got over his crush? Even as he though that his heart clenched with pain. Not many people had been attracted to him, he never let them in. He didn't let them see the goodness in him, whereas Harry obviously did. Or was he just grateful for everything he had done and wanted to repay it that way? He wished he knew.

He slammed up his Occlumency shields, stopping himself from thinking of it further. He saw Luna grab the Floo powder and give a reassuring smile to his mother. It seems he truly was idiotic. Obviously Luna Lovegood had noticed too, and she wasn't around to notice it. He felt very exposed under her gaze before she disappeared in the flash of green flames.

"Dobby, bring some coffee and food please, I shall have mine in my room," said Eileen. As Harry continued to stand there looking vulnerable and scared. His eyes got wider as each person left the room, his security blankets as it was.

Eileen then hugged Harry tightly, and reassuringly that no matter what she'd love him. Kissing him on the cheek she went up the stairs to her room. There was nothing more she could do now, even with her meddling. It was up to her son to admit the truth and figure something out. Harry's green eyes were filled with relief; he had obviously taken great comfort in what Eileen had said.

"Stay there," said Severus his voice emotionless and bland; Harry flinched as if he'd been struck violently. Closing his eyes he opened them and stared at Harry, his eyes softening showing him without saying anything that he was sorry. Harry just gulped, his eyes showing only resignation. Why would he think Severus could have feelings for him? His own parents hadn't loved him. Part of him even after all these years just knew he was unlovable. They loved Nick and Roxy just fine, it was just him that was ignored and dismissed all the time. For years he had known it was him, it had to be or Roxy would have been ignored too.

Severus cursed at himself, as he entered his potions lab; he was screwing it up without actually meaning to. Opening the cupboard up, he selected a potion from within before closing it and leaving the lab once more. Standing at the door, he once again though about what he should do. Did he snuff the flame Harry had for him in his heart? Let him go and know that's what was best for him. Or did he be honest and wait? Did he open himself up to being hurt again? He truly did not know what to do; his heart was being torn asunder by his emotions tonight. Unwillingly his mind drifted towards the kiss, a small smile stretched across his face, he may have been drunk but he was passionate and eager. Groaning he thumped his head against the door, he didn't want to let the opportunity pass. He wanted Harry for himself, damn all consequences. If he had a chance he was going to have to take it. He'd regret it forever if he let him go; it was time for him to start living. Despite the war, and the fact nether of them might live through it.

"Dobby?" asked Severus as he walked back up the steps into the hall, he noticed absently that the banners and streamers were all gone. Everything was being put back to normal, but if felt anything but right now. He couldn't hurt Harry, it would devastate them all, and he didn't want to crush Harry's spirit. He couldn't do worse than what his blasted disgusting parents had done.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby facing Severus, who stopped momentarily.

"I'd like some food and drinks brought to the living room," said Severus flippantly, as he continued to walk. It didn't take Severus long to enter the sitting room again, Harry was still standing there. He looked defeated and devastated, making him feel ten times guiltier than he did for his earlier words.

"Here, drink, sit." said Severus softly, his cold voice was gone replaced with undeniable exhaustion.

Harry took the vial, he didn't ask what was in it, he already knew. It was a standard hangover remedy. He almost didn't want to take it, because he knew it would make him feel more awful. Unfortunately he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. He might as well start now, removing the cork he swallowed he potion. It began working immediately, his headache and 'the buzz' he felt from the alcohol was gone. Sitting down as he was directed to, he refused to look at the black haired man feeling so very foolish. He finally managed to open his mouth and apologize "I'm sorry." he choked out.

"For what?" asked Severus sitting himself down opposite the teenager. Before they went any further he had to know. He needed to know how Harry felt; otherwise it would just complicate everything.

A pop interrupted them, not for long, Dobby put the large tray down beside them before disappearing without saying a word. House elves heard and saw things, a lot of things, because humans' (Wizards and witches) didn't notice their presence. They could make themselves invisible; do what they had to do without interrupting the daily lives of their Mistress and Masters. He knew what had gone down today, and he hoped Harry and Severus sorted it out. He really liked them both, and they were magically compatible for one another. Not many Wizards actually met someone so magically compatible for them. He liked it here so he hoped Harry would stay, but if Harry went he would too. Master Harry had saved him, freed him and now he was able to do the job he loved without fear or punishment.

Harry almost moaned in agony, it seemed Severus wanted to see his humiliation all laid bare. He still couldn't look at him; he was terrified he'd see the disgust he'd seen all his life by his own parents. He'd never been enough for them, and he wondered if he would ever be enough for anyone. Severus knew everything about him, yet he didn't seem to care. His mind went to his scars, could it be them that was repulsing Severus? He saw them every day and he still hated them. He often wondered as he showered if he'd get used to them. No potion he could think of could remove them; they had been made with magic. "You know what." he finally uttered his green eyes filling with tears; he closed his eyes against them, not wanting them to fall. Not wanting Severus to see how much he had devastated him. Why had Luna told him things would work out? If it wasn't true? No he had more faith in Luna and her abilities. If so what did it mean? Did Severus love him or would it come later? He'd never felt this way before, not even for Viktor he couldn't let this go without a fight.

Severus sighed; he did not like having this conversation. It didn't help Harry was obviously getting the wrong impression. He was going to have to be honest and upfront if he was going to get the answers he needed. "How long have you felt this way Harry?" asked Severus his voice soft yet enquiring.

Harry's eyes widened hearing Severus' voice change, he finally looked at Severus for the first time since entering the house. He could see that Severus was conflicted, his heart bloomed with hope that not even Luna had been able to instil. "A while now." he reluctantly admitted, his heart pounding away in his chest. So hard he began to fear he'd start having palpitations.

"You do realize nothing can happen don't you?" said Severus quietly, before adding. "At least not while you are so young and still my apprentice."

Harry felt as though he'd been punched at the start of Severus' statement, his emotions were changing so violently he could barely keep up with them. "Why not?" he cried at the unfairness, he wasn't a little kid he knew what he wanted. He'd be Severus' apprentice for at least another three years, or so he thought. He did not realize just how quickly he was advancing in the art of potion brewing.

"Do you not realize what would happen if I did…date you during your apprenticeship?" asked Severus, Harry was very smart, he should have thought this through, but love wasn't a thought it was a feeling. One that you had no control over, evidently since he had began lusting after a sixteen year old teenager. "You would have no credibility; people would not take you seriously. You would be lucky if you got anything published, they will be under the assumption, wrongful assumption that I had gone easy on you because of our relationship."

"Oh," was all the teenager could say. Harry wondered why he sensed a but, or another reason…he didn't have to wonder long.

"Then there's the fact that I am old enough to be your father Harry," said Severus, he tensed slightly as he finally came to the heart of the discussion. "I do like you, but it's against my better judgement. I do not like the fact that I am attracted to a sixteen year old. If this is not a passing crush, then perhaps we can come to an arrangement once you are official of age." there, he'd said it he'd admitted it and it was all down to Harry now. Could the teenager wait a year? And see what they could do together? Or not.

"But I won't be finished my apprenticeship when I'm seventeen." was all Harry was able to say, as his mind screeched at the top of its lungs, dancing around the room 'He likes me! He likes me! Luna was right.'

Severus choked, the thought alone was laughable, apprenticeships lasted two to three years. Unless of course they did not create a potion to official come into their own as an independent brewer. He knew already that this wasn't going to be a problem; Harry had already created a potion that saved his mothers life! No Harry was going to do very well and be a successful brewer, and go on to create some really good potions. To brew a potion yourself you had to have motivation, an imagination, the will to create and keep at it, pushing it until you succeeded. How Harry had all those things when he'd been repeatedly crushed by his family and brother he did not know. "Harry you have surpassed what I could have imagined. Your thirst to prove yourself has paid off. The papers have penned you the next youngest potions master, and they are right. By this time next year you will be ready to take your Mastery tests. After that then create a potion, I doubt there will be anyone that can hope to take the title from you…not while we are alive." he didn't mind giving up the title, not to a worthy individual as Harry. If he'd heard of it he'd have been furious to have been shown up by a Potter. Things were different though, Harry wasn't a Potter, and the Potter's were the ones who were going to be furious.

Harry felt a warm flush spreading across his body, any compliment like that always made him feel warm and tingly inside. He wasn't used to them, and to hear them from Severus…meant the world. He knew Severus didn't lie, had never lied and didn't suspect he ever would. He told the truth for better or for worse. He'd be an apprentice by next year! He could hardly believe it. He could wait, would wait for Severus it would be worth it. He wasn't just after Severus for his body or mind, but by just how he was. How he made him feel, nothing compared to him not even Viktor. Although he would always be grateful for Viktor, without him he would not have gotten the courage to emancipate himself from his family. Wouldn't have had the courage, drunk or not to act on his feelings for Severus either. Part of him didn't understand Severus' reluctance to commit until he was older. What difference did a year make? Regardless of whether he understood or not he'd do it. "I'll wait." Harry told him, his face sincere and solemn as he spoke. It conveyed the depth of his love for the man sitting across from him.

"We'll see," said Severus wryly, glad that conversation was over, "Now drink, eat and bed."

Harry did so eagerly; he found himself extremely ravenous, as he dug into his sponge cake and drank his coffee. That was when a thought struck him, and he knew he had to speak his mind or it would haunt him. "You aren't saying this out of pity are you?" he asked his face contorted in horror.

"Mr Peverell do you strike me as a fool?" asked Severus his nostrils flaring in anger.

"No," said Harry sheepishly, he knew nothing and nobody could make Severus do something he didn't want to do. Despite his words Harry felt extremely relieved. He had his answer whether his question had bee stupid or not.

"Good," said Severus his voice still curt, but he had relaxed somewhat, honestly did Harry think he was some idiot who wore his heart on his sleeve? Or actually promised someone something out of pity? He was relieved to see that Harry felt stupid over his question. Shaking his head in exasperation, he finished off his coffee, eager for bed after the tiring conversation. He had a lot of things he had to think through, including if he'd done the right thing. Whether he had or not, he's made his bed, he'd have to lie in it eventually. He felt Harry deserved better, better than him, a grouch ex-Death Eater whose crimes were longer than his own arms. Yet he knew even now, that he wouldn't willingly give Harry up. He was a possessive man, and stronger and older men than him wouldn't have been able to say no to Harry. He was simply put a delicacy, stunningly gorgeous and so very different from his twin it was laughable to call them that. Nick looked and acted like a sixteen year old; Harry looked and acted twenty year old. No doubt down to the fact he'd not had many friends in his life.

Placing his cup down, he stood up, "Go to bed." he told Harry, it had been a long day.

"I will." Harry said smiling at Severus as if he was the sun and moon. Even as a child his parent's hadn't said that to him. They'd ignored him, left him to his own devices and never once tucked him in or read him a bedtime story. He knew Severus wasn't his parents, but someone paying attention was a godsend even after all this time.

"This does not mean things will change Harry, you are still my apprentice and I'm going to continue to push you as far as I can." said Severus ominously. Staring at Harry, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"I look forward to it," said Harry, he had of course realized nothing would change, at least not now…maybe next year. Abruptly standing up, swallowing thickly, he couldn't have THOSE thoughts in his head right here and now. No, perhaps Severus was right…it was time for bed. He was suddenly all too eager to follow Severus' example.

Severus led the way, opening the door and was greeted with his mother on the other side of the door. Staring at her he shook his head in silent exasperation. What did she think he was going to do? Cut him up and use him for potions? She should know just how possessive he was, even if he was stubborn to the core. No he wasn't about to let Harry out of his sight. His mind was more than firmly made up, Eileen positively beamed at him before scampering off before Harry went around Severus and up the stairs to bed.

Severus watched him go, his eyes glued to a certain part of Harry's body until he disappeared into his room. Oh no, he wasn't about to let Harry go at all, he thought as he finally made his way up the stairs to his own room. He'd watch but not touch, in a year's time though…in a year's time.

He had no idea just how hard it was going to be.

* * *

James and Lily's life had been reduced to sleepwalking or the appearance of it anyway. James wasn't attending his work, which was now costing them money. His sick days had been used up, and the Ministry weren't going to give him money for work he didn't do. Not with the war starting back up, they needed all the Auror's they could get. It didn't matter if Nick was the boy who lived. Lily always the level head one, had to work to keep money coming in. There wasn't even a choice of overtime, since the children attended their classes and that was that. She hadn't raised the subject with James, just too worried about Nick to care about money at the moment. When Lily wasn't at classes she was in the hospital wing with her son and husband. As it was, it was summer time, and Lily didn't have classes to attend at the moment, just lessons to plan out for an entire year. So there wasn't money coming in at all now. She hadn't even spent time with her daughter either, who was feeling very, very neglected. James was sleep uneasily on the high backed chair the Hospital wing provided. His glasses had been removed by his wife, when she'd come in. James had been very quiet, Lily observed, too quiet really. He normally blabbed when he was worried or nervous, he had when they heard the prophecy. It's how Sirius had known something was going on. Lily was brought out of her musings when a small groan came from her son.

Her green eyes widened and she clutched at her sons hand, hoping that he would wake up soon. Her breath was held in anticipation, begging whatever deity she could that her son would return to her, that his magic would still be there. The entire Wizarding world was holding its breath with her. They believed Umbridge's word, so Nick was even more important than ever. As of yet no magic had been performed on her son, and the only thing going into him was water and food by Muggle means. A single spell could and would render her son a squib. So it would come as no surprise that Dumbledore had warded the hospital tighter than Gringotts warded their vaults.

When Nick's eyes opened, Lily shrieked at her husband to wake up, petting at her son. Relief evident in every single pore on her body, her son was awake; he was going to be okay. "JAMES! JAMES HE'S AWAKE! GO FETCH POPPY!"

"Its okay baby, everything's going to be fine," said Lily, carding her fingers through his hair.

"Move out of the way!" said Poppy demandingly, as she began to check Nick all over, still not using magic. She as always didn't get much from checking him, but she did remove the needle from his arm. The tube to feed him was always taken out after, Lily had hated seeing it in. instead she'd made her son suffer further by her having to reinsert it.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" asked Poppy, her personal feelings never interfered with her work. She felt that Nick was cowardly, leaving his brother to Voldemort the way he had. She had hardly been able to believe her eyes, but at least Harry was alive and happy. She was quite proud of him; despite what his family had done he was doing well for himself. Gaining his defence and potions mastery, youngest one at that, no doubt Harry was much like Severus.

"Water," croaked Nick, as the events finally began to creep up on him, his parent's actions, his sister's words…then how he'd been with Harry. He should never have listened to her, now look what he'd done. He'd alienated his brother further, he almost sobbed as the memory he used for his Patronus replayed in his mind again.

"Here we are," said Poppy helping the extremely weak now sixteen year old drink. There were cards and presents in the cabinet beside her, for him obviously. He wasn't in any fit state to open them though. It would take him a while to get better, especially if they couldn't give him potions.

"Sore," said Nick, grunting in pain, as Poppy put him back down against the pillows. What the hell had happened? He knew he'd been feeling weak but right now he felt ten times worse than he remembered. "Wha-what happened?" how did he end up in here?

"Shh!" said Poppy as James and Lily began speaking at once, glaring at them angrily, before her eyes softened as she turned to Nick once more.

"What do you remember Mr. Potter?" asked Poppy soothingly.

For some reason Nick didn't want to tell them about his conversation with Harry. He didn't want them thinking he was responsible for it, even if he was he owed it to him. Without more ado, he opened his mouth and said, "I remember going into a classroom and that's it - it's all I remember."

"Why didn't you come to me about your hand? If she had continued you could have died." said Poppy her lips were pursed in anger. She hated the thought of any child in pain and not coming to her.

"I tried to tell my parents, they told me I deserved it." said Nick swallowing the lump that emerged in his throat. He didn't as much as glance at them, even though from the side of his eyes he could see their flinches. Could see the pain written all across their faces. Poppy stared at the adult's incredulity written across her face. Perhaps they were failing with more than just one child.

"We didn't know she was doing this!" cried James angrily; his face though was pale and shaken by his son's accusation.

"No you just believed her over your own son," snapped Nick bitterly, groaning as each muscle in his body protested at his movement. "Can I please get a pain reliever?"

Poppy paused, she knew this was probably going to be the biggest blow yet, "You cannot get a pain reliever, but I have some pain killers you can have from the Muggle doctors." said Poppy.

"Why?" frowned Nick, why did he have to take MUGGLE medicine? Why not Potions what the hell was going on, what were they not telling him?

"Your magic needs time to recuperate, you cannot use any spells or let them be used on you." said Poppy making sure she had Nick's attention, "If you do, your magical core could split and it would turn you into a squib." she had to tell him, so he understood and did not break her rules.

Nick paled, "Why?" he choked out in terror what was wrong with his magic? A squib that thought terrified him beyond anything even Voldemort.

It looked as though Nick Potter had found something other than Voldemort to fear.

"All the magic you have learned as drained you completely, in a few weeks we will be able to give you more magic strengthening potions but until then I greatly recommend not using magic." said Poppy.

Nick nodded his head, he understood what Poppy was saying, this was his parents fault too. It was nice to be treated like an adult, Poppy laying it bare for him and not just telling him a little bit. It was very refreshing. Despite that he still felt devastated and very vulnerable for the first time in his life. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Here, swallow these," Poppy said, helping Nick swallow the small white pills, Muggle medicine was rather odd. She also knew it didn't work right away; it would take an hour to start working to full capacity according to the instructions. Giving him water to help them go down, judging by his grimace they were as disgusting as potions.

"Yuck," gagged Nick, he rather hoped he didn't have to take them long; he frowned though when nothing happened. "They didn't work." he murmured quite confused.

"Muggle medicine doesn't work right away, it takes a while." stated Poppy plumping up his pillows. Helping Nick get more comfortable, no doubt he'd fall asleep again soon, even after sleeping all this time. He was very weak, with that she realized she should get something in him while he was awake.

"Bitzy," called Poppy, the house elf was assigned to her, to help keep the hospital wing in shape.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Bitzy making an appearance, normally Poppy didn't call for him out here in the main wing. She normally called for her in the privacy of her office. Or Floo called her to get whatever she required.

"I need some soup please, and any dessert that's going, it must be soft." said Poppy.

"We have custard?" said Bitzy.

"That's fine thank you," said Poppy, helping the teenager sit up, rolling her eyes at Lily's interference. She knew how to look after students she'd been doing it since before Lily Evans even came to Hogwarts.

Bitzy reappeared well away from Nick's bed, she came forward with the food placing it without magic on Nick's tray, all house elves had been notified of Nick's condition.

"Thank you," Nick said, surprising James and Lily immensely, it wasn't words Nick Potter usually uttered.

Bitzy nodded a smile on her face before she backed away then popped back to the kitchens.

"Oh my poor baby," said Lily, finally trying to hug her son, but she was in for one hell of a surprise.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! I want to be alone!" cried Nick he was very upset with his parents. This year he'd gotten a dose of what Harry, his twin brother had been forced to deal with. Stuck in a coma with no choice but to think, he'd realized he hated himself. He had become everything people accused him of being and worse.

"Nick," said James, "You are obviously confused, but don't speak to your mother like that."

"I am not confused, leave me alone," said Nick facing away from them, not wanting to even see them.

Lily sobbed dramatically in her chair, looking as if Nick had just broken her heart.

"Nick," sighed James his brown eyes gleaming with pain at his child's declaration. Perhaps he had not been the only one to have an epiphany about Harry and life in general. Nick didn't know how to deal with it, so he was lashing out. He knew what he had to do, he had to give Nick time to sort his feelings out, and perhaps tonight he'd come back down and have a man to man talk with Nick. Let him know he too felt bad for how they'd treated Harry.

What he even failed to realize was it wasn't because of Harry. It was them he was furious with. He had his own shit to deal with when it came to Harry, but that was an entirely different thing. His own parents had chosen the Ministry over him, Umbridge over him. He wasn't about to forgive them any time soon. It looked as though Nick Potter had found his independence at last. Perhaps there was a hope for him yet.

Others wouldn't be so enthusiastic about his bid for independence.

Especially not one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Okay son, we will go shower, have a sleep and I'll come down and see you later." said James giving his son the room he deserved.

"James!" cried Lily angrily, how can she make it up to her son for what they'd done if they weren't there? She realized what her husband didn't. He was blaming them for the fact he was nearly turned into a squib, and for believing Umbridge. Too bad Lily didn't speak about it, otherwise James wouldn't have been …stupid.

"Come on Lily," sighed James, guiding his wife out of the hospital wing, leaving Nick to be fed by Poppy, since he was still too weak to do anything as simple as feed himself.

"They have been very worried," said Poppy softly, as she helped him.

"They didn't believe me," croaked Nick, feeling extremely neglected, the satisfaction of being right didn't come into it. No he was just too terrified of loosing his magic, so he was going to do everything Poppy said. He didn't like to think what James and Lily would do if they learned he was a squib. Hell it didn't matter what they thought! He'd kill himself! He couldn't imagine life without magic. Born into the world of magic it was understandable really.

* * *

True to Severus' words nothing changed, he continued to push Harry to his limit. In brewing as well as defence against the dark arts. It was vital that he learned everything he could, should Voldemort find out him. Or heaven forbid find out that Harry was the one to stop him. If he was reading the papers he should have already realized, Harry was just…more everything than his twin. Powerful, determined, a true hero standing guard from the shadows. Harry had no reason to save them all, yet he was doing so, that's what made him a real hero. Fame scared Harry, not scared but it was evident for him to see he wanted no part in celebrity, fame, the world knowing his name. He would choose to forever remain anonymous and skulking around in the shadows. Not that Severus blamed him really, because he was pretty much the same. The thought of fame was enough to scar Severus severely it would damage his reputation to hell.

It had been a week since the incident happened and since then nothing remarkable or out of ordinary happened at Prince Manor.

"Morning," said Eileen cheerfully coming into the sitting room, which was right next to the living room.

"Not for long," said Severus passing the newspaper over.

Frowning Eileen accepted the paper and opened it, ah she could see why he was concerned. Nick Potter had finally come out of his coma, and the press were as always digging for a story.

"Idiots the lot of them," said Eileen rolling her eyes at the garbage in front of her, although Potter did look like he had lost a lot of weight. In fact it reminded her of the time Harry had walked into her shop as a child. Of course she had not realized his true age, as Harry was mature and looked older than he actually was. He felt things more deeply than someone his own age would too.

"Indeed," murmured Severus in complete agreement, thankfully there was no mention of Harry in there. That would have probably annoyed the young man even more. Any mention of the Potters seemed to turn Harry's stomach. Whether it be in passing by him, or the newspapers. Not that Severus blamed him, it turned his stomach too but he was all too used to the fame that came with being a Potter. James was lorded over as well, although admittedly Potter Junior's fame was ten times worse. At least Harry wasn't due at Hogwarts until it was back up after summer.

"Hello," said Harry blearily sitting down, Eileen beamed at him causing Harry to smile back. He didn't know why but recently Eileen had beaming at him like that all week. He was exhausted, and he could barely eat his breakfast through the jaw cracking yawns forcing their way out of mouth.

"You didn't sleep well," it was a statement not a question.

"No," said Harry, replying to Severus' statement.

"Nightmares?" asked Severus, he was worried about him, naturally, being tired and potions didn't mix well together. One wrong mistake and boom, especially the potions Harry was brewing these days.

"Yes," admitted Harry, he didn't know why they'd come back with a vengeance. Maybe it was because Voldemort was becoming more active, and families were being killed. It made him feel extremely bad he couldn't go out there and end it. He knew he wasn't ready, he doubted frankly he ever would. He wasn't going anywhere until he was ready; he wasn't going to risk loosing. He shuddered at the thought of his friends, his family dying because of his errors. His family consisted of Eileen and Severus, his friends, Cedric, Cho, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Viktor and their partners.

"Perhaps you should take a Dreamless sleeping potion tonight," said Severus, Harry hadn't got up and had warm milk like he usually did. So how long had the nightmares been going on for? He was changing his routine so Severus couldn't keep track.

"I think I will," said Harry stiffing another yawn, three nights in a row he'd been woken with nightmares now. The lack of sleep was really beginning to bug him, he grabbed himself a strong black coffee, the more caffeine the better. His mood took another nosedive when he saw the newspaper. He didn't want them getting to him, so he vowed to forget them and get on with his life.

He'd been trying to do that for years…he still hadn't managed to succeed in forgetting about them.

* * *

There we go! i hope you aren't disapointed in how this chapter went, but i did say Harry wouldn't be getting any until he was older :P at least not from severus lmaoo :D so what did you think? will harry began teasing severus? showing him he should have been sorted into slytherin and not ravenclaw? will nick's turn be permanant? will he truly realize what he'd done once and for all and set out to make ammends? will he stay at odds with his parents? will nick begin dating someone from huffelpuff that doesnt care for his fame and perhaps have him happy? the girl perphaps susan bones? urging him to apologize and reach out to his twin? giving his memory of them together explaining its how he acheived his patronus? will he continue to train once he's better or will he out right rebell against what they are tryng to do to him? wll nick face a dementor and realize once and for all that he was not the true boy who lived? will that be how the brothers re-unite? with harry unwilling to be the boy who lived? both o them coming to an agreement nick would agree to lie( be the patsy?) until the end? or will harry never forgive nick never mind see him...what potion will he create for his potions mastery? will it be he animagus bender potion? allowing people to turn into more than one of their animagus forms? to unlock all their potentioal? will it always only be done with the potion? or will you only need the potion once to do it? R&R PLEASE!


	40. Chapter 40

**Invisible **

**Chapter 40 **

**I wish to thank everyone for their patience regarding this story - had a small writers block up I've gotten it back on track and I hope you are all still interested in this story. **

**Nick's Epiphany **

* * *

**James And Nick Hogwarts Infirmary - Scotland **

True to James' word, he did come to speak to Nick after having a shower and rest. James had spiked his wife's dessert with sleeping Potion. She needed it, and he needed to speak to Nick alone. His wife didn't understand what they'd done was wrong, she saw her actions as perfectly alright. Unfortunately Nick was beginning to realize the same thing as him, and it only took what? Fifteen years nearly. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, especially with how Nick was being. If only he had told him what was going on, unfortunately James hadn't been around. He had been too busy; taking on all hours of overtime he could to keep their privileged life they'd led the same. He'd never had to worry about money before; he was of course still furious that his child had stolen it all from him under his very nose. Too bad they'd never thought to change the old laws, they were mostly forgotten but still in effect. Which he'd found out when he tried to go through the Ministry to get his money back.

He opened the door and found Nick reading a book; he stood there watching him for the longest time. How had he messed up so much? Not just with one child but two? His parents were probably rolling in their graves. Then again if they'd been stricter with him, he wouldn't have been the immature prick he was still. He walked over and sat down, waiting on Nick acknowledging him - which he didn't seem in a hurry to do.

"How are you feeling son?" asked James his tone quiet not wanting Poppy coming in like a hell hound. She didn't like people not sick being in her hospital wing, but he'd done it often enough. He wasn't any brighter than he had been as a teenager; Poppy had wards up alerting her when someone entered. You would think an Auror would realize this, but James was preoccupied with the thought of loosing his last son. The only male left to carry on the Potter line, - heaven forbid Nick do the same as Harry.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Nick angrily, still refusing to look at his father. If anything his anger was greater than it had been before. Sitting thinking wasn't helping his mood any, he really hated his parents right now.

"Have the pain killers not helped?" asked James frowning extremely angry at the thought of his son in pain.

"Actually they are," said Nick slamming the book closed, they'd taken a while but they did work. Half an hour after taking them he'd through they wouldn't, but it had crept up slowly. Poppy told him he had to take two every six hours, no more than that and no earlier.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me?" asked James sadly, his brown eyes regarding his sons solemnly, never backing down when his son glared at him so hatefully. He just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. Merlin he wished he could go back in time and stop it all, treat his sons equally. Unfortunately even magic didn't work like that, hindsight was truly a bitch.

"How was I supposed to do that?" scoffed Nick, "Between the training and you telling me how much a disappointment I was? That I was running the chance of becoming an Auror and failing the Potter name?" he didn't want to be an Auror! He wasn't like Harry, he wasn't brave or smart. He didn't know what he wanted, but he sure as hell knew it wasn't that.

The Potter men had been Auror's for five generations, that they knew of thanks to the portraits. It had become a tradition, and James had pressed his wishes upon his son. Without even stopping to think of what his son wanted. Unfortunately that part of the sentence wasn't what James was thinking about. No it was the training, and nearly turning the 'boy who lived' his son, into a squib. Merlin he hoped his son's magical core stayed steady, and got better. He'd hate to think what the world would think of him if he turned his own son into a squib. They were all already so bitter and disgusted over Harry, without adding this.

James looked away, shame clearly written across his face. "I'm sorry son," choked James, barely able to keep the tears from falling. He hadn't cried since that night he'd nearly lost his family, since Peter had betrayed them.

"I don't accept your apology, I just want you to leave me alone." said Nick bitterly.

"Listen son, you can't let this affect your life; you can't let yourself be bitter about it. Tell me what to do - ill make it better I promise." begged James, he'd do anything in his power to make his son happy again.

"There's nothing you can do, nothing I want." said Nick, staring at the book. A small part of his heart lurched at seeing his father so close to tears. He was always so strong and stubborn; he had been his example all his life. Not any more, he didn't want to be like James, and he made a vow that if he ever had kids he'd always put them first. A bigger part of him was glad to see James so unhinged, at least he wasn't the only one hunting.

"Just think about it son," said James regaining his composure, as he sat there staring at the floor. He wasn't sure what else to say, which was a first. They'd always been like best friends, always chatting away, about Quidditch and prank spells - not that Nick had actually performed any at school just on them well…mostly on Harry actually when he was younger. Until Harry started finding hiding places to get away from them all.

"There's nothing to think about." stated Nick glumly.

"Is this about Harry?" asked James quietly, after half an hour had passed, remembering earlier on. Hopefully if it was they could have a proper talk, and this bitterness his son had would fade and he'd be able to get over it.

"What about Harry?" asked Nick frowning, when did this turn into a conversation about Harry? Did they seriously think that's why he was so angry? He wanted to lean over and strangle his father, was he that dense? He hoped he wasn't like that! He was furious about them believing a stupid ministry official over their own son! This didn't even touch the subject about his brother. No all he'd received was a glimpse of how his brother had been treated all those years, and he felt awful but no this wasn't actually about Harry.

"You are angry about how we treated him aren't you?" summarised James sadly.

"You mean you've actually realized it wasn't normal?" snorted Nick, he had no right to snort really - he'd just figured it out himself. He couldn't help himself though, he just wanted to hurt his father and any way he could do that was just fine by him.

"Nick, stop this right now," warned James, he wasn't used to his kids talking to him like that. They'd always respected him, sure they whined, groaned and grumbled, but what kid didn't now and again? "I realize we screwed up, and Harry paid the price." well actually they had now, considering they didn't have much money to their name.

"Not just with Harry," said Nick grinding his teeth, his anger was getting the better of him.

"GET OUT NOW JAMES POTTER!" shrieked Poppy making an appearance looking ready to kill him. James just stared at her in confusion, what on earth was wrong with her. She was dressed in her night clothes, her hair was messed up - she had obviously been sleeping. Poppy couldn't believe James could be so stupid as to do what he was. He was an Auror he should know to avoid any conversation that might upset him.

"Nick, calm down, your anger is making your magic react, close your eyes and concentrate on breathing." said Poppy, placing a soothing hand on the teenager's forehead. Poppy heard James gasp in shock but she paid him no mind. She couldn't give Nick a calming draught, so he would have to calm himself - if he didn't his magic would react to his strong emotions. Thank Merlin she'd woken up when she did; otherwise she dreaded to think of what could have happened.

"That's it, well done. Now here take these," said Poppy handing him four small round tablets all white again but the two were different sizes. She handed him some pumpkin juice - to help the taste wash away better than water did. His pain killers and she rather hoped the sleeping pills would work - he needed the rest. She sighed in relief when the proximity spell faded, since she couldn't cast it on him, she'd cast it on an empty potions bottle near his bed. It was how she was keeping an eye on him. As they said if there's a will there was away, even if with magic.

James flinched back at the look Poppy was giving him; honestly he was terrified she would gut him. He hadn't meant to make his son mad; he was just trying to sort of their differences. Get his son to forgive him, right now though it didn't seem like it would work any time soon.

"James Potter you are henceforth banned from the Hospital wing for five weeks, unless you are brought in on a stretcher." said Poppy her voice grim and serious, her glace hadn't lost any of its potency. She wasn't trying to save Nick's magical core for James Potter to screw it up. "Lily Potter is also henceforth banned from the hospital wing for the same amount of time." she added for good measure - she had a feeling Lily would probably anger Nick more than James could. Her constant coddling got on her nerves! Merlin knows how Nick felt regarding it.

"Not Lily, she didn't do anything," said James his eyes wide, but he didn't get a chance to hear Poppy's reply as he was magically thrown out of the hospital wing by Hogwarts herself. He stood there gaping at the closed door unable to believe his eyes or ears. All the times he'd gone in when he shouldn't have - why did she choose to do it now?

"Sleep Nick, it's the best thing for you right now," said Poppy, smiling sadly at the teenager. He seemed extremely glad by her actions, grateful really. His eyes closed as he tried to do what the nurse told him. He'd do whatever she said - he wanted his magic to heal. Once she'd dealt with her patient she left her hospital wing, feeling James standing out side her wards still. She had one last thing to say to the stubborn wizard.

"Don't try involving Albus, he has no control over my wards." she said smugly.

"Poppy you can't stop me seeing my son," said James irritated.

"I just did, I'm not doing all I can to save his core for you to destroy my work!" snapped Poppy.

"Look I didn't realize…please," said James tiredly.

"You didn't realize a lot! He needs rest and calmness! Have that conversation once he's well!" said Poppy now the one irritated with the stubborn bloody wizard. Not wanting to have an argument with him, which wouldn't get anywhere she went back into her domain and closed the door. Smug in the knowledge that he wouldn't get in, Hogwarts wouldn't allow it. She had never had to enforce it before, least of all with an adult. She would do everything she could to help Nick as she said; James and Lily weren't good for him. He was so angry at them, for good reason.

"I hate them," said Nick quietly, staring at the nurse, she was probably the only one that didn't hate him for leaving her brother. Well at least she never openly displayed it anyway.

"Don't worry," said Poppy going over to him, feeling sadness for the child who'd been so wronged. She tucked him in, and sat down beside him, realizing he wanted to talk.

"I screwed up, how do I make things better?" he asked sadly.

"What what?" asked Poppy, regarding her patient shrewdly?

"With Harry, not just once either…I don't think he will ever forgive me." said Nick. "He's so brave, and strong…I'm not like him. When I met you-know-who I thought I'd die all the training I done just disappeared - how could I defeat him? He's so strong and knew a lot more magic than I did. Yet Harry didn't give in, without him none of us would have survived…I should have helped him…if I could go back in time I'd do it. He'd never forgive me for leaving him."

Poppy wasn't sure what she could say, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, perhaps its best to let Harry go. Unless you do something that would irrevocably prove to him you do regret it."

"Like that?" asked Nick a frown marring his features, as he thought on what Poppy had just told him. How could he prove to Harry that he was sorry? And that he hadn't meant anything he said at their last confrontation? Let Harry go? Was that what he would have to do in the end? Give up and let Harry live his life without him? It hurt, actually, quite badly at the thought of giving up on Harry. In reality he had been giving up on Harry since they were children. It strengthened his resolve, no he wouldn't give in. He would do whatever he could to prove himself to his brother - his twin brother.

"That I am afraid I cannot answer, that is something you will have to think and do on your own." said Poppy, "Right now you should concentrate on resting, there will come a time when you can do what needs done."

"Thank you," croaked Nick, as Poppy walked away.

Poppy turned back and gazed at Nick, what was he thanking her for?

"For not judging me, for helping all those times you have." said Nick a tear trickling down his face.

"It's my job Nick, I'd do it for anyone." said Poppy smiling sadly at him before she turned all the lights in the infirmary off and disappeared into her own private quarters. Perhaps there was hope for Nick Potter yet. She'd seen the determination radiating from him, she knew one day Nick would find out how to make it up to his brother. It would be no easy task as she'd told him, sorry truly wasn't good enough.

* * *

**Severus, Harry - outside Prince Manor - Somewhere in England **

"Today you will be learning the Fiendfyre spell," said Severus, they were outside today, on the opposite side of the green houses. There was no way they could practise such an untameable, unpredictable spell in the house. Not without wanting the entire manor to burn down around them, with them inside. Tomorrow Harry would be attending school again, since it had started back up.

"Alright," said Harry, he'd read up on it, so he had known the spell they'd be doing today. In fact the entire quiz had been around the spell and how unpredictable it was. The amount of magic determined how erratic the spell could be. The more magic poured into it the more control you had, the less magic they had the more wild them magic burned. They didn't teach that spell at Hogwarts, for that very reason.

"Good, you know the spell, you know what it needs go ahead." said Severus, he'd created a wooden house for Harry to aim at. It was sort of like the one Lily had as a child, her father had made it for her. Spelling the grass impervious to burning, he didn't want the garden to look like a battle ground. Severus stepped back, well away from the line of fire. Watching Harry with a critical eye, his wand at the ready, so he could put it out if need be. Water couldn't stop it, but the air extinguishing spell could. Since fire needed air to breath and spread, without it - it would be like closing a vault door at Gringotts. The fire would be unable to breath and eventually burn out.

"Fiendfyre!" yelled Harry, waving his wand in a complicated motion, and large fierce flames followed its path. He continued trying to control, it but he let it slip and the flames got out of control burning the dolls house he'd had the flames spin around. Before the fire could try and consume anything - Severus had stepped in and it extinguished.

"You did extremely well for your first attempt," said Severus approvingly.

Harry grinned at him extremely pleased by Severus' words, he knew they weren't idly given or platitudes. The spell was extremely potent; he'd underestimated the power needed to control it. He shouldn't have, fire was natures most powerful gift to us. We think we can control it but the truth is - one couldn't master fire for it was its own master. You could only temporary take control to do what you needed to do. There was no way to control it forever.

"Again," said Severus determinedly. He was going to make sure Harry had no doubt about what he said. He was not going to go easy on him, no matter what. He knew what Harry was capable of and would make sure he did do it. It wasn't all because Harry had to be ready to face Voldemort. Another dolls house was created and Severus waited for Harry to cast the spell.

"Fiendfyre!" said Harry determination thrumming through him. The fire swished through the air, Harry having it circle the house, he managed to keep it up for an extra two minutes before the spell snapped and became wild. Harry stood there panting, his hands on his knees as he watched the fire one again reduced to nothing.

"Good, again." said Severus.

Harry breathed deeply, his magical core depleted but thanks to Severus' knowledge he was never in danger or harm like Nick. Severus alternated between brewing and spells so that his core had enough time to refill and of course recharge itself. Considering Harry's core was large, it would take a lot to deplete it extremely. Harry using magic as a child to learn (Wandlessly at that) had made his core more stable and larger than most sixteen year olds.

"Fiendfyre!" said Harry, the spell coming alive, forcing it to do his bidding, coaxing it with magic. Eventually he could feel it taut in anticipation, wanting to break free. He held on for as long as he could as he twirled it around until inevitably his control was lost. It was like striking a match and watching its slow progress before it snapped out of control and you found yourself having to put it out. Only this spell was ten times faster than a normal fire.

Harry fell to his knees panting desperately; sweat coating his entire body his wand slipping in his grasp.

"You alright?" asked Severus once the fire was gone.

"Yes," said Harry standing back up determination brightening up his green eyes.

"Again," said Severus. This time he didn't bother with the doll house, deciding to let Harry do what he wished.

"Fiendfyre," said Harry, pushing his magic through it, too much, which made his control last only a second before it snapped. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow; shaking his head it was going to be hard to master this spell.

"You will never master the spell," said Severus, spookily, as if he could read Harry's thoughts. "It's unpredictable, all we can do is use it for what we need and no more." even he couldn't control it, that's what made the spell so dangerous.

"Okay," said Harry, nodding his understanding.

"The spell I've been using will be next on the list," said Severus, "Now that doesn't take much to prefect." there was no point in teaching him how to create fire if he couldn't stop it when it had done what needed to be done now was there?

Harry just nodded completely exhausted; all he wanted to do was have a nice long bath.

"Go rest for a while, five o'clock we brew." said Severus, his black eyes glinting with pride. He was so happy about the dedication Harry always showed. He was what any wizard or witch wanted in an apprentice. It wasn't often you found a sixteen year old so dedicated to anything. At that age all they could think about was passing their exams with enough passes to please their parents. Getting out of Hogwarts and thinking it was a free pass to lazing around - only to get a rude awakening.

"Yes sir," said Harry getting into the manor as quickly as his legs could carry him. He would have to write to Viktor soon, he'd been forgetting to write in the book. Without Viktor Harry wasn't sure how he'd have survived. He always had good advice waiting on hand, and he'd forever be grateful to him for it. In fact he had advised Harry what to do about Severus, after getting blind drunk and revealing how he felt. Admittedly though it turned out to be a good thing, and a bad thing. Knowing Severus liked him in turn, well he was a teenager at the end of the day…and damn it he just wanted to feel cherished…loved even. Yet Severus was determined to wait until his apprenticeship was over with! Well Harry couldn't wait until it was!

Severus just watched him go smirking, before eventually following Harry into the manor. He had to speak to his mother, find out how the hell she'd known about his feelings. Then again if anyone knew him…it was his mother.

* * *

**Nick, Susan - Hospital Wing - Next Day **

Nick watched Poppy tending to Susan Bones, who admittedly looked very sick. She was two beds down from him, and her wand was locked up in the cabinet. It was just a precaution; after all they didn't want accidents happening. Not that she'd be using it any time soon, she had the flu. Hopefully Nick wouldn't end up with it, that's the last thing he needed. If it had been Wizarding Flu then no doubt he would have been squared away in a separate room. Catching the Wizarding flu truly would be the icing on the cake in his case. The way things were going Nick wouldn't be surprised at anything that happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick quietly, he'd spent an entire day on his own - and it was beginning to grate on him. The silence, while soothing wasn't what Nick was used to.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Susan looking dumbfounded her voice hoarse.

"Yes," said Nick, wondering silently if he'd done something to offend her…probably - it seemed as if he had offended everyone one way or another.

"You've never spoken to me; I tried once when we were five, I came to your party. The second I said most of my family was a Huffelpuff and I'd be sorted there you sneered at me." said Susan bitterly, "It wasn't long after I'd just lost my parents either."

Nick swallowed bitterly, "I'm sorry, I really am." he had been following his father's example as always. Anyone that wasn't a Gryffindor he sneered at as if he was better by just being a Gryffindor.

"Its fine," said Susan coughing violently almost gagging at the violence behind them.

"I know I was a prick," said Nick looking away unable to stare at her anymore. The guilt just kept coming and Nick wondered if it would ever stop.

"Yes you were, but at least you realized you were wrong and apologized," said Susan as if that made everything okay. She hadn't known him so it wasn't as if he'd really hurt her. Well maybe at the time, but once she'd grown up she'd brushed it off. Her aunt had raised her to never let the bitterness of others affect her. To always give people second changes, sometimes they deserved them and it made their friendship stronger.

"What?" gaped Nick Turing back around, "That's it?" it must be a Huffelpuff thing. Gryffindor's would sulk more, Slytherin's would milk it for everything and Ravenclaw's would want something.

"Yes." said Susan simply.

Nick just stared it was…very refreshing this and he opened his mouth and asked her a question. Both of them lay in their bed talking, finally after all those years of attending each others parties as a child - they spoke without prejudice. They were rather surprised by how much they had in common; maybe the houses weren't as important after all.

* * *

So will Dumbledore stirr up trouble when he notices the two getting close? trying to marry nick and Ginny weasley together? making Nick have to speak to Harry? or will they already be talking before Dumbledore tries something as stupid as that? or will harry refuse to help nick creating a whole world of anger in nick that just makes him implode? realizing he's never going to get any help? or will dumbledore play it safe or seeing how nick is rebelling for independance and worried about it enough to force his hand? i need to know once and for all if you want Nick and Harry to reconcile, become aquaintinces who try to work together to bring down voldemort and help one another or enemies? its important the story cannot keep progressing if its not sorted right now im conflicted either way sounds smashing!

oh yeah if they do will nick play his part as boy who lived? believe he really is the boy who lived or let everyone believe what they like and give harry the time he needs to train? R&R PLEASE!


	41. Chapter 41

**Invisible **

**Chapter 41 **

**Nick Gives Some Advice To Roxy - Will She Take It?**

* * *

Roxy stumbled out of bed, last night had been rough to say the least. She'd heard her parents arguing for hours. They must have either forgotten to put silencing charms up or not realized she was there yet. She sighed sadly as she got into the shower, so much had changed lately, and she didn't like it at all. Her mum had gone nuts at her dad, for getting them banned from the Hospital wing. Not only that but according to her dad, Nick was angry at them, very angry. Why would Nick be angry at their parents? It made no logical sense to her. Nick had gotten his broomstick, which his parents promised to get, she was still waiting on her book. Her school things weren't the good quality as she was used to, to top it off she'd gotten her mums old books. Some of them were new, that's only because they were different from the books her mum had to buy for her classes. She didn't have any friends in Gryffindor, all the others were just so different from her. She'd tried to be more like them, she really had tried, but she just preferred reading and fashion, sometimes Quidditch matches. Even Longbottom had found friends, different from her and they barely spoke. Ginny Weasley and her got on, but Roxy didn't like her constant questions on her brother. Every day there was a new one, and she was always staring at him. It gave her the creeps. Finishing her shower she dressed in her Gryffindor uniform. She hadn't got to take the train to Hogwarts this year, she had asked but her parents had just said no, there was just no point. After all Nick was here and unwell.

"Aren't we going down for breakfast?" asked Roxy staring at her parents, who were ignoring each other behind their copies of the Daily Prophet. That was something else she wasn't used to, her parents fighting. They used to be so great, happy, and in love even if it had made her scrunch up her nose!

"No sweetie, we are eating up here," said Lily, putting her paper down, giving her a strained smile. Her red hair was down and messy, she hadn't even straightened it. Her mum always did her hair and makeup, she always looked her best unless she was ill.

"Okay," said Roxy sitting down, and preparing herself some breakfast, which was quite cold now. Why hadn't they woken her up when it came? Sighing softly she ate her breakfast in silence wondering if anything would ever get back to normal. Everyone will have slept in the dorm last night, she had come up here to avoid it all.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Lily, breaking the silence.

"Fine," said Roxy automatically, her parents had enough to worry about, plus she couldn't tell her what was really wrong. She couldn't admit she regretted not getting into Ravenclaw like the hat suggested. She spent a lot of time in the library, and there were always groups of Ravenclaws around. She could have been one of them, but she wasn't, and only because she hadn't listened to the sorting hat. She did wonder who the hats first mistake was though.

"Did you do all your homework?" asked James giving his daughter some attention.

"Yes," said Roxy, "It was easy."

"Good," said James before he hid behind his paper again.

Roxy then stared back down at her breakfast plate, feeling very sorry for herself.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily as soon as her daughter got up.

"Library," said Roxy, at least there she felt a little more at home, and she could forget her worries for a while, absorbed in a good book. She disappeared out of the rooms before her mother could ask any more questions. She did start off in that direction, but before long she found herself off track. Instead she found herself outside the hospital wing. She hadn't been banned like her parents, at least she didn't think so. With some hesitance she opened the door, walking in slowly, as if she was expecting to be catapulted from the ward. Nothing happened she breathed in relief. She really should be getting read for class, but it was still early she could make it in time.

Her brother was sleeping, a few beds down from him was Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff if she remembered correctly. Her poor brother had been stuck with nobody but her for company! She was so dull and proud to be a Hufflepuff of all things, she was nothing like her aunt who was awesome and had a great job in the Ministry. That was the only reason Bones was here, her aunt was so busy that she'd dropped her off here in Poppy's care. St. Mungo's had enough to take care off, without someone coming in with a cold. Roxy took a seat next to her brother, hoping he would recover. Maybe then her parents would stop fighting and they could be happy.

"Roxy? Wazzit?" murmured Nick, making Roxy jump she'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen her brother stirring.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, Roxy attempted to smile but it came out a grimace. Her brother had always been her hero, she'd looked up to him for so long. Who wouldn't? he had stopped You-Know-Who as a baby. He was going to be so strong and powerful one day, and she wanted to be a part of it. Seeing him so weak made her, perhaps for the first time, see that her brother was only human.

"Tired," replied Nick licking his dry lips, he'd not had a good night. His mind had gone over everything that happened, and everything he could do to make it up to his brother. Unfortunately he was drawing blank, he truly had no idea on how to make amends for all his horrific actions. He wanted to be angry at Roxy for pushing the final confrontation, but he just didn't have it in him. He was drained, not only magically but emotionally also.

"Would you like me to bring you some books?" asked Roxy, "That way you can avoid her." she stated throwing a gesture towards the sleeping Hufflepuff.

"No," said Nick his voice going cold, throwing a withering glare at his sister, honestly there was worse things happening than house pride right now. He knew when he was better he'd have to train again, not something he was particularly looking forward to. Maybe that would be a way to make it up to his brother. Train and maybe, if he was extraordinary lucky, he could defeat Voldemort and make a peaceful world for his brother.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Roxy exasperated, she just couldn't keep up with anyone these days! Everything she said and did seemed wrong. Something had to give at some point! She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Roxy there's more to life than houses, have you even spoken to Susan?" asked Nick.

Roxy blinked, the name Susan wasn't lost on her, "No," said Roxy screwing up her nose.

"Then do not say anything about her until you have a reason!" snapped Nick, ensuring he didn't make himself too angry. He wanted his magic back thank you very much. He wouldn't and couldn't let himself get angry enough to destroy what was left of his magical core. He did wonder how it was doing, and how long it would take to reconnect. If it did how would he know? How would Poppy know?

"Alright, Nick, just calm down." said Roxy hastily.

"Do me a favour Roxy, stop trying to be like me or our parents, it will lead you down a dark road - one you may not be able to get out off." said Nick, his haunted eyes pinning his sisters, letting the gravity of the conversation dawn on her, yes he was serious. He meant every word, and he wanted to stop her being anything like he had been. Unfortunately Nick didn't think he'd get through. She was only twelve years old after all.

"I'll try," said Roxy, feeling shocked to the core, what had Nick gone through to feel this way? It had to have been something really bad. Then again perhaps loosing your magic could make him feel that way. Maybe once he was better he'd stop being so weird with her. "Did you see your presents?"

"Presents?" asked Nick confused.

"Yes, its passed your birthday, mum and dad got you a new broom!" said Roxy her awe evident, not just any broom but the newest on the market. It was the best broom she'd ever seen, she almost wanted to fly it herself. "I got you some sweets."

"Thank you," said Nick smiling softly at her, realizing she'd spent her pocket money on him, when he knew she was saving up for her new fashion book. Too bad Hogwarts didn't have those kind of books in the library, otherwise she wouldn't have had to save up. It was times like this that made Nick realize she wasn't a total loss. He could still save her from going down his dark road.

"Sirius and Remus have been visiting too, they left a present each!" said Roxy, she knew because she had been there all day on his birthday. Even Professor Dumbledore had brought him something. It was nowhere near what Roxy was used to her brother getting, normally he was surrounded by presents and people each year. His parties were always the best! So many things to do and the cake was always the best.

"Really?" asked Nick perking up looking hopeful.

"Time for your medication Nick," said Poppy coming bustling in, with breakfast tray's. Filled with all sorts of foods, nothing greasy as Poppy didn't allow it. While they were in her infirmary they stuck to food that was good and nutritious for them. She placed the tray on his lap, standing over him until he took the painkillers. Nodding in satisfaction she bustled over to Susan using a diagnostic charm to ensure she was well. Still unwell, but with Pepper-up Potions she'd be as right as rain in no time. She didn't want to wake her up, so she placed the food on the stand next to her bed. It would remain warm until she touched it, a handy charm she'd learned by her Mistress while taking her Mastery in Medi Magic.

Nick opened the newspaper which was beside him, before his hand flew to his mouth in shock. "M-madam Pomfrey?"

"What's the matter?" asked Poppy immediately going over thinking something was wrong with the teenager.

Nick stared at her before handing over the paper, her reaction was pretty much the same. She quickly went over to Susan and removed the paper, she did not deserve to find out through that. The poor girl was now truly an orphan in every sense of the word, Amelia Bones had been killed in an attack in London. "Poor dear," said Poppy trying to remain professional, it was hard to believe she'd just spoken to her yesterday.

"Do not speak of this, I shall tell her." said Poppy in warning, her voice grave and filled with no small amount of dread. She eyed both of them, who nodded in silent understanding. Nick felt guilty, he didn't know why, but he did. He felt as though it was all his fault, maybe if he'd helped Harry in the graveyard she'd still be here. Maybe together they could have destroyed Voldemort before he killed anyone.

* * *

"Today we will learn the spell to dispel the Fiendfyre, the words are Aeris, literal translation air. Now without oxygen the fire cannot breath, inevitably it will die out." said Severus. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," said Harry gripping his wand, his face filled with determination. He knew he could do it, anyone could do anything if they put their mind to it. He would be at school in an hour, Monday and Tuesday he was always at school. It was going to be great seeing Luna again, he hadn't seen her since that night he'd made such a fool of himself. Although if he could go back, he wouldn't change a thing. He was determined to make Severus proud, pass his mastery and then get what he wanted. Which happened to be the man in front of him, hopefully Viktor had some advice for him. He'd written in the journal, all he had to do was wait for his reply.

"Go," said Severus, before flames danced around merrily, to the beat Severus was demanding with his 'Fiendfyre' spell.

"Aeris!" snapped Harry, willing his power out, encasing it around the flames, he watched in pride, as his spell worked correctly the first time. The flames were put out, and Harry smirked smugly.

"Very good, again!" said Severus this time making the flames longer and larger. It may look like he had more control over Fiendfyre than Harry, truth be told it simply wasn't the case. He just had more experience, and he was more powerful than he let on. So he simply just made it look a lot easier than Harry knew it was.

"Aeris!" shouted Harry, he could feel it, the power Severus had put into the spell, it took him longer and much more magic to eradicate the flames. Yet he did it, Severus was right, it wasn't taking as much of his magic as the Fiendfyre spell had. By the second time he cast that spell yesterday he'd been on his knees.

"Good, one more time." said Severus, casting the spell, it was by sheer willpower he was still on his feet. There was a reason this spell was not used a lot, and why nobody could control it - it took a hell of a lot of power. The Death Eaters liked to try and use it, in the end all that accomplished was fire damaged and destroyed buildings.

"Aeris!" said Harry, smoothly goading his magic through his wand, and eliminating the flames once more.

"Very good, I think perhaps breakfast is in order now," said Severus putting away his wand, which as always was at his wrist, the easiest access place to have it. Both of them walked back into Prince Manor, it was rather chilly this morning. So they were grateful to be back inside the warmth that always permeated Prince Manor. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked the sixteen year old as both of them took their seats.

"Yes," said Harry, the tip of his ears went red something that wasn't unnoticed by the resident Potions Master.

"Good," said Severus, feeling a little hot himself, he had, had the best night sleep in a long time. Admittedly he had no control over his subconscious, so he couldn't be blamed for what his mind dreamed while he was asleep. It wouldn't have changed anything either if he could, because whether he liked to admit it or not, Severus was deeply attracted to Harry. He just wished Harry wasn't sixteen years old.

"Good morning boys," said Eileen, "Has the post been delivered yet?"

"It should have been here by this," said Severus as his eyes found the clock on the wall, they had been outside, perhaps it had come by then. "Dobby?" enquired Severus loudly.

"Yes sir?" replied Dobby appearing before Severus, dressed in the normal clothes that adorned all house elves that stayed in Prince Manor.

"Has the post been?" asked Severus, he was never one to beat around the bush.

"Yes sir, I'll go get it," said Dobby disappearing, there was silence for a few seconds before Dobby reappeared with the mail. Harry froze when he saw a letter for him, from the Ministry. He had been expecting them, he would be taking his exams, which would pre-approve him as having passed his mastery. He had to make a potion, no not make, create a potion before the Potions community accepted him as one of their own. Harry was way ahead, after having learned there were two potions he was working on in his spare time. Which admittedly wasn't much, but enough for him to scribble ideas, and have a basic idea of what ingredients he needed. It was just a matter of how to brew it to get his desired results.

"It's here good," said Severus, in truth he didn't want Harry going to the Ministry alone. Any day now Voldemort could gain control over it, and Harry would be a sitting duck. He passed Harry his mail, as he contemplated everything. At least Harry could defend himself, and he had two Portkey's to get away if the need arose. The sooner the written part of Harry's exams were done the better.

Harry ripped open the envelope, his heart thumping a mile a minute. This was the proof he was ready to pass his mastery. He truly hadn't believed Severus when he said he'd be finished before he was seventeen. Yet here was the proof, two more steps then he'd be a Master in Potions. He looked down the list, calculating how long it would take by the dates. Three months, before he'd take his final written exam. He had four months to finish the potion, he prayed he could do it in time.

"Six Mondays, three Tuesdays, the rest are all fine, what do I tell the teachers?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"The truth, you are taking your exams. They will understand and also be proud of you, nobody else has taken their Mastery exams so early in life." said Severus. Teachers should always be proud of students taking the initiative and deciding what they wanted to do with their lives.

The next letter was his O.W.L results. With less enthusiasm he opened the results, not really caring about them as much. It wasn't as if his O.W.L results mattered - he was still going to become a Potions Master. However, Harry did take pride in all his hard work, holding his breath he began reading it.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS **_

_**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeded Expectations (E) Acceptable (A) **_

_**Fail Grade: Poor (P) Dreadful (D)Troll (T)**_

_**HARRY JAMES PEVERELL **_

_**Astronomy: O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Divination: O **_

_**History of Magic: O**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

_**Ancient Runes: O **_

_**Arithmancy: O **_

Eleven owl passes, and all Outstanding, Harry grinned extremely pleased with himself. He had even passed the classes he hadn't been taking. Such as History of magic, Divination, Astronomy and Herbology, but one picked up a knowledge of herbs when brewing potions like he did.

"How did you do?" asked Eileen in anticipation.

"I passed, I received eleven owls," said Harry happily handing over his results, now that was something else he had to be proud of.

"All outstanding! I'm so proud of you Harry," said Eileen, she truly was in awe of him. Eleven owls and he managed to surpass what Severus expected of him in his mastery! Added to the fact he'd created a potion to help save her life too. He had to be the most amazing sixteen year old she'd ever met. She knew Harry was perfect for her son, they would be very happy together.

"Thank you," said Harry his face flushing in pride, a long time ago he would have wished for those words to be said by his parents. Yet it wasn't, blood meant nothing to Harry anymore, he loved Eileen more than his own mother. So he couldn't believe blood meant anything.

"You have done well," said Severus, nodding his head, his onyx eyes were gleaming with triumph and pride.

Harry smiled, as proud as he felt he still wasn't used to praise like this. It was different when Severus said well done when he did a potion. He didn't know why, but this just meant so much more. This was his family, this was what he would fight for.

"You best get going, otherwise you will be late for class," said Severus catching the time.

"Take something in with you," said Eileen, Harry was a growing boy he needed to eat - especially a breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, something she had made sure her son understood.

Harry grabbed a three pieces of bacon, and two slices of toast from his plate before running towards the Floo. His bag was at the side, where he always left it, so he didn't end up forgetting it. After a while he'd gotten so used to not lugging a bag around with him, he'd forgotten a few times to take it with him. He hastily ate his sandwich, he couldn't take it through the Floo with him. Not without it tasting like ash at the other end.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" yelled Harry, and he was off. Zooming through the Floo network, gait after gait until finally his destination beckoned. The Floo spat him out, but Harry landed gracefully on his feet. He was used to the Floo now, having been using it for a long time. This time was different, the Headmaster was actually in his office, and boy he looked old and aged.

"Ah, Hello Harry," said Dumbledore, his face strained in a polite smile, his eyes though were missing their customary twinkle. "How are you and Severus of course?"

"Er…fine sir," said Harry he'd never be used to talking to Dumbledore. He had redeemed himself a bit in Harry's eyes during the Chamber fiasco and when he allowed him to come to Hogwarts. It didn't mean Harry would ever like him, he was slightly manipulative, and had his entire family wrapped around his finger. It didn't help that he hadn't seem to care about him just Nick because he was the so called Boy-Who-Lived.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore distractedly as if he hadn't truly listened to his answer.

"Bye sir," said Harry making a beeline for the door, he didn't know how to deal with a depressed Dumbledore.

"Have a good day," said Dumbledore his voice still strained.

Albus watched the child leave, wondering about him as he always did. He had created a Patronus before Nick, which was no easy feat. Perhaps he should ask Harry if he'd like to join the Order. Nick would need all the help he could get to destroy Voldemort. The war was starting up so much sooner than even he anticipated. The Dementors had already joined Tom's cause, and he'd openly attacked Muggle London. Which by the way, the Ministry had, had a very great deal of difficulty covering up. Especially with all the advanced Muggle technology, portable cameras on mobile phones, had proved to be a real challenge. Poor Amelia and Vance had died, in the attack. Poppy had been tasked with telling Susan Bones she was an orphan. No doubt the first of many to come, he thought with dread. He remembered the last war, every time the owls came, there was always one in a black envelope. Each student flinched as it neared them, praying it wasn't going to fall down and be theirs. He had prayed himself that it wouldn't happen again after that Halloween night. Yet all his praying was for naught, the war had started back up and he was tasked to seeing it end.

* * *

Nick looked over at Susan solemnly, she had been told, she had broken down into hysterical sobs that Poppy couldn't stop. She had given her a calming draught and let the sixteen year old cry herself hoarse. It was no surprise when she'd fallen asleep. Nick had wanted to comfort her, but Susan as emotional as she was, could accidentally use magic on him. So he had watched from afar hurting for her, even he didn't understand why. He'd never been so affected by anything before. She'd

Just then Nick felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, it got fiercer and fiercer before spreading outwardly. Nick cried out in alarm, as his body began to become feverish and sweat. Buzzing could be heard in the background, nothing else at all, and Nick felt as though he was dying. Why wasn't Poppy coming? Surely she could hear him screaming? Was he screaming? If he wasn't why? He was certainly in enough pain he should be! Then he felt it, a cool hand on his feverish burning skin.

It was at the height of irony that Harry had just entered the school, perhaps there was something on the twin bonds than people realized.

Someone though it all, he understood three of Poppy's words, 'Magical core reconnecting,' as she did he began to calm down. He was better, it was the most relieving news he'd heard in a long time. Then the fire stopped, leaving him feeling suddenly full, his magic was back and Nick felt …awful. He began shivering in cold, he was wet! How had he gotten wet? Nick opened his eyes shivering.

"W-what's happening?" asked Nick desperately, the bed was shaking with the force of his shivers.

"Your body temperature has just rapidly risen and dived, it will take a few minutes, don't worry." said Poppy, as she banished and had a new pair of pyjamas appear on the sixteen year old. A warming charm was cast, she was very grateful to be able to use magic near Nick again.

The shaking slowly died off, as Nick's body began to get readjust after the abrupt assault on his person. Poppy placed his cover over him, and smiled as he began to calm, his magic once again reasserted its dominance.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Poppy after a few moments.

"Better," said Nick nodding his head.

"Drink these," said Poppy, handing him over six potions he would have to drink.

Nick didn't even groan, in fact he was extremely happy to see the potions. He didn't care that they tasted like dirt. He'd take them, and never for granted, now he knew how long it took for Muggle medicine to work. He swallowed them one after another, surprised by how many of them he actually recognized.

"Can I open my presents now?" asked Nick, with them being magical he hadn't been able to before.

"Of course, your owl results have come as well," said Poppy, placing the letter in his hands.

Nick swallowed nervously, his eyes wide, taking a deep breath, praying he'd passed most of his classes. Undoing the tab, he took out his results, and then turned them over. His eyes filtered across the page, a huge breath of relief passed his lips. He'd done better than he thought he would, but his potions grade - was unfortunately no surprise.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS **_

_**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeded Expectations (E) Acceptable (A) **_

_**Fail Grade: Poor (P) Dreadful (D)Troll (T)**_

_**NICK SIRIUS POTTER**_

_**Astronomy: A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: EE**_

_**Charms: EE**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**_

_**Herbology: A**_

_**Divination: P**_

_**History of Magic: A**_

_**Potions: D**_

_**Transfiguration: EE**_

Seven owls, he had failed two, Divination and Potions, he flushed at the fact he'd gotten a dreadful though. Then again it was better than troll, well, that was being an Auror totally out of the window. Not even his father could interfere with owl scores, and Slughorn would never accept him back into class with a 'D' score. His parents knew he was bad at Potions, his mother had vowed to help him. Yet nothing had ever come of it.

"Poppy can I go to breakfast and class?" asked Nick.

"As long as you eat in moderation, your stomach isn't used to much anymore," said Poppy. As she busied herself by getting rid of all the potion bottles, and as always keeping her infirmary spotless.

"Am I allowed to attend classes?" asked Nick hopefully.

"Do you feel up to it?" asked Poppy, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Yes ma'am," replied the sixteen year old immediately.

"No magic," said Poppy immediately, "If you are going take at least two of these with you, one after lunch and one after dinner understood?" she finished sternly.

"What are they?" asked Nick curiously.

"They will boost your magical core," said Poppy, magic replenishing potions.

"Okay," said Nick nodding vigorously realising how important it was.

"I shall let your parents know you are attending classes," said Poppy, and also inform the headmaster that his core had once again reconnected, they no longer had to fear he was a squib. Especially James Potter, he had admittedly been terrified at the prospect, no doubt blaming himself. Well it was his fault, he had stupidly been training his son all year around. It surprised poppy it hadn't happened sooner, which meant Nick had a bigger than average magical core. If he hadn't been so powerful, there would have been a chance the core wouldn't have reconnected. Poppy shook of her thoughts as she Floo called Albus.

* * *

There we go! will Roxy change? or is she too much like her mother to see what shes done wrong? will Viktor give Harry some advice on how to get his man despite his apparent reluctance ;) will he just tease and taunt him into it? or will Harry do as Severus wishes and wait for him? will Voldemort get control of the Ministry in this story? or will the war not reach Hogwarts walls this time around? is Draco Malfoy a Death Eater? trying to kill Dumbledore? letting the others in? will they all be mourning Dumbledore at the end of this story? or will Harry figure out something is going on? and destroy the cupboards? despite their being no horcruxes will Dumbledore give nick private lessons this year? and think he will have to die for voldemort to be defeated? R&R PLEASE!


	42. Chapter 42

**Invisible **

**Chapter 42**

**READ - Harry's written exam isn't when it ends, think of it like a theory/written exam before you can pass your driving test. He will spend four/six months taking written exams (if he passes and we know he will) then he can proceed towards his mastery it will take around the rest of the year before Harry will then have to create TWO potions to present to the Potions community to be considered a MASTER in the field. Now many potion apprentices don't have the smarts to actually CREATE a potion from scratch. That's what I tried to convey when I said some of them had been at it for four years (it doesn't mean ALL of them did just a few). The Potions Harry has already created DONT count to his Mastery pass because one - The first one was created BEFORE he begun his mastery. The second reason - Harry and Severus CO-CREATED the Potion. Harry has to come up with TWO by himself WHEN THE TIME COMES! **

**As for the OWL SCORES AND LETTER WITH THEIR SCHOOL SUPPLIE LIST READ THE CHAPTER AND FIND OUT WHY :D there I think that's everything people were asking about answered! onwards to the story which I hope you are all still enjoy! please review ;) **

**I Was Invisible To Everyone **

* * *

Harry ran towards the classrooms, he was rather late after all, especially if Dumbledore was back from breakfast already. He normally came in time to avoid the Headmaster altogether, which was just the way he liked it. He stopped when he realized he had no timetable, he balled his fists up and groaned in irritation. Veering off, he descended the steps, and the castle, if sensing his urgency helped him along the way. Well no staircase seemed to go in the opposite direction, as it liked to do - especially to the first years. The castle had a sense of humour, that much was pretty evident, teasing the new students as it did. He took a deep breath and hoped that Professor Slughorn was nothing like Professor Snape when he is interrupted. He knocked loudly on the door, it opened automatically, must have been a spell, mused Harry as he entered the potions classroom. By the look of it, it was a first year class, and they were all simply writing. The cauldron's weren't set up, weird, he must be different. Severus had them brewing straight away, a potion to cure boils if he remembered correctly.

"Can I help you?" asked Slughorn still not looking up from whatever he was doing, he was irritated Harry realized that.

"I don't have a timetable sir, I cannot get to my class." said Harry respectfully, you drew more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Ah," said Slughorn his eyes lightening up, as he finally looked up to identify the person in his classroom. He hadn't dreamed he would be here, not even for a minute. The boy was too good to be classed with even the seventh years. "Follow me. Continue writing the instructions class."

"How is your Mastery going Mr. Peverell?" asked Slughorn his voice filled with very genuine curiosity and awe. He had read upon the two potions he had created already, and he was simply astounded with the work this sixteen year old had done. The first one was impressive enough but the second, he had been asked to brew for St. Mungo's. Harry had not Patented it, which meant he couldn't solely make the money for it. Which really was too bad, Harry could have made a rather big fortune with it. Then again, thought Slughorn a smile twitching at his lips, he had taken the entire Potter fortune from under his biological parents noses. He only wished he'd been here sooner, to think it could have been him taking Harry under his wing. Unfortunately he was no Potions Master, and thus unable to really take on an Apprentice.

"I'm in the processes of starting my written exams at the Ministry," said Harry grinning widely, he was proud of himself and why not? He had every right to be.

"Indeed? Well I must say congratulations, I have no doubt you will pass with flying colours." said Slughorn proudly, if his inventions were anything to go by, he would pass as he'd told Harry. It was just too bad that he couldn't use those to pass his Mastery, they wouldn't count. Only after his written exams anything he created would be counted towards passing his Mastery in the Potions community. Then again it wasn't often anyone did that, could do that, create potions before the end of their Apprenticeship. "Can I ask why you didn't patent your newest creation?" the man who had created the original Wolfsbane Potion, Damocles had patented his for two years. Afterwards anyone could brew it, when it was finally listed. Not only that but he had received the order of Merlin, he was genuinely surprised the Potion Harry created, hadn't earned him one. Severus Snape had gone on to make modifications, which had made it easier on the werewolves transformations.

"Because people need it now. I don't have the time to deal with all the requests I'd surely get." said Harry honestly, perhaps after the war he'd start doing it. Right now the world needed all the help it could get.

"Very true," said Slughorn nodding his head, judging by the requests he was getting it would do well. He wasn't the only brewer either, no doubt Severus Snape had gotten his share of demands for it. St. Mungo's unfortunately couldn't afford a Potions Master like Severus, hence he was being asked. "Ah, there we go." he exclaimed having found what he was looking for. He handed it to the teenager, who admittedly acted more mature than most adults.

"Thank you, sir." said Harry, before leaving the office and the classroom, ignoring the curious stares he was getting. Looking at his timetable, he had Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday on his timetable. Obviously they hadn't been able to fit him into the two days again, well that sucked. He was only here half day today, then tomorrow was a full day, and only an afternoon class on Wednesday. He had transfiguration right now, thankfully that wasn't too far to go. It was on the first floor, not far from McGonagall's office.

Harry bolted up the steps, jumping away from one in particular, something all the older students did. The step trapped you in it, sinking your feet straight through it, if you happened to stand on it. He made his way past McGonagall's office, and another jog down he was finally at the Transfiguration class. He stopped outside, regaining his bearings and breath before he knocked and entered.

"Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall, I did not receive my timetable and had to retrieve it from Professor Slughorn." said Harry in explanation. He stood there beside the door, after closing it, waiting on his teacher speaking.

"No problem, why don't you take a seat." said Minerva, withholding a smile, it was obvious to her he'd been spending a lot of time with Severus. He was even beginning to speak like him, and yes he had spoke like that during his years at Hogwarts. Most teachers realized it was because Severus didn't have many friends. He'd been around adults so often, he spoke like them. The only friend he'd had for five years had been Lily, before he'd gotten in with the wrong crowd. Even if he was late often there was nothing to be done, Harry wasn't staying at Hogwarts, he wasn't a student of any particular house now (even if he had been sorted). He attended only a select few classes, which by the way he didn't wear the Hogwarts uniform for.

Harry nodded before he took the only seat available which happened to be next Granger. Despite being mocked for the past six years, she had remained the same annoying know-it-all attitude. She thought she was better than everyone else, even the teachers at times, totally contradicting them. Harry could only hope she remained quiet though this class, otherwise he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

It wasn't going to be his day, thought Harry, as Granger's hand rose straight in the air. Harry rolled his eyes, scooting his chair away from hers as far as he could. Placing his hand on his ear, in hopes of muffling her irritating know-it-all voice. "How are we supposed to work? We have no books!" insisted Hermione looking devastated. "Our O.W.L scores were late!"

Harry placed his hand over his mouth, hiding his rather amused grin which had slid across his face. Judging by McGonagall's suddenly pursed lips she saw his amusement and was trying to stop her own from showing. Just for the hell of it Harry calmly removed his transfiguration book from his bag. He bought nearly every book he could, it wasn't just Potions. So he had all the books he'd need for his classes. "I do." said Harry smugly, rapping his fingers on his new book.

"Everyone else is in the same boat," said McGonagall disapprovingly, wondering how the girl could be so thoughtless. "As you all know, there is a war going on outside these walls, many people we know have unfortunately passed on. Merlin rest their souls, which means there was a very serious delay with not only just the O.W.L's but also the distribution of the letters."

Hermione suddenly found the tabletop very interesting her face going cherry red at the unconcealed reprimand.

"I got a copy from the Library," said Neville flushing red at the attention he got.

"At Lunch time, we will hand out owl orders for your items, and you will have them before tomorrow. The owners of the shops have been warned in advance for the sudden flux of owl orders they will receive." stated McGonagall calmly.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air once again.

"Yes Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall barely able to conceal her irritation at the constant interruptions. She had to remind herself she only had two more years before she was free of the infuriating girl. That day could not come quick enough for her.

"What about the first years wands?" protested the sixth year, looking appalled.

"Mr. Ollivander has been taken," said Minerva strained, as had Fortescue come to that. "The wands were burnt in the carnage. We are bringing in an overseas wand-maker this morning for the students." the students all nodded solemnly, they had read the newspaper and had been as shocked as everyone else. It brought to home, for many of them, that a lot of people were going to be dead before the war was over - assuming they'd win. If they really had to depend on Potter, then they truly were screwed. The teenager had left his own brother, his bloody brother, to save his own skin. "Any more questions?" this was said directly to Miss. Granger.

"No ma'am," said Hermione sitting back happy now, that all her questions had been answered. She was eyeing Harry's book with jealousy, she didn't have that one. She'd gone through all her books to find them but no, no such luck.

"Today we will be learning about Animagus' and transforming who can tell me about it?" asked Minerva standing there observing her students. Many hands went up, Granger's shooting into the air before she'd finished speaking.

"Mr. Peverell," said Minerva, nodding in his direction.

"It's the ability to transform oneself into an animal at will. It's exceeding difficult to learn, and takes serious consideration." said Harry, taking a breath, as Hermione stuck her hand in the air thinking Harry was thinking. "You need to meditate, to find what animals are open to you. Then you have to choose the one you like, the one most suited to you. Not everyone can transform, it's nothing to do with power levels either its almost like Metamorphmagus, you have it or you don't. It also requires a great deal of concentration and determination. You should always have someone with you while attempting it. Otherwise you may transform but be unable to revert back, thus you'd end up stuck until someone cast the counter curse - this is assuming anyone knows or thinks about that likely scenario."

Hermione Granger was sitting there fuming her hand lowered once more. She hated people outdoing her at anything. She liked to be the superior intellectual one in the class giving out proper answers and not just one sentence. Even worse the teacher was impressed, it should be her getting looked at like this.

"It isn't just that particular aspect that's dangerous, depending on one's form they could wreak havoc and get away with murder if they chose to do so. Which is why the Ministry requires all Animagus' to be registered. If you are found out to be one, and failed to register you could end up in Azkaban and animal bound for a certain period of time. The last time this happened they got one month in Azkaban and one year suspension of being able to turn into their animal. He, if I'm not mistaken was a tiger." finished Harry, trying to remember everything he knew about Animagus but found he'd told her all he knew.

"Well done, Mr. Peverell, your explanation was very well thought out." nodded Minerva, "As he said, its not something to be attempted alone. It takes a year perhaps two to master this particular transformation."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" asked Minerva getting very exasperated by her.

"How long did it take you to master the spell?" Hermione asked her eagerly. She wasn't the only one curious, the others were all sitting forward interested as well. She had an entire episode to waste, with them not having the necessary essentials to work with.

"As you all know I have a Mastery in Transfiguration, it was one of the first I was taught. It took me only six months to complete my transformation and with it the ability to turn into my form at will." said Minerva before staring sternly at them, "I had an affinity to Transfiguration, so it was easier for me to accomplish this, so please do not attempt this at home or in the dorms where nobody can watch."

Another hand went up.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva, regarding the teenager.

"We would be allowed to do it with a teacher present?" asked Nick.

"Yes, during the Transfiguration club sixth years are allowed to try if they want to. As its been said it's not for everyone." said Minerva.

"Yes, Miss. Patil?" asked Minerva as yet another hand raised in the air.

"The Transfiguration club is on at the same time as the Charms club, we can't attend both its not fair!" said the Ravenclaw quietly, she rather liked the thought of changing into an animal.

"Not this year, the club schedules have been shifted, check the common room notice board and you will see this." said Minerva, "I believe the Transfiguration club is on at the same time now as the Gobstone club." with only fourteen teachers, it was inevitable that such after school activities collided, they not only had classes to teach, after school clubs to run but students to look after especially four Professor's in particular. Slughorn, herself, Spout and of course last but no means least Flitwick. To make things worse, the actually had the core classes that all students had to take in their seven years at Hogwarts.

A few groans could be heard, evidently they were members of the Gobstones club. With that Minerva began explaining in a greater detail about Animagus', possible forms, how it felt, how long it took on average to accomplish something. She magically wrote information on the blackboard behind her and asked them to write everything down. Afterwards they were allowed to speculate which animal would suit them best and why it would.

When the students all left, Harry hung behind, now that he knew his timetable, he knew exactly what classes he'd miss and when.

"Can I help you Mr. Peverell?" asked Minerva curiously, as she sat down at her desk, mentally preparing herself for the next class. Knowing without a doubt she'd be facing the exact same questions as before. She fixed the register and marked Harry as present as he had been.

"These are the classes I'm going to miss this semester," said Harry handing over a small piece of parchment with each date on it.

"Can I ask why?" enquired Minerva accepting the parchment curious. Harry was constantly in the paper, Slughorn constantly went on about him during intervals at the teacher meetings and even during lunch and dinner. As a Transfiguration Master, she knew the dedication Harry was putting forth was astonishing. She only wished other sixth years…no fifth years since Harry had begun then would show that initiative as well.

"They are the dates I have to be in the Ministry for my written exams." said Harry quietly.

"I believe a congratulations are in order then Mr. Peverell, well done, this is no small feat you have accomplished. I believe everyone is impressed with the initiative you have shown, as a teacher it's a blessing to see students fulfilling their potential. The fact you are also remaining at Hogwarts is astounding, if you ever need any help, then please do not hesitate to ask." said Minerva, this was probably the first time she'd told him that. She should have offered last year, nobody had ever stayed at Hogwarts and been an apprentice before. Students asked the staff, the ones with Masteries anyway, unfortunately life as a teacher was too hectic to want to take an apprentice on. She knew Pomona Spout was actually thinking of taking on Neville Longbottom. He may be just above mediocre in most classes, but Herbology truly seemed to be his calling.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry his green eyes wide with astonishment, the only teacher who had ever wanted to help him was Severus. He was really surprised by Professor McGonagall's declaration.

"Just remember what I said," replied Minerva nodding her head, her brown eyes filled with pride as she regarded Harry. All the teachers were proud of him, she couldn't help but think, at his wide eyed wonder, they should have told him before. She was going to speak to the other teachers about it. "Go on, you don't want to be late for your next class."

"Yes, ma'am." said Harry before turning and leaving, taking a look at his timetable once again. Ancient Runes, which unfortunately had Granger in it too, if he got there quick enough hopefully he wouldn't be stuck sitting next to her.

Harry entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet, he slipped into a seat at the back. Well away from Granger, not many people took Ancient Runes, last year they'd combined two classes together. It was why Luna had been able to have classes with him, it didn't look like this was the case this year. That was because the O.W.L's had been at an all time low for Ancient Runes, because one side of the class knew it all, the other didn't.

"Good morning class," said Professor Babbling entering the classroom, there was a very subdued reply of 'Good morning' by some of the students. "As you are no doubt aware, there has been some difficulties this year. So I think we will just go over information we learned last year today." she said, ignoring the groans coming from a few of her students.

"Tell me the translation for this Rune," said Babbling with a flourish making a rune from her wand and displaying it for her students. Hands immediately shot up into the air.

"Miss. Granger," said Babbling.

"It's Demiguise the creatures invisibility represents zero," said Hermione as always giving a text book answer.

"Indeed, now this one." said Babbling, her wand making rapid movements and a hydra head appeared. Harry as well as everyone raised their hands, Hermione almost shooting out her seat, her hand was so high in the air.

"Mr. Peverell?" asked Babbling, pointing towards Harry, they had learned very quickly not to call him Potter. He refused to respond to it upon returning to Hogwarts after emancipating himself. Given the information that had been brought to light following it, she couldn't blame the child for doing so.

"The Hydra has nine heads, hence it represents the letter nine." explained Harry.

"Which symbol is shrouded in mystery?" asked Babbling.

"The symbol for number seven, due to it being a magically powerful number is still a mystery to everyone. The best Ancient Rune masters have studied and even tried to dig up all known information about the subject to no success yet." said Harry.

"You think they will?" asked Babbling curiously, not many believed that, they thought it would always stay a mystery.

"Our world is advancing every day in each subject, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms if not then we would be at a standstill." said Harry. "I believe one day the entire language will one day be completely open to interpretation."

"Indeed, well done." said Babbling, "You will all be pleased to know that Mr. Peverell was the only student to gain an Outstanding in his O.W.L exam." Harry laughed out loud at the look off utter outrage and fury on Hermione Grangers face.

"Now what is this one?" continued Babbling, another Rune appeared before them.

* * *

"Well done Harry," said one of the Ravenclaw twins…Patil Harry couldn't remember her name very well. He knew it started with a P and it was an unusual name.

"Thanks," said Harry surprised.

"You wouldn't help me with Ancient Runes would you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Me?" asked Harry surprised his eyes going wide, at the same time Hermione went "Him?" at they stood outside the defence classroom.

"You are the best," said the Ravenclaw bluntly.

"Er, I only stay until lunch, I suppose if you want I can help you over lunch before I go home someday." said Harry, everyone was aware that Harry didn't stay at Hogwarts now. It was easy to spot he wasn't a proper student either, he never wore school uniform. He had really stylish clothes on with a travelling cloak on his shoulders. Actually his cloak was in his bag, not on his shoulders right now. Hogwarts warmed up quickly, especially when it wasn't winter. Their winter cloaks was thicker, keeping them warmer from the winter chill clinging to the old castle.

"That's fine!" said Padma immediately, realizing how lucky she was he'd even agreed at all. "Thank you." she said giggling as she went straight to a group of girls and began talking to them in very hushed tones. Harry became alarmed, quite naturally, if she was asking just to try and 'hook up' with him she'd be sorely disappointed.

Harry noticed Nick was there as well, oddly enough he was beside Susan Bones. Who looked like her world had ended, he knew why though he'd read the paper. Her aunt had died in the battle of London it was being called. Personally Harry thought it was stupid, it was no battle, it had been a massacre. He hoped Nick wasn't being a dick to her.

"Hey Harry," said Neville "How have you been?"

"Hey Neville," grinned Harry his thoughts of Nick Potter fading immediately. "I'm good, I'll be taking my written exams for the next few months!" he boasted proudly, and among friends that was allowed.

"Oh brilliant!" exclaimed Neville, "Well done!"

"Thanks, how are you guys?" asked Harry.

"Me and Luna are good," nodded Neville quite happy, in fact he looked smitten.

"Glad to hear it, who's the defence teacher?" asked Harry.

"Professor Lupin is back…I'm actually going to learn something this year!" said Neville, "It's great isn't it?"

"Not for me," sulked Harry, he had been ignored by Lupin all year during his third year and he hated him for that - plain and simple.

"Oh, sorry Harry." said Neville realizing his mistake.

"It's okay." said Harry shaking his head, he knew Neville liked him as a teacher anyway.

The door swung open revealing the teacher, and true to Neville's word it was Professor Lupin back again. He told them to all come in and sit down, the desks were there which meant it wasn't a practical lesson - at least they didn't think so. The register was called and once it was complete he stood up.

"With the war being ongoing, I think the first spell I'd like to try and teach you is the Patronus Charm." said Professor Lupin. "Who can tell me about it?"

"Yes Miss. Patil," said Professor Lupin nodding to the Ravenclaw.

"The Patronus charm can protect you from Dementors," she said.

"Indeed, anything else anyone would like to add?" asked Remus. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"It's a very complex charm and it takes a lot of power to cast." replied Hermione beaming proudly.

Remus nodded as if he was happy with the information being learned. "Anyone else?" asked Remus. "Mr. Po.. Peverell?" he knew Harry could cast the spell, Severus Snape had quickly and proudly advocated that.

"The Patronus spell needs the right emotion and memory not just power to perform at its best. Without emotion you will be lucky to achieve mist. Only those purest at heart can perform it, those who kill and murder like the Death Eaters are unable to conjure it. They cannot master the purest emotion to cast the spell because their memories and magic are tainted by death. The Patronus takes on the form of a guardian, the literal translation for the spell is I await thee or I await protector. It will be something from your life, or a representations of someone. Ranging from an Animagus form to their protectors or lovers own Patronus form. It is also effective against Lethifold's." replied Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Anything to add?" asked Remus.

"It doesn't just have to be a guardian or life partner it could be family, brothers or sisters." said Nick quietly, everyone strained to hear him. "Once you find the best memory you can think of, the charm can be learned very easily. The form of your Patronus can change, to suit your emotions and someone you call protector. It can also take commands, if you tell it to attack it will. Normally it takes up to six weeks to produce anything from the mist practising the charm. To create a fully fledged, if they even can succeed can take up to four to six months. Its magically draining, the spell, and shouldn't be attempted every day." his voice had changed saying this, it had turn accusatory.

Unnoticeably by the rest of the class bar the twins in birth only, Remus winced as if he'd been struck unexpectedly. "Well done, you knew information I did not expect you to regarding the Patronus charm. Raise your hand if you can cast a fully fledged Patronus."

Harry raised his hand, as did a few others, Nick raised his last and almost reluctantly. Harry was getting curious about Nick's change in character, had being almost reduced to a squib and put in a coma changed him that much? By the looks of it, it seemed his answer was yes loud and clear.

"Mr. Potter why don't you demonstrate for the class?" asked Remus, quietly.

"I can't, Madam Pomfrey told me I wasn't to use magic today," said Nick quietly.

"Mr. Peverell?" asked Remus nodding at Harry next.

"Expecto Patronum!" said Harry firmly, and out leapt a beautiful silver panther, which patrolled the classroom almost proudly. Leaping from the end of the classroom, he appeared once more before Harry and bowed low. Harry smiled at it, aware of what it represented, what it had always represented - Harry's love for Severus Snape. The Patronus disappeared, it wasn't needed after all.

"Very well done Mr. Peverell." said Remus proudly. "Do you know what your forms are?" he asked the others who had accomplished the spell also.

"Mines is a Boar," said Ernie Macmillan a Huffelpuff Prefect.

"Impressive," said Remus nodding his head.

"I don't know what mine is yet," admitted Cho Chang, "I think it might be some sort of bird."

"Good, very good." said Remus, "Why don't we all try and cast the spell? See if we can form some mist today?" he said trying to cheer those that hadn't cast it before.

So Remus broke them off into pairs, magically making the tables and chairs, line up at the sides of the room. Those that had already accomplished it just sat at the side of the platform they'd created bored.

"Neville you have to think of a really good memory, one that makes your heart fill up with love and happiness. Some memory you couldn't live without, something that would leave a hole in your heart if it was removed or Obliviated." said Harry quietly to his friend, helping him he might as well do something useful since he already knew the spell. "It can be something made up, something you dearly wish to be true that makes your heart long for it."

Neville listened to Harry his heart filled with doubt, "But I'm not powerful enough to cast this spell Harry. I only learned the disarming spell recently and it's a fourth year spell!"

Harry blinked, "Listen to me, you aren't a squib, magic is a living thing inside us. It can realize intent, you believe you don't have magic so it will always be the case. Believe in yourself and your magic and you will do well. Hogwarts doesn't accept near squibs, only those who have a lot of magic can get in. Those with low magic don't, especially Muggle born's they never know what they are capable of. Hogwarts has only so many spots for students, and those with the power get accepted."

"How do you know that?" gaped Neville surprised.

"Unedited copy of Hogwarts a history from the founders time, Salazar Slytherin cast the spell to find magical children." said Harry simply.

"Really?" asked Neville astounded.

"Yeah," said Harry, "So you can do it, you just won't that's the problem. I bet if Luna was here you'd have no problem doing that spell."

"Maybe." said Neville flushing bright red.

"No maybe about it!" laughed Harry.

For the rest of the class the students continued to try, Nick had taken to trying to help Susan Bones. Ernest was trying to help the others in his own house. Harry had only helped Neville, he cared not for the rest of the students. Remus went around helping everyone, Hermione Granger was extremely outraged when she couldn't get it. In the end Professor Lupin spent most of his time trying to help her. She was after all making the most noise about it. For most part everyone could produce a mist from their wand.

"Professor Lupin?" called one of the students.

"Yes Miss. Patil?" asked Professor Lupin curiously, they were all finished for the morning now.

"Is the Defence club going to be restarted?" the Gryffindor asked hopeful.

"Due to the circumstances, the defence club will be twice a week. When I am unavailable as before Sirius Black will be taking my place as substitute teacher." explained Remus. "Now everyone is to go straight to the Great Hall, no trips, you all need to sign the forms and get your orders as quickly as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin." called the students.

"Great. Have a good afternoon everyone." said Professor Lupin as they all left the classroom.

"So are you going to teach me today?" asked Padma as they met up outside the classroom, Neville who was walking beside him was surprised. He stared at Padma before he suppressed his laughter. Padma fancied Harry, he had heard her talking about him. He knew Harry preferred his own gender - too bad for the fashion frantic Ravenclaw.

"No, I cant until Wednesday, I'll come half an hour into lunch and we can study in the library until my afternoon class." said Harry honestly, if she wanted to learn then he'd do it, if not then she'd get her marching orders. He wasn't wasting his time for someone that wasn't serious about studying. He wasn't just trying to keep up with schoolwork, homework but also his apprenticeship, work Severus gave him, potions, and of course defence lessons Sev was giving him too. He had hardly any free time, and he must be mad to give up his time to her. Yet he had, and he sincerely hoped she wasn't wasting his or her time. Especially considering everything she knew he was doing. Everyone did, it had been in the paper. He felt a warm glow just thinking about Professor McGonagall's and Slughorn's declaration. That's when he remembered he hadn't told Lupin.

"Hey Nev, go down to lunch I'll be there in a minute, I just have to talk to Lupin." said Harry, before drifting off from the group going down the stairs, once Neville had nodded he understood.

He didn't see Patil pouting or Nick staring at him with longing written all over his face.

"Come in," called Lupin, from where he sat at the teachers desk putting paperwork into his desk and tidying it up a little.

"Oh, Harry, come in!" said Remus his amber eyes filled with hope and a little desperation. "What can I do for you?"

"Here, these are the dates I won't be at school," said Harry handing over the paper.

"Oh," said Remus looking downhearted. "I see, can I ask why?"

"My Written portion of my Potions Mastery." said Harry simply.

"Congratulations Harry, I'm proud of you," said Remus quietly. "Sirius will be over the moon to hear it as well. He's been keeping track of all your mentions in the paper. In fact he has them on the wall."

Harry blinked and remained quiet, but part of Harry, a very small part was warmed. He remembered Lily and James doing that every time Nick was mentioned. He wasn't sure if they still had them up, but they probably did. Did that mean Sirius actually cared? Or was it out of a guilty conscience? If he forgave him would he just go back to the way he had been? Invisible to him his entire life? He wasn't sure, but Harry didn't want to find out - at least he didn't think so.

"Everyone is proud of you, despite what your parents did…you rose above it and made something of yourself. Your professors talk about you a lot, wondering how you are doing with your apprenticeship. Especially with the fact you are also attending Hogwarts. You are the talk of a lot of staff meetings, wondering how you can turn in such quality work and pass your Mastery too." said Remus a proud gleam in his amber eyes. "I am sorrier than you will ever know that…I neglected to see what was right in front of me. I know I have no chance of reconciliation so I wont pretend that. I just wish you the best in your new life and career."

"What you neglected to see was me, I was invisible to everyone, do you know what that's like?" asked Harry angrily. "No matter what I did my so called brother got the bloody praise for it! And I…I was shoved aside. James couldn't even spare three minutes so I could get a owl! Its not as if I could get it on my own since I've never gotten pocket money from them ever!"

Remus took it without saying anything, just sadly staring at Harry as if he could see into his soul and really understand him. So that's why Harry wasn't giving them money, he was giving them something - a taste of their own medicine. He understood Harry's childhood more than the boy would ever know. He decided to reveal something about his past not even Lily or James knew. Perhaps that would help them get to understand one another better.

"Yes Harry, I do know how it feels to be invisible, I was invisible to my own parents from the age of eight. Creatures aren't exactly looked kindly upon, and my parents were terrified the wizarding world would find out. They were more concerned about their image than me. I vowed if I had children I would never let it happen again. You may not be mine biologically but my wolf and I both considered you my cub. The bond is still there, and will always be." said Remus quietly, his amber eyes glowing with the sincerity of his words.

Harry stepped back as if what Remus was saying was physical blows to the barriers he'd put up to protect himself from heartache all those years ago. "Then why did you ignore me when you finally came back to Hogwarts? You didn't even look at me once, or even ask me how I was. It was like I didn't exist."

"I honestly do not know, it was as if you had put a notice me not spell upon yourself." said Remus he had thought back often enough, wondering WHY he'd never thought about him, or even looked at him. Yet he couldn't say, even in his memories he could see Harry there but it was like a blur really. "But no, that's not probable."

Harry frowned it might not be probable but it was possible…what if he had unconsciously cast it on himself? He had been ignored his entire life, then at Hogwarts, what if he'd wanted to be ignored by everyone and cast unconsciously…accidentally? To stave of disappointment that someone would actually care. Even if he had cast a spell like that, it didn't matter because they had been ignoring him long before that. "It doesn't really matter if one had been, you were ignoring me long before that." stated Harry calmly, forcing himself to stop thinking about it. It did no good to dwell on the past, Harry knew that.

"We were, and I don't expect you to forgive us for that. You are your own man now Harry, independent and brilliant. You will go places, and you know what? Nobody else deserves it more than you. All your dedication and hard work, it will pay off and ill always be proud of you. Know that." said Remus. He had never forgiven his parents, so he had no reason to think Harry would forgive him.

"Thank you," said Harry stiffly.

"You are very welcome, I'd wish you good luck, but I do not think you need it." said Remus, watching Harry leave without saying another word. At least Harry didn't outright hate him, perhaps one day they would be able to talk to each other without the past interfering. That's if he survived this war, there was no guarantee. Not for any of them, but he'd do his part to make the world a safer place.

Harry went down to the lunch hall, only to tell Neville he was just going to Floo home. Lying and saying he had some potions to brew. Considering he was doing his mastery in that subject it wasn't hard to buy. He also waved at Luna as he walked away, seven minutes later he Floo'ed from Dumbledore's office to Prince Manor.

"Hi Eileen, where's Severus?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's in the lab," said Eileen beaming at him still so proud of him, he'd gotten so many owls and doing his mastery too.

"Thank you," said Harry grinning as he dropped his bag beside the fire as he always did. He didn't need it any other time, only if he got homework. If he did he'd take what he needed, the books were always just left there. He'd read them five times already anyway, he knew them all by heart. He slid into the lab, watching Severus concentrating on his brewing.

"Need any help?" asked Harry quietly, as not to startle him since he was pouring something into his potion.

"It's on the bench," said Severus wryly, as if he'd suspected Harry would come down and ask. Harry looked down and noticed it had been the potion they created together. It was hard to brew, and took a lot of concentration. One he'd had taken great delight in being able to brew successfully the first time. Considering the importance of it, he had prayed it wouldn't fail. Eileen wouldn't have lasted much longer, and because of them her life had been renewed. It was a truly wonderful sight to see her so alive and full of life. He had been able to repay her for caring about him when no one else had. As he brewed he continued to look up at Severus.

What ya doin' tonight I wish I could be A fly on your wall

Are you really alone

Whose stealin' your dreams

Why can't I breathe

You in to my life

So tell me

What would it take

To make you see that I'm alive

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man If I was invisible

Wait, I already am

Saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read What goes through your mind

Oh baby Wish I could touch me With the colours of your life

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man If I was invisible

Wait, I already am

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine to night

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible

If I was invisible

If I was invisible

Wait, I already am

(Invisible- D-Side)

* * *

So is Harry still in character for this story? I hope so! sometimes I get like that where the characters sometimes change :) so what did you think of this chapter? what would you like to see in the story? will Nick give Harry the memory he used to get his patronus? will Nicks patronus have changed? if so will it resemble harry? what do you think is a good representation for Harry in this story? would you like to see Harry become an animagus soon? what other impressive magic would you like to see Harry master? will Severus get back to the wandless magic Harry was capable as a child? or will it have only been borne out of desperation and harry not capable of it anymore? will Dumbledore have the nerve to ask Harry? or will he ask Harry with Severus present in an actual order meeting? will Harry create a potion to help Neville's parents when he becomes aware of his friends desperation to have his parents at his graduation? that being the memory that will produce his patronus? will Harry receive an order of merlin first class for that potion? and if so will Harry patent it? will the war be over by their graduation? or would you like to see more about the war than Harry's life as he continues to surpass eveyones expectations? im not sure what makes the story so unique from other W-B-W-L'd stories but I must be doing something right...now voldemorts never been central to the story so do I continue as I am? what do you guys think? R&R PLEASE!


	43. Chapter 43

**Invisible **

**Chapter 43 **

**A lot of people have assumed there was going to be forgiveness between any of them - have you read my other stories? cus I never have forgiveness granted...I don't believe in it myself if the situation is bad enough...so I don't have my characters that way! there might come a time where harry will speak to black and lupin but that's all it will be a simple acquaintance conversation. If you are looking for a story where harry forgives them and they all live happily ever after - youll need to read elsewhere! **

**A New Year And Loosing The Plot **

* * *

Lily sighed as she looked over properties that were situated at the back of the Daily Prophet. None of the properties, that she could afford anyway, were good enough, well nothing they were used to. In fact with the money they actually had in their vault they'd only manage to get a two bedroom house in Knockturn Alley. She would rather sleep outside in the forbidden forest than purchase such a place. It was in dire need of repairs! And who knew what creatures she'd have as neighbours. How she wanted to strangle the boy, this was his fault she was so stressed and worried all the time. She'd never had to be like this, she'd listen to others going through it, but she'd always been very financially secure.

Until a few years ago, not only that they'd lost their standing in the wizarding world. Not just socially, but also within the Ministry, the seats James had on the Wizengamot now belonged to the silly little brat. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, trying to get her anger to recede. Snarling, she scrunched up the newspaper and flung it into the flames. She took some sense of satisfaction, watching the paper burn, until it was nothing more than a pile of ashes. What was she going to do? She couldn't take much more of this. She'd never worked; she'd married right out of Hogwarts and had children. Sure she did some housework, looked after the kids, but that was nothing compared to the workload she had now. It was exhausting, she could not quit. Otherwise they wouldn't have anywhere to stay, James always stayed here at Hogwarts, when he wasn't working of course. The war was truly starting up, people were dying, and if she or James died…their kids wouldn't have anything to their name. She had to do something; they would have to screw the nut even further. No more anything, a house had to be the first thing they bought. Despite the fact she and James were angry with one another at the moment, it doesn't mean they didn't see eye to eye when it mattered.

This mattered. Having a home for their kids mattered. A safe heaven from the war.

"Are you going to forgive me yet?" asked James as he came out of their shared bedroom, speaking quietly out of habit. His daughter had slept in the next room all summer, so it was going to take some getting used to it just being them. His Auror robes were already ironed and on. He was currently fastening his wand holster to his wrist. All Auror's chose to wear them; it stopped their opponent from being able to summon their wands.

"There's too much war and destruction going on outside these walls to fight among ourselves." said Lily tiredly, suddenly feeling very drained. She hated fighting with James; it wasn't something they normally did. Everything had changed and she didn't like it at all. A sigh left her weary lips as James came to her, wrapping his arms around her giving her the comfort he thought she needed.

"Hey," said James softly, "Don't worry about it, Lils. Everything is going to be fine you'll see."

Lily remained quiet, she wanted to believe him, and she really did. Unfortunately the optimistic part of her had died out along time ago. Her family was in ruins; no matter how much they held it together it was never going to be the way it was. Nick wasn't talking to them, Roxy was barely around, and secluding herself in the Library every second she could. Every time she tried to talk to her, she got short answers then all she saw was her daughters back. She'd never been a very popular girl, but she'd always had friends. Severus mostly during her childhood with her sister tagging along with them. At Hogwarts she had remained with Severus, until her fifth year. The feeling of being called such a bad name by her only friend still stung after all those years. He had been her only friend, part of her had been jealous though, with him making friends with purebloods. She had been loosing him, so she decided to be the one to break all ties first. James had been there for her, when she'd been so lonely, friendless, and that had been her. She'd gone with the first person to show her attention during her lonely years. She'd made friends with the people James hung around with; it wasn't until two years ago she realized she didn't have a single friend in the world. What she wouldn't do for someone to talk to, to give her advice and sympathise with her situation. Oh how she wished her mum was still alive, she could have gone to her. Talking over a cup of tea, she'd always taken her side no matter what.

"Lils?" said James his voice filled with concern.

"You will be late for work if you don't go," said Lily, noticing the time, she would need to get dressed herself, she had classes to teach.

"Lily," sighed James, wanting to say more but knowing they never seemed to have the time. "I love you and I'll see you tonight." he decided upon as he quickly grabbed the Floo powder and got himself to work on time.

Lily shook her head, this should be a relieving time for her family, Nick had recovered and his magic was whole again. Yet she just felt awful all the time, and angry. She quickly got dressed, and donned her cloak as she made her way down to the great hall. She noticed her robes were looser on her than ever before, she was loosing weight, little wonder she wasn't eating much these days.

She took her seat, and nobody so much as looked at her, same as every day. She wasn't well liked. Lily took some food, you'd think she'd tortured and killed someone, the way everyone was treating her. Sure she'd forgotten to hire a tutor for Harry, but it wasn't as if she'd done it out of maliciousness. He just wasn't as important as Nick was.

"How are you Lily?" asked Dumbledore, speaking to the red head, he did feel sorry for her. She looked sick and tired, most did though, and war would do that to anyone. Not only that, but from what he'd learned, Nick was very angry at everyone. He would need to speak to the child soon, get things back on track. Much as he'd like to give the child a break, he couldn't. Nick had the sole responsibility of ending this war; he needed to know everything he could teach him. The quicker the better, since he didn't know if he would survive.

"I'm fine," said Lily automatically, she didn't even think about her answer before giving it. Dumbledore probably couldn't care less about her problems. Even if he did, there was nothing he could do. He had a war to stop, Order to run, a Wizengamot to run, as well as a school; she certainly wouldn't want to be him. The man probably never got much rest.

"Of course, would you bring Nick up to see me after the end of classes today?" enquired Dumbledore finishing of his plate of food. Hogwarts always served the best food, even better than his lemon drops, not that he'd ever admit it mind you. He adored his lemon drops, and would be devastated not to get them anymore.

"Okay," said Lily quietly. Moving her food around, not really seeing it or eating it. She just wanted to get on with her classes then get to her quarters. Perhaps she could feign sickness? How she'd love to disappear from view for a while. Then she stiffened completely, when THAT name came up. She wanted to glare, scream, shout and leave the room but she was rooted on the spot. The awe she could hear in McGonagall's voice stunned her. Now McGonagall never, EVER, outwardly showed any favouritism or feelings towards her students. She was the most professional teacher in the school; she went harder on her lions if they were caught wrongdoing just to prove it.

"Harry's taking his written Mastery exams," said McGonagall, her entire face lit up in a way that Lily had never seen before. She looked…proud? What on earth was going on with everyone? He'd been ignored by everyone and suddenly he was everywhere admired more than Nick had ever been - even after saving the world.

"Really?" asked Flitwick his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, I almost couldn't believe it myself, then again Severus isn't one to fool around, he gets straight to the point." said Slughorn nodding his head, a piece of bacon falling onto his robe, at his loud statement. Slughorn had always had a thing for famous people; it was different with Harry though. For one he hadn't been part of his slug club and hadn't met him. Yet he spoke about Harry as if he walked on water.

"I'm still amazed that Severus willingly took on an apprentice!" said Sprout reaching for her goblet an amused look on her face. He had hated teaching, all of them wondered just why the hell he'd become a teacher. Of course none of them had voiced it out loud to him, they wouldn't have dared. Even to the teachers, Severus, for most part had been stern and unapproachable. He had a wicked sense of humour though, and the most maddening way of speaking.

"He was an apprentice himself once," said Slughorn in defence of the brilliant but dour man.

"He was indeed," said Albus entering the conversation, "We were all proud of him for succeeding. It's at the height of irony that he would choose one who'd go on to surpass him."

"Yes, very true." said Slughorn a smile stretching across his face. Noticing the bacon he swiped his hand down getting rid of it. "I only wish I had the opportunity to teach Harry, as I had done with Severus. No doubt he puts most seventh years to shame!"

"I bet he puts most people to shame!" said Flitwick, "I do hope he doesn't miss many classes doing his exams - it's an important year, not compared to next year though."

"Well he will miss five of mine, but I've told him he can come to me if it gets too difficult…you should have seen the look on his face." said Minerva quietly, shaking her head as she put her cutlery down on the table. "He looked so stunned and baffled by my offer, it made me realize we haven't really given him the support he needs. How many sixteen year olds do you know that's taken on so much? A few minutes of our time cannot hurt."

"That's very true," said Vector, her spine straight as she ate her breakfast. She was extremely strict, and could have passed as Severus Snape's sister. Both in looks and in her no nonsense attitude. Although she did not berate the students, they either failed or passed and that was it. Not many people elected to Arithmancy, for those facts, strict, likes to give out near impossible homework and took no mercy on her students. Which was okay, since most career paths didn't tend to have Arithmancy pass on it, but Potions…well that was on nearly all career path choices the students could take. "Perhaps I should make sure he knows I'm here should he need help." it wasn't often someone found a student that actually wanted to learn.

"Very true Septima, I doubt he will accept it, but the fact that offered will mean a lot, you never know he may surprise us." said McGonagall, replying to the Arithmancy teacher.

"Oh the boy has been doing that for years!" said Slughorn wryly, "I cannot wait to see which potions he decides to create to pass his Mastery." whatever they were they were sure to be groundbreaking. The young man was going places; there was no doubt about it.

"You have to create potions to pass?" enquired the Ancient Runes teacher, Bethesda Babbling. She had mastered and studied Ancient Runes, but that didn't require creating anything, since the language was already done.

Half the teachers turned to stare at her, half incredulity half surprise. "Of course, to pass Masteries you have to prove your worth in the community, I had to create two spells for my transfiguration mastery." said Minerva once her brain began working again, she hadn't expected that question, especially not by a teacher…Hagrid maybe not her. Then again one couldn't create Ancient Runes, it's something you study.

"Yes, it was quite difficult, but my charms helped me win my duelling championship!" boasted Flitwick proudly. They couldn't defend themselves against something they didn't know after all. New spells didn't have counter spells; some were able to be dissipated using the basic 'Finite' spell or Finite Incantatem. That spell was useless against strong powerful and dark magic unfortunately.

"Yes, I was there and it was an impressive sight!" said Albus. He was nearly one hundred and seventy years, he'd gotten around. Contrary to popular belief he didn't stay at Hogwarts all the time.

"I'll bet!" said Slughorn amused.

No one so much as stopped their conversation or looked away when Lily stood up and left. They didn't notice she was the same colour as her hair, or that she was fuming mad. She would have resembled Severus, the way her robes billowed around her, but she lacked his flair.

"It's not only potions he'd talented in, he's very quick with charms." said Flitwick, as he moved his plate to the side, feeling pleasantly full. He made himself a cup of coffee; he'd definitely need it for the classes today. First years was his first class of the day, it was always the worst one. There was always one mishap or another in the class.

"Is there something he is not good at?" asked Albus amused, wondering what on earth was happening. Nick Potter was the one that needed training that needed to set an example, to be better than the rest. He had a war to end, as much as Albus didn't like it - there was nothing he could do. He would end Voldemort's reign himself if it was possible, unfortunately prophecies were not to be ignored. Nick must take the devastating blow to end the Dark Lord.

"I guess we shan't find out," said Slughorn laughing in amusement, ah, it was going to be a good day he could feel it.

* * *

Severus knocked on Harry's door and entered, before abruptly closing the door again. If one looked hard enough, they would have seen his pale face, going slightly red. He bit his lip, and reigned in his wayward reactions. He was only human, and seeing someone, who wanted him, in such a state of undress well, who could blame him? Harry was very good looking, and extremely self conscious as well, unlike anyone caught undressed he did not cover his nudity. No instead he had immediately tried to cover his scars. He didn't see anything wrong with Harry, but Harry felt ashamed by them. Why he would Severus did not know it was a show of strength, of character. He had survived what the Death Eaters had done to him, and remained relatively intact. He had dealt Voldemort quite a blow, his snake, the most wanted wizard alive, Peter Pettigrew - who had eluded the battle hardened Auror's for years.

Severus let out a breath when his reactions finally ceased, Merlin this was going to be more difficult than he'd ever imagined, especially now. Against his will, his mind kept trailing back to what he'd just seen. This was wrong; he was sixteen years old, a boy and not yet an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. He groaned, why did the boy have to be so young? And why on earth did he like him of all people? He couldn't stand here; he had to get away from that room before his baser instincts came out again. Do what his body was urging him to do, and go back in that room and have his wicked ways with him.

He slumped on the seat in the living room, feeling warm all over.

"What's the matter Severus?" asked Eileen, making her son jump. She had a pair of gardening gloves on, and a basket full of flowers on her arm. She must have been out in the garden; he had assumed she wasn't awake yet.

"Mother, don't do that." said Severus straightening his spine, unable to believe he had actually jumped. If that had happened during his tenure as a spy, he'd have been killed on the spot. If he couldn't relax in his own home then were could he let his own guard down? The answer was quite simple. Nowhere.

"Is everything okay?" asked Eileen, regarding her son through worried eyes; he was acting rather odd right now.

"I'm fine," said Severus, "Have you had breakfast?" changing the subject always worked.

"Yes I have." said Eileen, aware of what her son was attempting and letting it happen. He would tell her what was wrong in time, or she'd get it out of him soon.

"Did you need me?" asked Harry coming into the living room, his face flush with what could only be embarrassment. He'd just come out from the bathroom, completely naked when the door knocked. He hadn't had the chance to shout, the words had been horrifyingly been stuck in his throat. Part of him had been so very grateful that it hadn't been Eileen - or he would never have been able to look at her again. Yet the bigger part of him had been dismayed that Severus was able to see his scars. Harry hated them; he often wished he could make them go away. Unfortunately that wasn't possible, magical scars couldn't be healed properly, not when they were made with magical daggers or knifes. Such items weren't used often anymore, but the purebloods did have quite a collection of them in their manors or vaults. They were seen as heirlooms now. Most swords or daggers, even knifes were either won in duels, specially made for duels or won by other means.

Eileen's lips twitched, putting two and two together, and with a distracted look on her face left both of them to it. Going through to the kitchen, she needed a nice vase to put her roses in after all. She kept her ears open, listening for any sound coming from within the living room. She couldn't help herself, she just felt so happy for both of them. It had taken Severus along time to notice what she did, that Harry loved him. She did approve of the idea of Severus waiting; he was a tad bit young. She knew true love when she saw it though, Harry would wait for however long Severus needed. If it hadn't been true love, she wouldn't have even thought of dare interfering. She would never allow harm to come to her son. Not after being such a bad mother during Severus' childhood. She hadn't protected him as she should, but now, they'd face the full wrath of a free Eileen Snape if they tired to so much as look at her boy wrong.

"I am brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, I was going to ask if you should like to join me." said Severus, Harry hadn't brewed that particular potion yet, and he had been curious to see how he'd deal with the challenge. He had screwed up the first time he had brewed it. It was extremely difficult, one single wrong move and the potion was useless. The worst thing about it, you didn't figure it out until it was finished, it wouldn't go the colour it should. He would have time, he only had one class on Wednesday, charms he thought. Which by then the first stage of brewing would be over with, giving him time to attend charms, the next stage wouldn't be needed until five thirty tonight, just before dinner.

"Lupin?" asked Harry screwing his face up, he hated thinking of any of them. He didn't care about the conversation they'd had, or the fact the werewolf had apologized or was proud of him. It didn't change the fact he had been abandoned by everyone, ignored to the point that Harry had felt invisible. He had been invisible. Until he was fourteen, when he began having to prove himself to the world, only then had he been recognized.

"He's teaching at Hogwarts, he must have the potion. I will not sit idly by at the thought of him infecting another." said Severus his lip curling at the thought; he had almost been victim of it himself. The thought of anyone coming across the disgusting thing was horrifying to him. He might not like children in general, well teaching them, it didn't mean he would stand by and see anything happen to them. He wasn't a total bastard, despite what the general population thought. "It's entirely up to yourself should you wish to brew it." he knew Harry already had a lot on his plate, but he had proposed an interest in brewing this particular potion before.

"I'd love to!" said Harry his green eyes lightening up at the anticipation of brewing such a difficult potion. He would have loved to have met the man who brewed it; unfortunately he hadn't seen him at any of the conventions. He seemed like a recluse, but if he was inventing potions, well it made sense really.

"Finally," said Severus wryly, getting up, he led the way to the dungeons; his traitorous mind wasn't on the potion though. No it was on the young man currently following him. If Harry hadn't been so used to hiding his emotions, there was little doubt he'd be jumping up and down right now. His eyes though, were glowing with such fervour there was no doubt he was truly excited about this latest challenge.

"I've wanted to brew this since I heard about it," said Harry as he grabbed a cauldron getting ready to brew. "If it can stop the dementia in werewolves, what else can it do? If it's changed or tweaked?" stated Harry as he began gathering two sets of each ingredient they needed. Passing one set onto Severus' table then his own, which was opposite Severus'. Before long both of them had the required ingredients before them, at least for stage one of the potion. For the first time in a long time, Harry opened a book to read the instructions. He put the book so it was laying half way, so he could read the ingredients without bending over to see. He was slightly envious of Severus, who was already grinding away, obviously very familiar with this particular potion.

"What are you thinking?" enquired Severus once they'd begun preparing the potion.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he went to clean his knife, he didn't want the ingredients contaminated. He had to wash all residues off; otherwise the potion would probably blow up in his face. Something you normally didn't learn until you got to your seventh year in Hogwarts. When the potions were particularly volatile, and easy to mess up.

"You have thoughts of a potion to cure dementia?" reminded Severus, it was a curious thing, and it just might be plausible. His own mind was going over its ingredients before he could help himself. There was a reason people were secretive about these sorts of things, especially creations and inventions. Telling someone about it was just asking to be stolen from. Severus, fortunately, wasn't like that. He also believed it wasn't really possible, but it was a very good idea nonetheless. No doubt people before Harry had thought of it, but had not been able to accomplish it. Neither magic nor potions were miracle workers unfortunately.

"Maybe," said Harry, "I'd need to think about it." something he couldn't do while brewing this potion.

"Indeed," said Severus, he just knew Harry was going to create groundbreaking, world changing potions. Especially if he kept up the way he was going, he didn't seem to comprehend that there was limits. Limits to what was possible, which maybe was a good thing. After all Harry had created a potion in a few days to help his mother, well they had co- created it; it didn't really matter either way. He wouldn't have come up with the crucial ingredient for the potion to blend together. It was thanks to Dobby that Harry had come up with it. That's why the house elf had been promoted, he was co-head house elf.

"What is the first written exam like?" asked Harry, trying and failing to hide his worry. Every time he thought about it, his stomach felt as though it was doing a dance. Butterflies going off inside him, making him feel so very nervous. He hadn't even felt like this taking his O.W.L's.

"Easy, it's the last few that get extremely difficult; it will be like starting your apprenticeship again. You go straight back to the beginning, so yes, the first few will indeed be easy, the later ones will get to you, trip you up if you get overconfident." said Severus wryly, he should know, he had fell for it as well. He had stupidly thought he'd pass them with ease. Thankfully though he had passed them all with flying colours, making a few silly mistakes here and there.

"Oh," said Harry relaxing slightly, that was a relief, as he poured water into his cauldron with a quick 'Aguamenti'. It was better using purified water, rather than the water from a tap. Considering it was for a werewolf, the purer the better. Although there was an argument that un-pure water was best, that it would help them overcome certain bacteria's as an adult but it was unproven. No wizard or witch would allow it to be tested on their children. Children in the wizarding world were deeply cherished, most probably because most families elected to only have one heir, sometimes having two. The Potter's and Weasley's were evidently exceptions, course one could argue the Potters only had two now.

* * *

"I have to go," said Harry looking at the time on the mantle, he had agreed after all, to teach her Ancient Runes. That's if she wasn't wasting his time needlessly. He rather hoped she wasn't, he couldn't do it on a Tuesday so he elected to do it today, a Wednesday.

Severus eyed Harry curiously; it was lunch time at Hogwarts, why would he need to leave now? He normally had lunch with them before going.

"I agreed to help Patil with her Ancient Runes," explained Harry when he noticed the curious looks he was receiving.

"Doesn't she realize how busy you are?" asked Eileen clearly astonished, also irritated at the thoughtfulness of the girl. Harry didn't have time to himself as it was without adding tutoring to it. She was rather proud of him regardless, and hoped this Patil wouldn't take advantage of Harry's kindness.

"Er…yes?" said Harry blankly, evidently not sure how to respond to it. "I really have to go, bye!" called Harry as he Floo'ed out. Taking only his charms book and a self inking quill and some parchment with him, since he didn't need anything else.

* * *

"No, that's not it, see look at the index and look at it properly," said Harry feeling exasperated, how had she survived in class this long if she was that…never mind he shouldn't insult her. "The picture always gives a clue as to its meaning. This was all covered in class!"

"It was?" she asked looking rather shocked.

"Have you missed lessons?" asked Harry; perhaps she had been ill when that particular class had been on. He wouldn't know because he didn't speak to many people.

"No, I attend all classes," said Padma.

"Then how did you miss this?" asked Harry, shaking his head in frank astonishment.

Padma blushed, "Um…well I like to look at my magazines." she loved fashion, and wanted to be directly involved with in when she left Hogwarts. Maybe even open her own business one day, making her own clothes.

"Of course," sighed Harry shaking his head at her, "You'll never pass if you keep doing that. Seriously what's wrong with looking at the magazines in the dorm? It's not like you have anything better to do then anyway."

Patil had nothing to say to that, so remained quiet feeling chastised by a boy her own age.

"Let's try again," said Harry, "Go through them and name them." he looked around the library, there was only three Ravenclaws at the other side, pouring over books. Seventh years by the look of things, studying for their N.E.W.T's. Madam Pince was putting books back onto the shelves. Taking great care while doing so, she loved her books; you could tell by the manner she did so. Hogwarts had so many books, all of them what was considered 'light' the dark ones had all been taken away, and the ones too valuable to destroy had been placed in the restricted section. He listened to her going on with half an ear, not truly paying attention to her.

At least she was studying that was something. "Why don't you find something in the picture you can relate to, like fashion, right? Add it to the picture and memorize it, it might help." said Harry, not sure if he was explaining it properly.

Twenty minutes had gone by before she spoke again. "Now I get it," said Patil looking relieved, it truly was simple now that Harry had explained it. Way better than the teacher had by the way, but using analogy's she'd remember it did help.

"Great, just in time for Charms," said Harry, he knew there and then he'd never be a teacher. It was far too exhausting trying to explain something for somebody to understand. Especially when he understood it, and found it hard to get others to understand what he knew the same way. Just then the warning bell went, letting those still eating lunch they need to get a move on, that class would begin soon.

"Thanks Harry," said Padma quietly as she packed her things away.

"No problem," said Harry, he'd warmed up to her considerably since the beginning, it looked as though she had truly wanted his help. It hadn't been a ploy to get his attention, he wouldn't have been happy at all if it had been just a ruse.

"Bye!" said Padma rushing off; weighed down by the amount of books she currently carried around in her backpack.

Harry sighed as he slumped his head on the open book still in front of him. He was actually really hungry, and it was too late for anything now. Oh well, he was sure the house elves would get him something when he got back. They loved cooking, not that he'd demand much. Just a sandwich to stop the hunger pangs till dinner. He picked up his charms book, as well as the library's Ancient Runes book and placed it back in its appropriate space. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Madam Pince nodding in approval. No doubt wondering why not all the students were more like him. She wouldn't have half the work she had to do if that was the case.

He walked out of the library, making his way to Charms; Professor Flitwick didn't like people being late. Just then a voice rang out, angrily, and filled with revulsion. A voice he knew all too well, and wished he didn't.

"YOU!" snarled Lily Evans, the subject of her anger standing right in front of her. Somebody had to teach the brat a lesson, one she should have taught him long ago. She withdrew her wand; furious with the fact the boy didn't even seem _bothered _or _scared _by her actions.

* * *

will lily have the guts to actually try and harm Harry? if she does who will win the outcome? will lily end up arrested or will harry take pity on her? or will Dumbledore interfere stopping it from escalating? what will severus do when he hears? will he give her what he's wanted to for years? a right dressing down and leave her a puddle of mess on the floor? will this be the turning point in lilys life? or will she just remain the same. oh and ill add this hear again If you are looking for a story where harry forgives them and they all live happily ever after - youll need to read elsewhere! this wont be a forgiveness story sorry to disappoint R&R please guys the reviews are at an all time low for the first time! :( even if its just to say you liked the chapter! I don't mind at all.


	44. Chapter 44

**Invisible **

**Chapter 44 **

**What Happens Next?**

* * *

Harry turned around hearing the voice; he knew before he turned who it was. It wasn't a voice he'd ever forget. Unfortunately the worst abuse someone could suffer was actually emotional abuse as apposed to physical abuse. Harry may seem, poised, confident and happy, but part of him would always remain unhappy, part of him would always feel invisible to those around him. Even more he'd always feel he needs to prove himself to everyone. Harry was able to control it, so he wasn't doing it for others but actually himself. He didn't so much as twitch when Lily removed her wand, he wasn't sure if she'd even have the nerve to actually say a spell. Still he kept his wand hand ready, should he be wrong.

"Yes?" enquired Harry, blankly, wondering what on earth the woman could want from him. It never ended well, when they tried to confront or control him. She couldn't be stupid enough to try again surely? All that happened was more information got out, information the Potter's surely would want kept secret. Like the events in the Great hall during his fourth year. He felt his lips twitching just remembering Lily being cowed by Eileen. She hadn't tried anything; she must have known who she was.

"You…" she said, unable to articulate what she wanted to say, panting as the anger continued to leech off her. "You ruined my life!" she finally shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoing down the halls of Hogwarts, as if she'd cast a sonorous charm on her.

"Right back at you," said Harry bluntly, his green eyes, similar to the woman in front of him, a strong reminder of who his mother was, were filled with ridicule. Honestly she was such a bloody hypocrite. "The only thing different is the fact you had a family, I was alone."

"Nick is more important! Why could you never understand that?!" she shouted her nostrils flaring. She could barely believe this was her son, a boy she'd given birth to. She wished more than anything she'd given him up, that way her life would be perfect.

"I'm not interested in speaking to you," dismissed Harry, "I am late for charms. So _Professor _move aside _please_." he couldn't have squeezed more sarcasm into those two words if he tried. Merlin he'd forgotten how irritating she was when she shouted. Even worse, he couldn't believe she had been allowed to become a teacher. She had no experience; she had done nothing since leaving Hogwarts. It wouldn't surprise him if that's why she'd married Potter. Status, money, and people forgetting she was just a Muggle born…what wasn't to like for someone like her? She'd never have to work (not that she'd have got a job in the wizarding world, it was very difficult for Muggle born's to get jobs here), good life, respect from her peers.

"I should have gotten rid of you the second I gave birth to you," she said viciously, not moving aside. Probably the biggest mistake she would make.

Harry laughed bitterly, "Maybe you should have, but you didn't." he couldn't care less what they said to him. He'd hated them for so long, that nothing they said could hurt him. It would be like bursting into tears if Voldemort said he didn't like him. Completely inconceivable was pretty much the only word to describe that happening. He's spent his entire childhood sad he refused to dwell on anything they said anymore. He walked away from her, heading in the direction for Charms, and then he heard her. Despite his shock and surprise at her spell choice, he automatically fell to the ground, and swiftly erected the strongest shield charm he knew to keep him safe. The training Severus had instilled in him was not for nothing after all then.

"Cruciamentum." Lily wasn't thinking straight at all; she was just so angry and furious at how the boy was. That he was doing better than Nick, how he was getting all the acclimation despite the fact he stole from his family. How he didn't seem the slightest bit guilty about leaving them penniless. The fact she was struggling by and he was the easiest and most understandable target there. The two years of fear, worry and embarrassment was coming forth. The spell absorbed into Harry's shield, to think that was a legal spell. It was an equivalent to the Cruciatus curse; it caused torment rather than 'torture' hence why it was allowed to still be used.

"Stupefy!" snapped Harry, flinging his spell at her. He would only use a defensive spells on her, she wouldn't get away with trying to use that spell on him. He owed her nothing, and he would see her sacked before nights end. He couldn't let her away with it, goodness know who she'd use it on next in her anger.

"Torqueo," hissed Lily, her green eyes filled with viciousness, if someone saw her they'd be sure she was possessed, unfortunately she wasn't. She was feeling nothing but pure and utter rage, the conscience part of her, making her aware of her actions was nowhere to be seen.

"Incarcerous," said Harry, it was extremely difficult not to show her just what he was capable off. Unfortunately all spells were recording within Hogwarts; there were alarms that would go off when 'Dark' spells were cast. He did wonder if the spells she'd cast were considered dark, and if the warning spell had already alerted Dumbledore…then another question rose within his mind - what if they weren't alerted when a teacher did it?

"Crucio!" snarled Lily, feeling all the rage that had been building up, leaving her along with the spell from her wand. Belatedly realizing where she was…and what she'd just done, causing her eyes to widen in shock, she hadn't done that surely?

Harry knowing there was no shield spell to stop that curse, he lined himself up against the wall. The spell missed him by a mere whisker; he couldn't help but stare at Lily in shock. He truly hadn't thought she had the nerve to do anything, never mind cast an unforgivable at him. He watched the horror of what she'd done wash all over her face, just as another voice boomed down the hall.

"What is going on here?" demanded Minerva McGonagall, lips pursed, a sure sign she was extremely pissed off.

Harry stared at Minerva as if she wasn't there, raising the Scottish woman's worry. She immediately went over to him, checking him for any spells, only to find him in shock. "Harry can you hear me?" asked Minerva, cupping Harry's face trying to get his attention. Lily on the other hand was just standing there, her wand clattering noisily to the floor. Then she fell unconscious her body slumping to the floor. Nothing, he wasn't even reacting, or blinking come to that. She knew there would only be one person, who could get through to him. She cast a Patronus message, sending it off to Severus wherever he was. Then sending one to Poppy, not wanting to risk moving him. He wasn't aware of what was going on, she didn't want him lashing out.

"Ah, Minerva, I assume you know what happened here?" asked Dumbledore appearing upon the scene. His face was missing its customary twinkle, leading Minerva to realize something was wrong. What had she missed? Her probing look caused a disconcerting look to cross his face.

"What is going on?" asked Minerva her attention on Dumbledore, seeing Dumbledore so serious, she knew she had come across more than just Lily and Harry arguing. She had heard the shouting an entire floor up, and went to investigate.

"Someone has cast an unforgivable within Hogwarts wards," said Dumbledore, prying Harry's wand from his rather tight grasp. He didn't for a second think Lily would cast such a spell, and was wrongfully thinking it was Harry.

Minerva gasped, but she was consoled with the fact that neither looked as though they were suffering the well known after affects of such a curse. It had missed, which would be the saving grace from a life in Azkaban.

"What's happening?" asked Poppy, running towards them, she'd grabbed her emergency supply kit when she heard from Minerva's Cat Patronus Message. She had no students in her hospital, thank Merlin for small mercies. She went to Harry first realizing the symptoms of shock without needing to cast a spell. "Shock, what happened here?" she repeated. She was currently raking through her bag to find the potion she was looking for.

"I'd like to know that as well," said Severus his voice would have scared the living day lights out of anyone. It certainly caused everyone there to jump, including Albus Dumbledore. "I will give him the potion." he told Poppy getting his own kit out and getting it before Poppy would even find hers. She really should have kept the bag in order. She was supposed to be the Medi-Witch after all. He was itching to do it himself, messes like that irritated the hell out of him. Well unless he was engrossed in a potions project. He would have done, but he as too worried about Harry.

"Someone used an Unforgivable in the corridor." said Minerva, explaining the situation to both Poppy and Severus. Severus froze for a millisecond before he continued to feed Harry the calming draught. Harry hated Lily but he'd never attempt an Unforgivable, not here, he was too smart for that. He prayed he was right, but even he had a niggling doubt. He watched Albus use the Prior Incantatem spell on a wand he knew all too well - Harry's. His nostrils flared; of course Dumbledore would think it was Harry. Heaven forbid should his precious Order member be guilty of anything.

One by one, the spells he'd used that day came out Contego (Shielding charm) - Incarcerous - Stupefy - Aguamenti - Contego. Severus relaxed, he'd been right Harry hadn't used such a spell on Hogwarts grounds. Then of course the implications hit him, Lily Potter had used an Unforgivable on his apprentice/soon to be lover. He was not happy, and she had better be grateful she was unconscious otherwise he'd have killed her.

Albus stood there with Harry's wand, feeling as though he'd been transported to an alternative reality. Taking a deep breath, he returned Harry's wand to his 'Master' before walking towards an unconscious Lily. Praying that the wards had somehow malfunctioned, that he wasn't about to have to have Lily arrested.

"Prior Incantatem!" said Dumbledore with more confidence than he felt.

Minerva and Poppy were watching just as closely as Severus, as the spells Lily Potter had used began to form out of her wand. It would have amused Severus to no end, at the look of horror on their face if he'd not been so furiously shaken himself.

Crucio - Torqueo - Cruciamentum - Scourgify - Alohomora.

"You do something about this Dumbledore I will." snarled Severus, his face twisted in the most disgusted scowl they'd ever seen on the Potions Master's face. He didn't care she had been his one time best friend, didn't care that at one point he would have given her the world. She had been the only person in his life for so long, and he'd mourned the loss of her friendship as he descended into the darkness that was Voldemort. Nobody hurt Harry, and got away with it, no way on this earth. If he interfered Merlin help him, he'd use all means at his disposal to get revenge on Potter himself.

"She cannot possibly be in her right mind," sighed Dumbledore, looking ten years older, his hands looked as though he was holding bricks rather than a slender piece of wood. The knowledge was too much for him to accept, he couldn't stop the law from doings its job. Come what may, Lily had apparently gone too far, and she couldn't blame Harry, since he'd been sending only spells to stop her, not to cause her any harm.

"You cannot be the judge of that." said Poppy, "A qualified Mind Healer will determine that."

"I agree," said Minerva, "I think we should move this along to your office Albus." noticing the students standing at the corridor mostly out of sight. They were probably close enough to know what was going on. Her heart sank, everyone would know, there was no hope of containing it. A teacher attacking a student, its not news Hogwarts can stand.

"I'm taking my apprentice home." said Severus immediately, no doubt that spell had brought memories Harry had tried very hard to suppress.

"He needs to be here for the Auror's Severus," said Albus his voice soft and soothing. Acting as though he didn't want anger Severus more than he already was. Which was probably true, Albus had a soft spot for Severus, always had.

"Damn it Albus, this has probably brought up memories he'd just gotten over. Or are you all too eager to forget he was tortured by the Death Eaters? Did you not see the memories he gave to the Ministry to prove what happened?!" snarled Severus hoisting the seemingly unconscious sixteen year old into his arms.

Albus took a step back, looking slightly guilty, he had forgotten actually. Unfortunately it didn't change anything; he would be needed to give his testimony of what happened. The press and the Ministry were going to have a field day with this. He was going to have to tell Rose and Nick their mother had been arrested as well. Then the bell went, indicating classes were finished, he quickly levitated Lily's unconscious form.

"Go on home then, I shall explain what I can." said Albus quietly, the evidence pretty much explained itself. She'd probably be spending the night in holding cell at the Ministry. He knew she didn't have the money to get herself out on bail, so until her trial she'd find herself stuck there. His face weary and old, Albus went up to his office, not passing any students thankfully, as Poppy and Minerva, as well as Severus with an unconscious Harry in his arms. He said nothing when Severus used his Floo, he didn't know why but he had a feeling Severus blamed him for what happened.

"Prince Manor," shouted Severus with one hand, trying to keep a tight grip on Harry so he didn't end up hurt any further than he was.

-0

Eileen paced the floor beside the Floo network, she'd come through from the kitchen, after telling the elves what she wanted for dinner, to find Severus running through the sitting room as if the grim was on his heels. Shouting in Hogwarts' Headmaster's office as he went. The first thing that went through her mind was that something had happened to Harry.

Her cup of coffee was lying there untouched, as she worried about her boys. Just when she felt as though she was going to go stir crazy, or go through and demand answers herself the Floo flared up spitting two figures out. Harry was in Severus' arms unconscious, her heart sank. Her black eyes flashing with fear for the boy she loved as a son. "What happened?" fearing the worst. "Have Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts?"

"Only if they have red hair and go by the name of Potter." said Severus his voice cold and angry.

Eileen's eyes narrowed "What did she do?" the mama bear part of her coming out, her claws were extended she wanted blood and she didn't even know what the woman had done yet.

"She tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him," said Severus inhaling sharply, "I'm going to take him to his room." he walked up the stairs and Eileen, who had followed him opened Harry's room door, making it easier for Severus. He removed Harry's shoes, backpack, and cloak before sliding him under the covers. He was asleep for the moment; Merlin knows how long the calming draught would last. He had given him a rather large dose, of a powerful draught, level nine, used for extreme trauma cases.

"Where is she?" asked Eileen her face filled with the need for revenge.

"Probably the Ministry," said Severus suddenly feeling tired, drained, and nothing had happened to him. "Do not do anything mum, Harry would never forgive you if you did."

"Dumbledore didn't try and hush it up?" asked Eileen, like he'd done with the werewolf incident. Oh how she wished her son had told her, unfortunately she hadn't been told until years later. Severus had ended up having to stun her, to stop her from throttling Dumbledore. She had managed to get through the Floo and into his office. Dumbledore had been too stunned by the abrupt entrance to even reach for his wand. Severus had followed her through, for as long as he lived, Severus would never forget the confused/concerned/horrified/weary look upon his face. She had sure given him a dressing down he'd never forgotten. He'd been so cowed by Eileen Snape; there was no forgetting she was Severus Snape's mother. He'd known from that moment on, where Severus got his lethal tongue from.

"Do you serious think I would have let it be?" asked Severus bluntly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The morning had been a good one, Harry getting his first try at the Wolfsbane potion. The afternoon couldn't have gone worse; he only hoped Harry could snap out of it soon.

"No, no I didn't think that at all," said Eileen, Severus knew the sting of injustice, and would never let it happen to anyone else. She knew her son had forgiven Dumbledore, but he hadn't forgotten. Severus didn't forget anything, if anything he held onto his grudges in silence.

"Either Dumbledore or the Ministry will probably be Flooing within the next hour." said Severus. They wouldn't be able to get in, there was only a few people connected to the Floo network to receive full access to his Manor. Dumbledore wasn't one of them, nor were any of the Ministry workers. They would only be able to talk to him through the Floo.

"I will speak to them Severus, do not worry," said Eileen, knowing that Severus probably wouldn't leave Harry. She didn't want to either, but unfortunately somebody had to do the talking.

"Thanks mum," said Severus. He would have to leave the room at dinner time; he would have to add the ingredients to both the Wolfsbane potions. They couldn't be wasted, rich or not he didn't like wasting ingredients or screwing up potions.

"No problem Severus," said Eileen placing her hands on his shoulders, giving him some measure of comfort. Unfortunately her son didn't care for big shows of affection, probably due to his childhood. He'd never received much comfort from either her or Tobias. She'd been too afraid to show him much comfort, terrified of what Tobias would do should he realize she loved her son more than _him._ She stared at Harry for a few minutes, worried about his state of mind. Was he back at Malfoy Manor reliving those horrible days? Merlin she hoped not. She hoped and prayed he came back to them soon.

* * *

I couldn't keep you waiting any longer :D so here's the next update! So what happens next? Will Lily' be sentenced to counselling? getting mental help she evidently seriously needs? Or will she end up in Azkaban? which I'm pretty sure is strengthened beyond reason and the Dark Lord hasn't been able to get his followers from it yet...need to read back and find out...or will she be sentenced to community service? Will Severus or Eileen get revenge no matter the outcome for Harry? I keep trying to worm the Order in but I cant seem to accomplish it lol :P still not sure if Dumbledore would have the nerve to ask Harry considering who else is in the Order...what do you think? and what will Harry's answer be? R&R PLEASE!


	45. Chapter 45

**Invisible **

**Chapter 45 **

**Dealing With The Consequences **

* * *

Minerva quickly changed into her Animagus form, knowing she'd be quicker on four legs. She sprinted up the stairs, making her way with determination towards Gryffindor common room. The students had all been told to make their way to their common rooms immediately, five minutes ago. Hopefully they'd all done as they were told, and she'd get them before any of the rumours reach the children. It wasn't something you should hear from fellow students. She was completely stunned and chilled just thinking of it, she dreaded to think what her poor children were going to say or do. How do you react when you are told your mother had just cast an Unforgivable? Even with Albus' influence Lily was in a great deal of trouble. Trouble she shouldn't be able to get out off, as much as it hurt her to think it, it was unfortunately true. What Lily had done, was beyond redemption, beyond her understanding as well. With one movement, or rather jump, she was once again in her human form. Standing outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" droned the Fat Lady, staring at Minerva, obviously not even going to let the Head of Gryffindor in without it.

"Wattlebird," said Minerva waiting impatiently for the Fat Lady to open the portrait. It was a good job she had such a great memory, otherwise she wouldn't have been very happy with the portrait at all. As it was, it had been changed only yesterday, so thankfully the word had been stuck in her mind.

Minerva entered the common room, everyone was chatting loudly, some fearful, a great deal were just curious. Why had they been sent to their common room? Was there an attack on the school? Was everything going to be okay? Were the Auror's on the way? Were just the few of the hundreds of questions, Minerva was able to decipher, from the bombardment of statements, from her students from first years upwards.

"SILENCE!" shouted Minerva, and at once the students fell quiet, not wanting to evoke their head of houses wrath. When she was angry, she took points, and yes, even from them. It's something they'd all learned early on in their Hogwarts education. In fact she was tougher on them, it made them feel rather put out sometimes. Yet as they got older, they felt respect for their head of house. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, please follow me."

Everyone turned to stare at Nick who, had reluctantly as he'd been told returned to the Common Room. They all stared at him curiously and a little angry, assuming he knew what was going on, and why they'd been sent here instead of the Great Hall. Nick passed them all, his face devoid of any emotion, a side they'd recently come to know about Nick Potter. They didn't pay any attention to Roxy, they never did really. Before long the Portrait was closed again, and they could hear nothing, once Professor McGonagall was gone, the noise once again started back up. This time Nick Potter was being mentioned, all of them wondering why out of everyone, they'd taken him.

"Professor what is going on?" asked Nick after five minutes of silence, as he and his sister were led towards the other side of the castle. Roxy didn't seem in any mood to ask any questions, either that or she was too worried. It didn't take long for them to realize where exactly they were going. As the Headmaster's office seemed to loom before them all too quickly. Neither child paid attention to the password, as their hearts were filled with dread. Both of them being summoned to the Headmaster, could not, and would not be good news. Both of them stared at each other, probably seeing one another properly in a long time. In unison they stepped onto the moving gargoyle, their hearts beating wildly as they stepped into the very Gryffindor looking Headmaster's office. If nobody knew all they'd need to do was look at his office to know where Albus Dumbledore had been placed in at Hogwarts. As it was, there wasn't a child who didn't know Albus Dumbledore. Even the Muggle born's read upon him before stepping foot in Hogwarts.

"Please sit down," said Albus looking as though he'd aged ten years since breakfast. He didn't like this part of being a Headmaster; only thing worse than this, was informing parents about their child's death. Even before his tenure as Headmaster he'd been forced to do it. The previous Headmaster Armando Dippet had actually left him to tell poor Mr. And Mrs. Myrtle about their daughter. Needless to say, it hadn't gotten any easier over the years. "Lemon drop?" he offered them, wearily, trying to stall it for as long as possible.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Roxy accepting the sweet, she unlike the rest of them actually loved sour sweets. She always bought them when she could, mostly lemon bon-bon though. Her brother though declined the sweet, shaking his head mutely; he'd been like that for a while now.

"What's going on? Why have we been called here? The professor wouldn't say." said Nick, dissuading Dumbledore's attempts of trying to delay the inevitable. Minerva's lips pursed slightly at the disrespect, but considering what was going to be revealed, there was just no point. The poor dears were going to be in hell on earth, but they'd do as much as they could to help them overcome it. If such a thing could actually be overcome.

"I have some rather upsetting information to share with you," said Dumbledore clearing his throat, swallowing the bitter lemon drop, before he explained further his face pained. "There was an incident at Hogwarts today, involving your mother and…your brother." Harry was still their brother, and he should be treated as such. He didn't like to see siblings falling out the way Roxy and Nick had. He knew from personal experience it could destroy you, he and his own brother had never really been able to say kinds words to each other, not since his sister…no he refused to dwell on that. No matter how many years went by, the guilt hadn't eased. He wished he and Aberforth had a decent relationship, like others he'd seen over the years. Wishful thinking unfortunately, Aberforth had never forgiven him for his lapse of judgement.

"What happened?" asked Nick sitting up straight his eyes narrowed, what on earth had happened?

"What did he do?" asked Roxy, already assuming it was Harry's fault.

"Harry did not do anything, he was the victim of the attack, and I do not want to hear a word said against him is that understood?" said Minerva sternly; she had only just bet Dumbledore to it.

"Harry isn't to blame for what's been happening Miss. Potter, he isn't an adult, he is a young boy, your brother, a boy who was raised in the same home as you since you were born. I do not know why or how you can blame everything that happened on him, but it must stop." said Albus his twinkle noticeably absent. "Your mother and father are wrong to have blamed it on him, but unfortunately sometimes, someone just has to have someone to blame for their misfortune and it breeds hatred." he should know, he'd lived through it.

Roxy gaped at him, unable to believe what he was saying. Yet the hats words crept into her conscience, she could have been placed in Ravenclaw. Deep inside she'd always feared being an outcast like Harry. Did that truly mean her parents were wrong? If they were wrong…it meant she should have listened to the hat. She should have gone where she was supposed to. Such a powerful wizard couldn't be wrong, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't lie. It was a punch to the gut to hear those words, and she finally understood Nick's words from before. The rose tinted glasses she'd always wore, were shattered into a million pieces as the truth, the real world finally sharpened into focus.

"What happened? Is he okay?" asked Nick, staring at Dumbledore almost urgent for news on his brother. Emancipated or not, head of his family line or not, Harry was his brother. Someone he had let down more than any brother should have. He knew Harry would never forgive him, and he couldn't blame him. It didn't stop his new feelings from emerging.

"He wasn't physically hurt," said Dumbledore choosing his words carefully, "I am afraid it's more mentally than anything." okay, he was drawing it out now, and Minerva was glaring at him in exasperation. If he didn't tell them soon, he knew she'd butt in and tell them herself. Minerva could be rather…blunt when she wanted to be, so he hastened on.

"Mentally?" asked Roxy staring blankly at Dumbledore, not understanding what he was talking about. They seemed to forget she was just twelve years old, only in her second year at Hogwarts.

"I am afraid your mother, has been charged and taken to the Ministry pending an investigation." said Albus putting as much soothing as he could behind his words, hoping to ease the blow.

"What happened?" asked Nick standing up, getting rather irritated at the run-around they were currently being fed by Albus Dumbledore. His mum was arrested and Harry mentally hurt, what could be bloody worse than this? And there obviously was if Dumbledore was still talking.

"Your mother, I am afraid to say tried to use an Unforgivable curse within Hogwarts walls. She tried to use the Cruciatus curse on Mr. Harry Peverell exactly thirty five minutes ago." said Minerva, she'd given Dumbledore enough warning and time to tell them. She didn't believe in coddling them; well not unless they needed it.

"Tried to? So she didn't hurt Harry?" asked Nick, well that was something at least. It meant Harry hadn't been hurt, and his mum just might get off lightly. Even Nick didn't understand the full extent of the punishment that awaits people who use the Unforgivables. Then again why should he? For nearly all his life he'd been shielded by the ugliness of the world. He'd had his first taste of it when he was fourteen years old, not just by Voldemort but everyone when his actions had been disclosed.

"No, Harry managed to move out of the way," said Minerva seeing as Dumbledore was currently sulking.

"So why is he hurt mentally?" asked Roxy.

Nick closed his eyes at the stupid statement by his sister, but she was young, she'd learn. Sooner or later, but judging by the events that were happening, it was going to be a lot sooner than even he wished upon his sister. He opened them to see Albus and Minerva staring at her, in a way that screamed 'I can barely believe my ears'.

"Roxy, your brother was just about hit with a spell that would have caused him an unimaginable amount of pain. Pain you could only dream off and pray you do not ever experience. A pain your brother is regretfully all too familiar with. As you are no doubt aware he was cursed by Lord Voldemort and by his Death Eaters when he was held captive for three days, before he miraculously managed to get away." said Albus staring at the girl over his half moon glasses, which were as always perched on his overly large nose.

"Why did she do it?" asked Nick warily, why would she do that? How could she do it? His parents had always been so light, and so strong with great values. They had always been against any spell not considered 'Light'. Even he hadn't been taught any spells that were considered dark yet. His parents wouldn't allow it; he could barely believe how far his mum had fallen.

"I am sorry Nick, that is unfortunately one question we cannot answer, only your mother can." said Minerva, regarding them solemnly.

"Does everyone know?" asked Nick cringing at the thought of what people were going to say now. The papers were going to go crazy, was he going to be hated again? Although truthfully he couldn't care less. He'd learned all too late that the people he'd thought of as friends actually weren't. No they'd hung around with him for his fame, and the attention it would bring them.

"I am afraid some students know I do not know if they oversaw everything or just the end results. I can tell you that it will be in the newspaper, even I do not have the power to stop this from getting out." said Albus.

Minerva gave Dumbledore a look that spoke volumes; she wouldn't have let him keep it quiet. She had seen what it did to Severus all those years ago, it led him down a path that was dark and inevitably led him to becoming a Death Eater. She had not thought of the repercussions of her decision to support Dumbledore, in ensuring Severus kept quiet about Remus. She had learned from her mistakes, and she refused to see it happen again. She would never let that happen to another student, no matter their house or reputation. Someone as powerful as Harry, well she dreaded to think what he could do at Voldemort's side. She was grateful he seemed to have solid values, especially for a sixteen year old. She would need to Floo Severus and find out how the teenager was.

"What's going to happen to my mum?" asked Roxy her brown eyes flashing with fear and dread.

Albus sighed sadly, staring at the children with pity, "I do not know the punishment for using the Unforgivables is Azkaban." both students shuddered at the word, and all students reacted that way. Azkaban was not a good place to be; in fact it was hell on earth. Hardly anyone came out of it with their sanity intact.

"NO!" cried Roxy in denial, a tear sliding down her face, no matter how much she was angry at her mum and dad right now. It didn't matter because at the end of the day they were still her parents.

"I am so sorry my dears," said Albus, and he truly looked it. "Would you like to spend some time with your father?" he wasn't going to be allowed anywhere near the case, and his children would need him.

"Can I leave?" asked Nick standing back up his eyes were wild, for the first time in his life he felt Claustrophobic, like the walls of the Headmaster's office were closing in around him. He had to get away, he couldn't stand much more of this, his life was going from bad to worse yet again.

"Of course," said Albus sadly, watching the sixteen year old run from the room. As if the grim was on his heels. No doubt both children needed time to come to terms with this latest blow. He would need to speak to all the students, ensure that they understood to leave Roxy and Nick alone.

"Come on Miss Potter, I'll get you back up to Gryffindor Common room," said Minerva sadly, the girl looked so lost and lonely, her heart was breaking for her. None of it showed on her face, she wasn't one to ever show her emotions.

"It's okay," croaked Roxy, blinking away tears, "I'll find my own way." before getting up and leaving. Only she had no intentions of going back to her Common room. No, she was going to go where she felt safest, the library. It had become a refuge for her, ever since she'd stepped foot in Hogwarts. She encountered nobody on her way there, everyone was probably still in their common rooms.

* * *

**Next Morning - Snape Manor **

Severus Snape had only managed to get a few hours sleep, napping when inevitably he fell asleep beside Harry's bed. He'd never spent so much time in this room before, Harry's room. He was tired but not overly so, used to long nights and only getting a few hours sleep some nights. The rays of light filling into Harry's room had woken him half an hour ago. Right now he was just finishing his second cup of coffee brought up by Dobby, who was just as worried as him about the young man. Dobby adored Harry, worshiped the ground he walked on, because he'd saved him from certain death and abuse. He had no idea if the Ministry had been; he hadn't left Harry's room or seen his mother.

Just as he was placing the cup on the bedside cabinet, Harry finally began to stir. Once he'd gotten Harry home, he'd given him a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. The least he deserved was a night without horrible nightmares. He could have cursed Lily Potter for what she'd done. How dare she try and use such a curse on her own child? It didn't bloody matter if he was emancipated he'd still come from within her. He was the only child with her eyes, making it more than obvious who his mother was. Green eyes like Harry and Lily's weren't very popular.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Severus, as Harry's green eyes blinked open, confusion momentarily on his features before it was replaced with shame. Shame at what Severus did not know but planned on finding out.

"I'm sorry," said Harry self disgust coating his voice. He couldn't bring himself to even look at Severus. His face was filled with defeat as he gazed at his bedroom covers, wondering when he'd be told to leave.

"What are you sorry for Harry?" asked Severus quietly, realizing this wasn't the time to be sharp with him. At least not until he figured out what was bothering him. Although he certainly wouldn't hold it in, if Harry was apologizing for Lily Potter's actions. He knew Harry had problems with confidence, despite options to the contrary. He didn't think Harry would outgrow them, Harry had thought he'd be kicked out just for kissing him. That he, of all people, would be disgusted with Harry for his affections. He'd never seen anyone with confidence issues as deeply as Harry's. He'd spent his entire life ignored and overlooked; only coming out of the shadows a few years ago. Harry still didn't know how to handle people, or the thought of them wanting to be his friend. He couldn't even deal with sympathy; all it did was make him defensive. Go figure he'd fall for someone just as anti social than him, maybe more so. He had some friends and was content with that, they'd been his friends before he'd become recognized which was probably the only reason they were still friends in the first place. He noticed tears on Harry's face and immediately sat on the bed beside him, wiping them away he'd never seen Harry cry before.

"Harry? Tell me." said Severus gently turning Harry's face back around so they could look at one another. He wiped away yet more tears that were insistently pouring down his face. It seemed as if a dam had broken, as Harry's face became flooded.

"I'm sorry for being weak." said Harry, his voice shaky unable to keep his emotions at bay, no matter how hard he tried.

"How can you think for a minute that you are weak?" asked Severus, removing the covers, sitting Harry up. Harry was strong, one of the strongest young men Severus knew, and he was in awe of him.

"I froze," replied Harry, unable to help himself, as he turned to the comfort being offered by the man he loved. A man he felt as though he'd let down badly. How could he fight Voldemort if he frozen when someone shouted the Cruciatus Curse?

"Harry, you went through something extremely traumatic, something nobody should go through. You aren't weak for that, you are strong, very strong to have gone through what you did and survived." said Severus, removing Harry's shirt, causing the teen to stiffen and shield his bare chest. "These aren't something to be ashamed off, in fact when I see them I am reminded just how resourceful and powerful you are. Harry I love all of you, there is nothing about you shameful or weak." he told the teenager, his fingers trailing over the scars reverently, showing him how much he meant his words.

Harry bit his lip, unable to help himself at the way he was reacting; it had been so long since someone touched him. Nobody had touched his scars, not even himself, he'd felt so ashamed of them, it was a constant reminder of what had happened. Yet as Severus spoke he found himself seeing them in a new light, of course it would take more than one conversation for him to feel the conviction. A guttered moan tore through Harry's mouth when Severus' lips kissed at his scars. Each and every one of them was given the same treatment.

His eyes half lidded, he watched as Severus seemed to realize or think he'd gone too far. He withdrew immediately, but his eyes, expressed a great deal more than the man probably liked. Severus wanted to continue just as much as he wanted him to. Severus opened his mouth to say something, whatever it was, Harry did not know. He wrapped his arms around Severus, bringing them closer together, kissing him desperately, and needing it more than he needed air to breathe. Using the moment of surprise, to gain the upper hand.

"Harry, Harry stop," said Severus ripping his mouth away, but seemed incapable of pulling himself off Harry completely. "You've just been through a very tough ordeal, you aren't thinking straight. I will not do anything with you that you will regret later." it was a flimsy excuse and he knew it. "You are vulnerable right now, I'd never be able to forgive myself." this excuse however, was the truth. He bit back a curse as Harry arched into him, pressing their hardness together. He felt like such a teenager, but how else could he react when someone was gorgeous as Harry was wreathing beneath him desperately.

"Please, please, please, don't stop, please," murmured Harry his green eyes filled with desperation. Why didn't Severus understand he needed this? Wanted this? He needed to feel wanted for once in his life. He wanted to be taken care off, cherished, Merlin he just needed someone to take care of him for a while. He was so sick of everything, right here he could be himself, and for the first time Harry realized this. For the first time since he was a child, he'd shed tears, and Severus hadn't thought him weak.

Harry could see Severus' resolve weakening, so he added one thing that might guarantee him being able to finish what they'd started. "We don't have to go all the way, just love me…please." he begged once more. Staring straight into Severus' eyes, conveying all his emotions into one smouldering, desperate look.

Once Harry uttered that single statement, he knew he couldn't deny Harry something he obviously needed. Throwing cautions into the wind, unable to deny himself the treat under him. Who was wreathing so desperately for him, begging him for more? Taking Harry's lips in a desperate, hard, claiming kiss, swallowing his moans, as he grated his hips against Harry's as hard as he dared. He was glad he had self control, otherwise the mewing and begging Harry was doing would have sent him over the edge long ago.

Harry felt as if he was in heaven, he always preferred to bottom. Receiving instead of giving pleasure. It made him feel special, wanted, and cherished, all those things he had been so desperate to feel. He'd topped a few times with Viktor just to see what it was like. While there was little doubt it had been pleasurable topping, it was nowhere near as mind-blowing as being taken. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, as they both tore away to reclaim their breath. He wanted to remove all of Severus' clothes, but he didn't want to risk him stopping so he refrained. Instead his arms just crept inside of Severus' nightwear. Feeling his orgasm looming, just hearing Severus' moan at the skin on skin contact. To see Severus this debauched, all because of him, made him feel as though he could fly to the moon without a broom. This is what he loved best about it; it made him feel good about himself, and even better that someone cared enough to want it.

Harry desperately kissed at Severus' neck as far down as he could go without clothes obstructing his actions. Closing his eyes, stiffening completely as he felt himself climbing, he bit into Severus' shoulder, muffling his moan of ecstasy as he lost himself with the man he loved. He didn't stop moving, despite the sudden exhaustion, wanting to see the look on Severus' face when he came too. His fingers tugged at Severus' nipples, causing Severus to groan and find his lips again. Their kiss this time was frantic, possessive, and then Severus moaned, their foreheads joined as Harry got to see the look of bliss on Severus' face. It changed his entire features, softened them, afterwards all that could be heard was the sound of their laboured breathing.

Severus lay down on the free side of Harry's bed, his control once again nearly back. He cast a cleansing charm on them, knowing how irritating it could get if it remained there too long. Harry wasted no time in curling himself around Severus, seemingly still desperate for contact. Severus couldn't deny him anything, not after the recent scare.

"You didn't deal with what happened did you Harry? You just suppressed it." stated Severus, his fingers automatically running through Harry's long strands of hair. It was longer than his and less manageable, yet Harry looked stunning with it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but to finally be holding Harry like this was a relief. He was so tired of fighting his feelings and the issue if Harry's age didn't seem to rear its ugly head. He had always thought it would, that it would make him feel disgusted. Harry was only sixteen after all, and he was practically twice his age. Perhaps it was because Harry knew what he wants, he was old enough to know, and he had waited for him made him realize this. He had no intention of going any further than he was, if Harry was still around when he was seventeen, an adult, then yes they would but only then.

"It's the only way I know how." admitted Harry quietly, he felt so happy, despite their conversation. After nearly two years, he had the man he loved exactly where he wanted him. He could only hope that Severus didn't regret it that would hurt him more than Severus saying no to begin with.

Severus mutely nodded his head; it seemed like Harry didn't know how to deal with anything. So he just shut it away, locked it in the back of his mind, refusing to think on it. He needed to speak to someone, someone who could listen to him without interfering let him get what happened out. He needed a mind-healer; he wasn't sure how to broach that subject. Harry may think there was something wrong with him, everything that was said was evidently analysed and taking literally. Then he realized something…"Harry did you replace your memories after the Ministry were done with them?"

"No," replied the sleepy yet sated sixteen years old.

Severus closed his eyes in exasperation, it was little wonder he hadn't been able to cope with it. He hadn't put the memories back, he hadn't dealt with it. You couldn't deal with it if you only felt ghostly emotions and feelings associated with the memories that were missing. It was no bloody wonder he froze, he would have to replace them, but right now perhaps wasn't the best of times. "Sleep Harry," said Severus, staring down at the young man, who loved him. His heart lurched seeing him this way, he looked so innocent, angelic even, not at all broken or hurt by the world around him. Yet he was, badly, more than he had thought. He would always be there for Harry when he needed him, for as long as he wanted him.

Clutching Harry to himself possessively, wanting to keep him safe from the horrors of the world yet unable to do so. His eyes grew heavy as he watched Harry, until he too succumbed to the great need for sleep. After a mostly sleepless night, on Severus' part, arm in arm, Harry slept peacefully free of the turbulent emotions that plagued him. Safe in the arms of the man he loved above all else and beyond anyone's imagining. It wouldn't be an easy journey, by the end their love would be tested beyond all limits, beyond endurance. The biggest question is, was Severus strong enough for both of them to see it through? Was Harry strong enough to do what needed done so they could have any hope of a future? Was there a future for the lovers? Those questions didn't matter right now for the figures asleep intertwined in each others arms. One day they would, and only time would be able to answer them.

* * *

Yup as you can see I feel so much better today! I was able to get this chapter written in two and a half hours! not bad eh? :D soo what did you think? hehe finally some snarry for you all to enjoy! although nothing will really happen until he's seventeen at least! so will Dumbledore die at the end of the year? or will Harry save his life with swift reactions to danger? will Harry get over what happened or will it threaten everything he's worked so hard for? his relationship with severus...his potions mastery...his Hogwarts education will it all hang in the balance? will harry need a mind-healer or will severus be enough to see him through it? does all harry really need is someone to look after him in a way he's never had before? other than the brief time with Viktor but that was more equality than Viktor looking after Harry... R&R PLEASE!


	46. Chapter 46

**Invisible **

**Chapter 46 **

**The Consequences **

* * *

Lily woke up, finding herself in a tiny cell, the small bed she was on, was black, dirty and just all around disgusting. She immediately panicked and tried to get out. Thinking she'd somehow been captured. Shaking at the bars on the door hoping it would miraculously open. They didn't, they zapped her. They must have magic in them to stop anyone escaping. That was of course, until she remembered everything. Paling drastically, she slumped back against the metal bed shaken beyond belief. She could barely comprehend her own actions, yes she hated Harry, but the anger over everything had built up. She had wanted to hurt him, and she had gone too far. She brought her arms around her legs and clutched them close, as she continued to tremble. Rocking back and forth, her mind replaying the last thing she remembered over and over again. She was in the Ministry, which meant she was going to end up in prison. Azkaban was what happened to those who performed those spells without a permit. Her wand was gone, that didn't surprise her, actually everything she'd had in her pockets were gone.

The hours ticked by, she refused to eat the slop they'd left her for lunch. Would James come? Would he forgive her? What about her kids? What would happen to them? She'd tainted the Potter name, James and the kids would pay for that. Oh, Merlin, what had she done? Making the Potter name light had been everything to her and James. It's why they'd given money to the Order over the years, and joined vowing to do their part in bringing Voldemort down. When her son finally defeated Voldemort for good, they would forgive him for her actions…she hoped.

Just after her uneaten dinner disappeared hours later, the door finally opened emitting James and another wizard she didn't know. He had unspeakable robes on, and she doubted anyone knew him or what he did on a daily basis. They were equivalent of CIA in the Muggle world, from what James had said about their job. They went everywhere; using false ID's and had all manner of nifty gifts.

"James!" Lily cried her green eyes filled with relief and fear.

"Ten minutes," said the unknown wizard seriously.

"I know," said James stepping in, and the door was slammed shut behind him, locking him in with Lily, a woman he'd loved since he first saw her in first year at Hogwarts. A woman he would never have imagined being in this position, ever. When Dumbledore had told him he had refused to believe it. He'd immediately turned to the Ministry and found it was indeed true. He'd gone straight to see the kids, made sure they ate something, now here he was visiting his wife, in the holding cells in the Ministry of Magic.

"James!" she repeated throwing herself bodily at him, shivering and crying.

James held onto her, but didn't comfort her; he was barely clinging to reality as it was. His life had gone to hell a few years ago, and continued to do so over the course of it. His best friends since he was eleven had barely spoken to him since, and he was closed off from all he cared about except his kids and wife. Then he'd realized the wrongs he'd committed against his second son, now this…he was tired, not just physically but mentally. He'd never had problems before; he'd always had money, friends, wife and loving children. He'd had the best of everything for so long, now he was having to work all hours and was friendless. It was a glimpse of the harsh reality everyone else suffered, and it had humbled him. Perhaps if he'd been given a wake up call earlier in life, say at the age of eleven, he might never have teased Severus for his lack of wealth.

"What were you thinking Lils?" asked James after a few minutes of her sniffling.

"I don't know," she said before she began crying again.

James closed his eyes, hearing her crying was causing his heart to ache fiercely. She'd always been so strong, capable and independent. Such a fiery hell cat, she could hold a grudge, and he'd though she could hold her temper, but evidently it wasn't the case.

"What's going to happen to me James?" Lily asked, trembling in fear and cold still hugging her husband close. Not caring that his glasses were digging into her face, she just needed someone to comfort her so desperately.

That's exactly what James had stopped himself thinking about, what was going to happen to his wife. Taking a deep breath, James reluctantly spoke, no doubt confirming to Lily what she suspected. "You used an unforgivable Lily, the punishment for that is always Azkaban." his voice became hoarse just staying the word.

"I won't be able to survive in there," said Lily, her voice muffled by her husband's cloak. "Is he pressing charges?" for once the 'he' she was speaking about didn't get scorn sent their way. Maybe nearly curing her son had woken the woman up to reality at last.

"It wasn't Harry who pushed for charges," said James quietly, "It was Albus and Snape." both of them had demanded full charges pressed against Lily. As Headmaster there was nothing Dumbledore could do, he had to uphold the law, his hands were tied. Snape on the other hand, had surprised him; he'd always loved Lily, much to his consternation. He'd hated it, and when they no longer spoke he'd jumped in joy. Yet the snake had told them about Voldemort coming after their son, repaying the life debt between them. Now Snape was doing his best to destroy them, using his son, who was angry at his childhood enough to go through with it.

"Albus?" parroted Lily her voice filling with hurt. She couldn't believe Albus would do something like that. Why would he tell? She was an Order member, and Nick's mother…he knew her, he knew she didn't normally do things like that. She wasn't a dark witch or a Death Eater…she'd just gotten so angry. Ever since he'd revealed everything to the press, she'd been unable to think of him without being furious. She was even more hurt by Severus' actions. She knew Sev had always loved her, it was obvious. The only time Sev had come close to threatening her was four days after the tournament ended. When Nick was captured and almost died but successfully managing to get away from Voldemort. He'd changed after that, became cold to her like he was with everyone else.

"Lily…why?" asked James sounding so depressed and wary. He wanted an answer, the 'I don't know' before didn't count. They had nowhere to stay; Lily wasn't working at Hogwarts anymore. They were homeless, he would have to get a loan from Gringotts and buy a property. Not only that but he'd need to get a lawyer for Lily, it was going to cost him a lot of money. He had nothing to mortgage, or sell. The interest Gringotts would be extortionate; he would do it only as a last resort.

"I just got so angry James; he has all our money, our houses! And it's his fault we have to work so hard and not able to get the kids what they want. Nick won't talk to us and it's all his fault!" she said her earlier anger returning.

James closed his eyes, listening to the angry words leaving Lily's lips. He too had felt exactly the same some time ago. Unfortunately the reality had hit him, apparently Nick too. "Lily, Harry isn't at fault; it's our actions that caused this. If we had loved him as we should have, he wouldn't have done this." James replied tiredly, "We loved Nick and Roxy, we neglected Harry, and this is our punishment."

"How can you say that? We didn't neglect him!" protested Lily angrily.

"Times up!" said the unspeakable banging on the door loudly.

"Please don't go James," said Lily tightening her hold on James, her anger evaporating.

"You have a trial in one week; I'll need to see about getting you legal representation. I'm sorry Lily, but I have to go." said James regretfully, his heart wrenching when he had to pry his wife's hands from him. Sitting her down forcefully on the bed, he couldn't stay with her. Swallowing thickly, he kissed her on the forehead and left the cell. He was escorted back up with the Unspeakable, feeling as though he'd left his wife to the gallows not awaiting trial. No doubt the newspapers had already got wind of what Lily did and it would be in tomorrow's edition. Nick was having a tough enough time; this was going to be the icing on the cake.

James was escorted all the way back up to the atrium, he was meant to be working overtime, but he couldn't. He needed someone to talk to, someone to help him, and if he had to beg so be it. He didn't want some idiot pro-bono lawyer trying to help Lily and not doing their job properly. He had to give her the best defence he could, it left him cold inside, but he knew regardless of lawyer, his beautiful wife would end up in Azkaban. It's just a matter of how long she got, he prayed to Merlin and every deity that it wasn't a life sentence. Stepping outside the magical side of the Ministry, he Apparated to the only person he knew who could help him at a time like this.

James looked around before running up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"James? What are you doing here?" asked Remus upon answering the door. He was surprised to see him, he'd never darkened Sirius' doorstep for years. He'd sent a few letters, taking the cowardly way out.

"Is Sirius here?" asked James, knowing Padfoot would be Remus wouldn't be here himself if Sirius wasn't. His brown eyes begged Remus' he was so exhausted, so tired of everything he just wanted his best friends back. Sod his pride; it didn't matter when it came to his family or friends.

"Come on in," said Remus, opening the door to the brightly lit home. They'd refurbished it and it was really welcoming now. Ten times safer than the flat Sirius had bought with his uncle's money. That was of course, before the Black's all died leaving Sirius the sole male heir of the Black fortune.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius bitterly, catching sight of his once long time best friend. "Just because I came to see Nick it doesn't make us friends James."

"I know," choked James. He had never felt more alienated from everything and everyone in his life. "I am so sorry, I'm sorry." he repeated.

"James what's happened?" asked Remus alarmed, catching his friend before his legs bucked and sitting him down. It was a good job he was stronger than most wizards, otherwise he'd have been on the floor along with James.

James cringed, "Lily's in prison," he said his voice raspy.

"On what charges?" gaped Remus his amber eyes wide with astonishment. He was almost tempted not to believe his own ears.

"Attempted use of the Cruciatus Curse." said James tears filling his eyes but refusing to fall. He had yet to tell them the worst of it, and once he did he genuinely feared for their reaction.

"Against a death eater?" asked Remus, Sirius was just sitting there eyes narrowed in on James taking no pity on his Ex-best friend.

"No," choked James tears falling now, "Harry."

"She did what?!" roared Sirius furiously. Destroying Harry's childhood hadn't been enough she'd attempted an unforgivable on him? Years ago he wouldn't have believed James or Lily capable of such a thing. Now though he didn't think anything could surprise him anymore.

"We have nowhere to stay, I need your help Sirius, please, I'll pay you back I promise." choked James grabbing Padfoot's hands he squeezed them, eyeing him desperately. "If not for me then for Nick, they need somewhere to stay…"

Sirius stared at James, old feelings arising; James had never begged anyone for anything before in his life. He'd had no need to, he'd always had everything. Parents who adored him, that was proud of him, money, looks and charm. He had nearly everything as well, apart from parents who loved him. James' parents would have been utterly disgusted with their son. They'd taken _him _in and loved him, he hadn't even been family. Well actually that was a lie; James' grandmother had actually been a Black. He'd do it, knowing James' parents would have wanted it, and for Nick and Roxy. They didn't deserve to suffer for their parents mistakes. Well any more than they already were.

"Fine, I'll get to Gringotts tonight." said Sirius, still not letting up his glare.

"Thank you," said James clearly relieved. "Thank you." he repeated with a little more composure. He hadn't expected Sirius to agree, he had thought he'd have to go to Gringotts and try and get a loan. He wasn't sure if he'd have been successful; he owned nothing worth selling for the goblins to agree.

"How's Harry?" asked Sirius, no doubt shaken! Even his own mother, hag that she was hadn't done such a thing. She'd probably thought about it a lot; well…maybe not it wasn't something he liked to think about. In fact he didn't think about his mother full stop. Not unless she was screeching when the silencing spells stopped working.

"I don't know," admitted James quietly, "Snape took him away." according to Dumbledore anyway.

"You can stay here tonight, there's plenty room." said Remus ignoring the glare Sirius sent him. He wasn't about to let James sleep on the streets, no matter how angry they were with him.

"Are you both sure?" asked James warily, he didn't want Remus and Sirius at odds. He'd already destroyed his relationship with both of them, it was his own fault, he didn't want them arguing over him.

"Just one night," added Sirius grudgingly, he wasn't happy about it but he wouldn't see him on the streets either. James' parents had taken him in when he ran away, so he had to return the favour.

"How are Roxy and Nick?" asked Remus. "Albus has told me he's starting up his training again next week…is he well enough to start again?"

"No he's not well enough," frowned James, "Albus hasn't mentioned this to me and Lily didn't say anything!" his son wasn't going to begin training again, not until he was better. Both physically and mentally, being nearly killed and turned into a squib had severely scared him. No Nick needed attention, not attacked or forced to train.

"Are you going to support Lily?" asked Remus.

"I have to, she's my wife, it doesn't mean I approve of what she did Remus," said James. He still didn't understand what she'd been thinking, it broke his heart but it was probably the end of them. How was someone supposed to recover from the fact their wife had done something against the law? Trying to curse a child, their child, no matter how they felt, with unimaginable pain? He'd had that spell cast on him, several times, and he didn't wish it on anyone, never mind his son, even if he had left him penniless.

Sirius got up and left the room without saying a word, leaving Remus and James to fall into an uncomfortable silence. Not that James wanted to talk, he just wanted to take a dreamless sleeping potion so he didn't have to think…to feel. His life had turned into a meaningless pile of crap. Roxy had changed, Nick wasn't talking to him and he wasn't going to mention Harry.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer or as they usually are for this story :) it will skip a week and straight to Lily's trial! guess its the last chance to decide if Lily goes to Azkaban or not! and if the death eaters get to break out...which I have thought about a lot lately...considering Harry has knocked off a few of Voldemort's death eaters xD annnndd one last question - would you like to see Harry get order of merlin medal for the potion he made for Eileen? after all the guy who made the Wolfsbane potion got one! another way for Harry to be known without being overly powerful :) probably the youngest receiver as well :D R&R PLEASE!


	47. Chapter 47

**Invisible **

**Chapter 47 **

**Sorry guys I made a huge mistake of making Fudge still minister when he'd died like three chapters ago...thanks to Emerald flame 66! LOL**

**The Trial Of Lily Potter **

* * *

**Ministry of Magic - Courtroom - Lily's Trial**

There were around fifty plum coloured wearing Wizards and Witches, with the letter W stitched on their robes. It was gold and didn't go at all with the plum coloured robes. Harry knew all this, remembering it from the last time he'd been in this very room. There was a few notable differences; Madam Bones with her monocle was absent. No not absent, she'd been a victim of the Death Eaters. She had seemed like such a formidable witch, but no, that wasn't right, Harry knew the Death Eaters moved in packs. You could be the best of the best, but surrounded say four to one - you didn't stand a chance. Fudge too was absent, and dead by his own hands. Harry was watching the new Minster of Magic curiously, he hadn't seen anyone quite like him before. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows, he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. There was an immediate impression of shrewdness and toughness. He was tough from what he'd read in the paper he had been an Auror, rising in the ranks becoming head of the Auror office. He was what you could call a battle hardened veteran like Alastor Moody, minus the injuries.

Severus and Eileen were with him today, keeping him sandwiched between them. He hadn't really wanted to come, but Severus had insisted. According to his Potions Master/lover he had to let go of the past, he had to move on otherwise it would continue to affect him. Harry had replaced the memories from the days he'd been tortured, with great reluctance and with both Snape's help he managed to overcome them. He no longer flinched when _that _spell was cast; it was never cast on him just said without a wand, to see how he'd react. Harry didn't want to freeze again, it was just too dangerous. Not only that, but he'd been successful at casting non verbal spells, and completed the first stages of the Wolfsbane potion. Despite what his biological mother had done, Harry was thriving. Showing it was more to do with the spell, than the fact Lily had tried to curse him.

Lily was brought in, shackles weighing her down as she was taken to the lone seat in the front of the courtroom. Her hair was messed up badly, and her green eyes were wide and fearful. She was sat down much kinder than she deserved, and the Unspeakables stood at the side of the room. Just in case anything happened and they had to subdue the prisoner. This is exactly what Lily Potter was today.

"Very well," Rufus Scrimgeour standing proud and tall, his yellowish eyes regarding everyone like a hawk. "The accused being present let us begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," said Percy Weasley, quill poised at the ready, he transcribed all the words heard in the courtroom. He was their scriber, as well as the Ministers undersecretary, and he was very proud of his position. He had more political ambition than any Weasley ever had, and he was determined to succeed. He wanted to be able to support any family he had. Wanted them to grow up with the things he hadn't been able to. New toys, new clothes and new stuff for school, not the second hand stuff he'd always had to take from his parents. He'd always got Bill or Charlie's stuff, the only thing he hadn't had second hand was his pet rat scabbers. Which he wasn't quite so proud to admit to anymore, knowing it had been Peter Pettigrew all along. It positively turned his stomach; in fact he had been sick when he first learned about it. It wasn't wrong to want money, status and happiness was it? So why was his family so against it? Damn it he just wanted respect and the ability to buy any child he had proper stuff and he'd succeed.

Severus was barely able to meet Lily's eyes, despite what she'd done…his mind kept wandering to their childhood. The innocent naïve little girl he'd introduced to the magical world. Unfortunately she was long gone; in place was a very angry bitter woman. Something he'd never imagined Lily being, even when he'd told her about his parents she hadn't lost her…youthfulness. He knew he was doing the right thing; she couldn't get away with it to try again. He could only hope that someone, this would get through to her and she'd realize what she did.

"The trial for Lily Calla Potter nee Evans on the fifteenth of October," said Scrimgeour in a soft commanding voice. "For the use of an Unforgivable curse against Harry Peverell an emancipated sixteen year old at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

James was sitting with his eyes closed, next to the lawyer he'd hired to defend Lily. He had told his children under no uncertain terms were they coming; this wasn't a place for children. He didn't want his kids to see their mother led away by Unspeakables and sentenced to Azkaban. He had however, allowed them to see her, which had just resulted in a disaster. Nick had just upset Lily a great deal, and Roxy had just remained quiet as she always did. His sweet little innocent girl was going through the same thing as him, only so much earlier. She was being introduced to the real world, and how it worked. She was only a child; he should have been able to protect her from it.

Lily had been seen by the Ministry's Medi-witch, who was also a qualified mind healer. The results were simple; she hadn't been drugged, influenced, spelled or cursed into doing it. She had done so in her own free will, and she was perfectly sane and aware of her actions. Needless to say, she couldn't claim she didn't know what she was doing.

"Interrogators: Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Percy Ignatius Weasley Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Court Scribe." said Scrimgeour clearly.

"So the charges!" Said Scrimgeour unrolling a piece of parchment. ""That he did knowingly cast an Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus curse on a child at Hogwarts." Yes he was repeating himself, but he had to for the sake of appearances. Normally there were other charges under it, but it was the only thing Lily Potter had done wrong, thankfully.

"You are Lily Potter currently teaching and residing at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are you not?" asked Scrimgeour eyeing the witch with disgust.

"Yes," said Lily, her green eyes flashing over everyone in the room, there was no kindness to be had in any of their eyes. She felt so tired and hungry; her anger had left her, having spent an entire week in the cells. James had only visited twice, once when she was arrested and the other with the lawyer. It didn't look good, and she knew, just knew she'd be in Azkaban by tonight and it terrified her. She even caught sight of the boy, no anger stirred in her just seeing him this time.

"Mrs. Potter tell me how you felt when you found out your own son left you penniless?" asked her lawyer, Robert Sutton, standing up taking over.

"Angry, scared, depressed and extremely hurt, I couldn't provide for my family, we couldn't take anything and we struggled to get anything for the kids even their things for Hogwarts." said Lily quietly. "All that we had access to was our son and daughters trust vaults."

"You had to use them to pay for their Hogwarts equipment and uniform?" asked Robert staring around the room.

"I did," said Lily nodding in agreement.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Robert.

"I had to get a job; I accepted the opening for Muggle Studies at Hogwarts just so I could get bills paid and a home. We needed somewhere to stay, especially for the summer holidays, somewhere secure where Nick would be safe." said Lily.

"I see," said Robert "Nothing further."

"You like to mention Nick a lot do you not?" said Christopher 'Chris' Curtin standing up himself now, he was defending Harry.

"He's my son, of course I do." said Lily stiffening defensively.

"Indeed, but Harry was as well was he not?" asked Chris regarding Lily with thinly veiled disgust.

"Yes," whispered Lily cringing, as she made herself smaller.

"Yet you spoiled one and completely neglected the other?" asked Chris.

"Objection, we aren't here to discuss the past!" said Robert.

"Yet you did during your questioning." said Chris bluntly.

"I will allow the questioning to continue," said Scrimgeour, what Chris said was true, Robert had indeed brought the past up.

"Thank you Minister, please answer the question Mrs. Potter." said Chris inclining his head to Scrimgeour before he regarded Lily once more.

"I didn't neglect him," said Lily her face pale and sweaty as she realised her entire past was going to be dredged up.

"No? You denied your son an education; he had to fend for himself, learning what he could in order to survive. You never gave him pocket money, he didn't even get a familiar which most wizards and witches receive upon entering Hogwarts especially those of magical parents." said Chris. Familiars were important right of passage in the magical world.

Lily just bowed her head, unable to meet anyone's eyes as her shame was bared for all to see. Unbeknown to Lily, James had reacted in pretty much the same manner, only flinching harshly as he was reminded of his failures.

"Then he takes everything from you, you were as you said angry…angry enough to cast an unforgivable against a student in a school where you were teaching." said Chris.

"Objection its speculation!" snapped Robert.

"Withdrawn." said Scrimgeour sounding bored, but one look at him you could see he was very alert. He was watching what was going on with curiosity, but very professionally. Everyone had been solemnly quiet, even Albus Dumbledore who was always quick to give his opinion.

"Here are the results of Lily Potters Mind healer evaluation; it states clearly she is very aware of right and wrong. She wasn't cursed or hexed in any way, she cast that curse on her own free will." said Chris ignoring Robert's words. Passing the results to Percy Weasley who then copied them and passed them to the closest Wizengamot member who promptly took a copy and passed it on.

Scrimgeour took one himself, his hawk eyes quickly reading everything on the paperwork. He could see from her answers she was extremely bitter towards her youngest son. It was curious, how could she hate one twin and love another? It couldn't have anything to do with the boy who lived, since Roxy had both her parents love…or did she? Who knows what went on behind closed doors? There might have something to do with her being the first female Potter in the family in eight generations. That being said, if he remembered correctly she hadn't bore any children and died young.

"I call upon Kate Bennett," said Chris, the woman in question stood up and moved to the centre of the room. Where a chair was brought in for her to sit on, and she did so gratefully. No matter how many times she was called, she still found it extremely nerve racking.

"Mrs Bennett can you tell me the last spell used on Mrs. Potter's wand?" asked Chris, the formalities were killing him. He knew she did it, unfortunately she was allowed a defence.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Kate without emotion, answering the question without prejudice.

"What other spells did you find had been cast that day?" asked Chris.

"From first thing that morning she used Alohomora, Scourgify," said Kate before continuing on "Then there were three curses cast that caused some concern…Cruciamentum, Torqueo and the Unforgivable Cruciatus curse."

James gaped completely horrified; their lawyer threw him a quick sharp look. He hadn't known Lily had used those spells, it made it completely different. It hadn't been one snap anger judgment; she's truly wanted to cause their son harm. He wanted so badly to run from the courtroom. He couldn't take this, he couldn't hear everything they were about to say. Unfortunately his lawyer, who sensed his feelings kept a tight grip of him.

Albus just looked at Lily with sadness, none of this was news to him, and he'd been the one to cast the spell first. He could barely understand it, Lily had always been such a light witch, and he hadn't known she knew those spells never mind having the ability to cast them. It took real anger and hate to cast those kinds of spells. He'd been thinking on and off about this all week. Yet he wasn't any closer to understanding it. He knew deep down he never would, no matter the explanation.

"Three torture spells?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Kate.

"All cast in rapid succession?" asked Chris.

"Yes within a minute." said Kate.

"Did you also examine Mr. Peverell's wand?" asked Chris.

"Yes," said Kate nodding in affirmative.

"What spells were cast from his?" asked Chris.

"Contego which is a shielding charm, Aguamenti, Stupefy, Incarcerous and Contego again." said Kate.

"All defensive spells, which wouldn't have defended him from the Cruciatus curse if he hadn't successfully managed to sidestep it." said Chris, "Which of course not many can do, at the horror of such a spell being thrown at you."

"Exactly, the spell was only attempted, which means she shouldn't receive a life sentence." said Robert standing up.

"It's why she should be, if we let her away with it then we might as well take the sentence off altogether and let everyone cast it." Chris argued adamantly.

"Enough," said Scrimgeour standing up, he didn't want the trial to turn into a pissing contest with the two lawyers. It was exactly where it was heading; he had bigger things to worry about. Like a war going on everywhere, admitted as of yet, it had been smaller attacks not large scale ones. That's only because they'd tightened the security around Azkaban. They'd then asked Unspeakables to try and break in, to test their security. So far the tests had been thwarted, tonight was the last one after that they'd be put back on alert. The Unspeakables had temporarily reassigned to watching suspected Death Eaters, guarding Azkaban and waiting on call outs. "I think its time for the Wizengamot's decision, if there is no further evidence?"

"No Minister," said Robert shaking his head negatively.

"No sir," said Chris respectively, nodding in reassurance to both Snape's and Harry.

"Very well," said Scrimgeour facing the Wizengamot "All those in favour of conviction?"

It was obviously a very divided group, yet more than half raised their hands immediately, others soon following until all of them had their hands raised. As much as it pained them, they knew she had to pay the price, Boy who lived's mother or not. Harry hadn't been aware he was holding his breath until Severus gripped his shoulder. Letting it out, nodding that he was fine, before relaxing. Harry didn't know what he would have felt if they let her off. He'd half expected it; she was a Potter, the mother of the so called 'hero' of the magical world. It was nice to see justice could still be served. The fact they'd also sided with him surprised him, he still wasn't used to it. For so long he'd been ignored, invisible really, but now…everyone was offering their help, congratulations and thinking he was the best. They might say it but Harry deep down didn't believe it.

As soon as it was done, the lawyers spoke to the wizengamot members in private. Placing a silencing spell, not even the Minister of magic was privy to their passionate plea or diatribe depending on the Auror.

"Lily Potter made a horrendous grievous mistake, one she regrets deeply. She allowed her anger to override her common sense, just one time. She doesn't deserve a life time in Azkaban prison. Community service and anger management classes would be best served in this situation. Especially with the delectate situation of her being Nick Potter's mother. If we imprison his mother…he might not take kindly to it and his anger might make him unwilling to fight for us." was Robert's plea to let Lily off the hook. He was a lawyer for a reason, he knew how to push people's buttons and make them do what he wanted to. He sat down next to James once he was finished, eyeing Christopher with competitive anger.

"If you let Lily Potter get away with this…the public won't respond favourably. There was an outcry that shocked the entire British magical community at their actions a few years ago. I can only imagine how they'd respond if we let her go. During war the last thing we need are riots and people thinking they have the right to take the law into their own hands. How many people do you think will attempt these spells when they know she got off? How many times will it be used that she got off and others didn't? If you have no intention of giving her a life sentence, I deeply think she deserves some prison time. We have to set an example…NOBODY. IS. ABOVE. THE. LAW!" Chris said to them, enunciating each word clearly to have a deeper impact. With his bit said he took his seat giving the Wizengamot time to deliberate.

It took longer for the wizengamot to reach a decision, only one hour of deliberating in which everyone took a break. After getting something to eat everyone packed into the courtroom again, refreshed and curious at the outcome. The only people that remained had been Scrimgeour, James Potter, the two Unspeakables and Lily Potter. James refused to meet his wife's face; his hands remained covering his face hiding who knows what.

"I am to assume a decision has been made?" asked Scrimgeour once everyone was once again sitting down. Especially Percy Weasley who was of course expected to write everything down.

"There has," said Albus Dumbledore speaking as Chief warlock, he had been made to swear to judge the case individually otherwise be taken off. It seemed Scrimgeour was taking his part as Minister seriously. He was going about things right despite the situation of war, he was rather proud of the man. He was more proud of people he'd underestimated more than people he'd expected lately. "It's been decided that Lily Potter will be sentenced to one year of minimum security at Azkaban prison. This is only because she didn't successfully cast it on anyone. Once released she will be put on parole for a further four years, and where upon, she will have to come to the Ministry and have her wand checked to ensure she doesn't attempt something like this again. We have also decided she will attend meetings with a mind healer and get help she obviously needs starting from this week and in future years. Only once the mind healer is satisfied will they stop."

Dumbledore also had 'Merlin's law' to think about, if she had gotten away with it, there would have been the probability of her loosing her magic. Merlin's law was unpredictable, it's why it was only used in dire circumstances as it was meant to - ironically enough to protect apprentices from their parents or anyone wishing them harm. Apprentices were actually revered back in the day, it was vital back then to have someone to give your magical knowledge to so it wasn't lost. This was before and after Hogwarts, until things were mass published and distributed. Even to this day, information had been lost that the magical world would never get back. Many things had been stolen, burnt and destroyed during wars the magical world had. Merlin's law had been information that was cherished. It was kept in one of the lowest vaults in Gringotts, heaviest security and barely anyone was given permission to see the real thing. It punished the person under it, whether by pain, magic loss or even loss of life depending on how bad the magic felt the person had been. Magic was a living thing, flowing through everything, and gifting individuals with it when it wanted to. Nowhere had more magic imbued into than Hogwarts, and even she was unpredictable. Moving stair cases was just one example of her sentient ability, nobody usually thought about it, just assuming it was just a spell.

"So be it," said Scrimgeour, "One year sentence to Azkaban prison, take her away."

"James!" cried Lily, as the Unspeakables led her away, transporting her straight to Azkaban.

James just looked up his face a picture of defeat as his wife was led away. He made no attempt to help her, knowing if he did, he'd be cursed quicker than lightening. If you thought Auror's were tough, Unspeakables were unbreakable. They were lethal, and he couldn't risk it, his kids were all they had left. He wasn't going to have them end up with his wife's Muggle family. This wasn't strictly true; Sirius was their godfather so they'd go to him before that.

"Are you sure you wish me to do this?" asked Severus regarding Harry pensively.

Harry nodded with a grimace; he certainly didn't want to see him. He had to get on with his life, and this way he'd never have to think about them again. He could have used an owl but the letters and paperwork had just come the second they were leaving Prince Manor. Eileen held onto him, giving him the silent strength to get through this. The three of them were strong enough to help each other through anything. Severus had helped his mother past her abusive husband, and start a new life. She had been there to encourage him and love him. Harry had brought them together again stronger than ever before. They were for the first time, having a normal mother son relationship with no dark cloud handing overhead. Both of them had saved Eileen's life, and she was strong enough to encourage their budding relationship. There was a circle they were forming, a family, and they'd die for each other.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't about to get his wish as his father approached him. "Harry?" asked James, standing a few feet from his son. His face a picture of pain, defeat and self loathing.

"Leave him be Potter, you've caused enough damage." said Severus his body hiding Harry, protecting him. Fingering his wand, wondering if he'd need to use it, but judging by Potter's broken expression - he wasn't fit to do anything never mind curse anyone.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," choked James, grateful that everyone else was gone and weren't here to see his humiliation. It was much harder than apologizing to Sirius and Remus. From them he knew he wasn't going to be outright rejected, Harry on the other hand…probably would.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? Do you think that automatically erases thirteen years of fucking misery?!" snarled Harry, unable to help himself. He wanted to launch himself at the man, beat him with his fists, anything to make him feel a small measure of pain he'd felt. "Do you know what it was like to be five years old and have your entire family leave for the whole day and leave you alone in a manor? I hate you and I always will." Severus had his arms wrapped around his midsection stopping him from launching at James.

James flinched openly at his words, his entire face going pasty white.

"Take him home," said Severus giving his mother the Portkey, and activating it. Eileen was whisked away with Harry; hopefully she'd be able to calm him down. So much for moving on, perhaps he should suggest that Harry write down everything they did and send it to Potter. Maybe then Harry could feel some relief that he got how he felt off his chest.

"He doesn't want your apologies Potter, he just wants you out of his life, so he can move on and be happy. Or as happy as he can be, you have no idea the lasting affects your actions have had do you? He has no self esteem, and I think he will always be that way." said Severus his lip curling in disgust. Removing a package from his pocket he pushed it into James' chest, with enough force to cause him to wince in pain. "This is for you. If you care even the slightest about him, which I doubt. Leave. Him. Alone."

With that Severus left the courtroom, his cloak billowing around him dramatically. It wasn't as severe as usual, since he wasn't wearing black or robes. Instead he had a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved t-shirt. As much as he'd actually like to see the idiots face, he wasn't remaining here when Harry was hurting. He'd convinced Harry to let go of everything, and two days ago he'd came to him with the thought of giving it all back. Severus told him there was no need to give it all back, since technically some of it was his anyway. Potter in name or not, he was always entitled to his inheritance. He had given both properties back, insisting he'd never want to live in the place that still haunted him. Unable to argue with it, he'd not said anything against it, Harry was free to do as he wished.

James tears blurring his vision removed his glasses and wiped his eyes and then the lenses. Replacing them he opened the envelope, and inhaled sharply, after what happened he didn't expect this. The deeds to Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor, along with vaults in Nick and Roxy's names, to be given to them on their seventeen birthdays. It was more than enough to see them living very comfortably for the rest of their life. He too had a vault, one of the main Potter ones, mostly money but anything with the Potter coat of arms had been placed inside it. A sob stole out of James' throat, tears once again pouring from his eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he put a glamour charm up not wanting everyone to see how upset he was. He didn't know what to do, go to Sirius and Remus or be by himself.

He decided on Remus and Sirius. He didn't want to be alone right now. He'd just seen his wife imprisoned, his son yell at him, and despite hating him, given him half the fortune back and all properties they owned. The words Snape said echoing in his mind as he made it to the Atrium and Floo'ed out. He wasn't in any condition to Apparate; his magic was acting up, reacting to his emotions. The relief, sadness, horror, self hatred mingled around him, making him light headed.

His son was the better man. He knew it and it was killing him. He'd never have given all this to someone he hated.

Just wait until he read tomorrow's Daily Prophet...

* * *

THERE we go as promised a longer chapter much longer xD! what did you think of that? guess its time to bring Voldemort back into the story...he's sort of been a back drop figure all the time...that's James and the fortune dealt with...now its just how to figure out how to bring the Horcruxes into the story...I kept going back and forth on that, in the end I decided to add them but I have no idea how to go about it...how about James pulling nick out of Hogwarts when Dumbledore tries to train him behind his back? leaving Albus no choice but to enlist Severus' help? without telling him that nick might be one (and have to die) aware it would supposedly interfere with the 'vow' to protect him unaware that nick wasn't the true BWL'd how would you like to see the truth revealed? Voldemort fighting Dumbledore and telling him or after the war is over and harry defeated Voldemort? causing pandemonium :D Harry seems to be good at that. or just days before the final battle? R&R PLEASE GUYS!

the reason Lily didn't get longer was because she didn't actually hurt anyone...it would be like sending someone to prison for murder...when they actually hadn't killed anyone plus I have more in mind for Lily Potter ;) did nobody get my clue about Merlin's law ;) mawwhhaa lmao


	48. Chapter 48

**Invisible **

**Chapter 48**

**Yet More Guilt and A Small Break Through**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place - Sirius, Remus and James **

Sirius Black sat at his dinning table in Grimmauld Place, he was still reeling from the information he'd learned yesterday. Not the fact Lily Potter had been imprisoned for a year, he'd actually expected longer, but he wasn't on the wizengamot. He only had two seats on the board of Governors, all purebloods did. None more active than Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to want to spread as much of his pureblood crap as possible. Thankfully most people there didn't agree with him, the others he'd probably paid or blackmailed. Majority ruled, thankfully otherwise the snake would have gotten his way a long time ago. Not that it was a problem anymore; the blonde was in Azkaban, for harming his godson. He was actually still Harry's godfather, he hadn't been disowned as such or struck off, and otherwise Gringotts would have formed him. Harry had given James the houses back and half the Potter fortune. James had been in a right state when he got back, he'd collapsed in shock. It was Déjà vu; he'd had a similar reaction years ago. He still wrote to Harry occasionally, even if he didn't get an answer. He wanted his godson to know he still thought about him, and was sorry, he didn't care if Harry never forgave him, who was he kidding? He actually did. He was hoping with his perseverance Harry would forgive him, sooner or later.

"Do you want a coffee or something stronger?" asked Remus quietly as he came into the kitchen, clad in a pair of blue pyjamas. The pair Sirius had got him at Christmas, Sirius always liked buying him the most expensive clothes. Probably because as a child and teenager he'd never had anything decent. As a werewolf, he could hardly get a job, and when he did he never had it long. He was too proud to accept money from his friends, thinking of it as charity. The werewolf was a proud creature, and it had rubbed off on him.

"Coffee," said Sirius, he'd been drinking too much lately, especially with James around. He just couldn't forgive him, he'd given him money for a house and he'd used it to get a lawyer for Lily. He'd been furious when he found out; he'd given him that for the children and him so they had a roof over their head. Not that James had to worry about that anymore. No doubt he'd move back into Potter Manor, they'd never stepped foot in Godric's Hollow since the attack on the twins. It had been directed at the twins, the prophecy said the boy born as the seventh month dies, and both had been born at that time…close enough to the 'seventh month dies' anyway.

Remus spelled the kettle and it warmed immediately, grabbing large mugs, he floated them over and carried the pot over. Sirius summoned the coffee and tea, as Remus went to the refrigerator and took out the milk. None of them liked their brew dark, but they also didn't like them sweetened. Remus usually did near the full moon though, so he could gain some weight he'd loose after the transformations. Never more than one spoon per coffee. Remus handed Sirius his red mug, keeping the black one for him and he placed a tea bag into the brew as Sirius added coffee to his. "Has the paper been?" asked Remus, as he sat down across from Sirius a yawn stretching across his prematurely aged face.

"Not yet," said Sirius, "Ten minutes." he added after looking at the clock on the wall, it always came at the same time, and those at Hogwarts would already have it, since it was so close to the prophet station. In fact it probably only took the owls five minutes from the Hogsmeade to get to their designated target. Sirius had once wondered how it never got chilly with such a large opening constantly open. Which wasn't true, it opened for breakfast only, before the 'window' was closed again.

"Has James been up yet?" asked Remus.

"Does it look like it?" asked Sirius irritated, "No he's not, you're too forgiving Remus." honestly, someone could nearly kill him and Remus would forgive them he'd bet. He was being disingenuous he knew, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Remus to be as angry as him towards James and Lily. He'd always been one to upset or anger easily, growing up with his parents it was no wonder.

"I haven't forgiven him," said Remus shaking his head, "I know things will never be the way they used to. I cannot forget all those years of friendship. Or the fact he's part of my pack, Peter betrayed us that the wolf can understand, but it's not turned James away."

Sirius rolled his eyes, as if he was still irritated, but he said nothing, he understood the pack thing probably better than the others had. Dogs were related closely to the wolf, had the same instincts but not as strongly of course, probably because the blood/DNA was what you could say 'watered down'. Stags were different, they didn't have the instincts Remus and he had in animal form.

A few minutes of silence, with nothing but sips being drank from their hot coffee before the owls swooped in. Hooting and squawking as they waited on being relieved of their burdens. Remus removed the letters, and his packages, leaning over into the kitchen drawers and retrieved a few owl treats and placing them in his palm, waiting for the owl to accept them. Once it was done he gathered a few Galleons, Knuts and sickles and placed them in the money pouch. Only when that was done did the owls quickly depart, flying out of the open window of Grimmauld Place's kitchen.

Sirius took the newspaper from the owls leg, placing the money in pouch and let Remus feed them. A few seconds later they were flying in the air, normally they just got piece of sausage or even a strip of fat from the bacon. Unfortunately none of them were in the mood to cook today, even using magic, required hands on dealing with it. He took one look at the front page and his eyes widened. His eyes quickly travelled along the words, swallowing everything written almost greedily.

"Do you still have dress robes that fit you?" asked Sirius casually, even if he was anything but.

"Why?" asked Remus stopping in his quest to open his package, leaving it half done as he stared at Sirius suspiciously. Sirius didn't ask pointless questions, especially not in the morning, he must be planning something.

"We've got a party to attend," said Sirius smugly.

"What party? Who in their right mind plans a party with the state everything is in?" asked Remus blinking in shock.

"Not just a party, an award ceremony," said Sirius grinning in deep amusement.

"Now you've lost me, why would you want to go to an award ceremony? The attention won't be on you." said Remus wryly.

"Ha, ha," said Sirius shaking his head, "No I mean it, would you like to go?"

"No," said Remus.

"Fine then, I'll go and support Harry myself then," said Sirius sounding deeply disappointed.

"Harry?" asked Remus perking up, throwing his empty package box in the bin, as he placed his Honeydukes chocolates to the side. Chocolate always made him feel better, especially after the full moon. So he always made sure to have a supply on hand, which he most certainly did, five large blocks of it right now. In his trunk he still had two blocks, that's if Sirius hadn't stolen any. Not that he minded, he always gave them back, and gave him another one in compensation.

"Order of Merlin third class, for a potion he and Snape created," said Sirius still reading the paper. "Wow, you could use it, it will repair all the damage that's been done during transforming. It works because there's someone saying they've already done it, it's been proved by the American Ministry. They claim they feel ten years younger, and that the full moon isn't so difficult. Apparently they are interested in Harry as well." the pride in his voice was impossible for even a deaf man to mistake. Order of Merlin third class! At his age! He was the youngest ever recipient for the award. He did wonder if Harry would have been this amazing, this determined if they'd loved him as they should. Or if the Potter's neglect had turned him into this awesome, determined wizard that he is. Plus he might finally bring peace between the American and British governments and make them see eye to eye for once.

"I thought it was for arthritis?" asked Remus baffled, had he missed something?

"No, apparently that was a misconception, misprint from the potions monthly magazine. It's like a rejuvenating potion only ten times more potent. It doesn't just work on the bones but internal organs, making the body young again." replied Sirius sounding as though he was reading paragraphs from the paper in his hands. They'd named it Eileen's Potion; it was obvious who it had been made for. Snape's mother was named Eileen if he didn't remember right, Eileen Prince-Snape. Her name had been a mere mention of the old pureblood lines during his home schooling before Hogwarts. His parents had sneered at how weak she was and how dirty she is for diluting the Prince line with that of a Muggle. Muggles of course, by his mother's definition were worse than even a Mudblood. Which was saying a lot, since they loathed those without magical lineage getting into their precious world. It didn't matter that a great many of the Muggle born's were actually smarter and more magically powerful than pureblood's, which probably did just add insult to injury.

"Sounds fascinating, does it mention the price?" asked Remus.

"Twelve galleons," said Sirius, or sixty pounds if you went with the Muggle currency.

"He didn't patient it?" asked Remus dumbfounded.

"Harry didn't do it for the money Remus, he did it for Eileen Prince-Snape, he did it to save her from whatever was killing her. He didn't patient it, and it's become very popular, especially with the older generation, of course he still receives interest on it." said Sirius quietly, Harry was very loyal to those he loved; unfortunately they weren't included in that regard.

"When and where is the award ceremony?" asked Remus, rather concerned it shouldn't have been put in the paper. It was dangerous; Voldemort wanted Harry dead, for embarrassing him. He'd attend if for no other reason than to keep Harry safe, if there was an attack he would need as much protection as humanly possible.

"Where else? The Ministry of Magic, trying to make as much publicity out of it as possible." said Sirius, then again that's where everyone was given their awards. The last one awarded it was actually the man who invented the Wolfsbane potion, but that was a much grander affair since it was first class. There hadn't been one awarded since Dumbledore got one decades ago (the first class medal that is).

"That will afford him some protection then," said Remus relief clear on his face, the Minister had placed wards stopping those with the Dark Mark gaining entrance, without an Auror present. Of course they could be betrayed by an Auror, who could allow everyone entrance, but apparently Scrimgeour had thought of that. So it was amended, one Auror for every wizard carrying the Dark Mark. If a Death Eater tried to gain access, they'd find themselves with a permanent room in St. Mungo's. The wards would fry their magical core and addle their brain beyond repair. One could say they deserve what happens to them, the only exception to the rule was Severus Snape. Who had been a spy for Albus Dumbledore, and it was widely known. They'd given him the charm that negated the affects of the wards placed around the building to keep it safe. Of course Scrimgeour the cautious wizard he was, made Severus swear an oath not to reveal it. This had all been done from the fireplace, before the trail for Lily Potter had been put into effect.

"Nowhere is totally secure," said Sirius, they were at war and you learned that the hard way. Like how they thought James, Lily, Nick and Harry would be safe, yet look what happened? They'd been attacked when they thought it was them they wouldn't have to worry about, safely censored behind the wards the Fidelus Charm had to offer.

"Why are you talking about secure? Has Grimmauld Place been compromised?" asked James walking in looking like a zombie. Despite the fact he'd been in bed for thirteen hours, he hadn't slept a wink. Any time he'd just about fallen asleep his mind would come awake again. Like he'd been injected with pepper up potions all night, there wasn't Dreamless sleeping potions here. Nor was there anywhere else he would need to buy some from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley.

"It's probably constantly watched," said Sirius scoffing, "I have no doubt Bellatrix has told Voldemort about this place. Thankfully its very well guarded, added with the Fidelus Charm on it its as safe as its going to get." the books in the library could fund Voldemort's war alone, it was extensive, rare and valuable books. More valuable books were in the main Black vault, which thankfully he had control off. His mother had blasted him off the family tree, but never officially disowned him. It could have something to do with Regulus going missing shortly after. There was no other heir to carry on the line, closest was Draco Malfoy but he would have to denounce his Malfoy heritage before he could carry the Black name. You had to be a Black in name and blood to carry the heir title. Something his great many times grandfather had put into affect. No doubt to make sure the line stayed with immediate family and pure.

"Would you like to see the paper?" enquired Sirius grinning smugly, an expectant look on his face.

"Err…no," said James warily, he didn't want to see the papers edition of what had happened in that courtroom yesterday. His parents were probably rolling in their graves; his entire family was in pieces. He also had to go and see Dumbledore, if that man was even thinking of training him, well he had another thing coming. His son wasn't going to get training from anyone other than him; he'd see his son ready to face the threat, with him at his side guiding him. He'd been a fucking idiot trusting Dumbledore to do anything for his family.

"Don't worry, Lily's only mentioned on page ten, and only a sentence on the front page." said Sirius handing the folded paper to him.

Remus bit his tongue; it's the closest he'd seen them being friendly in years. Yet he knew there was nothing friendly about it. Sirius was taunting James, closing his amber eyes he shook his head. This war had destroyed friendships, ruined lives and left them desolate. Even when Voldemort was gone, nothing would ever be the same.

James reached for the paper, confused by Sirius' words and the way he was being. They had barely exchanged a few words the entire time he'd stayed here. Only to make it clear Sirius was only doing it to repay James Parents for taking him in when he ran away from the expectations his family were heaping upon him. They had greatly agreed with Voldemort's ways, but never actually became Death Eaters. No their urging had made Regulus do it, and it had killed him. When he'd died, his DOD had appeared on the magical family tree in the house. It was the same magic that Molly Weasley had imbued in her family clock. Opening the paper he closed his eyes, his hands becoming fists, not in anger but pained defeat. His son! Merlin his son had been awarded the Order of Merlin third class, youngest recipient ever. Swallowing thickly once again reminded just how good and pure his son actually was.

Another bird, a raven, it belonged to Severus since Hermes was out delivering a package, swooped into Grimmauld Place.

"Hey," said Sirius reaching for the letter but only to be pecked, reaching forward he saw it was addressed for James. "It's for you."

"Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Yes?" asked Remus opening his eyes again.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" said Sirius his face straight.

Remus groaned and slammed his head on the tabletop, ever since the teenager had found his favourite childhood book - he always, always reminded him of it. He'd kept in his trunk at all times, and Sirius had read it. Every time he saw a raven, he was reminded of the book and joke. Inwardly though Remus was grinning, it was difficult to be glad about anything else days. He'd actually seen the movie, once upon a time visiting the Muggle world. It was absolutely fascinating what they could do, it's just a shame most wizards were backwards. They'd rather gouge out their eyes than accept anything Muggle in their world.

Sirius laughed in amusement, no matter how many years past it was still amusing. Just like the Sirius/Serious pun they always done with his name. If only it had been Orion Sirius instead of Sirius Orion he'd been named.

James sat down his brow filled with sweat, tears running freely down his face. Remus and Sirius stared at him then at the paper, their eyebrows rose past their hairline. There was like ten pages, filled with questions and statements. Judging by the first set of questions this had been written by Harry. Sirius took the pages from James, not wanting the salt water from his tears to mess the letter up. His blue eyes flittering over each and every question, statement and written word, Harry had poured his soul into this letter. Older parchment fell out, but they were left as the letter was read out loud by Sirius.

_James, _

_I've been asked to write everything down, Severus said it might help me get everything off my chest and maybe let me move on properly. I hadn't really realized I had been hanging on, but I guess I have been. _

_Do you remember the last time when you sat down and actually fed me after Voldemort's first defeat? Cuddled me? Told me you loved me? _

_Do you remember the last time you bathed me and not just used a spell until I was old enough to wash myself in the sink? _

_Do you remember the last time you ever told me a story? _

_Do you remember the last time there was a picture of me taken? _

_Do you remember the time I asked for a cat? Only for Lily to buy one for Nick not two days later? _

_Do you remember when Nick punched me in the face and you sent me to my room? _

The list continued extensively, continuing on during the entire duration of his childhood. All faults were being laid bare for James to see, stuff James had actually forgotten about until it was reminded for him. He could barely believe Harry could remember any of it, but James knew better than most, horrible memories always encompassed the good ones. People remembered the bad better than the good. Since Harry's childhood had been filled with nothing but misery, he probably remembered a great deal of it.

_Do you remember taking Nick and Roxy to Diagon Alley, a day that should have been mine also? You had to take me for my wand do you remember what you told Nick afterwards once you got back? After denying me an owl? Shall I remind you? It took longer to get his wand, now come on before it gets dark. When was the last time you actually used my name while talking about me to others? _

_You forgot me, nothing new there, you took me to Hogwarts and I didn't get to ride in the boat like everyone else. You made it seem as though it was entirely my fault. _

_You never wrote to me other than to tell me how much a disappointment I was. You can have them back, I don't need them to know what they said, I've read them so many times that they are memorised. _

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve being ignored and belittled by my family. For so long I had hoped somehow that miraculously you would pay the slightest bit of attention to me. I stupidly thought that with good grades you'd actually notice. Instead you blamed Ronald Weasley for Nick's lack of good grades after letting him think Quidditch and reading magazines were more important than work! Each time the tutor came to you with how badly behaved nick was you threatened to fire him. He was just following the example you set for him, from what I've observed it seems he's finally grown up. Good for him, something you can't take any credit for - as usual. _

_I'd be greatly surprised if you can answer any of those questions or remember any of the memories I'm taking about. I remember everything and I wish I didn't, maybe now old demons can be laid to rest and I can focus on my future. _

_Harry Peverell _

Sirius' voice was hoarse by the time he'd finished, not just because of the emotions he was feeling, but because of the length of the letter. Needless to say he truly had gotten everything off his chest. The letter may be addressed to James, but Sirius tried to remember when he had last did any of those things for his godson. For most part he and Remus had been visiting werewolf camps all over the world, especially after Umbridge had started her bloody laws. They'd gone to tell them just because she thought that way, not everyone was as ignorant. They laws were more…tolerant now because of the Wolfsbane potion but not by much. Even with the bitch sentenced to Azkaban.

"I'll have something stronger now," said Sirius to Remus, the werewolf just summoned the whiskey and glasses. Filling a glass he handed it over to Sirius, before he took the opened, old letters Harry had spoke off. He looked sick just reading them himself; he passed them over to Sirius not looking James in the eye.

_Harry _

_Nick has just told us you can speak snake language I want you to know I'm extremely disappointed in you. Every year there is always something, most recent ones getting sorted into Ravenclaw! No Potter has ever been sorted anywhere other than Gryffindor bar you. _

_I supposed I should just be grateful that it wasn't Slytherin which by given your newly discovered talent I'm surprised your not. Then showing up your brother by getting better grades when you know very well what your brother was going through trying to fight Voldemort. _

_Now you can speak Parseltongue, when you come home for the summer you are to go straight to your room. You still stay in there; I will get Lily to send the food up to your room we do not want to see you. Poor Roxy is utterly mortified as are your mother and I! Do you know what this could do to Nick's reputation? If this backlashes on us you will be out on your backside. _

"It's no wonder he chose to emancipate himself," said Sirius staring at the letter completely horrified, it didn't seem like James at all. This letter reminded him of his own father who was embarrassed he'd been put in Gryffindor not Slytherin. Talking about how it had embarrassed Regulus as well. The similarities were scary, and he'd never imagined in a million years he'd compare his best friend to his own father. He refused to read the others, six years and only four letters the entire time. Four small letters, he'd bet they were full of bitterness and anger like this one.

James just sank further into his seat, their looks imbedded itself into his mind, searing him with agony so profound it look his breath away. He had to get out of here, he couldn't stay, he didn't want to see the looks of quiet accusation, disgust, distrust and anger coming his way. With that he ran, he didn't care if he looked like a coward, maybe he was?

* * *

**Prince Manor - Severus, Harry and Eileen **

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Eileen, as Harry sleepily made his way into the dinning room. She'd just finished reading everything in the newspaper, the American Minister wanted to be the one to give Harry and Severus their awards! She was so proud of them.

"What?" asked Harry blinking in confusion as he sat down, not understanding what Eileen was going on about. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a white long sleeved top. He'd sent the letter, finally, after pacing up and down, and preparing to put the letter on the owl only to falter. He'd worked up the courage and hopefully things would get better now.

"She means the award ceremony for tonight, I do hope you have a set of dress robes," smirked Severus chucking evilly at how pale Harry went. Harry hated any attention on him what so ever.

"What?" gaped Harry, "What award ceremony?"

"If you'd opened all your mail instead of leaving it laying there you'd already know," said Severus pointing towards the table where Harry had put everything yesterday. They'd been in a hurry, getting to the trial of Lily Potter. When he'd got back he'd been too angry, Eileen had calmed him down. Afterwards he'd spent the rest of the day in the lab, brewing always put him at ease, helped him forget everything.

Harry practically bolted for the letter, ripping it open he read it quickly, his eyes getting steadily wider. He was aware he must have looked like an idiot, standing there gaping at it. The American Minster? Stepping foot on British soil? To give him and Severus an award? He certainly hadn't seen that one coming. Not by a long shot.

"Err…I don't suppose you can just…collect mine do you?" asked Harry, he wasn't sure if he really meant what he said. He just wasn't used to being looked at; he'd spent his entire life invisible to everyone around him.

"Harry!" said Eileen her lips twitching, why did she have to have two sons who prefer dwelling in the shadows? Instead of embracing their brilliance? It was infuriating yet saddening. The world deserved to know just how brilliant they were, and she was proud of them no matter what they chose to do. She just wished everyone could see them as she saw them. To think if she'd remained in the magical world, or came back after having Severus, she could have perhaps become a Potions Mistress and have the ability to do what they did. She was great at Potions make no mistake, but she was nowhere near Mastery level. She had been too old, body wise, since everything ached if she stood too long, to consider it. Since the potion she'd considered it, but she had inevitably decided to leave it to her boys, and enjoy old age pain free as it was now. She'd never had the imagination to do what her boys did anyway.

"I hope you have a nice dress," said Harry wryly.

"Why is that?" asked Eileen, she didn't own a single dress! She never had. Her wardrobe was very basic, always had been since she was seventeen years old.

"You're coming," said Harry, "I wouldn't be here without you, or Sev." mostly Eileen, if she hadn't been Severus' mother, he would never have met him or became his Apprentice. He'd still be a full time Hogwarts student, getting troll on all Potion assessments. Then again maybe not, Slughorn seemed respectable enough. He did wonder why Reese had left, but very briefly he loathed the man more than even his own parents. He'd almost destroyed what Harry wanted to be more than anything else in the world, a Potions apprentice and inevitably a Master in the craft of Potions making.

"Nothing would make me happier," said Eileen smiling sweetly at him. "Do you have a set of dress robes for the occasion?"

"No," said Harry mulishly.

"Then perhaps we best visit Madam Malkin's, is she still open Severus?" asked Eileen turning to her son.

"I believe so," said Severus, "Security around the Alley had increased significantly since the attack." Ollivander and Fortescue had been taken, not killed, Voldemort wanted them for something. They obviously had information that the Dark wizard wanted, enough to risk his followers, five of them had been killed during the attack, two more captured but they'd been low level Death Eaters. They knew nothing of future plans, what Voldemort was doing or actually anything useful. They were children, barely out of school, it made Severus furious, especially knowing his Slytherins would end up joining. With Slughorn though, they might have a chance to avoid their fate.

"What about you? Do you have dress robes?" asked Harry blatantly staring at Severus with a smirk, undressing him with his eyes.

Severus cleared his throat, glaring at Harry with no bite and a tad bit humour lurking behind his black eyes. "I do not." said Severus.

"Then it's a trip we all shall make!" said Eileen, finally an excuse to get her boys out of the manor. She had to set up a little impromptu holiday for them all. She'd enjoyed Egypt, as had they both, even got a little bit of the sun before coming back. They were both so pale, no doubt because of all the time they spend in that lab.

"Can't you take our measurements and send them off via owl?" asked Harry hopefully. Sitting back down and grabbing some food, Eileen had already eaten so it was just him and Severus.

"If you want white robes then yes," said Severus, his mother had the quirkiest sense of humour when she wanted it. The last time he'd asked her to do it she'd gotten him white robes, pure white. Telling him he was wearing too much black as if it was all okay.

"Severus!" scolded Eileen a smile twitching at her lips.

"Hmm?" murmured Harry, unable to speak since his mouth was full, but he was staring at them curiously trying to swallow the load.

"When I was due to meet a prospective Potions Master, I wanted to look my best; I sold some potions to afford the robes. I asked my mother here, to buy me a set, since I wasn't able to move that day, the Dark Lord had been particularly vicious the night before. She got me a set alright, a white set of dress robes." said Severus wryly, "Which were wasted by the time he was through testing me. He accepted me as his apprentice, telling me to refrain from wearing white unless I wanted to buy a new wardrobe every week."

"Oh," said Harry his lips had disappeared as he tried and succeeded in holding his amusement at by. "Well maybe I should just pick my own. I'll get my snake some treats and mice while I'm there too." maybe a set of blue robes? But that might make him seem proud of Ravenclaw house since it's their colours. He'd never been proud to be a Ravenclaw, even those with intellect preferred knowing his brother's favourite colour or food compared to actually talking to him. They spoke to him now yes, because he'd proved himself, well that was well and good but he'd never forgive them for ignoring him for three nearly four years. Or maybe green ones? He liked green it was a good colour, went well with his eyes, and he wanted Severus to notice him tonight if they were going to this thing.

"Then consider it done, we shall go after breakfast, we only have a few hours in which to prepare. The award ceremony begins at three, lasts two hours then there is a celebration party afterwards." said Eileen.

"I know mother." said Severus dryly.

"I'm not talking to you Severus, I am telling Harry, who perhaps doesn't know what all this entails!" said Eileen smartly.

"Touché," said Severus nodding his head.

"Celebration party? Just how long does that last?" asked Harry wide eyes, it was a good job it was the weekend, that way he wasn't missing school or any lessons Severus had planned. Sunday's were always his, well apart from this Sunday; hopefully it will only be an hour or two, itself.

"Can run on until midnight," said Eileen, smiling in sympathy for her boys.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it?" asked Harry groaning in dread. Severus wasn't helping matters by smirking at him like that. "You forget you are going to do you?"

"No, but the attention isn't going to be focused on me, you are the youngest recipient after all." said Severus finding amusement in how much his young lover (not that anyone would know, he wasn't going to jeopardise Harry's budding career he deserved everything he had and was receiving.) was dreading an award ceremony. There would have been once upon a time, he'd have desperately wanted it, especially at his age. To be acknowledged, respected before he went and made the biggest mistake of his life. Thankfully Harry would never make the mistake he had. Despite the fact they'd had similar but very different childhoods. Whereas he'd wanted quiet and to fade into obscurity by those who bullied him and his father, Harry had been invisible to everyone, wanting someone, anyone to notice him.

"Let's get this over with," said Harry placing his napkin beside his mostly empty plate.

"Harry this is good news, you will be world widely recognized, respected, for something you did and do." said Severus standing up also.

"True," said Harry and wasn't that what he wanted? For the world to see him as his own man? Not as Potter's son or the brother of the boy who lived just Harry Peverell soon to be Potions Master and now Order of Merlin third class award winner. He wasn't invisible anymore, and it hadn't been how he feared, being found out he was the true boy who lived. He will always know who his true friends were, and for that…Harry will always be grateful. "I have a few others I want to invite is it possible?"

"It is, you will have to send it right away, otherwise they wont get their invites and passes, in the form of the Portkey that will send them straight to the Ministry's Grand Hall." said Severus immediately. He knew who would be attending with Harry tonight, Neville and Luna, as well as Cedric Diggory and perhaps Cho Chang if they could be given permission to leave school. Considering how honourable it is, to be asked to attend, he doubted Dumbledore would say no. In fact Albus Dumbledore would probably be there, representing the Wizengamot since he was chief warlock and head of the Wizengamot.

"Brilliant." said Harry grabbing his mail and bolting off up stairs.

* * *

There we go :) another chapter for you all to enjoy! so will Severus be called to fix Dumbledore's arm when its cursed? or will he be unable to get the man and die in horrible painful agony leaving the light side feeling a little more downhearted and doomed? or will he survive to see the mistakes he made by not enquiring further into Lily's story or demanding to see what she'd seen in a pensive when the attack happened on the twins? will harry create something that actually saves Dumbledore at the last second when he's on his death bed from the curse? or will his rejuvenation (Eileen's potion) do the trick? will Sirius find the horcrux and ask Snapes expertise since he does know more about dark arts than anyone else? using it as an excuse to see his godson? or will they only find out about them when Voldemort finds them missing and in his rage someone transfers the knowledge to Harry? R&R PLEASE!


	49. Chapter 49

**Invisible **

**Chapter 49 **

**Award Ceremony **

* * *

**Prince Manor - Eileen Snape **

Eileen Prince-Snape stared at herself in the mirror awed at the women standing before her. It surely couldn't be her? She wore a gorgeous flowing long length emerald dress with sequins glittering in an intriguing pattern, with a chain belt. To top it off, she wore to the necklace Harry had given her and the emerald earrings Severus had given her at the same time - Christmas. She didn't have much jewellery but it was enough to see her through, and each piece had sentimental value. Her black hair fell down in long tresses down her back, curling slightly at the end. She wasn't the most beautiful looking woman in the world, but today she felt it. Pride still continued to course through her, her sons were amazing, she'd always known it, now the world finally knew too. Putting on her new pair of green shoes, flats, she couldn't wear high heels. She might now, but back then she hadn't been able to but she'd rather be comfortable. She was tall enough without wearing them anyway, her son had gotten his tallness from her, and in fact he'd gotten most things from her, poor dear. Grabbing her shawl and travel cloak or what she rather liked to think 'Jacket' she'd spent too long in the Muggle world to be rid of it.

"Mum you look…amazing," said Severus, staring at her blankly before deciding on the most appropriate word. She beamed at him, obviously over the moon with her son's words. It hurt to think she hadn't had anyone say those words to her before. She was his mum, he didn't care what she looked like, and he loved her even if he didn't show it as much as he should. Unfortunately the years of spying had stuck with him, and he preferred not to show how much he cared about people or their words.

"Thank you Severus," said Eileen smiling gratefully at her son, she had wondered if it was a bit much, but Severus seemed to like it so she swept away her fears. This was an award ceremony, everyone would be dressed up, and ready to party. The pureblood's loved these sorts of functions, any excuse to get dressed up and wear your entire vault contents around your neck or elsewhere. "You look very dapper yourself. Has Harry seen you?"

Severus rolled his eyes; honestly, he didn't look any different than he normally would. Or so he kept telling himself anyway, truth be told, both he and Harry had settled on traditional dress robes, he had on a black shirt instead of a white one. It made him look even skinner than he actually was, but it didn't bother him since he always wore black and looked like a stick. He could eat like a pig and never gain weight; he'd always weighted the same since before he started teaching at Hogwarts. His mother was taking too much pleasure out of the fact he and Harry were…well together. Or as together as they were going to get for a while anyway.

"The Portkey is set to activate in five minutes, why don't you go and get him? I'll be in the hall." said Eileen, making her way down the stairs. A few months ago this would have been nearly excruciating for her. She shook her head; it seemed as if the award ceremony was bringing back just how much the potion had helped her. Now it was going to do the same for thousands of others, including werewolf's too. Perhaps it would elongate their life; werewolves had a life span on 20 to 30 years after they were bitten, before they completely deteriorated. The figure had gone up perhaps ten years since the Wolfsbane potion but now…now there was a new hope for them.

Severus knocked on Harry's door; he'd been amused all day at how much Harry was dreading this. Perhaps Harry felt more deeply than he imagined, hopefully he would still go. He didn't want to have to accept Harry's award for him. "Harry are you ready to go?"

"I'm coming," said Harry from inside the room, a few seconds later the door finally opened. The dress robes he'd decided on were breathtaking; it made Harry look years older. Biting his lip, he realized tonight was going to be extremely long. Harry had elected to wear a silver tie, instead of the traditional bow that came with the dress robs.

"You decided on wearing the ring then?" said Severus noticing the Peverell insignia ring on his hand. Not many decided to wear the rings these days, it was a stupid move, it was enchanted to protect the wearer, even negate some of the most potent potions. Poisons and even love potions, Black didn't wear his, Potter didn't wear his come to that, and even Arthur Weasley didn't wear it. The only person he'd seen wearing insignia rings was Lucius, the Minister or magic and of course the Potion Master's he saw regularly at conferences.

"Yup, why don't you wear the Prince one?" asked Harry, closing the door.

"I would have to take on the Prince Name." said Severus as if it explained everything. Which it did, he'd made his name as a Snape, he'd gained his Mastery as a Snape…need he go on? Although lately they'd been getting referred to as Prince-Snape's in the newspaper. Even his mother had officially hyphenated it, changing it on her vault this afternoon while out shopping.

"Heh, you basically have, everyone knows you as the Prince-Snape's," said Harry wryly, spookily thinking the same thing Severus had been just moments before. At least they had been referred to as such in the newspapers this morning.

"Indeed, are you ready to go? The Portkey will be activating in two minutes," said Severus looking at his watch. There was no such thing as 'fashionably late' at events such as these. They were all Portkey'd in at different times to the same place.

"Let's go then," said Harry his face scrunched up in apprehension. Both of them then began to hasten down the stairs. Grabbing the Portkey, which was actually their passes to get into the Grand hall, which wasn't used very often. A minute later, the Manor disappeared and the hall doors appeared before them. They stood for a few seconds, letting their stomach settle after being yanked so forcefully.

"Wands and passes please," said Kate Bennett, a very familiar Witch, she had been asked to give evidence at Lily Potter's trial.

Severus passed his wand and VIP pass over, tapping his foot impatiently as it was checked and recorded, his name ticked off. "Welcome and congratulations Mr. Snape." she said as she returned his wand to him.

"Thank you," said Severus as his mother went next, the loud music could be heard from inside the room.

"Welcome Mrs. Prince-Snape," said Kate smiling gently at the woman passing the wand back. There was hardly any magic registered on the wand, and for such an older woman…it was a surprise to say the least. She knew everyone didn't use magic every day, and some preferred actually not using it. That was mostly because the spells they cast didn't succeed.

"Thank you dear," said Eileen joining her son, waiting on Harry now.

"Oh Mr. Peverell! Welcome! I hope you don't mind but the Minister wants a private word?" asked Kate.

"During dinner, and it won't be private, give him my apologies but I have no interest in anything other than passing my mastery at this time." said Harry quietly but firmly making himself clear. "If it's important then I'm sure a silencing spell will do the trick."

"Of course, and congratulations, why don't you go in and have a seat? The award ceremony will start in exactly twenty minutes. Auror Smith will show you to your seats, he's just inside the door." said Kate, handing him his wand back, urging them in getting ready for the last lot of guests. The register totalled only another five were to come, if they did come of course, which would be answered in exactly three minutes when the Portkey was due to activate. It was self activating, they didn't have them password activated anymore. It was dangerous; after all if Death Eaters got their hands on one then they could flood the Ministry. They always sent them last minute; self activating and securely using trained attack owls that made the Gringotts ones look like playful bunnies.

"Thanks," said Harry taking a deep breath as Kate magically opened the doors for them, as they entered the doors was firmly closed behind them. The wards shimmering over their skins, as they looked around the hall.

"WOW," said Harry gazing around in awe. The place was done up spectacularly, they'd pulled out all the stops in making this an event to remember. There were a million balloons stuck up on the ceiling, perhaps with a magical barrier or sticking charms. Tables and chairs covered by the whitest, softest looking material he'd ever seen. Polished portraits and floors, new candlesticks and glittering gas lamps bobbing up and down adding to the look. The entire wall at the back side of the room, or bottom, depending on where one was sitting or standing; was filled with all manner of food, despite the fact Harry was sure they would get a normal meal. There was also a table with a million goodie bags, like when you were at a party. Lily and James had always done it every year for Nick, he'd never had a part or goodie bag. He was curious to know what was in them, he looked around further still curious. All the Ministry of magic Portraits were spaced evenly out spread across the room walls. They were all talking animatedly with people, obviously ecstatic to have someone to talk to. "I didn't expect this."

"What did you expect?" asked Eileen as they were escorted to their seats, over the noise it was very loud. Thankfully most people were sitting at their tables, so they didn't find it difficulty to get by people. She smirked wryly, when she caught Severus glaring at anyone who looked at Harry for more than a few seconds. Glaring much fiercer with those who seemed to have 'elevator' eyes. He wasn't being very subtle; thankfully it could be passed off as protecting his Apprentice, only if he didn't go too far of course. "Thank you," said Eileen as Auror Smith pulled out the chair for her and let her sit down before leaving, dipping his head in acknowledgement to the thanks.

"Something similar to the Yule Ball," shrugged Harry, his green eyes lightening up when he saw Neville had managed to come with the others. He had been in this state just before the Yule Ball too, not just because it was his first 'date' but because he didn't like being in the spotlight. Unfortunately it was something Harry would have to live with, but he would be happy knowing it was for himself, as Severus had said, rather than the boy who lived's brother.

Severus snorted, "They don't like using money at Hogwarts, the Headmaster's are rather…tight-fisted that way, so all things are done magically with furniture they already had. They have a rather tight budget, any ingredient I wanted, that wasn't in the potions student used I had to buy myself." even Dumbledore, but during war, budgets were always tightened in further.

"Oh," said Harry taking his seat, which was right next to Severus, Eileen sat down next to Luna and across from Neville who was on Harry's other side. Cedric and Cho were occupying the only other seats at the table. "Makes sense I suppose."

"It's not just that, Hogwarts is expensive to get into, with only a small amount of scholarships available - most cannot afford it. It's not called the safest and best school around for nothing. All the best schools do have large tuition fees." said Eileen placing her travel cloak on her seat, placing the small bag of money on the side of the table. It was the same colour of green as her dress, and it would have fitted everything she wanted to put in it.

"Yeah, it's a good job my tuition was paid when I was born or I probably wouldn't have attended either." snorted Harry, it would have been the sort of choice James and Lily would have made. Twice he'd thought of them already today, he had to stop this, but at least it wasn't with bitterness crawling up his mouth anymore. Sending that letter had been therapeutic and he owed it all to Severus.

"Most pureblood's do the same thing, I know mines was paid then too." said Cedric Diggory in agreement.

"It is an old practice." said Severus in agreement.

"Yes daddy did the same thing," said Luna, a wistful smile on her face.

"Harry look! That's the American Minister!" said Neville shaking Harry and pointing to the Minister in question. He was sitting in deep conversation with Scrimgeour and Dumbledore. There was also a lot of security surrounding them.

"Is that the American Auror robes?" asked Harry curiously.

Everyone else turned to look, "They are what you could call a magical extension of the Secret service, and they protect the Minister of magic."

"Does Muggle secret service know about magic?" asked Harry, there was so much he didn't know still.

"Those with a very big pay grade do yes, not even their Minister of magic gets to meet the President of the United States alone." said Severus wryly; able to talk now the weird sisters were no longer playing. "They are more friendly and advanced than our Muggle and Magical Ministers. Most probably because they've not had to deal with war."

"Lucky them," said Harry, he certainly wished there wasn't a war going on. You wouldn't think so seeing all these people talking and laughing. Yet there was the newspapers were filled with reports of attacks and mysterious kidnappings. Thankfully he didn't have his 'inner circle' and with the wards increased around Azkaban, he wasn't going to get them any time soon.

"Mr. Peverell? Mr. Prince-Snape? Could you please make your way to the podium? The award ceremony is about to start." said Auror Smith, after making his way to their table once again. The Ministers were up there along with someone they didn't recognize, holding onto two boxes, probably holding their awards.

"I'll see you guys later," said Harry getting up, a chorus of 'alright' and good luck' met his ears as he did. Cho was still as shy as before, she barely spoke when they all got together, you'd think she'd be used to them by now. She certainly had a different persona at school, she was always giggling away with a gaggling of friends. Harry followed Severus up to the podium, trying to give Severus as much of the spotlight as humanely possible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for coming together to share this special night. Tonight we are proud to be able to give our Order of Merlin award to these two distinguished wizards. Please welcome up Severus Prince-Snape and Harry Peverell!" they stood as one then the applauding began, it was loud and fierce, they were always proud when someone did enough to win these awards. The journalist that had been given the honour, were flashing their photographs a mile a minute in the stages direction. One person in particular wasn't there, Rita Skeeter and her poisonous quill, Harry didn't have anything against her, she hadn't written anything about him though. In fact he wasn't sure if she still worked at the Daily Prophet, James had gotten her into a lot of trouble, for publishing things about Nick.

"First to receive their Order of Merlin third class is a long prominent Potions Master, who has created numerous potions, including the notable changes in the Wolfbane potion and Veritaserum, making it usable in court of law. Please welcome up Order of Merlin third class winner Severus Snape!" said Elias Barton, American Minister of Magic, shouted into the sonorous charm so everyone could hear him.

Severus stepped forward, as always completely impassive to those around him. Only a few people there truly knew just how honoured Severus was to receive such a prestigious award. Eileen, Luna, Harry and of course Albus Dumbledore, who's eyes were twinkling brightly as he observed Severus receive the award. The Minister attached it to his dress robe, and both of them shook hands, as Elias congratulated Severus. "It's very nice to meet you in person; your work has inspired many in my homeland. The work you did for the Potions Weekly magazine was magnificent, I certainly wouldn't mind reading some more. However, I know how busy you are, your apprentice is a definite credit to you and your profession."

"Thank you and he is indeed." said Severus nodding his head curtly.

"Should have expected it, you wouldn't waste your time on a mediocre student!" said Elias happily, stepping back from the podium allowing Severus to say his word.

"It's a great honour to accept this award on behalf of the magical world; it is of course, greatly appreciated when ones work is acknowledged in the best way possible. We do not do it for the praise but rather for the betterment of our chosen field. I wish to thank everyone who spoke up and decided the award was deserved." said Severus nodding curtly before stepping back from the podium. His red and gold medal more obvious than ever with his dark clothes on. For once he had nothing to say about the red and gold medal, with a phoenix embossed on and flames rising around it. The awards didn't move they were pure gold no tampering no magic.

"Last but no means least the second to be awarded the Order of Merlin third class, the youngest recipient for this prestigious award… an astonishing apprentice, who has already proven his worth…and who I'm sure we are going to hear much from in the coming years Mr. Harry Peverell!" said Elias once again at the podium. This was the boy he'd been waiting for; unfortunately the young man had denied him a private audience. It should have annoyed him, but it only made him more curious about the apprentice. He'd been observing him; he looked very reluctant to be in the spotlight. A few years ago he hadn't known who he was, he knew Nick Potter, who didn't? But now Harry Peverell was everywhere.

"Well done Mr. Peverell you have done your country and school proud, if only we had such dedicated Wizards and witches in America." said Elias shaking Harry's hand, and attaching his Order of Merlin medal into his clothes. Standing together allowing their photographs to be taken, much to Harry's distaste.

"Thank you Minister." said Harry quietly; a small smile on his face, and it was all he could muster under the circumstances. He grimaced when the Minister moved away leaving him in the middle of the lions den so to speak. He looked at Severus for a second, getting strength from the black eyes and the confident nod from his direction. Taking a deep breath, he remembered Severus' words from just earlier on that day. _Harry this is good news, you will be world widely recognized, respected, for something you did and do. _He could this, he would do this, and it's what he'd spent his life wishing for. Breathing out, he non-verbally cast a sonorous spell on himself. Something everyone noticed, especially when his voice boomed loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Hi, I never expected to get this award, you should have seen my face when I did!" said Harry grinning wryly, speaking straight at his friends. Everyone laughed in response to his words. It was glaringly obvious how young he truly was seeing him standing there speaking the way he was. "There are people I wish to thank, for without them I wouldn't be standing where I am right now. Without them I'd still be at Hogwarts full time, not able to focus on the thing I enjoy the most. So thank you Eileen, you have been more of a mother to me than Lily ever was. Just as importantly Severus Snape who accepted me as his Potions apprentice. Without their praise and love I wouldn't have flourished into who I am. I'd also like to thank my best friends for sticking with me through it all, you know who you are. I will of course, wear my medal with pride knowing it's deserved. Thank you!" with that Harry removed the sonorous charm and stepped back. Finally relaxing, as the spotlight was finally removed from him. The weird sister's band began to climb back onto the raised platform, as the podium was removed.

"Congratulations, I am proud of you both." said Dumbledore shaking their hands as men, not as a child Harry sometimes felt. He was only the first one to congratulate them, as they made the way to their table, shaking hands with people they didn't even know. For once Severus was much more reluctant than Harry. He didn't like to be touched, well, from people he didn't know of course.

"Good to see you Severus, well done on the award," said Master Grimm, shaking hands with a fellow Master.

"Jacob it's good to see you, how have you been?" asked Severus.

"I have been good, my Apprentice just passed his Mastery, I think I'm going to concentrate on potions for a few years before taking on another." said Master Grimm's. His usually long peppery hair was cut short.

"That's a surprise," said Severus wryly, Jacob always had an apprentice over the years, he'd had around five going far back as he remembered him.

"It is, isn't it?" said Master Russell. He and Jacob had both learned from the same Master, and had graduated within six months of each other. Jacob had taken on apprentice after apprentice, he liked teaching about Potions. Unfortunately Jacob had probably realized how held back he was by this, and wanted to concentrate on himself for a bit.

"I suspected it would happen eventually," said Master Sorens.

"Your potion was fantastically done, even I almost screwed up, thankfully I corrected it before it blew up in my face." said Jacob Grimm.

"We almost did as well. We were under a great deal of pressure to brew it correctly." said Severus wryly.

"Talking about Potions again are we?" asked a beautiful young woman coming to stand beside Jacob shaking her head wryly, but it seemed like an old joke between them because Jacob just laughed.

"Severus I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Penelope Grimm, Pen this is the Potions Master I've told you so much about Master Snape." said Jacob politely.

"It's very nice to finally meet the man I've heard so much about!" said Penelope shaking Severus' hand, "And congratulations on the medal! I don't know a lot about potions but to create one I know takes dedication."

"Thank you," said Severus.

"Will you be at the next conference?" asked Master Damon.

"Perhaps," said Severus, "It just depends on how things are on this end." they knew the United Kingdom's magical world was under threat of war.

"Of course, I hope to see you there, I have a new potion coming out, it will be in the magazine this week." said Master Damon mysteriously. He wasn't going to make Severus and Harry's day about a potion he'd published.

"Really? What is it?" asked Severus curiously.

"Not tonight, tonight is for you Severus, enjoy it, you've deserved it for a long time." said Master Damon seriously.

"Very well," said Severus grudgingly. "I expect a letter tomorrow."

"Of course," said Master Damon wryly, unsurprised by Severus' words.

-0

"Well done Harry!" squealed Luna hugging her friend, she was dressed in the most absurdly green dress that looked like a Christmas tree with a pair of purple leggings underneath. She certainly looked very odd among them all. Harry didn't care though, he liked her a great deal and she liked him for himself not anything else.

"Thanks!" said Harry, getting tired of repeating himself already.

"How does it feel?" asked Cho speaking for the first time, gazing at the medal, the phoenix had a small three imbedded in it, indicating which one it was.

"I don't know, I'm still getting used to it," shrugged Harry, "It's nice to be recognized though for something you did."

"Helps your brother doesn't have one as well." said Luna with eerie perspective.

"That too," laughed Harry.

"Eileen would you like to dance?" asked Harry, since everyone else was doing it.

"I'd love to sweetie," said Eileen smiling sweetly at Harry who quickly moved beside her and led the older woman to the dance floor. His friends quickly did the same, although they were a bit more buoyant than Harry was. After all Eileen was an older woman, and she couldn't jump around like a headless chicken to the music like the youngsters could.

"I meant what I said before, you know, you have been more of a mother than Lily, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." said Harry shouting to be heard over the pounding loud music.

"I know Harry," said Eileen still smiling, it was beginning to hurt; she didn't think she'd smiled so much in a very long time. "I know." she repeated. Giggling slightly when Harry tried to burl her around, unfortunately he was too short and she had to duck under causing a few people, including themselves to laugh.

"Ooh dinner," said Harry noticing people ordering food for themselves, and truth be told after two dances his feet were beginning to hurt. No doubt Eileen's was as well, he wasn't very…good at dancing. He'd stomped on her feet twice already, what could he say? Nobody had taught him to dance.

"Yes it looks rather mouth-watering doesn't it?" said Eileen, "Come on, Severus does look rather lonely sitting there by himself." she would always worry her son, its what any good parent did.

"Bored already?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"I was bored before I walked through the door," said Severus wryly, he didn't like crowds or social gatherings. He'd always been that way; he just didn't like people knowing that.

"Potatoes, steak pie, peas, sweet corn and carrot with lots of gravy." said Harry to his empty plate, to the normal world it would make you look insane, but to the magical world it was a normal occurrence. The food appeared before him, and Harry quietly dug in along with Severus and Eileen when they ordered their food. They ordered steak and kidney pie, chips and beans; Eileen ordered chicken tikka with rice.

"That was fun we will need to do it again some time. After dinner me and you are going to dance Harry. My feet better not be trod on through!" said Luna as she sat down. She certainly wasn't shy in telling people what she thought anyway.

"Alright," chuckled Harry after swallowing his pie.

"Chicken (red pepper/Italian sauce marinated in it), steak, salad, pasta and some cheese." said Luna, ignoring the looks she received. She cleared the throat, and suddenly everyone else rushed to order, causing Severus to snort in amusement. Luna Lovegood was truly one of a kind, she was quirky, harebrained but also very deep and mature, especially for her age.

"So how long is Dumbledore letting you attend for guys?" asked Harry wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin.

"Until eleven, half an hour past curfew." said Cedric since everyone else had their mouth full.

"That's not bad," said Harry surprised.

"My Gran's brought the potion, she's going to use it." said Neville. "Or rather my mum bought her it."

"Really?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yeah, it was Frankie's idea." said Neville referring to his younger sibling.

"How is he?" asked Harry.

"Fine," shrugged Neville. "He will be taking his O.W.L's next year."

Harry nodded he was well aware of that, Frankie was a year older than Roxy. Roxy was in her second year, Frankie his third. He'd never interacted with them, hell he hadn't interacted with Neville when they were young, despite the fact they'd been in Potter manor all the time. Neville had always been quiet, preferring his plants and animals to people. His parents had always worried about him, but he'd come out of his shell at Hogwarts. Finding people to become good friends with, and Harry was glad to be one of them.

"How is Professor Slug-" Severus started but before he could finish, the entire room went silent as the lights went off. Casting everything and everyone into darkness, but not for long as each Wizard and Witch went on the defensive lighting their wands, letting the room glow much more brightly than needed. "Get behind me." he said harshly, his face twisted in a harsh scowl, one that wasn't to be argued with. As he got Harry, Eileen, Cedric, Cho, Neville and Luna behind him taking up a defensive position as the entire room shook on its foundations causing people to cry out in fear and alarm. There was a commotion by the wizards protecting the American Minister, but before anything could be said the Minister and his men were Portkey'd out, initiating their emergency protocol apparently.

The same couldn't be said for anyone else…they were locked into a room, with no way out unaware of what was going on. For how long though, that remains to be seen.

"He'd been too quiet, I knew it." said Severus as he continued to upturn the tables, creating quite a large barricade. Everyone else in Harry's little group, and the Potions Master's from American began helping. If anyone came in, they'd have a small measure of protection from the tables, as they open fired on everyone.

"Anyone got a plan?" asked Jacob crouching down beside them, keeping his wife secure and calm, as the noise began getting louder. Wizards and witches trying to open the door, or banging on it demanding to be let out.

"With those idiots drawing attention to us?" snarled Severus loud enough for the miscreants to hear him. "Whoever's attacking is probably after everyone here, and of course this is just inviting them down."

"A plan?" asked said Sorens, "That's exactly what we need."

"He must have been -" said Severus stopping as the room shook once more. "-Desperate to attack the Ministry. With any luck he wont get this far, not with the entire Auror department under this roof…if they do its best to be in defensive position before going on the offensive."

"Alright, I'll get everyone else to take up the position, with any luck a plan will calm them down." said Jacob.

"I'll help." said Sorens.

"I'm sorry guys," said Harry from where he was crouched.

"Never Apologize, I'm an Auror now," said Cedric, or at least training to be one.

"Severus," said Albus making his way over to the calm bunch.

"Albus," said Severus, "You didn't bring a Portkey for the students to get back did you?"

"No I'm afraid not, I Apparated them here, it was all last minute," said Albus defensively, he had planned on attending alone until his students had asked on behalf of being invited by Harry. He felt a great deal of guilt when it came to the boy, so it's why he went out of his way to accommodate him. He'd ignored him in favour of his brother, it had been wrong; especially since it became apparent he'd suffered greatly. He wasn't the only one, his students believed if they weren't a Gryffindor or teacher they'd be ignored or called liars. He had year's worth of damage to undo, and he'd begun that with letting the others attend. It would get around the Ravenclaw's (Luna, Cho) and Hufflepuff's, despite the fact that Cedric was no longer attending Hogwarts. Now he just had to convince the Slytherin's he meant well and they could come to him with anything.

* * *

It's been too quiet and now we know why ... he's been carefully planning his attack...so who will be the first casualty in the upcoming war? will Cedric Diggory die? or will it be James Potter? maybe Dumbledore defending everyone in that room? has the Dementors switched sides? is the attack on the ministry just a distraction as they try and get everyone out of Azkaban? is today the world finds out Harry is the true boy who lived? or will he live in the shadows for a while longer? R&R PLEASE!


	50. Chapter 50

**Invisible **

**Chapter 50 **

**Sadness and exhaustion **

* * *

"Wizard's couldn't cause this amount of shaking, it feels like a bloody earthquake." said Master Damon. As yet more shrieking was done by people in the room. The Auror's were trying to take control, but with so many people panicking it was difficult to do. The more calm wizards, was actually behind the barrier Severus had created. A few of them were trying to open the doors, and failing spectacularly.

"What do you think it is?" asked Neville, his worry and fear evident. His parents were on duty, he didn't know where but they were Auror's. They were working a lot lately, since both he and Frankie were at Hogwarts. He prayed they hadn't taken night shift, and that they wouldn't be called in. It was a futile hope, since no doubt all Auror's will be getting called in.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was trolls or Giants." said Master Damon. There was only one way out, and it was currently shielded. Leaving them as sitting ducks, unless someone came and let them out.

"I agree," said Severus, "If they are attacking the building, there's a possibility we might get caved in." his mind was whirling with ideas, with no idea what was out there, were they best to remain here? Or risk being caved in? He wasn't used to sitting around especially when his life was in danger. His instinct was to fight for his life; no doubt it was the same for quite a few others in here.

"Luna what do we do?" asked Neville, whispering to his girlfriend, she would know. He didn't normally ask for information, but she had the ability to see, she would know what to do.

Luna spaced out, her eyes closed as she contemplated their options. A tear ran down her face as she saw. There was no avoiding it, no matter what they did, which means it was already happening. "I'm so sorry Neville," said Luna sadly, as her boyfriend stared at her in confusion, wiping away her tears.

"What's meant to happen will happen," said Neville, under the assumption something would happen to him. His heartbeat accelerated wildly, but remained calm, his face pained. If his life was to end, he was glad to have known Luna as long as he did. "What's out there? Can we get out? Will it make things worse?" his face turning to the others, but they weren't listening to the conversation. Cho was clutching Cedric closely, her face filled with terror. Severus was speaking quietly with one of the Potions Masters, and Harry was looking around a look of concentration on his face.

"Trolls," said Luna, "Death Eaters." answering his questions but she wasn't looking at Neville. Her eyes were searching the crowd of people, looking for one person in particular. Her head stopped moving when she caught sight of him. He was tapping the wall, as if looking for some sort of secret door.

Harry tapped the wall, it sounded a little more hallow than the others. This was the weakest point, not just in the wall but the magic was weakest here too. He stood there for a few minutes, his mind extremely conflicted. Did he do it? Or didn't he? What if he made everything worse? What if he didn't act and the Ministry was demolished.

"Oh my god!" shrieked one of the women, "The place is on fire! Get us out of here!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Banging on the door again, but she was right, there was smoke billowing through the crack in the sealed doors. Her words caused even more havoc than before. One witch was banishing the smoke, but it was a useless act, such as shovelling snow while it was still snowing. More smoke just seemed to replace it.

"Harry," yelled Severus, looking around in panic when he couldn't see his apprentice.

"He's over there," said Luna, pointing Harry out to the worried Potions Master, a few seconds later it would have been useless as the smoke was almost clouding everything. Even their own view, the only reason nobody was coughing was because they'd cast bubble head charm on themselves. Either that or they were still getting rid of the smoke, wasting magic in the process.

Harry's eyes were stinging as the smoke surrounded them that was it; he was getting them out of there. Pointing his wand at the weak spot, turning his body around, so his back would take any damage. There would be debris flying everywhere, closing his eyes praying to Merlin he was doing the right thing.

Everyone heard the calm strong voice cast the spell, even over the shouting "Confringo!" shouted Harry, a large boom surrounded the room, as debris as predicted scattered everywhere. A few people cried out in agony, but it was drowned out by the yells of fear. Most of the bricks hit the tables they'd been using as barricades. More smoke scattered everywhere.

"Let's go," said Neville, grabbing Luna's hand and leading her over to Harry. Almost falling over, the food was still scattered everywhere, making the floor slippery. He could hear someone behind him banishing the spoiled food as they went. It sounded like Cedric, maybe Cho or he had fallen over.

"Bloody hell," said Harry staring around at the ruins completely horrified. His words and his voice gave way to the situation more than anything. Neville swallowed thickly, as he stepped out his heart sinking. Rubble, fire, dead bodies was all they could see.

Harry took off, levitating a huge statue from someone, having just heard them moan. His fingers checked for a pulse, as adrenaline flowed through him. He growled in disgust as the people who'd been in the room run away, trying to get out of the building. They disgusted him, they could have stayed and helped, people were seriously injured trying to protect them. It was an Auror; the torn robes gave way to that fact. Placing a bubble head charm on them, stopping them from inhaling any more of the smoke. Not wanting to move them, he conjured a stretcher and placed them on it. Levitating the wizard behind him as he searched for more bodies. The dead he regretfully left, there was nothing more to be done for them.

"Stay close," said Severus as he finally caught up with his lover. His black eyes were clouded with worry, it was too silent. Either this had been merely a diversion, and the real attack somewhere else, or it had been a statement.

Harry nodded silently, as his green eyes flittered all over the area. Searching for any sign of life. Running over he began levitating more rubble, Severus helping him. There was someone under there, a foot was sticking out, still twitching, and they could still be alive. With the two of them it didn't take any time at all, it was a familiar face, Kate Bennett. The woman who had been standing at the entrance when they first arrived. Harry felt for a pulse, it was weak but still there; he had to get them help as soon as possible.

Severus used two spells, and she was floating on a stretcher as well. Looking back, he saw the others had followed their examples. So few people saved, but it was better than none at all. "How do we get out of here? The lifts wont work." said Harry.

"The wards are down, how many of you can Apparate?" asked Severus, speaking mostly to the younger generation.

"I will Apparate them," said Albus his usual bright robes filled with dust, bloody and food. His face had aged considerably in what was probably just twenty minutes, but this night was turning into the longest night.

"I'll Apparate them to Hogwarts, you can get the injured to St. Mungo's," said Cedric taking charge. His dirty face streaked his long messy hair flat, he was tired but the day was far from over.

"I will help, I know where St. Mungo's is," said Master Damon, they could only Apparate at least two people at the same time. Especially when they were unconscious, it would be dangerous to take more than that at once. They could end up splinched; it would defeat the point of saving them. "Go." he said to Cedric Diggory nodding.

"I need to know my parents are okay," said Neville looking worried.

Luna looked away a lone tear working its way down her face; she wished she could have saved them. Unfortunately she couldn't, if she didn't see it before it happened, it meant there was nothing she could do - it was their fate. She shouldn't have said anything, Neville might blame her and she couldn't bear the thought.

"I'll do what I can, now go on." said Dumbledore soothingly, Frank and Alice were few of the best Auror's. They would be fine; they could hold their own against anyone. For now he had to get the injured to St. Mungo's and find out what was going on out there.

"Hold on guy's," said Cedric, not that he needed to say it to Cho; she's stuck like glue to him since the attack began. Luna and Neville held on and the four disappeared from view.

"What about the other floors? There may be injured people there?" asked Harry.

"St. Mungo's will send Healers out," said Dumbledore his customary twinkle gone as he regarded Harry with pride. He was exactly what a hero should be, thinking of others all the time. Doing anything he could to help, he and his brother couldn't be more different. Harry was exactly what he'd imagined Nick being at this age. Unfortunately James and Lily hadn't brought him up right, instead letting him off with murder and now look what happened. They'd all thought themselves above the law, Lily had used an unforgivable.

"Let's go," said Master Sorens, Jacob and his wife had Apparated away, he couldn't blame him really. Penelope was pregnant, and he would have done exactly the same thing. Holding onto two of the unconscious wizards, he Apparated them away. Everyone else did the exact same, appearing at the accident and emergency section of the hospital.

They looked around; it seemed as if others had been doing the same thing. A few looked as though they'd just Apparated there themselves. Sitting there being tended by the healers, crying or extremely hurt.

"Let me see them!" said a healer making her way over to the group, immediately scanning them, calling on a few others by their names. They were immediately taken away, while the others were left there. "I'm afraid we are overrun today, the most life threatening will be seen to immediately." she said in explanation.

"I am a potions Master, if there's a way you can show me to the potions cupboard I can help." said Master Sorens.

"I am too," said Master Damon.

"We will appreciate any help we can get," said Healer Walsh looking drained.

"Bring them through here," said Medi-witch Tantum gesturing to the room, "It's usually used as a visitors sitting room, but there's no more room for anyone the beds are all being used.

"I'll show you where the cupboards are," said Healer Walsh lifting her too long work robes and began running off in the direction.

"I'll help her," said Harry, immediately taking off after the witch. He could hear people Apparating in, even as he went after her.

"I wish I'd brought my Potions bag with me," said Severus as he floated the stretchers through to the room the Medi-Witch was telling them to. She held the door open, her white robes filled with blood, her face pale and drawn but she remained professional. They floated them down, against the wall, making as much room for as many as possible.

"I will go and get it Severus," said Eileen. Looking around at the devastation, she felt guilty that she was glad it hadn't been her or anyone she cared about.

"Ask one of the elves to bring it, go and get some rest." said Severus, there was nothing she could do here. He didn't want her to remain behind; she'd seen and been through enough tonight.

"Be careful Severus," said Eileen her black eyes filled with worry and fear.

"I will, I promise." said Severus hugging her close before letting her go. "Go on, I'll see you back home, soon."

"Okay," said Eileen, using the Floo to leave, after staring at her son for a few more seconds.

"What happened?" asked the Medi-witch as she placed pillows under their heads, making sure they were still breathing.

"The Ministry was attacked," said Master Sorens helping the witch with her quest. A table was filled with them and sheets, but there was no need for them yet. Not until they were healed anyway, many had broken bones and internal injuries.

"Perhaps we should open the Hospital wing to those in need." said Albus looking around the devastation, the war was truly starting. This was the first big attack Voldemort had ordered yet, and the body count already looked extremely big.

"There isn't enough Potions to help, Poppy is better of coming here." said Severus irritated.

"Then I shall go and get her," said Albus, feeling useless, not a feeling he was familiar with. Everyone else was helping, but his abilities didn't lie with healing potions or healing spells. Poppy would be within her element, and so he left the room, back to the main entrance. It was the only place one can Apparate into St. Mungo's. All other areas, especially wards were protected heavily, the best of the best ward casters employed to ensure it.

"Here's the potions." said Harry running into the room, sliding to a stop extremely out of breath. He was using a medical tray to bring them, enlargement charms cast on it, so they could fit more. He put it down on the table, going over to Kate Bennett, doing a diagnostic charm on her, grateful he'd learned it. Harry winced at the amount of injuries she had, she had been the worst injured, hidden among the pile of rubble.

The Healer came in five seconds later, another tray filled with all the potions they'd need. All of them were labelled, so they wouldn't have to worry about identifying them. Considering there was four Potions Masters, including a one to be (Harry) - they didn't need to worry. "The Potions Master's have been called in, they are brewing more, but I think we will run out before then."

"If you do, come find me, I have a supply of them." said Severus, from where he was crouched down helping one unconscious Auror swallow a potion, this would heal his internal injuries. Or rather he will anyway, just as soon as the house elf sent them his way.

"Yes sir," said Healer Walsh tending to another hurt wizard.

* * *

"That's the last of them," said Severus, who was crouched down placing a sheet over them. It might be a single sheet, but they were woven with heating or cooling charms. They would change to whatever the patient needed. Sighing warily, he rubbed his eyes tiredly; he'd been awake all night. When it had calmed down considerably, the other Potion Master's had left.

"Severus do you have any burn paste?" asked Poppy, from across the room. There were only three patients in here now. Those who could get better at home had left, giving more room to those seriously injured. They'd been transferred to proper wards once they were out of the 'critical danger' stage. A few hadn't, they'd been transferred to intensive care, where there were always at least three healers on duty at all times.

"Yes," said Severus stifling a yawn as he passed the tub over. Looking around, his lips twitched as his eyes fell on Harry. He was sleeping in the corner, completely exhausted the pepper up potion he'd taken had obviously long ago worn off. Then again he knew it had worn off, he'd taken one at the same time.

"Why don't you get of home Severus? We can take it from here," said Healer Welch smiling at him in gratefulness. His new medal, she noticed was caked with all sorts of stuff, just like the rest of him. "Thank you for all your help, your friends also, I dread to think how many would have died this night without it."

Severus nodded curtly in her direction, planning on doing exactly as she suggested.

"Has Neville been informed?" asked Poppy looking close to tears just remembering, it had been the most horrific sight in her life. There was nothing more to be done for them, she prayed they recovered but the medical side of her knew it wasn't possible. Nobody was quite sure why they'd been targeted. There was a large assumption that You-Know-Who had assumed they were the secret keeper for Azkaban. Because of that, Frankie and Neville had lost their parents. With magic and potions advancing as they did, they could be cured. As of right now, they were trapped in their own mind, tortured with the Cruciatus curse.

"Not yet, Lady Longbottom has, she's visiting them right now, I assume she will tell the children." said Healer Walsh.

"Poor woman," said Poppy, she was going to visit her, let her know she wasn't alone. Frank and Alice had been students at Hogwarts; she'd been the one to bring Frankie into the world. She was good friends with Alice and was devastated. Poor Harry had been the one to see her first; she'd never forget the look on his face. Harry was very good friends with Neville, she was just glad he'd gone back to Hogwarts when he did.

"Harry? Harry? Come on, up you get," said Severus shaking him awake.

Harry batted the hand away, but the shaking persisted, his exhausted green eyes opened. Yawning tiredly, he allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. Merlin he was so tired, he could sleep for a year the way he felt. It wasn't just tiredness, he felt extremely depressed, Neville loved his parents and he felt bad for him. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if anything like that happened to Eileen. He let himself be guided towards the emergency entrance, and Apparated away. He couldn't have been happier to be safely within the wards of Snape manor if he'd tried. Home, exactly where he wanted to be. "Neville," murmured Harry tiredly, his tortured green eyes meeting Severus'.

"I know Harry," said Severus just as quietly, "I know."

"Does he know?" asked Harry, stumbling slightly as he moved.

"No, not yet, his grandmother will tell him." said Severus soothing his distraught apprentice. He had acted very maturely tonight, with grace that made Severus proud. Never once loosing control of himself…apart from when he'd tried to tend to Alice Longbottom. It was understandable, yet he'd regained his composure and continued on. Like a warrior and Severus was in awe of him, he constantly forgot Harry was merely sixteen.

"Alright," said Harry, his eyes closing in their own violation.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," said Severus, sounding incredibly tired himself. "Actually, a shower might be in order first." for both of them, they were black, covered in soot and blood. He had to check that Harry hadn't been hurt; he'd been standing too near the blast. He hadn't thought to check, since he hadn't said anything. Knowing Harry he'd probably put everyone's need above his own, not used to people caring. Even after all the years of his mother taking care of him, Harry would learn at some point though.

"Thank goodness you are back!" said Eileen coming down the stairs, watching them in the landing.

"Yes mum, go back to sleep," said Severus giving her a wane half smile, she was clean and in her nightclothes, at least someone was warm and comfortable. Still guiding an exhausted Harry in the right direction, he looked ready to conk out again. He'd never been gladder he wasn't using the upper level of the manor. Otherwise they'd have had two sets of stairs to get up. Every step took forever, but eventually they made it. "Go on mum, we are going to bed."

"Alright son," said Eileen going back to her own room, relieved beyond belief that they were back and safe. She hadn't been able to sleep, too scared that they would be hurt. The Death Eaters had attacked the Ministry for Merlin's sake! If they'd done that nowhere was truly safe, least of all the hospital. It didn't even look like they'd been the target either.

Severus guided Harry to his room, he idly noticed the bedding had been changed; it was dark blue instead of black. The house elf's had obviously been busy when they were out. He was grateful for it, nothing like going into a freshly made bed; especially with his he was feeling. He was running on his reserve energy, and it wouldn't last long. Not wanting to use anymore magic, he undressed them both without it. Placing their wands on the sink, he guided Harry into the shower turning it on, the warm water immediately cascaded over them. Getting rid of the muck coating them both, it looked worse now that the skin that had been protected by their clothes was revealed.

Severus squeezed his shower gel onto the cloth, not sparing it they both really needed it. Harry stood against him, too tired to really appreciate the sight. They were washed, hair shampooed and dried in record time. They left the bathroom, Severus grabbing his wands; he always slept with his no matter where he was. If any wizard or witch didn't they were insane, their wand was a part of them, like a hand or foot. They should never be parted with it, although if they were stupid enough to break the law they deserved it. He'd once been without his, until Albus got him out, it had been the worst week of his life.

"Come on Harry, just a little further then you can sleep," said Severus, as he walked to his bed, flipping the duvet down. Sliding into the warm bed, his body almost bowing in relief he was so tired. Shifting slightly he pulled Harry down onto the bed. Harry instantly curled around him, already soundly asleep, and Severus followed him. There certainly hadn't been a need for dreamless sleeping potion tonight, as they fell into a dreamless sleep too exhausted.

* * *

Would you like to see what happened to the longbottoms or just Neville and Frankie being told? or both? how will Harry find out about the Horcruxes? and will Severus and Harry be able to get them all in time? after all the Ministry has just been burnt down...their world is in chaos and many have died! will he attack the hospital causing everyone to flee? living in woods and such just to survive? will they be caught by the snatchers? or will it never get to that stage? will the war be long and bloody before Harry defeates him knowing how grateful to be or before it truly starts? will they still know how grateful to be? will the dementors join Voldemort? R&R PLEASE! remember takes me all night to write these chapters for you - only takes a second to review ;) so please give me five seconds of your time and do so :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Invisible **

**Chapter 51 **

**The After Affects **

* * *

Eileen woke up abruptly, her nightmare quickly leaving her as she tried to make sense of it. Her boy's were home, they were safe. They'd gone to bed, she could remember it, and she thought as she calmed her erratic heart the events of the yesterday had truly shaken her. Getting up she put on her dressing gown and got up, she noticed her evening dress had been washed and cleaned already, no sign of the blood, dirt and debris on it they'd done a good job repairing it. It was almost as if what happened last night was just a nightmare, but the memories were fresh in her mind telling her it was all true. Knowing she'd never get back to sleep, she slipped her feet into her slippers before leaving her bedroom. Anxiously peeking into her son's room, a smile spreading across her face, they looked wonderful together. Perhaps Severus would give up on keeping his distance now. Closing the door as silently as possible, not wanting to wake them, she wandered away down the stairs. She could get her way around this place blindfolded; you never forgot the house you grew up in, no matter what age you were and how many homes you had afterwards.

"Can I get you something to eat Mistress Eileen?" asked Dobby appearing before her, his lively eyes regarding her warmly. He owed his life to Harry, and he'd serve them with pride, they didn't hurt him or make him hurt himself. The elves here were treated so differently from what he was used to. Proper clothes, they were respected, given hours in which to sleep and eat, in fact it was demanded of them. He knew without Harry he'd be dead, at Narcissa Malfoy's hands for besmirching the Malfoy name. He owed a great debt to Harry Peverell, and he'd spend the rest of his life repaying it. He adored Harry, and this was the only way he could show it, and he loved his new home too. The House elf's here had been very friendly and he'd made good friends with them all.

Eileen looked at the time and her eyes widened in shocked disbelief, it was one o'clock in the afternoon. She couldn't remember a time when she'd slept so late, probably as a teenager still at Hogwarts using the weekend to catch up on missed sleep. She was so used to getting up at six on the dot it was rather refreshing not to be up at the crack of dawn. "Is something cooked Dobby?" asked Eileen sitting down, deciding on the couch, she was too wound up to sit on the stiff seats at the dining table.

"It will be ready in ten minutes Mistress Eileen," said Dobby. "Can Dobby be getting you something in the meantime?"

"Make sure to cook extra today, I have a feeling we are all going to be extremely hungry." said Eileen. They hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday. The attack had happened before they could eat their dinner last night. Her sons' day hadn't gone as planned, instead they'd been attacked. She was proud of the fact they'd taken the lead, they were both good leaders. She couldn't be more proud of them, nearly everyone had run away, not her boys, no they'd stayed and helped. Even healed people in St. Mungo's when they were swamped with incoming patients. She'd worried about them the entire time.

"It is being done," said Dobby proudly.

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind some coffee while I wait, and has the mail come yet?" asked Eileen.

"Yes ma'am!" said Dobby disappearing immediately.

Eileen looked around, almost expecting everything to be different. It wasn't. Everything was exactly the same. It was just her mind that was different, she'd never witnessed such an attack before, and it had left her extremely rattled. She'd had nothing to do with the last war, having left the wizarding world when she was seventeen years old. She didn't keep in touch with anyone, and didn't receive the Daily Prophet. Her husband would have blown a fuse if he'd seen one never mind allowing her to get it every day. He hated the fact she was a witch, and her and her son had paid the price for her cowardice. If she'd only told him earlier, things might have been so different. Maybe her son might not have felt the need to join the Dark Lord. She had of course stuck by him; he was her son, her only child. Good or bad, it's the way she was, she couldn't have been more proud and terrified when he'd renounced the Dark Lord's way. He had begun spying for Albus Dumbledore, but not too long otherwise she would have been completely grey years before her time. His trial had been public with no way for him to return. At the same time she'd feared Harry dead; those three days were the worst. She'd refused to believe him dead until she saw his body, wanting so badly to believe he'd survive, come back to her. Miracles of all miracles, he had come back, coming to her door of all places. Now both her boy's were happy and together. The only things she'd heard about the last war was what snippets Severus gave her. Which wasn't much, Severus didn't come to see her to talk about the war, he came to talk to her and be with her. Most of their discussions were about potions and the good old days. Her son hadn't truly forgiven her for his childhood, not until a few years ago. The knowledge that the war was going to get worse terrified her, because both her boys were in the centre of it. It was no coincidence the Dark Lord had attacked the Ministry that night.

"Here you are Mistress Eileen," said Dobby popping back in, the mail in one hand and a large mug of coffee in his other. "The food will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you, Dobby." said Eileen smiling at the house elf.

Eileen removed the wet plastic surrounding the paper, keeping it dry, it must have rained at some point last night. Washing away the blood, debris and Merlin knows what else surrounding the Ministry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read the paper. Placing the rolled up paper in her lap, she took a sip of her coffee as she contemplated everything. Stiffening her resolve, she unrolled it, staring at the picture of the ruins of the Ministry as she put her mug down. It looked like a demolishing site; she could barely believe she'd been in there last night. Twenty six dead, ninety two injured in a devastating attack that's left the wizarding world vulnerable.

"What does it say?" asked Severus scaring his mother out of his wits.

"Severus!" cried Eileen, "Don't do that!" it was a good job she hadn't had her coffee in her hand or it would have been down her front. Scalding her in the process, honestly, Severus was quieter than a mouse! It was unbelievable.

Severus chuckled in amusement, taking a seat on the couch across from his mother as he took the newspaper. He promptly opened it and was lost from view behind it. His eyes roamed over it, reading it, ninety two injured, it didn't surprise him since he'd tended to them all night. The list of injured was on the third page, opening it out of curiosity more than anything, he was surprised to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on the list. Black didn't surprise him overly much, since he was an Auror, but Lupin wasn't. Dumbledore had not summoned the Order to defend in the attack; he should know he'd been with him the entire time. He remembered Dumbledore trying to calm everyone down, ordering them to take defensive positions. They hadn't listened, and Dumbledore hadn't tried again, curious really since the old fool didn't usually admit defeat. Instead he'd copied the more level headed wizards and witches, and started building the barricade he'd started.

Eileen drank some more coffee, as she sorted out the mail, into three piles, Severus', Harry's and of course hers. Hers was the smallest obviously, since she didn't have any acquaintances in the magical world, she'd left it when she was seventeen only coming back a few years ago to run a little corner shop. Which had been successful, giving her a generous living over the years. Once sold it and the flat it was even more money in her pocket, money she could use these days. She placed the boy's bundles on the table, so they could retrieve it whenever they wanted it.

"Lunch is served Mistress Eileen, Master Severus." said Dobby his voice muffled behind the large stack of food. All that was visible of him were his long ears; Severus immediately removed the toppling tray from the house elf. Placing it on the table. He immediately made himself a coffee, despite the sleep he'd gotten last night he was still exhausted.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Eileen, "You can go get something to eat now, all of you."

"Yes ma'am," said Dobby bowing his head a little, aware that they didn't like him bowing and scraping at their feet. A novelty to him, since the Malfoy's had revelled in it, it made them feel more important. He was just glad Lucius Malfoy couldn't hurt more innocent people like Master Harry anymore. They were an evil family, and he could say it now without the compulsion to hurt himself. With that he disappeared ready to have lunch with the rest of the house elves.

"They didn't attack anywhere else," said Severus folding up the paper a thoughtful look on his face as he plated up food for himself. Which mean the attack had been planned, this didn't bode well for the wizarding world. If that was the Dark Lord stepping up his attacks, then he knew what came next. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and yes even Hogwarts and Azkaban if he could. It had been the smartest move Fudge had ever made putting it under the Fidelus Charm.

"I had thought maybe it was a diversion," admitted Eileen, but from what Severus said evidently it wasn't the case.

"It could have been," said Severus thoughtfully, "The Longbottom's seemed to have been the purpose of the attack. Everyone else seemed like collateral damage, they were driven insane…they wanted information. They may have assumed the Longbottom's were the Secret Keeper for Azkaban prison." it was the sort of thing the Dark Lord would assume or at least his followers. They were all idiots in his opinion, insane idiots which made them all the more dangerous when dealing with them.

"Poor Neville," said Eileen, she'd only met him a few times but he was a nice boy. Extremely loyal to Harry, and was there for him when Harry needed him. She didn't know the Longbottom's personally to feel anything for them other than pity for what they'd gone through.

"I know," said Severus quietly, Harry had been deeply affected by it, not for himself but mostly for his friend.

"Should we wake Harry up?" asked Eileen, he was bound to be starving.

"No, he needs all the rest he can get. He used a lot of magic yesterday healing everyone, he needs a chance to recuperate." said Severus, wakening up next to Harry had been heaven. He'd expected it to be awkward; he wasn't used to sharing his bed with anyone. Or at least he hadn't in such a long time; Harry was the first person in a very long while. Yet he'd felt nothing but contentment, and he certainly wouldn't be adverse to it becoming an every day thing. Although sleeping would be all they'd do. He knew Harry would be disappointed about that, but he had principles and a strong morale. He wouldn't be doing anything with Harry until he was seventeen, an adult and a Potions Master. He would never allow anyone to question why Harry had passed his mastery it wasn't fair, not with how hard he was working. He was indeed working hard, extremely so. Not only was he trying to gain his Mastery in Potions, learning at Hogwarts but also learning healing spells at his own time it seemed. Hopefully Harry would have enough sense, especially after what happened to Nick Potter, not to push himself too far.

"You must be so proud of him," said Eileen as she sipped more coffee. The way he'd blasted through a Ministry spelled hall, it was nothing short of miraculous. Nothing should have gotten in or out of that room; Harry though seemed completely above the rules, in a good way.

"I am," said Severus, his mind turning to the Wizards and Witches who'd fled the scene instead of helping. He wouldn't be surprised if they were on the list of wounded or dead. To run from a building during a battle in blind panic was a stupid, stupid thing to do. They'd not even had the sense to Apparate; he half wanted to think them all Muggle born's the way they'd reacted. They made him sick to his stomach, a boy half their age had stayed and helped while they acted like rats fleeing from a burning ship.

"Looks like someone's up," said Eileen smiling, as she heard thumps from up the stairs, unlike Severus she always knew when Harry was up and about. Yes even here, and especially back at the flat, he wasn't noisy per say, she was just a very light sleeper and had the hearing of a bat.

"Indeed," smirked Severus wryly, as he continued to eat his lunch, he was starving, even now his stomach continued to growl hungrily. No surprise, since he hadn't eaten for over twenty fours hours, and using all that magic as he had left him with a considerable appetite to assuage.

* * *

Harry woke up wondering why he still felt so tired, his eyes opened, blinking around in confusion. Sitting up abruptly he realized he was in Severus' room and the memories of yesterday all come flashing back like a reel from a horror film. The ceremony, the attack, getting them out, helping the wounded, finding Alice and then Frank, Merlin Neville must be going through hell right now. He couldn't remember passing out yesterday, but he could recall being woken up, Severus had helped bring him back here. He bit his lip, Merlin he'd had his chance to see Severus stark raving naked and he he'd been too out of it! Of all the bad luck, he was unable to help himself, he pouted childishly. Closing his eyes, remembering what he could, gasping as he remembered those long dexterous fingers washing him, cleaning away the blood, dirt and grime from him. Oh life was so unfair, sometimes; the side of the bed where Sev must have slept was still warmish, so he hadn't been up too long.

Grabbing Severus' black dressing gown feeling chilly he put it on before getting out of bed. As much as he wanted to remain there forever it wasn't possible. His stomach was grumbling loudly in complaint, he was starving of hunger. Hopefully he might be able to convince Severus to let him sleep with him tonight again. He winced once he stood up straight, ouch that had hurt. What had he done to his back? It felt as though he'd pulled five dozen muscles.

"Hi," said Harry quietly making his presence known as he slid onto the couch next to Severus.

"Here is your lunch Master Harry," said Dobby putting a tray on his lap.

"Thank you, Dobby. Lunch? How long have I been asleep?" asked Harry, he didn't think it had been that long, he still felt exhausted.

"Its quarter past one," said Severus wryly.

"What time did we get back?" enquired Harry surprised.

"Five," said Eileen, it's when she'd finally gotten to sleep.

Harry winced as he sat back, okay his back was in flipping agony, he should have taken a pain reliever before coming down. Although he wasn't sure if there were any potions left in the entire house! They'd all been given to St. Mungo's so his search probably wouldn't have yielded any results.

"Are you in pain?" asked Severus, turning to face Harry, his intense black eyes regarding Harry shrewdly. He should have known Harry was hurt, but he hadn't thought more on it. He had seemed fine while he was tending to everyone, but that would have been the adrenaline - they'd all been filled with it last night.

"It's just my back, I'll be fine." said Harry brushing it off.

"Let me see," demanded Severus, he wasn't going to let Harry just brush it off.

Harry put his tray on the table, and turned his back to Severus, removing the dressing robe, allowing Severus to pull up his night shirt. Severus' sharp inhale of breath made him think it might be worse than he thought. Before he knew it Severus was summoning a pain reliever and a balm. The potion was handed to him before a long dexterious hand was delicately putting the salve onto his sores causing Harry to wince. He couldn't quite remember how they'd happened, but if he could make an accurate guess, he'd say it was the debris when he'd blasted the wall apart.

"There, they will be healed in a few hours." said Severus shaking his head in irritation, he hadn't even thought to check Harry's back for injuries.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry quietly, putting the robe back on before sitting back more comfortably now and able to eat his lunch without pain. "How many were killed?" asked Harry, noticing the newspaper on the table.

"Twenty six," said Severus, "Black and Lupin are on the list of those injured."

"Are they okay?" asked Harry.

"They will be fine, takes more than one battle to take them out." said Severus; perhaps Harry didn't hate them as much as he thought sometimes. Black and Lupin were good duellers, but not as good as him but that goes without saying. It's why they'd always teamed up or hit him from behind. They knew they'd never have a chance one on one with him, even as a first year. He'd known more curses and hexes than they did and he'd been raised in the Muggle world.

Severus took his mail from the table, noticing one from St. Mungo's marked as urgent. Frowning in curiosity, wondering what they could possibly want with him. He'd just been there seven hours ago helping to heal the wounded. Cracking the wax seal he opened it and began reading. A sigh left his lips as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly, of all the things he should have suspected it but hadn't.

"What's the matter Severus? What do they want?" asked Eileen, noticing Severus rubbing his eyes. He normally only did that and rubbing his temples when he was either furious or worried. She could tell it was worry and tiredness making him do it now, when he was angry he got really tense. She knew her son; she'd watched him grow up after all. She didn't approve of some of his choices but what mother did approve of them all? She'd regardless of it stuck by him always. There had been too many times when he'd let him down to consider not sticking by him now and in future hours.

"They are short of Potions, they need an emergency supply now." said Severus, the Potions Masters they had were being crushed under the orders no doubt. Not only did they need to brew potions for the patients already there before the attack yesterday but a large emergency selection of potions for the wounded during the attack. It made sense that they would come to him, he was the best at his chosen field, the most renowned Potions Master in the world. Someone they could trust completely, to brew the potions they required.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"I don't see what choice I have, I need to do my part." said Severus.

"I will help, I can brew the simpler potions." said Eileen immediately, she'd been dying to brew ever since she got better. She can stand long hours now without being in agony, all that's to Harry, not something she'd forget any time soon. Every day she was alive she owed to her two boys, and their amazing ability to invent and brew potions.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Then let us finish our lunch, we cannot brew potions on an empty stomach." said Severus continuing his coffee as he replied to St. Mungo's. Letting them know he would do all he could to help, and that he would send a house elf, named Dobby with the potions as they were brewed. "Would you like to enquire at St. Mungo's how Black and Lupin are doing?" he would need to send them the Wolfsbane potion if Lupin was in the hospital longer than a week. They had to be forewarned if they didn't already know that is.

"I don't know," said Harry cautiously, he didn't want them thinking he was forgiving them or anything like that. He would never forgive them for never paying attention to him, for forgetting him. That's all everyone seemed to do his entire life…forget about him. As if he had a huge sign INVISIBLE written across his forehead.

Five minutes later lunch was eaten and the plates taken away once more, Dobby on an errand to St. Mungo's delivering the letter. Before long they were in the Potions lab, getting ready for a long hard day filled with brewing, but it was in their blood, something they loved doing above all else. It was no chore for them whatsoever.

"So Severus what do I brew?" asked Eileen, allowing Severus to take charge, it was his lab after all. She hadn't been down here in forever, strangely enough she felt at home. Potions didn't require spells; it had been her comfort, no silly wand waving down here. She'd always said that to her son, Potions required no silly wand waving, just precise instructions and iron clad patience. Potions had always been her comfort, that and Gobstones, she'd been a champion during her years at Hogwarts. As far as she knew, nobody had bet her scores yet.

"You brew the Dreamless sleeping Potion mum, Harry the blood replenishing draught and I'll brew the pain reliever." said Severus immediately, the first three items they required on the letter they'd sent. Before long, two cauldrons per person were set up, fires under them slowly simmering away as they grabbed the ingredients they needed from the cupboard. Severus and Harry never needing to look at a book. Eileen on the other hand had to, unfortunately she couldn't remember them of by heart, and it was no surprise she hadn't brewed in a very long while.

"What else needs brewed?" enquired Harry as he chopped up his current ingredient before sterilizing the knife.

"The letter is on the worktop," said Severus as he squeezed the juice from a bean and adding it to the potion before repeating his actions with his next cauldron.

Harry waited until there was enough time between adding ingredients to check out the letter. The list was quite long, requiring potions he hadn't even brewed yet. That sure did get the excitement thrumming through him, he could scarcely wait. Calming draughts, sedatives, mild pain relievers, stronger ones, internal injury remedies, sleeping draughts, blood replenishing draughts, dreamless sleeping draughts, Eileen's Potion, bone mending, infection balms, bruise and cut salves. There was a lot on the list it would take them all day if not at least three days to get everything required brewed. They were getting a hefty sum to do it, nine hundred galleons was a lot of money, they must be desperate to give that much away. "That's a lot of potions." commented Harry as he went back to his workstation.

"It is," said Severus brewing five times anti-clockwise never once loosing his concentration. He realized he should have begun on the internal injury potion. There was nothing to be done about it now unfortunately; it would just waste time and ingredients, something they didn't have the time for. "If anyone can do it, its us." he said with confidence.

Harry smiled slightly as he continued on with his potions, he was right, they could do it.

* * *

James paced back and forth in agitation and worry outside the ward he'd came up to. It's where Remus and Sirius were, he prayed their injuries weren't bad. They might not have been getting on, but that didn't stop the fear he felt right now. They'd been part of his life since he was eleven, he didn't under any circumstances want them hurt. He jumped immediately when he noticed a Medi-Witch coming out of the ward they were in.

"How are they?" asked James immediately. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, please are they okay?" he couldn't lose anyone else, it was killing him.

The Medi-Witch immediately smiled and said soothingly, "They are fine, they suffered injuries but they are mostly healed now. Would you like to see them?" she asked, he wasn't the only worried people she'd seen today. The hospital was filled with worried parents, children, grandparents, and friends, trying to find out if their loved ones were injured. Thankfully most of them were now in the database, so they could tell them right off whether they were here or not. It had only taken them nearly all night to get the names of everyone here.

"Can I?" asked James in surprise, feeling a little worried that they might not welcome him.

"Of course," said the Medi-Witch, placing her palm on the wall granting James entrance the door opened. "You can only stay for twenty minutes they need to recover." she added as an afterthought.

"I understand thank you." said James smiling gratefully at her as he closed the door and walked up to their beds. Standing between them, he felt relief pour of him, they were fine, whole and conscious, he felt weak in the knees with overwhelming elation.

"How are you?" he asked them, still unsure of how they'd take him being here. They hadn't parted on the best of terms that was putting it lightly. They'd suffered because of his and Lily's actions, they loved Harry dearly and they were paying a price for it. If he thought it would change anything, he'd go to Harry and tell him they loved him. His words he suspected would fall on deaf ears, and he couldn't blame Harry for it. After the way he'd treated him, all his small actions he hadn't realized had a big affect on his son. Merlin he constantly wished he had a time turner.

He'd been worried Remus was hurt more, but he should be out before the full moon. He could see that he'd be healed by then, it was a good thing. Remus had a tough time of things, being a werewolf; he was treated so differently from everyone. Yet St. Mungo's didn't seem to care, for that he was grateful. He hated Umbridge, and her laws trying to cut off all half breeds, of course she didn't call them that in polite society, or at meetings. Yet he knew how she felt about them all, he'd feared when Harry took his seats away she'd start her vendetta again. He'd managed to stop her passing quite a few laws that would make Remus' life harder. Especially one about having children and jobs, he'd protested most fervently against them. Everyone had agreed with him, when his seats had been taken from him he thought Remus was going to be done for. Yet his worry had been for naught, he had the Potter seats back, although he had less since Harry had the Peverell seats. Not something he begrudged his son, especially not now. His son had given him nearly the entire contents of the Potter vaults and houses. He owed him everything, so did his kids, and again he wished he could change things.

"Harry, where's Harry? How is he?" asked Sirius groggily, demanding answers from James, his blue eyes practically told James he'd kill him if he didn't know. They'd gotten to the Ministry too late; the doors had been sealed already. He'd cursed for half an hour, deciding to stay until the doors opened at nine o'clock after the ceremony was over and after party started. Determined to congratulate Harry on his order of Merlin, wanting so badly to make up for all his bad choices. Yet before that time the attack happened, shaking the entire building. They'd gone out and joined the fray, trying to help everyone. Stop them from getting into the ministry, a futile effort on their part. Nobody could tell them how Harry was, and he was terrified something had happened to him.

"He's fine, honestly he'd good." said James immediately nodding sagely. "He stayed behind along with a bunch of others, helped to recover people from the building after it had collapsed. He saved a lot of peoples life that night, so I'm told, he stayed at St. Mungo's all night healing people as well." his pride was obvious on his face, although admittedly it pained him to know it had nothing to do with him. No he had Snape to thank for that, and he couldn't even hate his childhood nemesis anymore. For the simple fact he'd taken care of his son when nobody else had. He'd also helped Harry realize his dream, to brew potions and he knew Harry was safer with Snape than anyone else. Snape was the best dueller he knew, he'd drive through the gates of hell to help someone he cared about.

"Thank Merlin," rasped Remus, his body sagging in relief.

"Why were you both at the Ministry?" asked James sitting down curiously.

"We wanted to see Harry, got there to late the place had been sealed." said Sirius licking his dry lips. "Where were you?" he hadn't seen James at the battle at all. Then again he couldn't remember very much after he took a blasting curse to the side. Thankfully with a few potions his side was healing and looking nearly as good as new.

"I was out on call when it happened, I got back in the middle of it and stayed until it ended, and helping people until the healers from St. Mungo's appeared. I went straight to Hogwarts after, to let Roxy and Nick know that I was okay. They were concerned about you both, I told them you'd be fine and than Merlin you are." admitted James. The children's relationship with both men thankfully hadn't been affected because of their fall out. He was surprised they weren't glaring at him.

"We will go see them as soon as we get released." promised Remus, he needed to see Roxy anyway; she was far too quiet these days. She was shutting herself down, reading books in the library all the time or doing homework. She'd always been rather studious but she couldn't loose herself in books, she had to face reality. He knew the desire; he had lost himself in all fairy tale books out there, in anything a werewolf wasn't part of it. Wanting for just a few weeks to forget he wasn't a monster every month. Unfortunately every full moon he was painfully reminded his life was horrible and painful. Merlin he'd been so elated when he got his letter, until he realized there was no way Dumbledore would allow him to go. Yet when his parents had explained Dumbledore hadn't reacted badly at all! No he'd made plans and before Remus knew it he was allowed to attend. Each full moon he'd go to the shrieking shack and transform, go back though the passage way and go to the hospital wing. He owed Dumbledore everything for that, without him, well he didn't think he'd have survived this long. Albus gave him a new lease of life, friendship, normalcy and he'd never forget what he'd done for him.

"I think they will like that," said James smiling slightly, sitting down on the hard uncomfortable chair. "Would you like the newspaper?" he then asked removing the paper from his cloak.

"Yes!" both men chorused in unison.

James grinned before passing it to Sirius, knowing Remus would prefer to read the paper in peace without Sirius grumbling for him to hurry up.

"Was there any fatalities?" asked Remus, he knew there were, he'd seen them laying all over the ground. It's not a sight he'd soon forget, and it was just the first battle in the upcoming war.

"Yes," said James warily, "Twenty six dead, nearly one hundred injured. Including Frank and Alice…they've been driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse."

"No!" cried Sirius horror slamming into him, making him breathless, they'd been friends all through training academy, then during the Order. He's seen the man bring up his kids for Merlin's sake! His kids! They'd just lost both their parents, he couldn't even begin to imagine what they were going through, he really couldn't.

"I don't believe it," said Remus quietly, shaken to the core. "Why? Why them? What did they know? What could they have possibly known?" as always the first to come to the conclusion.

"Unofficially we are speculating that the Death Eaters thought they were the secret keeper for Azkaban. Officially we just don't know, none of the Death Eaters were taken alive." said James tiredly.

"None of them?" asked Remus, "Some of them must have got away."

"Has anyone said anything that can help identify them?" asked Sirius immediately, throwing the paper at Remus with his good side. Wincing as he moved his body, it still hurt like blazes even with a pain relieving potion.

"Not yet," said James, their stories were contradicting each others, nobody would probably know what really happened. "Most of them are still incoherent or unconscious so we've not even managed to get around to talking to half of them yet." the Auror crops were in disarray, they wanted vengeance, it was only because of the Head Auror that they weren't out there getting revenge. He was keeping a close eye on them, reminding them it wasn't the way to go. They needed all the Auror's they could get these days with an upcoming war. He half wished Snape was still a spy, maybe then they could have some idea of what Voldemort was up to. Why he'd targeted the Longbottom's, maybe even have helped stop the attack. Unfortunately that wasn't possible; they were just muddling through a sea of uncertainty.

"Look at it," said Remus staring at the photo of the building, there was no way they could still be working there. "What's going to happen until it's fixed?"

"They've set up in Hogwarts." said James.

"Hogwarts?" said Sirius gaping that was just painting a big red target on its back, the students and all Ministry officials under one roof.

"I know," sighed James warily, unfortunately it had nothing to do with him, it was between Minister Scrimgeour and the Headmaster. It was the only building big enough to house them all, each department was taking an unused classroom and expanding it temporarily until they could move back. It would be a month at least, but the wizarding world had to continue on as it always had.

"What about the Ministry though? And everything in it?" asked Sirius, the wards were probably down; anyone could get inside if they were willing to risk it.

"They are clearing it out, taking all the files to Hogwarts, its taking time though since they aren't risking Apparation. The Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries are all gone; every single one of them broke when the building collapsed. The Unspeakables removed everything they were working on quickly, even the veil has been removed, we can't let anyone get their hands on that. It's not in Hogwarts, Dumbledore was strongly apposed to that, quite rightfully I suppose, not in a school of students anyway. It will take them two more days at least to have the Ministry cleared out completely. We are putting new wards up, and five Auror's are being stationed around it until its fixed." said James.

"Hopefully that will be enough and we won't lose anyone else," said Sirius darkly, hating being useless, stuck in a bed while everyone was helping. Unfortunately he wasn't stupid enough to attempt to get up; it hurt just moving never mind putting any strain on it whatsoever. He would be useless injured, and a hindrance so he would just have to deal with it. The quicker he healed the better, he wanted to help his world try and get everything back to normal - as if they ever would be again.

"I agree," said James quietly. "What happened to you guys?"

"Blasting curse to the side, but I'm mostly already healed, with a bit of luck I'll be out by tomorrow." said Sirius, showing his side as if to prove his words. His entire chest was bandaged up tightly, making it almost impossible to breathe. He had to take bone mending potions every three hours while it repaired itself.

James turned to Remus curiously.

"Crushed leg, but I'll be fine," said Remus, he'd got caught under a Troll or was it a giant? Either way the weight had crushed his leg. As a werewolf he could take a considerable amount of pain, but not that much unfortunately. He'd passed out due to blood loss and pain five minutes, although it felt like five hours, after it happened. He'd been too close to it, when it collapsed taking ten stunners to the chest, he had been unable to get away in time. It could have been worse he supposed, he could have ended up completely crushed underneath it.

"I'm glad you are both okay," said James honestly.

"Has Dumbledore got a new Defence teacher in?" asked Remus shifting slightly, he was feeling rather numb unable to move. His leg and foot was wrapped tightly in bandages and in a splinter, so he wasn't able to even wriggle it, not that he wanted to mind. His entire leg was bruised completely, normally it would have been healed by this, but he had a feeling St. Mungo's was a little short on potions. It was little wonder, one hundred patients in one night; it would deplete anyone's stocks.

"No, actually Dumbledore's cancelled the classes for a few days, nearly everyone at Hogwarts has someone in here." said James. "Some of the children are being informed that their parents are dead. Some of them probably didn't even know their parents were Death Eaters. You should have seen their faces, they looked so stunned and sick by the news. Who wouldn't be I suppose?" the world wasn't as black and white as he'd liked to think back in the day.

"Maybe you should get Dumbledore to ask Severus to speak to them?" suggested Remus. Folding the paper and putting it on the cabinet, as an afterthought grabbing the goblet of water, he was rather parched.

"Snape?" snorted James; he was the last person anyone would go to for a pep talk. He might not hate him, but it didn't mean to say he had to like him - well not much anyway.

"He can understand what they were feeling, make them see it's not their fault and they aren't to blame." said Remus.

"He does have a point, Snape knows from a personal point of view, some of them might not have been doing it willingly." said Sirius grudgingly. "You know he likes blackmailing them or putting them under the Imperious curse."

"Good point," agreed James reluctantly. "It can't hurt to tell Dumbledore of the suggestion at the least."

"No it can't." said Remus.

"I hope Harry's alright," said Sirius worriedly, changing the subject.

"He's fine," said James blinking, was Sirius having memory trouble? He'd told them when he first came in Harry was okay.

"Physically yes, but he's seen people horrifically injured, been involved in a battle and used a lot of magic to heal people." said Sirius bluntly.

"He's strong, stronger than we realize, and extremely powerful, I have complete faith that he can get through this." said Remus.

"What if it brings back what happened to him?" said Sirius.

"No doubt it has," said Remus quietly. Being tortured for three days, at such a young age, left him feeling cold. They'd read the newspaper, they knew what Harry had been through, and they hated the fact they hadn't been there for him. They'd let him down so much, but at least Snape had been there for him, it always came back to Snape. Yet if anyone could understand again - it was him. As old as he was, he hadn't been under the Cruciatus Curse, none of them had, Sirius himself or James.

"Times up!" said the Medi-Witch returning, she looked a little bit more upbeat as if something was finally going her way. Either that or she'd been drinking pepper-up potion during her break, which wouldn't surprise them the least.

"When can I come back?" asked James.

"Tonight, after their dinner." she said smiling in understanding.

"Thank you, and Shacklebolt will be coming around to see everyone soon, its his turn to talk to everyone who's woken up." said James, "Can I come and see you later?" he then added, not taking anything for granted.

"Yeah, and thanks." said Remus quietly.

James smiled slightly, nodding his head as he made his way out, reminding himself to bring some magazines and chocolate with him next time. Maybe even hide a cheeky Butterbeer or small flagon of Fire whiskey to cheer them up.

* * *

You guys wont believe the trouble i've had tonight getting this out! . i lost ten pages of work when the word processor shut down on me i could have killed it im serious! i was this close to finishing it = this close! ooo i was so mad lol cant believe it i had to completely re-write it it didnt even bloody save :( but hey ho i had to re- write it but could have been worse...although i dont see how ;) so will Eileen's potion cure the longbottoms or will Harry have to create one to help them? after neville perhaps confiding in Harry he wished his parents were there to see him gradute? still enjoying the story? i hope so! i also hope its not going to slow for you! anything you wish to see added? more seduction on Harry's part? ;) will Severus give in? or stay strong? where will be attacked next? and just how will harry learn about the horcruxes? will dumbledore be less stubborn and actually confide in Severus about it? will Harry be a horcrux or would you prefer it to be nothing more than a connection a bond between them because of the failed killing curse that night? R&R PLEASE!


	52. Chapter 52

**Invisible **

**Chapter 52 **

**The Aftermath **

* * *

It had been a busy past few days for everyone in the magical community. It didn't come as a surprise, after all over three hundred Wizards and Witches worked in the Ministry of Magic. Without the main building some people felt a little lost, as if they'd been cut adrift but they were making do with what they had. Hogwarts, the safest place they could be, other than Gringotts. Minister Scrimgeour and Albus Dumbledore had agreed, and now everyone was packing entire departments into classrooms, with charms to enlarge the place it wasn't to claustrophobic. In fact Arthur Weasley was feeling rather cheerful; his 'office' now had a window. He'd always wanted one, and now he did. With the war ongoing, he was needed more than usual, so he was able to take on more hours. This meant he was able to bring in more money; his family certainly needed it during times of war. Being 'Blood Traitors' to the majority of Death Eaters, he knew it would only be a matter of time before his family was targeted.

"The wards on St. Mungo's should be strengthened, it must be our number one priority!" said James adamantly. They were in a meeting, decided upon the first few things the Ministry needed to do. The Wizengamot and those who had voting seats were there.

"I agree with Mr. Potter, it is imperative we protect our own first." said Mr. Daniels admittedly, for most part he argued against James, so it was a surprise for many to see them actually agree on something. It certainly gave them pause to think. Even James was surprised, although he tried very hard not to show it.

"It would push the project rebuilding the Ministry back a week." said Madam Rachel.

"And? Without Wizards or Witches what good is the bloody Ministry?!" snapped another voice joining the fray.

"I doubt very much he will attack the hospital, he didn't do it the last time." said Madam Rachel flippantly.

"It's well seen you don't have family there." snarled a voice at the entrance to the meeting room.

Everyone turned as one, blanching slightly and looking away in shame. Here they were arguing about what to do first, when people had lost a loved one. Neville Longbottom strode into the room his head held high a sneer on his lips. Gone was the mostly shy boy in place was a man who was prepared to go any lengths to keep the remainder of his family. His family had three votes, so he was perfectly within his rights to be here. "How many of you have family or friends in St. Mungo's?" demanded Neville. Striding to the chair beside James Potter, it's where his father always sat. Sirius' chair was vacant also, since he was in St. Mungo's.

More than half the people raised their hands, remaining solemn since Neville had stridden in. They still couldn't quite find it in themselves to meet the boy's eyes. They didn't dare to say that you had to be an adult wizard to be here. It was within his right, as his father is unable to perform his duties.

"How can you propose such an idea of reconstructing an empty building instead of helping secure the well-being of our own people?" snarled Neville, his soft brown eyes hard, flashing with fury. "Will you not be satisfied until our world is reduced to a dozen wizards?"

"I think it's time we voted don't you?" suggested James, proud of Neville standing up to them, he was truly his fathers son. It's exactly what Frank would have done, he would have said as such, but he knew the wounds were still to raw to say anything right now. "All in vote to secure St. Mungo's first?"

Everyone raised their hand; nobody abstained or voted against it, they had enough self preservation to go with the flow.

"Next order of business do we draft the Goblin's help or use wizards?" asked Albus from where he sat, his twinkle absent but pride clearly displayed for his student. He would never suspect Neville capable of it; he'd always been one to blend into the shadows.

"Will they be willing to help?" asked a dozen voices in unison.

"For the right price anyone would help." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Then perhaps a meeting should be initiated with the Goblin nation, there is no time to loose." said Minister Scrimgeour his voice raspy.

"What if they want more than we can afford?" demanded Madam Rachel.

"It's our world, if they want more, then we brand together and meet their price." said James grimly. He had money; he'd do anything to help his world. His kids came first though, so he'd make sure they had enough to live their life before he offered anything.

"Not all of us have money to spare!" snapped a voice angrily.

"Stop arguing, the meeting should be held first." said Minister Scrimgeour. It helped nothing arguing and fighting among themselves. For all they knew they could meet the Goblin's price without needing anyone's help. They should have enough to rebuild the Ministry and strengthen the wards in St. Mungo's. He should have expected the violent nature of the attack, with Death Eaters unable to gain entrance because of the wards he'd put up stopping those with Dark Mark's gaining entrance. They'd sent Trolls and Giants to destroy it instead; the Death Eaters had remained out on the grounds where they were safe. "I will arrange a meeting with them as soon as this meeting is over. A New one will be set up in a few days. Now is there any more concerns needing addressed?"

Silence met his question; evidently they did not have any more complaints to bring up.

"Then I announce this meeting adjourned!" said Minister Scrimgeour looking relieved, with that he stood up and immediately left the room. Making his way back to his little 'office' he was using right now. Which was right next to the Potions classroom, Slughorn's voice had been grating on his nerves. He thanked Merlin for silencing charms, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted. It was also cold, since he was in the dungeons not even warming charms helped the cold seeping into his bones. He immediately began a correspondence with Gringotts; they needed their help if they were willing to meet the price.

James left the room almost as quickly as the Minister, running towards the Entrance of Hogwarts. He would have took the secret entrance, but truth be told, he couldn't be bothered. Sirius and Remus were being released today, which made him remember, the Portkey. He patted at his cloak pocket and nodded in relief, the Portkey was there ready to bring them straight to Hogwarts. The headmaster had made it himself, so it would allow them through the wards. James cursed quietly as a stone lodged itself in his shoe, skidding to a halt he quickly removed his shoe, hopping up and down on the spot. Once he'd successfully managed to remove the offending stone he put his shoe back on. It took him eight minutes to get to the gates, he was getting old! He remembered a time where it only took him five minutes while running. Standing still outside the gates, he Apparated to St. Mungo's appearing outside the hospital.

"Hello is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin still here?" asked James once he got to the receptionist.

"Yes they are," said Healer Walsh, before the receptionist could respond, wheeling an entire cart filled with Potions, she went behind and grabbed various folders and placed them in the cart as well. "I've just returned from their room, you came just in time, they are just getting ready to leave."

"Thank you," said James, quickly making his way to the ward they were in, getting of on level two the elevator closing behind them. Unlike the last two times, the door was open, it was visiting hours, and the room was rather busy. Remus and Sirius were fully dressed, and out of bed for the first time in days. He'd got them some robes from Grimmauld Place so they didn't have to go home in hospital gowns. The robes they had on during the battle were ruined and probably in the bin by now. He had noticed both their clothes in the same room; they'd finally begun dating by the looks of it. He wondered when they would tell him, they hadn't been friends before so that's fine, but things were getting better now. At least he thought so; he wanted his friends back, more than anything else in the world.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" asked James, staring at his friends still concerned; he could tell by the way they moved they weren't one hundred percent healed yet.

"Glad to be getting out," said Sirius immediately, the hospital beds were so uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Do you have potions to take?" asked James.

"Yes, we've to collect them at the reception." said Remus, wincing as he put some weight on his leg. He had a cane and it looked as though he'd have to use it. Grabbing it reluctantly, he began walking with it, and the relief washed away any embarrassment. With the cane there wasn't so much pressure on his leg, so he was able to walk without agony stealing away his breath. He was glad to be leaving though; he'd had hardly any sleep. The hospital beds were uncomfortable. Then there were the lights they always had on, and Medi-wizards/witches coming in to check on them. It made it impossible to get sleep or rest whatsoever. They weren't allowed to use magic, so they couldn't even put silencing spells around their beds. Sirius was alright, he could sleep through an earthquake and tornado combined.

"I have a Portkey for you, it will take us straight to Hogwarts." said James.

"Great," said Remus in relief, relaxing once the constant chatter stopped when they left the ward behind.

"How are Frank and Alice? Any improvement?" asked Sirius, he had been unable to see them yet, injured as he was. He didn't know how he felt about going to see them though; they'd always been so strong and proud. He could only imagine what they were like now, and it actually scared him. The Death Eaters were laying low; no one had been arrested yet, so they were unable to find out the purpose of the attack.

"They don't look so bad anymore," said James admittedly, they'd looked terrible the first day, shaking and drooling, such a horrific sight. Now they looked like they were sleeping, well with their eyes open. The twitching and drooling had stopped. He'd asked why, that's when he'd found out it was his son's potion that had helped them. Eileen's potion, it was a nerve regeneration potion; they had hoped it would heal the couple, but it hadn't. It didn't really make sense to him, since the brain was a bundle of nerves, and that's what the potion targeted. There was hope for them though, maybe one day they would come back.

"Anymore?" asked Sirius subdued.

"They took Eileen's Potion, it helped their body, they look like they're sleeping peacefully now." said James. "They seem to be able to mostly control their motor functions, it's just the mind that's…gone." only afterwards had Augusta let her youngest grandson see his parents.

"I see," said Sirius, Merlin he felt so bad, he wished he'd been there to help them. The pain they must have gone through chilled him to the bone. He'd been outside how could he have not spotted them? He felt guilty that he hadn't seen and fought the Death Eaters with them. He couldn't change anything now, just make sure Neville and Frankie had everything they wanted. Alice and Frank would have done it for them, so he would make sure both were as happy as possibly.

"I'm here to pick up my potions, its Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." said Remus quietly to the receptionist; normally you had to visit the apothecary they had in the building. He wasn't sure why you picked up the medication here now, maybe to save time? Who knew? He certainly didn't, a few minutes later the receptionist was back with two bags of potions.

"Has Healer Walsh explained when and how to take them?" asked the receptionist kindly, smiling at them.

"Yes, she was very thorough." said Remus nodding his head.

"Very well, sign these documents and you can go." she said, handing over four papers, two were given to Remus and the others to Sirius. One was for the potions, and another signing out of the hospital, paying as well. Sirius paid for both of them out of his vaults, he didn't have any money on him. The documents were handed over to her, and the receptionist in turn handed over the potions nodding in silent thanks. "You take care, now." with that she turned her back on them, placing the forms into their confidential folders.

Remus sighed in relief as the fresh crisp wind flew into his face, and filled his lungs. He'd missed it, such a silly little thing to miss, but he had. The windows in St. Mungo's didn't open, at least not in the ward he'd been in. He stopped for a few seconds, rubbing at his shoulder; it ached with him using his upper body to keep the weight of his leg.

"Here, hold on." said James, holding out the ornament Albus had turned into a Portkey for them. "Give me the potions, so you don't drop them." Remus did as he was told, and held onto the Portkey, Sirius was already holding it, wincing in pain, it hurt to breathe.

"Hogwarts," said James, saying the activation word for the Portkey and the three men disappeared.

All three of them reappeared in Remus' quarters, which were situated directly above the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom. Remus and Sirius immediately sat down on the welcoming and comfortable couch, and sighed as their bodies were able to finally rest. James sat opposite them, he didn't have long but he wanted to spend as much time as possible. He'd missed them a great deal, and it felt so good to have friends again, ones he could confide in, ones who understood what he was going through.

"Is the Ministry still here?" asked Remus, putting his cane safely within reach but someone it wouldn't fall over.

"They're going to remain for a month at least, they want to ward St. Mungo's first. They can get both done if they can convince the Goblins though." said James. He didn't understand why they were arguing, wizards could start on the reconstruction, while Goblin's work on St. Mungo's. Once the warding has been finished they could then start on the new Ministry building.

"Look, Harry made these potions," said Sirius reading the small writing on the script, it was the same as the letter James received, he was sure of it. He passed one to Remus, and saw him nod his head, evidently recognizing the writing as well. Well, not them all, that were Snape's writing if he wasn't mistaken, the spidery scrawl was unmistakable.

"Apprentices aren't allowed to make Potions for business." said James confused.

"The potions he's made, they probably waived that clause just for him!" said Sirius proudly. He doubted very much Harry would be an apprentice much longer.

Even Sirius was unaware of just how far Harry's Potions would advance the magical world.

Sirius uncorked it and drank it, sighing in relief as the pain completely disappeared. Remus did the same, rubbing at his leg, loosening the tense muscles and kinks. The full moon was going to be a nightmare unless his leg healed completely by then. It would be a close call, since he only had four days before he'd be changing into a werewolf. He didn't even know if he'd be getting his Wolfsbane potion, with everything that had happened, things could easily be forgotten. If Severus and Harry had been brewing the potions for St. Mungo's then it was more than likely.

"I have to get going in twenty minutes," said James looking at the time again, "I'm on guard duty at the Ministry." he said the prospect was a dull one, and it showed on his face.

"Is Shacklebolt finished with everyone at St. Mungo's?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, I've not seen him yet." said James shrugging his shoulders. A grin suddenly spreading out on his face, as he stared at Sirius. He was sleeping, his mouth open on the couch. "Do you want me to levitate him to the room?"

"Yes," said Remus wryly, shaking his head at Sirius, honestly he didn't know how he did it, sleeping wherever and whenever he could. He certainly couldn't wait to sleep himself, but he knew he should wait until night. He had to get himself into a routine again; he had classes to teach soon. Thankfully it was Friday today, so he would have the weekend to recover. He'd be teaching for one day before he was off for the full moon, during that Sirius would be teaching. He took two days off every full moon for him, working on days he could have had off to make up for it. It's what friends did, and it's what made Remus love him.

"There, that's him down for a few hours at least." said James coming back into the living room, just then a knock was head from down in the Defence classroom. "That will be the kids; do you want to see them for five minutes?"

"Go on then," grinned Remus, relaxing back letting James do the running around. "Daisy?" he called after James had left the room.

"Yes sir?" asked Daisy making her appearance, staring inquisitively at the defence teacher.

"I'd like a pot of coffee and some nibbles please, nothing greasy please." said Remus, "Just some sandwiches and a few plain biscuits." it was breakfast time, and most of the stuff they had out for breakfast was greasy. He couldn't handle that right now, for the past few days he'd had porridge for breakfast. The coffee though he was most looking forward to. The stuff they had in the hospital was weak and disgusting, needless to say after the first cup he never asked for it again.

"Yes sir!" said Daisy immediately popping away to do as her Master had bid.

James came back, opening the door, and keeping it open for someone to step though, looking tense yet awkward. Remus had a feeling whoever it was - it wasn't the kids, it was a kid, but not the kids he'd assumed it was. Harry stood in the doorway just as awkward as James, disowning himself didn't stop the resemblance. Harry really did resemble his father standing there, especially with their stances and faces so similar. The only thing he didn't have was the messy hair that made up the Potter family.

"Harry!" said Remus surprised, "Come in, sit down." he said immediately, welcoming the teenager in.

"I can't stay," said Harry, his foot trailing a pattern in the carpet, he felt like such a child right now and he hated it. "I just came to give you the potion." which by the way he had made, well mostly, Severus had added a few ingredients while he was unconscious that time.

"I had worried you would be too busy to brew it," admitted Remus, "Thank you, and Thank Severus for me." he would have stood up if he'd had the energy. Harry passed the still smoking potion to him, staring at Remus pensively as if he wanted to ask him something.

"I will." said Harry deciding against asking, he didn't want them to think he was forgiving or forgetting.

"How are you? I hope you didn't get hurt in the Ministry." said Remus his amber eyes filled with worry.

Harry shook his head; he hadn't been hurt at all.

"How did you get out?" asked Remus, they hadn't been able to get in, so the fact they'd been able to get out was amazing. He doubted anyone had been around to let them out, he could remember the fleeing, the fighting he thanked his lucky stars he'd survived.

"Found a weak spot in the wall and blasted my way out," shrugged Harry as if anyone could do such a thing.

Remus' eyes widened, as James choked in shock as they processed what Harry had just said. Harry could either see magic or sense it enough to do what he just said. It was a rare gift; only one person they knew could do that. Bill Weasley, and thankfully he was on their side. No doubt he would be joining the goblins to help if warding if they accepted the proposition. There had never been such a gift in the Potter family, at least not that James knew about.

"Where's Black?" asked Harry impassively.

Remus stared at Harry and smiled, he knew despite the fact he pretended he didn't care, he did deep down, even if it was just a little bit. It was good news; it meant sometime in the future they could maybe talk about anger and biting tones getting in the way. It wasn't that Harry didn't have a right to be furious, because he did every right. They'd neglected, ignored and treated Harry despicably. It's the worst sort of abuse, treating someone like they were nothing, he should know, it had happened to him. He'd told Harry as such, he hadn't even told Sirius and James, he was too ashamed really. Could have been worse, his parents could have flung him out, left him in the wild like an animal (Which he was once a month). "Sirius is resting, I'm afraid he got the worst of it, blasting curse to the side. He's mostly recovered through, just takes a lot out of him." said Remus soothingly, and unless he was mistaken he could have sworn he saw a glint of relief in Harry's eyes.

"If you need more just tell Dumbledore, he can get in touch with Severus." said Harry, "Bye." he added as an afterthought before hastily making his way out, feeling idiotic for letting them affect him. The last thing he'd expected was James Potter at the door. Since writing all those pages of what James had done to him, he couldn't muster up the fury he'd carried with him all this time. He'd gotten it off his chest, out of his system and he felt better. That's not to say he wasn't bitter, because a part of him always would be, they'd ruined his childhood and teenage years. They still would be if he hadn't met Eileen and grown the guts to emancipate himself, build a new life for himself in the process.

"Wait! Would you like to stay for coffee? Tell us more about what happened?" asked Remus. "We were late, that's why we were there. We wanted to congratulate you on your medal - it's deserved."

"No," said Harry scoffing, he wasn't their best friends all of a sudden; this was why he'd avoided visiting them in St. Mungo's. He didn't want them to think he cared and that he suddenly wanted them to be part of his life. This was exactly what was happening, shaking his head in exasperation he continued on. Leaving the man's quarters and making his way out of the Defence classroom. He had decided to take defence, the more he knew the better, and it had been before he realized it was Lupin teaching. Now though he wasn't sure what to do, continue or just not bother attending. It's not as if Lupin would be teaching him stuff he didn't already know, he was well ahead of the sixth years. Severus had taught him well in the past few years, especially in Potions and Defence.

"Hello Harry," said Luna coming down the corridor, conveniently enough.

"Luna, how are you?" asked Harry, jogging down the corridor and hugging her tightly.

"I'll be fine." said Luna strongly.

"I know you will." said Harry she was the strongest girl he knew, next to Eileen, and without her he would be lost. Luna had helped him so many times, reassured him when he was at his lowest. Never once asking for anything other than his friendship. "How's Nev coping?"

"He's angry, angry and heartbroken," said Luna sighing heavily. He alternates between two of them, crying and depressed one minute then angry and swearing revenge the next. His Gran wasn't helping by bossing them around; five times Frankie had gone to Neville crying over something Augusta said. Luna knew they wouldn't be away from the school long. Frankie and Neville needed guidance; a shoulder to cry on not made to feel worse. "Neville was here half an hour ago, he and Frankie will be back in time for lunch."

"I wish there was something I could do for him." said Harry quietly.

"Just say yes," said Luna mysteriously, "It will give him the hope he needs to continue." the future wasn't set in stone; there was visions of him succeeding and ones of him not. Her ability was growing with her emotions, the older she got the more clear the pictures became. She wasn't about to tell him something that might not happen.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry withdrawing from the hug, gazing at her curiously. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he would find out sooner or later he'd bet. "Never mind." he finished wryly.

"What are you doing here? You don't normally come on Friday's." she asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Just giving Lupin his potion," said Harry in explanation.

"How is he?" asked Luna.

"You don't already know?" teased Harry.

"Ha, ha, ha." said Luna grinning in amusement, "I don't claim to know everything."

"How many people have gone home?" asked Harry his face drawn in sympathy. He didn't care for many people at Hogwarts, but it didn't mean he wished them to loose family members.

"Twenty, all different years," said Luna. "You look exhausted have you not been sleeping?"

"Not much, we've been brewing the potions for St. Mungo's." explained Harry.

"You should try and get some sleep then." said Luna comfortingly.

"We only finished the last lot two hours ago," said Harry, "Definitely going to get some sleep, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Neville will be back at lunch," said Luna, "Go on, get some sleep, I'll see you on Monday, probably write to you before then."

"Yeah, I heard from Krum, he was concerned, he must have heard the news." said Harry smiling weakly.

"It looks as though Cedric decided on the right career," said Luna, he had been very calm during the chaos. When Cedric first left, he'd trained to be a professional Quidditch player. He hadn't stuck to it, instead choosing to join the Auror corps. He was now a proper Auror now, not just a trainee, having passed the tests and qualified.

"He was brilliant," agreed Harry, "I'll talk to you later, bye Luna." the bell had just gone and it was time for her classes. He wanted to get out of the school before the halls flooded with students coming out of the Great Hall.

"Bye." said Luna watching him go smiling; with a dreamy look once again on her face she wandered away to her class. Hoping inwardly that her first vision came to pass, but taking nothing for granted.

* * *

"Come in," said Remus, he was expecting Roxy; he had to have a long talk with her. She was secluding herself from everyone and it wasn't good. If he could find out what was bothering her, maybe get her to open up, he could help. She'd always been closer to him than Sirius, just like Nick had always been closer to Sirius. It made sense since Roxy loved books like him, but Nick had loved hearing all the stories of what they and his father did as children. It was rather odd, since Nick had never once played a prank on anyone.

"Hi Uncle Remus," said Roxy quietly, giving him half a smile as she came further into the room. It was lunch time, and it looked as though she'd be eating here. The table was filled with food, and even Remus couldn't eat all that alone. "Where's Uncle Sirius?"

"He's sleeping sweetie," said Remus watching her sit down, "He fell asleep this morning and has slept like a log."

Roxy sniggered in amusement, especially remembering the time she saw Sirius sleeping in his Animagus form at the front of the fire. What she didn't realize though was that he'd been completely drunk and certainly not fell asleep there by accident. Or had a strange urge to sleep as a dog. She knew she could make all the noise in the world; nothing woke her uncle Sirius up. She stopped when she realized she'd just laughed, it had been so long since she felt genuine amusement, it felt weird to laugh again.

"How are you feeling Roxy?" asked Remus, handing her a pumpkin juice and some food. His amber eyes regarding her warmly, letting her know he loved her without saying anything.

"Fine," said Roxy automatically, it's what she told everyone, she imagined if she said it often enough she'd believe it herself.

"Roxy," sighed Remus, "You don't have to put on a front for me; I was there when you were born. I know you better than you know yourself right now. Talk to me; let it out, it's no use keeping it bottled up. Trust me I know, I've been there."

"I miss mum," said Roxy her lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears, Remus' words wearing down her resistance. It didn't matter how neglected she'd been feeling lately, her mum was her mum at the end of the day. She missed her so much, and she just wished things could go back to normal. The way things had been before she attended Hogwarts, she wanted that so badly. Her dad wasn't even talking about her; he's taken down all pictures of them together and put them away.

"Come here sweetie," said Remus, opening his arms and letting her fly into them. Rubbing her back soothingly, sighing sadly. He knew this was just one thing; she'd been different even before her mum had been stupid enough to try and cast the Cruciatus Curse. Regardless he let her cry herself out on his shoulder, just soothing her.

"I hate him, I really hate him." sniffed Roxy as she withdrew and sat herself down on her chair again.

"Who?" asked Remus, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"Harry." stated Roxy an ugly look appearing on her face.

"Why?" he asked calmly, stopping himself from lashing out, he'd talk to her adult to adult, it may be the only way to get through to her. Just telling her it wasn't Harry's fault and sending her on her way as a child wasn't going to work. She had to work through her feelings and realize Harry had no choice but to make the decisions he had.

"It's his fault." snapped Roxy bitterly.

"Is it? He didn't make your mother cast the curse." said Remus.

"He made her mad," said Roxy, looking taken aback, obviously not expecting that statement. She wasn't sure how to feel about the fact Remus was defending Harry. After all he'd done to the family, family was supposed to stick together.

"So have you and Nick, it's part of growing up, are you telling me you expect her to cast the Cruciatus curse on you?" asked Remus blankly.

"She wouldn't hurt us," said Roxy defensively.

"But you think its okay for her to hurt Harry?" stated Remus his amber eyes darkening slightly.

Roxy paused before admitting grudgingly, "No."

"Exactly, Harry did nothing to deserve what your mum did. Its fine to miss her and be angry with her Roxy, just don't place the blame where it's not deserved. Otherwise you will continue to do so, and in the end you'll end up in the same situation as your mother." said Remus firmly.

Roxy hunched in on herself, it's exactly what her brother had said, the time she'd visited him in the hospital wing. He'd told her not to be like him or their parents, otherwise it would draw her down a dark path, one she might not be able to get off. This was before he'd used the curse, he'd known something bad was going to happen and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. "But he took our money and houses! He made her angry." she said weakly, her defence half hearted. As if she wanted to be vicious but unable to do so, as the truth finally hit her full force.

"Yes, Harry was angry at your parents. You must understand he was doing it to teach them a lesson. He wanted them to feel what he felt all those years. Your parents didn't give him pocket money, they didn't give him a familiar, and they didn't give him a trust vault. Do you know he got a paper job just to get some money for himself?" said Remus. Roxy shook her head mutely, seemingly unable to say anything. "In the end he gave it back Roxy, he was the better man. Neither of your parents would have done such a thing at the age of sixteen. In fact it would be debateable if they would do it right here and now." of that he was absolutely certain.

"He gave it back?" murmured Roxy her eyes wide with astonishment. Her dad hadn't told her! Why not? She didn't understand.

"He did, just after the trial," said Remus quietly. "Can you remember the last time you worried about Harry, Roxy?" he knew how prejudice he sounded, for he had never cared either, and the way Roxy stared at him indicated she realized the hypocrisy of the question too.

"Five years ago, mum and dad didn't wake him up. I forgot to mention it because Nick had just come down. Bragging about going to Hogwarts, and I wanted to go with them; I wanted to be at Hogwarts, older I guess. I started badgering mum to let me; it wasn't until we actually got to the train station that I remembered again. I told mum and dad, dad went to go get him…he didn't look very happy." said Roxy solemnly.

"Well you didn't fail him as much as we did," said Remus sadly, Harry never mentioned Roxy, so there was a chance he didn't hate her. They might be able to have a normal relationship when they are older. "You have a chance to make things up with Harry. To have a relationship with your brother, whereas none of them could. Think about it Roxy, you are more like your brother than you think." frowning when he saw Roxy flush and stare at the floor, he was missing something. Where they already communicating with one another? Or was something else made her embarrassed or what?

"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, Remus. I made it put me in Gryffindor, I wanted to make mum and dad proud…and I remember how disappointed they were when news reached them that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor like everyone else in the family." choked Roxy looking ready to cry again.

"Ah," said Remus sadly, shaking his head, his amber eyes filled with sympathy and weariness.

"Nobody really likes or understands me in Gryffindor, I made a mistake, and I should have let it." said Roxy her hands covering her face as the tears finally fell.

"Yes, you should have. You can still change it Roxy, there's a stipulation, you can demand a resorting. If you wish I can speak to your father about it. He will not be angry I promise he's finally coming around. He's realizing he's been wrong about everything." said Remus passionately.

"You would?" asked Roxy her eyes wide, uncovering her face, the tears evident.

"Yes," said Remus nodding his head patting her knee in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you Uncle Remus!" cried Roxy launching herself at him again, hugging him tightly.

Remus grunted but hugged his niece in all but blood just as tightly. Just then the warning bell rang, lunch was over and now it was time to get to class. "Go on, or you will be late. I'll speak to your dad; he'll probably talk to you later. Go on."

"Thank you," said Roxy, grabbing her school bag before running towards her class, hastily wiping away the tears. She didn't want people to know she'd been crying, that would be totally embarrassing. Then calmly she walked into her class, maybe this would be the last time she sat beside the other Gryffindor's. She prayed her dad wouldn't react badly to it.

* * *

I'm writing this chapter in dedication to my gran who passed away earlier today after taking ill may she rest in peace. I hope you also understand if I don't write for the next few days. Take Care everyone bye for now.


	53. Chapter 53

**Invisible **

**Chapter 53 **

**Recovering **

* * *

After all her classes Roxy went to the library, she knew where the kitchens were so she didn't need to fear being hungry. Her dad had told them everything about the secret hideouts, the kitchens, even how to get to Honeydukes. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her classes, the conversation with her Uncle Remus just kept whirling around in her mind. Roxy picked out a book and squared herself away in her favourite solitary spot. She opened the book but didn't read it, her thoughts trailing to Harry. She'd been very bitter and angry towards him, but Remus had made her see things from his point of view. It changed her perspective on everything irrevocably. Herself, about her parents, and yes even Nick strange as it may seem. Her brother, her big brother was days away from becoming the youngest ever Potions Master in the world. He worked so hard, attending Hogwarts and gaining his Mastery, having received an Order of Merlin, for his work in the Potions community, surely that was someone she should look up to? She loved Nick she really did, but he was…well normal despite what happened before she was born. He'd survived the killing curse, yet he was ordinary, like everyone else at Hogwarts. Harry though wasn't normal, he was powerful, smart, and she actually wanted to follow his footsteps. How could one conversation change so much that she suddenly wanted to be like Harry?

She spent hours there, just staring blankly at the book, trying to make sense of her thoughts and feelings. Not even noticing when everyone departed for dinner. She admittedly wasn't getting anywhere. There were a few points she was sure on though, she was enraged at her mum. Her uncle Remus had said it was okay, and he was always right. She would always love her mum; she was her mother after all at the end of the day. Yet Roxy's rage surpassed the love she felt right now. Lily had done something wrong, why hadn't she thought of the consequences? Especially at what would happen to her and Nick if she ended up in Azkaban. For as long as she could remember her mother had been concerned about what the world thought of them, then she had to do the worst thing of all. Her dad was so angry at her mum; she wasn't sure what would happen when Lily got out.

"I should have known I'd find you here," commented her dad wryly, bringing Roxy from her thoughts. Roxy looked up surprised, he was still in his Auror robes, had Remus already spoken to him? She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Hi dad," said Roxy unsurely.

"I think we need to talk don't you?" said James gazing at his daughter half sadly half exasperated. "Come, let's go somewhere private."

"Okay." said Roxy, following her dad; he led her up to the rooms Lily had been using when she was a teacher.

"Tix?" called James sitting down, waiting expectantly for a house elf to appear. His daughter hadn't eaten since lunch time, and he wanted to make sure she had something proper in her stomach. He'd failed so much; he wasn't going to allow his daughters health to deteriorate because of their actions. It seems just when he thought things would be better, more and more of his wrongdoings just spat back in his face. The dressing down he'd just received from Remus attested to that, he wondered if he would make a decent parent even now. Yet he was all Nick and Roxy had, so he had to do all he could.

"Yes sir?" asked Tix making an appearance, bowing low his ears flat as he waited for the wizard to talk, anxiously.

"Can you bring us both a dinner please? I'm afraid we missed it." said James, for the first time in his life not demanding something but asking. The house elves in Potter manor had all been freed, Lily hadn't approved of it, and of course James had done what Lily wanted. The freed elves had come to Hogwarts; he wouldn't be surprised if Tix was one of the descendants of his freed elves, judging by its behaviour. It was simply put terrified, judging by its shaking. He'd never abused a house elf, ever.

"Yes sir," said Tix in relief, he couldn't have gotten out of there faster if he tried.

"I'm so sorry Roxy," said James staring at his twelve year old daughter, who he had failed so much over the past who knows how many years.

Roxy just stared at him clearly apprehensive.

"Why didn't you let the hat sort you into your proper house?" asked James, when it was apparent his daughter wasn't going to speak.

Roxy's apprehension turned into incredulity, unable to believe what had just come out her dad's mouth. "After the way you both reacted to Harry's sorting?"

She had been there, when they received the letter from Nick, they'd boasted proudly, beaming that they'd known Nick would end up in Gryffindor. Their little hero, as if he'd been meant for anywhere else. Then they'd read the rest of the letter, and found out Harry hadn't been put in Gryffindor as well. They'd shrieked at how Harry had besmirched the Potter name, it hadn't been the last one either. They'd been so horrified when Nick told them Harry could talk to snakes. Their worst reaction by far was when they found out Harry liked boys, and that he was dating Krum. It was odd, they'd been more furious at who Harry was dating than the fact he was gay. Roxy had been perplexed, because she knew her Uncles were gay, so why the reaction? She realized now they'd always been very irrational when it came to Harry.

James nodded tiredly, realizing she had a very good point. "Do you want to be in Ravenclaw, Roxy?"

"Yes," she replied her brown eyes filled with a silent plea.

"Okay, I'll speak to the Headmaster tomorrow morning and get you resorted." said James quietly, "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Tix reappeared placing a tray of food on the table between the father and daughter before leaving.

James passed a plate of food to his daughter and one for himself feeling tired, not just physically but mentally.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry had given the money and houses back?" asked Roxy softly. It was what was mostly bothering her; it's why she'd condemned her brother so badly lately. It made her feel guilty, and it wasn't an emotion she liked very much at all. Growing up she'd always been happy, nothing bothered her at all. She'd got all she'd ever asked for, but lately she had experienced so many emotions she was unfamiliar with.

James stared at his daughter, wondering how to tell her, she seemed very perturbed that he hadn't told them. "I did not think to say anything; I was just relieved we would have somewhere to stay when Hogwarts finishes up. With Lily no longer working here, it wouldn't be possible for us to remain. We've already expended Dumbledore's generosity too much. Potter Manor will keep us safe, nobody knows where it is." not even Pettigrew had known, only Sirius because he'd lived with them for years.

"What's going to happen with mum?" asked Roxy.

"What do you mean?" asked James staring inquiringly at his daughter.

"Will you still be together?" enquired Roxy.

"I do not know sweetie," said James a tortured look crossing over his face, shadowing it with uncertainty.

Roxy gasped her eyes widening, it was obviously not the response she had been hoping for.

"You will still see her, Roxy. Don't you worry about that, she will still stay with us," said James, at least until she could get a place of her own and she was off probation.

Roxy nodded in understanding, eating her dinner as she did so, her stomach grumbled letting her know it wasn't happy. She'd been missing meals more than she should lately. She'd just been too sick and wound up about everything to eat much. Now though she found herself famished, as she dug in clearing her plate of as she and her dad bonded some more. Talking about safer matters, happier times that didn't involve Nick, Harry or Lily. It was something that should have been done a very long time ago.

* * *

"You promise me!" said Nick coming down the steps not far from Gryffindor Tower, he'd just been about to go searching for his father. It looked as though there was no need, since his sister and father were there.

"What are you talking about?" asked James staring at his son, he'd been escorting her to Gryffindor tower, and it may well be her last night here. It was getting late and almost curfew, unless the times had changed since he was there, but he doubted it very much. The wizarding world didn't adapt well to change.

"You swore I wouldn't have to train until I was feeling better." said Nick close to tears of frustration and betrayal.

"Train?" stated James; he had a funny feeling where this was going now.

Nick breathed deeply, realizing his dad might not even know he thrust a piece of parchment into his dad's hands, his eyes flashing in despair. He wanted to train; he wanted to be good, powerful, and able to fight his own battles, but not right now. His magic still felt shaky enough as it was. He didn't do to much magic for fear of ending up with his core split again. It had been the single most horrifying experience of his life, and yes, even against the time he'd seen You-Know-Who brought back to life by Pettigrew. The fear that it wouldn't reconnect and what would happen to him had incapacitated him. The thought of being left a squib, after being brought up as a wizard, using magic, knowing the feel of it left him paralysed. Now Dumbledore wanted to train him again? After what happened before! Well simply put he didn't want to.

James opened the letter and read the missive cursing mentally at it. He'd warned Dumbledore what would happen if he pushed it! Yet here he was telling his son to come to his office tomorrow after dinner that he would continue the lessons. The demand not to tell anyone left him cold and furious. Dumbledore was trying to keep his son quiet? He stood there panting in anger, the letter scrunched up in his balled fist. What did he do? Go through with his threat and show him he wasn't to be trifled with or just go up to his office and warn him? It wouldn't stop him he knew, Dumbledore was the most stubborn wizard he'd ever met. He had to be after all he'd been through two wars, and was currently a figurehead for the third time.

"Get your stuff, we are leaving." said James determination thrumming through him, his kids came first, before this stupid war, before Dumbledore and before the Order. "Roxy you can come or you can stay, I'll still make sure you go into Ravenclaw if that's what you wish."

"Ravenclaw?" asked Nick unsurprised, she was very studious, just like Harry.

Roxy stared wide eyed between both of them, struck by the ultimatum her dad had just issued.

"Go, Nick. NOW!" said James, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd train his son himself; he'd work less if it came to it.

Nick jumped and scrambled up the stairs muttering the password and gaining entrance into the common room.

"Roxy the choice is yours sweetie, what would you like to do?" asked James.

"Can I stay?" she said.

"Yes, if that's what you want. I'll still see you; this is the Auror Headquarters until the Ministry building is fixed." James reminded her softly.

"Okay," said Roxy, she intended on writing to Harry, even if it was just to say how sorry she was, she'd rather do that from Hogwarts than Potter Manor. Plus she liked it here, despite the fact she didn't have many friends. Frankie was back, she'd seen him in the afternoon, waiting to get into Charms after they'd left. She understood how he felt, well sort of, they'd been friends for years, and she wanted that back. In fact she was determined to do it. She didn't want to be friendless like Hermione Granger, who was always alone in the common room or library, she never spoke to anyone at the Great Hall much either.

"Ready," said Nick running back down the stairs, skidding to a halt beside his sister and father. "Aren't you coming Roxy?"

Roxy shook her head negatively, "I'm staying." she said.

"Be careful," he said before hugging her, James joined the hug and for the first time in a long time, Roxy realized she wasn't as alone as she thought she'd been.

"Remus is here for you if you need him okay?" said James.

"I know," said Roxy grinning slightly.

"Now let's get to Dumbledore's office, get you resorted," said James looking at Roxy before turning to Nick and adding "And you back home." With that the three Potters began walking with determination none had felt in a long time.

* * *

"Come in!" shouted Dumbledore sounding tired, which made James, feel a twinge of guilt, but he quickly shoved it aside. Reminding himself what he was about to do to his son and the anger renewed.

"Ah, James, what can I do for you this evening?" asked Dumbledore as more letters and parchment magically appeared on his desk. He stared at them mentally groaning in exasperation. Since the war had started, the demands had been so much more than he was used to. He could stay up all night, and still end up with more than he could deal with. Minerva had her share as well, but being a teacher and Head of House it was much more difficult for her to keep track of the correspondence so most went on his desk.

"Roxy is here to be resorted." said James impassively.

"I see," said Dumbledore his twinkle lessening, he'd never seen James sound so…unemotional before. Even with Harry he'd displayed some emotion, he was giving nothing away whatsoever. Then again he'd just lost his wife to Azkaban prison, it was not an easy time for him and Albus sympathised with it. He'd lost his own father to Azkaban; he understood Roxy and Nick more than they would ever know. "Is this what you want Miss Potter?"

"Yes sir," said Roxy her eyes twinkling for the first time in almost two years.

"Very well," said Dumbledore getting up and retrieving the sorting hat from its place on the shelf. It woke immediately, yawning tiredly staring around curiously. "Miss Potter here would like to be sorted again." he told the hat as he took it around and placed it gently on the twelve year olds head.

"Well, well, well, back again are we Miss Potter, I knew you wouldn't do well in Gryffindor did I not?" said the hat smugly.

"I know, I want to go into Ravenclaw now," said Roxy demurely.

"I can see that," said the hat amused. "You will do well there, just like your brother…." he told her secretly before shouting for everyone to hear. "BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!"

The crest on her robes immediately changed from a lion to an eagle, changing colour also, she now had a blue and bronze badge on.

"A house elf will immediately remove your things from Gryffindor common room to Ravenclaw," said Albus, creating a Patronus that immediately swirled away in a puff of smoke. "Professor Flitwick will come and show you to your new house in a moment."

"Thank you sir," said Roxy, surprised she hadn't expected things to move so quickly. Yet she wasn't about to complain, this was what she'd wanted at the end of the day.

A few minutes later Filius Flitwick appeared through the Floo in Dumbledore's office, "You wanted to see me Albus?" asked the half goblin, half wizard as he made an appearance.

"Yes, I'd like to introduce you to you're newest house member, Roxy Potter has just been resorted into the house of Ravenclaw." said Albus his twinkle noticeably less than usual.

"Oh well done!" squeaked Filius happily, "I always knew you would have done better in my house Miss Potter! Just like your brother who's putting most of my students to shame!"

James stared at the floor at that pronouncement; he'd screwed up with Harry he knew that - but it kept getting thrown in his face every day.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick," said Roxy flushing at the praise.

"Well let's go then, get you settled in it's nearly curfew!" said Filius happy with this new turn of events.

"Yes sir!" said Roxy hugging her father and brother again before following the small professor out.

* * *

"I'm pulling Nick out of Hogwarts." said James, making Dumbledore cough and splutter at his words, his blue eyes wide with shock and unless James was mistaken a little bit of hysteria and fear. It didn't deter James the slightest, he'd been warned and it wasn't his fault Dumbledore hadn't heeded it.

"Now let's just talk about this James," cautioned Dumbledore warily, placing his hands up in a defeated gesture. He could barely believe what was happening; worse still he could do nothing to stop it if James did. He was the boy's father, all he could do was try and change the stubborn wizards mind. Judging by the look on his face, it wouldn't happen tonight. He couldn't let Nick Potter leave his school, he was need.

"No, I'm done talking, I warned you what would happen if you tried anything." said James impassively.

"You have nowhere to take him, he is not safe outside these walls, be rational James, you will both be killed." pleaded Dumbledore.

"Potter Manor is safer than anywhere else, nobody knows where it is." said James stubbornly, it's not as if Sirius would give up its location to Voldemort.

"Potter Manor?" echoed Dumbledore taken aback. "You do not have the manor James, do not do anything stupid and get yourself arrested." although it would suit him well, he'd get custody of Nick, and he able to make a hero out of the teenager. One that would kill Voldemort and survive.

"Harry gave it back." said James a proud glint in his eye. "Consider Nick withdrawn from Hogwarts."

"Nick cannot possibly want that!" yelped Dumbledore unable to manipulate the conversation was seriously rattling him, not something that had happened in a very long time.

"I do." said Nick, he'd wanted it since his fourth year, when everyone turned against him. Staying had taught him a valuable lesson, he'd been wrong in what he did. He had deserved all the scorn sent his way, and he hoped one day to prove himself worthy and sorry for what he done. Not just to show everyone at Hogwarts but his twin brother as well, who he'd wronged so badly in the past.

"You can't," cried Dumbledore petulantly, unable to believe this was happening. "He needs trained James, otherwise he will die do you want that to happen? You've already lost one son do you want to loose the only remaining one you have left?!"

"I'll do it myself, when. He. Is. Ready." said James his anger showing now. "Not when it pleases you! He's just recovered from his core splitting I won't sit back and watch it happening again."

Nick watched the confrontation in awe; his dad was sticking up for him and sticking to his guns too. He was really going to leave Hogwarts; he wasn't just doing it to prove a point to Dumbledore. He felt bad for leaving when Susan was in a bad way, but she was getting better with the help from all the Hufflepuff's, he would keep in touch with her as well. He would be asking his dad if she could stay over the summer, she had no family left, her parents had died during the last war. She'd been adopted by her aunt, now she was gone too. He felt anger seep into him; Dumbledore was trying to manipulate his dad! Using Harry and him against his father! He couldn't have been more horrified by the means Dumbledore was using to make him remain at Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't let it happen either James, I care a great deal about Nicolas, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!" coaxed Dumbledore.

"Let's go Nick." said James, through arguing with Dumbledore, he'd argue till he was blue in the face and James, was having none of it.

Nick couldn't have moved fast enough, glaring at Dumbledore as he left the Headmaster's office, still unable to believe what he'd said. His father grabbed his shoulders and led them down the stairs, through the halls and out of Hogwarts in record time. Everything was almost happening to fast to process it, regardless though he felt a sense of relief when they Apparated away from what had become, an oppressive school of late.

* * *

Thank you so much for your condolences they meant the world to me so THANK YOU! the chapter was small i know unfortunately its all i can get done. Dumbledore has gone to far! and now he's lost Nick and James...and Harry is already beyond his reach...next chapter i think will be focused on Harry and Severus since they've not had a chapter to themselves for a while ;) would you like that? and i see most of you want it to be just a bond i think i can go down that route :) R&R PLEASE guys!


	54. Chapter 54

**Invisible **

**Chapter 54 **

**Musing And Surprise Visits  
**

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Severus, making his way into the sitting room, the far corner is where Harry had his little 'office' or 'classroom' depending on how you saw it. It wasn't just used when he did his quizzes, which by the way Harry no longer done since there was nothing about Potions he could learn anymore. Or at least none he could learn about that required written quizzes anyway. Harry usually read his mail, and obviously for most part replied to missives using it.

"Neville's written to me," said Harry his back crouched as if he wanted to make himself as small as humanly possible.

"How is Mr. Longbottom coping?" asked Severus as he took a seat, letting himself get some rest, his back ached from standing in the lab brewing so long. He refrained from taking potions, knowing it didn't help just temporarily elevated the discomfort. Dobby appeared and handed a mug of coffee to both men before disappearing without saying a word, not wanting to interrupt them.

"He's still upset, but getting better. It's not that, he's made a formal appeal for me to create a cure to the damage done to his parents." said Harry still staring at the paperwork completely baffled. This must have been what Luna meant about saying yes, that it would give him hope, help him continue his life.

"Formal appeal? He's paid you?" asked Severus his eyes marginally wider than normal, if you weren't looking for it there was no way anyone would have spotted it. Neville Longbottom wanted Harry to come up with a potion to help cure the insanity forced upon them by the Cruciatus Curse. He stared at Harry's back, the cup hovering half way to his lips untouched. He couldn't believe it, many had tried but failed, they'd willingly gone into their own mind to escape the pain, and there was no reversing the damages. It was a waste of money; surely his grandmother had told him that?

"Our potion helped them Severus, the results are here, it actually helped them." said Harry, turning around facing Severus dumbly.

"How so?" asked Severus thoughtfully, his mind racing as he thought of ways it could have helped the couple.

"He sent the results, apparently St. Mungo's are shocked at the damage it repaired." said Harry, handing him the doctors notes and official scans done by Healer Smethwyck. They weren't copies so Neville had obviously asked for them with every intention of sending them to him. If he was going to do this, he needed all the information he could get.

Severus took them, reading intently at the results, at various points his eyebrows rose in wonder. For two days Alice and Frank were unable to communicate, move, do anything for themselves even the toilet. They'd been as weak as a newborn baby, drooling, staring listlessly. Healer Smethwyck had been the one to decide to give them Eileen's potion, with the board of Medical healer's approval. To say they were stunned with what damage it healed would be putting it bluntly. They'd thought perhaps it would lessen the shaking to some extent. Instead it had healed their body; they were now able to follow orders when they were given. Like going to the toilet, eating when they were told to, they were half there, with the real Alice and Frank just lurking somewhere in the back of their mind. According to this they'd tried Legilimency but nothing had come of it, which is what Severus would have attempted upon seeing the results. The results of the scans done on their brain were the same, with five percent change on a small part of the brain.

"I had no idea our potion was that powerful," commented Harry knowing exactly where Severus was, he'd read the letter and scans a dozen times already this morning.

"Nor I," admitted Severus mesmerized. It was little wonder Neville was hoping that Harry could come up with something to help. These results, well it was a near miracle, to do this though Harry would need to find out more about the brain and the way it worked. "If you wish to do this, you will need to speak to a healer about the way the mind works."

"Can't you? Don't you require that for being a Legilimens and Occlumens?" asked Harry his green eyes alight with a fiery passion. Harry's love for potions was staring him in the face, and he was proud of Harry for even thinking about it. Most Potions Masters wouldn't even take it seriously. They'd consider it to much work and that it would be impossible. He would have said the same thing if not for the results Eileen's potions had induced.

"You'd think so, but no. Being able to see into someone's mind or read it for that matter, is completely different to healing it." said Severus. "The potions you've brewed so far are for the body, internal or external, the potion this needs…is solely focused on the mind." his hand waving the papers about while he was talking. Remembering his coffee, he took a long drink seeing it was cooling down more than he liked.

"Oh," said Harry, nodding his understanding.

"By that I am to assume you wish to at least try?" asked Severus enquiringly, flipping the next page and reading through that. The healers had given them a second dose, but it had yielded no results he noticed idly.

"I'd like to." stated Harry but he truly didn't know where to begin, perhaps it would be best to follow Severus' advice. Speak to the healers first then go from there if he could.

"What of your exams?" asked Severus, wondering if the Ministry had come up with something; the labs had been demolished along with the entire building. Harry had nowhere to take his written or practical exams come to that. He could go abroad to do it, but the best one was here. Even if it was more difficult than the American Ministry Mastery exams. A lot of people actually did go abroad to gain their qualifications, it was also less expensive over there. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it, but he had no reason to until today. Since Harry was actually supposed to be there in over three hours to take his next exam.

"Oh yeah, I received a letter today, I've to go to Hogwarts, they've set up rooms for us to use." said Harry flipping through his various correspondence until he found it. "I've never been in the room, in fact I don't even know where it is." he added wryly, as he passed it over.

Severus accepted the additional piece of paper, reading it; it explained the move and where they were temporarily setting up. It was in the lower dungeons, in fact if he could remember correctly it was directly underneath the Great hall. Many assumed that the dungeons was the lowest point at Hogwarts, they were wrong, there was an entire other layer, that made up the labyrinth of Hogwarts school. It truly would take forever to investigate every nook and cranny of Hogwarts. "Do you know where the Slytherin dormitories are?" asked Severus.

"Yes I think so," said Harry.

"Instead of going towards the dorms you go left, it will lead you to a door that will take you down some steps, in there is where you will find the room they want you in. If you get lost a Hogwarts elf will help you, they know everywhere like the back of their hands." stated Severus, he knew pretty much everywhere in the Dungeons, he had been a teacher for many years. The students liked to go to places where the teachers wouldn't find them. He should know, he'd found dozens of them over the years. It made him smirk just thinking about it, they'd been glad to see him because they'd wound up lost. Hogwarts had a sense of humour; it looked to make doors disappear randomly. "Do not be late, the instructors don't like it, it shows you do not take your chosen path seriously."

"I won't." said Harry.

"More mail, Master Harry sir," said Dobby appearing with a few more neatly folded letters in the house elf's hand.

"Thank you, Dobby." said Harry accepting the mail a curious frown on his face. A few years ago he wouldn't have received anything, well maybe apart from Eileen. Now he got mail from Cedric, Neville, Luna, and Viktor as well as from various organizations mostly potions related.

Dobby nodded eagerly, before he left again to take care of his duties.

"I'm going to write to the healer," decided Harry adamantly.

"This could take a very long time Harry, you are so close to gaining your Mastery," said Severus, "Are you prepared to wait until then if you can do it to qualify?"

Harry turned to stare at his Potions Master again, about to open his mouth petulantly, not sure if Severus thought he couldn't do it. The look on Severus' face made him pause, he was being serious, thinking only of him and it warmed his heart. Gazing thoughtfully, his mind drifted to his journal, a few potions he'd completed, theoretically at least, but that was the hardest part of inventing potions.

"That won't be necessary, I have my two chosen potions to pass my mastery, I've completed the theory I only need to test them. I can concentrate on this one in a few days without having to worry." he hadn't originally planned on using them, wanting something different but considering the circumstances its what he was going to have to do. Sometimes growing up and doing the right thing sucked.

"Very well," said Severus his black eyes gleaming with pride, Harry truly was exceeding his expectations. When he'd taken the fourteen years old on, he had no idea of the accomplishments he'd make. The thought of Harry not being in his life was a dark one indeed; his mother would be gone for starters. He would have tried his hardest to save her, but there would always be a lingering doubt if he would have succeeded. Harry had truly deserved the order of Merlin. He was curious about which potions he'd decided upon, but he decided to wait.

"Your lunch Master Severus, Master Harry," said Rose, another house elf making coming through from the kitchen, wheeling a trolley filled with the most aromatic food, beside the table. Causing their stomach's to grumble loudly. Having gotten up so early Harry had eaten sooner, so now he was exceedingly hungry.

"Thank you, Rose." said Harry muffling a yawn as he took his seat at the table, as Rose levitated all the platters and disappeared with the trolley once again.

"Just in time I see!" said Eileen beaming at them as she came into the sitting room, a large bouquet of flowers freshly cut in her hand. She'd been out in the garden yet again cutting the flowers, pulling some up and getting it prepared for winter. Which by the way was right around the corner, the weather was getting dreadful out there. She'd reminded to take her coat this time though, thankfully. Muggle clothes just kept her warmer than any cloak or warming charm could. Well at least her magic, which wasn't very powerful. Eileen quickly placed them into the big vase at the corner of the room, not bothering to sort them, she could do that later.

"Hello Mum," said Severus smirking wryly.

"Everything okay?" she asked sitting down, helping herself to the platters.

"Yeah," murmured both boys as they began eaten to hungry to talk much.

* * *

"How much does Neville want for the investment it will make if you succeed?" asked Severus curiously. They were once again in the potions lab, only for a few hours until Harry had to leave for Hogwarts.

"He's waiving it all, he doesn't want anything." said Harry quietly; his mind had been on the proposition all day. Which was why he was in here when it was his day to do as he pleased.

"And Black?" asked Severus, he was probably as surprised as Harry when Black added his own investment into Harry creating the Potion for the Longbottom's.

"Just three percent, I think he just wanted to give me money and was using this as an excuse." admitted Harry, Black was trying he had to give him that. Maybe he should throw the wizard a life raft, although he'd keep that anchor handy if needed. Although he needed someone who was an Animagus to test this potion on…maybe he could use him. He didn't want to have to ask Severus, only because he was scared it wouldn't work! Severus was the last person he wanted to disappoint. What Harry didn't know was that no matter what he did Severus couldn't be disappointed in him.

"Considering it won't be continuously used every day I'd say so, three percent won't bring much in…long term though it might be a decent income." said Severus, keeping an eye on what Harry was putting into the potion, he had his journal open, the one he used for potion ideas on the desk. It was obvious this was a potion that would be used for his mastery, he wasn't stupid after all.

"I don't know, we never thought Eileen's potion would be popular, look how often we are personally asked to brew it despite the potion being public." said Harry truthfully.

"Touché," said Severus, he did indeed have a point, he had to concede it, especially considering he was right at this minute brewing it yet again.

"Even if its not I'm not doing it for them." said Harry, he'd never cared about the public, he wasn't about to start now. Or so he convinced himself anyway, the public had vied for Nick's attention, just completely ignoring Harry, pretty much what absolutely everyone had done - including Dumbledore. It was his turn now, his time, and it was for something he had done. The day where everyone would find out he survived that night still terrified him. He was scared that all he had accomplished up to this point would be shadowed by it.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't do it if it wasn't Neville asking?" asked Severus sardonically, knowing the answer to that already. It was the thought of creating the potion, trying to at least that was prompting Harry to say yes. He to had done it often enough, the allure of creating something from scratch was a heady thing indeed.

"I don't know." admitted Harry quietly, his eyes glazed in though would he? Harry couldn't help but wonder.

Severus just shook his head in silent wonder as he brewed the potion. Harry was an enigma, and he wondered if the he even understood himself.

* * *

**Two Day****'****s Later - Grimmauld Place **

Harry rapped hard on the black door of Grimmauld Place, he knew this was where Black stayed, and it wasn't the full moon so he was hoping he'd be there and not at Hogwarts. He wasn't going back; he'd had enough of the place this week. Between attending classes and doing his written and practical exams he was exhausted. Thankfully he didn't need to return to Hogwarts for three days which reminded him…he had his homework to do. He was beginning to feel like he'd bitten of more than he could chew. In all seriousness he'd been stretched as thin as he could go with Hogwarts education and his Mastery, now he was trying to find out everything he could to brew Neville's potion with everything else on his plate. So needless to say he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

"Harry?" gaped Sirius wide eyed as he answered the door, of all the people he'd expected he was nowhere on the list. He'd been writing to him for two years, never once had he received a reply, apart from the first one telling him to leave him alone. He dug his index finger into the palm of his hand, nope, ouch, he certainly wasn't dreaming. This was real, and Harry was standing in front of him, and looking ready to bolt. "Come in!" he said immediately not wanting him to leave, his heartbeat had shot through the roof. Then he remembered…he could be here on business, maybe to tell him he didn't want his money. That thought left him a bit depressed, but Harry could have sent a letter which gave him enough hope not to beg right there and then.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Sirius guiding them both into his kitchen, the large table had been replaced with a smaller one. There was just no point to having a table big enough to feed an army when there was never an army in Grimmauld place.

"I wouldn't mind a coffee," said Harry looking around in interest, flushing bright red when he caught sight of the paper clippings with him in it framed and up on the wall.

"Coffee it is!" said Sirius his voice slightly louder than normal as he busied himself with preparing it, his mind blankly wondering why he was here. It had been so long since he'd seen Harry, he was taller, almost as tall as him now, he was becoming a man and Sirius was proud of him. He couldn't change the past no matter how much he wished he could have, all he could do was try and rectify it. "Sit down if you like."

"Thanks," said Harry formally sitting himself on the closest chair, unobtrusively staring at the framed newspaper, confused by Sirius' actions. Who could blame him? He'd been ignored all his life by the man…only now he was accomplishing something was he worth attention?

"How's your potions Mastery going?" asked Sirius, trying to think of something, anything to talk to his godson about.

"Exhausting," admitted Harry.

"I remember Auror training, it was gruelling as well." said Sirius smiling in sympathy, "But once its done that's it, you can rest until your hearts content with a Mastery under your belt. You are so close now, don't let it get to you to much, just relax and do what you can."

Harry scoffed, "It's not that easy."

"No?" questioned Sirius placing the coffee pot on the table between them, grabbing some mugs and biscuits, Remus wasn't going to believe Harry had willingly come here. Pouring the coffee into the cups, letting him chose what he wanted to add since he didn't know what he liked.

"Between Hogwarts, homework, Potions, defence training and the exams…I…it's hard, sometimes too hard." confided Harry, belatedly wondering why he was getting into all this. He'd meant to say a few things, ask him to do something then leave, end of story.

Sirius was nodding in understanding, was Harry actually here for his advice? Or did he just need someone to talk to that didn't have anything invested in it? Either way it sounded as though Harry wanted guidance and he'd provide it. Harry didn't even have to accept his counsel.

"Have you thought of removing yourself from Hogwarts? You've already completed your O.W.L's Harry, you don't really need your N.E.W.T's…you know what you want to do with your life. Which is more than most adults who'd already left Hogwarts have managed to decide. Nobody will think badly of you for wanting to concentrate on your Mastery. N.E.W.T's was exhausting itself, the workload was…immense itself…never mind with whatever else you are doing." said Sirius.

"I think I might have to," said Harry despairingly, drinking some coffee, keeping himself awake.

"If you decide at some point after your Mastery you want to take them…I have no doubt you can work towards it." said Sirius sincerely.

"Maybe," said Harry.

"Have you spoken to Snape about it?" asked Sirius, keeping his voice even, he'd never liked Snape but he'd do anything, even tolerate the man for the sake of Harry whom he'd failed so grievously in the past. He'd seen Harry when the rest of them had failed to do so, and helped him accomplish what Harry evidently wanted more than anything else in the world. So bygones were bygones to him when it came to Snape. Although it might not be the same with Snape, after all it had been him who bullied the Potions Master not the other way around.

"No, but he knows it's too much," said Harry smiling half-heartedly in thanks when Black refilled his cup.

"Just remember adults have given and failed at their chosen fields by panicking, it doesn't help. What you need to do is think about it, what you want to do and what to you can stop before you end up in a mess." said Sirius solemnly.

Harry nodded he did have a point but he didn't like the thought of quitting anything, it made him feel like a failure. A failure he'd felt his entire life until two years ago.

Sirius wondered why Harry had originally come, he couldn't think of a way to ask him without being obvious if he was honest. There was no way Harry had come to see him to talk, he knew that, and he wasn't about to delude himself otherwise. Yet he hoped it wasn't the last time, maybe Harry would come back if he asked. Then he realized there was a way he could ask, the investments, which was probably what it WAS about. "Did you receive my letter?" enquired Sirius.

"Yes," said Harry shaking away his thoughts getting back to his real reason for being here. "I've signed it, you'll probably hear back from Gringotts soon."

"Really?" asked Sirius taken aback, he'd actually accepted it? Well that was a surprise he'd expected it torn up and sent back to him.

"Yeah," said Harry giving Sirius a penetrating look, as if he could see right into his soul.

"Alice and Frank were very good friends of mine, not just through the Order or work," said Sirius using it as an excuse so Harry didn't think he's sent it to make it up to him.

"They were," said Harry, a smirk twitching at his lips as if he KNEW Sirius was being disingenuous by using them. "You're an Animagus aren't you?" already knowing the answer to that one.

"Yes," said Sirius cautiously, did Harry want to become one? That certainly would bring them closer together, but his workload was already too much as it was.

"Did you get a choice of others?" Harry then asked, placing the cup down and helping himself to a biscuit.

"Yeah," said Sirius, a flush of complete embarrassment enveloping his face.

"How many choices did you get?"

"Four…well five if you include Padfoot." stated Sirius wryly, thinking of his Animagus as part of himself.

"What were they?" asked Harry curiously.

Sirius supporting a Bambi caught in the headlights look reluctantly began revealing what he'd been given the choice of. "At the time it was a badger, an Asp, a fly and a chameleon."

"A chameleon?!" said Harry loudly looking excited at the prospect.

Sirius' lips twitched remembering how excited he'd been at the thought, "Yes, I was tempted to choose that one, I must admit. Unfortunately everyone else had four legged creatures, and we wanted to join Remus so we chose the animals more suited to it."

"What about Pettigrew?" asked Harry darkly, he had been a rat.

"A rat was the best he could do, the others were all insects." said Sirius his voice just as dark as Harry's. To this day he was in awe that an underage school boy had brought down one of the most wanted wizards in the world. He'd been on the Muggle watch lists as well. He had also been deadly curious at what went down, how he'd managed to kill Pettigrew and Voldemort's beloved snake, if the dark wizard could actually love anything other than himself.

"I have a potion here that will unlock your Animagus, its untested…if you're interested." said Harry slyly staring innocently at Sirius as if he hadn't just told him it was untested.

Sirius snorted at the innocent look, staring intently at Harry, would this be one way he could prove himself to Harry? Was this what exactly it was? A test? His mind drifted to the potions Harry had created, and knew without a doubt that if there was anything Harry was good at it was Potions. "On one condition," said Sirius seriously.

Surprise flickered over Harry's face before a grin formed, he was amazed at the guts the wizard had. Not many would want to test a potion, not all of them went as expected after all.

"Which is?" asked Harry critically.

"You come and see me once a month," said Sirius hiding his nervousness, it could go so many ways. Harry could say no and leave feeling he was asking too much. Then Harry could say yes, and he'd have a marginal sort of relationship with his godson. "Look I know I'm not legally your godfather anymore…but I do want to be part of your life…even if its just to see you once a month, for a few months."

"You are my godfather," whispered Harry staring at the table, "I never removed you."

Sirius gaped in shocked surprise, unable to believe what had come out of his godson's mouth! And YES he was his godson.

"All I did was change my last name and emancipate myself, taking on the Peverell name." Harry added after a few seconds of stunned quietness.

"Merlin," whispered Sirius completely blown away by the admission.

Harry huffed quietly.

"Come on then, give me the potion," said Sirius gruffly trying to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Bet you werent expecting that were you :D hehe! hopefully i'm still able to pull a surprise or two on you ;) i dont think James will ever be forgiven but there is hope for Sirius yet...will Sirius get to be part of Harry's life? will he allow Remus in as well? is there a chance for the family to be reunited together and make a good future for themselves or is Harry too bitter about it? with good reason. this might be the turning point so i guess this is the only chance i'll get to ask who will harry forgive? James? Roxy? Nick? Sirius? Remus? Dumbledore? i think Sirius might be a given but there's a chance that Harry could change his mind or remain sort of distant anyways R&R PLEASE GUYS! let me know what you think and that you still enjoy the story!


	55. Chapter 55

**Invisible **

**Chapter 55 **

**One Potion Down **

* * *

Sirius took the potion, his fingers and mind numb, he truly didn't know what to do. His mothers shrill voice rang in his mind, 'never, ever accept a potion from someone you don't know and definitely if you don't know what it does'. There were a few people in St. Mungo's due to untested potions affects. One still there if he remembered, he couldn't talk; only bark, on second thought it might have been a spell. Harry was asking a lot from him, by testing an unknown potion. He knew though without a doubt, this was Harry's way of testing him. Whether his godson knew that or not, it didn't matter. Taking a deep breath, his mind yelling at him for doing this, and his heart was encouraging him. He opened the stopper, praying to Merlin and every deity watching over them that nothing happened to him. He threw back the potion before he could chicken out, which he was very close to doing.

Harry watched in fascination, he'd tested his first ever potion himself, it gave him the ability to breathe under water. The second one Eileen had tested, she'd been to far gone to actually consent to it. Fortunately both men had been extremely sure the potion would do no harm. They just hadn't realized the potency of it until a few days ago. This was the first time he'd seen anyone reluctant to try his potions. Part of Harry was insulted, for most part he understood, anything could happen after all. Harry was admittedly ninety nine percent sure the potion would do as he expected. Which would open all Sirius Black's potential Animagus'. Then it happened, one second Sirius Black was standing there human, next he was a black grim-like dog, then to Harry's delight, it continued on as animal after animal appeared in front of him. Until the five had been shown, then Sirius Black returned and flopped to the floor, groaning as his butt protested heavily at the pain.

True to Sirius' word, his Animagus' had been - A badger, an Asp, a fly which Harry had a tough time seeing, before the chameleon had appeared. Harry was almost jumping up and down, he'd done it! The potion he'd worked on for so long had been successful the first time around. Ever since Severus had let him use the potion to uncover his Animagus forms he'd been trying to figure out how to succeed in breaking the one Animagus rule. He'd put it together only a month ago, then everything happened and he'd admittedly forgotten about it. With his Mastery end looming dangerously close, he had to test both of them.

"Er…are you alright?" asked Harry staring down at the man who he'd just revealed to still be his godfather. He felt rather awkward, and not forget tired. "Do you need anything?" he then sheepishly asked. Staring intently at all possible reactions to the potion. He would have to return to Prince Manor and write everything down; he hadn't brought his things with him.

"I'll be fine," said Sirius, patting each inch of himself, relieved beyond belief that everything was still there. He was him again; he'd survived the potion - whatever it had done. It felt as though he'd turned into Padfoot for the first time all over again. Once he felt as if he could control himself, he held onto the counter and hoisted himself up, plopping down on the seat he'd been previously sitting in. "What exactly did that potion do?" he asked after a few seconds of silence passed.

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you took it?" asked Harry chuckling wryly, sounding very much like Severus Snape, Sirius couldn't help but notice.

"Probably," said Sirius bluntly, reaching back, opening the fridge and taking out the container of pumpkin juice and drinking from it in large gulps. All potions tasted absolutely disgusting, and he'd just finished taking the potions to help heal the damage caused during the battle of the Ministry as the papers had taken to calling it. Replacing the lid he absently put it back as he eyed Harry curiously.

"It unlocked your Animagus'." said Harry repeating what he'd told him earlier.

"Which means?" asked Sirius.

"Why don't you try and turn into a Chameleon?" suggested Harry, he wanted to see if it had worked the way he hoped or if the potion just turned them into it once before going back to normal. He prayed that Black could turn into all his animals or his hard work was for nothing. Coming here was for nothing as well, failure didn't sit well with Harry who had felt it his entire life.

Giving Harry a strange look, but upon seeing he was serious he stood up once again and attempted it. He felt the distinctive shimmer that gave way he'd turned into his Animagus form. Moving his tongue out, he was mesmerised to see it long and thin not big and small as it was as Padfoot. He could see in both directions, better than he could even as a human. His sense of smell was greatly diminished though, one tick towards how useful 'Padfoot' was. A mirror was placed in front of him, he couldn't see himself, he was blending in with the fridge, and this was just awesome. Excitement thrummed through him, excitement he'd not felt since leaving Hogwarts.

"Try another Animagus form," said Harry, before adding "Stay as you are and try."

Sirius closed his chameleon eyes…what other Animagus' did he have? Oh yes, the Asp and he tried.

"Brilliant," hissed Harry without thought. Sirius was a red and black Asp; they were small but extremely deadly.

Sirius reared back, "You're a Parselmouth!" he hissed at the teenager having forgotten.

"Yeah," hissed Harry, "I found out in my second year."

"Oh yeah." hissed Sirius sheepishly, before he turned to human form he had to admit as a snake it was odd, not having legs or arms, he'd have to learn to 'slither' along.

"Can you still understand?" hissed Harry, out of sheer curiosity.

Sirius' eyes widened, he could understand Harry still, despite the fact he was human. He knew it was Parseltongue since he could hear the undercurrent of hissing in his voice. "Yes." he tried wondering if he could speak it. His reply was in English, but still, amazing. This potion had given him the ability to understand Snake language, even when he wasn't a snake himself. If he could understand it though, why couldn't he speak it? Maybe in time if he learned through speaking in his snake form he'd be able to. Well needless to say his mother would have been proud; Parseltongue was greatly desired gift by the Dark families.

"You can't tell anyone about this potion yet, it's to complete my Mastery." said Harry; it wouldn't count it if ended up public knowledge. It's why his Eileen's potion or the potion to breathe under water had not been useful in regards to using it to complete it.

"Can I at least tell Remus?" asked Sirius understanding Harry's desire to keep it secret.

Harry stared at Sirius a blank look creeping over his face, the one thing he'd asked for and he couldn't even respect it? It was all right after all, it was just his career they were talking about. It wasn't every day people could brew potions, sure he'd successfully done three, but it had taken him years. Only reason he'd been so quick with Eileen's potion was because the woman he loved as a mother had been dying. He'd not eaten, slept, or rested until he'd come up with it. The only reason he did any of the above when researching it was when his hand had been forced.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell anyone." said Sirius throwing his hands up in surrender, and Harry hadn't even said anything.

"Thank you," said Harry a little bit of warmth returning to his face.

Sirius nodded glad to see Harry a little more welcoming again, his face had been rather intimidating. He would just have to wait to tell Remus, he didn't like keeping secrets but needs a must. Harry trusted him, and he couldn't allow himself to break that trust. No doubt Remus would understand, he was used to secrets, his lycanthrope had been kept secret since he was fifteen years old. "Does that mean I can come with you and prove your potion worked?" asked Sirius, he'd never cared about potions but if this was what it took to get close to Harry, he'd do it. Which reminded him of all the potions books he had in his library gathering dust.

"Since when did you care about potions?" asked Harry a bit scornfully, surprise flickering over his green eyes.

Sirius bit his tongue, stopping him from saying something Harry wouldn't appreciate. It was a valid question but he didn't like the way Harry was talking. Yet he couldn't say anything about it, not unless he wanted to risk Harry not coming again. He wondered if it would always be this way? Half hidden scorn, veiled hatred…but didn't he owe it to Harry and himself to try? He'd given up on Harry as a child…he couldn't do it again now he was an adult. There would be no second chances, no nothing if he did. So he did his best to brush off the scorn, he could feel depressed when Harry was gone.

"I did need Potions N.E.W.T'S to get into the Auror academy." Sirius pointed out quietly. "In fact I scraped an Exceeded Expectations."

Harry nodded curtly conceding his point.

"Although you are right," sighed Sirius, "Potions wasn't my strongest or favourite subject. Our teacher had his favourites, we just faded into the background." deciding not to mention the times he'd tried to sabotage Snape's potion - that sure wouldn't win him any favours with Harry.

"I know that feeling," said Harry feeling a slither of sympathy for Black.

"Snape didn't favour you?" asked Sirius surprised, then again he had hated all Potters…which brought him to think on how Harry had ended up apprenticed under Snape in the first place.

Harry sighed and shook his head, before replying. "Severus was only my teacher for one year, and that was just brewing first year potions. He left and was replaced with Professor Reese, he was a dickhead, and he favoured Nick just like everyone else. My potions were always perfect but I was always getting Troll or barely acceptable on my potions. If it wasn't for Severus nobody would have taken me on. Not even if I paid for it I don't think, which is what I had been doing with paper money I was saving up." his voice showed just how much this would have affected him.

Sirius winced, he could imagine how Harry felt, by putting himself in similar situation, and if he himself hadn't passed his potions N.E.W.T's he wouldn't have been able to be an Auror. It would have killed him, it's all he'd wanted to do, both he and James actually. It wasn't just them that had let Harry down, but nearly everyone he'd come into contact with he realized with regret. "How did you know Snape? I mean to become his apprentice?" enquired Sirius.

Harry stared at Sirius it was getting really personal, did he even want to tell him? Then he realized what was the harm in it really? As long as it didn't have anything to do with his secret he didn't really care much. No matter how friendly he and Black got in the coming months he'd never, ever tell him it was he who survived the killing curse that night not Nick. Then he remembered that nobody knew Eileen was Severus' mother, did he risk telling Black? The wards in Prince Manor were secure; they'd remained strong during all the other wars.

"When I got the paper job, you know the ones going in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade? I got close to the shop owner. She was nice to me, noticed me, she used to talk to me about things made me feel welcome. It continued for over a year, she'd try and catch me out in a lie." chuckled Harry remembering his first few meetings with Eileen. "She knew I wasn't happy, and then out of nowhere she offered me her spare bedroom. I took it, I didn't return that summer…not that any of you noticed."

Sirius just stared at the table, oh yes, he'd hear about it for years but if they eventually got passed it he'd consider it a job well done.

"She was the only one that wrote to me during the school year, she didn't even care that I liked boys." said Harry.

"Neither do your parents," said Sirius blankly, James and Lily knew both he and Remus were gay, had known since they'd left Hogwarts.

"No? Should have seen the letter they sent me. I couldn't include it in the ones I sent him, Viktor burnt it." said Harry adamantly.

Sirius just stared at his godson completely bewildered, he would need to have a long chat with James - AGAIN.

"When I was in Malfoy's dungeon…I thought about her a lot, when they dragged me out and Voldie appeared…I thought I was dead. I closed my eyes and thought about her, wanting to see her again…wanting to be safe and I managed to Apparate to the flat. It was only then did I realize who she was, I'd never once asked her last name…" said Harry.

"Eileen, that's how you got to know him." said Sirius it dawned on him like lightening. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, he'd been grieving for his godson when he was being tortured. If only he hadn't just taken things in the face of value and tried to find Harry. No matter what he wouldn't forget what Nick had done, he'd put it behind him realizing he'd been terrified but never would he forget. Fourteen years old…Merlin how had he survived? He'd seen grown men break in lesser times in the hands of the Death Eaters. He also belatedly wondered why Harry had given Voldemort a bloody nickname!

"Yup." said Harry. Once again wondering why he was sitting here happily talking to him? Oh yes, because his potion had worked, he was on cloud nine. He'd also promised to see him once a month, he didn't break his promises. In hearts of hearts he wanted to be normal…wanted so badly to get rid of the hatred he had hanging around him. He doubted he'd forgive everyone, maybe Black and Lupin since they hadn't been around. He'd forgive but Harry was most assuredly wasn't ever going to forget.

"I am sorry Harry, you do know that don't you? If I could turn back time I would do it in a heartbeat…I would have made sure you were happy…loved." said Sirius his blue eyes filled with tears.

"When did you first feel guilt? When did you realize you hadn't thought of me in years?" asked Harry his face blank once again.

Breathing out he told Harry the truth, "When news reached us that you were supposed to be dead, the night of the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Why didn't you get in touch?" asked Harry.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Sirius warily.

"Yes." said Harry.

"Guilt, I just couldn't write anything, I just threw myself into my work. It was Remus that knocked some sense into me, got me writing to you." said Sirius. Ironically enough, afterwards he seemed resigned to the fact Harry wouldn't come round. Now here he was Remus was never going to believe him.

Well at least he'd been guilty before he'd became well known, it made Harry feel a bit better about talking to Sirius. "I better get going." he said, it was enough for one day.

"Wait, come with me." said Sirius standing up, jogging towards his library, and going in. "I have potions books here that never get used…I can think of nobody more deserving of them. I know you will look after them and treasure them in a way that they deserve. They might even empire you, instead of just gathering dust."

Harry threw Black a look full of incredulity, not sure whether to turn and walk away or grab as many books as he could! He already had all the potions books (copied) from Potter library, access to all the Prince potion books which by the way was many, since they were well known for their ability in potion making and spell casting incidentally as well.

"It's not as if I'll ever use them." admitted Sirius when Harry just continued to stare obviously shocked. He could understand why, they'd been in his family for generations a lot of them were probably worth a lot of money. It's not something most purebloods would do. Their library was as an important part of them as their magic was, the bigger the library and house the higher a status you were regarded in. Of course a lot of those traditions were dying down, especially with families dying out. Or the older generation not bothering to educate their children. He wished his own mother hadn't! He stared around the room wistfully; then again he never expected to end up the last remaining heir to the Black fortune. His parents were probably rolling in their grave as well; he didn't have to think 'probably' his mother was 'kind' enough to let him know what she thought every day. If only he could find a way to destroy the bitter old wrench.

"Sev has this one." said Harry twenty minutes later as they were sifting through the books. Harry taking a great deal of care, some of them had been scrolls to begin with, before someone had them bound into book form. He could tell by how delicate they were. Gathering dust, he hadn't been kidding, didn't he have a house elf to keep the place clean? As more were pushed in his direction he realized Sirius hadn't been kidding. He truly was going to let him have any book he wanted, and it made Harry admittedly feel a little warmer towards his godfather. He was truly trying to make amends and he did appreciate it.

"You are amazing, you know that don't you?" said Sirius quietly. Wanting his godson to know how special he was, make up for not saying it all the times he should have.

Harry didn't reply, he didn't feel or think he was amazing, he just wanted to be normal…brew potions till his heart was content. Be with the man he loved beyond reason, he did love him, and every day he couldn't show him was torture. It was more than just a crush; he knew that, he'd had a crush on Viktor, what he felt for Severus was so much more. There were days Harry could barely contain it, but thankfully working towards his mastery sometimes distracted him. Sometimes he just wanted to parade around until he lost control, on the other hand he couldn't do that to Severus. He had a ridged sense of right and wrong, and Harry couldn't really let him abandon that. Both of them would just end up feeling guilty at the end of the day.

"You are, and I hope someone special helps you see that one day." said Sirius determinedly.

It took everything in Harry not to show his smile, because he had found his special someone who made him feel amazing.

"Will you reply if I write to you?" asked Sirius when he got to reply.

"Don't push it," said Harry not shy in saying what he thought.

"Alright," grumbled Sirius looking sheepish. He just though he'd try his luck while he could, that's all.

"I really have to go," said Harry, looking at the time in shock.

"Okay, you can use the Floo if you like." said Sirius moving the desk aside again so Harry could use it.

"Thanks," said Harry tiredly, shrinking the books and placing them safely in his cloak.

"Here," said Sirius handing him a handful of Floo powder.

"Prince Manor!" shouted Harry, and he disappeared from view.

"Everything alright Harry?" asked Eileen from where she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, fine." said Harry giving her a smile.

"You look exhausted sweetie," said Eileen as always concerned about all that Harry was taking on.

"I am," admitted Harry slumping down beside her, stifling a yawn. He actually wanted to sleep right now. But he still had homework to do and reading for his next written exam which was coming up pretty soon. He didn't know if he wanted to quit Hogwarts, not after all the effort that had gone into it so far. To do that would make all those months work for nothing, he could stop attending the defence classes, and since he wasn't learning anything he didn't already know. He could quit Care of magical creatures as well, that would leave only four classes, it would give him more hours to himself. In fact that's exactly what he would do.

Harry slipped asleep without even meaning to or realizing it.

* * *

There we go another chapter :) i think i'll do a months time jump to the end of Harry's written exams/mastery spice the story up ...who'd like to see some of what Lily is going through? will James be visiting her? or will she be hoping he does every time someone comes nearby? will she realize who is the real boy who lived hearing the horrid memory over and over again? having it coming out through her own mouth? or will she keep shut adamant she was wrong and her baby nick was the real hero no matter what she remembered? or will lily have always known but always favoured nick? :P R&R PLEASE!


	56. Chapter 56

**Invisible **

**Chapter 56 **

**Times Changing **

* * *

**Prince Manor - Harry, Eileen And Severus **

Christmas and New Year come and gone, along with the colder weather, and what a sight Prince Manor had made. Covered in pure white snow, as far as the eye could see. Icicles hanging down from the roof. The Potion seeds and plants had been removed; they would be replaced in February for the New Year ahead which was only a few weeks away. The green houses were the only thing visible, since they had strong warming charms on them, the snow didn't cling to the windows instead it was steam that did so. This year for Christmas Harry had received mostly shopping vouchers, since nobody really knew what to get him. Harry had everything he wanted, he told them and so they'd given him vouchers to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Neville was still subdued; he and his brother had spent Christmas in St. Mungo's visiting their parents along with his girlfriend Luna.

"Come in," said Harry when someone knocked on his door, it could only be one of two people, Eileen or Severus.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling today?" asked Eileen coming into the room with two mugs of coffee, placing one in front of him but away from the laptop. Harry had it running on magic, so it would never break down. There was a law against charming Muggle things, but Harry didn't plan on letting anyone see or use it. The laws were more geared towards people purposely using them against Muggles, who would obvious find out about magic. She sat on his bed, which was filled with scrunched up paper and tissues he'd used yesterday. It was probably the messiest she'd ever seen his room, Harry was normally extremely neat, well they would think so if they didn't see the mess he made of the Potions lab when he got into a project.

"Much better," said Harry, Pepper up potions worked wonders on cold which was what he'd been suffering from for the past few days. In that time he'd also gotten his much needed rest, his body had certainly needed it. Not that it had all been rest, since Harry had been using his laptop to come up with another potion he needed to pass his Mastery. It was similar in the Muggle world he'd found out, you needed a dissertation or thesis after completing your Mastery to get your PHD in your chosen field or something similar like that, he wasn't one hundred percent sure he'd read the information correctly. It may just to further in your chosen Mastery field. "Thank you." he added gratefully drinking the hot brew.

"I've not seen you using that, are you able to work it?" asked Eileen after taking a small drink.

"I've been using it for ages; it's much handier to change things instead of having to re-write everything down. Only when I've managed to successfully write a theory of a potion do I write it in the journal now." said Harry sounding smug, he really loved the computer and was so glad Eileen had gotten it for him.

"Glad to see it's not gone to waste," said Eileen smiling proudly. Now that Harry no longer had written exams for his Mastery he could relax now. He'd written his last week, and would soon have his results, no matter what she was proud of him. You had to get more than eighty percent right to qualify, but Harry was so good at potions he would pass, she was one hundred percent certain of it. Then all he had to do was succeed in brewing two potions for the Potions academic community to be considered a Master in his field. "How is your progress coming?" she asked in genuine curiosity, she loved potions as much as her boys.

"I've got one potion tested and proved, I just have to invent another," said Harry, it was more difficult than he'd first assumed. His mind just went blank when thinking of something, anything really. He was beginning to understand why a few of them had been an apprentice for years. He was determined to do it, he wanted to pass his Mastery and get it over with so he could be with Severus when his birthday came around. He was already legally an adult, but that didn't matter to Severus, he wanted to wait until Harry was actually an adult. His teenage mind petulantly groaned about Severus' morals, but the grown up part knew he was doing the right thing.

"Maybe you should read some books, it might spark some ideas," said Eileen, her black eyes twinkling slightly, Harry might not have said anything but she knew him. She could see he was getting irritated at his lack of progress on his second potion.

"I might have to," groused Harry exasperated, as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Getting worked up won't help you either, just relax, have some fun and let it come to you. I know it seems like a silly thing to do, but it works, it certainly worked for Severus." said Eileen.

"What did he do?" asked Harry curious about him, a grin worming its way onto his face.

"I told him to relax so he went out and got drunk, woke up in the morning with a hang over and an idea for a potion." said Eileen shaking her head in amusement. Thankfully her son didn't make a habit of drinking; she'd had enough of dealing with drunken people during her marriage to Tobias. Her husband had been a violent drunk; she'd tried to protect Severus from him but for most part failed.

Harry laughed in amusement; it wasn't something he could do, unless he got Cedric to buy him drinks. No maybe a nice quiet day by the fire, reading books would help him as Eileen had suggested. Severus was busy in the lab anyway; he had a contract with St. Mungo's now. His potions were superior to those they'd got from another brewer, and so he had even more money coming in. The only down side was it took a lot of his time, St. Mungo's was a hospital that was in constant demand. Thankfully though they had an additional two Potion Master's working in their personal labs, staving off some additional work he'd have needed to do.

"Mother," growled Severus beyond exasperated, standing at the door his arms crossed glaring at her but it was only half heartedly. He'd made some foolish decisions as a teenager, none more so than taking the Dark Mark. It wasn't something he wanted Harry hearing about though; it brought home just how young Harry was. It gnawed on his conscience, yes Harry was mature, he seemed to know what he wanted, but at the end of the day he was only sixteen years old. He could no more deny him than he could cut out his own heart.

"What?" she said in feigned innocence.

Severus just sighed in annoyance shaking his head; mothers would always do their best to embarrass you one way or another.

"Have you finished already?" enquired Eileen changing the subject.

"For today," said Severus, "How about you Harry?"

Harry just groaned closing his laptop having already saved it; it held all the results of the Animagus unlocking potion. He had also written it down in his potion journal, which he carried everywhere with him, something he didn't do with the laptop. "I'm just going to read; maybe something will come to me."

"I thought you already had two," stated Severus confused.

"The other idea didn't work out," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I see," said Severus, "I'm going to shower." he added before leaving the room.

Harry bit his lip; he'd been dreaming about that for weeks now, the feeling of those hands cascading down him. Oh, no, not now, Harry thought chasing them away, not wanting to dwell on it. It was enough wakening up to wet sheets feeling like a twelve year old again. "Do you know where my blue cloak is?" asked Harry, looking around his room, the Black books were still shrunk and in his pocket. They'd been there for months, he'd had other books to read and forgotten about them. Plus the fact he'd had to read books related to his Mastery questions.

"I believe it's on the back of your chair in the sitting room," said Eileen, and they say you forgot things as you got older? Evidently it wasn't true.

"Thank you!" said Harry gratefully, grabbing his cup before leaving the room, Eileen came with him.

Harry grabbed his cloak, and felt inside, grabbing out the box he had shrunk within it. With experience he flicked his wand out and returned it to its normal state. Dozens of books lay within, all of them ones that neither he nor Severus had. It would make a wonderful addition to the library.

"Dobby?" called Eileen, sitting down comfortably.

"Yes Ma'am?" asked Dobby his green eyes seeking hers.

"Two more coffees and slices of Severus' birthday cake please." said Eileen, Severus' birthday had just passed, and he'd celebrated it with quietness as he always did. He hated big shows of affection, so it had been a mostly quiet day, but Harry had bought him a large cake (much to Severus' gratefulness refraining from putting his age across it). He had received Christmas cards and Flourish and Blotts vouchers from his acquaintances from the Potions Master community, lemon drops from the Headmaster, a book and whiskey from Minerva, a bottle of wine from Flitwick, two books from his mother and two new cauldrons, rods and of course dragon hide gloves she'd noticed was getting faded. Harry had gotten him new robes that had added protections that had just come out on the market, keeping him safe from anything harmful while brewing. More importantly he'd translated a book by Salazar Slytherin for him, by hand since there was no spell to translate Parseltongue. It didn't have any secret potions but it was about potions and Severus had begun reading it immediately, not once putting it down.

"Yes Mistress Eileen, Dobby will be doing it right now," said Dobby before disappearing again.

"Where did you get these?" asked Eileen staring at the titles of the books. The spines were faded and worn, like all old books were age did that to anything. Some though were in nearly impeccable condition, and looked to be worth quite a lot of money. "Did you find them in the Peverell vaults?"

"No, Black gave them to me," admitted Harry.

"Black? Sirius Black?" whispered Eileen surprised, she knew that name and loathed it with every fibre of her being. He had nearly killed her son, and she'd never forgive or forget it. If she had been strong enough she'd have Apparated to Hogwarts and given the boy a punishment he wouldn't have forgotten. Her son hated him just as much, they had put it aside. Or rather he'd ignored his existence during the war. Ending the first war had been more important to Severus, despite the taunts Black continued to spout.

Harry nodded, "I went to see him, he tested my potion and it worked it was before Christmas."

"You worked things out with him?" asked Eileen, putting her personal distaste for Black aside, Harry needed to let go of his anger if he wanted a normal life not one filled with hatred. She knew what dark path it led down to be filled with spite, it had happened to her own son and she'd realized it only too late. She had of course stood by him, as any mother would and should do for her son. After all it was partly her fault; if she'd just had the courage to leave Tobias Severus would never have ended up with a bitter outlook about Muggles.

Harry scratched at his head in self consciousness, as he thought about how to reply. "Well, we did speak for a little while, we will never be really close." he stated surely and confidently.

"Why not?" asked Eileen, "From what I can gather neither Black nor Lupin were around." they weren't as much at fault as the Potter's.

"They still forgot about me, and Lupin ignored me during my third year, he didn't even say hello once." said Harry adamantly. No he wasn't going to give them another chance to mess with his feelings, well maybe just Black, since he did seem repentant for what he done. He'd seen genuine guilt in his eyes and added to the fact he was keeping him close in the only way he could, framing his accomplishments made Harry's heart soften towards the Animagus. He would go for a few months, talk to him but they will as he'd already said, ever be close. Lupin with guilt or not would never be forgiven he didn't care if it was petulant it's just how he felt and nothing would change it.

"So he gave you books from the personal Black Library?" asked Eileen changing the subject.

"Here you are Mistress Eileen," said Dobby placing the tray on the table before leaving.

"Yeah," said Harry, he'd been too tempted so he didn't tell Black to throw his offer where the sun didn't shine.

Harry read the back of the books, before deciding on the one he wanted to read first. Sitting himself comfortably by the roaring fire breathing deeply. He'd never done this with the Potter's, in fact apart from meals he was hardly in their presence spending it all in his room. This was a novelty that hadn't quite worn off, reading at the fire with people he considered his family surrounding him. He could do it forever and forget the outside world, which unfortunately wasn't something he could do. The war was beginning to show, attacks were becoming more frequently. Soon they would be common place if he didn't do something about it. The smell of a book, smoke, hearing the crackle of the flames and the odd occasional nose as he immersed himself in the book by Patricia Nott.

* * *

**Hogwarts - James and Sirius **

"You and me need to talk," said Sirius gravely staring at James, both of them was in Hogwarts, it would be the last day there. The new building was now finished and ready for them to start the move back, which the night shift would be doing. It would probably take them a few days to settle back in, but they'd get there. Neither Rome nor the wizarding world was built in a day, they'd continue on as they must. They would show Voldemort they weren't easily brought down, and if he wanted to take over - he would need to do with everyone kicking and screaming. He'd been meaning to talk to James about this, but had put it off constantly between overtime, fighting the bad guys, and having things to do on their own…well he'd forgotten about it in all honesty.

"What have I done now?" grumbled James as he was manhandled by his friend into a classroom. Which wasn't being used at the moment.

Sirius sat down, still having pains in his side from time to time, especially after working all day. He refused to take more potions, otherwise he wouldn't be considered 'fit to work' and have to take more time off. He stared at James who was bewildered with confusion, wondering what he'd done this time. "Remus and I are seeing each other," said Sirius, James was the first person to know.

"I gathered as much," grinned James, "Your stuff was together when I went to pack some clothes for you when you were at St. Mungo's."

"You are okay with it?" enquired Sirius.

"Of course! It's about time." said James his brown eyes gleaming, obviously very happy for Sirius and Remus. He had wondered why they hadn't told him, or even acted like they were seeing each other - well he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Sirius rubbed at his forehead, deeply troubled.

"Are you having problems?" asked James in sympathy.

"Problems? Not relationship ones, just a problem figuring you out." said Sirius, he believed Harry. He wasn't one for lying, he told the truth whether they liked to hear it or not. For most part he didn't like hearing what his godson had to say, although they did have a polite conversation a few months ago. He had written every month, telling him about his progress and things but not coming over. Sirius understood though, he was busy, to busy for his own good. He had much to his surprise received a card at Christmas, no present but the card…had meant the world to him, he was getting there with Harry bit by bit. It was certainly a record since Harry hadn't spoken to him for years not even to reply to his letters.

"What?" said James taken aback, wondering what the hell was going on now. "What does that mean? Is this about me pulling Nick out of Hogwarts?" it was three months ago nearly why bring it up now?

Sirius snorted in amusement. "No, how did you find out Harry was gay?" asked Sirius.

James stared at Sirius warily, "Nick wrote to us, it was during their fourth year."

"How did you react?" demanded Sirius, his blue eyes cold and ice, he wasn't about to let James lie to him.

James sighed, sitting down opposite from Sirius, keeping a table between them, just in case. That was one thing he was grateful for, that the letter Lily had written to Harry in his fourth year had been missing from the pile, and hadn't been mentioned in his letter stating all the reasons he hated him. "Lily was very upset about it, more of a reflection on her feelings for Harry than the fact he was gay. At that point I think we were just looking for anything that would make the magical world think badly of Nick."

"What did you both write?" asked Sirius.

James stared at the table, swallowing the lump in his throat, "That he was an embarrassment to the Potter name, that we should have disowned him when he was twelve. That he should just drop out of the tournament and stop letting us and his brother down." said James.

"Letting his brother down?" echoed Sirius tiredly.

"Nick was…fascinated with Viktor, wanted to be friends with someone who would understand the burden he was under. To be perfect all the time, being in the papers constantly and things like that. He blamed Harry for taking that away from him, told us that he'd been saying things about him behind his back." said James. "I realize it was a lie now, but back then I really thought the worst of Harry, more fool me." his voice filled with bitterness and self discrimination. No if anything Harry had turned out the most decent of them all, and it was nothing to do with him whatsoever.

"Well maybe Harry took what you said to heart, and bet you to the punch," said Sirius his lips twitching in bitter amusement. It would make sense, then at the same time leave them without a penny and make them learn a second lesson while they were at it. Oh at the time he'd been shocked with Harry's actions, until he realized the extent of the damage they'd inflicted on their own son…now he was just amazed and amused.

"He did," said James ashamed and ashen. "Two weeks later he was emancipated and the head of the family, taking on the Peverell name."

"If it was me in all honesty at that age James…I'd have not only left you penniless but nameless." said Sirius, he'd loathed his family, well maybe not his brother, who he had just been jealous of. Regulus has been everything he wasn't, eager to please the family, getting all the attention after ending up in the 'correct' house.

"I know," said James bleakly of that he had no doubt, Sirius had not made it a secret how he felt about his parents or whole family come that.

"Have you been to see Lily yet?" asked Sirius bluntly.

James shook his head negatively, "I cannot do it, I've tried but I can't."

"How are the kids? Aren't they asking to see her?" enquired Sirius, despite everything she'd done Lily had loved Roxy and Nick completely, no doubt this was very hard on them.

"Actually they haven't asked, well Roxy has but it was only to know if we were going to remain together." said James messing up his hair, a nervous habit he'd started as a young boy.

"And are you?" said Sirius curious himself.

"She used an unforgivable Sirius, my mind tells me she's no better than Bellatrix Lestrange…but my heart...my heart hurts all the time." said James looking drained. "We've been together for such a long time; part of me will never stop loving her."

"I realize that," agreed Sirius quietly.

"It's difficult, but I'll get by," said James strengthening his resolve.

"We will all help," said Sirius, "How's Nicks training going?"

"Good so far, I suggested getting in Remus full time but Nick wasn't very amendable to the idea," said James wryly, his fingers carding through his hair. "There's nobody else I'd trust other than you to help, so I'm on my own."

"Why not ask?" asked Sirius blinking in confusion.

"I guess I assumed you'd say no, I mean you're working a lot lately." said James. It wasn't for money since he had the entire Black fortune. Sirius had never needed money, he could have quit as an Auror years ago but he hadn't. Sirius saw it as his duty to help his world; it's why he was an Auror and Order member.

"I can take night shift duty and teach him for a few hours in the morning, you can do it for a few hours in the evening. It's important he learns everything he can; I want to see him come out on top. We can be there for him every step of the way…but he has the strike the death blow. I wish there was a way to do it, but it seems like it's meant to be Nick isn't it?" sighed Sirius. He remembered his first kill; it wasn't something you ever forget. It was two nights after it happened that it dawned on him how lucky the nightmares hadn't started at the age of sixteen…seeing Snape killed or Remus 'put down'. It had horrified him but of course the hatred between himself and Snape had burned deep within them by this point - there was just no going back.

"Believe me, I know." said James, he would saw his own hands off if it meant Nick didn't have to kill someone. Unfortunately it just wasn't meant to be, what happened when Nick was one was proof of that, his son was destined to kill Lord Voldemort and be a great wizard one day. He just wished he hadn't screwed up so badly, but the knowledge he'd almost lost Nick had nearly crippled him, and that he still could had made him want to spend each possible minute with him. Their attention on Nick had started innocently enough, until they became obsessed with it.

* * *

**Lily Potter - Minimum Security - Azkaban Prison **

A red haired woman lay curled up on the bed furthest corner from the door, in one very troubled sleep. Even down here in minimum security she could feel the presence of the Dementors. It was as though they were drawn to her, and kept coming as close as they could without leaving their patrolling area. None of the guards seemed to care two hoots about it either, merely conjuring mists half an hour later to get rid of them. At first she'd had a cell mate, after a dozen fights she'd been placed on her own. For that Lily was thankful, so was her hair come to that since it was her cell mate's favourite target. Large clumps of it were gone, you could see that. She wasn't popular, not once the guards had let it 'slip' why she was in prison. Trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on her son? Well it was little wonder she was targeted. You would be surprised by how alike Muggle and Magical prisons were.

A loud series of clangs brought Lily out of her sleep with a jump. "Get up!" four others were getting the same treatment without the deafening loudness.

"James!" said Lily as she woke up.

"Move, face the door." said the Witch impatiently.

Lily did as she was told immediately, she'd learned the most humiliating way that they didn't take no for an answer. They were the ones with the wands now after all, and they weren't afraid to use them. Especially not on prisoners after all who could they complain to? Nobody.

The door was opened and the prisoners were led down to the showers. As they walked, one prisoner stuck their foot out at the last second, causing Lily to go flying to the floor.

"You should watch your step," said the woman scowling as she stepped over her form making sure to kick her as she did so.

"Get up!" yelled one of the guards, whether she'd seen it or not was anyone's guess.

Lily immediately scrambled to her feet, holding her tongue and temper, knowing it would get her nowhere. As quick as it had come, it was gone again. She stayed as far behind as possible, before diving into the small shower and cleaned herself as quickly as possible. Relishing in the warmth the shower provided, not that it lasted long. Five minutes then the water went cold on them forcing them out of it otherwise lose the warmth they'd just retained. The shower was pointless, since she had to put the same outfit back on. She waited until everyone else was lined up once showered and dried before joining them, as she always did after she was met with an accident in the hallway. Sometimes she wasn't lucky enough and had to endure it the entire way there and back.

"What day is it today?" asked one of the prisoners.

"Monday," said one of the female guards.

"Is my son visiting?" the same one asked her breathing hitched.

"I believe so," was her reply.

"Is James coming?" asked Lily quietly. She knew the answer, but she just had to ask, she didn't understand why he wasn't visiting her. It wasn't as if she was in the most secure wing of Azkaban, she wasn't dangerous or surrounded by Dementors. She missed her kids, missed James…she couldn't wait to get out of here. She had kept mark of the days in her cell on a free part of the wall. Counting down the days until she was free of this hell hole, but she did count her lucky stars that she wasn't here longer. Even her therapist couldn't stand the sight of her, he stayed exactly one hour asking the same questions as if expecting a different answer then left.

"No, he is not." was Lily's answer.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she was the only one who didn't have someone visiting, and it made her feel so alone.

"Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet?" was asked.

"You know the rules; you only get it once a week. On Friday." said the guard but everyone noticed her sliding the paper between the bars winking.

"What's happening out there?" asked the girl (Sandy) closest to the one who'd received the newspaper once they were all back in their cells and the guards had left them to eat their breakfast. Which was not much at all, a piece of dry toast, a boiled egg, strip of bacon and one tiny sausage. It could be worse, yesterdays breakfast had been a bowl of lumpy porridge.

"He's attacking again," said Patty, sounding subdued. "My family is out there." she choked seconds later.

"And it's my son that's going to have to defeat him!" snarled Lily finding her bite at last.

"Don't worry honey, you only have two months left," said Sandy soothing Patty as best as she was able. Everyone had ignored Lily's words as if she didn't exist, which unfortunately happened all the time. The women there all loathed Lily, especially since she'd done something worse than them and received only a fraction of their sentences. They were determined not to show her any favours in here.

"If anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself," said Patty, tossing Sandy the newspaper not wanting to read anything else right now. She had used magic on a Muggle and got caught, after the way the boy treated her daughter he deserved it. Now though she just wanted to get home, to her husband and daughter. Her sister brought her Muggle husband and magical daughter to see her; they couldn't have come any other way.

Lily sobbed quietly; she wouldn't forgive herself either if anything happened to her family. Not only was her husband an Auror but an order member and the boy who lived's father, it made him a triple target along with herself and Roxy. Rocking back and forth reminding herself she only had to ensure this for a further seven months.

* * *

I've decided against Lily always knowing since many of you pointed out she WAS unconsious from the stupefy (well done on that by the way remembering how it all went down...with so many similiar stories out there its a miracle really) and soo i need ideas for harry's second potion its not just harry thats drawing blank i am too :O i cannot think of one single potion to invent so any ideas are welcome the awesomer the better :D so will harry have passed his mastery by his seventeenth birthday or will he have to wait a little longer? draw it out further? would you like the truth to come out sooner rather than later? or will we leave it to the very end and have everyone shocked to the core? their hero - Harry Peverell :D not Nick Potter ;) R&R PLEASE!


	57. Chapter 57

**Invisible **

**Chapter 57 **

**The Harry I****'****ve created isn****'****t a genius, he****'****s worked hard to accomplish all he has, reading and training to be the best he can. Wanting to prove himself better, to be remembered, and he****'****s accomplished that. He****'****s worked his arse off to gain his potions Mastery and his O.W.L****'****s as well - this is what I wanted to show in this story, not for him to be seen as a genius. He****'****s had help from others to get where he is today, ranging from Eileen, Severus to a house elf who gave him ideas. Being good at a few subjects doesn****'****t make you a genius :D that****'****s like me saying that because I went to college and know my way around computers and being creative that I am a genius ;) which by the way I can reassure you I am not :D Just thought I****'****d point this out. **

**Oh and a huge thanks to all your awesome ideas! They are just fantastic I just want to use them all and who knows? Maybe I will ;) **

**Harry****'****s Second Potion **

* * *

The next few weeks passed rapidly as the changing weather, Harry spent every second of his time immersed in Potion books or brewing when he wasn't being trained by Severus for the upcoming war. Severus had admitted there wasn't much he could still teach him, but did continue to train him so his reflexes didn't get slower, and he would remain in top form. Harry was determined to come up with his second potion before the next Potions conference, which incidentally was also the same week as his birthday. This was when most Potions Masters preferred presenting their work, it gave the new product publicity, and a chance for people to buy it. Which was inevitably what it was all about, publicity, inventions and proving worthy. It also gave Harry a chance to return to Egypt, which was where the next conference was taking place once again. It was no wonder they chose the beautiful country, it was one of the oldest and where potions had been invented. Most people would mistake that potions had been invented in Rome, but they were wrong. Each day they were recovering books and magical artefacts to sell or put on display in their museums, pillaging in the name of preservation as it were. In fact Harry had bought a potions scroll from William (call be Bill) Weasley, who is a curse breaker, he had previously worked in Egypt. He'd been selling it through Gringotts, so no doubt the goblins got commission for it as well.

"I've been called to an Order meeting, I'll see you in a few hours," said Severus reading a missive.

"Be careful," said Eileen, as always worried about her child, there was a war going on so it was little wonder. The newspaper reported more and more deaths as the weeks went by. Not only in the Muggle world, but unfortunately families in the magical world were being stuck down also. Mostly those who openly opposed the Dark Lord, as everyone knew, nobody survived to tell the tale of Lord Voldemort. A great deal of them had worked in various departments in the Ministry, being attacked at home rather than in the open. Severus had a walking target on his back, he'd openly defied Voldemort, admitted spying on him. She knew without a doubt that the evil wizard was just waiting to strike against her son. If for only one reason she was grateful to her parents, it would be this, giving him his true inheritance. It kept him safe within the wards of Prince Manor, so the Dark Lord was unable to find him.

"I will," said Severus seriously, he hadn't survived this long without being careful. Grabbing his cloak he put it on, deciding against putting his closed robes on. He hadn't been wearing them since leaving Hogwarts, he had no reason to. He no longer had to intimidate the students into paying attention and doing as they were told. The order members didn't half stare though, they were used to only seeing him in his robes, well those who had been in the Order the last time around.

"Bye," said Harry still immersed in his book, but he did give Severus one look of worry before returning to it. Severus knew how to duel better than anyone, he could hold his own. He had to believe that, he was pretty sure Severus wouldn't appreciate being told not to go. No, Severus had his pride, and if anyone understood that it was Harry. Its all he'd had his entire life, his pride, his accomplishments and of course them, Severus and Eileen. Without them, he knew he couldn't have accomplished all he had.

Severus strode from the manor with purpose, his wand as always concealed up his twist, with anti-summoning spells weaved inside the holster. He never went anywhere without it, and slept with it under his pillow despite the fact the manor was as safe as it would ever be. Unfortunately it was deep-seated in Severus' mind; he'd been doing it for years before coming here. Hogwarts may be the safest place in the world, but it wasn't because of the wards, no it was said because of the simple fact that Albus Dumbledore was there. As much as Severus trusted Dumbledore, he certainly didn't trust everyone within Hogwarts halls.

Apparating his destination in mind, he found himself there, thinking deeply, a building appeared out of nowhere, like a shimmering waterfall. He wondered if Potter would be making an appearance, he'd never admit it but the fool had become tolerable. He was no longer insufferable, sitting smugly, being the centre of attention just because he was Nick Potter's father. Nor was he making himself out to be the victim, he just seemed to prefer to fade into the background these days. It had taken his entire family being torn apart but he'd grown up.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you could make it," said Dumbledore smiling at the wizard, his eyes twinkling for the first time in a long time. He truly was fond of the man, and he missed their regular meetings, finding out what he was doing and accomplishing. Instead he was finding out from the newspapers and Potions Journals he read.

"Indeed," said Severus arching an eyebrow as he took a seat, it's the first time he'd been in Grimmauld Place in a long time. His eyes were drawn to the framed newspaper clippings about Harry; even in the pictures Harry was trying to avoid attention. He was one of those people who loved what he did because he wanted to help people and genuinely loved potions. There weren't many people out there like that, and it's what drew Severus in like a moth to the flame. There was a few people missing, more noticeably the empty chairs that once belonged to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Has anyone seen Kingsley Shacklebolt?" asked Albus looking deeply troubled, word had reached him he hadn't been at his job for two days. Nobody had seen him or heard from him, he'd gone to the wizards home, to find it empty and no sign that Kingsley had been home recently.

"Nothing, I've tried looking for him everywhere," said Tonks.

"He's targeting Order members again isn't he?" stated Moody, his face darkening, fury bubbling over boiling point. "I think Madam Bones wasn't the target of the attack…with the way it's going he's started to destroy us." Emmeline Vance had been killed, but they'd assumed she was a casualty of the war, but not…with more Order members being targeted it was looking to be retribution. Frank, Alice and now apparently Shacklebolt, Merlin, how many were going to be killed this time? He closed his eyes, the image of each Order member killed by the Dark Lord the last time flashing before him laughing and happy unaware of their fate.

Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones and his entire family. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Molly's brothers. Marlene McKinnon and her family as well, such horrible deaths they were, as a battle hardened Auror, it was saying something coming from him. Fear and worry began to reflect on the faces around the table, they hadn't thought about it if they were honest. Now that Moody had spoken, they began to put the pieces together…each attack corresponded with an Order member being killed or severely attacked. The thing about the Order though, was they stiffened their resolve, refusing to back down, determined to see it through to the end.

"Shacklebolt is strong, he's resourceful, if anyone can make it back its him." said Severus, in a rare move of what? Offering comfort to others. Well there was a first for everything, even Albus gave Severus a curious look, and he'd normally sneer at such sentimentality or worry for their fellow members. After all they knew what they were getting themselves into when they joined. "We do not know what's happened, until we have proof I suggest we search for him, we cannot afford to lose anymore members. Its tantamount of letting the Dark Lord win, we look after our own it's what separates us from him."

"Very well said Severus," said Albus his voice filled with awe and pride. Severus could have sold ice to an Eskimo, he was that good, but instead usually chose to cut everyone to pieces with scorn. If there was anyone who could deal with taking over the Order it was Severus. That much was obvious, he had calmed the Order down with just a few sentences. Made them stiffen their resolve, determination radiated from all of them.

"Hagrid has left Albus, he wanted me to let you know, and I saw him when he was leaving." said Minerva remembering the half giants wishes.

"That is good, hopefully they will have more success this time, especially with knowledge of what happened to others of their brethren." said Albus, his eyes shining with hope.

"Where is he going?" asked Bill curiously, and during the school year as well? Did that mean they were getting a new Care of magical creature's teacher AND Keeper of Key's?

"He and Olympe Maxime are travelling to see the Giant's again, we are hoping to get them on our side, or at least remain away from the war and out of Voldemort's reach." said Dumbledore, "With a few of them dying the most we can do is hope they refrain from sending him more. With a little luck, things will go out way this time." his exasperation showing, Hagrid certainly came with challenges. Dragons in his hut, Acromantula's in the forbidden forest, now his giant brother Gawp, with Olympe would rein him in and not let him return with his cousins or uncles next, heaven forbid. He did regret not being able to do more for Hagrid, such as ensure he wasn't expelled for something Albus knew he didn't do. Unfortunately without definitive proof he was unable to protest the half-giant innocence. Even if he had protested it, Albus didn't think it would have come to much; back then those with creature blood had been barely tolerated. Not that it was much better these days, he thought darkly; in fact for some creatures it was worse. Especially for werewolf's whom Delores Umbridge had tried to pass legislations to have them 'put down' of all the horrendous things he'd read, that was by far the worst he'd heard. Innocent people being killed for something they'd been inflicted with against their will. No, Remus had chosen his friends well, and James Potter had heavily protested against it resulting in the laws being denied.

"They better succeed," said Arthur, "Or there really will be no coming back for them, they won't just be exiled anymore, they will be hunted down and killed. The Ministry has taken their attack personally; with so many people dying I can understand that, there will be an outcry. Wizards will swarm around and try and take as many of them out as possible it will be a rebellion." which could end up resulting in a war between wizards and giants, as if the wizard and goblin wars hadn't been bad enough.

"I am aware of this problem," admitted Dumbledore rubbing his temples, showing just how exhausted he actually was. With everyone trying to get him to help them, he never truly had a minute's peace. With other things also on his mind, well he wasn't just physically exhausted but mentally as well. With the war with Voldemort looming dangerously on the horizon they couldn't afford a different kind of war to emerge. It may very well put the colony right in the Dark Lord's hands, something he would give his eyes to see not to happen.

"Voldemort has been stepping up his attacks lately," said Minerva, "It won't be long before he's attacking Hogwarts itself." her worry for the school and more importantly its students deep in her voice. Hogwarts had been her home for so many years, more so than anywhere else. Given the destruction heaped upon the Ministry building, she was right to fear for the school. The Order was so small compared to what they estimated Voldemort's army to be.

"He won't attack Hogwarts," said Albus with reassurance, "If anything he will attempt to kill me first, you can worry about Hogwarts if that does come to pass."

"Albus!" admonished several of the women in unison at his words; they dreaded to think of such a thing happening to their leader.

"You must take care and keep a watchful eye," said Albus grimly changing the subject. "Any sign even if it turns out to be false alarm should be reported. As Severus so eloquently put, we look after our own, only then can we hope to succeed." he really didn't want a repeat of the last war, they had succeeded but with a great cost to many of the Order members.

* * *

Two hours later the Witches and Wizards began dispersing from Grimmauld Place, having duties and other more pressing matters to attend. Most of the Order members had jobs and families, so they weren't always able to help when calls came in. Despite their earlier convictions, they were terrified they were next on Voldemort's hit list. After what happened to Alice and Frank it was no surprise, what happened to them was worse than death. The fact Eileen's potion had helped them (even if only a little) has been a closely guarded secret.

"James can you stay behind for a minute?" asked Albus, his look hopeful as he gazed at the Auror.

"Fine," said James with less bite than usual when it came to Dumbledore, well in the past four months anyway.

"Sirius, Remus can you give us a minute?" requested Dumbledore politely.

"They can stay, it is their house after all, and this won't take long." said James retaking a seat, closer to the door this time.

"How is Nick?" asked Dumbledore his face contrite and hopeful.

"He's fine," replied James tersely.

"Recovering well?" questioned the Headmaster ignoring the tense and angry replies.

Sirius and Remus just felt extremely awkward sitting there listening to this. On one hand they understood James' actions, but they also knew Dumbledore really only did what was best. They were beginning to see though, that the 'best' might not be in one person's interest but the needs of many. Years ago they might have agreed the needs of many outweighed the needs of a few. Unfortunately not when it came to people they loved.

"Better than he would have in your care," said James blankly. He hated being this way with Albus, after everything they'd been through. Yet his son came first, he couldn't allow it to be any other way. He'd already lost one son and his wife, well he wasn't about to lose his two remaining kids.

"James…" sighed Albus heavily, "I am sorry, I acted stupidly, only in a misguided attempt at making sure your son had the best opportunities and chances of surviving. I went about things wrongly; I know that, I can only apologize for not taking this more seriously. Nick will understand one day, when people contact him for help every hour of the day. I would like a chance to make it up to both of you." he didn't really mean to manipulate everyone around him, it just happened really. Nick was the only hope the magical world had, so he was going to make sure the young man was ready to face Voldemort.

"I can understand why you did it Albus, but he's MY son, MY responsibility and I will make sure he survives." said James his anger wilting against the Headmaster. James knew the kind of pressure Albus was under, he saw all the letters and calls for aid and how often the old Minister had written to him. He was powerful yes, but seeing him right now made it all to clear he was just human. A man who desperately wanted the war to end, along with everyone else who wasn't a Death Eater in Magical Britain.

"I can help James, I know Voldemort better than any other, I can predict his moves, and I will be invaluable to him. It could save his life, this is what you want isn't it?" urged Dumbledore, playing to James' weaknesses.

"It is, you know that Albus," said James warning in his voice, he knew what the Headmaster was doing.

"It's a good idea actually," said Sirius piping in, ignoring the glare James sent his way. "Me and Albus could train him, that way he will gain more experience and observe real duels." what he didn't say was that he didn't want Dumbledore left with Nick. He was still recovering from the core split.

The unspoken reluctant agreement passed between James and Sirius.

"Fine, but he isn't to be left alone with Nick," said James, making no attempt at discretion.

"You won't regret it James, I will make it up to both of you for my lapse of judgement." swore Dumbledore his eyes filled with regret and remorse. Everyone he cared about had distanced themselves from him and he hated it. Severus, most of all, who didn't approve of his actions regarding Nick Potter and of course Harry.

"We shall see," said James impassively.

"I am sorry but I must dash," said Albus, "There are things I need to do."

James nodded curtly, not moving wanting to converse further with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

"Healer Smith?" asked Harry knocking on his door. Observing the long blonde haired man curiously, his blue eyes were filled with compassion but tiredness. He was extremely thin and tall much like Severus.

"Yes?" called the healer sounding surprised, he had no further appointments who could be here? He had rounds to start doing, so he didn't have a lot of time.

"Hi, my name is Harry Peverell; can I speak to you for a minute? I'm sorry for intruding on your lunch," said Harry standing at the door waiting for the decision to be made.

"Of course, please sit," said Healer Smith surprised, there was nobody in the magical world who hadn't heard of Harry and his potion. They were all in awe of what it could accomplish; it was certainly a surprise, probably to them as well. The young man sounded older and wiser than his age indicated. He was sixteen years old, not far from seventeen years of age.

"You know about Eileen's Potion? And how it's helped the Longbottom's yes?" queried Harry smiling gratefully as he took his seat.

"I do," said the Healer making no attempt to cover his awe, watching the young boy blush evidently not accustomed to the praise.

"Neville has commissioned me to create a potion to help his parents, I'll be using Eileen's potion as a base for it. What I need to know is what part of the brain has been affected? Well actually I need to know everything about the brain too." said Harry sounding sheepish. "If you can spare five minutes to help I really would appreciate it."

Smith's eyes widened at the words coming from Harry's mouth, he wanted to try and reverse the damage done through the Cruciatus Curse? That was no small feat, if he did this it would be the biggest breakthrough in medial science in a very long time. He wasted no time in replying, "I have thirty minutes I can spare, it's a worthy cause after all, so you want to know everything about the brain?" he asked sitting up professionally.

"If you don't mind," said Harry, taking a break from his other duties to do this.

"The brain is one of the most complex and magnificent organs in the human body. Our brain gives us awareness of ourselves and of our environment, processing a constant stream of sensory data. It controls our muscle movements, the secretions of our glands, and even our breathing and internal temperature. Every creative thought, feeling, and plan is developed by our brain. The brain's neurons record the memory of every event in our lives." said Healer Smith.

Harry nodded he understood, he had wanted a more detailed report than that, but considering the wizard was doing him a favour he'd be rude to interrupt.

"There are different ways of dividing the brain anatomically into regions. I'll use a common method and divide the brain into three main regions based on embryonic development: the forebrain, midbrain and hindbrain." explained the Healer.

"Wait, I'm sorry to interrupt, may I use my quill record everything you are saying? I'd like to read it over later - make sure I do not forget." asked Harry.

"Of course," said Smith agreeably.

"The prosencephalon or forebrain is made up of our incredible cerebrum, thalamus, hypothalamus and pineal gland among other features. Neuroanatomists call the cerebral area the telencephalon and use the term diencephalon or interbrain to refer to the area where our thalamus, hypothalamus and pineal gland reside." said Smith.

Harry just stared at him, he may as well have been speaking gobblygook, he didn't understand at all.

"The midbrain (or mesencephalon), located near the very center of the brain between the interbrain and the hindbrain, is composed of a portion of the brainstem." said Smith, flipping through a book and placing it on the table, and repeating what he said gesturing to what he was talking about.

"The hindbrain (or rhombencephalon) consists of the remaining brainstem as well as our cerebellum and pons. Neuroanatomists have a word to describe the brainstem sub-region of our hindbrain, calling it the myelencephalon, while they use the word metencephalon in reference to our cerebellum and pons collectively." said Healer.

"The hindbrain is for emotion right? It makes us who we are?" said Harry a little intimidated by the way he'd spoken. It made him feel like five years old, perhaps he should have read a book...brains for dummies maybe.

"It is," said Smith nodding proudly, not many people knew this.

"Could that be what is wrong with them? They have no problem walking, doing things they are told...it's the hindbrain I have to research!" exclaimed Harry slapping his forehead for not thinking about it sooner.

"Not necessarily, the hindbrain or brain stem largely centres around the nerves, or it could very well be the Cerebellum, but you could very well be right." said Smith watching Harry's eyes light up, he was truly passionate about this project.

"Okay, so the tissue in the brain?" said Harry collecting himself.

Smith smiled, before continuing on, "The tissue of the brain can be broken down into two major classes: grey matter and white matter. Gray matter is made of mostly unmyelinated neurons, most of which are interneurons. The grey matter regions are the areas of nerve connections and processing." he said pointing to them.

"White matter is made of mostly myelinated neurons that connect the regions of gray matter to each other and to the rest of the body. Myelinated neurons transmit nerve signals much faster than unmyelinated axons do. The white matter acts as the information highway of the brain to speed the connections between distant parts of the brain and body." he finished.

"Understood," said Harry lying bare faced, note to self, and really get that book on brain for dummies if such a book existed. He barely understood a word the Healer had said. He was way out of his league with this, and Harry began to realize this. Someone with a degree in medicine should be the one to do it. What if he screwed someone up more than they already were? Breathing deeply, no, he couldn't let Neville down. He'd figure it out somehow, he was determined to do that much. Even if it took him years, it was better than never right?

Smith chuckled, evidently not believing Harry the slightest, getting up from his seat he walked over to his small collection of books. His fingers with experience trailed along the spine, until he got to a book a sixteen year old would be able to understand. He only had one possible book in the room, removing it he sat back down, grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote down on it before looking back up at Harry. "This is the only book here you may be able to understand more fully, if not this is two books I used when I first began to study - it simplifies things without making you feel a little…out of your depth, but it should give you the information you need." a wry smirk on his face evidently having felt that way once.

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully accepting the book and paper.

"It's no problem, it just takes time to understand it properly, the brain isn't something simple, it has many functions with names you are probably unfamiliar with." said Smith with understanding.

Harry smiled, "Thank you for all your help, and I'm sorry I interrupted your lunch." getting up, placing his quill and both pieces of parchment in his pocket, still carrying the book.

"It's for good cause, good luck with your project Mr. Peverell." said the Healer with respect.

"Thanks again, and bye." said Harry slipping out shaking of the thoughts running rampant around his mind.

"How many times am I going to have to come here?" muttered a Wizard grumpily passing Harry, "Twice he's splinched himself trying to Apparate. Time and money, two things I don't have, blasted boy!"

Harry blinked, and as suddenly as he was thinking about Neville's…he was thinking of a new idea. Rushing from the building keeping his thoughts in the forefront of his mind desperately. He Apparated straight to his bedroom, flipping on his laptop adrenaline rushing through him, if he could do this…it would be awesome. Waiting on it powering up, his mind drifted to the ingredients one would need for it to work. It was genius in its simplicity, he wouldn't need much, easy to make…why hadn't anyone thought of this before? It would help underage wizards as well as those who couldn't master Apparating. It wasn't easy to pass the test; he should know he'd had to take it. Then again he had been younger than most were upon taking the test, seventeen was the normal age, and he'd taken it at fourteen years of age.

Typing rapidly, the title, what it did then he began to type away at the ingredients he'd need to accomplish it. Now all he had to do was put it in the right order to which it would accomplish what he wanted. Realising Eileen would worry if he didn't inform her he was back; he took the laptop and went down the stairs, keeping a tight grip of his laptop. Not that it would break, he'd made sure of that, but he did it out of habit now.

"I'm back," said Harry as he wandered into the living room, moving to sit on the chair by the fire as it crackled merrily. "Is Sev back yet?" not able to hide his concern.

"No not yet," said Eileen her voice just as worried.

A Pop in the hall way alerted them that they were no longer alone.

"Speak of the devil," said Eileen wryly, relaxing now that both her boys was home.

"Speaking about me were you?" enquired Severus entering the living room. "Dobby?"

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby making an appearance.

"Some coffee please, do you want anything?" he asked the others while Dobby was there.

"I think we will all have some coffee Dobby, bring us something light to eat as well," said Eileen.

"Yes sir, Mistress Eileen," said Dobby nodding at both of them before he was once more gone.

Slumping down on his favourite chair, he sighed in gratitude glad to be back home. For some reason the looks in the Order members eyes got to him on a level it never had before. Yes they were all terrified, he'd never seen them that way before, and most were always so strong. They had been picked for that reason, and because they were fantastic dullest and powerful, reasons enough for the Dark Lord to want them gone. The fact they'd gotten to Shacklebolt was daunting to say the least, he'd always bet that Shacklebolt and Moody would be the only ones who could beat him in a duel. He didn't include Dumbledore because the Headmaster never resorted to using the Dark Art's which left him vulnerable to being targeted with it.

"How did it go?" asked Eileen.

"Disconcertingly," replied Severus rubbing his temples.

"Why?" enquired Eileen her black eyes filled with worry.

"He's targeting the Order; the attacks…weren't as random as we first though. Everyone else caught in the crossfire is just a bonus I summarise. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a very good Auror who's caught over a dozen Death Eaters in his tenure is missing." said Severus, for some reason this worried him more than anything else was.

"Could it be for another reason?" questioned Eileen her heart sinking.

"I doubt it; Shacklebolt isn't the kind to just disappear of the radar. Unless he's been attacked or is being followed." said Severus thoughtfully.

"He could have slipped up," said Harry from where he was buried in his laptop.

"Slipped up?" repeated Severus staring at Harry curiously.

"You said he put a Taboo on his name," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. He did feel for Shacklebolt, if he was caught then he understood him even more. He too had been the victim of the Death Eaters, and held the proof of it upon his chest. It's just to damn bad that he couldn't remove them. Anything made with dark arts, cursed items couldn't be removed at least the wizard who had hurt him was rotting in Azkaban.

"Perhaps," said Severus, it would make more sense than him being careless at any rate.

"Thank you Dobby," said Severus as the elf returned with their refreshments.

"Have you finally got some new ideas?" asked Eileen watching Harry; he seemed more buoyant than what was normal as of late. He'd been ready to tear his hair out earlier on, and then he'd spent hours looking at a potions book without turning the page before leaving for St. Mungo's.

"I have an idea, yes." said Harry his voice filled with glee, never pausing in his typing.

"I told you, relax, think about something else and it will come to you." said Eileen smugly.

Severus rolled his eyes at his mother's words; they always liked to think they were right, although admittedly she was right this time…and most times. His eyes drifted to Harry, when was the last time he'd sat down and actually tried to invent a potion? A very long time, Eileen's potion didn't count, since it had been mostly Harry's work. He'd forgotten why he became a Potions Master in the first place. Harry was reminding him as the days went by, especially with all the ideas he had for new inventions. His ideas were mesmerising, certainly not ones he would have thought up. Harry had a way of thinking outside the box, he didn't let Potions tell him what to do, he told it what he wanted. He had so much passion for the art, it's as though he wanted to brew as many as he could…but for what? Did he think he wouldn't survive? No, Harry had never given him that impression. He had a thirst for survival that rivalled his own.

"What's this new idea of yours?" asked Severus, grabbing a sandwich just looking at them was making him hungry. He never ate anything offered to him in Grimmauld Place; he did not trust that house elf or Black come to that. It mattered little if he'd been poisoned the others would have as well.

"Apparation," said Harry peeking up at him with twinkling green eyes before they disappeared once more.

"Hmm," said Severus, not the answer he was expecting, it seemed he would have to wait and see.

"Yes!" crowed Harry, jumping from the seat and disappearing, instead of going up the stairs, he went down to the lab.

"I think he got it," said Eileen amused.

"You think?" said Severus sarcastically, "He left a vapour trail."

Eileen laughed in amusement, oh her son had such a tongue on him, and his sarcasm truly knew no bounds.

* * *

"Harry," said Severus as he stepped into the lab, "It's after dinner time, go up and get something to eat."

"Watch!" said Harry grinning wickedly a vial in his hands.

Severus arched an inquisitive eyebrow in Harry's direction, watching him expectantly.

Harry threw the potion on the floor; confusion filled Severus, had the pressure finally got to him? A cloud of smoke obstructed Harry from view. He would never admit what happened next, not even on pain of death. He jumped, he Severus Snape, a spy, when he felt a finger prodding him in the back. Turning around, wand at the ready, a curse on the tip of his tongue before he reined them in when he realized it was only Harry. The person he wouldn't want to hurt for all the potion ingredients in the world. Then it finally dawned on him what Harry had meant earlier…Apparation indeed. He'd figured out how to make a potion Apparate someone without them actually Apparating.

"What do you think?" asked Harry his grin still on his face, almost jumping up and down in glee.

"Very well done indeed," said Severus impressed. He had no doubt the potion would be banned within Hogwarts within a day of them being published. "I wonder…if they would work in and out of warded buildings." his black eyes gleaming in wickedness.

"I don't know," said Harry shrugging it's not why he'd done it.

"What on earth made you come up with this?" asked Severus completely amazed.

"When I was walking away from Healer Smith's office a guy bumped into me, grumbling about some boy having been splinched again." said Harry, "That's when I thought about it, its not Apparating though, its more like teleportation, just think of where you want to go, throw the potion and it and your magic does the rest." his voice was filled with smugness.

"Healer Smith?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I went to see him," said Harry exasperated. "I didn't understand half the stuff he said though, isn't going to be as simple as I thought."

"Nothing worth doing is," said Severus honestly.

"True," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Congratulations Mr. Peverell, it seems you've just successfully passed your mastery." said Severus, his black eyes gleaming with pride and warmth. He had picked his apprentice well, one who had not let him down once, surpassed more anything he could have imagined. One who would go on to take Potions to a whole other level, and he was proud to be a part of it.

"Thank you," said Harry beaming in happiness, he'd done it! After years of struggling, he'd finally succeeded. He was now a Potions Master, and the elation he felt was worth the work and effort he'd put into it. Severus being his didn't come into it, nor did the fact he'd become the youngest Potions Master in the world. All that paled in significance because he had done what he wanted to do since he was eleven. Part of his life's ambition was complete, and for some reason that left Harry completely and utterly exhausted! He had never imagined that in the start of all this. The concerns he'd had about the information he'd found in the Potions book was wiped from his mind.

For now.

* * *

There we go Harry's finally just passed his potions Mastery :D woohooo! the next chapter :D your ideas were totally awesome! thank you :D so will Harry's first battle be coming up? will he fight with Voldemort or just kill off more of his death eaters ;) will he save Shacklebolt's life in the process? will Shack tell Dumbledore about how awesome he was and ignore it or actually start paying attention to Harry? just what was on the paper that made Harry so concerned? just who will get to the Gaunt ring first? Dumbledore and Nick or Harry and Severus? will we see Eileen's magic enhanced so she can help with the war efforts? or would you prefer her in the manor and always worrying about them? maybe even have the ability to turn into her animagus forms ;) your ideas will be used as i said :D the one for squibs will be a point they never considered until it comes out (if its done) and someone tries it :D ooo this is gonna be awesome! I'm updating this story alot more regulary aren't I? three chapters in the past what? two weeks? lucky lucky! ;) must be all your delicious reviews :D R&R! and by the way...Merry Christmas :D got cards coming already so i might as well say it :) hehe


	58. Chapter 58

**Invisible **

**Chapter 58 **

**Information Moste Evile **

* * *

The week leading up to the conference was rather busy, Severus had assumed his no longer apprentice would sit back and relax. Yet he'd barely seen him, Harry either spent his days reading or he was out somewhere, which admittedly left him worried until he got back. Severus had taken that time to get Harry his birthday gift, which was a holiday, after all, his hard work he deserved it. Two week cruise in the Caribbean, visiting the magical islands, with a bit of luck they could gather Potion ingredients they didn't know about. What could he say? He was a Slytherin he'd definitely take advantage of it. It wasn't just Harry being busy, he seemed extremely worried about something, and he'd never seen Harry like that before. He'd vowed to talk to him, but with their busy schedules he was having trouble actually catching him long enough to say something. Even his mother had noticed, and so Severus had stayed up longer that night brewing so he had time to talk to Harry properly. He would need to catch him in first, which he most certainly wasn't right now, since he was currently out of the Manor.

Harry was standing outside Grimmauld Place, wondering if he would be in this time. Knocking on the door before he chickened out, waiting impatiently for Sirius Black to answer. He'd been here twice already today, and he was getting beyond exasperated. Not only that he wasn't sure if he wanted to share what he'd found with Black, because he'd probably go straight to Dumbledore. As much as it turned his stomach he knew Sirius was in the Order, and probably put the war before him.

Then he finally heard the door opening, Sirius stood there looking exhausted and still in his Auror robes. "Hey, Harry, come on in!" said Sirius his tired look disappearing as he beamed at Harry looking extremely happy to see him. It's the first time he'd see him since that day he'd come about the Animagus Potion or whatever Harry was calling it.

"Thanks," said Harry stepping inside the building, and making his way to the kitchen, fingering the book in his hand.

"How are you doing?" asked Sirius, before adding as he too got into the kitchen. "Coffee? Or juice?"

"I'm fine, orange juice if you have it?" replied Harry sitting down his green eyes a little dark.

"I do," said Sirius grabbing two glasses and filling them with the requested orange juice. Passing one over he took a seat himself, observing that Harry looked a little worse for wear. Obviously he was finding it difficult with everything he was doing, he'd heard Harry was still at Hogwarts, just no longer taking defence and Care of magical creatures.

"You don't need help with another potion do you?" he asked with dread.

Harry snorted in amusement a small smile twitching at his lips as he replied. "No."

"Oh, good." said Sirius relieved beyond belief.

"Do you know who last used this potions book?" asked Harry sliding it across.

Sirius stared down at the potion book, shaking his head, he certainly hadn't and he hadn't been around to say for sure. "I have no idea, I left when I was sixteen years old, I went to your grandparents house, they took me in and all but adopted me as their own. I was disowned for that, my mother blasted me off the family tree. I was lucky though, my Uncle Alphard gave me a sizable inheritance." admitted Sirius, his bitterness at his mother showing. "She then removed my Uncle for that, they believed deeply in dark arts, and marrying purebloods, my parents were actually cousins."

"Were your parents Death Eaters?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having Pure-bloods in charge." said Sirius.

"I guess they didn't know he was a Muggle born himself then?" asked Harry saying that part particularly loud, knowing Sirius' mother resided behind a curtain out in the hall. Well that blew his theory to hell, just who the heck had written in the damn book? It was obviously someone who had access to Grimmauld Place who regretted their choice.

"No," said Sirius adamantly.

"So your family didn't become Death Eaters?" said Harry, feeling deeply confused.

"My brother Regulus became one, my parents were so proud of him, he was the better son." said Sirius sarcastically.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry perking up evidently taking an interest in that.

"He disappeared, died, his date of death appeared on the family tree, my mother was inconsolable…my father died not long afterwards." said Sirius not a care in the world when it came to them.

"You don't know how he died?" stated Harry.

Sirius hesitated before continuing on, Harry was old enough to hear this. "He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely. I doubt Regulus was important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime service or death."

Harry nodded his head, he began to realize that this R.A.B was actually likely to be Sirius' brother, it all added up. "Did he have a middle name?" he enquired.

"Arcturus," said Sirius. "Why are you asking me all these questions about my family?"

"One last question…is this Regulus' handwriting?" asked Harry, sliding the book over, the writing plain to see, despite the fact there was a diagram under the ink. Harry's finger conveniently hid the one word he didn't want Black finding out about. He didn't know if Black knew what Horcrux's were, but his brother obviously had. Harry did, he'd spent the last week trying to figure it out. He'd finally found it in Secrets of the Darkest Art, in his Peverell vault it was as ancient as they come. Harry had felt a deep sense of foreboding just reading it, it made his skin crawl. Given how insane Voldemort was…well Harry was terrified he'd created more than one. It explains in the book what it does to you when splitting ones soul. Death would have been preferable to Harry, it truly horrified him and even worse…he didn't know what to do. There was only one way to rejoin the soul, and it was excruciatingly painful, and required the wizard to feel remorse, something Harry didn't see happening, ever. No hell would freeze over before Voldemort felt anything close to resembling remorse. Even worse, there was no known way to destroy them.

"Yes," said Sirius sounding subdued as he looked at the words, but before he could properly read them Harry closed the book with a snap.

Harry shuddered keeping the book close; he was supposed to be enjoying himself now that he'd completed his Mastery. It had been what he wanted more than anything else in the world. Yet he hadn't been able to, his thoughts had remained with the words he'd found when reading this potions book. The words Horcrux and meet your match mortal once more, had him insanely curious and worried. He'd had ever right to be as he'd finally discovered last night.

"Harry?" questioned Sirius cautiously, what on earth was wrong with him? He looked defeated, worried and maybe down right terrified.

"I'm fine," said Harry attempting to smile but it came out a grimace before drinking his orange juice.

"How's your Mastery going?" asked Sirius.

"I've completed it, my second potion has been done, I'll be showing them to the convention in a few days, I can get you a ticket to come if you like." said Harry, grateful for the change of subject, but his mind…was never of the subject of Horcruxes. It was little wonder, with the news he'd just discovered.

"Yes! I'd love to come!" said Sirius adamantly, well he had little doubt he'd be bored to tears, he didn't care for Potions but anything to spend time with Harry, his godson.

"Alright," said Harry, "I have to get back."

"What? So soon?" asked Sirius looking as if someone had just taken away his favourite toy. "Aren't you going to tell me about your second potion?" trying to keeping Harry there for a while longer.

"You'll see soon enough," said Harry wryly, tightening his hold on the book. "It's pretty cool, I think even you will like it."

"Can't wait!" said Sirius. "When is it?"

"Friday, we'll be leaving at eight am, but the conference doesn't actually start until twelve noon. I want to have a look around Egypt again, it's beautiful." Harry told Sirius a small smile playing across his face.

"Egypt?" spluttered Sirius, surprised.

"Yeah, you'll get a Portkey along with your ticket so don't worry." said Harry rolling his eyes misinterpreting Sirius' words and actions.

"Good," said Sirius, international Apparating required more than two days, to get permission for such a trip, even as an Auror. Not only that it took a great deal of magic and time, since you have to Apparate into around five different countries before getting to Egypt at least if you go through the official channels. Since he was an Auror he had to do it the proper way, otherwise he could end up prosecuted then lose his job.

"I'll talk to you later," said Harry waving absently before using Sirius' Floo to get back to Prince Manor.

Harry shook his head, getting rid of the soot and ash with a flick of his wand; you'd think they'd clean out the network now and again. Yes the grate was cleaned by the house-elf's but the network itself wasn't which made it irritatingly dirty. He blinked when he saw Severus sitting in the chair waiting expectantly, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Don't you have potions to brew for St. Mungo's?" enquired Harry slipping into one of the seats feeling exhausted and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

"They are done," said Severus, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the contract, he just finished one batch before more and more demands were made of his time. It was too much for one man to do, even with Harry and Eileen helping him now and again. Despite the fact he was brewing three different cauldrons full at a time, he couldn't get much time to himself. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if they got in touch tonight asking for another batch of different potions. He was beginning to see why he preferred being an independent brewer not tied down to one contract.

"Already?" said Harry impressed, he must have been up all night! He'd seen the list himself and it hadn't been a small one.

"Indeed," said Severus his lips twitching, "Do you want to talk about it?" staring at Harry as if daring him to refute the statement and insist it was incorrect, that there was nothing wrong.

Harry sighed, he wasn't surprised by Severus' question, or statement as it was. He'd known it would come sooner or later. He'd been quieter than normal; he'd barely spoken to either of them all week, which was extremely unusual for him. Harry had shut himself off, reading in his room or leaving the manor.

"Harry if there is someone else, I'd rather find out about it from you, not someone else." said Severus, his voice severe a hint of harshness bleeding through. It was a natural conclusion to make for all the time he spent avoiding them and staying outside.

Harry's jaw dropped as he gaped at Severus unable to believe his ears, "NO! That's not it at all!" snapped Harry, hurt and angry at the accusation. Although the way he'd been acting, he supposed it was a valid question. People avoided others when they were feeling guilty, but what Severus didn't understand was that he hadn't purposely avoided him or Eileen.

"Then what is it that you are so reluctant to tell me?" asked Severus, relieved that Harry hadn't gone back on his word.

Harry rubbed at his forehead; he was still trying to get his head around it, now he was going to have to tell someone else? If there was anyone he trusted the most it was Severus, if Regulus knew about the Horcruxes maybe Severus might know. He sat there with the elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. How did he tell someone that he would have to kill someone who was immortal? That he would just continuing coming back thanks to the damn Horcruxes he had out there somewhere?

"Harry?" said Severus his voice going soft and probing, removing himself from the chair and kneeling on the floor at Harry's feet. Deftly lifting his chin worry was churning in his gut, what could be so bad Harry was hesitant to talk to him about it? He knew everything about Harry, absolutely everything; he'd never held anything back. That was until now, of course, he began to wonder if he truly wanted to know.

Grabbing the book from the side of the armchair, he opened it at page 102 where the inscription was. He held it out to Severus, pointing to it, letting him take it. Severus stared at the page his mind whirling with confusion, and then he noticed what Harry was pointing to. He almost had to squint to make out the writing, the diagram making it difficult but not impossible.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more."_

_R.A.B _

As soon as Severus read the words bile immediately rose like an inferno from his chest, he just managed to get himself up and through to the kitchen before he was sick. He paid no mind to the surprised house-elf's as his stomach continued to rebel dangerously.

"Does Master Snape want a potion?" asked Dobby staring at the wizard in concern; this wasn't his Master's usual behaviour.

"I'll be fine," said Severus straightening his spine, refusing to show them just how badly he felt at the moment. Opening his fridge he drank some juice from within it to wash the taste away. Merlin, to think Harry knew what these things were, it quite frankly horrified him. This wasn't magic anyone should know about, in fact most people didn't know about it, but it wasn that easy to make people forget, and especially not when it was in books to read about. It wasn't easy to make even books disappear, banned or otherwise. Even he didn't know much about them, he'd come across it while reading Magick Moste Evile, the information regarding them was less than a paragraph long.

Everything made sense with a startling clarity he hadn't had just moments prior. How the Dark Lord had not died, why the Dark Mark hadn't faded and how he came back. Where was the Horcrux? Obviously Regulus hadn't succeeded in getting to it, no he'd said he'd stolen it, so it was somewhere out there…a very daunting thought. Just how the hell were they supposed to find it? It could be anything, anywhere, and more than likely heavily protected. Severus slashed water across his face, his mind processing everything as rapidly as it was able. He was dead, so he had failed, did the Dark Lord take it? No it wasn't possible, the Dark Lord had been furious, he'd demanded to know where the boy was. What had happened them? Where had he gone and how had he died? It was the key to figuring all this out. Then it dawned on him, even if they found it he had no way of destroying it…how did one go about destroying a Horcrux? Information on them was extremely limited.

Severus walked back through to the living room; Harry was sitting in the same position as before. How the hell had Harry managed to come across information on them? In a week? Harry continued to amaze him, he was resourceful, very much so. "Where did you find this book?" asked Severus, although he had a good idea.

"Sirius Black offered me some books, I couldn't resist." said Harry slightly sheepish.

"Of course you couldn't," said Severus wryly, he was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

"He was the one that tested my unlocking Animagus potion, we sort of got talking, I've only seen him twice," said Harry feeling the need to defend his reasoning. "I'll never forget what he done, and we'll never be close."

"I assume you know who R.A.B is?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded jerkily, "Black told me, he thought his brother got in to deep and wanted out, and was killed on the Dark Lord's orders."

"That's about right; anyone not a Death Eater would tell you the same thing. However, we know he didn't have anything to do with it. He was baffled by Regulus' disappearance and furious that he'd lost a follower." explained Severus. "How did you find out what Horcruxes were?" he didn't need to wonder why he'd started looking for information, after all if one wasn't mortal, they had to be immortal didn't they?

"I searched every book I had, took me nearly all week, but I couldn't find anything, as a last resort I searched my vault, and I'm glad I did. I found the information I wanted in it. It goes into detail about the Horcruxes, splitting your soul makes you go mad, and according to the book there's only one way to repair the damage done to it. More of a footnote than anything else, you have to feel remorse, genuine remorse for what you've done." said Harry his mouth dry as hell.

"Bring me the book," said Severus, determined to find out everything, it wasn't in his nature to lie down and die, no he would fight as long as he had to.

"Accio Secrets of the Dark Art," said Harry flicking his wand out, summoning the book to them. Catching it with ease, he passed it over; in all honesty he didn't want to read it again. Once had been enough, the magic in that book was absolutely foul; nobody should be allowed to read it. He wasn't prejudice, he didn't believe magic was dark, it was just the intent, but that book was an exception. Once day, if he survived this and it was over, he swore that he would burn it, so no other could find out how to create these things again.

Severus flipped through the pages, until he reached the chapter he wanted. Merlin there was a lot of information here on Horcruxes. He read through the passages and certain paragraphs caught his attention, making it seem all the more obvious it was what the Dark Lord had done.

**A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. **

Diminishing their humanity, well nobody could accuse the Dark Lord to being human, added to the fact he was physically disfigured. Even before he fell and ended up with his new body, he hadn't been…right his good looks had continued to deteriorate alarmingly. Which by the way had been the main reason his Death Eaters had begun following him, his charm and charisma as well as his power.

There was a lot of information on Horcruxes especially how to create them, too much for his comfort but not enough in regards to destroying them. Where had the Dark Lord found information on these? It couldn't be his followers, no he'd reckon Regulus had found out by sheer happenstance, in fact he'd bet his fortune on it. He had no idea where to start, but Hogwarts would be a safe bet, since the Dark Lord had been raised in an Orphanage, he hadn't known about magic prior to being accepted into the school. He would need to do an extensive search on Riddle, one like he hadn't before. It still of course didn't help him track the Horcrux down.

"Harry I don't want you worrying about this, I will do everything in my power to find it," said Severus, trying to protect him, he was sixteen years old! Yes he might be nearing seventeen but damn, how the hell was Harry managing to get sleep with this knowledge?

"It? Didn't you read it properly? Severus…I think he has more than one." said Harry his green eyes filled with fear.

"That's…" started Severus.

"Insanity? Yeah, and he is insane." said Harry.

Severus nodded his head curtly, if he was being honest with himself, the thought had occurred to him, he just didn't want to believe it. To split your soul once was…sickening, the thought of him having created more was terrifying. If they didn't get them all, the Dark Lord would just keep returning and terrorising the world. His mind drifted to Dumbledore, did he tell him? This information was big, he knew the more people that were informed the more chance it had of getting out. The Dark Lord would go into defence mode and protect them, possibly end up creating more in desperation. Dumbledore would tell the Potters, the Order and there had already been a spy within its ranks once, what's to say there wasn't another? Not that there was a traitor needed, all they had to do was be captured and tortured, then the information would just be spilled out in the open. His heart rate increased, what was he supposed to do? Forcefully calming himself down, panic did not help him or the situation.

"Lets just concentrate on one thing at a time," said Severus.

"On what and where one of them could be?" guessed Harry.

"Indeed," said Severus. "Regulus Black lived in Grimmauld Place; there is a possibility that it could be hidden there."

"That would mean getting Sirius Black involved!" protested Harry; he'd gone to great lengths to get the information from him without giving anything away.

"Not necessarily, if its anywhere perhaps it could be in Regulus' bedroom," said Severus thoughtfully, "You and Black are on speaking terms, you could try and sneak in and look around."

"I wouldn't know what I'm looking for! It could be anything." said Harry wide eyed.

"True," said Severus rubbing at his chin deep in thought.

"This is impossible," said Harry bitterly.

"Nothing's impossible, it's just a bit…unlikely." replied Severus. "If we give in, we may as well prostrate ourselves at Dark Lord's feet and lay down your wand in defeat." he said the right thing, fire lit up Harry's green eyes, determination thrummed in those beautiful green orbs. Harry wasn't about to let Voldemort win, he'd rather kill himself first before that. Harry was nothing if not the most determined and ambitious young man he'd ever met, potions, O.W.L's, Mastery, wanting to create a potion to cure insanity…oh yes, unwavering he was. Severus liked to think some of his had rubbed off on Harry.

That's not to say it was going to be easy, in fact both of them knew it was down right near impossible, but unless they wanted to let the Dark Lord take over…they had to do everything in their ability to right the wrong. It wasn't natural what the Dark Lord had done, it was wrong on so many levels. Everything had its time, and everything died, it was the natural order of the world.

"As of right now you concentrate on your Mastery potions, I mean it Harry, you only have a few days before you go before the committee. You haven't worked as hard as you have to give it up for this." said Severus seriously, tapping the book with his fingers to demonstrate. "It can wait a few days, in the meantime I will look into it, and I'm not saying I'm stopping you." he added upon seeing Harry's indignant look, his pointer finger raised in warning.

"So far you've found a lot of information, it would be at the height of stupidity to not include you Harry. All I am asking is that you concentrate on your Mastery, afterwards you can do all the research you want." finished Severus.

"Alright," said Harry agreeably, knowing Severus made sense, he hadn't come this far to screw it up by thinking on the Horcruxes. He had to brew at least ten batches of his new potions, so they could be tested and people can buy them at the conference. Which would take up the majority of his time in the next few days anyway.

"I can only imagine how you felt upon reading that book," said Severus sighing sadly, "I wish you had come to me sooner, I would have been able to tell you without the gory details."

Harry leaned into Severus, relishing in the closeness, his birthday couldn't come soon enough, and it really couldn't. "Part of me wishes I had." admitted Harry, his voice muffled by Severus' clothes.

"No doubt," replied Severus carding his hand soothingly through Harry's hair and down his back. They sat there lost in thought for hours, just getting over the shock of the information they'd found out.

"Have the house-elf's made dinner?" asked Eileen walking through.

"Shh!" said Severus, hushing his mother not wanting to wake Harry up.

Dread flashed over Eileen's eyes, "Is everything okay?" she asked had Harry finally told Severus what was bothering him and why he'd been so secretive.

"Everything is going to be fine," said Severus immediately and adamantly, he would make sure of it if it was the last thing he done. He'd leave no stone unturned to uncover the truth; someone out there had to know more information.

"What was wrong?" asked Eileen, she wasn't a stupid witch, yes she made dim-witted decisions, but when it mattered she wasn't thick.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." said Severus his voice grave.

"Very well," said Eileen seeing how serious Severus was made her back down, it was obviously extremely bad if her son didn't want her to know. She would respect his decision, and if one day he told her that was fine by her also. "Perhaps I should have the elf's make dinner later today." Harry needed sleep, if anything he'd slept less this week than he had during his Apprenticeship. Which did seem impossible, it's a wonder really, how many teenagers stayed functional with only five hours sleep if he was lucky. No most teenagers were content to sleep the day away and remain up for ten hours during the afternoon. Even her son had been like that at Harry's age.

"I think that's best," said Severus, hopefully the house-elf's wouldn't mention his…momentarily lapse in composure. Only Severus Snape could call puking his guts up a momentarily lapse in composure.

* * *

The title is on purpose lol I do know how to spell evil after all ;) also I hope you don't find this chapter sudden, i alluded to it in the last chapter at something 'Harry' had found something that worried him, this was what it was. I decided thats how they find out about it, Regulus wrote the message ontop of the potions book and it bled through onto it allowing Harry to find it :) In fact i had help with some of the new ideas i have for this story and i'm going to enjoy it. It's better than having nick and harry speaking which is the only way i had figured before for him to find out...the next chapter will soley focus on the committee and conference so yay! it wont always be focused on the horcruxes either, i dont want it to be a big part...I'm still unsure about making Harry one...honestly really am unsure on that front.

any ideas on how they find out what the containers for the horcruxes are would be greatly appreciated...i'm still stuck on that point and cannot progress further without thinking it through. will lily get the paper with harry passing his mastery in prison? :D will the guards put her into the furthest away cell after another fight nearer the dementors? will she finally start realizing what shed done? or will Lily just be the one person that cannot be changed? R&R PLEASE! remember takes me all night to get a chapter out and only a second to review ;)


End file.
